Harry potter, Journey of a Master
by AK2921
Summary: The chosen one, Harry potter is raised by Sirius and Remus. He knows Voldemort isn't gone & he prepares to take revenge for killing his parents. Read as he travel through all regions with his best friend Daphne while attending Hogwarts. This is the story of Harry on the path to become a Pokemon Master. (All chapters are edited). Abandoned. A Rewrite in progress.
1. The Beginning

I don't own Harry Potter or Pokemon, it belongs to J.K Rowling and Pokemon Company. I just mixed them up to write this.

"Avada Kedavra" – Dialogue

'Mosmerde' – Telepathy

 **The Beginning**

In the world of Pokemon full of life and energy everything looks wonderful. But like a coin everything have two sides, and so does this world. In the past decade, there have been two wars. The first war was brutal and was led by a evil named Gellert Grindelwald, He wanted only old families to have the control over every pokemon but at last he was defeated by Albus Dumbledore, it was a brutal match between Dumbledore's Dragonite and Gellert mega Gallade in which Dragonite came on top. The war was over but the main reason it started was still there in people's mind. And from these dark thoughts came Lord Voldemort. The second war was more brutal than the first one many innocent lives lost and Voldemort was on its peak when a mere one-year child abruptly defeated him.

 _October 31, 1981_

 _Privet Drive_

Lily and James potter were hiding with their son Hadrian "Harry" James potter from Lord Voldemort because of a prophecy. But luck wasn't in their favour they were betrayed by their friend Peter Pettigrew, who gave their location to Voldemort. Unaware of this the potters didn't have any Pokémon with them while hiding except lily's voltrob, this lead to their downfall as Voldemort came with his Gyarados.

James stood abruptly "Lily he's here take harry run!", Lily tried to argue but James wouldn't budge. So, she took harry and ran to his room. The door suddenly exploded and Voldemort came in.

" James potter, how nice to see you again? Alas we don't have to chat Gyarados Hyperbeam", and James potter died. "Such a waste of pureblood men but no one will stand against me". He proceeded to the room where lily was hiding.

Lily know that this was her end but she couldn't let harry die so she released her voltrob to try and defeat Voldemort but it was of no use.

"Please kill me but don't harm my Harry", "Stand aside stupid girl", "NO!"

"As you wish Hyperbeam", and she fell. Voltrob watched her trainer dying and Voldemort proceeding to finish her child so he did what he could and got near Voldemort and sacrificed himself with "Self-Destruct". The explosion was devastating but it took out everything around him.

Harry watched as his mother fell and he cried then he saw the big red snake like monster was firing a big light coming toward him, but then his mom ball like friend came and exploded. The explosion should have killed him but in a desperate measure he called something tingly inside him and a blue shield sprang up and he fell to the darkness.

Sirius Black was devastated he came to check on his friend, no brother and what he found broke him. He came inside James bloody body. "No No… James this can't happen no Prongs you can't leave me NO.", "Prongslet lily". He came to Harry's room and saw the room destroyed Lily's body was unrecognisable and there was carcass of Voldemort's Gyarados and lily's voltrob. The dark black cloak of Voldemort was lying on floor and harry was in his crib unconscious and a blue shield surrounding him. He took harry from his crib and the blue light dissipated. He cried for a long time.

"Don't worry prongslet I will take care of you. I promise you James, Lily flower I will take care of your son". Just as he was about to get out a giant like man came with an old looking but powerful man. "Hagrid, Dumbledore they are gone lily and James are gone" he cried again. Hagrid was also crying with him, Dumbledore looked painful and sorrow but he composed himself. "Sirius, you need to hold yourself for your godson. Go to potter's manor you have to inform Lily and James pokemon about this". "I can't", "You have to Sirius he is your godson. I understand your pain but you have to be strong for him".

 _Godric's Hollow_

 _Potter Manor, Godric Gym_

Potter's were an Ancient and Noble house like black's and the strongest gym in Atlantis region. It is the last and the strongest fire type gym in the 8-gym circuit of the Atlantis region. The gym is always led by a potter and especially their main family pokemon Charizard.

When Sirius came in carrying Harry James Charizard and lily's Electivire came running with their other pokemons. As Sirius told what happened to their trainers they all cried but decided to remain strong for their trainer's child.

Sirius placed harry in a crib and started to plan what to do next. He remembered the blue light surrounding harry, he also need to find the traitor Pettigrew and find a substitute gym leader as Harry's guardian because he himself led the Black's gym of ghost type in Grimauld town. "Moony can handle the gym and help me raise prongslet". He decided he needs to meet Dumbledore, but first he needs to rest and grief.

 _Hogsmeade_

 _Hogwarts School of Pokemon Battling and Co-ordinating_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Champion of Atlantis, Pokemon Researcher, Atlantis representative in IPC (International Pokemon Community), Mayor of Atlantis, Headmaster of Hogwarts was sitting in his office reviewing yesterday's happening.

The Longbottom's were attacked by the Lestrange family and Barty Crouch jnr. While they were defeated young Neville's, parents are in coma from the torture at the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange. At the same time Lord Voldemort, himself attacked potter's he knew potters and Longbottom were targets due to the prophecy. At first, he couldn't decide which child was the chosen one but he had a suspicion it would be Harry, now the lightning mark on his forehead and from what Sirius told him about his aura he was sure it was Harry.

"Come in. Ah Sirius What can I do for you? and how's harry?"

"He is sleeping now. He woke up in the morning and started crying for lily and prongs but Mia helped me to soothe him."

"Yes, Mia is an intelligent and caring Alakazam."

"You should know that officer jenny caught peter and he will be going to Azkaban".

"Thank you for the news Albus. I have decided that Remus will be handle the gym till harry is ready, but I want to know is the bastard Voldemort dead."

"Alas I don't think he is dead, he just got a setback and he will be back. We must prepare harry. I am sorry for spreading of news about harry and the publicity about 'Boy-Who-Lived' but Hagrid was really sad, he got drinking at leaky cauldron and you know him."

"It's ok headmaster but I want to know about the blue light that surrounded harry and saved him"

"Ah, Aura. Do you remember the legend of Sir Aron?"

"Yes, but I thought aura user are extinct and sir Aron was last and I know potters don't have a history with aura."

"Yes, but what about lily", "I don't know"

"I will investigate it but he will need help of a Lucario or Riolu to control it."

"He is a child Albus, I will not raise him as a soldier."

"And you must not. All I am saying is when he is a little young you should prepare him. You know lily was one of the best student of this school and James no slouch either. You must have seen harry has a connection with pokemon he loves them even James Charizard and my Dragonite. I want you to develop his skill that's all. I also think Remus will be a big help and can take care of the gym."

"I can do that. I shall be going I need to check on Harry and meet moony."

"Sirius I think it's time you take on the Black lordship some would want to take advantage of the boy-who-lived and his followers are still around."

"I will think about it headmaster, thank you."

 _Potter Manor_

As soon as Sirius entered he was greeted by Mia, the head caretaker of potter family. Most Ancient and Noble families have Abra family as caretakers. Potters have Mia as head Alakazam and 7 kadabra and 3 Mr. Mime to take care of various potter properties and potter manor.

'Little Master Hadrian is asleep.', "Thank you Mia, I am waiting for moony. I think moony can lead the gym for now and help me with prongslet. What do you think"

'Mister lupin is a good man and a great battler I think you have chosen wisely'

Just then Remus entered his eyes were red and swollen, it was clear that he had been crying. "Padfoot, How? How did this happen?".

"It was peter moony, Wormtail betrayed us."

"I will kill him"

"He is going to Azkaban moony. I need your help moony I need you to raise and prepare harry. Voldemort isn't dead yet Albus told me. Harry is an aura user."

"What"

"Yes, I am shocked too but Dumbledore will look in to it."

"I don't know what to do padfoot. How's cub?"

"He is sleeping now. You need to take care of this gym too."

"Are you serious"

"Last time I checked yes"

"It's getting old padfoot, but still it's the strongest gym"

Sirius chuckled at that, "I know moony but you are a good battler you will be ok", Sirius then looked serious and said "I have decided to take the black lordship and make harry my heir. I think I will adopt him."

"Are you sure, what about your children, will you remain unmarried."

"Remember the attack at the burrow where I was deeply injured"

"Yes", "I can't have a child"

"I'm Sorry padfoot.", "Don't worry moony I am still a Ladies man".

Sirius and Remus talked about their future plans. Remus decided it would be good for harry if he moves to potter manor

 **AN: - This is my first story, please review.**

 **I have decided that Harry's first pokemon will be a shiny Charmander.**

 **Before going to Hogwarts, he will have 3 more pokemon with him, any suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Discussions & Gifts

Hello everybody this is a new chapter, so enjoy

" **Mewtwo" –** Pokedex/ Poke gear entries

 **Discussions and Gifts**

 _4 years later_

 _Potter Manor, Godric's Gym_

Since that dreadful day of Halloween eve Harry has grown to a smart loving child who loves Pokemon and Pokemon Battling. He was standing on the audience area and watching his uncle moony take on a challenger for the Blaze badge. Sitting beside him was a purple lizard a shiny Charmander with king's size trait. The Charmander is the son of his father's Charizard. Potters are known for breeding powerful Charizard's.

A king size trait is very rare even rarer than shiny but the combination of a shiny king size trait is unheard of. Harry was lucky when he was 4 years old his father's Charizard egg cracked and he got a lifelong friend in him. Harry is an athletic kid who was trained in the ways of a noble by his godfather. Harry looks just like his father but a bit more aristocratic but he has his mother's emerald eyes. Today was his birthday.

Remus is fighting a challenger named Bruno using his dad's Pokemon due to Pokemon league rules. He watched as first Remus defeated Bruno Machoke using Quilava. Bruno then sends his Hitmonchan who defeats Quilava. Remus sends out Ninetales and the match between Ninetales and Hitmonchan ends in a draw. Then Bruno sends Croconaw and Remus sends Arcanine.

"You have trained your pokemons well Bruno but let's see you go against Arcanine"

Bruno frowns, "I thought you are going to send Charizard, potters are famous for it."

Remus chuckled at that, "Ha you are right but unfortunately Charizard had a tough match with the previous challenger so he can't battle right now."

"Ah then I will beat your Arcanine and get the Blaze badge".

"I like your confidence, let's begin Flamethrower"

"Hydro pump Croconaw"

The attacks met and created smoke. Remus took advantage of the smoke and told Arcanine to use odour sleuth and then thunder fang it was super effective but Croconaw wasn't done yet.

Bruno replied hurriedly, "Use Ice Beam now don't let it get away." Arcanine was hit by the Ice beam which hurt Arcanine a lot.

Remus said, "Good work but we are not done yet, Arcanine raise your temperature with flame charge and combine it with Agility."

The ice forming over Arcanine quickly melted away and he charged towards Croconaw, "Let's get going Croconaw nail it with an ice punch."

The attack met and both the pokemons were tossed aside, Arcanine stood up first but he was panting. "Finish this Arcanine, Flare Blitz"

Arcanine charged towards Croconaw, Bruno quickly replied "Use protect now." Just as Arcanine was going to hit Croconaw managed to raise a protect shield but was still hurt. Just then Croconaw was enveloped in a white light and evolved into a Feraligatr. Bruno was excited, "Awesome, that's what I am talking about use Hydro Cannon." Feraligatr released the powerful water type move.

Remus replied hurriedly, "Dodge it with Agility."

But Arcanine was too slow and the Attack hits him and he was knocked out.

"Arcanine is unable is battle. So, the winner of the battle is Bruno."

"Awesome", "Good work Here the Blaze batch"

After Bruno left Harry ran towards Remus, "It was a good battle moony but I think you should have taught Arcanine extreme speed it would have dodged better."

"Ha Ha I know but Arcanine has recently evolved and the kid was good too."

"Yeah no doubt. So, what do you want to discuss, padfoot said it's important."

"Yeah let's go we will talk about it."

After entering the library, they found Sirius waiting for them.

Remus asked, "Padfoot how was your battle"

"Ah I won it the kid have to come again to get the dark Badge. I don't lose like you." Harry snickered at that, Sirius then turned to harry "Happy birthday kiddo." He said ruffling his untameable hair "Harry I have some important things to tell you". Harry sat on the chair available and Remus sat next to Sirius.

"Harry, you already know about the boy-who-lived nonsense. But what I want to tell you is that Voldemort is still alive"

"What?"

"Cool down Kiddo! That day there was no body of him was found everybody assume he is dead but Dumbledore disagrees".

Harry don't know what to say, if Dumbledore the champion says he is alive what can he say.

"I think it's time you know the full story. That night when Voldemort Gyarados tried to kill you and your mother voltrob self-destructed you should have died but unknowingly you created an aura shield. This is Dumbledore's theory."

Seeing the shock expression on Harry's face he continued, "Yes, I know that aura is an ancient lore but Dumbledore thinks you are descendent of an aura user from your mother's side. He thinks you should prepare for when he returns. I know you practiced with your buddy Charmander but you just need a bit more work and try to learn your aura."

"But how can I learn aura? If aura users are extinct. I know Lucario can use aura but I am a human."

"I know, that's why I got in contact with the Sinnoh champion. She is a good friend and owed me a favour. Her Lucario had an egg and she gave it to me as a present for you." Sirius said giving harry a blue coloured egg which is white on top from behind him.

Harry couldn't believe what he heard first he learns he can use aura and now he got an egg a new pokemon. " I.. I don't know what to say Sirius, thank you."

"No problem kiddo, she said it will hatch soon so you will have some good Pokemon to raise and battle with."

"Some what do you mean."

"Ha you caught that. You know potters breed and sell best Charmander's. So, I stuck a deal with your godbrother Neville's grandmother for a Bulbasaur and your sweet little girlfriend Daphne's father for froakie." He said snickering.

Harry blushed at that, his face was red, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Keep telling yourself that. So now you will have a Froakie and a Bulbasaur and a Zorua and another unknown egg."

Harry was very excited but then he realised what Sirius said, "Zorua? another egg?"

"Yeah about that Dumbledore said he have an egg for you and also Harry I told you I can't have children so I want to adopt you so that you can get the family Pokemon."

Harry sat their speechless he just couldn't handle all the revelations today and now he is getting so many Pokemon to raise but Sirius is going to adopt him.

Sirius was little worried by now and so was Remus. "Harry Harry.."

But Harry cut Remus off and gave a big hug to Sirius, "Thank you, thank you for everything Sirius this is the birthday present ever."

"Really I thought I got a good present but then again here." Remus said giving Harry a packed box.

Harry opens it and found the, latest poke gear which looks just a thick mobile phone but with a slide panel where you can keep a single pokeball for transport. It is a combination of pokedex, Pokemon transporter and a video phone. "Now when you will have more than six Pokemon you can transfer any Pokemon any time and I can always contact you."

"Thank you, Remus."

Then Sirius got up and said, "Let's go to Gringotts's kiddo and after that we have your birthday party to attend."

"Yes, but first I will check Charmander, what do you say buddy."

Charmander who was sitting with Harry jumped up at that "Char Charmander"

"Ha Ha let's see" Harry said pointing the poke gear at him

" **Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. When the tip of Charmander's tail burns brightly, that indicates it's in good health.**

 **Ability- Blaze, Hidden Ability- Solar power (Locked),**

 **This Charmander knows- Growl, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flame Thrower, Fire Fang, Inferno, Dragon Rage.**

 **Egg moves- Dragon Dance (Locked), Dragon Rush, Flare Blitz (Locked), Outrage (Locked), Focus Punch (Locked)."**

Sirius gave a whistle at that, "You have been training him good pup. He will become a power house when he becomes a Charizard."

"Yeah. Well we will work harder and unlock all your moves and learn new ones too. What do you say buddy?"

"Charmander" the lizard Pokemon said proudly.

"Ok then let's go."

 **AN: - Thanks for your suggestions but I decided it will be good to have a strong go to team. Harry will go on a journey around kanto when he is 10 because Hogwarts starts at 11. He will get a Pokemon from prof. Oak but not a kanto starter so you can guess. He will collect other pokemons so please keep up your suggestions.**

 **And please keep Reviewing Thank you.**


	3. Gringotts & Birthday Party

Hello Guys if you think I am making Harry over powered It's not true. He will train them to make them strong. Charmander is a bit OP because he is a shiny with a king trait. Harry will be a good trainer the Pokemon he got as gifts will be his oldest Pokemon. Other he will get just like anyone else battling wild Pokemon. So, it's not an OP story.

 **Gringotts and Birthday Party**

 _Diagon Alley_

 _Gringotts_

Harry has never visited Diagon Alley because Sirius always said he will see it for the first time when he goes to Hogwarts. But when Sirius decided to visit Gringotts for adoption he thought he will get to see it but Sirius wouldn't let him and he directly teleported to Gringotts with his gardevoir. They teleported to Hallway and saw the bank for the first time.

Gringotts tellers were kadabra's because they are known to be very intelligent Pokemon. The head tellers were all alakazams. Harry and Sirius goes to a sideway which was the office of Inheritence. The alakazam in the office looks very old.

'Good morning Lord Black, Heir Potter. How can I help You?'

Sirius respectfully replied, "Morning to you too Barchoke."

Harry said, "Good Morning sir."

The Alakazam named Barchoke smiled at the young heir because few people show them respect that they deserve. Sirius Continued, "Barchoke I would like to formally adapt Harry here to the black family andname him my heir."

Barchoke eyes widen at that because potter and black are very wealthy families if they are united.., this made harry one of their main and prized customer. After a moment Barchoke produced the adoptions papers. After they signed the papers and the copies are forwaded to mayor office and Pokemon League. Harry was now officially known as, Hadrian James Orion Black-Potter, Heir Black Potter.

After adoption harry said, "Sirius I would like to go to the Potter family vault."

Sirius curiously asked "Why?", "I don't know I just want to know if there is anything belonging to mom and dad is there."

Sirius understood, "Okay let's Go."

Sirius led Harry to the head teller, "Heir black potter would like to visit potter family vault and also connect his poke gear to the vault".

Harry gave the poke gear to the kadabra who connected it with bank main system and connected the poke gear to the vault so he can use money anywhere using his poke gear which only he can access, so that he doesn't have to carry the money.

The teller asked Sirius if he needs limiter on the poke gear so that Harry can't withdraw more than a fixed amount at a time but Sirius said he has full confidence on Harry and it's okay for him to waste some money a bit.

After kadabra finished with his poke gear he handed it back to harry. and called for another kadabra named Griphook to take them to the vault. They followed Griphook to an area where there are roller coster.

Sirius said, "Griphook take it with full speed". Griphook grinned at that, it was a very fun but heart spiking ride. After about three minutes they reached a clearing. After getting out of the ride Harry was dizzy but grinning from ear to ear and said, "It was awesome."

After that they proceeded when Harry saw the Brutal Pokemon Hydreigon for the first time. Answerig Harry's unasked question Griphook replied, 'Hydreigon is the gaudrian of vaults in this floor like many other gaurdians, this is one of the many high-class vaults floor containing vaults of Potter, Black, Longbottom, GreenGrass, and Bones.'

Harry Proceeded to the potter family vault, he placed his hand on the security screen which scanned him to give him access. Sirius said, "You should go on I will wait here." Harry nodded and entered the vault. The vault was full of many antiques, but it was mostly filled with many mountains of gold galleons. After a while looking at the antiques he found a book he always heard about. "The Marauders Handbook of Pranks", it was a book created by the marauders James Potter (Prongs), Sirius Black (Padfoot), Remus Lupin (Moony), and the last traitor Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail). He picked it up and decided to check it later. And then he hit the jackpot, he found his mother's notes on different type of poke ball making and many different types of pokeballs. They all are custom made one of a type which is not available anywhere because it was Lily Potter personal creation.

There were about 13 different type of poke balls. About 50 poke balls of each type. Harry picked her notes and 20 poke balls of each type and put all of them in a bag he found at a corner. After that he took one last look and got out of the vault.

When he told Sirius what he found he was more than ecstatic and said, "your mother was one of the best Poke ball makers she can rival kurt of jhoto in making pokeballs. You must have seen so many different type of apricon trees around the forest of potter manor it was because of your mother James planted those. Now you can use those". Sirius still didn't listen to him and let him see Diagon Alley and directly teleported from Gringotts to potter manor using his gardevoir.

 _Potter Manor_

After returning from Gringotts mia took harry to put his things in his room and get ready for his birthday party. Sirius met Remus who was taking care of gyms battle pitch.

"How did it go in the Gringotts"

"It was productive Harry decided to visit the vaults."

"Did he find anything interesting."

Sirius replied excitedly, "More than that". Remus raised an eyebrow at that.

"He got our Marauders Handbook and lily notes and custom made pokeballs."

Remus nodded, "That's good for him. Padfoot do you think we are raising him good. I mean he is a five-year-old and have so much to live up to."

"He is a potter he will always stand out but jokes aside, I think we are doing the best we can. Come on let's go and get ready for the party."

As Harry is very famous he doesn't have many friends, so there were very few guests for the party. First to arrive was Harry's godbrother Neville with his grandmother. Harry greeted them, "Madam Longbottom, Neville It's nice to see you again". Augusta replied, "You as well Heir potter".

"Harry birthday Harry", just as Neville was greeting him The Greengrass and Bones Family arrived. Harry greeted them all while Daphne gave him a big hug. Daphne and harry are always close from childhood, she is very cold in front of everyone getting the nick name of Ice Queen, but she always became a bubbly warm girl with Harry.

"Happy Birthday Harry", "Nice to see you too daph".

Greengrass family consist of Daphne and her father Jonathan and her mother Lorelai Greengrass. Daphne's mother is the gym leader of Antarctic Gym while Augusta Longbottom is the leader of Amazon gym. Bones family consist of Amelia bones who is the leader of police force and also fourth member of elite four and her niece Susan Bones. The last guest to arrive were Prof. Minerva McGonagall, Prof Filius Flitwick and Headmaster and champion Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts.

After that Sirius announced that he has named Harry his heir Mia brought out the cake and the party continued as everyone celebrated. The elders were discussing current affairs. Harry told about his gift from Sirius and Remus but left the part of aura and Voldemort. After that Daphne took him to side said, "Come on mister open up. Tell me everything". So, he did because Harry could never hide anything from her. After listening Daphne hugged him and said, "No matter what I will always be with you", "Thanks Daph".

Sirius called and said, "Potter family has always been famous for breeding high quality Charmander's and Longbottom family is well known for their Bulbasaur and so is Greengrass family for Froakie, So I made a deal to exchange one Charmander for each. Both Charmander are brother and sister and children of the Kanto champion Lance Charizard and lyra caretaker of the Characific valley". Characific valley is a safe haven for wild and extremely strong Charizard's.

Dumbledore eyes twinkled like always and he said "That is impressive, well my Dragonite found a mate and he bought one of his eggs to me. I think you can take care of the Pokemon inside it". Harry's eyes were widened, a Dratini is a very very rare Pokemon to have to get it as a birthday gift was truly amazing. He traded the Charmander's for Bulbasaur and Froakie and decided he will check them later. Sirius gave him a luxury ball containing Zorua the black family Pokemon.

Bones family gave him a Poke flute, Daphne and her parents gave him an Training Weight kit to train the Pokemon. From Neville harry got a book on different berries and poke food and poke blocks, Prof McGonagall gave him a book on different legendary pokemons and at last Prof Flitwick gave him a book on Pokeball making Written by Him and Kurt the pokeball expert.

All the pokemons were gathered with children's where the bigger experienced ones were talking with the children Pokemon. After the dinner, slowly everybody left for home. Daphne said she will coming to potter manor regularly to train with him. Dumbledore stayed when all guest were gone he said, "Harry can I talk with you for a bit Remus and Sirius You can Join in too."

"Sure sir, just let me take the gifts to my room."

Harry took both the eggs and gifts to his room with all the four Pokemon and said "Charmander, Zorua, Bulbasaur and Froakie you should get some rest My name is harry for those who don't know me I will check your moves later you all should take some rest." All the Pokemon agreed to get some rest and Harry left them to go the library where Dumbledore was waiting.

"Ah Harry come sit, I think Sirius told you everything." After getting a nod from Harry he continued, "You see Harry there are many prophecies Voldemort destruction was one of those and the thing is that you are connected in more than one prophecies. You see Harry I want to tell you the prophecy but I can't because prophecies are made by the legendry Pokemon mew she conveys it to us through some humans and according to her law A subject of the prophecy can't hear it until it's time. The time is decided by mew too so I can't tell you."

Harry sat there in silence and listening because he knew once Voldemort comes back he have to fight him and in comparison, to Voldemort he was a rookie.

Seeing Harry understanding Dumbledore continued, "I know you are thinking of Voldemort but that time will come but now you should enjoy your childhood and learn all you can and train as much as you can." Harry nodded to him he is going to be doing just that.

"Hogwarts starts at age 11 but most of the Pokemon trainers who doesn't attend school like Hogwarts start at 10 and some of them are still better than some Hogwarts student." Harry was dumbfounded at that. "I think it would be good for you to go on a journey at age 10 in some other region and learn the life in road rather than living comfortably here."

Sirius didn't like that, "Are you sure sir I don't think I want to send him to any other region when he is just 10. Why other region why not Atlantis". Before Remus could add his own thoughts or before Dumbledore replied, Harry cut them off by saying, "I think prof. is right manor is well and good but real life is hard and if I don't learn at young age then when will I learn. Also, you know Atlantis is the hardest region there is so this will be my last region. I want to compete in each league and win and then challenge that region elites and champion. Atlantis will be the last".

Sirius was shocked by his pup goal and Remus didn't know what to say. Dumbledore eyes twinkled as he said, "I would suggest Kanto to start with and if you need any help feel free to ask me. I think I must be going. Goodnight Gentlemen's". After Dumbledore left Sirius and Remus tried Harry not start at the age of 10 but Harry didn't budge So they reluctantly agreed. After that Harry returned to his room all the pokemons are already asleep and so he fell asleep with them.

 **AN: - Updates in this story will be random. I will write when I am free. Next chapter will be about training and then the next one will be the start of kanto journey. I think I want to have Daphne travel with Harry What do you guys say please review.**


	4. Training & Evolutions

There are many moves that a pokemon can learn but I don't know how I can help them train to do those moves and attacks. So I will not be explaining how they learnt those moves.

 **Training and Evolutions**

 _Next 5 years_

The next day after his birthday when Harry woke up and got ready and then he decided to check on his eggs and his Pokemon. First, he checked Bulbasaur then Zorua and then Froakie.

" **Bulbasaur. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild**.

 **Abilities- Overgrow, Hidden Ability- Chlorophyll (Locked)**

 **This Bulbasaur is a male. It knows- Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, Leech seed (Locked), Synthesis (Locked), Seed Bomb (Locked)**

 **Egg moves- Endure, Giga Drain, Leaf Strom (Locked), Skull Bash (Locked)"**

"You have trained with Neville haven't you well we will work on your new and locked moves" He said petting the bulb Pokemon. "Bulba Bulbasaur"

" **Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people.**

 **Abilities- Illusion**

 **This Zorua is a female. It Knows- Leer, Scratch, Fake Tears, Nasty Plot, Night Daze (Locked), Agility, Fury Swipes (Locked), pursuit (Locked)**

 **Egg moves- Detect, Dark Pulse, Extrasensory (Locked), Counter (Locked), Sucker Punch (Locked)"**

"Cool we can take help of Sirius in your training", Harry said looking at Zorua who was smirking like getting ready to prank someone.

" **Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack.**

 **Abilities- Torrent, Hidden Abilities- Protean (Locked)**

 **This Froakie is a male. It Knows- Growl, Pound, Bubble, Water Pulse, Double Team, Substitute, Quick Attack**

 **Egg Moves- Mind Reader (Locked), Water Sport (Locked), Toxic Spikes (Locked), Mud Sport (Locked)"**

"You have your normal moves locked, we will add in some new moves. We have to unlock your egg moves."

"Well let's get going first breakfast then training."

All of them ate Quickly and headed toward the practice arena in the gym. They practised and perfected old moves and tried to learn new moves.

Charmander started learning Sunny day so that he can unlock his Hidden Ability Solar Power, he also started working on Smokescreen for evasive techniques. It took him a week to finally learn both the new move. Then he started working on one of his egg moves Dragon Dance. Despite knowing Dragon Rage, he had a very hard time in channelling the dragon energy to perform the move so he started working on that. Harry knew it will take time for his first Pokemon to unlock his egg moves so he suggested trying to learn other moves too but Charmander was nothing but adamant.

Bulbasaur on the other hand was a very gentle and friendly a bit like Neville if you ask Harry. He also worked on Sunny day while running to unlock Chlorophyll his hidden ability. It took him a week to learn it and another week to completely master it, He then started working on Leech seed and seed bomb. It took some time about a month but he eventually mastered it. He then started on working for Sleep powder and other stats effecting moves because Venusaur are known for devastating stat effect moves and there defences. He was also working on his egg move Petal Dance.

Zorua was the prankster of the group, she always got what she wanted. She also started working on perfecting her moves. Harry didn't know much about the dark type and how to train them, so he eventually asked Padfoot for help. Sirius did help but things got worse for Harry because both Sirius and Zorua were Pranksters at heart. Once it got so bad that they pranked Remus by creating an illusion in which Harry was being hunted by wild Pokemon and he was heavily injured. Moony was so mad he didn't talk to Sirius for a month and he was banned from Potter manor for a month. Still Zorua was no Slouch She learned many new moves and unlocked her egg move Counter and was working on Extra sensory.

A week after his birth day Daphne regularly joined him in training her Pokemon. She had a Frogadier, Lapras, Charmander and two Eevee, one of them wanted to be a Glaceon and other a Sylveon. With her help Harry trained Froakie to fast and precise he learned new moves like lick, Bounce. But he mainly worked on unlocking his egg moves. With help of Daphne Frogadier Froakie was the fastest Pokemon in Harry's team for now. He was even neck to neck Daphne's Frogadier which surprised Harry a lot.

Harry wasn't always training he started doing physical exercises and learnt cooking with Daphne. He also started to learn how to make poke food. He received books on aura users from Dumbledore who got it from Rota kingdom which suggested meditating. That's when both the eggs hatched in between a weak and now Harry took care of a Baby Dratini and a Riolu.

 _After 4 years_

Since his Fifth birthday Harry had come a long way He was able to cook a decent meal and poke foods. He has also recreated some of his mother's pokeball and now trying for his own custom type pokeball. His aura training was the slowest although now he can use aura sense and aura vision which were great help as it increased his hearing and he could sense illusions, differentiate pokemons and their conditions from far away. He can also telepathically talk to his Pokemon if he concentrates hard enough but hasn't been able to manage it during battle except with Lucario. He has also gotten taller and more handsome. One time he was travelling from potter manor to Longbottom's place the Daily Prophet writer Rita Skeeter caught a sight of him and took some photos and for the next few months he was on the Teen Poke Weekly most eligible bachelor list. There were one or two fictional stories every other week about his un existing heroic actions. Daphne made sure to always make fun of him by reading it aloud in front of everyone.

His pokemons have also gotten stronger Charmander finally evolved into Charizard and is as powerful as ever. He is a monster in battlefield with his purplish black skin and red eyes and huge size he was very hard to defeat in a battle, he can even tie up with his father that is Harry's dad Charizard. Bulbasaur has evolved into a strong Venusaur who can still go toe to toe with Charizard but never have been able to defeat him. Zorua has also evolved into a Zoroark, she is as fun loving as ever but still very strong, her illusions have helped Harry many time to get away from public prying eyes. Froakie has evolved into a Greninja and is improving his dark type characteristics with his ninja skills. Greninja is his fastest Pokemon and he is able to challenge Charizard. Riolu had helped Harry and himself learn aura and had now evolved into a powerful Lucario, he always calls Harry Master even after everything he did to stop him calling Master but at last he gave up and allows himself to be called master. Dratini is the only Pokemon who hasn't gotten to her final evolution but still she is a powerful Dragonair.

All of Daphne's Pokemon has also evolved into their final form. When she learnt about Harry travelling in Kanto to challenge the gyms and take part in the league she decided to join him just for the fun of travelling. It took her 3 months and many battles for making her parents agree to let her go with Harry. Harry and Daphne were sitting in potter manor discussing and researching kanto gyms when Sirius and Remus came in. Sirius said, "Hello lovebirds, Sorry for disturbing you."

"Sirius Drop it", "Come on Prongslet"

Before it could escalate Remus intervened, "That will be all the humiliation for now padfoot. Here" he said giving Harry and Daphne a bracelet embedded with a keystone. Harry was excited but before he could say anything Remus continued "Yes it's a keystone and I want you both to find as many Mega stone as you can."

Harry was excited and said, "Aura will help very much in finding Mega Stones But my priority will be Charizadite X and Y, Y for me and X for Daphne. A lucarionite and a Venusarite."

And after that day the search for mega stones started They found the stones they wanted and many others too that they kept for Pokemon they will capture in future. The passing one year was spent in training Pokemon, searching for mega stones and aura training. Harry can now telepathically talk to his pokemon while battling. He can create a weak aura shield and occasionally a small but uncontrolled aura sphere.

 _When Harry and Daphne are 10 and ready For Kanto_

Harry pokemon have become much stronger than before and Dragonair had finally evolved into the pseudo-legendary Dragonite

" **Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard is a Flying and Fire type. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well.**

 **Abilities- Blaze, Hidden Abilities- Solar Power**

 **This Charizard is a male. It Knows- Dragon Claw, Flame Thrower, Fire Fang, Inferno, Dragon Tale, Dragon Rage, Sleep Talk, Smoke screen, Air Slash, Aerial Ace, Seismic Toss, Steel Wing, Fly, Overheat, Flame Charge, Earthquake, Solar Beam, Sunny day, Protect, Hyper Beam, Blast Burn, Fire Pledge.**

 **Egg Moves- Dragon Dance, Dragon Rush, Flare Blitz, Outrage, Focus Punch, Thunder Punch"**

" **Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon. When Venusaur sprouts out its large flower petals and absorbs the rays of the sun, it becomes energized.**

 **Abilities- Overgrow, Hidden Ability- Chlorophyll**

 **This Venusaur is a male. It knows- Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, Leech seed, Synthesis, Seed Bomb, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Power whip, Toxic, Hyper Beam, Protect, Earthquake, Giga Impact, Energy Ball, Sleep Powder, Frenzy Plant, Grass pledge.**

 **Egg moves- Endure, Giga Drain, Leaf Strom, Skull Bash, Amnesia, Magical Leaf, Nature Power"**

" **Zoroark, each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery.**

 **Abilities- Illusion**

 **This Zoroark is a female. It Knows- Nasty Plot, Night Daze, Agility, Fury Swipes, pursuit, U-turn, Foul play, Torment, Hone Claws, Imprison, Night Slash, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Giga Impact, Shadow Claw, Aerial Ace.**

 **Egg moves- Detect, Dark Pulse, Extrasensory, Counter, Sucker Punch, Copycat, Memento, Snatch, Dark pulse"**

" **Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows.**

 **Abilities- Torrent, Hidden Abilities- Protean**

 **This Froakie is a male. It Knows- Mat Block, Night Slash, Water Shuriken, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory, Shadow Sneak, Aerial Ace, Aerobatics, Scald, protect, Giga Impact, Double Team, Substitute, Quick Attack, Hydro Cannon, Water Pledge.**

 **Egg Moves- Mind Reader, Water Sport, Toxic Spikes, Mud Sport, Camouflage."**

" **Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. Lucario reads the thoughts of others and anticipates their movements by sensing their auras.**

 **Abilities- Inner Focus, Steadfast, Hidden Ability- Justified**

 **This Lucario is a male. It knows- Aura Sphere, Foresight, Metal Claw, Hyper Beam, Protect, Extreme Speed, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Close Combat, Counter, Power-Up Punch, Flash Cannon, Bulldoze, Poison Jab, Giga impact, Focus Blast, Thunder Punch, Low sweep, Brick Break, Sword Dance, Blaze Kick, Ice Punch, Bone Rush.**

 **Egg Moves- Bullet Punch, Detect, Iron Defence, High Jump Kick, Submission, Sky Uppercut, Cross Chop."**

" **Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. Dragonite is said to live in the sea. With its small wings and large body, it can fly faster than the speed of sound**

 **Abilities- Inner Focus, Hidden Ability- Multiscale.**

 **This Dragonite is a female. It Knows- Twister, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Roost, Dragon Dance, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail, Thunder Wave, Hurricane, Extreme Speed, Ice Beam, Protect, Hyper Beam, Outrage, Hydro Cannon, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Flame Thrower, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Wing Attack. Giga Impact, Earthquake, Double Team, Draco Meteor.**

 **Egg Moves- Aqua Jet, Water Fall, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Haze, Mist, Super Sonic, Blizzard, Iron Tail."**

And now Harry and Daphne are preparing to leave for Kanto in Pallet Town where they will get a starter from prof. Oak and continue their journey.

 **AN: - This chapter is a rush of 5 years; Harry team is this much strong because 5 years is a very long-time period so they didn't evolve and got super powered in 1 night. Please review and suggest for pokemon to be caught by both Harry and Daphne in kanto.**


	5. Kanto! Here I Come

**Kanto! Here I Come**

 _Potter Manor_

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lorelei Greengrass are waiting for Harry and Daphne to send them off to kanto. Harry and Daphne wanted to go in ships but Sirius put his foot down and said No. He will be teleporting them to Pallet Village, kanto. Harry decided to take 2 poke balls of each type from his mother creation and 5 Tame ball which is his own creation. Tame Ball is for aggressive or disobedient Pokemon who don't listen to trainers but tame ball help in changing their mindset so they accepted their trainer a bit. With this he has 14 variety of custom pokeballs. He gave 2 pokeball of each type to Daphne too. He also took 20 regular pokeballs.

Harry was wearing A greyish blue jeans, a black undershirt which is visible and a Blue Jacket shortened to a collared shirt. He was wearing a red high-top sneakers and fingerless Black and red gloves. He was also wearing a Red hat with a single pokeball design on it. Daphne was wearing a greyish black Tank top with a white collar, a red skirt, a dark pink hat with a black bow and hatband, black stockings, and black shoes, with a pink backpack to carry her goods.

Harry decided to take Charizard and Zoroark for now and promised to other he will rotate them frequently. Daphne took her Greninja, Charizard and Lapras with her.

"We are ready Sirius."

Remus said, "Take care cub and be careful. Also watch out for Daphne."

Daphne huffed at that, "I can take care of myself, Thank you very much."

Lorelei chuckled and said, "Yes, we know but still you both should take care of each other."

Sirius threw his pokeball and released Gardevoir, "Let's get going Kids." and he teleported them to pallet.

 _Kanto,_

 _Pallet Village_

Pallet village is the home of famous prof. Samuel Oak. He usually provides starting trainers with a Pokemon, the usual starters are Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. But today was an unusual day. If there are some rich kids they demand for Pokemon with good egg moves, but this time the three kids from Pallet coming for are very good students of his. So, he brought the best starters from the best breeders, he took Charmander from potters who is son of Lily Potter Charizard, and Bulbasaur from Longbottom's, and Squirtle from another good breeder. Today the trainers starting were Ritchie, Leaf and Gary. Ritchie is a good boy who loves Pokemon and is a kind person and he wanted a Charmander, Leaf as her namesake wanted a Bulbasaur, she was active and funny girl. Gary being his own grandson, he is talented but very arrogant, he wanted Squirtle. Also, there were two trainers from Atlantis Daphne Potter and Harry Potter, he had a Pikachu and an Eevee for both of them because they already have pokemons but it was the duty of a regional professor to provide a Pokemon for the trainer.

When Harry and Daphne teleported with Sirius, "Good luck kids, and please call frequently. I will see you later." and with that he was gone.

Harry looked around and saw that Pallet was like a very peaceful village, they were standing in-front of a gate which lead to long staircase to Prof Oak lab.

"You know I think I want to catch a Pokemon which can teleport may be a female Ralts, it will be very useful."

As they are working upstairs Daphne replied, "Not a bad idea, I think a Alakazam would be great."

When both of them step inside the lab they saw a boy with Red jacket and a girl with a green skirt waiting with them for the prof.

"Hey, I am Ritchie, this is leaf we are starting our journey today. I want to be the Kanto champion."

Leaf added, "Hello, I just want to travel see all type of Pokemon, you are not from around, here are you?"

Daphne Replied, "Both of us are from Atlantis, I am Daphne Greengrass I too just want to travel and keep this idiot out of trouble."

Harry chuckled and replied, "Hey, I am Harry Potter."

Ritchie said, "I have heard about you. Why are you starting in Kanto?"

Harry said, "Because Atlantis league and gyms are the toughest from all regions believe me I know. We both have our ancestor gym to care when we are adult."

Before the conversation could go further prof oak came in, "Ah you all are here but where's Gary? Maybe he is still asleep, well come in."

Prof. Oak led all of them inside, there on a table were 5 pokeballs, 3 pokedex.

"I have the normal Kanto starters here and also an Eevee and a Pikachu. Why don't you choose your Pokemon?"

Ritchie choose the Charmander, Leaf took Bulbasaur, Daphne decide to take Squirtle. Prof. Oak eyes widened at Daphne's choice but Gary was late so it was his own fault. Harry choose Pikachu.

When Ritchie released Charmander he introduced himself to him, "Hey I am Ritchie I want to be the Kanto champion, will you be my partner?" Charmander nodded happily, "Char", "I'll call you Zippo."

Charmander nodded and looked around when he saw Harry he ran to him Ritchie was a bit sad at that but Harry replied.

Harry hugged Charmander and said, "Hey how are you, you have a good trainer, when you became a strong Charizard you can challenge mine ok", "Char Charmander"

"You see Ritchie this Charmander is the son of my mom's Charizard so he knows me. We potters are known for breeding of strong Charmander's, mine is an example."

Ritchie nodded at that and prof oak, "Yes Harry is right. I would also like to see your Charizard It's one of a kind I heard.", "Yeah he is."

Leaf and Daphne introduced themselves to their pokemons. When harry released Pikachu he tried to be aggressive but Harry subtly used aura to talk with him.

'I hate it', 'What Pokeball'

'Yeah hey how did you understood me'

'Aura', 'Oh I thought they were extinct.'

'That's what I heard but here I am. Well my name is Harry and I want to be a Pokemon master, I have 6 others strong Pokemon I can help you to become the strongest Pikachu or Raichu if you want. About pokeball you don't have to go in it you can ride on my shoulder'

'Thanks, I want to be strong. I don't want to be a Raichu for now.'

With that prof. Oak took Harry and Daphne's Poke Gear to register them then he continued, "Here Ritchie and Leaf your Pokedex and 5 extra Pokeballs and here is your Poke Gear Harry and Daphne."

Just as he finished giving them the items a kid in pyjamas came running.

"Grandpa my Pokemon." He said panting.

"Sorry Gary you are late Squirtle is already taken by Daphne here, I have an Eevee for you."

"No, you can't do that. I want Squirtle."

He then turned to Daphne and said pompously, "Hey you idiot girl, give me the Squirtle I am Gary oak Grandson of Prof Oak."

Harry was getting angry this kid was like Draco Malfoy but before he could say anything Daphne got into her Ice Queen mode and said,

"And I am Daphne Anabel Greengrass, Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House Of Greengrass who are you to demand anything from me. Never talk to me like that again or I will tell my Lapras to freeze your bits or my Greninja to completely cut it off."

Harry added, "You should listen to her she isn't joking."

Gary was scared now first he fell asleep and was late. He didn't get Squirtle like he wanted and he tried to bully someone who scared his pants off in front of his grandfather. He was done for. "Gary, you will wait with me, we need to have a long chat about your attitude and behaviour." Gary Gulped in fear.

"Sorry about him Ms Greengrass. Harry can you please show me your Charizard."

"Sure, but not here.", So professor lead them to the Ranch. Harry released his first Pokemon from the Blaze ball. Everyone except Harry and Daphne had their Jaw dropped, Charizard was like a big monster with a purplish black skin, Cream colour underbelly and a Charazardite Y hanging around his neck and he was near to twice the size of a normal Charizard. Prof. Oak was fussing over him and everyone was staring at him. Charizard chuckled at seeing their reaction.

Prof. Oak took several photos and replied, "He is very strong I pity those who decide to battle him."

Harry Chuckled and said, "So do I prof. So, do I".

Harry and Daphne said goodbye to others and head towards viridian city, they decided to check their pokemons.

" **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks.**

 **Ability- Static, Hidden Ability- Lightning Rod**

 **This Pikachu is a male. It knows- Growl, Tail Whip, Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Nuzzle.**

 **Egg moves- Volt Tackle (Locked), Electric Terrain (Locked), Reversal (Locked)"**

"Not bad we will add more to the list as we go on, what do you say", Harry said

"Pi Pikachu"

Daphne turned to squirrel and checked his moves. Squirtle was a male and with lot of potential.

Harry and Pikachu started talking about which Pokemon to catch and what attack to work on first.

"Daphne, I think we could go a bit slow that way we will have plenty of time to train and catch any Pokemon if we like. I heard there's a river nearby.", "Sure"

"Pikachu, I have weights and training kit with me. You will carry the weights and run to increase your speed and stamina."

And so, the training started. Pikachu worked hard by the end of day two his stamina and speed has nearly doubled. Harry decided to teach him Agility and double team first and then Iron tail which is very much needed to fight Pewter City Rock type gym.

After walking for two days they finally reached the river and decided to do some fishing.

 **AN: - I am not showing Daphne's pokedex entries because Daphne will not be battling much. Harry will catch 7 - 10 pokemon in kanto. Daphne will catch what suits her. Any suggestions are welcome.**


	6. Nightmares, New Team mates & Viridian

**Nightmares, New Team mates and Viridian City**

Harry and Daphne were sitting beside the lake trying to catch some water Pokemon with lure. Daphne started, "Hey Harry, what do you want to catch here. We will get mostly Magikarp Here."

Harry replied seriously, "No I will never catch a Magikrap or Gyarados never not even if it's a shiny."

Daphne didn't understand why Harry was so serious all of a sudden and asked "Why?"

Harry remained silent for a bit. Daphne looked towards him and saw that his eyes were tearing up. Daphne was worried Harry always kept his emotions in check she has never seen him cry before. "I am sorry, if I said something wrong."

Pikachu who was working on the move agility came to stop and jump on his shoulder and rubbed his cheek on Harry's. "Pika pi pikaca pikapi" Pikachu have come to love his trainer even though he has very strong Pokemon like Charizard, Lucario and others he still cared for them all.

Harry chuckled at Pikachu and said, "You didn't say anything Wrong Daphne, you to buddy. It's Just my Nightmares."

Daphne Held Harry close as he continued, "You see Pikachu there is a bad man named Voldemort who wanted to kill me my parents left the potter's gym and were in hiding. But one of my father's friend betrayed him and Voldemort came after us. Dad was the gym leader and mum was an awesome trainer but they didn't have any Pokemon with them so they couldn't defend themselves."

Harry continued, "His shiny Gyarados killed my dad and my mother in front of me when I was one-year old. He tried to kill me too but due to my aura I survived. Everybody thinks he is dead and I killed him but the truth is he is still alive. Many a times in my nightmare I see the Gyarados killing my mom and firing hyper beam at me."

Daphne hugged harry as he cried. There was no Pokemon in lake that took there bate. So, Harry started preparing lunch while Daphne prepared poke food for their pokemons. Harry and Daphne released there pokemons and they started eating.

After that the Pokemon started training, Pikachu has already mastered Agility and Double Team. So, he tied a stone to its tail and told him pound into a boulder, it will help him in making his tail strong to run iron tail. Dragonite had a practice battle with Daphne's Lapras and both Greninja were having a mock battle. Harry used his aura sense to see if there is any Pokemon around. He found a flock of Spearrow, Rattata, He looks toward the river and found many Magikarp, Seel, Goldeen. There was nothing worth catching. So, he started talking with Daphne.

"What will you do while I travel and challenge gym."

Daphne thought for a bit, "I don't know. I just wanted to travel the whole world. I hear there is pokemon Co-Ordinating, I am interested in it but it hasn't started in kanto. Right now, I want to enjoy I will think about future when I am in Hogwarts."

Daphne asked, "What Pokemon do you have in mind to catch?"

Harry replied, "I want a Ralts or Kadabra, A Scyther for sure, a water type will be good, I also want a Ditto, and a Pidgeot will be a great flying type."

Daphne nodded and said, "Hmm I want a Steelix, so I will look for an Onix, I also want a Seviper, a Mewoth, that will be good for now."

Harry then began meditating and worked on his aura. He still wasn't able to create a perfect aura sphere; his aura shield was good but still needed work. Harry then helped Pikachu in training that's when he heard a happy Pokemon sound.

He goes to the clearing from where the sound came and he couldn't believe his eyes. Dancing in-front of him was the Jhoto water type starter Totodile. Harry still remembered the Croconaw that Remus fought with in a gym battle. It was a chance of lifetime so, he challenged it to a battle.

"Hey Totodile"

Totodile paused and look up towards Harry

"I want to challenge you for a battle and make you a member of my team."

Totodile stared at him for a bit then started dancing and accepted his challenge.

"Pikachu let's start, Quick Attack"

Pikachu ran towards Totodile at high speed but it dodged while dancing and fired a water gun.

"Pikachu Dodge it and use Agility"

Pikachu Dodged the water gun and rammed into Totodile at high velocity but it didn't stay down and connected a Scratch attack at Pikachu.

Pikachu was damaged due to scratch and before Harry could say anything Totodile use Crunch and held Pikachu.

"Pikachu hit Totodile with your tail and get out of there"

Pikachu training came to use and he smacked his tail which was a bit hard and Totodile was unable to hold Pikachu.

"Now Use Thunder Shock, follow it up with Nuzzle."

Pikachu Thunder Shock was super effective and the nuzzle left him paralyzed.

Harry saw the chance and threw his Wave Ball Custom Poke ball for water types and Totodile was sucked in It clicked three times and then capture Successful.

"Yes, I caught a Totodile."

Daphne laughed and said, "This is your eighth Pokemon why are you acting like this."

Harry happily replied, "It may be my eighth Pokemon but it's the first time I captured a wild Pokemon and powerful one at that".

Harry released Totodile from his ball and healed both Him and Pikachu with potions.

"Hello Totodile, I am your new Trainer, I want to become the very best will you join me on my journey. I promise I will make you strong."

Totodile nodded while dancing and Harry took out his poke gear to check Totodile

" **Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth.**

 **Ability- Torrent, Hidden Ability- Sheer Force**

 **This Totodile is a male it knows- Leer, Scratch, Bite, Crunch, Water Gun, Scary Face, Aqua Tail, Hydro pump**

 **Egg moves- Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance (Locked), Ice Punch (Blizzard), Metal Claw (Locked)"**

"Cool you are powerful no doubt. I am very very lucky don't you think Daphne."

"Yeah, wait I got something", Daphne pulled a Horsea and fought it with Squirtle who won and she captured the Horsea which was a female. They returned the Pokemons to their pokeball and started walking towards Viridian city poke centre.

They reached Viridian after walking for 3 hours, they were heading toward Poke centre when an Officer Jenny came and said. "Please show me your Trainers license." We gave her our Poke gear she verified it and handed it back and said, "Be careful, two team Rocket Members and a Talking Meowth are in the city and trying to steal other pokemon". When Harry asked, "Who's Team rocket?"

Officer jenny replied, "They are a major Criminal Organisation in kanto who steals other pokemons." Harry nodded and left the officer to her search. They reached Poke centre and asked Nurse Joy for checking their Pokemon and for a room to stay at night.

"Here is the key to your room and please wait here while I check your pokemons" after 20 mins Nurse Joy gave us the pokeball and Pikachu coming with her. Harry sent back Dragonite and Greninja and bought Venusaur and Lucario. They were heading to their room when suddenly lights are out and then loud crash was heard and two people and a Meowth came into view.

Harry asked, "Who are you guys and What do you want?"

The Meowth started talking surprisingly, "We will tell you."

"To protect the world from Devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the star above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

Harry curiously asked, "That motto was it your own creation or is it copied. Because if it's original it's quite catchy."

Meowth answered, "Thanks Twerp it's pure 100% original creation of mine."

Daphne was excited at seeing a talking Meowth, "Wow a Meowth that can talk. Are you wild do you belong to them?"

Harry meanwhile took out Venusaur while Meowth replied, "Of course I am free"

"Well that's good then Venusaur sleep powder on these three clowns."

Venusaur released his sleep powder on the three.

"Meowth I am sleepy", jessie said

"I miss growlie", James said

But Meowth was already asleep.

Daphne didn't waste any time and threw a pokeball at Meowth and captured him.

After that Officer jenny came in and thanked them for capturing the thieves, then both of them headed to their separate rooms.

After going to his room and taking a shower Harry and Daphne met at Cafeteria for dinner.

Harry said, "Harry said It's been 3 days since we left I think we should call home",

Daphne replied, "Yeah we should."

Harry took out his poke gear and called Sirius,

"Hey Kiddo, where are you?" Sirius asked

"Hey padfoot we are in Viridian city right now."

"So, anything interesting"

"Yup, I got a Pikachu and Daphne choose Squirtle from Prof. Oak, I also caught a Totodile and Daphne caught a Horsea."

"Totodile that's rare what else."

So, harry told him about Team Rocket and Daphne's talking Meowth.

"Talking Meowth that's the first time I have heard a Pokemon talk without Telepathy. Still be careful of the Team Rocket."

And after that they ate and moved to their room and fall asleep.

 **AN: - Here is another chapter. I will update randomly. Plase review.**


	7. Pewter City & A Legendary Encounter

**Pewter City and A Legendary Encounter**

 _Viridian Forest_

After having breakfast Harry and Daphne headed towards Viridian forest, after walking for some time Harry found another Pokemon that he wanted to catch. He saw a Pidgeotto, Pidgey are common around kanto but it's hard to find a wild evolved form of Pidgey.

Pikachu jumped from Harry shoulders and got ready to attack. "Pikachu fire a Thunder Shock to get its attention", Pikachu attack connected but the bird glared at the mouse Pokemon with a Tackle attack. "Dodge it with double Team and then Thunderbolt." Pikachu ran towards the bird Pokemon the moment it was going to hit it made copies of itself and fired a powerful Thunderbolt at Pidgeotto hurting it.

Pidgeotto didn't stay down and charged at Pikachu with Steel wing.

Harry saw the steel wing coming, "Another thunderbolt buddy, stop it in its track." But Pidgeotto used Double team to dodge and nailed Pikachu with the Steel wing.

Pikachu was hurt from the powerful he glared at the bird who returned to tackle him again.

Harry saw an opening and said, "Pikachu let it come trust me buddy. Dodge it with Agility at the last moment and fire a thunderbolt at full power." Pikachu nodded in understanding. Just as the bird Pokemon was about to hit Pikachu he dodged it and collected his power and fired a thunderbolt with full power.

The attack that followed was more of a thunder than Thunderbolt It was good for Pikachu as now he can work on perfecting the thunder move. Pidgeotto was completely knocked out by the powerful electric attack. Harry saw his chance and threw a fly ball at Pidgeotto who was captured without a problem. He then proceeded with checking her with his poke gear.

" **Pidgeotto, an evolved form of the Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.**

 **Ability-Keen Eye, Tangled Feet, Hidden Ability- Big Pecks**

 **This Pidgeotto is a female. It Knows- Tackle, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Gust, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Agility, Double Team.**

 **Egg moves- Air cutter, Brave Bird, Pursuit."**

Meanwhile Daphne also caught a Mankey. They many bug type and pokemons and rattatas but Pikachu and Totodile took care of them easily. According to Pokemon league after every battle the winner should get the prize money. Harry fought with many rookie trainers and earned quiet a lot this also gave his three new pokemons a chance to train and learn new moves.

On third day in the forest Harry caught sight of a rare Pokemon that he wanted to catch, a Scyther.

Harry send Totodile to battle it, "Totodile Water Gun",

Scyther dodged and replied with a wing attack

"When he is close Use crunch and hold him"

Scyther attacked but Totodile dodged and used Crunch on him.

Scyther attacked with Fury Cutter

"Totodile dodge it and end this with Hydro pump."

Just as Scyther attack was going to connect Totodile dodged and after a well-placed Hydro pump Scyther was out.

Harry caught it with a Buzz ball.

" **Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured.**

 **Ability- Swarm, Technician, Hidden Ability- Steadfast**

 **This Scyther is a male. It knows- Leer, Quick Attack, pursuit, Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Double Team, Sword Dance, Fury Cutter.**

 **Egg moves- Night Slash, Razor wind, Bug Buzz, Silver Wind."**

After Catching Scyther he trained and taught all of the four new Pokemon new moves and helped them master all of their moves. He made them workout to increase their speed endurance and stamina.

 _Pewter City_

After one week in the Viridian forest they finally reached pewter city, Harry saw a man selling rocks but he found three important rocks due to aura. Two Pokemon fossils and a key stone. He bought them.

Daphne said, "I think we should head to Pokemon centre and then to research facility to revive the fossils."

"Yeah, let's do that I think I will give the keystone and the extra venuasarite to Neville."

After reaching pokemon centre they gave their pokemons to nurse joy for check-up and booked a room to stay. After twenty minutes nurse Joy returned their Pokemon and they headed to the research centre to check and revive the fossils. When the researcher scanned the fossils he said, "The two fossils belongs to an Aerodactyl and an Amaura."

Harry said, "Daphne I know you love Ice types but I want the Amaura you can have the Aerodactyl."

Daphne thought about it and said she was fine with it. So, they revived the two ancient pokemons. Aerodactyl was a female and Daphne caught it with no problem. When Amaura was revived Daphne was seriously re-considering her decision because the Pokemon was a beautiful shiny Amaura. Harry introduced himself to the ice Pokemon and caught it.

" **Amaura, this calm Pokémon lived in a cold land where there were no violent predators like Tyrantrum.**

 **Ability- Refrigerate, Hidden Ability- Snow Warning**

 **This Amaura is a female. It knows- Powder Snow, Thunder Wave, Rock Throw, Avalanche, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Light Screen, Rock Slide**

 **Egg Moves- Barrier, Discharge, Haze, Magnet Rise."**

After catching Amaura harry trained for next three days for the gym fight. On the fourth day Harry travelled with Daphne to pewter city gym to challenge the gym leader Brock.

Harry entered the gym which was completely dark, suddenly light fell at a spot and the man sitting there said, "Who Goes There".

Harry liked his style but still replied loudly, "I am Harry potter, I want to challenge the gym leader for the Boulder Badge."

Brock nodded "I am the gym leader Brock Slate and I accept your challenge."

Suddenly he called for a kid Forrest, to act as a Referee.

"This battle is between gym leader Brock Slate and Challenger Harry Potter for the Boulder Badge. It will be a 2 on 2 battle, only challenger is aloud substitution, Let's Begin"

"Go Geodude"

"Go Amaura"

Brock eyes widened, "That is a rare Pokemon. Ice and Rock Pokemon quiet a combination."

Harry laughed and said "I know. Let's go Amaura, Rock Throw."

"Geodude defence curl and then Roll out."

Geodude curled himself defensively came rolling towards Amaura. The rock from rock throw attack didn't damaged it too much.

Seeing this Harry said quickly, "Dodge it and use Hail."

Amaura easily dodged the rollout and covered the field with snow and fog.

Brock was unable to see clearly so he tried a long-range attack, "Geodude use Magnitude." But on seeing the smile on Harry's face he knew something was up.

Harry smiled and shouted, "Amaura lets use your egg move Magnet rise and follow up with Rock Tomb". Amaura rise and floated in air, seeing this Brock was dumbfounded.

Rock Tomb hit Geodude but he was still standing although barely. Brock saw this and said, "I am sorry to do this, I rarely use this move but you have forced me to do this Harry." Harry didn't understand at first but when brock said "Geodude Explosion".

Harry frowned and watched as Geodude got knocked out taking Amaura with him and the haze cleared out too. He returned her and said, "Good job Amaura you should take a rest"

"Great work as always Geodude"

"Let's Go Onix" From Brock's Pokeball came the rock snake Pokemon.

"Harry smiled and said, "let's Battle Totodile."

"Totodile start with water gun"

"Onix dodge it and use Iron Tail"

Onix dodged the water gun and attacked back with Iron tail.

"Totodile double Team to dodge quickly and use crunch."

Totodile made substitute to dodged the attack and crunched on Onix body.

Brock called out desperately, "Try to get away with dig."

Onix cried and thrashed in pain but was finally able to get away but he was severely damaged.

Harry called out, "Totodile be natural and dance just as you like and when Onix comes out finish it with Aqua Jet."

Brock didn't understand the meaning of dancing and called out Onix to, "Come out and Tackle it."

Totodile was dancing and when Onix came out from underground he dodged it gracefully while Dancing. Brock eyes widened at that and then Totodile nailed Onix with an Aqua Jet and Onix was out.

Forrest declared, "Both Pokemon of the gym leader is down. So, the winner is the challenger Harry Potter."

"Congrats Harry, Here the Boulder Badge". Harry smiled and accepted the badge. After exiting the gym Daphne said, "Your First Gym Badge how do you feel.". Harry excitedly replied "Awesome".

 _Mt. Moon_

Afterwards moving towards the Mt. Moon, they saw a Beautiful rainbow winged bird Pokemon flying towards them. Harry instantly recognised it as Ho- oh. It landed in front of them Harry quickly took out his poke gear to take photos and check her.

" **Ho-Oh the Legendary Pokemon. HO-OH's feathers glow in seven colours depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This pokemon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow.**

 **Ability-Pressure, Hidden Ability- Regenerator**

 **This Pokemon is a Female. It knows- UNKNOWN"**

Harry and Daphne were shocked to see a legendary.

'Greetings Chosen one', Ho-Oh said telepathically.

"This is the second time someone called me with that name, is it because of the prophecy told by mew."

'Yes, your future is very dangerous, you may think you are prepared but you are too far from the truth.'

'Aura users didn't become extinct due to nature but due to jealousy and betrayal. There is no help for Aura users but the Aura Hunters still lay dormant. Be careful child this world depends on you'

"Thank you for the advice Ho-Oh I will train more and try to do my best, but still is there a reason you showed yourself to us."

'Yes, I want you to raise my child', she said giving a golden egg to Harry, 'Many greedy men still want to capture me I have other duties too. It will take time for her to grow up so that she can train but she will need your care. When she grows up she will help you fight against the coming darkness. With that I say farewell.'

Ho-Oh took off at extreme speed and she was gone. Harry and Daphne released their breath which they didn't know they were holding and Daphne exclaimed, "What the Hell!"

Harry looked at the golden egg and said, "I don't Know Daphne."

Daphne looked at him and said, "Remember our promise, we will be together no matter what."

Harry smiled and put the egg in an incubator in his bag and they entered Mt. Moon. Daphne caught a massive Onix by fighting it with Greninja. They fought many wild pokemons blocking their way. Harry also found some Mega stones, Daphne caught a Cleffa who joined her team without fighting. Cleffa took them to the centre of Mt. Moon where they saw a big moon stone and many Cleffa Clefairy and Clefable dancing around it. It then suddenly broke in small pieces evolving many Clefairy to Clefable.

Harry talked with an old Clefable and found out that this moon stone doesn't fade away after one use you can use it as many time as you want. He then gave a moon Stone shard to both him and Daphne. While getting out the Mt. Moon Harry saw one rarer Pokemon in kanto, Aron.

Harry called out Totodile, "Totodile we are going to make a new friend let's start with water gun."

Aron dodged the attack and Body slammed onto Totodile.

"It's fast attack it with metal claw and then use ice punch with your other hand."

Totodile Attacked with metal claw but Aron didn't take much damage by using iron defence but the ice punch did it' work.

"Finish it with water pulse." Totodile sends a pulse of water at Aron which knocked him out. Harry caught Aron with a metal ball and checked him with his Poke gear.

" **Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aron has an impressive defence power and eats iron ore in order to build up the metal in its body.**

 **Ability- Rock Head, Sturdy, Hidden Ability- Heavy Metal.**

 **This Aron is a male. It knows- Harden, Tackle, Headbutt, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Iron defence, Takedown, Bulldoze, Metal Sound.**

 **Egg moves- Body Slam, Dragon Rush, Stomp, Superpower, Stealth Rock."**

While travelling Harry decided to call Remus and told him Everything that happened. Remus insisted he should be careful and doesn't go looking for trouble.

 **AN: - So, what do you think. Ho-Oh will start training around Hogwarts second or third year. Mega evolution is there but the gym battles are not the time for Mega Evolution.**

 **Pokemon List: -**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard**

 **Venusaur**

 **Lucario**

 **Zoroark**

 **Greninja**

 **Dragonite**

 **Pikachu**

 **Totodile**

 **Pidgeotto**

 **Scyther**

 **Amaura**

 **Aron**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja**

 **Charizard**

 **Lapras**

 **Glaceon**

 **Sylveon**

 **Squirtel**

 **Mankey**

 **Aerodactyl**

 **Cleffa**


	8. Cascade badge, Thunder Badge & SS Anne

**Cascade badge, Thunder Badge and SS. Anne**

 _Cerulean City_

Harry and Daphne took their time to reach Cerulean and used that time to train their Pokemon, Daphne's Squirtle evolved to a Wartortle and Cleffa into Clefairy, after reaching Pokemon centre they took the day off.

Next day they both headed towards the gym. The gym leader Misty had a tom-boyish attitude and arrogance she said, "That cute electric mouse can't beat my Pokemon. It will be your funeral."

Harry Just snorted and said, "We will see."

Referee declared, "This will be a two on two battle for Cascade badge between gym leader Misty Waterflower and challenger harry Potter. Let the Battle Begin"

"Misty calls Starmie", from her pokeball comes a star like Pokemon.

Harry looked at Pikachu and said, "Let's go Buddy." Who jumped from his shoulder to the battlefield.

"Starmie Rapid spin take that mouse out."

"Pikachu dodge it and nail it at the middle with an Iron tail."

Starmie started spinning and charged towards Pikachu but Pikachu quickly dodge it and stuck an Iron tail at the gem at the middle of Starmie body.

Misty quickly said, "Starmie Quickly Use Recover."

"Don't let it recover Pikachu Thunder."

Pikachu did as told and the thunder stuck Starmie who was knocked out.

Misty glared and said, "You may have got lucky but it won't happen again. I will have my strongest Pokemon that will destroy you, Misty call Gyarados."

Gyarados came out and instantly fired a Hyper Beam at Pikachu who barely dodged it but was still pretty hurt. Misty was telling it to stop and listen to her but it was clear that it wasn't in the control of gym leader.

Harry just stared at the Pokemon with dread in his eyes. When Misty saw this she decided to let Gyarados go on its own and she will win for sure, she scuffed arrogantly and called out to Harry, "Are you scared." Daphne sighed and muttered "You shouldn't have done that."

Harry moved his gaze from Gyarados to Misty who saw Harry glowing Emerald eyes and gulped in fear. He then said, "You sent out a Pokemon you can't control in a gym match. I will make sure you are out of the gym by the end of the week." Misty was now scared but he continued, "Pikachu come back please." He looked at Misty and said, "I love every Pokemon I really do but the only exception is a Gyarados, I hate it because I have a bad history with it. You sent a monster to scare me, I will show what a real monster is like." He said this glaring at Gyarados and threw his pokeball and came out his first Pokemon his brother Charizard.

Custom made pokeballs have a very good feature, A Pokemon inside knows what's happening outside when he saw Gyarados sending a hyper beam at Pikachu and the girl speaking arrogantly he was mad because he knows Harry's history very well. When he came out of the ball he roared so loud and glared at the opposite Pokemon and girl that almost everyone was scared.

What followed was a brutal beatdown of Gyarados by Charizard. By the battle field which was a swimming pool didn't have a drop of water, the swimming pool was destroyed and Graded lied there bleeding with burn marks all over him. Harry took the Cascade badge and got out of the gym and Daphne followed him

After they reached Pokemon centre and he gave Pikachu and Charizard pokeball to Nurse Joy Daphne asked, "You Ok",

"I don't know. I know I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't control myself."

Daphne nodded and comforted him. Harry called Sirius and told him what happened and made sure to complain to the Pokemon League about the gym. Misty lost her gym leader status and the league assigned another trainer as the Cerulean gym leader.

Harry and Daphne started their journey to Vermillion city the very next day. They met a trainer AJ who was looking for his consecutive 100th win, he had a unique way of training Pokemon. AJ showed them his unique training style, he told them how he created his training equipment's. Harry and AJ decided to have a battle.

AJ choose his Sandshrew, Harry released his Aron.

"Aron use Rock Tomb", Sandshrew didn't have time to dodge and was hit with the attack. "Uhh Sandshrew Dig"

"Big mistake AJ, Aron Earthquake.", "Oh no Sandshrew get out of there" Aron used Earthquake while sandshrew was beneath the land. Sandshrew got out but he was little daze but still not out.

"You have trained Sandshrew well AJ"

"Yeah Sandshrew Sand attack and follow it up with Rollout."

"Try and dodge it Aron and then finish it with combination of Iron Head and Head Smash."

Aron tried to dodge but it couldn't see clearly through the sand and was hit by rollout. Aron got up and dashed towards Sandshrew Iron Head Smash and Sandshrew was knocked out.

"Good battle AJ hope we will battle again."

"Yeah well goodbye then", and Harry and Daphne Left AJ to his training

On the way they found a hidden village where Daphne caught the village protector Bulbasaur after they saved the pokemons from Team Rocket members who were there to steal Pokemon, after Marlene the village caretaker insisted on Bulbasaur to go with Daphne.

Harry continued his and his pokemons training and eventually Aron evolved into Lairon. Harry caught a boy named Damian abusing his shiny Growlithe he fought with the boy and knocked him out and called Officer Jenny. He was charged for abusing all of his pokemons his trainers license was destroyed. All of his Pokemon were sent to rehabilitation centre except Growlithe who joined Harry's team.

" **Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting.**

 **Abilities- Flash Fire, Intimidate, Hidden Ability- Justified.**

 **This Growlithe is a male. It knows- Bite, Flame Thrower, Odor Sleuth, Flame Wheel, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Agility**

 **Egg moves- Fire Spin, Flare Blitz, Heat Wave, Crunch"**

After travelling for a few days, Harry found a Squirtle who was wearing shades and loves to prank travellers. Harry battled it with Totodile, in the middle of the battle they both evolved into Wartortle and Croconaw. At last Croconaw won and Harry caught the Wartortle with a wave ball.

" **Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon and the evolved form of Squirtle. Its furry tail is very popular as a symbol of long life.**

 **Abilities- Torrent, Hidden Ability- Rain Dish**

 **This Wartortle is a male and knows- Tackle, Water Gun, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Bubble, Protect, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse, Skull Bash**

 **Egg Moves- Aqua Jet, Aqua Ring, Dragon Pulse, Aura Sphere."**

After many training sessions and adventures both of them reached Vermillion ready for his fourth gym badge. When Harry goes in to the gym to challenge Lt. Surge, he finds a big muscled man in army clothes standing on the other side of the battle.

Harry said, "I am here to challenge you to a gym battle."

Surge replied, "Sure kid it will be three on three battle."

With that Surge sends out his Magneton.

Harry decided to start with Growlithe. "Use Flame thrower Growlithe."

"Dodge it and use sonic Boom", Magneton dodged the flames and fired a sonic boom which connected to Growlithe.

"Good work, give that puppy a good Thunderbolt."

Harry gritted his teeth at the comment "Growlithe dodge with agility and use Fire Fang." and Growlithe did as Harry said and the fire type move was supper effective magneton looked Worn out.

Surge saw that Magneton was very much worn out and decided to finish it, "Zap cannon"

Harry replied, "Intercept with Flamethrower and follow it up with Fire Spin"

The two attacks met in between them and exploded in between but before magneton could do anything else he was hit by the fire spin and Magneton was knocked out.

"Good work kid, now deal with this, Let's Go Raichu, Thunderbolt and finish it with Volt tackle."

"Dodge it", Harry yelled but it was of no use.

Growlithe didn't have time to dodge and was hit by the thunderbolt, then Raichu surrounded his body with electricity and slammed into Growlithe completely knocking him out.

Harry recalled Growlithe, "Good work Growlithe, Come out Amaura."

"Rock Tomb follow it up with Earthquake"

Raichu was blocked between rocks and couldn't dodge due to earthquake.

"Raichu get out there and focus punch"

"Amaura use Hail and dodge the punch", Amaura covered the field with snowy fog but still Raichu was able to free himself from the boulders and nailed Amaura with a focus punch. Amaura was hurt, Surge called out, "Brick Break don't let it get up."

Harry worriedly said, "Get up Girl and use Protect and follow it up with Sheer Cold". Amaura Stopped the Attack with a protect Barrier and used Sheer cold.

The move sheer cold was not completely controlled but still the entire gym was freezing Surge called out, "Raichu Volt Tackle."

Raichu smashed Amaura with a volt tackle knocking him out but the cold and other damage was too much for him and too fell.

"Well it's two for two let's go Manectric"

Harry returned Amaura and thought whom to choose. He can't choose water types they will be at complete disadvantage, "Pika pi pika". Harry looked at Pikachu and said, "I know you want to fight Pikachu but another time." Pikachu wasn't convinced but accepted. Harry smiled and said, "Lairon I choose you".

"Lairon shake it up with Earthquake", "Magnet Rise Manectric."

Lairon produced earthquake but manectric started floating, harry anticipated this and called out "Now Body slam him."

Manectric didn't have a chance to dodge while floating and took the full heavy weight of Lairon. "Fire Fang manectric get out of there."

Manectric fire fang hurt the part steel type Lairon and he got away from manectric.

"Lairon dig and then come out with Iron Head Smash."

Lairon dug underground, Surge called out, "Stay alert Manectric and try to dodge." But Lairon didn't miss. Manectic was in pretty bad shape but was still standing.

"Lairon Finish this with your new move Dragon Rage."

Surge eyes widened as he helplessly watched manectric getting hit by the powerful dragon attack and getting knocked out making Harry the winner.

Surge gave him the Thunder Badge and said, "Here take this the Thunder Badge. If you got some galleons to burn with you then the big luxury ship SS Anne is in Vermilion city docks and will be leaving in three days. There will be a tournament held on the ship with some good prizes, if you got a chance enter for sure." Harry nodded and headed toward Pokemon centre to check on his Pokemon.

After getting back his pokemons from Nurse joy Harry visited the docks and got two tickets for SS Anne in Luxury booth for himself and Daphne. After three days, both of them entered the ship, they saw how big and luxurious it really was. Daphne decided to enter the Tournament too. The ship contained many shops its own small Pokemon centre and many other things.

Daphne decided to go shopping so Harry visited some shops when something Piqued his and Pikachu interest, an Alolan Thunderstone. Alola was a distant region with no Pokemon league and some of the Pokemon there are of different types than the normal ones available in other regions like a snow type vulpix and Sandshrew. This thunderstone can be used to evolve raichu into a Alolan Raichu which is an electric and psychic type. Pikachu has been at its best but he didn't want to evolve into a Raichu so he couldn't learn anything new. Harry and Pikachu decided to evolve Pikachu into a Alolan Raichu. After Buying it Pikachu readily evolved and they headed to a practice room to check Raichu new moves and get used to his body. Raichu was faster and can float on its tail he was obviously more powerful and now he had no problem in going into a pokeball.

Daphne was surprised by Pikachu decision on evolving but supported it none the less. Harry worked with Raichu for the next two days on his new moves. Harry and Daphne breezed through First to Third round of the tournament, first challenge came from a trainer named Harrision for Harry but He won the match with his Lucario, Raichu, Wartortle against Harrison Blaziken, Sneasel and Kecleon.

Harry and Daphne both reached Semi-finals with a sinnoh trainer paul and a Johto trainer jack.

"The first Semi-final match is between Paul from Veilstone Town, Sinnoh and Harry Potter from Godric's Hollow, Atlantic. This will be a three on three battle Trainers choose your Pokemon."

From what Harry has seen Paul was a good battler but mostly depended upon pure raw power and didn't seem to care much about his Pokemon he always tried to push them above their limit.

"Battle Ready Grotle" Paul released the Sinnoh grass type starters second evolution.

Harry replied with "Growlithe, I choose you."

Paul started the attack, "Energy Ball" Grotle released an energy ball towards Growlithe. Harry called out "Send that ball back with Iron Tail". Growlithe turned its tail into an iron and did a summersault and smacked the energy ball back at Grotle.

Paul called out, "Dodge it and follow it up with Razor Leaf". Grotle dodged his own energy ball and send Razor sharped leaf towards Growlithe.

"Burn them Growlithe with Flamethrower. Hit it again with a flamethrower."

Growlithe burned the razor leaves and send a flamethrower towards Grotle.

"Protect." Grotle created a protect barrier stopping the Flame Thrower.

When Harry saw the protect he knew he have to end this one way or another, "Growlithe go all out, Flare Blitz", "Grotle Giga Impact.

The two Pokemon ran towards each another and smashed creating an explosion which threw them aside. Both Pokemon tried to get up but couldn't and loss consciousness

Both of them retuned there pokemons. Harry choose Amaura while Paul released his Electabuzz.

"Electrabuzz Fire punch", "Amaura dodge it and use Hail."

Amaura dodged the fire punch from the right fist but was unprepared for a punch from the left hand. Paul smirked while Harry gritted his teeth but Amaura got up and used Hail.

"Electrabuzz Find it and use Hammer arm", Harry called out, "Amaura don't let him hit or find you finish him with an Ice Beam."

Electrabuzz couldn't find Amaura and was knocked out by the powerful ice beam."

Paul recalled Electabuzz and called out, "Magmar battle ready"

"Magmar Lava Plume follow it up with fire blast", "Amaura Protect"

Magmar literally burned the battlefield and Amaura protect didn't last much longer and then Amaura was hit by a blast of fire knocking her out.

Harry was seething Magmar was much more powerful. So, Harry decided to take out the big guns, "I choose you Greninja".

Paul was now shocked Harry hadn't used any of his strongest Pokemon previously but after seeing Greninja he knew this will be a tough one to beat.

Paul called out, "Flame Thrower".

"Greninja dodge it and follow it up with cut and then nail him with an aerial ace."

Paul watched, as Greninja moved so fast like he has never seen before easily dodging the flames and used cut on Magmar and then disappeared and reappeared above Magmar and nailed him with aerial ace. The power behind the attack was clear to him from the pain of Magmar.

He decided to end this quickly, "Get up and Hyperbeam.", "Mat Block."

Paul didn't what that meant but when the Hyper Beam connected with Greninja but didn't even scratched it his jaws dropped, he knew he was gone.

"Greninja Water Shuriken to slow him down and give it a Hydro Cannon."

The water Shuriken hit Magmar who was Dizzy and then the powerful water type attack made contact with him and he was done for the count.

"Good work Greninja", "Gren Greninja"

"And our First finalist is Harry Potter from Atlantis."

Daphne won against Jake in the second Semi-finals.

"The final match is between Daphne and Harry both of them are from Atlantis. This will be a three on three battle Lets Begin."

"What do you say Daphne lets go all out."

"Sure, Aerodactyl Come out", She then touched the key stone on her bracelet and called out, "Mega Evolve"

From Daphne's pokeball came out the ancient and rare Pokemon Aerodactyl but to everyone's surprise he then changed his form and evolved further.

Harry smiled and released his Venusaur, "Venusaur let's battle together Mega evolve." Similar to Aerodactyl, Venusaur also evolved further and looked more menacing than before.

Everyone watching was quite dumbfounded, Paul was gaping with his mouth open thanking anyone present above that he didn't have to fight something like that.

Just then the announcer announced, "We have decided that it will be a One -on One match as it is unexpected for the battlefield to survived after these mega evolutions."

The audience protested but organisers didn't budge from their decision, Harry and Daphne agreed to it.

"Venusaur leech seed"

"Dodge it and use Dragon Claw",

"Venusaur defend with leaf storm"

Mega-Venusaur created a storm of leaf and send it towards his opponent but Mega-Aerodactyl cut right through it and hit Mega Venusaur with dragon Claw. Mega-Venusaur cried in pain.

Harry quickly said, "Don't let it get away grab him with your vines and hit him to the ground while using Giga Drain and then full Body Slam."

Mega-Venusaur did just as told and Mega-Aerodactyl was underneath the heavy Pokemon and took its energy. Daphne cried out, "Try and get out of there"

Mega-Aerodactyl finally managed to get out, Harry called out "Leech seed now", this time leech seed found its target and covered mega-Aerodactyl body with plants slowly sapping his energy.

Daphne knew she was done for Leech seed was doing its work so she called out. "Let's try and finish this Giga impact"

"Venusaur end this Frenzy Plant", harry called out loudly.

Mega-Aerodactyl dived towards Mega Venusaur with giga impact but was stopped in its tracks by the frenzy plant and was knocked out.

"And the winner of the Tournament is Harry potter from Godric's Hollow, Atlantis."

The audience cheered as they received their prizes. The prize contained evolutional stones set for both of them and a Pokemon. Daphne got a normal Vulpix but Harry got a rare Alolan snowy Vulpix at that Daphne had a scowl on her face.

But afterwards Harry said that he wanted the normal Vulpix and she can have the Alolan one. Daphne first Hugged him then Kissed him on his cheek and ran away with her Vulpix. Harry was a startled for a bit but then he decided to check Vulpix.

" **Vulpix, a Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails. Vulpix uses powerful flame attacks.**

 **Ability- Flash Fire, Hidden Ability- Draught**

 **It's a female, it knows- Ember, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Confuse Ray, Will-O-Wisp.**

 **Egg moves (Locked)- Flare Blitz, Heat Wave, Hypnosis, Power Swap, Disable"**

The next day the left the ship and landed in Porta Vista. They stayed there for a week while Harry trained, Daphne participated in some Girls Tournament for Poke dolls which she won. After that Harry and Daphne visited the festival in Maiden's Peak, there Harry caught a Haunter with the help of Zoroark which evolved from Gastly during the battle.

" **Haunter, the Gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Gastly. Haunter can watch opponents by hiding in walls and slips through anything in its way.**

 **Abilities- Levitate**

 **This Haunter is a female. It knows- Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Dream Eater, Destiny Bond, Confuse Ray, Payback, Sucker Punch**

 **Egg moves- Astonish, Disable, Grudge, lick"**

After this both Harry and Daphne headed toward Saffron city.

 **AN- Harry got his fifth badge. Please review or comment. Suggestions are most welcomed**

 **Pokemon List: -**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard**

 **Venusaur**

 **Lucario**

 **Zoroark**

 **Greninja**

 **Dragonite**

 **Raichu (Alolan)**

 **Croconaw**

 **Pidgeotto**

 **Scyther**

 **Amaura**

 **Larion**

 **Growlithe**

 **Wartortle**

 **Vulpix**

 **Haunter**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja**

 **Charizard**

 **Lapras**

 **Glaceon**

 **Sylveon**

 **Wartortle**

 **Mankey**

 **Aerodactyl**

 **Clefairy**

 **Bulbasaur**

 **Vulpix (Alolan)**


	9. Psychics, Marsh Badge & Rainbow Badge

**Psychics, Marsh Badge and Rainbow Badge**

 _Lavender Town_

Harry and Daphne took a week to reach Lavender Town while continuing their training on the way. Daphne's mankey and Bulbasaur evolved into Primeape and Ivysaur respectively, Harry bought a metal coat and traded to evolve Scyther into a Scizor. After reaching the Pokemon centre they took the day off and filled their supplies.

Lavender city was famous for its Ghost type Pokemon. Harry decided to visit the Pokemon tower home of the host pokemons, alone because Daphne was too tired and decided to call home and talk to her mother and her 6 year little sister Astoria. When Harry reached the tower and search around it was completely empty.

"This seems wrong, I have come halfway to the tower and there is a single Pokemon around." Harry used his aura sense and found a Froslass hiding and watching him he said, "You can come out Froslass I will not harm you."

Froslass Reluctantly came to him and tell him about Team Rocket on the top floor trapping all the ghost pokemons in the tower. Harry nodded and told her to come to the top so that he can save all the others. He called Officer jenny and told her about what he learned and she was on her way. When he arrived at the top he saw three Team rocket grunts taking between them, Harry quietly Sends out Lucario and told them to knock out the three with Extreme Speed and Lucario made no mistake. Just then Officer Jenny arrived and thanked him for knocking out the grunts, they destroyed the machine trapping the ghost pokemons. On the top of the tower Harry found a Gengarite, Haunter was excited on the prospect of Mega Evolving.

Froslass decided to join Harry's team. Harry scanned her with his poke gear,

" **Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon and an evolved form of Snorunt. It freezes its opponents to temperatures nearly minus sixty degrees.**

 **Ability- Snow Cloak, Hidden Ability- Cursed Body**

 **This Froslass is a female. It knows- Ice shard, Ominous Wind, Powder Snow, Destiny Bond, Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Hail**

 **Egg moves- Avalanche, Hex, Weather Ball, Disable, Fake Tears."**

When he reached the Pokemon centre and told Daphne everything she eyed him and said, "Now you will not go anywhere without me you are getting too much lucky. Every Pokemon you see you tell me, If I decide not to catch it then you can go ahead.

Harry chuckled and said, "Yes Mam", getting a glare from her.

The very next day they started travelling towards Saffron city. After six hours of working they stopped for preparing lunch but Daphne saw a Kadabra and went after it. Harry started preparing Lunch while his pokemons trained and helped Froslass in learning new moves. Finally, Daphne returned after half an hour with a smile on his face and said, "I finally got a Kadabra now I just have to train him a bit and he can Teleport us anytime." I chuckled and told her to eat and give all the pokemons their food.

 _Saffron City_

When they reached Saffron city they directly went to the gym. Sabrina the gym leader was known as the strongest psychic known. When Harry reached the gym to challenger her she tried skim over Harry thoughts but due to his aura training she couldn't get anything. She was a bit startled at that but didn't say anything, Harry was feeling a bit uneasy.

The referee declared, "This will be a three on three gym battle for the marsh badge."

Sabrina quietly released an Espeon, Harry chose his newly caught Froslass. As the match started Sabrina commanded her Pokemon telepathically. Harry was thinking about doing the same with aura when he was shocked by what Sabrina said next, "You should go all out and mustn't hold back." and so, he did.

'Froslass use hail to hide' but Espeon managed to find her and attacked with Confusion. 'Froslass snap out of it'.

It took some time but Froslass was able to stop the confusion but at that moment the powerful psychic attack slammed onto her. 'Froslass! You ok' Froslass nodded, 'Ok then Ominous wind'.

Ominous wind found its target but Espeon was still Standing. In reply Espeon used Future sight, Harry knew when future sight strikes Froslass will be knocked out.

'Froslass we can't defend against future sight. Use destiny bond' Froslass nodded and used destiny bond which connected. The future sight attack hit Froslass and she was knocked out but took Espeon with it.

Harry returned Froslass to her pokeball and thanked her and so did Sabrina. Sabrina next Pokemon was Mr. Mime. Harry released his Haunter.

'Haunter Shadow Punch' but Mr. Mime created a barrier and used Hypnosis to put Gengar to sleep. 'Gengar Sleep Talk'

M. Mime was caught off-guard by the incoming shadow ball and was hit with it but got up. Harry was finally able to wake up Haunter but was hit with a psybeam.

Haunter was hit but came back 'Put him in Sleep and use Dream eater.'

The Dream eater did it's work and knocked out Mr. mime. Sabrina released a strong Alakazam which fired a psybeam and knocked Haunter out in a single attack. Harry was gaping at the raw power of the Alakazam, so he chose his Zoroark. What followed was the toughest battle of Harry till date.

'Zoroark He's powerful. Start with shadow ball'

But Alakazam always dodged away every attack by teleporting and appeared behind or elsewhere in the field.

Some attacks connected but were reflected back by Alakazam.

Zoroark was by multiple Psybeam and psycho cut. Harry finally saw the pattern at which Alakazam was teleporting and told Zoroark.

'Send a shadow ball at his current location and then follow it up with your special attack Night Daze. Afterwards go toward him and give him a Focus Blast.'

Zoroark Night daze hit the teleported Alakazam, Zoroark ran towards Alakazam and nailed him with a Focus Blast.'

Alakazam fired a psybeam but Zoroark dodged and hit Alakazam with a night Slash. Alakazam tried to Teleport away. Harry called out quickly, 'You know Where he will appear Giga Impact.'

Zoroark hit Alakazam with a giga impact just as he appeared and that knocked him out, but Zoroark was heavily panting and near the brink of falling. Referee declared Harry as winner and Harry yelled "Yes" excitedly.

Sabrina gave Harry the Marsh badge and said, "Your mortal enemy is in search of Hunters and he will find them beware of them." Harry was a bit startled but then he understood the massage and nodded. She then turned to Daphne and said, "Psychics usually unlock their power at the age of 13, when you do train with your Kadabra because if you want to help him you will need it." and with that she teleported them to Pokemon Centre and was gone.

Daphne was shocked from the news, after Harry gave his Pokemon to Nurse Joy he said, "I think we should call Prof. Dumbledore and tell him everything about Aura Hunters and your ability which is still locked."

Daphne remained quiet for a bit but then nodded. Harry took out his Poke gear and called Prof Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore accepted their call he said, "Ah Harry my boy, how are you and Miss. Greengrass doing?"

Harry answered, "We are good sir I just got my fourth badge from Sabrina."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Ah she is a good girl. I heard from Sirius about your encounter with the Legendary Ho-Oh, you are quiet Lucky. Is there any problem?"

"No sir, it's just what Sabrina said. She said my mortal enemy most probably Voldemort is in search of Aura hunters and she said that Daphne is a Psychic and will unlock her abilities at the age of 13."

Dumbledore remained silent for a bit then said to Daphne, "Daphne there are many Psychic. In my knowledge, the most powerful and knowledgeable psychic is your mother good friend Celestial Lovegood, even her daughter Luna is merely one-year younger than you and she is already showing signs of a psychic like her mother. So, you shouldn't worry about that right now. It was a well-guarded secret but you should know Voldemort was also a psychic so if you learn to use your abilities you can help Harry train." Daphne nodded and Dumbledore continued

"Harry from what I have gathered Aura Hunters became dormant after aura user's extinction. Voldemort may get some old books or any hunter descendant but we will be ready for him because when the hunters were working nobody knew about them not even the Aura guardians they worked quietly that's why they won but this time that isn't the case and when you are in Hogwarts you will be safe. Voldemort will be a fool to come near Hogwarts so you can relax try to win the Indigo league."

Harry replied, "Thank you sir."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "No problem my boy, feel free to call whenever you want and you both should take care of each other and have fun." and with that he disconnected.

Daphne sighed and said, "And there's that why can't everything be simple, you are a trouble magnet you know that potter."

Harry laughed and said, "I do daph, I do."

 _Celadon City_

Harry and Daphne reached Celadon city after travelling for three weeks. In between they trained and Pidgeotto finally evolved into its final form Pidgeot. The Celadon gym was more of a perfume centre than a gym. Daphne bought many perfumes for her and her mother and sister.

Harry's Gym Battle was easy compared to Sabrina's challenge.

"This is a three on three battle for the Rainbow Badge between gym leader Erika and the challenger Harry potter Let the battle begin."

Erika sends her first Pokemon, "Let's go Gloom". Harry replied with Scizor.

"Scizor Bullet punch.", "Gloom use acid."

Gloom was hit by the bullet punch, His acid attack had no effect on Scizor because he was a steel type.

"Erika asked how does acid had no effect on your Pokemon." Erika asked Scowling.

Harry sweat dropped and said, "You do know that Scizor is a part steel type", "Oh, that changes things, Gloom Giga drain",

"Don't let gloom get near you, Flash Cannon"

The Flash cannon connected with Gloom and he was knocked out.

Erika shrieked unhappily, "Ahh return Gloom, Go Chespin", the Pokemon that came out was the Kalos grass type starter Chespin.

"Chespin Pin Missile and Rollout", "Scizor Dodge it."

Scizor dodged the pin Missiles but was unable to dodge Chespin Rollout. Chespin followed up with seed Bomb which knocked out Scizor.

Harry returned Scizor and choose Vulpix to fight chespin.

"Chespin Take Down.", "Vulpix Baby Doll Eyes and then Flame Burst"

Chespin was heading towards vulpix but stopped after looking into vulpix eyes and was hit with flame burst getting damadged. "Hit it with Sludge bomb".

"Try and dodge vulpix", but vulpix was hit with the sludge bomb and was poisoned. "End this with Pin Missile", "Vulpix go all out, Fire Blast."

Fire blast overpowered the pin Missiles and hit Chespin knocking him out. Harry immediately recalled Vulpix to his pokeball to stop the poisoning.

Harry called out his last Pokemon, "Growlithe, I choose you."

Erika choose Ivysaur as her third Pokemon. "Ivysaur poison Powder",

"Growlithe burn that powder with Flamethrower.", Ivysaur Leech seed"

Leech seed found its target, harry saw if he doesn't end this quick Growlithe will be out and he would have to choose already poisoned Vulpix. "Ivysaur Razor leaf", "Flame Burst those leaves and charge in with Flame wheel".

Flame Burst burned those leaves but Flame wheel had an additional effect it burned out the Leech seed on Growlithe and he smashed into Ivysaur seriously damaging it. "End this Growlithe Inferno."

Inferno connected with Ivysaur and he was knocked out and Harry won the Rainbow Badge, his fifth badge.

When Harry and Daphne inquired about the Safari Zone, Nurse Joy told them that the safari zone is located in Fuchsia city they decided to get the badge first and then explore the safari zone for new Pokemon.

On their way to Fuchsia city Harry they met a famous vulpix breeder Susie who showed them how to take care of both Harry and Daphne's vulpix. They helped her by saving her vulpix's from Team Rocket, when they were leaving the city Susie gave Daphne a normal fire type vulpix egg. Daphne decided to give the egg to her sister Astoria for her Birthday.

After a week of walking Harry heard about a strong Snorlax that nobody was able to defeat. Harry encountered a Snorlax who was asleep and blocking the road and a water canal. Harry used his Poke flute to wake him up. Harry chose Lairon and Pidgeot to fight the big Pokemon.

"Pidgeot Steel wing and Lairon Rock Tomb", But Pidgeot was down with a single Thunder Punch from Snorlax and Lairon attacks didn't seem to have any effects. He used Surf to take down Lairon. Harry recalled both of the fallen Pokemon, now he was sure to catch this Snorlax. With such power and varied move like Surf it would be an awesome addition to the team.

"Dragonite I choose you", "Extreme speed with Steel wing hit it hard",

Snorlax was Flung Backward, he charged towards Dragonite with Giga Impact. "Dragon meet that Giga impact Head on, With Dragon Tail."

The two-powerful attack collided creating an Explosion both of them were Flung back. Harry asked worriedly, "Dragonite you ok?", "Drago Dragonite" after getting an ok from Dragonite Harry continued, "Dragon Pulse"

Snorlax replied with an Ice beam and then hit Dragonite with Zen Headbutt. Dragonite was panting but still ready to go. "Finish this Dragonite Draco Meteor."

Snorlax couldn't do anything as showers of multiple meteors hit him and he was knocked out. Harry caught him with a Weight Ball and checked him on Poke gear.

" **Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. After eating its fill, Snorlax is too sleepy to move. Small children sometimes play on its belly.**

 **Ability- Immunity, Thick Fat**

 **This Snorlax is a male. It knows- Defence Curl, Tackle, Amnesia, Belly drum, Heavy Slam, Sleep talk, Giga Impact, Rollout, Rest, Hidden Power, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Protect, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Earthquake, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Focus Punch, Flame Thrower, Fire Blast, Shadow ball, Rock Tomb, Surf**

 **Egg moves- Counter, Curse, Double Edge, Zen Headbutt, Bulldoze, Pursuit, Belch."**

Harry's eyes widened at the revelation, no wonder it was so strong and nobody was able to catch him. After checking him for injuries Harry talked with the sleepy Pokemon. Snorlax loves to train and fight he just need his food and beauty sleep regularly, Harry had no problem with it and this way he got another Powerhouse.

 **AN: - I wanted another powerful big defensive Pokemon in Harry's team. Ho-Oh egg will hatch just before Harry goes to Hogwarts.**

 **Pokemon List: -**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard**

 **Venusaur**

 **Lucario**

 **Zoroark**

 **Greninja**

 **Dragonite**

 **Raichu (Alolan)**

 **Croconaw**

 **Pidgeot**

 **Scizor**

 **Amaura**

 **Larion**

 **Growlithe**

 **Wartortle**

 **Vulpix**

 **Haunter**

 **Snorlax**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja**

 **Charizard**

 **Lapras**

 **Glaceon**

 **Sylveon**

 **Wartortle**

 **Primeape**

 **Aerodactyl**

 **Clefairy**

 **Ivysaur**

 **Vulpix (Alolan)**


	10. Soul Badge & Safari Zone

**Soul Badge and Safari Zone**

 _Fuchsia City_

After reaching Fuchsia city and checking their Pokemon health, Both Harry and Daphne headed towards the gym. When they reached the gym, it looked like a mansion in the middle of a Jungle. As Harry entered his guts screamed that something is wrong here. "Daphne, we should be careful, I have a gut feeling that there is more to this place than meets the eye, and we both know my gut feelings are never wrong." Daphne nodded and true to his word the mansion was full of traps and pit falls. Harry used his aura sense to find the right way.

Just as reached the middle of the mansion which looked like a battlefield, Harry sensed a Shuriken headed their way and Harry sidestepped of its way. Suddenly lights were on and a man emerged from shadows. "I never knew there were any aura users left. I would like if you forgive me for the shuriken but you sensed all the traps for trainers so I had to check. I am Koga gym leader of Fuchsia city and Ninja Master."

"I understand, my name is Harry potter from Godric's Hollow, Atlantis. I would like to challenge you for a gym badge and whoever you are hiding behind me please come out."

From behind the shadows behind them came a girl who introduced herself as Jeanine, Koga's daughter. Janine declared, "This will be a four on four battle for the soul Badge between the gym Leader Koga and the challenger Harry."

"Crobat come out" Koga declared. "I choose you Pidgeot", Harry called.

"Crobat Wing Attack"

"Pidgeot Steel wing"

Both of the attacks collided effecting both of the pokemons, they were equal in strength.

Koga called out, "Air Cutter Crobat", "Use Air slash Pidgeot".

Again, both attacks were of equal power. Koga called out to use Venoshack, "Pidgeot dodge it with Tailwind and then Twister".

Pidgeot use the extra speed boost to dodge Venoshack and trapped Crobat with powerful dragon type move Twister.

Koga said hurriedly, "Get out of their and Cross poison".

Crobat finally managed to get out of the twister and hit Pidgeot with Cross poison, poisoning Pidgeot.

Harry said, "Pidgeot finish this quickly Brave Bird."

"You too crobat."

Both pokemons were surrounded with a blue light and collided with each other knocking each other out.

Koga returned Crobat and sends out his Weezing.

Harry seeing the poison type called out Scizor.

Koga immediately called out, "Cover the field with Smog". The field was covered in smoke. Koga saw his chance and called out, "Psybeam" which Scizor couldn't dodge in the smoke.

Harry called out, "Scizor run across field randomly with agility till smoke clears out, if you find Weezing hit it with Night Slash as many times you can."

Koga watches as his plans backfired and Scizor hit Weezing with multiple Night Slash.

"He called out Weezing there's no way-out Self-Destruct" and Weezing self-destructed and knocked out Scizor with him. Harry grumbled and returned Scizor while saying, "I hate Self-Destruct and explosion. I have to find a way to neutralize it."

Koga laughed and said, "We all do, If you do find a way please do share. Arbock go."

Harry chuckled and said, "If you look at that way hate the move Destiny bond but it's really useful like an ultimate hack in a battle. Arbock the mascot of Slyherin well let's get my inner Gryffindor out, Let's Go Arcanine."

Daphne snorted at that and Koga laughed and said, "Ah the Stories of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin well let's continue the battle."

Harry's shiny Growlithe had evolved during a training session before coming to Fuchsia city. Harry called out, "Arcanine flamethrower."

"Arbok dodge it and hit it with Poison Tail."

"Arcanine reply with Iron Tail."

Both the tails collided but Arcanine iron tail prevented him from getting poisoned. "Arbok Slam", "Get out of there with Extreme speed and fire flamethrower everywhere"

Arbok didn't have anywhere to go. Arcanine released fire blast and it hits its mark and knocked out Arbok.

Koga returned Arbok and released Drapion, "Sludge bomb and follow it up with Earthquake."

Arcanine couldn't dodged and was hit by sludge bomb and got knocked out with a single hit.

Harry returned Arcanine and decided to play safe, so he decided to go all out, "Lend me your aura Lucario."

"Drapion Fire fang",

'Lucario don't let it get near you Metal sound and then hit it with a Bone Rush'

Lucario produced a screeching sound of metal grinding stopping Drapion in its tracks and hit it with a Bone Rush.

"Ah you are talking with aura. Good you should always train with your gifts, no matter Drapion Aerial Ace."

The un dodgeable attack connected with Lucario and he was thrown back but he got up quickly.

'Lucario you all right' Lucario nodded, "Drapion Crunch", Koga called out.

'Lucario dodge it and follow it up with Close Combat'

Drapion tried to use crunch but Lucario sidestepped to dodged and started beating Drapion with Close combat.

"Drapion hit him with an Iron tail", Drapion Iron tail connected and he was able to get away from Lucario.

'Lucario Finish this Aura sphere.' The aura sphere connected with Drapion and he was knocked out.

Jenine declared, "All the Pokemon of the gym leader are unconscious, so the winner is the challenger Harry."

Koga gave him the Soul badge and said, "If you ever go to Kalos search for the ninja village, Aura guardians and ninjas used to be partners from what I have heard maybe they can help in your training." Harry nodded and left the gym with Daphne who congratulated him for winning his sixth badge.

When they reached Pokemon centre Harry gave Arcanine, Scizor and Lucario pokeball to Nurse joy. Daphne suggested that Harry should call Sirius or Remus to tell what Koga said.

Sirius congratulated him on defeating Koga and said that he will discuss it with Dumbledore. They took the day off and decided to head towards Safari zone tomorrow morning.

The group arrive at the Laramie Ranch where a family of ranchers, with their daughter, Lara and her Ponyta, were preparing for an annual Pokémon race. Her ponyta usually burns anyone else who tried to touch her but took a liking to Daphne. While Practising Lara was hurt, so she insisted on Daphne ridding her ponyta in the race, Daphne agreed. A rival competitor Dean with his dodrio contacted Team Rocket to help him win.

Before the race started Dean took Team Rocket to Laramie Ranch stable for all their Ponyta and Rapidash but Harry got there first and defended the group of Ponyta and Rapidash. Team Rocket decided to help by ambushing the other racers on the way but Lara's Ponyta evolved into a Rapidash and beated Dean to win the race. Harry Contacted officer jenny who arrested Dean and team Rocket members. They decided to spend the night with Lara's family and head for Safari zone in morning.

When the morning came and Harry and Daphne were heading out, Lara's father came riding a shiny Ponyta and said, "Daphne I want you to catch this ponyta and use it in battles. She is fast but doesn't like racing".

Daphne was shocked and replied, "But it's a shiny they are very rare. I can't just take it for free."

Lara father laughed and said, "Our family isn't interested in battles and take her as a Thank you gift for helping us." Daphne accepted and caught the shiny Ponyta, they said their goodbyes and continued their Journey.

 _Safari Zone_

Both of them reached Safari zone after half an hour. The gatekeeper said, "You can't use your normal pokeball. No battling you have to convince the Pokemon to come with you". They nodded and gave 100 galleons each to get 30 safari balls and were allowed to enter.

Both of them walked in and saw many common Pokemon. Daphne said indicating towards the visible lake, "Let's go separate and we will meet at the lake after finishing. Harry agreed and started searching for Pokemon to catch.

After ten mins of walking Harry saw a Vulpix which looked a little different then it was gone after some minute he encountered another Growlithe who like the Vulpix has the same round face and then he was gone too. Harry didn't understand so he used his aura sense and saw a Growlithe changing its figure to a Scyther. It was a Ditto, harry wanted to catch it bad so when ditto came out as Scyther harry said to him. "You love to battle don't you Ditto.", Ditto stopped and then nodded and changed back to its original form. Harry said, "Why don't you join my team and we will battle many other pokemons together" Harry said showing him the safari ball, ditto excited jumped and caught himself in the ball. Harry took out his Poke gear and scanned.

" **Ditto, the Transform Pokémon. Ditto has the ability to reconstruct its entire cellular structure into whatever it sees.**

 **Abilities- Limber, Hidden Ability- Imposter.**

 **It's a female and it knows- transform."**

After some time, Harry saw four Eevee fighting each other, Harry called them and said, "Hey why are you all fighting." An Eevee came forward and said "Eevee vee eve". Harry got some idea about what the Pokemon said and replied, "You all want to evolve" The four of them nodded, so he took out his poke gear and scanned them there were three females and one male.

" **Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many forms.**

 **There are three females and one male in this group."**

Harry showed them the different evolved form of Eevee. The male wanted to be an Umbreon, and other three wanted to be Espeon, Glaceon and Sylveon. Harry told them, "You can come with me I can help you with evolving into your desired form." The Eevee discussed between them and accepted Harry's offer, Harry took out four pokeball and caught the four of them.

Harry finally got back to the lake but what he saw made his eyes bulge out. In front of him was a Rhydon swimming in the lake, Harry decided he will do anything to catch him. He took out some poke food from his bad and a sandwich for himself and then called Rhydon, "Hey Rhydon can you please come here I want to talk to you". Rhydon eyed Harry for a minute but eventually came back to land Harry gave him the poke food which he ate eagerly. Harry watched Rhydon for a bit and then said, "Hey Rhydon I am Harry, I am a pokemon trainer. You are a rare Pokemon, most rock types have weakness to water but you are special I wanted to ask do you want to join my team, I can help you become strong and then evolve into a Rhyperior". When Rhydon heard about evolving and getting strong he agreed and harry caught him with the Safari ball.

Just then Daphne came in view and said, "You are a lucky Bastard." Harry chuckled and said, "I know" and scanned Rhydon.

" **Rhydon, the evolved form of Rhyhorn. It is known as the Drill Pokémon. Its large horn gives it formidable attack power.**

 **Ability- Lightning Road, Rock Head, Hidden Ability- Reckless.**

 **This Rhydon is a male and it knows- Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Iron Tail, Earthquake, Mega Horn, Takedown, Bulldoze, Thunderbolt, Thunder.**

 **Egg moves- Surf, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Rock Climb, Dragon Rush, Skull Bash."**

Harry continued, "I finally caught a Ditto and four Eevee's too".

Daphne nodded and replied and said, "Good for you, but I caught an Espeon, Electabuzz, Scyther, Kangaskhan, Cubchoo."

They were about to head out when suddenly a Dragonair came out of the lake. Daphne took out some food and gave it to her. Harry talked to the Dragonair and found out that she doesn't want to evolve into a Dragonite. Daphne asked her to join her team and said that she would give her an ever stone, so that she doesn't evolve any further, Dragonair agreed.

 **AN: - Harry will catch only one new Pokemon and an egg till the indigo league. Daphne will get two eggs one will be a Legendary.**

 **Pokemon List: -**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard**

 **Venusaur**

 **Lucario**

 **Zoroark**

 **Greninja**

 **Dragonite**

 **Raichu (Alolan)**

 **Croconaw**

 **Pidgeot**

 **Scizor**

 **Amaura**

 **Larion**

 **Arcanine**

 **Wartortle**

 **Vulpix**

 **Haunter**

 **Snorlax**

 **Ditto**

 **Eevee (4)**

 **Rhydon**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja**

 **Charizard**

 **Lapras**

 **Glaceon**

 **Sylveon**

 **Wartortle**

 **Primeape**

 **Steelix**

 **Aerodactyl**

 **Clefairy**

 **Ivysaur**

 **Vulpix (Alolan)**

 **Ponyta**

 **Espeon**

 **Electrabuzz**

 **Scyther**

 **Kangaskhan**

 **Cubchoo**

 **Dragonair**


	11. Eggs & Volcano Badge

_**AN: -**_ _ **Flippy3131 thanks for reminding me about Meowth. I wanted him at Hogwarts but a bit Co-operative because he is a technical Genius look at the Team rocket machines in Anime. I forgot to mention what happened to him but I have addressed it here.**_

 **Eggs and Volcano Badge**

Harry and Daphne were training there pokemons when Harry remembered something and asked, "Hey Daphne what happened to the Meowth that you caught from Team Rocket". Daphne grinned wickedly and said it was being non-cooperative and giving me cold shoulders so I send it to my mom to show him the meaning of real cold. My mom is training him now I will have him back when I go back home." Harry nodded because he too knew that Lorelei Greengrass can be a warm and lovely person but when she doesn't like something she can be as cold as devil, after all Daphne got her Ice Queen personality from her.

Daphne and Harry were walking towards a coastal city to catch a ferry to Cinnabar Island. Harry got a Fire stone for Vulpix and evolve it into a Ninetales, Daphne also asked her mother for an Alolan Ice stone and evolved her Alolan Vulpix to a beautiful snowy Ninetales. Daphne's Wartortle finally evolved into a Blastoise, Ivysaur evolved to a Venusaur and she used her moon stone shard on Clefairy to evolve it to a Clefable. Harry Haunter also evolved into a Gengar.

It was the month of December and was snowing heavily. Both of them were sitting inside a cave chatting when they heard a cry of a Pokemon. They ran out and saw a Pokemon crashing down near them. When they saw the Pokemon they were speechless, it was the legendary Articuno. It was also carrying a blue white egg with it. They saw some Team Rocket grunts coming their way, Daphne tried to heal the legendary bird with some potions while Harry fought the grunts and knocked them and their Pokemon out, but he did find out an important thing Team Rocket boss name, 'Giovanni', Harry had heard this name but he couldn't focus where. Daphne came to him and said, "I did what I can do to help her." She then released her Kadabra and told it to teleport the grunts to nearby police station. Daphne helped Articuno to reach near the cave they were staying and gave her food to get its energy back. Harry put the egg in an incubator and gave it to Articuno.

Articuno after eating said Telepathically to both of them, 'Thank you chosen one and Daphne you have my eternal thanks.'

"You don't usually come here what bought you to us?" Harry asked curiously.

'I was coming to talk to you chosen one, mew gave me a massage for you. She said that a group of humans calling them Team Rocket somehow got her DNA and are making a clone of her. If you ever come across him and you will you should try and help him. I was coming to tell you when those humans found me and tried to capture me'.

"I will do what I can". They stayed in the cave for that day while Articuno recovered. In the morning, the legendary bird gave her egg to Daphne and said, 'This egg will hatch into my son please Raise it well.' Daphne nodded and thanked her for her trust and with that she was gone. Harry joked, "Now we both have a legendary bird to raise.". Daphne laughed at that too.

 _Grampa Canyon_

Harry heard about a Pokemon fossil rush while staying at the Pokemon centre. Harry and Daphne decided to check it out. When they reached at that place they saw Leaf and Ritchie getting irritated from Garry Oak boasting. "I have already got 9 gym badges." Harry interjected by saying, "From my understanding there are only 8 prestigious kanto gym, or is it that you didn't have the guts to challenge them and challenge new low level gyms at Kanto borders. If you collected your badges from there then you don't deserve to be a battler." Garry sputtered but couldn't find any words. Gary glared at Harry and Daphne and said, "I challenge both of you to a battle." Harry looked at him and said, "Are you sure you want to battle me, you should know that I have respected and feared gym leaders like Sabrina, Surge and Koga." Ritchie interjected and said, "You have beaten Sabrina and koga." Harry nodded and said, "Yeah Sabrina was the toughest, my Zoroark was on its last breath when Sabrina Alakazam finally fell. Tell you what Gary you beat Daphne in a one on one and I will battle you.".

Daphne Glared at Harry and said, "Why should I deal with this idiot.", Harry chuckled and said "Because you chose Squirtle which he wanted."

"Ok choose your Pokemon." Gary released an Arcanine while Daphne released Sylveon. Gary said, "What Pokemon is that?"

Daphne harshly replied, "And you call yourself grandson of famous Prof. Oak"

Now there was a crowd seeing the battle. "Sylveon use Moonblast and be done with it."

Gary replied, "Dodge that attack"

But the strong fairy type attack Moonblast hit Arcanine and he was out.

Daphne told him "You call yourself a trainer, hmm you should train more." Gary returned his Pokemon and ran away.

Ritchie asked, "What was that Pokemon I have never seen it before", Leaf added, "Yeah it was so cute and lovely."

Harry said, "It's the fairy type evolution of Eevee, Sylveon." Harry then asked, "Have your starters fully evolved?"

Ritchie replied, "Yeah Zippo is as Strong as ever", leaf also said, "Forrest is now a strong Venusaur".

Daphne said, "Then you should try Mega Evolution."

Harry explained, "Mega evolution is a temporary evolution which temporarily boost a pokemon raw power and move set and their abilities and sometime types too. To mega evolve you need your Pokemon on its final evolved stage and a deep connection with them for example you can't just catch a wild Blastoise and mega evolve it. To mega evolve you need a connection with that Pokemon."

Ritchie nodded and said, "Yes, but how can I mega evolve a Pokemon. Can Charizard mega evolve."

Harry replied, "To mega evolve you need a key stone that trainer will hold and a mega stone for the Pokemon. Like Venusaur Mega stone it's like this." He said showing a stone with a DNA pattern etched into it and the he showed his key stone in his bracelet. "Sorry leaf but I can't give you this stone because it's a gift for my godbrother Neville Longbottom. But maybe we could find some key stones and mega stones here today. About Charizard he's a special case, you see a Pokemon mega evolves when a mega stone for a Pokemon is discovered but there were two Charizardite discovered X and Y."

"Charizard is the only Pokemon to have two mega evolution. Mega Charizard X is a dragon type not a fire and flying type and it skin changes to complete black with blue flames. But Mega Charizard Y is same fire flying type but with more power and a changed body shape. Oh, you also need to master mega evolution because the first time a Pokemon mega evolve it gets a big boost and can get out of control."

Ritchie nodded and they joined the fossil rush. To Ritchie and Leaf luck Harry found three keystones one Aerodactylyte, Charizardite X, and a Venusaurite but none of them got any fossils. Suddenly Ritchie fell inside an underground cave but when they reached neared the cave Ritchie came out in an Aerodactyl clutches. Somehow Ritchie released his Charizard but Aerodactyl was very strong and defeated Charizard but released Ritchie in mid-air while fighting.

Harry quickly released his own Charizard and said, "Catch him Charizard"

Harry's Charizard moved at an unbelievable speed and caught Ritchie and bought him back. Harry looked at Aerodactyl who was now glaring at Harry's Charizard, "He is strong let's catch him Charizard in to the air."

And the battle was on, Aerodactyl was repeatedly releasing Hyper beams. "Charizard go towards it and when you get a chance hit it with a Dragon claw and then Dragon Tail."

Charizard charged forward dodging the Hyper Beams and then he nailed it with a dragon claw which stopped Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam Barrage and then he hit it with a dragon tail. Aerodactyl came crashing to the ground. Harry said, "I have never seen any Pokemon releasing Hyper beams at that rate and still not tired. Charizard don't let it get up Grab him and give with a burning seismic toss".

Charizard swooped down and grabbed Aerodactyl and flied up he then covered himself and Aerodactyl in flames and rotated in the sky and then came down and smashed Aerodactyl into the ground. Harry thought he was done but Aerodactyl still got up even if he was in no form to battle. Harry sighed and said, "Charizard end this, Blast Burn!"

Charizard flied up and then descended towards ground and fired an intense shower of flames that covered the whole field and destroyed everything around it's vicinity. Harry threw an Boulder ball at the bruised and injured Aerodactyl and it got captured. Ash checked him out before sending it back to potter manor with a massage to treat it urgently.

" **Aerodactyl, an extinct Flying Pokémon. Its hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey.**

 **Abilities- Pressure, Rock Head, Hidden Ability- Unnerve.**

 **It's a male it knows- Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Giga Impact, Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Dragon Breath, Flame Thrower, Steel Wing, Rock Polish, Rock Slide, Ancient Power.**

 **Egg moves- Tailwind, Roost, Pursuit, Stone Edge."**

After that Harry gave a keystone to both Ritchie and Leaf and Charizardite X to Ritchie and Vnusaurite to leaf. Harry and Daphne stayed there for a week to train and help the other two to master Mega Evolutions.

During the battle with Aerodactyl Harry also got an unknown egg. In the following week Harry's Wartortle, Croconaw and Amaura evolved into Blastoise, Feraligatr and Aurorus. Harry also mastered the mega evolutions of Blastoise, Gengar and Aerodactyl. Daphne's Ponyta evolved into a Rapidash.

 _Cinnabar Island_

After training for a week Harry and Daphne took a ferry to Cinnabar Island. After checking on their Pokemon, they booked a room to stay. After Lunch Harry was working with different Apricons, Daphne saw him working and asked, "What are you working on?"

"I am trying to make a new pokeball, I'll call it the Legendary ball."

Daphne's eyes widened, "You are trying to make a Master ball."

Harry was startled at that, "What? No no no, we both are going to have a legendary Pokemon soon with extreme power. I am trying to make a pokeball which can contain a Pokemon with that much power. I am not crazy to create a Master ball maybe someday in future I may try but I doubt I could do it. I know Mom tried but couldn't work on it further and I am pretty sure Kurt also hasn't got the Master ball yet."

Daphne sighed in relief and said, "So, this is just a higher version of Ultra ball."

"Hmm it should be once it's finished, it will be 100 time stronger than Ultra ball. That way the legendries power will not be constricted, the only drawback is that if the Legendry Pokemon is inside the pokeball it will radiate its power. I mean it should glow with the natural aura colour of the legendary. Like rainbow or Golden colour for Ho-Oh, light blue for Articuno and so on. It will look cool but easily identifiable."

Daphne nodded and left him to his work. Harry worked till late night and finished making 10 legendary balls. Harry headed to the gym for his seventh badge the next day and challenged the gym leader Blaine for the volcano badge.

Referee declared, "This will be a 4 on 4 battle for the volcano badge between gym leader Blane and challenger Harry Potter. Trainers choose your pokemons."

"Arcanine Come out" Blaine called out.

Harry released his Pokemon, "Come out Ninetales."

"Fire vs Fire I like it, Arcanine Flame Thrower" Blaine declared.

Harry called out, "Dodge it Ninetales and use Psyshock."

Arcanine was his with the psychic attack but replied with another Flamethrower which hit Ninetales.

"Ninetales you ok", Ninetales nodded "Will-O-Wisp use your ability to its fullest." Due to Ninetales Fire Flash ability it's fire type attack was powered up.

Arcanine was hit with the attack and hissed out in pain.

"Arcanine turn up the heat Overheat."

"You too Ninetales", Both the overheat collided creating an explosion.

"Let's end this Ninetales Flare Blitz", "You too Arcanine."

The attacks collided and both pokemons were knocked out.

Harry recalled Ninetales, "Good work Ninetales. Aurorus I choose you".

"Flareon come out."

Aurorus entered the battlefield and created a Hailstorm due to its Hidden Ability.

Blaine looked through the cold wind and said, "It's got much harder, Flamethrower Flareon"

Harry called out, "Aurorus use Protect and follow it up with Earthquake."

Aurorus created a protect Barrier to stop the Flamethrower and used Earthquake which damaged Flareon very much.

Due to the earthquake and the hailstorm Flareon was severely injured and got knocked out.

Blaine recalled Flareon and released Houndoom, "Use Sunny Day".

The sunny day came into effect and neglected the Hailstorm.

"Houndoom Inferno", "Ice beam Aurorus"

The attack met and created an explosion,

"Aurorus Blizzard", "Houndoom Solar Beam"

Blizzard took effect but the solar beak hit's it marks and took out Aurorus.

Harry recalled Aurorus, "I choose you Blastoise"

"Blastoise use Aura Sphere and then Skull Bash."

The Blizzard was slowly fading away but Houndoom was nailed with the aura sphere and then it was hit by Skull Bash.

Houndoom was knocked out. Blaine released his last Pokemon. Magmortar.

"Magmortar Fire Blast", "Blastoise Rapid Spin Quick."

The Fire blast hit the shell but it still throwed back Blastoise. It was clear that Magmortar was very powerful.

Harry said, "Blaine your Magmortar is pretty powerful so I will go all out."

Harry touched the keystone in his Bracelet and called out, "Let's get going Blastoise Mega Evolve".

Blaine jaws dropped as he watched the Blastoise Mega evolved and looked cooler than ever with his shades.

"Mega Blastoise Dragon Rage", Mega-Blastoise released the powerful dragon attack.

"Protect Magmotar and use Lava plume" Magmortar stopped the Dragon rage with protect and converted the whole battlefield to molten rocks.

"Mega Blastoise get out of there with Surf." Surf cooled down the lava.

"Magmortar Hyper Beam", "You too mega Blastoise"

The Hyper beam connected and made an explosion.

Magmortar was panting heavily but Mega Blastoise was still good to go.

"End this Mega Blastoise Hydro Cannon."

The strong water type attack hit Magmortar and knocked him out.

"Great battle kid, here's the Volcano badge." He gave Harry his seventh badge.

"This is your seventh badge so you could give Giovanni a run for his money."

Harry suddenly recalled, "Giovanni the viridian gym leader of course how could I forgot."

Daphne came over and asked, "Why, What's the problem?"

Harry replied, "The grunts you teleported away one of them was muttering about their boss Giovanni before I fought them."

Blaine said, "Wait it was your Kadabra that teleported them."

Daphne said, "Yes we are in the middle of a mountain".

Blaine said, "One of those guys was a high-level member of Team Rocket he got away. The grunts usually don't know much that's why we couldn't find their boss. If what you said is true I need to contact Lance."

Harry nodded and said, "I should also call Prof. Dumbledore."

Blaine looked at him and said, "The Atlantis champion, please do so. We need all the help we can get."

Just then Harry's Egg glowed from his backpack. He took it out. and the egg hatched into an egg like Pokemon.

"Toge Togepi Togeprii", When Harry used aura to listen to her he could only hear, 'Dada Dada'.

" **Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. Happiness is stored in Togepi's shell, and it shares its happiness with kind-hearted people.**

 **This Pokemon is a baby and will take time to learn anything."**

 **AN: - Harry got Togepi. Team Rocket and Mewtwo coming up next stay tuned and please review**

 **Pokemon List: -**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard**

 **Venusaur**

 **Lucario**

 **Zoroark**

 **Greninja**

 **Dragonite**

 **Raichu (Alolan)**

 **Feraligatr**

 **Pidgeot**

 **Scizor**

 **Aurorus**

 **Larion**

 **Arcanine**

 **Blastoise**

 **Ninetales**

 **Gengar**

 **Snorlax**

 **Ditto**

 **Eevee (4)**

 **Rhydon**

 **Aerodactyl**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja**

 **Charizard**

 **Lapras**

 **Glaceon**

 **Sylveon**

 **Wartortle**

 **Primeape**

 **Meowth**

 **Steelix**

 **Aerodactyl**

 **Cleffable**

 **venusaur**

 **Ninetales (Alolan)**

 **Rapidash**

 **Espeon**

 **Electrabuzz**

 **Scyther**

 **Kangaskhan**

 **Cubchoo**

 **Dragonair**


	12. Earth Badge & Mewtwo

**Earth Badge and Mewtwo**

 _Cinnabar Island_

Blaine called Lance as soon as he can and Harry called Dumbledore and asked him to come. Lance arrived first and Blaine told him everything. He then asked Harry and Daphne, "where did you guys captured the Team Rocket members?"

Daphne answered, "Team Rocket were after a Pokemon in the mountain ranges. We were sitting in a cave waiting for the snowfall to stop when he heard a cry we ran outside and saw the Pokemon deeply injured. I am better than Harry in treating Pokemon wounds so I tried my best."

Harry continued, "I looked around trying to see what injured that Pokemon, that's when I found out Three men in team Rocket uniform searching for something. I got close to one of them when he muttered, 'Boss Giovanni isn't going to be happy if I told him I lost the bird', When they were together I released my Venusaur and Charizard to fight them. Venusaur and Charizard took on their pokemons and defeated them one of them had some strong Pokemon like a Tyranitar, and an Electivire but my Pokemon defeated them. Venusaur used a combination of sleep and poison powder to knock them out."

Lance looked at Harry and said, "Your Venusaur and Charizard took on all of their pokemons, I find it hard to believe." Harry smiled and released his Charizard.

Blaine's jaw dropped on the floor even Lance was gaping, "Where did you caught him?" Blaine asked.

Harry looked at him and said obviously, "I am a potter."

Lance after a moment said, "So Liza was talking about your Charizard"

Harry replied, "Yeah and add in Mega evolution, A Mega Charizard Y and Mega Venusaur can surely takedown there Pokemon"

Lance looked shocked, "Mega evolution with two pokemons at a time I should try it too."

Daphne said, "When I saw those men I decided to teleport them because we couldn't leave them there in the snowfall and even Officer Jenny couldn't make it to the mountains in that weather."

Lance nodded then asked. "You keep saying Pokemon again and again. Who was the injured Pokemon anyway?"

Harry and Daphne exchanged glances Lance looked at them suspiciously but then another voice spoke. "You can trust him Harry, I can vouch for him."

Harry looked up and said, "Prof. Dumbledore, are you sure."

"Absolutely Harry, sometimes we must use all the help we can get."

So, Harry told Lance everything about mew's prophecy, Ho-Oh, Sabrina's warning, Articuno and lastly the clone of mew.

Lance didn't know what to say, Lance have only seen two legendary pokemons and that's too from far. Dumbledore's Moltres and a wild Zapdos in orange Islands and here are two kids who have talked to legendries and have the responsibility of raising one. And then the news of Aura Hunters and non-dead Voldemort, it was like a big dam broke in a single day.

"What do you suggest Dumbledore?", Lance asked.

"I think Harry you should continue and take on Viridian gym with no holding back." Dumbledore replied.

Lance asked, "What do you mean."

Dumbledore eyes twinkled naturally as he replied, "If the clone of mew is in his control hen he would never show it to trainers for entertainment. But if you can push the right buttons, I mean provoke him make him angry then you got a chance. After you see the clone you should reach out to him and try to show him the truth. Because if it's clone of mew it will be a powerful psychic and intelligent."

Lance thought for a bit, "Yes that would work. When you reach viridian, you can call both of us and we can be nearby the gym for any problem."

Dumbledore nodded so he and Lance decide to meet them in Viridian. On his way towards Viridian Harry finally evolved Rhydon into Rhyperior and Lairon evolved into Aggron. Harry then encountered another Legendary, a Moltres.

Moltres said, 'Chosen one you are a good trainer and I want to train with you and become stronger and challenge my father to a fight. If you can defeat me I will let you capture me.'

Harry was shocked but nodded and released Charizard, "Charizard lets work together my brother, Mega Evolve."

Charizard body changed and became larger than before his ability drought activated and the sky was heated up.

Moltres used Fly and moved towards Mega Charizard Y, Harry called out "Charizard meet it head on with Steel Wing." The attack collided but Charizard came on top and the steel wings hit its mark.

Moltres came with an Sky attack, "Charizard steel wing and wrap your wings around you to defend."

Mega Charizard turns it's big wing to steel and wrap it around it's body and when the sky attack of Moltres it didn't did full damage but still hurt Mega Charizard.

Harry called out quickly, "Charizard don't let it get away Overheat and follow it up with Aerial Ace."

Mega Charizard fired an Overheat which hit its mark and seriously injured Moltres but he wasn't down and then Charizard hit him with an Aerial Ace and Moltres hit the ground but got up again.

Harry was in disbelief, Overheat and aerial Ace but still ready to go. Daphne looked at him and said, "It's a legendary, what else did you expect.".

Harry nodded but saw a Solar beam that hit Mega Charizard who was highly injured, "But Charizard isn't going down easily. Get up Charizard and use Dragon Pulse"

The Dragon Pulse hit Moltres, "Charizard get going and nail him with a Thunder Punch".

Mega Charizard reached Moltres who tried to dodge the Thunder punch from the left hand but was hit from the other right Hand. Moltres was on the verge of going down but still charged in with an Steel Wing. "Charizard catch the wings and give it a Seismic Toss."

Moltres was surprised when Mega Charizard stopped his wings with his Hand and held in its claws. Mega Charizard gave Moltres a Seismic Toss and slammed it to the ground. Moltres was deeply hurt but still tried to stand up. Seeing Moltres still standing Harry said, "Charizard end this Blast Burn!"

The Blast burn finally took out Moltres and Harry caught it with his new Legendary pokeball. The ball containing Moltres was glowing Orange, Daphne commented, "Well it looks like your Pokeball works". Harry replied, "Yeah" and scanned Moltres.

" **Moltres, a one-of-a-kind Legendary Flame Pokémon. So powerful, its fire dust can bring early spring to wintery land.**

 **Abilities- Pressure, Hidden Ability- Flame Body.**

 **It is a male, it knows- Sky Attack, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Solar Beam, Fly, Flame Charge, Overheat."**

Harry looked at the information and said, "Well we have work to do, He has the raw power to beat Mega Charizard but needs to work on it." Togepi who was in Daphne's arms suddenly cried out, "Togepi Togeprii Togepi".

Harry took Togepi in to his arms who snuggled happily and said, "Well looks like you are hungry let's get going, Pokemon Centre shouldn't be too far from Here."

 _Viridian City_

Harry and Daphne finally reached Viridian city after three weeks, it was the month of January and Indigo league was going to start the next month. When they reached he Viridian Pokemon centre they immediately called Lance and Dumbledore.

When they arrived in a disguise, Lance asked, "What took you so long?"

Harry happily replied, "I caught a Moltres with the help of my Mega Charizard Y. It had lot of potential and raw power, I was training him. It will take some time but I think it can be as powerful as my Mega evolved Charizard or more than that in about two years. I also made some new Legendary pokeballs because it can hold Moltres easily." Harry then showed an Orange glowing pokeball to both of them and explained what it does.

Harry gave Dumbledore and Lance two balls each and five to Daphne, Harry decide to challenge Giovanni tomorrow morning.

The very next day Lance and Dumbledore in their disguise stayed near the gym while Harry entered alone and told Daphne to not come and take care of Togepi for him because Togepi was very naughty and would always try to run away to play. Daphne knew that this was one of the minor problem but she agreed when Dumbledore said, "If something goes wrong Harry can use his aura to defend himself till we get to him, but if you go with him he can use you as a leverage to get away". Daphne was still reluctant but her mother called he and convinced her to stay away this time. Harry said, "I know we promised that we will stay together and we will, but you know Daphne that I have trained myself with my Pokemon. Team Rocket isn't that large and we have many other adventures even Voldemort is still there." Daphne finally agreed.

Harry entered the gym with a micro phone attached to him which sent every conversation to Lance and Dumbledore and Officer Jenny who was recording.

"I am here for a gym Battle" Harry declared.

"Giovanni was sitting on a platform in his chair and replied, "Hmm Harry Potter, 'The Boy-Who-Lived' I accept. I am a bit busy today so it will be a two on two". He released a Rhyperior.

Harry scowled at the title but said, "Lucario I choose you."

"Lucario let's work together Mega-Evolve".

Giovanni was shocked but didn't showed it, "Looks like you have mastered Mega Evolution good but it doesn't matter, Rhyperior Rock Wrecker"

"Mega Lucario destroy that Boulder with Bone Rush and then beat Rhyperior with Close Combat."

Mega Lucario created a Bone like structure and destroyed the incoming Boulder and then proceeded to hit Rhyperior multiple times with Close Combat.

"Rhyperior Hammer arm" Giovanni said.

Harry called out, "Lucario dodge with Extreme speed and Flash cannon."

Lucario dodged the hammer arm and hit Rhyperior with Flash Cannon. Rhyperior was knocked out.

"Hmpf not bad, Nidoking come out, Megahorn."

Mega Lucario was hit with Megahorn but it didn't keep him down.

"Nidoking Head Smash", "Lucario Focus Blast"

The attack met and both of the pokemons were injured but Mega Lucario was still good to go.

"Nidoking Hyper Beam", "You too Lucario"

The Hyper beams met in between and exploded.

"Nidoking Earthquake", Mega Lucario took the full blunt of the Earthquake.

"Nidoking Giga Impact", "You too Lucario."

The two Pokemon smashed into each other and got knocked out.

Giovanni returned Nidoking and gave Harry the Earth Badge. Harry returned the fainted Lucario and took the Badge and said, "You know expected more from the Team Rocket Boss."

Giovanni glared at Harry but said, "Hmm you are more than my people say. You have foiled many of our plans, looks like it's time for you to be put down"

"Meet Word's most powerful Pokemon Mewtwo."

From the shadows came a Bipedal Pokemon with a long tail who was covered in a kind of armour. Harry instantly reached out to Mewtwo with Aura, 'You are a legendary with the power of the legendary mew. Why are you working with team Rocket?'

Mew was surprised but said, 'You can talk to me but I don't get any psychic energy from you. No matter I will destroy all Human and your pokemons'

Harry simply said, 'Why? You stayed with Team Leader boss but I don't think he controls you. So why?'

Mewtwo said, 'I let Giovanni take me because I was new to this world. But he tried to use me control me you humans are all the same forcing pokemons to fight brainwashing them to do your bidding.'

Harry asked, 'Have you ever talked with many wild Pokemon?'

Mewtwo stared at him in confusion so harry continued, 'You know there are wild pokemons that live freely and are captured by humans. I know you think it's wrong but it's because you are a legendary. Legendary Pokemon rarely get caught in pokeball, it's impossible till now to force a legendary to make do anything if they don't want to.'

Harry continued, 'You may have the power but you are still young. This world is not evil, yes there are people like Giovanni that are more dangerous. Voldemort for example, he killed my father and my mother in front of me but I survived. Many think he is gone but I know he is still out there planning getting ready for a comeback. You are cloned from mew I know, mew told me about you there are legendries far powerful than mew. I recently captured the legendary bird Moltres, he asked to join my team to become stronger and challenge his dad. If he decides to leave I will happily free him even if I don't, I will die someday but most Pokemon outlive their trainers and legendary created the world and are still alive.'

Mewtwo listened to Harry and was in a deep turmoil meanwhile Dumbledore and Lance barged in and fought and arrested Giovanni. Dumbledore walked to Harry and said, "Is everything ok Harry", Harry said "Yes sir I just wanted to tell Mewtwo that he can't judge everyone by comparing them to man like Giovanni."

Daphne also came in carrying Togepi who jumped from Daphne's hand to Harry's. Dumbledore smiled then nodded and looked at Mewtwo and said, "Good morning Mewtwo I am Albus Dumbledore. If I were you, I would consider young Harry's words. You must see the whole world and decide your own path."

Just then the legendary Mew teleported, Lance, Daphne and Harry were shocked Mew looked like a pink fluffy cat with a long tail. Dumbledore eyes are twinkling and he was smiling Happily. Mew floated across Dumbledore happily, he laughed and replied, "Good to see you again Mew."

Mewtwo saw the shocked expression on the humans faces and asked, 'Why are you looking at Mew like this.'

Lance replied, "Most of us never see a legendary in our life talking is too far away. Mew we only read stories about so it's quiet overwhelming to see a legendary."

Mewtwo nodded and looked at Mew who was now happily revolving around Harry and Daphne and entertaining a laughing Togepi. Harry said to mew, 'You know when Ho-Oh and Articuno talked about you I thought you would be of a serious nature and who rarely talks, not a cute playing kitty like you."

Mew looked at him and just replied cutely, "Mew mew mew".

Mew then looked at Mewtwo and removed his armour to shoe Mewtwo true body. Both of them talked telepathically while others watched. After finishing their talk Mewtwo looked at harry and said, 'Mew invited me to his place of staying or hiding if you say. I will go with her but I wanted to travel and see what the world has to offer but I don't want to get caught so I want to fight me and if you can defeat me you can catch me in the ball. So that when I start travelling no one could catch me again.' Harry was shocked but nodded in acceptance.

Harry called out, "Charizard I choose you.", "We got a tough fight buddy, mega evolve"

Harry's Charizard mega evolved into its Y form. Harry decided to go all out and used aura to command. 'Flamethrower'.

Mewtwo just deflected it and fired psychic which hit Mega Charizard hard. It was powerful no doubt, 'Charizard Aerial Ace with Thunder punch'. Mewtwo was unable to dodge the Aerial Ace and was hit with it combined with Thunder punch.

Mewtwo replied with Iron tail, 'Catch that tail Charizard and slam him to the ground'.

To the surprise of all Mega Charizard grabbed the iron tail and slammed Mewtwo to the ground hard. 'Charizard Fire Blast'. Mewtwo stopped the Blast with a psychic barrier and charged in with Giga Impact, 'Charizard Flare Blitz go'

Both of them collided in air, both of the pokemons were Hurt. Mega Charizard got up first, 'Charizard Dragon Pulse'. The Dragon attack hit Mewtwo but didn't take him down.

Mewtwo used his signature move Psystrike which hit Mega Charizard and send him flying back. Harry rushed toward Charizard and asked, 'You ok'. Charizard got up and roared in reply.

"Charizard isn't going down that easily Mewtwo."

'Charizard Outrage', The outrage hit its mark but Mewtwo was still standing although injured. Mewtwo replied with Hyper beam which hit Mega Charizard.

Mega Charizard was badly hurt but still got up and glared at Mewtwo. Harry was worried so decided to go for his best attack, 'Charizard Blast Burn!'.

The most powerful fire type attacked hits it mark and Mewtwo was knocked out. Harry quickly threw a legendary ball at Mewtwo and successfully caught him. Mew who was watching the battle clapped happily and then teleported all of them to Pokemon Centre and was gone.

Lance left to deal with Team Rocket matters. Harry gave his pokeballs to Nurse Joy. Dumbledore looked towards Harry and Daphne and said, "You two have gathered quite a powerful team. I wish you luck for the Indigo League Harry", with that he was gone too. Harry told Daphne everything about what happened when she wasn't there.

After getting back his pokemons Harry scanned Mewtwo whose pokeball was glowing pink.

" **Mewtwo, Psychic type. No more data available**

 **Abilities- Unknown**

 **It is a male, it knows- Iron Tail, Psychic, Confusion, Shadow ball, Psytrike, Psywave, Hyper Beam, Giga impact."**

 **AN: - Mewtwo is young not even a one-year old, so he isn't Legendary powerful yet. Mewtwo isn't going to battle for Harry but train with him.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M,Y), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Eevee (4), Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togepi, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scyther, Kangaskhan, Cubchoo, Dragonair.**

 **Eggs are not counted till they are hatched. This is the final Pokemon list, sorry for previous errors in the list.**


	13. The Indigo League

**The Indigo League**

After the business of Team Rocket and greeting his Earth Badge. Harry and Daphne visited Pallet Town and stayed with prof. Oak. and trained his Pokemon for the Pokemon league for the next month. The four Eevee finally evolved into Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon and Sylveon. Harry taught all his new pokemons new moves and perfected their old moves. All of the Pokemon trained with the help of Harry's other pokemons and Daphne's pokemons.

Mewtwo was taking a rest and watched as some pokemons enjoyed, some were training, some playing when Harry came and sat beside him. Mewtwo asked 'You told me about the custom made pokeballs and my pokeball which you named Legendary pokeball. Moltres pokeball glow an orange colour, What's my colour?'

Harry simply said, 'Pink, it's the psychic energy colour I guess'

Mewtwo nodded and then asked, 'I heard about a Master Ball that was being designed by a company called Silph from Giovanni but they didn't succeed. They were using synthetic materials, do you think it's possible to create something with a mix of both Apricon and synthetic materials, will you ever try to make it.'

Harry lied down on the ground and said, 'You know Daphne asked me this too. I told her that I may try to do so in the future when I am old maybe. But I don't think I have any use for it. Maybe if someone created an evil Pokemon to try and rule or destroy the world which is very highly unlikely then maybe it can be of use but otherwise no. Why were you so interested in it?'

Mewtwo stayed silent for a bit then replied, 'I saw the reports and research on Master ball when I was with Giovanni. A human brain is not that much developed to analyse so many things and I found that it could be possible but were missing many key components. Then I saw your mother's notes on naturally made pokeballs and her research, she was brilliant I think'

Harry chuckled sadly and said, 'Yeah see was, both her and my dad were some of the best to ever pass out from Hogwarts. My mother was called the best trainer of her Generation in Hogwarts.'

Mewtwo nodded and continued, 'I can see from her work why she got those praises. But when I read through it I found out that the key components missing can be provide if we make the balls with the combination of nature and science.'

That gave Harry quite a shock and he got up and said, 'You are telling me that you can make a master ball? Have you noted down your work somewhere?'

Mewtwo said, 'Yes, I can make a master ball if my theory is correct which usually is, but no everything is in my head.'

Harry sighed in relief and his expression turned serious and told Mewtwo, 'Mewtwo never ever tell anyone about this don't write it or type it anywhere, keep it in your mind. Don't even try to create one, Master ball is a weapon If someone got his hand on it or your research the world of Pokemon will be doomed. Even I don't want to know, if in future an extreme situation arises only like the end of world or Humanity or Pokemon then you can make one as a last resort. Otherwise forget that topic.'

Mewtwo understood what Harry meant and nodded in understanding. "Well then let's get going."

While staying in Pallet town they met Ritchie and unfortunately Gary again. Prof. Oak was excited to see and research further on Mega Evolution because it's not common in Kanto. Ritchie was in awe in seeing the Legendries and Gary was Jealous but Prof. Oak kept him in line. Ritchie said, "Are you going to use the two legendary Pokemon?". Harry replied, "Moltres wants to battle in the league so she will battle but Mewtwo doesn't want to fight." Ritchie nodded.

"Harry can you help me train."

Harry was not sure what to say because he knew he should help Ritchie but it will cut down his training time. Daphne understood Harry's problem and said to Ritchie, "I can help you in your training. I may not be participating in the league but I am as good as him."

Harry added, "Yeah that would be great and she is good", then whispered in Ritchie's ear, "But not as good as me". Ritchie laughed at that.

 _Indigo Plateau_

After training for a month Harry was ready to give his all. Lance contacted him and told him to carry the flame of Moltres for the Inauguration Ceremony. Harry accepted and decided to do it in style which was 'Typical Gryffindor' according to Daphne.

Harry met with the Pokemon League President Charles Goodshow.

"Ah Harry Potter or Hadrian James Orion Black-Potter, your name is a bit Mouthful you know and didn't even started your titles." He said with a smile.

Harry laughed Sheepishly and said, "It's good to meet you Mr Goodshow"

"You too Harry. Lance told about your work with Team Rocket, good work by the way. I know about your fiery legend are you going to use it in the league."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I want to run with the flame of Moltres with Moltres flying above me."

Mr Goodshow laughed and said, "That will be quite a show. I can't wait to watch everybody reaction when you enter the Stadium like that."

Just then the previous runner came and gave the flame to Harry. Harry released Moltres from his ball and said, "Why don't you fly above me. Let's give them a good show." Moltres nodded and harry began running towards the stadium with Moltres flying above him. It was quite a show the look of awe and the cheering screaming was worth it for Harry, and with that the Indigo League started.

Harry steamrolled through the first four rounds without losing a single Pokemon. Gary was knocked out of the tournament in Round 3. Ritchie qualified for the Quarter finals with Harry and 6 other trainers.

In Quarter final, it was six on six on battle, Harry faced a trainer named Mandy who used Ninetales, Butterfree, Golem, Nidoqueen, Gyarados and Blastoise. Harry defeated her only by using Lucario, Aggron and Snorlax.

Lucario took out Ninetales and Butterfree but was defeated by Golem. Harry released Aggron who defeated Mandy's Golem and had a double knockout with Nidoqueen. Snorlax took care of the Gyarados and Blastoise hence helping Harry advance to Semi-finals.

Ritchie also defeated his opponent to reach the semi-finals but it was a tough match for him but he finally Mega evolved Charizard and Mega Charizard X was able to defeat his opponent Blastoise.

In the semi-finals Harry was against a Jhoto trainer Jack and Ritchie was against a girl named Clare. Clare defeated Mega Charizard X with her Dragonite and proceeded to finals.

Before Harry's match he got a surprise Sirius, Remus, Daphne's mother and sister, Neville and Susan came to watch his battle.

Harry hugged Sirius and Remus, Remus said, "You qualified for the semi-finals I just couldn't miss it." Sirius just grinned and said, "Win it"

Lorelei Greengrass, Astoria, Neville and Susan congratulated him.

Neville said, "I visited Potter Manor some time and when I saw your collection of Pokemon I trained with them too and mastered Venusaur mega evolution, thanks for the stones by the way. I just couldn't help it and came to see you and them battling."

Harry entered the Battlefield and saw jack entering the field from the other side.

Announcer announced, "Good Evening Everyone. This is the second Semi-final match of this year Indigo League. In the Blue corner, we have Jack Shirley from Goldenrod City, Jhoto and the red corner we have the fan favourite Harry Potter from Godric's Hollow, Atlantis."

Referee declared, "This will be a full six on six Battle. Substitutions were allowed. Trainers choose your Pokemon."

Harry decided to try and dominate from the start. "Moltres I choose you."

Jack said, "Fearrow come on out"

"Fearrow Steel wing," Jack commanded. Harry said, "Moltres you too but add in Flame charge."

The bird pokemon collided in air but Fearrow was burned due to flame charge and Moltres Ability.

Moltres wasn't that much affected. "Moltres Sky Attack"

"You too Fearrow". The aerial attack met and damaged each other.

Fearrow didn't look good and he was still burning, "Moltres end this Solar Beam"

Jack declared worriedly, "Dodge it Fearrow."

But Fearrow was exhausted and too slow to dodge and was hit with the solar beam which knocked it out. Harry declared happily, "Good work Moltres"

"Fearrow is unable to battle, Blue trainer choose your next pokemon".

Jack returned Fearrow and thanked her for her effort. "Mamoswine Come on out and use Blizzard."

Mamoswine used a powerful Blizzard. Harry said, "Jack I commend your Mamoswine power and it's a powerful Blizzard too but you are forgetting Blizzard isn't going it to stop Moltres. But I think Moltres had it's fun so, Moltres Giga Impact and then U-Turn"

Moltres Charged towards Mamoswine and hit it with Giga impact which nearly took out half its health and then Moltres returned himself to his pokeball and another pokeball opened up and came out the sleepy Pokemon Snorlax.

 _In the stands_

Susan said, "Why is Harry returning Moltres, He can beat Mamoswine."

Remus said, "Yes maybe Moltres can but Harry is trying to give his other pokemon a chance to battle and Snorlax is pretty powerful too."

Daphne just simply said, "No".

Everyone turned to Daphne but Lorelei said, "I see Harry is playing Mind games."

Neville asked, "Mind game what does that mean?"

Prof. Oak answered, "Jack was not confident when he entered the field, Harry noticed it and used it to his advantage. He thought Harry will use Moltres last and was preparing for it but when used him first he just couldn't think straight."

Lance who was sitting with them also added, "Yes, and then he declared Moltres wasn't affected by Blizzard which was a lie and he took the opportunity to damage Mamoswine and switch to another pokemon saving Moltres for later. I am impressed."

Astoria who was holding Harry's Togepi childishly said, "It's still no use because Harry's big black Charizard is Harry's strongest and defeat them all."

Remus said, "I don't know about all but still it's true that Charizard is Harry strongest even without Mega evolution."

 _Back in Field_

Jack called out, "Mamoswine Takedown."

Harry replied, "Snorlax High Horsepower."

The two heavy pokemon collided with their respective attack but Snorlax came out as winner and Mamoswine was thrown back.

Jack called out "Mamoswine get up", Mamoswine got up but was a bit dizzy.

"Mamoswine Mud Bomb"

"Snorlax defend with Rock tomb"

Mamoswine attacked with mud bombs but Snorlax stopped them with Rock boulders.

"Mamoswine Hyper beam"

The Hyper beam connected with Snorlax but Snorlax still got up.

"Jack from my knowledge Mamoswine is an Ice type does he even know any ice type moves."

Jack gritted his teeth, "I will show you Ice type moves, Mamoswine Ice beam."

But to jack surprise Harry was smiling and the ice beam hit Snorlax covering him totally in ice.

"Thank you very much Jack, Snorlax Rest. Sleep and get your energy back"

 _In the stands_

Remus smiled and said, "Jack made a big mistake"

Sirius said, "That was brilliant he manipulated him show that Snorlax could use rest."

Prof. Oak said, "It was a bluff but it worked and Jack right into Harry's trap."

Ritchie said, "I always thought making pokemon strong and training them is the way to win".

Lance replied, "It is but in high pressure battles like a League semi-final you have to prepare yourself too. I remember Cynthia the Sinnoh champion is a master in the mind games and sweet talk. She could make you battle as she wishes just by talking with you".

 _Back in Field_

Jack frowned and called back Mamoswine, "Medicham come on out."

"Break that ice with Force palm and Fire punch."

Medicham started hitting the ice covering Snorlax but the ice was strong.

"I think your Mamoswine ice attack was too strong" Harry said smiling.

Jack just glared at Harry. It took nearly two more minutes for the ice to break fully.

Harry reached Snorlax with aura, 'Get up and ready a Hyperbeam', but he also noticed a Mega stone with Medicham.

When the ice was finally broken Jack quickly called back Medicham, "Mamoswine he will take time to get up Bulldoze."

"Snorlax Hyperbeam."

To jack surprise Snorlax was up and released Hyperbeam which completely knocked out Mamoswine.

Referee declared, "Mamoswine is unable to battle. Blue trainer choose your next pokemon"

Jack sighed in defeat and called back Mamoswine.

"Golurk come out, we need to win".

Harry whistled and said, "That is a cool pokemon well let's get going Snorlax get ready".

"Zen-Headbutt Golurk" Jack cried out.

Harry, he knew that Golurk has high defence like Snorlax. "Snorlax take it and then hold him."

Golurk smashed into Snorlax belly but Snorlax caught him just in time.

Harry saw Snorlax was a bit hurt, rest doesn't recover full health. "Snorlax throw him up and Incinerate."

Snorlax threw Golurk up and burned him with Incinerate.

Golurk was panting and looked heavily damaged. This surprised Harry, "Jack is Golurk freshly caught."

Jack frowned but replied, "Yeah I got it recently as a Golett and it evolved. Why?"

Harry replied, "Golurk have good defence but a single attack shouldn't have damaged him that much. Well let's End it Giga Impact Snorlax"

"Snorlax Focus Punch"

The attack met and exploded.

Referee said, "Both of the pokemons are unable to battle. Trainers choose your next pokemon."

Harry returned Snorlax and grinned, it's time for a prank. "Come out."

What came out was the legendary pokemon Ho-Oh. Jack jaws dropped.

"Come out Feraligatr." Jack said without even watching.

Whole stadium was stunned. "Extrasensory"

The attack hit Feraligatr with the attack and flinched. "Hydro pump Feraligatr."

"Dodge it and then Copycat"

The Ho-Oh dodged the attack by moving out of the way and fired a Hydro pump back at Feraligatr who couldn't dodge.

 _In the stands_

Prof Oak was wide eyed and so was Ritchie and Lance like most of the people in the stadium, lance asked "I know he has an Ho-OH egg but he said that the Ho-Oh gave him the egg and left." But others were smiling and Sirius was grinning like a mad man. "This is a prank worthy of a marauder; wouldn't you say Remus."

Remus just chuckled and said, "Just wait and watch Lance"

 _Back in Field_

Jack commented, "Why isn't Ho-Oh flying, No problem Feraligatr Ice Aqua Jet.

Harry was shocked as Feraligatr used Aqua jet and Ice punch to freeze the water surrounding it and nailed into Ho-Oh.

Harry said to jack, "That is a cool trick well use Night Daze."

and the Night Daze hit Feraligatr.

Jack was shocked. "What but Night daze it can't be".

Harry laughed and commented, "Well the zig is up turn back Zoroark and shadow ball"

The H0-Oh changed into a Grinning Zoroark and launched a shadow ball at Feraligatr and knocked him out.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle Green trainer please send your next pokemon."

 _In the stands_

Lance was wide eyed, "I never expected that. I know Zoroark are master of illusions but looking like a Ho-Oh."

Prof Oak nodded, "I should have guessed it. Zorua and Zoroark are well known for their pranks"

Sirius said proudly, "Prongs would be proud that his son is continuing the legacy of Marauders."

 _Back in Field_

"Come out Houndoom" Jack commented.

Harry nodded and said, "Well Zoroark come back" he returned Zoroark.

"Let's go Aurorus. Use Hail"

Hail took effect and produced a Hailstorm.

Jack gritted his teeth as he saw Houndoom getting hit by the snow.

"Houndoom Inferno", Harry replied, "Dodge it and then Blizzard."

Inferno missed and the blizzard was nasty for Houndoom.

"Houndoom", "Aurorus" "Giga impact"

Harry and jack said at the same time. The pokemons collided both the Blizzard and hailstorm was doing its work and Houndoom was on the verge of falling.

Jack knew this too and decided to take Aurorus with him, "Houndoom Destiny Bond"

Harry exclaimed, "NO! I hate that move".

He watched helplessly as both the pokemon fell down.

Referee declared, "Both pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers release your next pokemon".

 _In the stands_

Togepi watched as Aurorus fell and started saying pouting angrily.

"Togepri Toge prii", Daphne watched and said, "Don't worry Togepi your Dada will win."

Sirius grinned and said, "He hasn't started Hogwarts and has already become a father. This is a great Blackmail material."

Lorelei said, "Daphne you know you should try to find a Amaura fossil too. Aurorus is beautiful."

Daphne said, "It's a shiny and at that time Harry didn't have any snow type so I let him keep it. I got the Aerodactyl instead."

Lorelei huffed and said, "Then you should work better on your negotiation skills." Daphne just smiled.

 _Back in Field_

Jack called out, "Let's go Medicham."

Harry nodded and said, "Lucario I choose you."

"Medicham listen to my heart, Mega Evolve."

"Lucario let's be one with our Aura Mega Evolve"

Jack called out, "High Jump kick"

Harry said, "Lucario Detect and then Close Combat"

Mega Lucario Dodged the kick and then proceed to beat Mega Medicham continuously.

"Medicham Low Sweep Hurry", Mega Medicham used low sweep which hit Mega Lucario.

"Don't let it get away Focus Blast" Jack called out.

"Lucario dodge it Extreme speed and then Aura Sphere Barrage."

Mega Lucario dodged the Focus blast with Extreme Speed and then started sending a Barrage of Aura Sphere's at Mega Medicham.

Jack commanded, "Medicham Dynamic Punch".

"Lucario End this Close combat with Ice punch, Thunder Punch and Bullet Punch."

Mega Medicham hit Mega Lucario with a Dynamic Punch but Mega Lucario didn't back down and use a flurry of Ice punch, Thunder punch and Bullet Punch. When he finished Mega Medicham was barely standing.

Jack said, "Let's give it our all Medicham High Jump kick."

Harry declared, "Finish this Lucario, Detect and then blaze kick."

Mega Lucario dodged the kick from Mega Medicham and gave him a Blaze kick which finally knocked it out.

Referee Declared, "Medicham is unable to battle and the winner is Harry potter"

Harry called out, "Good battle jack".

Jack smiled and said, "You too Harry and please win the next match, so that I can say I was defeated by the Indigo League winner."

"Will do Jack Will do", Harry replied.

Announcer called out, "That was an Intense battle folks but now we have our Finalists. Make sure to watch what is going to be an exciting Indigo League Finals between Harry Potter and Clare Young"

 **AN: - So, the next chapter will be finals and may be Hogwarts preparation.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M,Y), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togepi, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scyther, Kangaskhan, Cubchoo, Dragonair.**


	14. League Winners & Articles

**League Winners and Articles**

 _Indigo Plateau_

Harry was thinking for what pokemon to use against Clare in the finals but decided to think about it later, finals were still two days away. Sirius and Remus were talking with Lorelei.

Dumbledore also came to watch the finals with prof. McGonagall and Prof. Flitwick, all of them congratulated him on getting in the finals. All the professors were talking between themselves on discussing about teaching.

Harry Ritchie, Neville, Susan, Astoria and Daphne were talking between themselves. Harry was petting Togepi who was snuggling happily in his arms. Harry noticed Daphne's egg glowing in her bag and told Daphne. Daphne took the egg out of her and everyone gathered around, the egg hatched into a beautiful snowy legendary bird, Articuno. Daphne checked her with her poke gear and petted her, Togepi jumped from Harry's arm and ran towards Articuno. The two quickly formed a friendship and started playing together.

Harry entered the battlefield from the Red side and Clare entered from the blue side. Announcer announced, "This is it folks the final of this year Indigo league between Harry potter of Atlantis and Clare young Of Sinnoh."

Referee declared, "This is a full six on six battles, with substitution allowed. Additionally, when three pokemon of any one trainer are out the battlefield will change. Trainers release your pokemon."

The first battlefield was full of sand and rocks with and a small lake.

Clare declared arrogantly, "You are going down kid even with your Legendary."

Harry chuckled and said, "You sure about that Clare. Go Raichu."

"Tyranitar come out" Clare called out.

Tyranitar ability Sand stream activated creating a Sandstrom activated.

Harry replied, "This could be trouble"

Clare smirked and called out, "Tyranitar Earthquake"

Harry said, "Pikachu float in the air."

The earthquake brock some rock which fell in to the lake splashing water a bit and clearing the Sandstrom for a bit, harry quickly got an idea. Raichu was comfortably floating in the air standing on its tail.

Clare frowned and called out, "That's not possible"

Harry chuckled and said, "It's an Alolan Raichu, Electric and psychic type. Raichu use Iron tail on the Lake now."

Clare eyes widened as Raichu iron tailed the water splashing it all over the field and ending the sandstorm. Tyranitar was also drenched in water Harry saw the chance and called out, "Raichu Thunder".

The thunder made contact with Tyranitar water drenched body badly hurting it.

Clare called out, "Tyranitar Dark pulse"

"Substitute Raichu" Harry replied.

The dark pulse hit the decoy of Raichu and the original Raichu was safe.

"Tyranitar stone edge hit the rocks with your tail."

Tyranitar created stone boulders and hit them with its tail sending the rock shards at Raichu. "Raichu send them back with iron tail."

Raichu sent back all the rock shards back at Tyranitar hitting it. "Finish this Raichu volt tackle."

"Rai rai rai rai RaiiiChuuuu"

Raichu smashed into Tyranitar knocking it out.

Referee declared, "Tyranitar is unable to battle. Blue trainer chose your next pokemon"

Claire called out, "Let's go Heracross.", "Mega evolve Heracross"

Harry recalled Raichu after seeing the mega evolution, "Come back Raichu and take some rest. Scizor I choose you."

"Mega evolve Scizor" and now match was between mega evolved bug types.

"Horn Attack Heracross", "Steel Wing Heracross"

Mega Heracross horn glowed and he rammed into Scizor while Scizor steel wing connected with Heracross.

Harry called out, "Night slash Scizor."

"Heracross Takedown"

The attacks again met and both the pokemons were thrown back.

"Heracross Razor wind",

"Defend with Rock Blast"

Mega Heracross send a sharp wind arcs but Mega Scizor threw boulders at it.

"Hyper beam", Both Harry and Claire shouted together and the attack met and exploded.

"Heracross finish this Mega Horn"

"Scizor end it Focus punch"

The two-powerful attack met and knocked out both the pokemons.

Referee declared, "Both pokemons are unable to battle. Trainers send out your next pokemon."

"Froslass I choose you"

"Gallade come out and use Mean look." Clare smirked as mean look connected with Froslass.

"Gallade Mega Evolve" and Gallade mega evolved.

"Oh well we will do our best, Froslass Hail", Harry said

"Gallade close combat."

Gallade tried to hit Froslass but he just couldn't because it was fighting type move.

Harry muttered under his breath, "Is she serious using fighting type moves on a ghost type without using Foresight."

"Froslass Ominous Wind", The ghost type move seriously damaged the psychic pokemon Mega Gallade.

"Will-O-Wisp Gallade"

"Froslass use Ice shard"

"Gallade Focus Blast."

Harry sighed and said, "Not again Froslass end this please Shadow ball"

Mega Gallade tried to punch Froslass but his Hands passed through her. Froslass fired a shadow ball and knocked Mega Gallade out.

Referee announced, "Gallade is unable to battle. Since Blue trainer has lost three trainer there will be a 15 min break and a field change."

"Clare, you do know that Froslass is a ghost type too." Harry said.

Clare asked in horror, "What but I thought it's an Ice type."

Harry just Shrugged and walked back to the waiting room.

 _In the stands_

Prof. Flitwick said as Harry was heading back to the waiting room, "That's why you should always take care of pokemon types."

Ritchie said, "Yeah then Mega Gallade should have surely won."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "I don't think so."

Daphne said, "Froslass may look small but she packs quite a punch. Even if Gallade would have Overwhelmed her it would be a double knockout."

Prof McGonagall understood and said, "Destiny Bond." Daphne nodded.

Ritchie said, "I think Clare would use Kangaskhan next."

Daphne replied, "Then Harry would use Raichu because he always wanted to fight big pokemon and show everyone that a small mouse can take on a mountain."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Very true, it's a fact of life."

Prof. Oak said, "I caught that Pikachu just the day before Harry came. It was chewing on the wires and I don't know how many times he shocked me before I caught him. It sure has come far away from that day."

 _In the field._

This time the field was a simple grass field.

Clare called out, "Kangaskhan Come out"

Harry nodded and said, "Raichu it's all yours."

"Raichu go in Brick Break", Raichu hit Kangaskhan.

Clare called out, "Iron tail don't let it get away"

Kangaskhan smacked hard Raichu with an Iron tail and he was thrown back hard.

Harry called out "Get up Raichu psychic"

The psychic attack hit Kangaskhan and he was hurt.

"Iron tail Raichu"

"Crunch the tail Kangaskhan and throw it up",

Raichu tried to hit Kangaskhan with Iron Tail but he crunched the tail and threw Raichu up."

Clare called out, "Finish this Outrage."

Harry hurriedly called out, "Pikachu make an Electro ball but hold it in your tail and come down with Volt Tackle.

Raichu did that and charged towards the outrage but cut straight through it.

When Pikachu was near Kangaskhan harry called out, 'Now Iron Tail."

"Rai Rai Rai Rai RaiiiiiChuuuuu"

Raichu took the outrage but Smashed Kangaskhan with a combination of Volt tackle, Iron tail and Electro ball.

Referee declared, "Both pokemons are unable to battle. Trainers call out your next pokemons."

Harry returned Raichu and so did Clare.

Clare released his second last pokemon, "Come out Blastoise."

Harry called out, "Venusaur I choose you"

"Mega Evolve", both of them Called out.

Clare started, "Blastoise Water pulse"

"Venusaur Energy ball"

Mega Blastoise released a water pulse, but Mega Venusaur Energy Ball overpowered it and it hit mega Blastoise.

"Venusaur Leaf Storm".

Mega Venusaur created sent a storm of Leaves towards mega Blastoise. "Blastoise destroy those leaves with Dragon Pulse and then Skull Bash."

The skull Bash hit Mega Venusaur, "Don't let it up another Dragon pulse".

Dragon Pulse hit its mark but Mega Venusaur was still conscious.

Harry called out, "Venusaur use your vines and bind Blastoise and Giga drain."

Mega Venusaur Grabbed Mega Blastoise with its vines and bind it hard and started draining energy.

Clare cried out, "Blastoise try to break free."

Harry called out, "Don't let it break out. Rotate him in the air and smash it into the Ground. Charge a Solar Beam too".

Mega Venusaur Smashed Mega Blastoise in the ground, harry cried out "Let him have it Solar Beam." and Mega Blastoise was out of the fight.

Referee declared, "Blastoise is unable to battle. Blue Trainer send out your last pokemon."

 _In the Stands_

Ritchie said, "Now comes the Dragonite"

Neville who was excited to watch Venusaur fight and win said, "I think Harry's Dragonite can defeat it."

Daphne said, "Maybe but Harry isn't going to use Dragonite. He promised the last battle to his Charizard."

Lance replied, "That Charizard is a monster, I am telling you. I don't think Dragonite stand a chance against him."

The elite four were also present with them and was impressed with Harry.

Agatha the ghost type master replied, "I have never seen you saying a Dragon pokemon will not win."

Lance just Shrugged and replied, "I am saying it because I have seen it with my eyes. He has already beaten Mewtwo and Moltres, even my Dragonite will have a hard time against him."

Now that really made their elite four excited and when Charizard came out and roared all of their jaw dropped.

Bruno said, "That is a monster."

Dumbledore interjected and said, "Actually Harry's Charizard is a very gentle soul, who cares for everyone."

Lance was shocked and said, "What?"

Remus replied, "It's true, Charizard helps all of the pokemons, play with the children and small pokemons and teach them new moves. He acts like a big bad monster in battlefield but I have never seen him angry."

Daphne replied, "I have and it was damn Scary. I don't know if that Gyrados could ever fight again."

Lance said, "Are you talking about the Cerulean gym", getting a nod from Daphne Lance said, "That Gyarados will never battle again in its life. I doubt if he can even swim properly now".

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Harry has a bad history with Gyarados, as a Gyarados took his father and mother's life in front of him when he was a year old. But the former gym leader released an uncontrolled Gyarados who attacked with Hyper beam at Pikachu even before the battle started."

Daphne said, "Yes and then she mocked Harry. Pokemons in custom made pokeballs of Harry hear everything outside and Charizard know Harry the best and he was angry for the first time. So, when Harry released him he showed his true power and viciousness."

Dumbledore said, "Well we should enjoy the battle and discuss stories later."

 _In the Field._

Clare released her Dragonite. Harry looked at Clare and said, "My Dragonite would love to fight yours but I promised my strongest pokemon that he will get the Last battle of this tournament. Oh, it isn't Moltres, it's the one who beated Moltres." With that Harry released his Charizard.

The Charizard that came out and roared gave Goosebumps to Clare and many others in the audience. Clare looked at the Charizard or the monster which was purplish Black with red eyes and about twice the size of her Dragonite. To top it all he was also wearing a mega stone.

Clare collected herself and decided to hit hard and fast, "Dragonite Extreme speed."

Harry simply stated, "Thunder Punch and then Dragon Tail"

Just as Dragonite was about to hit Charizard, he covered both of his with crackling electricity and nailed the right hand into incoming Dragonite completely stopping Dragonite and then was hit with another Thunder punch from the left hand. Charizard turned its tail green and rammed it on Dragonite making the Dragonite crash on the Ground.

Dragonite got up but was bruised, "Dragon pulse Dragonite let's go".

Harry said, "Cut right through the Dragon pulse and hit it with Dragon Claw."

Charizard did as harry said and Dragonite was now in pain. Clare called out "Dragonite Dragon Tail", Harry said, "Charizard catch it and give him a Burning Seismic toss."

Clare said, "What?" but to her horror Charizard caught Dragonite tail and then surrounded himself and Dragonite in flames and gave Dragonite a seismic toss."

Just as Dragonite was coming down Clare called out, "Dragonite Outrage on the Ground now."

Dragonite stopped the speed of the fall by using Outrage but it was still too much, he got up but couldn't muster up the energy to fly up.

Harry watched in amazement as Dragonite stood up, "Charizard End this Blast Burn". And that took care of the match.

"Dragonite is unable to battle and the winner is Harry Potter."

Harry cheered and shouted, "Yes" and ran up to Charizard and hugged him.

Announcer replied, "There you have it Folks the new Indigo League Winner Harry potter from Atlantis."

As Harry was coming out he was swarmed by the people he hated very much, Reporters.

 _Atlantis_

Many people have listened about the child Harry potter. Some people like to tell fantasy stories about him, some who hate him and some who know of his importance. When the Sunday Daily prophet came in with his photo on top Holding a trophy with a big shiny Charizard standing next to him, it got everyone attention.

 **Boy-Who-Lived Wins The Indigo League**

 _March 31, 1991_

 _Harry potter who introduced himself as Hadrian James Orion Black-Potter, Heir to the Black and Potter fortune recently won the kanto Region league, The Indigo League. He travelled all around Kanto collecting Gym Badges and challenging trainers with his childhood friend, Daphne Isabelle Greengrass. When we asked him about joining Hogwarts he said, "I will definitely go to Hogwarts. I may have won this League but I don't think I am ready to challenge the league of Atlantis."_

 _I did some research around kanto and found out that Harry potter has two legendary pokemons. One is the Legendary fire bird of Kanto, Moltres which he used in the league matches and the other one is unknown. Harry Potter is also responsible for fighting off and capturing the Boss of Kanto Criminal Organization called Team Rocket. When we asked to comment about the unknown legendary and Team Rocket he said, "I can't tell you the name of the legendary because he wants to be unnamed and anonymous. Team Rocket was a nuisance throughout our Journey but I only got the name of the Boss and the other work was done by the champion lance and Prof. Dumbledore."_

 _When we approached Dumbledore for comment he said, "Harry and Daphne are very good trainers and will be a good addition to Hogwarts. It was me who gave Harry the idea to compete in the Indigo league like many other trainers out there who start their journey at 10"._

 _Daphne Greengrass when asked about why she didn't compete in the league said, "Maybe because I didn't want to give Harry very tough challenge, but mostly because I love to travel and it was a good experience. I travelled doesn't mean I didn't train, I was the one who helped him train. Harry is a bit stronger than me I agree but I am not too far behind". This year both of them are going to join Hogwarts and it sure will be an interesting year._

 _For more on Harry Potter turn to page 7_

 _For more on legendary Pokemon turn to page 5_

 _For more on Team Rocket turn to page 10_

 **AN: - At last the Indigo league is done and Hogwarts will start.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M,Y), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togepi, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scyther, Kangaskhan, Cubchoo, Dragonair.**


	15. Diagon Alley & The Hogwarts Express

**Diagon Alley and The Hogwarts Express**

Harry was cooped up in his room getting bored. He used to be famous before but now everyone just wants to introduce himself or herself to Harry. He got marriage proposals from many girls, some were even older than him, he wasn't eleven yet for heaven's sake. I was now the month of July, he was sitting there petting Togepi when the golden egg started glowing. Harry immediately called Mia and told her to teleport him to his pokemons.

Harry's pokemons were all resting or playing. Mewtwo had already left to meet mew. Harry teleported in and said, "Everybody come here the egg finally going to hatch." All of his pokemons gathered around him. The egg glowed several times but after seven minutes of waiting it finally hatched into the beautiful Legendary Bird Ho-Oh. She first saw Harry who then introduced her to all others. After playing for a while she started getting sleepy, harry captured her in a Legendary ball which glowed with all rainbow colours but with a bit of intensity of gold in them.

Eventually Harry's birthday came, he celebrated it with his friends and family. Neville gave him a book on various berry trees. Susan gave a new waterproof watch. Daphne gave him a reusable Dawn stone. Sirius and Remus together gave him a new advanced Poke Gear which had an app called Marauders Hogwarts app, which shows every way and room in Hogwarts even the secret rooms and secret passages. Remus said that, "We made it I our fifth year by connecting the app with Hogwarts security system. It gives identity and location of everyone in school."

Harry got many letters and other small gifts from well-wishers, Harry sent a pre-Written Thankyou note to them. Harry's biggest surprise was a gift package from Lance. Harry first read the note.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _You are a very famous person so I do know when is your Birthday. The package contains two pokemons. One is a Bagon which belongs to Drake (The Hoenn Elite four member) and my Salamence. Drake raised and trained the Bagon but was trying to find a trainer for him, when he came to know that you helped with Team Rocket and he also saw your performance in TV he called me to give the Bagon to you._

 _Drake lost his family due to Team Rocket so he was a bit too happy with you. Anyway, the second one is a dragon type who loves water, a Goomy. I asked for that pokemon to some people and I got two, so I decided to give you one._

 _Happy Birthday_

 _Lance_

 _PS- Gave Goomy a bath when he/she looks ill._

Harry took out the two pokeballs and released the two dragon types.

"Hey, I am Harry, I will be your new trainer."

"Ba Bagon", "Goo Gooomy" they both replied happily. Harry decided to scan he two with his new Poke Gear.

" **Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. Bagon dreams of being able to fly through the air. When frustrated from not flying, Bagon uses its head to smash rocks into powder.**

 **Abilities- Rock Head, Sheer Force (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Bagon is a male. It knows- Bite, Dragon Breath, Headbutt, Scary Face, Flamethrower, Double Edge, Rock Tomb, Draco Meteor.**

 **Egg moves- Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rage, Dragon Breath, Dragon Dance, Fire fang, Hydro Pump (Locked), Thrash (Locked)."**

Harry gaped in shock, "You already know Draco Meteor, Awesome."

" **Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokémon, and the weakest of all Dragon-types. In order to keep its body moist, Goomy lives in places where it's dark and damp.**

 **This Goomy is a girl. It knows- Bubble, Tackle, Bide, Dragon Breath, Rain Dance, Body Slam, Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse.**

 **Egg moves- Acid Armor, Counter, Endure, Sludge Bomb."**

Harry looked at Goomy, "I don't know why he called you weak you don't look weak to me."

Harry finally got what he was waiting for the most, his Hogwarts Letter. He quickly opened it up and read it.

 _Hogwarts School Of Pokemon Training_

 _Principal- Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Champion of Atlantis, Pokemon Researcher, Atlantis representative in IPC)_

 _Dear Mr Black-Potter_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School Of Pokemon Training. Terms begins at 1_ _st_ _September please be at king cross city train station at 10:30 AM to catch the Hogwarts express._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Prof. Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

 _ **Equipment's/ Items required for first years**_

 _Latest Pokedex/ Poke Gear_

 _Pokeball Holster- Belt or jacket_

 _Extra pokeballs_

 _Trainers Backpack_

 _Potions Kit_

 _ **First year Text Books**_

 _The basics of Pokemon Battling. By Gerald Howards_

 _Pokemon Co-ordinating: A Beginners Guide, By Lyra Simmons_

 _The Art Of making Pokeballs, by Kurt_

 _Pokemon Behaviour and Habitat, by Jamie Hoppip_

 _Pokemon Biology and Caring, by Steven strange_

 _The basics of Potion making, by Sylvester Aron_

 _History and Legends Of Pokemon, by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _ **Note- Students must not bring Pokemon Training Equipment to Hogwarts, there is plenty of equipment's available for everyone.**_

Harry looked at Sirius who grinned and said "We will be going tomorrow to Diagon Alley." Harry nodded and went back to opening his presents.

The next day Harry followed Sirius and Remus to Diagon Alley. The Diagon alley was busting with people but the moment they saw Harry almost everyone tried to get his hands on him. Sirius shouted at many and after some heated words everyone left him alone but still almost everyone was staring at him.

They reached Madam Malkin's shop for Hogwarts Uniform. Hogwarts uniform consisted of a black jean, White shirt and a sleeveless jacket of your house colour. The jacket is directly teleported to a student dorm after the students are sorted. A hat and gloves are also allowed. After taking the measurements Madam Malkin said that the dress will be delivered to their home in a week, Harry decided to buy a new Red cap with a pokeball design on it and a new Fingerless glove too.

Meanwhile Remus bought a standard potion kit consisting of many type of plants and berries and other utensils required so that they could finish faster. In Madam Malkin shop Sirius said, "This was the reason I never bought you to Diagon Alley before." Harry nodded in understanding.

After coming out of the shop and meeting Remus they looked through many shops but Sirius stopped at the shop for Quidditch Gears and then Harry finally reached Bookshop. He bought all of his textbooks and some extra books on potion making, Hogwarts: A history, and a book called Language of Unowns. He also bought necessaries like notebook, pads. Pen and pencil.

Harry reached the shop selling variety of backpacks and bags and Suitcases. Harry decided to buy a new one with many pockets. Harry also bought a new Big Suitcase which was password protected too and had wheels on the bottom for easy travelling. At last Harry reached Ollivander.

Ollivander are a family who are selling pokemons to generations of trainers at a reasonable or low price. Ollivander shop looked a little worn out. Harry entered the shop and waited for a bit when Ollivander came from behind him startling Harry and said, "Ah Mr Potter, it seems only yesterday when your mother and father came here. Your father was a little naughty and parted with Misdreavus just like him but your mother was curious girl and was chosen by a Squirtle."

"Come on then we will see what I can get for you." With that he took Harry through a door to his Ranch. He then called many pokemon but nobody wanted to go with him. He started with a starly, Caterpie, Eevee, litleo, Chimchar and so on but he finally stopped and said, "Maybe she will do, maybe."

Ollivander took harry to a corner where a single pokemon Absol was sitting and watching over the pokemon eggs and recently hatched baby pokemons. Absol came over and looked at harry and nuzzled him. Ollivander exclaimed, "Aha we finally got one for you. She is a bit older than most of the pokemons in my ranch but I think you can take care of her but it's still curious"

Harry asked, "What's Curious?"

Ollivander looked at Harry and Absol and said, "You see Mr potter most of the pokemons in my ranch choose their trainer. It's curious that this Absol choose you when it's father chose the one who chose the one to give you that scar." He said pointing at the lightning bolt like scar on his forehead.

Absol put his head down but kneeled down and patted her and said, "It's not her fault that her father chose whomever he wanted. Besides what happened to his Voldemort Absol."

Ollivander replied, "Please don't speak that name he may or may not be gone but the fear is still inside the public and from what I know once that charming young man became the ruthless murderer you-know-who his past life was like completely erased his Absol was never seen again. Besides your Absol was just a new egg at that time but I kept that egg from hatching. She is 3 years old now. Well let's get going that will be 20 galleons as it's an older and rare pokemon."

Harry nodded and paid Ollivander and captured Absol in a dark ball. Harry got out of the shop and returned to Potter manor. Remus asked, "So what did you get from Ollivander." Harry smiled and released Absol. Sirius Whistled and said, "That is a rare pokemon. Disaster pokemon chose the cause of the disaster." Harry huffed at the joke and scanned Absol.

" **Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow.**

 **Abilities- Pressure, Super Luck, Justified (Hidden ability)**

 **This Absol is a female. It knows- Feint, Quick Attack, scratch, Future Sight, Sword Dance, Double Team, Psycho Cut, Pursuit, Bite, perish song, Shadow ball, Attract, Flamethrower, Ice beam, Hyper beam.**

 **Egg moves- Double Edge, Feint Attack, Mean Look, Mega Horn, Play Rough, Zen Headbutt."**

"You are quite strong Absol, we will work on other type moves soon. Come with me I will show you your team mates". Absol was at home with everybody but Togepi took a far more liking to her. Now Togepi usually tries to stay with Absol rather than Harry and Harry knew and seen Absol take care of young child pokemon let Togepi be with her.

From Ollivander, Daphne got a Piplup, Susan got a Growlithe and Neville got a Turtwig. As the 1st September came near Harry was training Absol, Bagon and Goomy and his other pokemon too, Absol was a quick learner. Seeing Absol train Togepi also wanted to learn how to fight. So, Harry taught her some new moves too but he didn't train her as much as other pokemons. Near the start of the school Goomy evolved into Sligoo.

 _King Cross City, Train Station_

Finally, the day came for their train ride to Hogwarts. Harry was pulling his suitcase with his right hand and holding Togepi with his left. Harry finally saw the Crimson Red Train that will take them to Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius too came by to see him off, Remus said, "You take care of yourself and study hard."

Sirius just glared at Remus and said, "Shut up Moony, you listen to me pup take forward the name of marauders pup. Prank and enjoy. I can't tell you about girls because you are already booked by the lovely Miss Greengrass."

Harry blushed and glared at Sirius, "Do shut up Padfoot. Bye I will call you later."

Harry entered the train and tried to find a compartment, he soon found Daphne sitting with Susan in a compartment and entered. Harry gave Togepi to Daphne and asked while putting his suitcase on the top shelf, "Hey Daph, Susan you excited". Susan nodded vigorously but Daphne gust gave a single nod. Harry understood that Daphne was trying to present her persona of Ice Queen, he asked taking Togepi from her arms. "Hmm, oh yes Goomy evolved recently to Sligoo". Then the compartment opened and Neville walked in with a Bushy haired girl. Harry helped her in putting her bag on the shelf but noticed the bag was heavy and probably most of it was filled with books. She then introduced herself, "Hey I am Hermione Granger", Susan said, "Hello I am Susan Bones you have already met Neville that is Harry Potter and that is Daphne Greengrass." Togepi exclaimed, "Toge Togeprii prii". Harry chuckled and said, "Yes and Togepi too, you can't forget her Susan." Susan smiled Sheepishly and said sorry. Harry noticed Neville was bit down and asked him about it.

Neville said, "When I entered the train I saw Malfoy trying to bully Hermione and I had to step in." Hermione looked a bit down, Susan said, "There are many people like Malfoy Hermione, my suggestion is you just don't listen to what they say and if they try to attack took them down hard." Harry nodded and said, "Or you could call Daphne she would love to freeze Malfoy bits ending the Malfoy line". Daphne grinned wickedly at that.

Hermione then said, "I have read about both of you in the news. Harry, you won this year Indigo League right and you have two legendary pokemon right. One is Moltres what's the other? How hard was the league? Where do you got your Charizard? Are you going to Elite four and champion?"

Harry just blinked and said, "Whoa Whoa slow down girl, you are faster than my Greninja."

Hermione just laughed sheepishly and said, "Sorry I am just excited. I wanted to go on a journey too but my parents were not sure then I got my Hogwarts letter and got my first pokemon, a male Ralts from Ollivander"

Harry nodded and said, "Well then let's answer your question. Yes, I won the Indigo League. I can't tell you the second legendary only four people know about it me, Daphne, Lance and Dumbledore and he is out ravelling the world and I don't have two but three legendary. Third is Ho-Oh but she is just hatched few months ago and I will bring her out later. And your next question, oh yes, the league was hard but not that much because I started training at the age of five and no I will not challenge the elite four because I know I am not that strong. Charizard is my real starter and the son of my dad Charizard. Also, it's a league rule that not many know that the elite four and champion of a region should be of the same region, so even if I want I can't challenge kanto elite four. Done."

Susan and Neville watched Harry shocked and then started laughing, Daphne too was chuckling, Neville said, "I thought only Hermione can go that fast not you Harry." Harry grinned and said, "What can I say I am multitalented."

Train blew horns and got ready to move. They watched as a group of redheads ran and climbed on to the train at the last moment and the train started moving. They were taking and discussing different topics when one of the Read head entered the compartment, "I am Ron Weasley, can I sit here." Neville nodded and he sat down. Ron said to Harry, "You are Harry potter right.", harry just gave a nod and Ron continued, "Your Charizard is cool. My brother Charlie works in Characific valley he showed me the photos and videos of your Charizard. I didn't know it was yours, I mean I know you own the place but Charlie always said he wasn't allowed to say. Then your photo came in with your Charizard in the daily Prophet and Charlie said that it was your Charizard."

Hermione asked, "What is Characific valley and why do you own it?"

Harry said, "You will see Hermione that some families are known for breeding a single pokemon with rare move sets. Potters are very well known for their strong Charizard's, Neville's family here are best in breeding strong Bulbasaur's, and Daphne's family are known for Froakie's, my godfather family Blacks are known for their Zorua's. Charizard's are quite big and like to live in hot areas but unfortunately Potter Manor is in Godric's Hollow which is not always hot. So, we own a big piece of land in Jhoto which is our business place or headquarter where the breeding is done. It's also a sanctuary for strong wild Charizard's who live there with our Charizard's and take part in breeding and keep the place safe from Attackers. Just imagine who will be mad enough to try and attack a group of more than two hundred Charizard's."

Hermione eyes widened at that but then see asked, "What is the advantage of breeding? I mean you could find those pokemon somewhere else or in wild".

This time Daphne answered, "Breeding is mostly done to provide a pokemon with many egg moves and they are naturally strong because their parents are strong too. In breeding the chance of getting a shiny pokemon or a one with Kings trait is more. Harry's Charizard is even rarer he is both shiny and with king's trait."

They started taking about other things and hobbies. It has been seven hours, when Neville said, "We will reach Hogsmeade in half an hour". Just then a blonde boy walked in to the compartment flanked by two boys who looked like trolls. He looked around and then addressed Daphne, "Greengrass what are you doing here with these half blood, mud blood and blood traitors. You should come and sit with me, after all I am Draco Malfoy." He said arrogantly and that was his Downfall.

Daphne released his Greninja and said, "Tear his dress apart and then use Ice beam". Greninja moved so fast that after a few seconds Draco was nude and completely covered in thick transparent ice. Daphne glared at Draco who was freezing and said, "Don't ever talk to me again otherwise you can't imagine how creative I can be." She then took a pen and paper and wrote in it, **"If anyone break out this ferret before we reach Hogwarts, I will personally make sure that he/she will get to see my Creativity. – Ice Queen"** and pasted it on the ice block.

The two trolls like boys carried Draco out of the compartment. Ron was laughing like a mad man, Susan and Neville were snickering, Hermione was staring at her, Harry said, "Good you handled it, otherwise I may have let Charizard have a go at him".

Finally, they reached Hogsmeade, when the announcement happened, "Please leave your luggage here, I will be directly teleported to your Dorm room."

 **AN: - Next, Hoggy Watty Hogwarts.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M,Y), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togepi, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Ho-Oh, Bagon, Sligoo, Absol**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon.**

 **Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scyther, Kangaskhan, Cubchoo, Dragonair.**

 **Piplup**


	16. Hoggy Watty Hogwarts

**Hoggy Watty Hogwarts.**

 _Hogsmeade Station_

Harry and the group stood on the station looking around. Then a voice came, "First Year First Year this way please First Years". Harry and his friend moved toward the voice when they saw a big man calling the first years. "Hello everyone, I am Hagrid, the Gatekeeper and caretaker of your pokemons, please follow me." Hagrid then noticed Draco and asked, "why is that boy nude and covered in Ice? At least cover him up nobody wants to see his bits." Hagrid took of his big Jacket and covered the snow-covered Draco with it and carried him.

They followed Hagrid to the lake where there were three Wailord waiting, "Climb on twenty on one". Everyone was watching the big pokemon in amazement. Hagrid said, "Come on don't be shy climb on we don't have much time." Everybody climbed on one of the Wailord's. After a minute, they saw the Hogwarts for the first time. Daphne had released her Meowth from her ball, Meowth said, "You don't see something like this everywhere." Daphne grinned as everyone was staring at her Meowth and Hogwarts. Hogwarts looked like a beautiful castle when they got near it. It was huge, harry called out, "Hagrid, is everything huge here like you Wailord and the Castle." Hagrid just laughed.

When they reached the gates Prof. McGonagall was waiting for them, the moment she saw Draco she Released her Arcanine, Hagrid took off his jacket while Arcanine used a flamethrower and melted the ice, Draco stuttered, "M-My Faa-Fa-the-er wi-lll He-ea-ear ab-bao-bout th-thi-this.". McGonagall said, "Hagrid cover him and take him to the infirmary." Hagrid covered him again in the coat and ran toward infirmary.

McGonagall looked at the others and said, "Follow me". She stopped near the gates of the Great hall and said, "Welcome Everyone to Hogwarts my name is Prof. McGonagall. Before joining you need to be sorted into your houses, they are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Here your house will be your family, your triumphs will earn you points and your mistake will lead to losing the points. Oh, and also the one who did that to Mr. Malfoy will be punished." She said the last part looking towards harry and Daphne.

They entered the Great hall which was again very big. Standing on the platform was a Slowking. Who started singing,

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter Slowking than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your hats sleek and stand tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting king_

 _And I can rule them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting king can't see,_

 _So, try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindor's apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuff's are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So, come on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a sling!_

 _You're in safe hands_

 _For I'm The Talking Slowking!"_

Meowth suddenly said, "Hey I can talk too and I am pretty sure I can make a better song than you." Everyone laughed at that but McGonagall said, "Settle down everyone. Now when I call your names I want you to come and stand here and get sorted."

"Abbot Hannah", and the sorting goes on. Susan was sorted in Hufflepuff, Daphne and Hermione were sorted in Ravenclaw, Neville got in Gryffindor and then "Potter-Black Hadrian" Harry was surprised he rarely used his full name.

The whole hall was whispering about him, harry goes forward and stood in front of Slowking. 'Ah the chosen one and an aura user you should work on shielding your minds from psychics, you will need it. Now, where to put you'

Harry stored the information about shielding to research later and said, 'What do you think?'

Slowking replied, 'You will be a god addition to any house but it will better be' "Gryffindor." Harry was just going when he heard, 'Mew said it would be good for you take on the Orange League.' Harry stared at Slowking and then nodded.

The Gryffindor's started cheering, "We got potter" over and over as Harry smiled, came and sat down at the table with Neville. Finally, Ron was also sorted in Gryffindor.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome everyone. I have some announcements but we can do it after the feast. I will just say a few words and here they are, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thankyou"

And with that the food was teleported to the table by kadabra's. Harry was quite shocked by the items and taste and exquisite available to eat and he started filling his plate. While eating everyone introduced themselves, Ron pointed out his brothers, Percy who was a prefect and Fred and George who are troublemakers quite the irony.

After eating their fill Dumbledore again stood up. "Ah that was quite some food, anyway where was I ah yes announcements. For the first years and the students who came back I will say that if you want to enter the forest to catch pokemons be careful as the wild pokemon are quite strong here and always write your name on the register available with our gatekeeper Hagrid so that if something does happen we can find you."

"For those students who don't have place for their pokemon to stay in their homes can use the Hogwarts facility for free while you are a student's here."

"Also battling is not allowed in the corridors if you want to train or battle please use the battlefields. If you want to take part in the battle or co-ordinating tournament please register with your head of house. Quidditch try-out dates should be published soon."

Dumbledore then waited for everyone to be silent, "Now the most important announcement. I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. Thankyou"

Prof. McGonagall came to the Gryffindor table and said, "Mr potter please come with me the headmaster wants to see you." She then looked at Percy and said, "Mr Weasley please take the other first years to the common room and explain the rules and gather each Gryffindor and wait for me."

Harry gave Togepi to Neville and walked with prof. McGonagall and saw Daphne too coming along with prof. Flitwick. McGonagall said, "I nearly decided to quit my job for the trouble and headache the marauders caused me and you have started even before sorting this is a new record." They all reached a statue of Rayquaza, prof McGonagall said, "Ice Mice" and the statue shifted to show a staircase.

They all reached the Headmaster office and saw the head of Slytherin house Prof. Snape and Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father sitting opposite to Dumbledore. Dumbledore pointed towards the available chair and they sat down. Dumbledore was about to say when Snape cut him out by saying, "I want this fool out of this school Headmaster he is just like his father arrogant and an idiot." But to the shock of everyone Harry leapt up from his chair and smacked a punch on Snape face. "Harry", "Mr Potter"

Harry said, "Sorry for this Headmaster but I have to get a point across this idiot thick head. Severus Tobias Snape, I am warning you do not insult my father ever again or I will end you."

Snape glared at harry with his face bleeding and said, "Is that a threat potter?"

Harry replied straight into his eyes which were glowing, "No, It's a promise. I am not my father don't compare me to him and never insult my parents ever again because if you do not even Arceus can help you that's a promise. Who are you calling bully me. I may have entered the school today but even I know if I ask the entire school except Slytherins 'Who is the biggest bully?' they will tell your name."

Harry then turned to Lucius Malfoy, "And My dear Lucius Malfoy what do you thought you could come here and bully me. I am the Heir Black and I can tell Lord Black to annul the marriage contract right here right now and Sirius will gladly do so. Teach your son to either shut his mouth or I will shut it forever. Do you understand me?"

Lucius was scared when the potter brat mentioned his marriage contract He just nodded and ran away from Dumbledore's office. Harry sat down on his chair. Snape started again after cleaning his bleeding face "See, I told you he was bully.." but Dumbledore lifted his hand and said to Harry, "Was that really necessary Harry Lucius will strike back."

Harry nodded and said, "It was necessary headmaster because if this news would have reached Sirius he wouldn't have warned him and would have annul the contract. Sirius said this to me before I came to Hogwarts. Also, Lucius Malfoy is and always will be a Death Eater he would strike anyway."

Dumbledore nodded and harry continued, "Oh I also know that you know it wasn't me who did that did that to Draco, but you called me because Snape and Lucius forced you to."

Dumbledore chuckled and nodded, "You are correct Harry".

Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape eyes widened at that, McGonagall asked, "Then Who did?"

Daphne who watched everything in amusement replied, "I did."

McGonagall sighed of course, "If it was Harry, he would have burned him not freeze him."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Miss Greengrass can you explain."

Daphne replied, "He barged in to our compartment and then insulted my friends by calling them half blood, mud blood and blood traitors. He then talked to me like he owns me or I am one of his property. So, I replied in kind".

Dumbledore eyes twinkled as he replied, "This happened before you are sorted or even before steeped out of the train. Harry, I have given you the permission to carry Ho-Oh and Togepi with you beyond the six limit. So, I can't punish you both of you may go. But both of you please don't do something like that again."

Harry said, "Can you promise us headmaster that you can make Draco never insult us and our friends like that again".

"I can try" Dumbledore replied.

"And so, will we headmaster." Daphne replied and they both walked out with their head of house.

Snape said, "How are they not in Slytherin? They are more cunning than the whole first year Slytherin's combined."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "That I can't answer but I will say this that you have to straighten up or I won't be able to help you. Harry may look like James but he is just like Lily, once he decides to do something nothing can stop him."

Snape nodded and walked out of the office.

On their way to the dorms, prof Flitwick said excitedly, "Harry can you show us Ho-Oh."

Harry nodded and released Ho-Oh from his ball. The legendary bird was very small in comparison to its actual size but was still beautiful. Harry and Daphne wished each other good night and separated their ways. Harry and the prof. walked in front of a fat lady photo and McGonagall said, "The password is Caput Draconis remember it Mr Potter." The photo sided revealing a pathway. The common rom was purely of Red and Golden colour. When he entered with Ho-Oh on his shoulder Togepi jumped from Neville hands and ran towards Harry who picked her up.

Neville said, "Sorry Harry Togepi is rare so everyone was staring at her so she was a little uneasy." McGonagall addressed the whole Gryffindor, "Mr potter here have the legendary pokemon Ho-Oh who hatched recently. So, I would advise everyone to don't make her feel uneasy which means don't stare at her like most of you are doing now." At this everyone snapped out of staring at Ho-Oh. "Headmaster has also allowed him to carry Ho-Oh and Togepi outside the six pokemon limit but they are not very strong right now and can't battle. Alright everyone to bed, you have a free day tomorrow and can talk as much as you want."

Everyone was really tired and they went to their rooms. Harry was sharing the dorm with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus. Harry returned H0-Oh to her ball and put Togepi in the bed where he found his Suitcase and fell asleep.

 **AN: -So, what do you guys think. Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M,Y), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togepi, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Ho-Oh, Bagon, Sligoo, Absol**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon.**

 **Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scyther, Kangaskhan, Cubchoo, Dragonair.**

 **Piplup**


	17. Forbidden Forest & Classes

**Forbidden Forest and Classes**

Harry woke up in the morning and saw that he wasn't in Potter Manor anymore. The Hogwarts bed wasn't luxurious like in the manor but still felt very comfortable, Harry looked around and found only Neville's bed empty and Togepi was missing too. Harry decided to take a shower and finish his morning work. Harry finally found both of them having breakfast. Neville said, "Morning Harry I woke up and found Togepi awake too. She was hungry and you are asleep, so I didn't wake you up and brought her with me to eat". Harry nodded and said, "Thanks Neville".

Harry then started telling Neville about what happened in the Headmaster office. Neville then remembered something from last night and said, "Harry you know I think Ho-Oh loves the attention unlike Togepi." Harry stared at him and said, "You noticed that too. Let's see" Harry released Ho-Oh from her ball, Ho-Oh came out flaring her wings. Everybody watched in amazement and stared at her. Ho-Oh saw this and started showing off spreading her wings and flying over the great hall just at that moment most of the population of Hogwarts came in and saw a legendary for the first time.

Ho-Oh and Articuno learnt everything about being a legendry from Harry's Moltres he became a big brother for both of them. As everyone watched in amazement, Harry released Moltres too seeing this Daphne too joined the party and released her Articuno who was the same size of Ho-Oh. Suddenly another Moltres also joined the party, Harry looked closely at the new Moltres it looked older and more experienced. Harry looked towards the staff table and saw most of the staff table looking at the four birds in amazement, Dumbledore eyes twinkled and he nodded at Harry who understood and called out, "Come back girl you too Moltres", Daphne also said, "Articuno come back." Harry and Dumbledore recalled their Moltres and Harry sent his Moltres back to potter Manor so that it can eat its food with Harry's other pokemon.

Ho-Oh and Articuno settled down with their trainers and started eating their food. Dumbledore called out, "Attention everyone, I will say this the two legendary birds have hatched recently, so please try to not stare at them and give them the proper respect they deserve." A Slytherin fifth year Marcus Flint stood up and said "prof. if potter entered the battle tournament he can defeat all of us with their legendary it will be unfair to us." Dumbledore said, "Harry caught Moltres like I caught mine by defeating it in a battle. That means he has normal pokemons are stronger than Moltres do you want to battle it then. It's nowhere in rules of the tournament to not allow a legendary. But you are completely forgetting one important thing about legendary pokemons. Harry can you answer Flint".

Harry nodded and loudly said, "You can never make a legendary do anything you don't want it to. About Moltres battling his tournament, my Moltres picks up his own opponent or battle those who challenges him. If you fear battling him I guarantee you he will not battle you. To fight a Legendary, you have to earn its respect."

After the breakfast Harry and the group headed towards the Hogwarts ranch and storage. Hermione said to Harry, "You have a ranch at home then why do you want to transfer it here". Harry said, "I have many pokemons, I think the total count is thirty-two. Only one of them is not with me so having only six or eight if you count Togepi and Ho-Oh is a bit problematic to train while rotating them." Daphne agreed too. They all registered at the ranch and Harry and Daphne transferred all of their pokemon to Hogwarts. Harry greeted his pokemon and said, "Guys and gals this will be your new resting place while I am in Hogwarts."

There was quiet a crowd to watch the new pokemons at the Ranch, Hagrid came running and said "Harry, Daphne good to see you again. Your pokemons are so well behaved and strong both of you them has raised them well."

"Thanks Hagrid"

Ron had a Rattata and Caterpie, Neville had his Venusaur, Florges and Turtwig.

Susan had a Chespin and Growlithe. Hermione only had a male Ralts.

They all decide to head to the forbidden forest and catch some new pokemons. They separated their ways in the forest. Harry looked around and found some common caterpies, kakunas and rattatas. When he reached deeper he understood why it's called forbidden forest, he nearly came in the way of a Tauros Stampede, he barely saved himself from angry Beedrill's he had to use Arcanine to stop the Beedrils. Harry was so out of breath that he sat on large boulders without looking which turned out to be a nest of Geodudes and their evolutions fortunately for him they let him go. After about an hour and half Harry found a Ralts something he really wanted to catch.

Harry decided to go with type advantage and choose his pokemon, "Froslass come on out"

"Shadow ball Froslass" but Ralts teleported to dodge it and used Magical leaf on Froslass.

Harry was taken by surprise bat called out, "Hail Froslass restrict its view and then Ominous wind."

Froslass used the hailstorm to hide completely and then hit Ralts with ominous wind.

"Shadow ball", this time the attack didn't miss and Ralts was knocked out. Harry quickly used his fairy ball to catch it.

" **Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.**

 **Abilities- Synchronize, Trace, Telepathy (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Ralts is a female. It knows- Magical leaf, Teleport, Double Team, Disarming Voice, Heal Pulse, Draining Kiss, Psychic, Imprison, Future Sight, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Psyshock.**

 **Egg moves- Skill swap, Memento, Confuse Ray, Destiny Bond, Mean look, Shadow Sneak, Dazzling Gleam, Encore, Disable."**

Harry was literally shocked from what poke gear showed, Ralts wasn't even trying it's best. He released Ralts and healed her with a potion and then asked her. "I don't know why you didn't fight me or resisted being captured." To his surprise Ralts used telepathy to say in a sweet song voice, 'I didn't fight because I wanted to be captured by you. I saw a glimpse of future with you which was far better than any other.' Harry nodded and said. "I think I will go to the lake and do some fishing. I have enough ground pokemons for now." Harry recalled Ralts and headed towards black lake.

After reaching the lake without any other disaster, Harry took a fishing rod a bait and some poke foods from Hagrid. Many fish and water pokemons caught the bait but he wasn't interested in them. He got many Magikarp, seal, slowpoke, Starmie, shellder. But after an hour he finally got a shiny Feebas, Harry took a chance and throwed a wave ball at her and it was captured.

" **Feebas, the Fish Pokémon. Although extremely ragged, it is a tough Pokémon that can live in almost any kind of water. Its evolved form is Milotic.**

 **Abilities- Oblivious, Swift Swim, Adaptability (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Feebas is a female, and a shiny. It knows- Splash, Tackle, Flail, Brine**

 **Egg moves (Locked)- Confuse Ray, Captivate, Dragon Breath, Dragon pulse."**

Harry nodded and said, "Well we will work on you and you will be a beautiful Milotic soon."

Harry soon introduced both the new pokemon to his old ones and they started training a bit. Harry said, "Everybody I want you to help the new ones with new and variety of moves and keep up your training too. My classes will start tomorrow so, I don't have enough time to train all of you. He picked up Togepi when Hagrid came by. Hagrid and Harry discussed variety of pokemons, best ways of caring them. Hagrid then said, "Harry are you going to take part in Battle Tournament", "Yes Hagrid and maybe co-ordinating too from next year. Ho-Oh loves showing off her beauty." Hagrid nodded.

Eventually Ron and Neville came by they were soon followed by Hermione and Susan. Hagrid said, "Where's Daphne.". Harry laughed and said, "If I know her she will be in deep forest and will be coming soon." And she did come after another fifteen minutes.

Ron said, "Neville and I didn't go in deep forest but were still attacked by wild spearrow herd. I caught a Shroomish and Aipom".

Neville nodded and said, "Yeah those spearrows were a problem but I let Venusaur deal with them I caught a Trapinch and Budew."

Hermione said, "Susan and I did go a bit deep but not too deep. Luckily, we didn't face any problem I caught a Shinx and a Torkoal, Susan got an Elektrike and a Swablu."

Daphne grinned and said, "I was deep in the forest and I caught my own teddy bear Snorlax an Axew take that harry I am lucky too. I also caught a Weavile, there were some problems but nothing that I couldn't handle"

Ron just stared at her and said, "You have got some great luck". Hagrid nodded and said, "There are many rare and strong pokemons deep in the forest but you need many strong pokemons to even think about getting in there."

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah I escaped a Tauros stampede, had to fry some Beedrill and fortunately the Geodude and their evolutions didn't attack me." Hagrid said, "You have to challenge them then if one likes you they will battle you and let you take them but if you provoke them they can be nasty." Harry nodded and said, "I just sat on them that's why they didn't do anything. Anyway, I caught a Ralts who can use telepathy and very strong, I decided to try and get a water pokemon and caught a shiny Feebas. So, no I am still more lucky than you."

Ron exclaimed, "Why didn't we think of that? It would have been easy to go fishing than fighting a herd of spearrow just to enter the forest." Daphne scowled and said, "From next time we are going with Harry, he got a weird luck when it comes to catch rare pokemon."

Hagrid said, "Well you should get going for dinner, classes are starting tomorrow." They all nodded Harry carried Togepi and recalled Ho-Oh in her ball and headed for great hall.

The next day Harry woke up too early and found Neville sitting in his bed staring at Ron, Dean covering his ears with the pillow and Seamus regularly turning in his bed. Harry mumbled still a little asleep, "You know Ron snores is effecting my beauty sleep". Neville said, "If you can stop this please do.", Harry nodded and said, "I will talk to padfoot or maybe his twin brothers. But right now, I need to sleep."

After having breakfast in Great hall Harry approached the trouble twins, "Gentlemen"

Fred and George looked up and started alternatively,

"Good morning dear Firsty"

"The famous Harry Potter"

"He is Gred"

"I am Forge"

"Hey I am Forge"

"But today I want to be forge"

"We will discuss later"

"So, what can"

"we do to"

"Help great"

"Harry Potter with"

Harry blinked and started Laughing and said, "Man that was funny and awesome but I need your help with your brother".

George and Fred Or Gred and Forge blinked and said, "What did"

"Ickle Ronnikins"

"Did to you"

Harry snickred and said, "Ickle Ronnikins I like that, anyway Ron snores are not letting us sleep"

Gred and Forge grinned, "So, he started snoring"

"Again, don't worry"

"Tonight, the whole Hogwarts"

"will be unable to sleep"

Harry blinked and got some idea of what's going to happen and left the twin duo to their planning. Just then prof. McGonagall came in with time-tables. "Mr potter I want the battle tournament cup in my office this year. So, I have already put your name into it, the selection of Gryffindor's will be this week Saturday evening, be ready" Harry nodded and took his time table.

 **Time table (For all first years)**

 **9:00am – 11:00am = Pokemon Evolutions and Pokemon Human Relationship, prof. McGonagall. (Monday, Tuesday, Friday)**

 **11:00am – 1:00pm = Pokemon Habitats and Nature, prof. Sprout. (Tuesday, Thursday, Friday)**

 **1:30pm – 3:00pm = Lunch**

 **3:00pm- 5:00pm = Berries and potions, prof. Snape. (Monday, Wednesday, Friday)**

 **11:30am – 1:30pm = Different Type Of Pokemon and Custom Pokeballs, prof. Flitwick. (Monday, Wednesday, Saturday)**

 **3:00pm – 6:00pm = Pokemon Training, Battle Strategies and Performance, prof. Quirrell. (Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday)**

 **9:00am – 11:00am = History and Legends Of Pokemons, prof. Binns. (Wednesday, Thursday)**

 **9:00am – 11:30am = Flying and Quidditch, prof. Hooch. (Saturday)**

Harry saw the schedule and said to Neville, "It's packed, we don't have much free time". Neville nodded too, just then Ron came running and said, "you didn't wake me up". Harry said, "I tried but you won't wake up. Finish fast we have Prof. McGonagall in 15 mins." Ron nodded, "You go on then, I will catch up with you." Harry nodded and left with Neville. Hogwarts was really confusing with all its turns and stairs that more often old students to get lost, thankfully Harry's Marauder's Map knew all shortcut and secret passages.

Harry and Neville entered prof. McGonagall class and saw benches for three students. Harry sat with Daphne and Hermione, while Neville sat with Susan and Hannah Abbot. After five minutes prof. McGonagall entered lead by her Houndoom, "Good Morning everyone before I start I want all of you to see something we will all do eventually. Houndoom Mega evolve." Houndoom started changing his body and after finishing he looked cooler but menacing than before there were many Oohs and Ahhs but at that moment Ron, Dean and Seamus entered the class, Ron said loudly, "That was bloody Brilliant".

McGonagall huffed and replied, "Thankyou Mr Weasley for your assessment which I didn't asked for. But you can tell me why the three of you are late for my class do I have to put a watch in the great hall." Ron muttered, "We were lost", "Then perhaps a map. Now the three of you do sit down and don't disturb again and from the next time I will be deducting points."

"Now that the interruptions are over, what you saw now is Mega Evolution, can anybody tell me what is it?"

Many of them raised their hands McGonagall looked around and said, "Yes Mrs Granger." Hermione started her explanation, "Mega Evolution consists of a certain Pokémon gaining an ultimate form of themselves. The Pokémon need special Mega Stones in order to evolve into their final form for one-evolution/branch evolution families and ultimate forms for two-evolution families. Also, Pokémon can only gain their ultimate form by using a Mega Stone unique to their species. For example: To evolve Houndoom into Mega Houndoom, Houndoom must be holding the Mega Stone, Houndoominite.

Mega Evolution does more than just change a Pokémon's appearance, it also changes their types, ability and stats. A good example is Ampharos, which, after Mega Evolution, becomes an Electric/Dragon-type Pokémon. But some Pokémon, like Aggron, lose a type after Mega Evolution, going from a Steel/Rock-type Pokémon to a pure Steel-type Pokemon."

Harry blinked and thought 'She sure loves her book', prof. McGonagall said, "I will give 5 points to Gryffindor for your answer Mrs Granger but it's the definition written in your books but you forgot a main key point. Mega Evolution is not just about holding the stones, the most key point in Mega-Evolution is the bond between you and your pokemon. I know Mr Potter and Miss Greengrass have successfully achieved it but is there anyone else who have tried it or got it."

Blaise Zabini said, "I have a Banette which can Mega Evolve, it was my first pokemon."

Sue li said, "I have a Medicham but he gets out of control when it mega evolves. Medicham is also my first pokemon."

McGonagall nodded and said, "Good work Mr Zabini and Miss Li you will see sometimes when a pokemon evolve it nature changes too we will work on that topic later on from what I understand your problem I think your Medicham becomes more over confident and arrogant and the only way is to strengthen your bond with him and beat the arrogance out of him in a battle. If it's see that he can still lose, it will listen to you."

McGonagall said, "It's not that this problem is related to Miss Li only, it's a very common problem related with Mega evolution. I want all of you to search which pokemon can mega evolve and start catching them. Our goal will be when you graduate Hogwarts you will have at least six pokemon that can mega evolve."

"Now we will come to mega evolution later on. I want to start with normal evolutions…" and the class goes on. In Harry's experience, it was still a starter class and he knew almost all of the things that McGonagall taught. After class ended he was approached by Sue Li, "Hey Harry can I battle you this Wednesday, I want to take part in the Battle Tournament with Medicham. but I need to control his Mega Evolution I saw you defeated a Mega Medicham in Indigo league semi-final" Harry replied, "Sure we can have it after potions class in evening around 5:30". "Sure, Thanks Harry".

They had half an hour free time before prof. Flitwick class so Harry, Daphne, Ron, Neville, Susan and Hermione started roaming around Hogwarts corridors. Hermione said, "We have to catch six pokemon which can mega evolve, and then bond with them. It will be hard." Daphne replied, "Not really, you have 7 years to do this and bonding is just caring and spending time and caring for them." Susan said, "Harry already have nine pokemon able to mega evolve his Bagon can mega evolve after evolving to his final form and Absol too. Neville has Venusaur, Daphne already has five mega evolved pokemon and her Scyther can mega evolve after evolving. Hermione have Ralts which will become Gallade, I have Swablu and Electrike that can mega evolve in future. Ron, you need to start catching some pokemons."

Ron nodded and said, "Yeah I will go to forest again after class." Neville and Hermione decided to go with him too.

They finally reached prof. Flitwick class. Harry sat with Daphne and Neville, Ron, Susan and Hermione sat together. After all the students came in prof. Flitwick came in and greeted them cheerfully. "Good Morning everyone. As you know in this class we will be mainly learning all the types and their advantages on another type of every discovered pokemon, we will work on some moves or attacks that may or may not affect a certain pokemon. For this class, you need to catch all 18 types of pokemon, dual nature is allowed. Don't worry you have 4 years to complete this task. We will also work on making custom pokeballs using Apricon, Mr Potter is a prodigy here in that work like his mother. Lily potter had created 13 types of custom pokeball and Harry has already added 2 more to the list. Mr potter can you describe the two balls you have created."

Harry nodded and said, "Sure sir, the first one I created was Tame ball which is the advanced version of Friend ball. Many a times we defeat and catch some aggressive pokemon who doesn't listen to us after getting caught, Tame ball helps to subtly make that pokemon a little less aggressive and more understanding towards the trainer. The second ball I created was Legendary ball, legendary pokemon have tremendous raw power that's why ultra-ball can't hold them for more than 5-6 hours and they will come out of the ball. Many people who train legendries usually just keep them out of the ultra-balls. I created legendary ball after I got an Ho-Oh egg and after that I caught Moltres with it, I want to add that it's not a ball than can catch legendries it just holds them and still the ball radiate energy when the legendary is inside it that's why my Moltres ball glows with an Orange colour, Daphne's Articuno glow with a bluish white and Ho-Oh ball glows with rainbow colours with a tint of gold in them." with that Harry sat down.

Flitwick clapped and said, "Good work Mr potter, now we will not just start making balls like the legendary ball but we will start with the normal custom balls like Heavy ball, Friend ball, Lure ball and so on. But we will be starting that later on, so now the types of pokemon. There are mainly 18 discovered types of pokemon they are…". Harry already knew all of the contents of this subject but found prof. Flitwick teaching style very interesting.

 **AN: - Next chapter potions and other things. In this fiction Hogwarts teacher will be very good. There should be a reason it's called the best school and the trainers graduating as best trainers.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M,Y), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togepi, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Ho-Oh, Bagon, Sligoo, Absol**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon.**

 **Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scyther, Kangaskhan, Beatric, Dragonair.**

 **Piplup, Snorlax, Axew, Weavile, Alakazam**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Turtwig, Trapinch, Budew**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Ralts, Shinx, Torkoal**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chespin, Growlithe, Elektrike, Swablu**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Rattata, Metapod, Shroomish, Aipom**


	18. Honour Battle & Flying Lessons

**Honour Battle and Flying Lessons**

Harry and his friends finished their lunch and headed towards Berries and potions classroom which was in the dungeon. Harry knew Togepi will create a bit of problem in classes so he gave her to Froslass to take care. Harry walked in the class and sat with Daphne and Neville. Snape entered the class bellowing his black robes and started.

"You are here to learn the different useful Berries and the subtle science and exact art of potion making" he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little use of your pokemons here you will keep them in their balls. Many of you will hardly believe this is important. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through a pokemon body strengthening their body, increasing their capabilities... I can teach you how to make a Snorlax awake, heal a pokemon in seconds- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." More silence followed this little speech.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

"Tell me Mr potter what berry should I give a strong wild pokemon who tries to attack you?"

Harry simply replied, "Razz Berries works mostly but if you want to catch it you should use Golden Razz Berries."

"Five points to Gryffindor, looks like you did some reading". The whole class was shocked, it was known that Snape was biased towards Slytherin. Harry thought maybe Dumbledore forced Snape to act fairly in class. The class was interesting and he did learn new things.

After class ended, Daphne and Susan headed to the library to do some reading. Neville, Ron and Hermione headed towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry decided to roam a bit and then visit library.

Harry started roaming alone, but whispers followed him everywhere he goes. Harry found out that there were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you gave a phrase as password, or tickled or move them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, it didn't help either when the caretaker Filch and his Purugly who always try to blame you for some trouble or mislead you. Harry finally reached library after an hour.

Harry joined Susan and Daphne at a table and started going through many potion books. After about an hour Neville, Ron and Hermione entered. Hermione said, "I have to say that forest is dangerous. I got a Houndour, Kadabra and an Eevee" Neville chuckled and said, "Yeah it is, I got a Treecko and a Carvanha." Ron said, "I caught a Glalie who came without a fight, I also got a Beedrill and a Gastly."

Daphne said to Harry, "I am getting back my Alakazam soon, Kadabra evolved while training with Sabrina." After Harry, last gym badge ended Daphne had given Kadabra to train with Sabrina so that it can help her in learning and mastering her psychic power like Sabrina. Harry nodded but just then the librarian Madam Prince came said, "Please be silent or get out of here." They all nodded and stayed for another hour in the library before going for dinner.

The next morning during breakfast Harry was greeted by the unwelcome sight of one blonde ferret, "Draco Malfoy". Harry sighed and asked, "What do you want Ferret?" Draco glared at him, "My name is Draco Malfoy not ferret. You and your friends humiliated me, you insulted my father. I am here to challenge you to a honour battle at midnight near the trophy room." Harry stared at him confusingly and said, "Really Ferret you challenging me, looks like daddy dear didn't teach you anything not even proper pureblood customs. Let me tell you, for a proper honour battle you have to demand something from your opponent and keep something at stake. Also, the opponent choses the time and battlefield not the challenger. What did you think I will fall in your trap and come to trophy room at midnight and you would tell this to Filch or some prof. and humiliate me?"

Draco was now redder than Ron's hair everyone in the great hall was listening to Harry even the teachers and headmaster. Draco saw this as a chance to humiliate Harry. He started to gloat and show his stupidity and said, "My father bought me two rare pokemons a shiny Snivy and a Larvitar. I Draco Malfoy Heir of the Malfoy family challenge you to a pokemon Battle and I demand your Legendary Moltres and Ho-Oh and put at stake my shiny Snivy and Larvitar. I chose Marcus Flint as my champion." Harry was about to deny but Ho-Oh flew from the table leaving his food and landed on Harry's shoulder and gave Draco a nod.

Harry looked towards Ho-Oh and said, "Are you sure. You ok with me putting you and Moltres at stake?" Ho-Oh nodded, Daphne came to him, "Say yes Harry it's a good chance and I know for a fact that both of the pokemon don't like Draco. It's a win win situation for you." Harry nodded and looked at Dumbledore and said, "Headmaster Dumbledore you are a witness to the challenge I request you to act as the referee in the battle". Dumbledore nodded, "I accept your request, Marcus Flint do you agree to act as champion of Draco Malfoy." Marcus Flint grinned and said, "I do."

Harry nodded and said, "Then, I Hadrian James Orion Black-Potter Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Black accept your Honour battle. I want the challenger to decide the battle type."

Flint replied, "Three on Three with substitution allowed".

Dumbledore interjected, "I would like if both the parties agrees to have the battle after Lunch at 2:30 pm it will not disturb the classes."

Harry nodded and said, "I accept." and proceeded towards McGonagall class, his group followed him. Hermione said, "Was it right to put at stake the Legendary birds.". Daphne replied, "I will explain why Harry was expected to accept and about the heir and house systems tonight in our dorm." She looked at Harry and said, "Marcus Flint has been the Battle tournament champion for consecutively two years and is said to be the best battler in this school. Destroy him and don't hold back and use every advantage you got, both of the pokemon at stake that Draco put hate him. Send a massage to Death Eaters and their families". Harry just nodded.

McGonagall class was as usual for Harry, he knew most of the things but heard an interesting thing called Z-moves famous in Alola. Prof. Sprout class was informative and Neville seems to come on top in it, He knew most things about which pokemon like what kind of area? Which pokemons are tended to be more aggressive and many other things that Harry didn't know about. Finally, after prof. Sprout class ended Harry decided to grab a quick lunch before the battle, unfortunately everybody had the same idea. Harry decided to battle with Lucario, Venusaur and Charizard, he was taking Lucario and Venusaur just to complete the three on three rules. Nobody in Hogwarts have seen his Charizard with his other pokemon because Charizard was spending his time in Characific valley, many thought the photo in Daily Prophet was a false. Harry chuckled and thought 'Oh How wrong they were'.

Harry reached the battlefield and found the whole school and teachers present there. Harry and Flint stepped on the Battlefield. The Field was simple ground battlefield but open on the top for flying types. Dumbledore declared, "This will be a three on three Honour battle. Trainers release your pokemon. Let the battle begin."

Flint scoffed and released his Aggron, "Aggron mega evolve".

Harry released his Charizard and mega evolved him and softly said, "Burn". But everyone heard it there was total silence in the battlefield. Mega Charizard glared at Flint and Roared. Flint nearly pissed himself by looking at the humongous monster standing in front of him, even Mega Aggron Flinched. In the stands Daphne, Neville and Susan grinned, Ron and Hermione have their jaws dropped Ron said, "It's one thing to see it in a picture but another in real." Neville chuckled and said, "Harry's Charizard doesn't look like it but is very gentle. But you make Harry angry then you will surely get a reason to fear him." Even Draco was not sure about his win.

Harry said to Mega Charizard using aura so that nobody hears him, 'Flare Blitz, take him up and Sky drop and then full power Blast Burn.' Flint saw the Mega Charizard charging toward Mega-Aggron, "Dodge it and then dragon Rush" but Mega-Aggron didn't get any chance. The Flare Blitz hit him and Mega Charizard took him up high in the sky and just dropped him, Mega Aggron was barely trying to stand up when he was hit by a fire explosion and knocked him out.

"Aggron is unable to battle, release your next pokemon" Dumbledore declared

Silence, that's the only thing that followed and then everyone broke out and started whispering. Flint didn't look too sure, "Sceptile come out. Mega Evolve."

"Leaf Storm".

Harry replied, 'Burn it Flamethrower'. Mega Sceptile released a storm of leaves but to his surprise Mega Charizard burns it with blue fire and hit him with a Dragon claw.

'Inferno Charizard'

Flint was getting annoyed, "Leaf Blade" but before Leaf blade could hit Mega Sceptile was hit by Mega Charizard Inferno.

"Sceptile end this Giga Impact"

Harry said, 'Brace yourself and when he is near Focus Punch'.

Mega Sceptile charged forward with Giga Impact and the Focus punch hit him.

Dumbledore Voice again broke the silence, "Sceptile is unable to battle Release your last pokemon"

Mega Charizard was a bit bruised and panting but still looked good to go. Hermione said, "Mega Charizard has already defeated two Mega Evolved pokemon and is still good to go. How powerful is he". Daphne replied, "He is powerful enough to give a challenge to a Champion or Elite four pokemon, he may not win but he will surely give a tough fight. Charizard has battled Moltres and the other legendary and defeated them."

Flint released his last pokemon, "Go Blastoise"

Flint said, "Blastoise we need to win this it's a matter of pride, Mega Evolve."

Harry said, 'He looks strong but we will defeat him'

"Blastoise Flash Cannon" This time Mega Charizard couldn't dodge.

"Yeah that's more like it, Skull Bash go"

'Giga Impact'

The two pokemon collided head on and took damage. "Blastoise Hydro Pump, keep it going until you hit it"

Harry called out, 'Fly up and Roost, dodge those hydro pumps'

Mega Charizard flied up dodging all the Hydro pump and then stayed there high in the air unable to be seen. 'Come down and release continuous Fire Blast'.

After some time, Mega Charizard came down and he didn't look much affected from the battle. Ron said, "How is he looking uninjured?" Daphne simply said, "Roost".

"Blastoise destroy those Fire Blast with Hydro Pump" The Hydro pumps collided with the blasts and created smoke. Mega Charizard used the smoke and hit Mega Blastoise with a steel wing.

Harry called out, 'Take him up Burning Seismic Toss'.

Mega Charizard took hold of Mega Blastoise in his claws and flied up and fired himself and Mega Blastoise and rotated at high speed and then came down and smashed Mega Blastoise to the ground.

"Blastoise is unable to battle making Harry Potter winner of the Honour battle."

Harry walked up to Draco, "I win now pay up."

Draco scowled but reluctantly gave Harry two great balls. Harry released the pokemon in the balls. The shiny Snivy and the Larvirtar looked towards Draco and dropped their hade with a scowl, Harry came forward and said, "Hey Snivy and Larvitar I am your new trainer." The two pokemon suddenly started jumping in joy and jumped on Harry who laughed in response. Harry returned both of them to their ball and turned to Draco and said, "You don't even know how to care for a pokemon and you want to be a trainer you are done, By the way, Good luck on telling your father why you don't have the Rare pokemon that he bought for you." With that Harry walked out from the battlefield and checked his two new pokemons.

" **Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail.**

 **Ability- Overgrow, Contrary (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Snivy is a female. It knows- Tackle, Gastro Acid, Leaf Blade, Leaf Tornado, Leech seed, Attract, Giga Drain, Slam, Aerial Ace, Energy ball, Grass knot and Leaf Storm.**

 **Egg moves- Captivate, Grassy Terrain, Iron Tail, Magical Leaf, Mean Look, Twister."**

" **Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming to the surface.**

 **Ability- Guts, Sand Veil (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Larvitar is a male. It knows- Bite, Sandstorm, Chip Away, Rock Slide, Thrash, Dark Pulse, Crunch, Stone Edge.**

 **Egg moves- Ancient Power, Assurance, Dragon Dance, Iron Defence, Iron Head, Iron Tail, Stomp."**

Harry met his group of friends on the way to prof. Quirrell Class. They all congratulated Harry on his victory. Prof. Quirrell class was very interesting and quickly became Harry's favourite. He taught many effective ways to train and teach new moves to a pokemon, he showed how to win a battle without power but status effecting moves. He also told them about combining two or more attacks to create effective moves for battle and Co-ordinating contests.

After Class Harry was roaming around when he reached the third-floor corridor which was forbidden. Harry saw a locked door, Harry used his Ralts to teleport in through the door he knew there should be a security camera around and Dumbledore would surely keep an eye on it if this floor was forbidden. When he teleported, he saw a Hydreigon in the room which was too small for him. As soon as Hydreigon roared at him, Harry recently read in the library that a Dragon pokemon are very intelligent and can saw the fear on one's face and then try to scare them more.

So, Harry put on his brave place and said using his aura 'Hey there can you please stop roaring in front of me. By the wat I am Harry Potter.' Hydreigon looked up and said, 'I have heard about you from Hagrid he said you are a very good boy and a strong trainer. Hagrid named me Fluffy.' Harry's eyes twitched as he thought -Give Hagrid top marks to give a scary pokemon the most ridiculous name- but he then saw a trap door below Hydreigon he asked about it, 'The beard guy Dumbledore came in and said to Hagrid to give me the task of guarding something that belongs to his friend some Nicho Flame I think'. Harry's eyes widened as he asked, 'Nicolas Flamel' Fluffy nodded and continued, 'Yes him He told me to scare away any students who came in here. I don't know what is inside the trap door, if you ever decide to go in please tell me too I am very curious'. Harry said, 'Sure, I must be going now. It was nice to meet you Fluffy.' With that Harry and Ralts directly teleported in to his Dorms.

Fortunately, the room was empty he returned Ralts and said to himself. "Nicolas Flamel giving something to Prof. Dumbledore to hide something. He is a famous potion master and a world renowned pokemon battler and I heard Dumbledore worked with him but hiding something n Hogwarts. Nobody knows where he lives except maybe Dumbledore and he hides something here, this doesn't fit right. Anyway, let's get going, I am Hungry."

Harry's classes continued as normal, he found History class a bit boring. The tales of Legendary pokemons were interesting but otherwise it was boring for him. Harry fought with Sue Li with his Scizor but once she Mega evolved Medicham, he was attacking haphazardly and out of control so he defeated it easily Mega Medicham finally listened to sue after getting defeated.

Finally, Saturday came with his first flying and Quidditch Class. All of the students were standing on the field. Madam Hooch began, "Travelling with a pokemon will be a lot easier if you can just fly instead of walk for long distances. You all will be catching your own flying pokemon on which you can sit. Those who doesn't have a flying pokemon you will use the Unfeazent's. Now call out your flying pokemons."

Harry released his Pidgeot and Daphne released her Aerodactyl which got some wide eyes from other students. Ron, Neville, Susan and Hermione released the Unfeazent. Madam Hooch continued, "Now I know that some of you know how to play Quidditch but for those who don't know. Quidditch is a game for flying pokemons with three types of balls. First a Quaffale is just a big normal Red ball it's carried by three chasers who try to put the ball through three Hoops you can see on the Quidditch field and the keeper who guard those hoops, a Bludger which is a black ball same size of Quaffle but it's programmed to attack any flying thing randomly and can be diverted by hitting them with bats in other direction. Finally, the golden ball called Snitch, it is smaller than a pokeball with wings on it. It can fly randomly anywhere and is very fast and with technology which don't let ability like keen eye to find the ball, the seeker has to seek this ball on his own. No pokemon Attack is allowed and you can't attack any other player or his pokemon or you will be out of the game."

"Now mount your pokemons and get flying, I will help you if you need any." Everybody started climbing on their pokemon and started on flying. Harry always loved flying high above with high speed, it calmed his nerves and helps him in releasing his stress. Harry's Pidgeot was the fastest but it got a challenge from Hannah Abbott Talonflame. Harry decided to take it up a notch and called out, "Pidgeot Mega Evolve". Pidgeot Mega Evolved while Harry was sitting on it. Mega Pidgeot was so fast that he flew circles around Talonflame. Suddenly Neville's lure ball which he made for prof. Flitwick class fell from his pocket Harry decided to catch it. "Pidgeot Brave Bird go." Mega Pidgeot tucked his wings and dived toward the ground it reached near the ground and spread it's wing just about 4 feet above the ground and flied straight towards the falling pokeball, Harry caught the ball in the air just 2 feet above the ground and Mega Pidgeot flied up.

Unseen to Harry prof. McGonagall saw Harry's stunt and came running to field. Madam Hooch came in and said, "Nice work Mr potter, you can be a great seeker." Harry said, "Thankyou mam." Madam Hooch saw prof. McGonagall and goes to meet her, they discussed something and called out, "Mr Potter please come down" Harry landed near them and Pidgeot converted back to normal and Harry recalled her to her ball. "Please come with me" McGonagall led him to prof. Quirrell Classroom. McGonagall said, "Prof. Quirrell can I borrow Mr. wood for a moment." When the Gryffindor boy came out McGonagall said excitedly like a schoolgirl, "Wood I have found you a seeker. He caught a falling pokeball about 2 feet above ground." Wood looked gleeful but asked, "Wouldn't there be a problem with a first year joining the team?"

Prof McGonagall just scoffed and replied, "It's not a rule but a practice followed because most first year are not this good." and like that Harry became the new seeker of Gryffindor Quidditch team.

When in evening he got to the selection of the Gryffindor team for Battle Tournament. McGonagall said, "Mr potter me and everybody agrees that you are best battler among us so you are already on the team and will be the captain." Harry nodded in reply and they chose 9 other members for the team.

After many battles Harry and McGonagall decided 9 others.

Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Katrina Hopps, Jenny Watson, Damien Odgen, Barry Tucker, Zack Adder, Aria Yvone.

Fred and George met Harry in the common room and said in their own way,

"Congrats Harry you just changed"

"our chance for winning"

"house cup from low to maximum"

"We know you are the new seeker"

"Wood told us, we are on the team too"

"We are the big bad beaters"

"Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell"

"Are our Chaser with"

"Our dashing captain"

"Oliver Wood, the keeper."

"Oh and be ready for"

"Waking up early"

"for practice because"

"Wood is mental"

Harry nodded and said, "Thanks and don't spread the news about Quidditch, I want it to be a surprise."

Fred nodded and said, "Of Course Harrykins and about Ron Snoring problem"

George said, "I will just say we got delayed for a while but the stage is set"

Fred said, "Go and sleep today because tomorrow you wouldn't sleep."

Harry nodded and left the twins to their work got to his bed.

 **AN: - I made a mistake in chapter 6 by writing Ash and Serena instead of Harry and Daphne, I have edited it.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M,Y), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togepi, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Ho-Oh, Bagon, Sligoo, Absol, Ralts, Feebas, Snivy, Larvitar**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon.**

 **Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scyther, Kangaskhan, Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam.**

 **Piplup, Snorlax, Axew, Weavile.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Turtwig, Trapinch, Budew,** **Treecko, Carvanha.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Ralts, Shinx, Torkoal, Houndour, Kadabra, Eevee.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chespin, Growlithe, Elektrike, Swablu.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Rattata, Metapod, Shroomish, Aipom, Glalie, Beedrill, Gastly.**


	19. Nicolas Flamel & Battle Tournament

**Nicolas Flamel and Battle Tournament**

Harry woke up the next day which was fortunately Sunday after finishing his breakfast Harry decided to spend the day in training his new pokemon. The most surprising thing was Togepi finally decided to evolve and become a Togetic. Harry was training near the forest when suddenly Mewtwo teleported beside him and teleported Harry to a clearing in the forest so that nobody could see him, He was wearing a long brown hood to cover his face and body. But Mewtwo didn't saw prof. McGonagall seeing Harry getting teleported by an unknown being and who ran to Dumbledore's office meanwhile, Harry asked Mewtwo, "How's the travelling going and your training with mew? I like your dressing style by the way."

Mewtwo chuckled and replied, 'I have seen some places but this world is really very big. I met many legendries too some challenged me some welcomed me. I defeated some of them but to others I gave them a good fight, I still remember Rayquaza saying "Good battle kid, keep walking and you will be stronger than me in a decade or two." They all acknowledged me as a legendary and as mew younger brother, but sometimes I doubt who is younger me or her.'

Harry laughed and said, "Yeah she is very eccentric."

Mewtwo nodded and said, 'I met Arceus who said I may be a human creation but have legendary powers and will be considered as a member of the Legendary council if I do my duty that is to look over the world and help those who needs help'.

Harry nodded as Mewtwo continued, 'I learnt quite a few things from Mew, by the way she said something about competing in Orange league in your winter break. How long is it?'

Harry said, "From what I know about a month long and I was planning to tell Sirius or Remus about it. But if Mew want me to go there must be some reason. What do you know about it?"

'When Mew said this, I asked her why can't I give a prophecy like her she said that it's need experience and bit of Arceus power to make a prophecy it's her duty. From what I found, Orange Island is a set of Islands it has four gyms on four different islands and if you win the badges you can directly challenges the champion Drake but the most interesting thing is there is an island called Shamouti which is in between Fire Island, Electric Island and Ice Island kingdom of the bird trio. And from what I gathered the three of them don't get along there is a prophecy I don't remember it I don't why maybe because it's not the time as Mew said but I know this if those three fights get out of control then it's Lugia's job to get them in control'. Harry nodded and told Mewtwo about his new pokemons and what happened in the week.

Meanwhile in Headmaster office prof. McGonagall barged in and said, "Headmaster someone teleported inside Hogwarts and took Mr potter with him while he was training his pokemon". Hogwarts has a very strong psychic barrier that is impossible to overcome and teleport inside Hogwarts from outside for any psychic, there are only two pokemon that can do that Mew and Mewtwo. It's possible to teleport inside Hogwarts but you can't teleport outside of Hogwarts or come inside by teleporting.

Dumbledore said, "Did Mr Potter pokemons reacted in any way?"

McGonagall said, "No I don't think so, they just carried on with their training and the figure was wearing a brown cloak with a hood."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Then you don't have to worry? The figure which teleported in is a new legendary psychic and he is one of Harry's pokemon who is travelling the world and learning. About what is it sorry, I can't tell you it's the pokemon decision to reveal himself. Only I, Harry, Daphne, Lance knows he belongs to Harry. Those who created him also know about him but they are dealt with."

McGonagall eyes widened, "Created you mean, Humans created a pokemon and a legendary at that. That is disturbing."

Dumbledore nodded and added, "I would request you to not to mention this to anyone or he will just erase or lock this memory in your mind. Please send Harry here when he does returns."

Harry talked to Mewtwo for about two hours, Mewtwo told him about a practice called Occlumency that helps in blocking psychics from reading your mind and according to mew his aura can make the shields strong enough to block Mew herself for some time. Mewtwo teleported back him back and Harry headed towards Great Hall for lunch. During lunch, all of his friends sat with him in the Gryffindor table. Hermione asked, "You said that you are training your pokemon when we reached there they were training on their own and you are nowhere to be found.".

Harry nodded and said, "A friend came, I was talking with him. I am planning to challenge the Orange league in the winter break." He looked towards Fred and George and said, "Are all the members of the battle team here or in Hogsmeade."

Fred and George looked around and said, "No they are all here, what's the plan?"

Harry said, "Tell all of them that we will be training and planning after lunch for today and plan about a schedule too. All of us will meet at the Ranch and see what pokemon we have and then we will see what should be done." Fred nodded and spread the news.

On the head table prof. McGonagall was about to get up to tell Harry to meet Headmaster when Dumbledore said, "It will be not needed Minerva, I am certain Harry will be going to Ranch for training I will talk with them there."

Harry finished his Lunch and headed out of the great hall and called Remus.

Remus said, "Hey Harry how is Hogwarts going?"

Harry replied, "It's very good. I am a seeker in the Quidditch team and the captain of the battle team."

Remus said, "Wow, that's very good. Sirius will be ecstatic"

Harry talked about classes and other things like the Honour duel. Harry then asked, "Hey Remus is there anything new on Nicolas Flamel. I heard some students taking about him."

Remus thought a bit and said, "Yes, there was a rumour around that he created a potion which when given to pokemon will make the pokemon obey the potion giver even if it's wild or other people captured pokemon. It's called Master Potion."

Harry's eyes twitched he knew every rumour has some truth in it most of the time and it wouldn't be impossible for Flamel to make something like that.

Harry said, "Hey Remus I am planning to challenge the Orange league this winter break."

Remus said, "Well it's your choice. Goodbye pup looks like I have a challenger."

Harry started walking toward the Ranch andfound five of the team members were already there, after five mins of waiting they all had gathered and showed each other their pokemon. They had a good variety of team, Harry talked about training and learning some new moves and practice double battles. They decided to leave Sunday free and train every Monday at 6:00 pm, and every Wednesday and Friday at 6:30 pm. Harry trained with them and had some mock battles. Harry's Togetic seemed to love battling but with a style and Flair Harry told her to practise and he will let them take part in Co-ordination contest from next year.

When they all finished and headed towards the castle they were interrupted them, "Ah good evening everyone. Harry can I talk to you for a bit." "Sure sir"

After others were gone he said, "Harry how has been Hogwarts so far?"

Harry said, "It has been pretty good so far. Sir, what do you know about Orange League?"

Dumbledore nodded and said, "It's not a formal league but still tough, the champion Drake is unbeaten for 10 years. You have to get four badges to challenge him. Why are you asking?"

Harry replied, "During the sorting Slowking talked about a massage from mew to go there in winter break. Today Mewtwo came and mew told the same thing, but he did some research. There is a prophecy in an island called Shamouti which he couldn't remember maybe because it wasn't time but there are own islands of Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos near it and Lugia is there too."

Dumbledore thought for a bit and then said, "Maybe there are some problems, I can't say. About Mewtwo, prof. McGonagall saw someone teleport inside Hogwarts and taking you. I just told her that it was one of your legendary pokemon and was created by humans and to not tell anyone else." Harry nodded in understanding. "Well we should get going".

That night nobody in Hogwarts could sleep. Fred and George had somehow connected Ron snores to school emergency speakers. After about an hour of trying to stop the speakers they tried to find the one snoring. McGonagall finally found Ron and woke him up finally stopping the snoring sounds but hey all heard McGonagall scolding Ron for snoring so loud and disturbing other's sleep. After that day madam Pomphrey gave some medicine to lower his snoring sounds and made him sleep in the hospital wing for a week. Fred and George got detention for their prank but scoffed it up by saying, "It was a prank done for Public welfare".

The first round of battle tournament started with the first double battles between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The points system was simple to understand, win in a double battle give 40 points and draw gives 20 point and loss give no points. In single battle win gives 20 points, draw gives 10 point and loss no points.

Harry decided to send the Weasley twins against the Carrow brother and sister. It was a tough battle but the Weasleys with their status moves were able to win it. The Gryffindor singles match against Ravenclaw was a tie between Sue li and Katrina Hopps. In the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Harry was planning to go himself but Alicia had a rivalry with her opponent Salema Slith, it was a tough battle but at last Alicia won. Right now, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were in tie in first position with 70 points, with Slytherin behind them and Hufflepuff on last.

Finally, Halloween came, Harry was a bit down all day. After finishing his classes, he was gone from School. During the Feast Ron asked, "Where's Harry?", Fred said, "Yeah he didn't come to train too." Neville said, "He has gone back to potter manor I think. He will come back tomorrow I think". Parvati Patel who was listening said, "Why would anyone go home on Halloween leaving the feast?" Neville glared at her and coldly said, "If I murder your parents today will you enjoy this feast?" This shut her up.

Halloween was not all happy go in Hogwarts too just in the middle of feast Filch barged in and shouted, "Ursaring! Ursaring in the Dungeons! Ursaring in the Corridors" Students started to panic. Dumbledore shouted, "Silence, you all will stay here while the teachers deal with the problem." Dumbledore came after about an hour he was sweating and said, "The Ursarings have been dealt with, prefects led your house mates to their dorms. All classes tomorrow is cancelled so that we can repair the damage done."

The next morning when Harry came the next morning, Dumbledore told him what happened the previous night. Harry stayed silent for a bit then said, "Sir is the rumour of Master Potion true? Are the traps in the third-floor corridor are there for the Master Potion?"

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "I saw you teleporting inside the locked room looks like Fluffy was generous to told you what he knows. What do you think Harry?"

Harry stared at him and said, "It isn't impossible for someone like Nicolas Flamel to make a master potion but why hide it in Hogwarts. And he can make more if he wants anytime so why hide it here. Or maybe it is the procedure and research on it that is hidden here but he could have kept it in Gringotts. But you have set a trap that means you want somebody to go for it maybe there is a master potion or there isn't but you spread rumours about it. Somebody will tell about your announcement to their families, rumours will spread, the thief you want to catch will come for it hence the traps which I don't know anything about by the way. Then yesterday incident, herd of Ursaring will not just attack for no reason someone bought them here and us it as a distraction to go for the treasure if there is one behind the traps but who would you want to catch so badly that you set traps for him in school while the school is going on." Then Harry suddenly came into realization, "Voldemort!"

Dumbledore chuckled and nodded, "My friend Nicolas is working on hat potion it isn't done yet but I spread the rumours as you deduced. The treasure behind the trap as you call it is none other than a fairy tale book. I don't think Voldemort will come himself, something happened to him that night when you survived but I just can't find out. My guess was Voldemort will send someone else but he got one step ahead. It was our caretaker Mr Filch who brought those Ursarings. I am trying to find out how he convinced Filch to do the work or where he is but it looks like Filch don't know where he is. Now I think you should be going the classes are cancelled for today." Harry nodded and walked out of his office.

The second Round of the Battle tournament started which were all double battles. For Gryffindor Harry paired up with Alicia, Fred and George Weasley, Jenny Watson and Katrina Hoops, Damien Odgen and Barry Tucker, Zack Adder and Aria Yvone. All the pairs will have to fight another pair of all the three houses. Fred and George won two and draw their third match, Jenny and Katrina won two and loss one. Damien and Barry were a good team and they won two battles and drew the third one which was with Ravenclaw. Fortunately, Zack and Aria won all their matches. Gryffindor's were in lead with 370 points followed by Ravenclaw then Slytherin and then Hufflepuff.

Harry and Alicia first was against Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory and Darcy Patting.

Lee Jordan announced, "This is the battle of final pairs consisting of the team captain. The first battle is between Darcy Patting and his partner Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff and their opponents are Alicia Spinnet and our youngest captain Harry Potter. Beat them up potter." McGonagall shouted, "Jordan!"

"Sorry prof. now let's get this battle started."

Madam Hooch who was the referee started, "This is a six on six double battle each trainer can use only three pokemon. Trainers release your pokemon".

Darcy called out, "Venusaur Come out, mega evolve"

Cedric Said, "Houndoom let's Go. Mega evolve"

Alicia called out "Steelix come out. Mega evolve"

Harry called out, "Sligoo I choose you."

Venusaur, Steelix and Houndoom mega evolved.

"Sligoo Sludge wave on Houndoom"

"Houndoom Flame thrower and flame charge towards Sligoo"

"Steelix Dragon Breath"

"Venusaur Energy Ball"

The attacks collided and created an explosion. Houndoom charged towards Houndoom Covered in flames.

"Sligoo dodge it and then Poison tail". Sligoo dodged the flame charge and hit Houndoom with a poison tail poisoning Houndoom.

Harry called out, "Sligoo Dragon Pulse on Venusaur"

"Steelix Flash Cannon"

"Venusaur Leaf Storm and then use your vines to catch Steelix and use Giga drain." Mega Venusaur created a leaf storm which collided with Dragon pulse cancelling each other but Flash cannon hit Mega Venusaur.

"Houndoom Inferno on Sligoo take it out"

"Sligoo Bide and take it."

Meanwhile mega Venusaur wrapped his vines around Steelix draining him. Harry said, "Alicia go underground to get free of the vines."

Alicia nodded, "Steelix free yourself and go underground with Dig."

Mega Steelix goes underground and got free of Mega Venusaur vines.

"Well let's take out Sligoo first, Leaf Storm."

"Houndoom Hyper beam"

"Sligoo this is it bide take it"

To everyone's surprise Sligoo took both the attack and was still standing but was nearly in the brink if falling.

Harry called out, "This is it Sligoo Release it. Give it everything you have got."

"Steelix come out now"

Sligoo attack and Mega Steelix tackle from underground was too much for both Mega Houndoom and Mega Venusaur and knocked them out.

Madam Hooch called out, "Venusaur and Houndoom are unable to battle."

Just then Sligoo was enveloped in white light and evolved into Goodra.

Harry called out excitedly, "Yeah, let's go Goodra."

Lee called out, "Would you look at that, that dragon took out two mega evolved on its own. And now it's evolved to Goodra and look as good as new, good going potter win it for Gryffindor."

Madam Hooch called out, "Trainers please release your next pokemon".

Cedric called out, "Aerodactyl come out, mega evolve."

Darcy called out, "Blaziken come out, mega evolve".

Harry thought for a bit and said, "Alicia bring out Gardevoir. I have got a plan"

Alicia nodded and recalled Steelix, "Gardevoir Come on out and Mega evolve".

Harry whispered, "I am going for rain use mean look". Alicia nodded in understanding, "Gardevoir Mean look".

"Goodra Rain Dance"

The mean look connected and after the rain dance it became quite difficult for Mega Aerodactyl and Mega Blaziken. Cedric and Darcy decided to try and end this battle quickly.

"Blaziken High jump kick on Gardevoir"

"Aerodactyl Hyper beam on Goodra."

"Goodra let's use your new moves, Protect and then Outrage"

"Gardevoir dodge with Teleport and then end it with Moonblast".

Goodra blocked Mega Blaziken Hyper Beam and fired an outrage which hit Mega Aerodactyl and the Moonblast hit Mega Blaziken thankfully rain stopped but the damage was done.

Harry quickly said, "Goodra do it Draco Meteor."

Cedric and Darcy eyes widened and the called out "Hyper Beam"

Alicia quickly said, "Gardevoir get in front Goodra and stop the hyper beams with a psychic Barrier."

The Hyper Beams hit a psychic Barrier but the Draco meteor rained down on them knocking them out.

Madam Hooch called, "Both Blaziken and Aerodactyl are unable to battle. Trainers release your next pokemon."

Cedric called out, "Manectric come out, Mega Evolve."

Darcy called out, "Scizor come out, mega evolve."

"Goodra come back." Harry returned Goodra and called out, "Aerodactyl I choose you. Mega Evolve"

"Manectric Thunder on Gardevoir"

"Scizor Night Slash"

"Gardevoir Future Sight on Scizor and use Hypnosis on Manectric"

Harry called out, "Aerodactyl protect Gardevoir from thunder get in front of her and reply night slash with Dragon claw"

The thunder hit Mega Aerodactyl who came in front of Mega Gardevoir and the Future sight was launched. Mega Manectric was asleep due to Hypnosis.

Mega Scizor Night Slash Connected with Mega Aerodactyl Dragon claw hurting both of them.

"Gardevoir Dream Eater on Manectric". The Dream eater connected with Manectric seriously hurting Manectric and knocked it out.

"Aerodactyl Hyper Beam", "You too Scizor". But before Mega Scizor could launch the attack future sight hit him and so did Mega Aerodactyl's Hyper beam.

Hooch replied, "Both Scizor and Manectric are unable to battle making Gryffindor the winner."

After a one-hour brake they had their second match with Slytherin.

Lee announced, "After crushing the Hufflepuff's the Gryffindor captain and his partner is ready to make the dirty snakes bite their own tail." McGonagall shouted again, "Jordan", "Sorry prof. I mean now it's Gryffindor vs Slytherin"

Hooch declared, ", "This is a six on six double battle each trainer can use only three pokemon. Trainers release your pokemon".

Flint called out, "Blastoise come out Mega Evolve"

Stephen called out, "Swampert get out. Mega evolve"

Alicia called out, "Sceptile come out, Mega Evolve"

Harry called out, "Ditto I choose you. Transform into Mega Sceptile".

"Blastoise Skull Bash"

"Sceptile Frenzy plant"

"Ditto Dragon Tail"

"Swampert defend with Stone Edge"

The skull bash was stopped by Frenzy plant which took hold of Mega Blastoise. The Dragon Tail Collected into the stone produced by Mega Swampert to defend himself. Mega Blastoise was still trying to get free of the frenzy plant. Harry got an idea and told Ditto through Aura, 'Ditto transform into Mega Swampert and use Hammer Arm on Blastoise and then taunt him let him think you are the original Swampert. Then use Mud Bomb on Blastoise eyes and get out of there and convert back to Mega Sceptile'.

Ditto did just that, the original Mega Swampert couldn't see much due to Frenzy plant. Just as Ditto changed back to Mega Sceptile, Mega Blastoise skull bashed on to Mega Swampert.

"Blastoise he isn't your enemy what are you doing?"

"Flint control your Blastoise"

But unfortunately for them Mega Swampert got offended and used Focus Blast on Mega Blastoise.

Harry and Alicia took this chance and shouted together, "Hyper Beam". The Hyper beams connected with the fighting pokemons and knocked them out cold.

Lee announced, "What the Hell? I mean what a planning from the Gryffindor captain. Slytherins learn how to be a proper Slytherin from potter. Awesome display of Battle strategies and Mind games."

Harr had a smirk on his face as both the Slytherins scowled and returned their pokemon. Flint released his second pokemon, "Come out Empoleon".

Stephen declared, "Come out Blaziken, Mega Evolve".

"Ditto transform into Empoleon", "Sceptile Leaf blade on original Blaziken".

"Blaziken Sky Upper cut"

"Empoleon Ice beam on the Ditto."

Harry decided to use something, he saw in Indigo League, "Ditto Aqua jet through that Ice beam"

Mega Sceptile and Mega Blaziken traded blows, Ditto charged through the Ice beam and the water of the aqua jet froze and Ditto smashed into Empoleon with the Ice covered aqua jet which hurt much more than normal Aqua jet. Flint said to Stephen, "We have to take care of that Ditto it's making too much problem".

Stephen Nodded and said, "Blaziken Flare Blitz on Ditto"

"Empoleon Giga Impact".

Harry whispered to Alicia, "Ready a Hyper Bear you will know when".

Harry reached out to Ditto, 'Just when they would be hitting you transform back to your original form so that they will collide and then again change back to Mega Blaziken and Hyper Beam'.

And the Giga impact and Flare blitz instead of hitting Ditto collided with each other. Harry and Alicia shouted out, "Hyper Beam".

Again, the Hyper beam connected with the two pokemon knocking them out.

Madam Hooch called out, "Blaziken and Empoleon are unable to Battle. Trainers release your last pokemon."

Flint called out, "Gyarados come out and mega Evolve,"

Stephen called out, "Go Golem" to Harry's surprise it was a Alolan Golem and look way cooler than normal Golem.

"Sceptile Leaf Storm",

"Golem Stone Edge"

"Gyarados Hyper beam"

Harry said, "Sorry but I am getting bored Ditto transform to Golem and charge forward".

The stone edge blocked the leaf storm and the hyper beam connected with Mega Sceptile knocking it out. But Ditto was near the Golem and Gyarados.

"Ditto I am sorry for this but, Explosion!"

Flint and Stephen cried out, "No"

Madam Hooch declared, "All of the pokemon are unable to battle, but the Gryffindor's have four pokemon available. So, the winner is Gryffindor."

The next day was the last match of the second round Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. Fred said, "Good work Harry keep going like that and we will win tomorrow too."

Harry said, "It will be hard, Daphne is the partner of Ravenclaw captain. She can see through almost all of my plan, this time I have to go for pure power."

Harry continued, "From what I know Patrice Walker will go for raw power but Daphne, she got the raw power and is a master at mind games and traps you have to be at your best Alicia."

Next morning, Lee announced, "This is the last battle of this round folks, On one side The Brave and bold Gryffindor's and another side the smart and crafty Ravenclaw's. Let's see who wins."

Daphne called out, "Charizard come out. Mega Evolve".

Alicia said, "Pidgeot let's go. Mega Evolve."

Harry called out, "Dragonite, I choose you".

Patrick called out, "Heracross get going. Mega Evolve."

"Charizard Flamethrower"

"Dragon Rush Dragonite"

"Horn Attack Heracross"

"Air Slash Pidgeot."

The flamethrower and Dragon Rush collided into an explosion. The air slash connected with Mega Heracross damaging it and stopping the horn attack. "Heracross Mega horn"

"Pidgeot Brave Bird"

"Charizard Thunder punch"

"Dragonite Ice punch"

The Brave Bird and mega horn connected but Heracross took more damage. The Ice punch and Thunder punch fought for dominance.

"Charizard Dragon Tail" Daphne called out

Harry's Dragonite couldn't defend the Dragon tail while Mega Charizard turned to Mega Pidgeot.

"Charizard Inferno on Pidgeot"

Mega Pidgeot was hit. Harry decided to take out Mega Heracross quickly, "Dragonite Hyper Beam on Heracross"

"Heracross try and stop with Stone edge".

Mega Heracross used Stone Edge but the Hyper beam was too powerful and it destroyed the stones and hit Mega Heracross knocking it out.

"Charizard Thunder now", Daphne called out.

Thunder knocked out Mega Pidgeot. But Harry used this Opportunity, "Dragonite Extreme Speed and hit Charizard with Ice punch from Both hands"

The Ice punch did it's work but still couldn't take down Mega Charizard. Daphne called out, "End this Charizard Flare Blitz", "Dragonite Giga Impact"

The two collided but at last Dragonite was barely standing and Charizard was knocked out. Harry whispered to Alicia to wait before releasing her pokemon. Patrick called out, "Aggron let's go. Mega Evolve"

Daphne knew Harry was planning something but took her chance, "Blastoise go. Mega Evolve." Harry grinned and said, "Dragonite my friend gave it everything you got, Draco Meteor."

Dragonite released Draco meteor and fell down. Daphne cursed herself under her breath to fall for the trap. "Blastoise get in to your shell and try to lessen the damage." The Draco meteor was powerful and damaged Mega Blastoise but Mega Aggron was knocked out."

Harry grinned and called out, "Venusaur let's go buddy, mega evolve".

Alicia now understood why Harry wanted to wait for releasing pokemon, "Ampharos come out. Mega Evolve."

Patrick frowned as he recalled Aggron and released his last pokemon, "Swampert come out. Mega Evolve"

"Blastoise Flash Cannon."

"Ampharos Dragon Pulse"

"Swampert Hammer arm"

The Flash cannon met with Dragon Pulse cancelling each other. Swampert was heading toward Mega Venusaur. Harry called out, "Venusaur grab him with your vines don't let him hit you and then venoshock." The Mega Swampert was stopped as the vines tied him and he was hit by the venoshock and got poisoned.

"Blastoise go in with Skull Bash Ampharos"

Harry called out, "Venusaur Leech Seed and throw him on the way of Skull Bash,"

Mega Venusaur used leech seed and threw Mega Swampert on the middle of skull bash which hit him head on.

"Blastoise Water Pledge"

"Swampert Hydro Cannon"

"Ampharos Thunder"

The water Pledge and Hydro cannon connected with Mega Ampharos and Mega Venusaur but they didn't get knocked off. But the Thunder did its work. Mega Swampert was out meaning Daphne was left with one more pokemon and she would have to battle alone.

"Ampharos Giga Impact"

"Blastoise you too."

Harry called out, "Venusaur Leaf Storm towards Blastoise."

But when the attacks collided both Blastoise and Ampharos were out.

Daphne recalled Blastoise and send out her last pokemon, "Come out Alakazam"

Alicia called out, "Sceptile come out. Mega Evolve".

"Sceptile Leaf storm"

"Alakazam Dodge"

"Venusaur Frenzy plant, then Energy ball."

Alakazam dodged the leaf storm by teleporting but was caught by the Frenzy plant.

"Alakazam Focus Blast Venusaur"

The focus Blast hit Harry's Venusaur and knocked him out.

Harry Returned Venusaur and called, "Charizard go".

"Sceptile Leaf Blade hit it go after him again if it dodges."

"Charizard Fly up"

Mega Sceptile finally hit Alakazam.

"Alakazam Hypnosis Then Dream Eater"

Alakazam put Mega Sceptile to sleep. Harry suddenly called out, "Blast Burn"

While Alakazam fired the Dream Eater, Blast burn and knocked them out.

Madam Hooch called, "All of the pokemons are unable to battle except Charizard. So, victory goes to Gryffindor."

Lee called out, "And the win goes to Gryffindor. What an intense matchup, and now Gryffindor is on lead with 490 points followed by Ravenclaw. But folks Quidditch session will start soon, first match Gryffindor vs Slytherin after two days and we will also find out who is Gryffindor secret seeker. Keep your Bets going."

Prof McGonagall shouted, "Jordan".

Lee said, "I am done professor".

 **AN: - I saw a review who asked about Harry's aura training. Harry doesn't have anyone right now to learn more about aura He learnt most basic things and use it. He will get someone who will help him in learning Aura in old ways.**

 **This is my longest chapter till date. Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M,Y), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togetic, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Ho-Oh, Bagon, Goodra, Absol, Kirlia, Feebas, Snivy, Larvitar**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon.**

 **Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scyther, Kangaskhan, Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam.**

 **Piplup, Snorlax, Axew, Weavile.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Turtwig, Trapinch, Budew,** **Treecko, Carvanha.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Ralts, Shinx, Torkoal, Houndour, Kadabra, Eevee.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chespin, Growlithe, Elektrike, Swablu.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Rattata, Metapod, Shroomish, Aipom, Glalie, Beedrill, Gastly.**


	20. Quidditch & New Pokemons

**Quidditch and New Pokemons**

There was not much time left before winter break, the Quidditch season was starting. The first match was Gryffindor vs Slytherin, Wood the Gryffindor captain was getting fanatic, waking every team member up before sun rise and making them run and do trials. Alicia said, "You know wood, Harry leads the battle team and still doesn't deprive our sleep like you do and his training sessions are very hard but effective. But you, you are a slave driver."

Wood scoffed up and said, "You are comparing me to potter, first look yourself he is still flying." Angelina replied, "He is new and a firsty and this is his first quidditch game obviously he doesn't want to disappoint you. But in the Battle Tournament he has experience. His mind games and strategy make Slytherin look like Gryffindor."

On the day of the match, Harry was very nervous and it doubled up when Daphne came. Daphne sat beside Harry and whispered, "Good luck for today's match." Harry looked and said in a low voice, "What are you talking about?", Daphne just looked at him like it was a most obvious answer. "Your stunt in our first flying class, McGonagall coming up and asked you to come with her, you looked very tired every morning, come on who do you think I am Draco's trolls, and don't worry I haven't told anyone". Harry just laughed.

In the Quidditch dressing room Harry said, "Guys and Gals I should probably tell you that my placement in the team may not be a secret." Wood looked shocked, "What?". During breakfast Daphne came to me and wish me luck. When I asked her how does she know she just said she connected the dots. My stunt in my first flying class, McGonagall taking me and then calling wood out of the class. She didn't tell anyone but still". Harry left off.

Wood replied, "Nah, she is intelligent and keep an eye on you that's why she knows." Angelina said, "True Harry, you should know this about Hogwarts rumour mill. It runs faster than Extreme Speed, if someone would have figured it out it will be top rumour in the school so chill."

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around

the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be

raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going

on sometimes. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Susan and Daphne joined other Gryffindor's in the stands. Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that

the paint flashed different colours.

Ron asked, "Hey where's Harry". Neville replied, "I don' know training may be. He would be coming soon if he doesn't want to miss I think". Daphne just chuckled and said, "Oh he is coming you just have to wait." Hermione understood and exclaimed, "You mean he". Daphne just nodded.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch gears (Slytherin would be playing in green). Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men," he said.

"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.

Lee announced, "Here comes the Gryffindor team. With our crazy captain Oliver Wood, the Chaser trio Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Jhonson and Katie Bell, the Weasley twins as our Beaters and the much-awaited Gryffindor secret Seeker, What the heck? Harry Potter is the new seeker. Weasleys I am going to kick your asses." McGonagall shouted, "Jordan, behave?"

But this time Lee replied, "What prof. It's not fair, I made a bet with them that Harry is the new seeker and they said no and took 30 galleons from me, you are going to pay Weasley. Well let's get this match started" and he proceeded to announce the Slytherin team.

Ron said to Daphne, "He told you about this." Daphne replied, "Nah, I know him very well and I connected the dots."

Neville said, "That was quite a surprise".

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her Skarmory on her side.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all

gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking

particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing the Gryffindor lion painted by Dean. Harry felt a bit braver.

"Release your pokemon, and mount them please."

Harry released Pidgeot, "Pidgeot Mega Evolve".

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen pokemon rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindor's take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!".

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. "Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Being watching from my hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as being in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept out of trouble, though, that's something" said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry and his Mega Pidgeot.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

When Angelina had scored, Harry had told Pidgeot to fly around the loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment – has potter seen the Snitch?"

Harry decided to stop playing the waiting game, 'Pidgeot Brave bird towards the ground, if the other seeker follows then good otherwise cancel it and keep looking for the snitch'.

Mega Pidgeot dived toward the Ground and Slytherin keeper Terrance Higgs followed him from Behind with his Talonflame. When Harry was 5 feet above the ground he called out, 'Pull up Pidgeot, Now'.

Mega Pidgeot pulled up just three feet above the ground and Harry feet touched the grass. Higgs wasn't that Lucky, Talonflame crashed on to the ground with Higgs on him.

Lee shouted, "Whoo, would you look at that a perfect Wronski Feint and he is just starting to play. Good going potter, Win the match the party will be on me."

After about twenty minutes Harry saw the snitch, 'Dive Pidgeot'. In a great rush of excitement, he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck to neck, they hurtled toward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - - he told Pidgeot to put on an extra spurt of speed - WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindor's below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, his Fearrow Tackled Mega Pidgeot.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindor's.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

After that Harry finally saw the snitch, 'Pidgeot we can't miss this time. Aerial Ace.'

Lee shouted, "Potter is diving again but Higgs is not following - wait he is following the snitch is in view near the ground - What's this potter disappeared did he just told Mega Pidgeot to do Aerial Ace, kid got guts - Potter is back and standing on Mega Pidgeot."

Harry stood up on Mega Pidgeot the snitch just darting forward in front of him and he jumped of Mega Pidgeot back and caught the Snitch. Harry shouted happily, "I've got the Snitch." Madam Hooch blew the whistle ending the game. Gryffindor won the game by 340- 170.

The party that followed up in the Gryffindor common room was one to remember. Weasley twins have bought up food from kitchen, Lee as promised bought many cans of Butterbeer. Even Daphne, Hermione and Susan stayed late night celebrating Harry's first quidditch game.

 _Hogwarts Express_

The group was sitting in a compartment, Harry spoke up, "Who's coming with me to orange Islands."

Daphne replied, "I am not leaving you potter." Hermione also replied, "I talked to my parents and they are okay with me going."

Neville replied, "I am going to Unova for vacation with Gramps, Miss Bones and Susan are coming with us." Susan nodded.

Ron replied, "My mother won't let me go, she is a bit overwhelming you know. But we all are going to Jhoto, to visit Charlie and see the Characific Valley."

Harry nodded and said, "My Charizard is there. I'll call him after travelling the Islands a bit."

Harry thought about his pokemons, Bagon has finally evolved into Shelgon after seeing Goodra, Togetic had been training extensively and she was ready to be a Togekiss, Harry was going to give her the shiny stone after reaching Potter Manor. Snivy and Larvitar he got from Draco have also evolved to Servine and Purpitar. Feebas too evolved into a Milotic. Harry also recently caught a Grubbin which is from Alola with the help of Kirlia in Hogsmeade before coming to the station. He scanned it.

" **Grubbin, the Larva Pokémon. A Bug type. Grubbin scrapes trees with its large jaws and drinks their sap. It makes its home underground.**

 **Ability- Swarm**

 **This Grubbin is female, it knows- Vice Grip, String Shot, Bug Bite, Spark, Dig, X-Scissor, Crunch**

 **Egg moves- Electoweb, Harden, Mud Shot, Charge Beam"**

Harry looked for its final Evolution, "Vikavolt looks cool. I am liking the Alolan pokemons they look way cooler."

Daphne nodded, "Yeah the different type they have looks much cooler."

Harry nodded and said, "I asked prof. Oak about Alola, his cousin is the regional prof. and headmaster of Alola Pokemon Academy. The family which specialize in breeding Alolan Geodude wanted a Charmander for their daughter who will be starting her journey in a month. Prof. Oak cousin contacted us for it, they were paying quite a sum, but I got a better deal from them. I liked the Alolan that Stephen had during Battle Tournament so I reduced the price and asked a good Geodude with it."

Hermione said, "Is it right to ask for money with the exchange of pokemon".

Harry replied, "Well it depends on the rarity of pokemon, If I go to Alola there's a chance that I will find a Geodude maybe with a bit less moves but I will get it. But it is very very rare to find a wild Charmander, It's a region starter for a reason. The three region starters are the rarest and can be very powerful after evolving. And Charizard has a chance of mega evolve too."

Neville said, "The starter pokemons are always in high demand with rich people. Not many can get into the selected few trainers list who get starters from regional professor. Daphne and my family also got most of our money from breeding but potters earn the most."

Hermione asked, "Why?". Daphne scowled and said, "Simple everyone wants a cool looking fire breathing lizard which can fly and become a dragon by mega evolving, not a walking forest like Venusaur or fast powerful pokemon with the skill or grace of a ninja like my Greninja."

Harry said, "What can I say, Greninja even with type advantage is not that popular because they like to hide. But as you said the fire breathing lizard is cooler, heck he even has two mega evolution. No other pokemon have that, not even the legendary till now. But when I traded Charmander with Neville and Daphne for Bulbasaur and Froakie we didn't require any monetary exchange."

Ron asked, "Hey Neville what happened to the Charmander you got."

Neville said, "Actually the Charmander was for one of my uncle, Algy Croaker. But I am planning to buy a Charmander from Harry during Christmas or my birthday."

Harry said, "Do tell me when you decide I'll tell Liza to give you the powerful ones and try to reduce the cost a bit." Neville relied, "Sure".

Hermione suddenly said, "Does Dragonite or Dratini is used in Breeding."

Harry replied, "No, you can breed them but you can't make it a business. Dragonite, Salamance, Metagross, Garchomp and others are Pseudo Legendries they are rarer than shiny pokemon and they don't breed that often too."

Daphne said, "You can go for fishing in Orange Islands in the dense water and you may get lucky. Even I was lucky too, there was only one Dratini in Kanto Safari Zone which eventually evolved into Dragonair which I caught."

 _Potter Manor_

Remus and Sirius came to pick up Harry from King-Cross Station. After coming back home Harry decided to get his inventory. The inventory had everything he got or collected over the past, he finally got the shiny stone he got as a birthday present. Harry released Togetic and showed her the shiny Stone and asked, "Are you ready girl." Togetic nodded and Harry gave her the shiny stone. Togetic evolved into Togekiss. Harry petted her and said, "Go fly around, get used to your body."

Harry also found mega stone for Absol and a Charizardite X. Harry decided to finally let Charizard have two mega stones and was excited to see the result. Harry was heading toward the training field when Remus and Sirius called for him. Remus said, "Hey Harry, there was two pokemons your mother and father caught together. They had a son, he's a little excited guy maybe you can take him." Remus continued, "Also Lara send the Alolan Geodude that you made the deal for." Remus gave him Alolan Geodude ball and Sirius took him the Ranch where a male and female Pyroar were sitting with their son. Harry's parents pokemon loved Harry and used to care and play with him when he was little and helped him in training when he started training with his Charmander and other pokemon. Harry sat down with them petting the Litleo said, "So, this is your son. Do you want to come with me and battle little guy? Your parents are quite strong I will try to make you stronger than them." Litleo started jumping, "Lit Litleo".

Harry brought out a blaze ball and caught Litleo. Harry talked with his parent's other pokemon and headed towards training ground and released Geodude, Litleo and Absol. Harry said, "Hello Geodude I am your new trainer". Geodude just nodded. Harry scanned his two new pokemon.

" **Litleo, the Lion Cub Pokémon. Litleo must leave its pride and fend for itself in order to grow up strong.**

 **Abilities- Rivalry, Unnerve, Moxie (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Litleo is a male, it knows- Tackle, Ember, Headbutt, Noble Roar, Take Down, Fire Fang, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Incinerate, Flamethrower, Sunny day, Flame Charge, Double Team, Will-O-Wisp.**

 **Egg moves- Entrainment, Fire Spin, Flare Blitz, Wild Charge, Bulldoze, Flame Charge."**

" **Geodude, its body is a magnetic stone. Iron sand attaches firmly to the portions of its body that are particularly magnetic.**

 **Ability- Magnet Pull, Sturdy, Galvanize (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Geodude is male, it knows- Defense Curl, Tackle, Charge, Rock Polish, Rollout, Spark, Rock Throw, Smack Down, Thunder Punch, Self-Destruct, Discharge, Explosion, Double Edge, Stone Edge, Thunderbolt.**

 **Egg moves- Automize, Counter, Flail, Magnet Rise, Rock Slide, Charge beam, Brick Break."**

Harry said, "It's look like you have already a bit trained and close to evolving. No problem we can work with it. You are powerful too Litleo."

Harry then gave Absol a band with a Absolite on it. Harry said, "You have become powerful girl, now we will work Mega Evolution." Absol happily nodded. Harry worked the next day on mastering Absol mega evolution and trained his other pokemon too. He was ready to take on the Orange League.

 **AN: - Others have caught new pokemon too, see below. Orange League from next chapter. Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M,Y), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Ho-Oh, Shelgon, Goodra, Absol(M), Kirlia, Milotic, Servine, Purpitar, Grubbin, Litleo, Geodude (Alolan).**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon.**

 **Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scyther, Kangaskhan, Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam.**

 **Prinplup, Snorlax, Fraxure, Weavile, Pancham, Emolga, Snover, Seadra, Poliwhirl.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Grotle, Trapinch, Roselia,** **Treecko, Carvanha, Mareep, Eevee, Slugma.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Kirlia, Luxio, Torkoal, Houndoom, Kadabra, Vaporeon, Helioptile, Baltoy, Noctowl.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Quilladin, Arcanine, Manectric, Swablu, Chimchar, Skidoo, Skorupi, Cacnea.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Aipom, Glalie, Beedrill, Haunter, Pinsir, Vigoroth.**


	21. Orange Island,GS Ball & Mega Charizard Z

**Orange Island, GS Ball and Mega Charizard Z**

 _Valencia Island_

Harry, Daphne and Hermione were heading towards Valencia Island. Before they were headed for Orange Islands prof. Oak called Harry and told him about a pokeball or GS ball as he called it, he said that the ball can't be transported through Transporter and won't open in any way. The ball was found in Orange Island by a prof. Ivy and the three were headed towards Valencia Islands to take the ball so Harry could examine it.

The ship docked and the three were off the ship. They reached the laboratory where they met prof. Ivy. She said, "I found this ball near the sea shore and tried to open it but it didn't budge I tried transporting to someone else but it didn't work. So, I called prof. Oak and he said you are good with Pokeballs."

Harry nodded as they reached inside the lab and prof Ivy gave him the GS ball. Harry took the ball in his hand and saw it was like normal pokeball but with Golden and Silver colour instead of normal Red and White. There was a GS written on the Golden side of the ball. Harry looked at the golden part and something felt familiar about it. Harry decided to use aura sense and his eyes widened. Daphne and Hermione noticed that. Harry said to prof. Ivy, "I will take this with me and look into solving it. If I couldn't do it, I will hand it to prof. Oak." Prof, Ivy nodded and they headed out.

When they were away from the lab Daphne said, "I saw your reaction when you looked at that ball, what is it?" Hermione said, "I noticed it too, why didn't you told the prof. what you found."

Harry stayed silent for a bit then he replied, "Hermione I haven't told this secret to anyone except Daphne and very few people know about it. I know you love to know everything but please don't do it this time. How I know this will remain secret for some time till I feel it's ok to tell you because this is my biggest secret." Hermione nodded.

Harry continued, "When I took the ball I found out that it's a Apricon ball but I have never seen this kind of Apricon, it's very different and looks like old. When pokeballs were invented they didn't have the transporter system. This ball not transporting means it's ancient and then there is something familiar about the golden part which I still can't figure out. So, I really looked into it and found that it contains a powerful pokemon, I can always tell which pokemon is inside the pokeball without poke gear. But this ball it was blocking me from knowing about the pokemon inside but I still got one thing for certain it's power level. The raw power that I could sense was like what I sense from the ball of Ho-Oh and Moltres."

Daphne and Hermione were gaping. Daphne said, "You mean to tell me that it has a Legendary pokemon and is containing it from ancient times, which you told me is impossible to do without radiating the excess raw power."

Hermione said, "Can this be the Master Ball."

Harry decided to not tell them anything about what Mewtwo said about creating them and replied, "Master ball is a new concept and the rumour was spread by Silph Co. who were trying to create it. But they never succeeded and closed that project, it can be something like that but I don't know. My legendary ball may be able to contain a pokemon for this long but this I don't know. The Apricon used in it, I have never seen or heard about it before. Believe me my mom was a bigger research freak than Hermione and see never found anything on any different Apricon. Maybe my mom didn't get it but prof. Flitwick or Kurt they are older than her and still don't know about a Apricon like this. But the Apricon is not the only thing it has got some extra power that is containing the ball."

Daphne said, "Maybe you could ask him to find out about the Apricon from where he is training." Harry understood that she was referring to Mewtwo and Mew. Harry thought about the connection between the colours and legendary pokemon, GS may be Gold and Silver the colour of the ball but then it clicked into his mind. Harry tod the other two to follow him and they found a secluded place.

Daphne asked, "What is it?"

Harry took out his poke gear and transported a pokeball and replied, "Remember I said that the gold part seems familiar." Daphne and Hermione nodded, "Now maybe I know why?"

"Ho-Oh come out". The legendary bird came out and nuzzled Harry. "It's good to see you too girl." Harry took out the GS ball from his bag and touched the golden side with her feathers. The golden part started glowing but it still didn't open.

Hermione asked, "What does this mean?"

Harry said, "It means the unknown Apricon was powered up by the power of feathers of two powerful legendries."

Daphne asked, "We ae sure that one is Ho-Oh what is the other one?"

Harry said, "I am not sure but I think it's Lugia. Because I remember reading Ho-Oh feathers after breaking up are like solid gold and Lugia's feathers are silver". Harry thought about it, prophecy about him and Lugia and mew telling him to come here now it all looked like a fantasy story.

The next day they went to another Island called the Tangelo Island. While exploring they saw some children trying to hit a young Lapras with stick. The three were angry and Daphne called out, "Come out Lapras, Hit those idiots with a Thunderbolt". Lapras fired a thunderbolt at the three kids who were thoroughly shocked. Daphne said, "Get out of here before I really hurt you."

Hermione took out some Healing potions and applied it on the young Lapras. The young Lapras was being comforted by Daphne's Lapras. Harry talked with her by aura which Hermione didn't understood. Harry said, "She was part of a Lapras pod but she got lost and came near this island but those found her and started poking her with a stick and then hit her."

Hermione nodded and said to the Lapras, "Why don't you come with me. I will train you and if we find your pod you can go with them." Lapras agreed after talking to Daphne's Lapras. After that they headed toward pokemon centre to give Lapras a proper check-up. On the way Harry found a Wailmer near the beach who challenged them by firing a water gun. Harry decided to catch it.

"Raichu come out."

"Raichu Thunderbolt"

Wailmer replied with Water pulse but Thunderbolt overpowered it and hit Wailmer. Wailmer then attacked with Heavy Slam which hit Raichu.

"Raichu match it with Iron tail." The iron tail connected with the Wailmer but it didn't go down and replied with Earthquake. "Raichu get in air and then nuzzle." Raichu floated in the air on its tail negating Earthquake, he then nuzzled on Wailmer paralyzing it.

Harry threw a heavy ball successfully capturing it. Harry released Wailmer to cure the paralyze but to his surprise Wailmer was covered in a white light and evolved into a Wailord. Harry smiled and said, "You challenged us because you were close to evolve." Wailord moved his big body in answer which looked like yes. "Well we have our ride to visit Island to Island." With that he scanned Wailord.

" **Wailord, the Float Whale Pokémon. Wailord is the largest Pokémon yet to be discovered. It is able to jump high into the air, creating gigantic pillars of water.**

 **Abilities- Oblivious, Water Veil, Pressure (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Wailord is a male. It knows- Water Gun, Heavy Slam, Soak, Noble Roar, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Mist, Brine, Rest, Water Spout, Dive, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Waterfall, Surf, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Earthquake**

 **Egg moves- Aqua Ring, Body Slam, Clear Smog, Double Edge, Snore, Thrash, Zen Headbutt."**

The three checked on their pokemon in the pokemon Centre and headed to Milkan Island for Harry's first badge. Hermione and Daphne were heading to the Milkan island sitting on their respective Lapras but Harry was sleeping on his Wailord. Daphne scowled, "I didn't think this through." Hermione nodded looking at the sleeping Harry. Daphne glared at the sleeping Harry and said, "Lapras please send a water gun at that idiot."

Harry was sleeping peacefully when suddenly he was hit with the water gun, he waked up abruptly. "Huh what happened? Did we already reach Milkan?"

Daphne scowled at him and answered, "No you idiot. We are sitting here but you are sleeping."

Harry replied, "So what? When I released Wailord to travel you released your Lapras. So, I thought you want to travel on your own." Daphne and Hermione didn't have anything to reply. Eventually they reached Milkan Island.

They walked towards the gym and met a girl Cissy who introduced herself as the gym leader. She said, "In orange Island we have different kind of gym battles. Some are Battles some are task. My challenge is a task. First round you have to hit 10 cans with 10 water guns. Come out Seadra."

Harry called out, "Feraligatr I Choose you."

"Water Gun", Both Harry and Cissy shouted.

Both of the pokemon water gun was powerful and precise.

Cissy said, "Well It's a tie. The second round is hitting the fling discs again with water gun."

Like the first round Second round was a tie too.

Cissy took them out to the nearby beach, "The third round is swimming fast. See that Flag there you have to reach their turn and come back. The first one to win the race wins the match."

Cissy released her Blastoise and stood up on his shell. Harry released Milotic, he climbed on her and hold her tightly so that he wouldn't fall.

The race was a simple win for Harry, even if the Blastoise was a bit experienced racer Milotic was faster than him even with Harry on her. Harry returned Milotic and took the Coral Eye Badge. Harry after walking out of the gym said, "I would love to travel in water with Wailord or Lapras but travelling on Milotic was too bumpy." Daphne laughed and replied, "Milotic have soft skin so in water they seem very slippery."

Harry, Daphne and Hermione stopped on an island unhabituated by people for three days to do some training, Harry's Alolan Geodude evolved into an Alolan Graveler. He finally mastered Absol mega Evolution. Harry trained his other pokemons too. Harry finally decided to do his experiment on Charizard with two mega stones. He first took out the Y one and put the X one, Charizard and Harry mastered that mega evolution in a day because Charizard knew how to handle the extra power and he just had to get used to this new body. Next day Harry finally gave Charizard both the mega stone and called out his Dragonite, Greninja, Charizard, Venusaur, Zoroark and Lucario. Harry also told the other two to take out their stronger pokemon. He addressed to every pokemon, "Charizard we have mastered your Y type and X type Mega Evolution. Now I want to give you both the stone and then mega evolve, this hasn't been done before or done but not recorded so you can be a bit overwhelmed like what happened when you mega evolved for the first time."

Harry then said to the other pokemon, "I want all of you to wait a bit far away but if Charizard gets out of control fire all your big guns. We don't know what will happen." He looked at Charizard and said, "You are my brother Charizard always remember that focus on our bond. Charizard Mega Evolve."

Charizard body changed he grew bigger than before, he had 3 metre height before but now after mega evolving he is nearer to 5 metres. The new look has a mixture of both the Charizard mega evolve forms. Charizard was struggling with his power levels so, Harry channelled his aura towards him unknowingly to him he also started glowing blue, 'Charizard buddy, how are you? Are you ok'. Charizard just stared at the surrounding and then fired a massive flamethrower at a big Boulder which to everyone's surprise just melted down. Mega Charizard looked around and then towards the sky and flied up like jet faster than anything Harry has ever seen.

The other pokemons who can fly were about to follow him but Harry called out, "Don't I think he will come back, he just needs to get used to his body I think." That day many in Orange Islands show a big black pokemon with blue flames which they thought was a new legendary pokemon. Even the lord of the sea Lugia came out from the Depths of the ocean to look at the powerful pokemon. Harry waited for about 6 hrs just looking at the sky, without eating just waiting for Charizard.

Harry was scared and mentally scolded himself for doing this away from any experts, he could have asked Dumbledore to help him nut no he was too stubborn and overconfident that he thought he could just do it. Harry was on the verge of crying; Daphne and Hermione didn't know what to say to him. Finally, after 8 hours of flying and getting used to his new body Charizard returned. Just as Charizard landed Harry ran up to him and hugged him, even when it burned him some bit. Harry said after getting a bit away from Charizard's hot body, "How are you?".

To the surprise of everyone Charizard answered Telepathically, 'I am stronger than ever I took off because I was scared to hurt you Harry. The power it's totally out of control and then there is this new psychic power I was overwhelmed. You said to concentrate on our bond and I did that helped me in controlling my mind but my power they are dangerous and out of control.'

Harry started crying and replied, "You can never hurt me Charizard never. Don't worry we will control your new power together."

Charizard nodded and said, 'Thank you brother but you should know that my power feels stronger than raw power of Moltres. I want to take some rest.' and he changed back. Harry nodded and recalled him into his ball. Daphne and Hermione were staring Harry in shock. Daphne said, "He is at the power level of a legendary after mega evolving and became a psychic too, strong enough to use telepathy."

Harry nodded and said, "We should get going tomorrow. I need help in controlling his power I'll call Dumbledore for help. I'll also ask my other legendary for help when he comes to visit."

Harry called prof. Dumbledore after eating that night and told him everything. Dumbledore gave him a disappointed look and told him he should have told someone about it. He said that he would help in controlling Charizard power but Harry would need Mew or Mewtwo to really help Charizard. He also suggested to call this new mega form as Mega Charizard Z.

Harry and the other two were sitting on Wailord heading toward Sunburst Island. Hermione said, "You know I don't understand one thing. How come Ho-Oh or Articuno have control over her powers even when she is just a child?" Harry thought a bit and said, "I think it's because she can't access her full power as a child. What I think happens is the power of a legendary pokemon is like a water reservoir. It slowly releases the power so that the legendries could control it and as time goes on the reservoir releases all of the power and they have a good control over it. But for Charizard it was like a Tsunami of uncontrollable power". They finally reached Sunburst Island and started searching for a cave.

Sunburst Island was famous for its crystal sculptures but it was famous amongst trainers for a rare Crystal Onix. Some trainers are lucky to see them and some of them rarely caught one too. Harry also wanted to catch a crystal Onix they finally found a cave with a pond inside it. Harry used his aura sense to scan the lake and found about 7 crystal Onix inside but one was the biggest. Harry called out, "Onix I am Harry potter and I am here to challenge you." Harry thought than one of them would be interested but to his surprise the bigger one came out to accept his challenge.

Harry nodded and called out, "Milotic go. Hydro Pump" Hydro pump met the Onix but just pushed him back a bit and didn't seem to affect it. Harry nodded and said, "Just as I thought. You wouldn't be damaged by water type moves". But before Harry could say anything Onix slammed a powerful Iron tail on Milotic which hurt her a lot.

"Milotic Dragon tail, Follow it up with Twister." The attack hit the Onix but it didn't go down. Onix replied with his own Dragon Breath which hit Milotic.

Harry recalled Milotic before she could get more injured and released Ninetales.

"Ninetales Fire Blast. Follow it up with Flare Blitz." The fire blast hit Onix and made him red hot hurting it very mush and then Ninetales smashed into Onix knocking it out. Harry caught the Crystal Onix with a Wave ball. Daphne said, "Well that was quite a site.". Hermione nodded and said, "It was so shiny and beautiful." Harry scanned the Crystal Onix.

" **Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour.**

 **Abilities- Rock Head, Sturdy, Weak Armour (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Onix is a male. It knows- Bind, Tackle, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Gyro Ball, Smack Down, Dragon Breath, Slam, Rock Slide, Iron Tail, Dig, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Iron Tail, Stone Edge, Double Edge, Ice beam.**

 **Egg moves- Surf, Rock Climb, Flash Cannon, Blizzard, Explosion, Earthquake"**

Harry, Hermione and Daphne headed towards Navel Islands for his next badge. They reached the Navel Island in the evening. Harry recalled Wailord to give him some rest and headed for the gym.

They reached the gym and met the gym leader Danny, "First you have to reach the top with one of your pokemon. The first to reach it will win the first round".

Harry nodded, Danny released his Squirtle and Started climbing the rocks. Harry just released his Kirlia and told her to teleport him to the top. Daphne too released her Alakazam to teleport herself and Hermione to the top.

After 15 minutes of waiting Danny reached to the top and said, "That was unexpected, I thought you would climb no one has thought of teleporting not even me. Well you won the first round. The second round is freezing a Geiser and make an Ice boat with it." He took Harry near two Water Geiser.

Harry released Feraligatr and Danny released his Nidoqueen, they both fired Ice beam at the Geiser freezing the water and collected the Ice block.

Harry recalled Feraligatr and released Lucario, Arcanine and Scizor to build the ice boat. Danny too released his Scyther and Machamp. They finished the Ice boat at the same time. Danny said, "Well this round was a tie. Next, we have to choose three pokemon to sit with you in that boat and slide the snow to the bottom. The first one to reach the finish line will be the winner". Harry nodded and kept his Scizor for manoeuvring the boat. He released Kirlia so that she can use her psychic powers to keep the boat steady and Purpitar for a bit of weight.

The race was a fun ask for Harry, he and Danny were neck to neck but in the end Harry won. Danny gave Harry the Sea Ruby Badge.

While they were heading out Daphne said, "That looked like fun, there will be snow in Hogwarts when we return, I will definitely try it." Hermione said, "Me too". Harry replied., "Me three". They laughed at the response and headed out.

 **An: - Orange Island wouldn't be that big arc because the Hogwarts Winter Holidays is just One month. Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Ho-Oh, Shelgon, Goodra, Absol(M), Kirlia, Milotic, Servine, Purpitar, Grubbin, Litleo, Graveler (Alolan), Wailord, Onix.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon.**

 **Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scyther, Kangaskhan, Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam.**

 **Prinplup, Snorlax, Fraxure, Weavile, Pancham, Emolga, Snover, Seadra, Poliwhirl.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Grotle, Trapinch, Roselia,** **Treecko, Carvanha, Mareep, Eevee, Slugma.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Kirlia, Luxio, Torkoal, Houndoom, Kadabra, Vaporeon, Helioptile, Baltoy, Noctowl, Lapras.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Quilladin, Arcanine, Manectric, Swablu, Chimchar, Skidoo, Skorupi, Cacnea.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Aipom, Glalie, Beedrill, Haunter, Pinsir, Vigoroth.**


	22. The Chosen One & Orange League

**The Chosen One and Orange League**

Harry, Daphne and Hermione were heading to Trovita Island for Harry's Third badge. After getting his second Badge Hermione had a caught a Bewear in the Grapefruits Island where the Bewear was munching on the Grapefruits. They also stopped in Mandarin Island where they all met an elite four-member Prima who was known as ice type expert. Daphne challenged her for a battle, it was a one on one battle. Daphne's Lapras gave a good fight to her Slowking but at last they both were knocked out. Prima praised Daphne for her skills and said Daphne would have beaten her if she had more experience.

They reached Trovita Island and headed for the Gym. The gym leader Rudy tried to flirt with Daphne but Daphne threatened to freeze him and left him in the middle of ocean that shut him up. Rudy said, "This gym is not like previous gyms here we will have a three on three Battle. Let's get started"

"Nidoking Go"

Harry called out, "Scizor come out".

Harry decided to battle without mega Evolution. "Nidoking Mega Horn go"

Harry called out, "Scizor stop it in its track, Bug Buzz follow it up with X-Scissor".

Nidoking charged forward with Mega horn but Scizor created a Buzzing sound which stopped Nidoking and nailed him with an X-Scissor.

"Nidoking Takedown"

"Scizor Night Slash"

The two pokemon attacks connected hurting each other but neither fell down.

"Nidoking End this Thrash"

"Scizor Giga Impact, Finish it."

The two attacks met again but this time only Scizor was standing but was a bit hurt.

Rudy recalled Nidoking and released Exeggutor. Harry recalled Scizor, "Take a rest Scizor Purpitar come out."

"Seed bomb Exeggutor" Rudy called out.

Harry replied, "Defend with Rock Slide and then Earthquake"

The seed bombs were blocked by the rocks and the earthquake hit Exeggutor,

"Exeggutor Wood Hammer"

Purpitar didn't get any time to dodge and was hit with the attack.

"Exeggutor Leaf Storm." Rudy commanded.

Harry called out, "Purpitar Dodge with Dig and then nail it with an Iron Head."

Purpitar dig underground and then came out and smacked Exeggutor with Iron Head.

"End this Purpitar Dark Pulse."

The Dark pulse hit Exeggutor and knocked it out.

Rudy recalled the fallen pokemon and called out, "Come out Wartortle".

Harry recalled Purpitar and said, "Let's go Servine"

"Wartortle Rapid Spin", Rudy caelled out.

"Dodge it Servine and then Leech Seed". Harry said in reply.

Servine dodged the rapid spin and used leech seed which connected.

"Wartortle Skull Bash hit it."

This time Servine couldn't dodge and was hit badly.

"Servine hang on and use Attract"

Attract hit Wartortle who was male.

"Servine end this Leaf blade and then Leaf Storm".

"Wartortle snap out of it and dodge." Rudy said hurriedly but Warturtle just stared at Servine with Lovey-Dovey eyes and was hit by Leaf blade and then Leaf Strom knocking it out.

Rudy gave Harry the Spike Shell Badge for winning the battle. After getting out of the gym Daphne said, "I hate people like him."

Harry replied, "Why? He was just flirting with you, you are beautiful so what's the problem?"

Daphne grinned and said, "Why Mr Potter are you flirting with me too?"

Harry blushed and looked away without giving any reply. Hemione and Daphne snickered at that.

Harry said, "Let's get going I want to get my last gym badge today."

The group Headed to Kumquat Island. They reached there nearly at afternoon and headed for the gym. Harry met Luana the gym leader and said, "I want to battle you for my last Orange League badge."

Luana nodded and said, "As you wish. This will be a double battle with two pokemon each. Marowak, Alakazam come on out."

Harry called out, "Litleo, Gengar get ready"

"Alakazam Fire punch on Gengar"

"Marowak Iron Head on Litleo".

"Gengar Shadow Punch Litleo Dark Pulse".

The attacks connected and created an Explosion. "Litleo Flame Charge on Alakazam"

"Alakazam stop him with Psychic". Alakazam stopped Litleo using Psychic.

"Gengar Night Shade on Alakazam finish it"

"Marowak Brutal Swing on Gengar."

Gengar Night Shade hit Alakazam and he was nearly done for, his psychic hold on litleo also stopped and Litleo smashed on him with flame charge knocking it out.

Marowak Brutal Swing hit Gengar but he didn't go down.

"Gengar Hypnosis and then Dream Eater, Litleo Flamethrower end this"

The attacks hit Marowak and knocked him out. Luana gave Harry the Jade Star Badge for the win. Luana told them about the nearby Shamouti Island where there was a festival going on. Harry eyes perked up at the mention of Shamouti and he decided to head there.

Harry, Daphne and Hermione were sitting on Wailord and were headed towards Shamouti, the weather was not to their liking too. Daphne said, "What is it you wanted to see in Shamouti that you decided to travel during evening in ocean".

Harry said, "Remember our sorting and the talking Slowking. After sorting me he said that he got a massage for me like the one Articuno gave us. He said to visit Shamouti Islands in the winter break. When my other legendary visited he also gave me the same massage. There is going to be trouble here, something going to happen involving the legendary bird trio and the beast of the sea. Maybe she is here right now, Hey Lugia if you are here can you please clear the weather". Harry shouted the last part. After a few minutes, the weather suddenly cleared out giving a clear path to Shamouti for Wailord. Harry called out loudly, "Thank you Lugia, well there you have it."

Hermione stared at Harry and Daphne in shock and said, "Lugia responded to our call and you don't even look excited or shocked or anything for that matter."

Daphne laughed and said, "How more shocked can you be when your first legendary is Ho-Oh in its full gory and giving an egg to Harry and then Articuno then Moltres and then the other two. Now it has become normal."

At the same time, a big aircraft reached Fire island home of Moltres. This aircraft belongs to Lawrence III, he was not a trainer but a collector. The three legendary birds would be a good collection but he was after the fourth, the beast of the Sea, the Legendary Lugia. He fired ice missiles on Moltres Hideout, Moltres came out but was again attacked by continuous Ice missiles. Lawrence captured Moltres in an Electric Cage.

Lawrence looked at the struggling Moltres, "One down two more to go. Then I can get what I really wanted, Lugia you will be mine". In Electric Island and Snow Island, Zapdos and Articuno felt the imbalance and headed towards the Fire Island to take it as their territory.

In the Shamouti islands a Slowking said, "The time has come for the prophecy to be fulfilled. Harry potter it's time." At the same time Harry noticed the change in weather again but this time it was different, "This is different there is a sense of imbalance here but I don't know what." The finally reached the Island. They headed towards the festival that was being celebrated when Harry asked a girl, "Hey I am new here my name is Harry and this is Daphne and Hermione. Can you tell us what are you guys celebrating?"

The girl Carol said, "They are celebrating their annual legend festival following the prophecy's tale where a chosen one shall help Lugia to calm the legendary birds and save the world. Co-incidentally the prophecy mentioned a Harry so you can play the role of Chosen one." With that she dragged Harry to the centre to announce him as the Chosen One. Her sister melody who was playing a tune which was very soothing for some reason, in the festival approves of Harry as the chosen one and kissed him on his cheek. Daphne glared daggers at her she was beyond angry but before she could say anything the weather turned worse.

All over the world the weather anomaly was visible, pokemons started acting differently and just stared at the sky at the direction of Shamouti Island and the pokemon nearer to the islands started walking flying or swimming toward the Island. Dumbledore looked towards the sky from his office and said, "This doesn't look good. What is it this time Harry? What prophecy is causing this?" Dumbledore called Sirius and Remus, they decided to head for Shamouti Island in the Blacks Private Helicopter.

 _Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and when the earth will be in a blurry it will turn to Harry. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea._

The old man in Shamouti island told the prophecy to Harry, "We have to hurry the world is in danger. The prophecy must be fulfilled." He took Harry and his friend to a cave near the beach. From the cave came a Slowking.

Harry was shocked, "Hello Harry Potter you have come at last but you are getting late. You have to bring the orbs from the Fire, Lightning and Snow Island here to this shrine Hurry time is running short."

Harry nodded and asked for the direction of the three islands which the old man showed. Daphne said, "Be careful Harry the weather is getting worse and do come back." Harry nodded and released Pidgeot, "Pidgeot Mega Evolve" The island people looked in awe as the Pidgeot grew bigger and stronger. Mega Pidgeot stared at the sky but Harry said, "You can feel it too Pidgeot don't you. We need to hurry". Mega Pidgeot nodded and Harry headed towards the Fire Island first.

Meanwhile Lawrence successfully captured the titan of Snow Articuno. Harry reached the Fire island and found it empty. "Moltres is not here something is wrong." He took the orange coloured orb from the shrine of Moltres and headed for the Snow Island. He finally reached the snow Island but to his surprise instead of Articuno he found Zapdos.

"Zapdos what are you doing here? Where is Articuno?".

Zapdos glared at him angrily and fired a thunderbolt at him which harry dodged, but then many missiles hit Zapdos. Harry looked up and found an aircraft firing Missiles at Zapdos, Zapdos flew up to deal with the aircraft but the continuous missile barrage was getting too much for him. Harry released Charizard, Dragonite and Aerodactyl and said, "Go Help Zapdos". Harry then collected the blue orb from Articuno shrine and flew up with Mega Pidgeot to the Aircraft.

Harry was able to get inside the aircraft, and found Moltres and Articuno caged. He released Feraligatr and Aggron and told them to destroy the cage. Just then a man came and said, "Who are you? Why have you caged the legendary birds?"

Lawrence replied, "I am Lawrence the third, you see I am a Collector and after the three titans are mine I will get the real prize. I will collect Lugia."

Harry stared coldly at him and said, "You are an idiot." By then Aggron and Feraligatr destroyed the cage. Moltres and Articuno glared at each other and attacked this harmed the aircraft too. Lawrence cried out, "No No what have you done" But the aircraft was destroyed by the three legendary birds and Harry's pokemon. Harry got off the aircraft and it crashed into the island with Lawrence inside it.

But after getting free from the airship the three titans started fighting amongst themselves. Harry looked around and found the islands surrounded by pokemon of every type watching the bird trio fight. Harry returned his pokemon and headed toward the lightning island to collect the last orb. Harry reached the island and collected the last yellow coloured orb.

While returning to Shamouti, the three legendary birds noticed Harry and started attacking him while continuing their own fight. Harry just dodged a Thunderbolt when the water rippled and from the depth of the ocean the legendary beast Lugia come soaring and helped him. "Thanks, Lugia". Lugia replied, 'You must take the orb, back to the shrine chosen one.' Harry nodded and headed towards Shamouti Island with Lugia watching his back. Harry reached the island and gave the orbs to the Slowking. Just then Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus arrived there.

Slowking took the orb from Harry and placed it in the shrine the shrine glowed but didn't do anything. Dumbledore said, "Something is missing." Harry saw that Lugia wasn't faring well against three legendries so he called out Charizard. "Charizard I know you don't have control over it but we you're your help, Lugia can't win on its own." Charizard nodded and got ready, "Charizard Mega Evolve." Everyone watched shocked as Charizard mega evolved into his Z form. "Go help Lugia."

The inclusion of Mega Charizard Z in the fight completely changed the fight. Charizard easily overpowered the legendries. Meanwhile Harry said, "What are we missing Slowking?" Slowing shrugged. Harry thought a bit and then said, "Melody the tune you played, where did you learn it."

She replied, "It's an old tune famous in this Island. It has always been played in the festival" Harry said, "Please play it, I think the song is the missing part."

Melody didn't looked sure but played the tune anyway. This time the glow on the shrine was bright and didn't fade. The changes were instantly visible, the five pokemon fighting were healed and stopped fighting. The weather became normal and the pokemon shouted in happiness. Mega Charizard changed back, Lugia came to Harry and the legendary bird trio returned to their island. Lugia said, 'Thank you chosen one.' Harry smiled and replied, "You are welcome Lugia."

Lugia nodded and said, 'I want you to take care of my son. Some group of criminals are after me and my mate. It's hard to hide with a son who loves to play and see the world. He can't hide he needs to train to become strong you can help him.'

Harry was shocked with Lugia request but nodded. Just then another small Lugia came out of the ocean. Harry looked at the small Lugia and petted him, "You want to join my team." The smaller Lugia nodded so he took a legendary ball and caught him. Lugia nodded and looked towards Charizard, 'You need to work on your power control. Learn to control it like you learned to use your power when you are born.'

Charizard nodded in reply. Harry asked using aura so that no one could hear him, 'Lugia can you tell me anything about training aura. Also about a GS ball that is made from an extinct Apricon and yours and Ho-Oh feathers.'

Lugia looked at him and said to only him, 'Aura is something that I don't know much about, it's a very powerful tool that much I know. Mew is the only one who can tell you about using Aura. I don't know about any GS ball but there was a rare Apricon which used to grow in Kalos at a time but are extinct now. Maybe you can find and ask Celebi's help if you want that Apricon seeds.' Harry nodded and Lugia was gone back to the depth of the ocean.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and said, "well my boy it looks like you had another great adventure and another legendary pokemon."

Sirius said, "I don't know what to feel proud, worried or jealous. Many don't see a legendary in their lifetime and here you are already caught four legendries." Harry just laughed.

Dumbledore said, "Well we should be going, please visit me in my office after you return to Hogwarts."

Remus said, "We should be going too, come back after you win the league trophy, your Christmas presents are waiting for the three of you." With that they took off. Harry, Daphne and Hermione decided to take rest in the island and then head to Pummelo Island for the orange league Championship. Harry took out his poke gear and scanned lugia's ball which was glowing deep blue.

" **Lugia the legendary pokemon. It is so powerful even a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart houses. As a result, it chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea.**

 **Ablities- Pressure, Multi Scale (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Lugia is a male. It knows- Weather Ball, Gush, Dragon Rush, Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Aeroblast, Dive, Surf."**

Hermione said, "He is quite powerful at such a young age." Harry and Daphne nodded.

The next day they were headed toward Pummelo Island when Harry said, "This league was not that much challenging." Daphne nodded in reply and said, "Yes, but this is not an official league. It's mainly a vacation spot, but I think the champion will be a bit challenging. Hermione was petting her Dratini that she caught on Shamouti, the rare pokemon came with every other pokemon out of the sea to see the legendries battle but stayed out because it was hungry. When they were returning Hermione noticed her and gave him some poke food, she came with her after that willingly. Hermione also found a Houndoomite, whereas Harry and Daphne found Mega stone for Pinsir, Tyranitar, Kangaskhan, Alakazam and Abamasnow.

Daphne said, "Are you going to open the GS ball?" Harry eyes widened as he said, "I completely forgot." Harry took out the Ho-Oh and Lugia Feather he had asked from his Lugia and Ho-Oh. He then touched the GS ball with the feathers, the ball glowed and opened to reveal the legendary pokemon Celebi. It looked very weak and Hungry. Harry gave her some food which she ate hurriedly. Harry chuckled and said, "You know we are not going to take away the food, if you want more we have plenty." Celebi looked at him and then nodded and continued eating but a bit slowly from before. Harry asked, "How did you get in that ball and who made that ball."

Celebi telepathically answered, 'A man was obsessed with travelling through time he tried to catch many Celebi's in different pokeballs. He somehow always found a Celebi and battle it. But somehow, he made that ball which had the feathers of Lugia and Ho-Oh then he battled me. I was never a very good battler and that day I paid for it, that day he fought me and I was not able to defeat him as a last resort I time travelled to the future. But he somehow got old of me and he himself got to the future.'

Harry nodded and applied some potions on Celebi to restore his health a bit before reaching pokemon centre. Daphne asked, "What happened to him?"

Celebi said, 'After coming to the future with me he captured me in that ball. That ball can only be opened by the feathers of Lugia and Ho-Oh, but when he travelled in the future somebody stole the Ho-Oh feathers and lugia's feather was also lost. He was travelling in the ocean when the weather got bad and the ship sank and that ball too sank in deep ocean. That's the last thing I remember, it was the year 1700.'

The three were shocked Hermione said, "You were in that ball for more than two centuries." Harry said, "What will you do now?". Celebi said, 'I will train to battle and become strong. How did you open that ball?' So, Harry told him about his Ho-Oh and Lugia and who he is and what he does? After listening Celebi said, 'Can you train me? I want to battle and become strong. Harry nodded and said, "Sure, I can train you but this pokeball didn't caught you it just locked you up." Harry showed her a legendary ball and she readily agreed. Harry scanned her after catching it.

" **Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. Celebi wanders across time as guardian of the forest. Wherever it appears, trees and grass flourish.**

 **Abilities- Natural Cure**

 **This Celebi is a female. It knows- Confusion, Leech Seed, Recover, Magical Leaf, Future Sight, Heal Wish, Leaf Storm, Perish Song."**

They finally reached Pummelo islands. Harry checked up on his pokemon with Nurse joy. He also registered for the battle against the champion Drake which was going to be held tomorrow. The people of the islands got the news of a challenger facing Drake and were lining up for tickets of the match.

The next day Harry was standing in the battlefield and on the opposite side was Drake.

Referee declared, "This is a six on six pokemon battle against between our own champion Drake and the challenger Harry Potter from Atlantis. Trainers release your pokemon."

Drake said, "You ready for this Harry."

"Bring it on Drake, bring it on", Harry replied.

"As you wish Electrabuzz let's go."

"Kirlia I choose you." Harry said releasing Kirlia.

"Shockwave Electrabuzz." Drake called out.

Harry replied, "Kirlia Light Screen and then Psyshock", The light screen reduced the damage from the shockwave and then the psyshock hit its mark.

"Electrabuzz Charge beam."

"Kirlia teleport to dodge and then Dazzling Gleam." The Dazzling Gleam hit Electrabuzz.

"Electrabuzz don't let it get away, Thunderbolt", this time Kirlia was unable to dodge and was hit by the thunderbolt.

"Kirlia Future Sight", "Electrabuzz Dynamic Punch". Kirlia fired a future sight but Electrabuzz Dynamic Punch hit her.

"Kirlia end this, Disarming Voice and then psychic".

"Electrabuzz Thunder."

But Electrabuzz hesitated to use thunder due to Disarming voice, at the same time the future sight came out. The combined attack of future sight and psychic hit Electrabuzz knocked it out.

Referee announced, "Electrabuzz is unable to battle, Drake please choose your next pokemon."

Drake returned Electrabuzz and said, "Ditto go."

Harry nodded and returned Kirlia, "Graveler let's go". Drake saw the Alolan Graveler and said, "An Alolan Graveler nice catch. No problem Ditto Transform", and the Ditto changed in to replica of Harry's Graveler

"Graveler Rock Slide". "You too Ditto."

The rock slides collided with each other and cancelled it. "Graveler Charge Beam". "You too Ditto."

The attacks met again but were of equal power. Harry muttered under his breath, "It's not going anywhere."

"Ditto earthquake."

"Graveler Magnet rise and then hit Ditto with a Brick Break." This time Graveler rose up from the ground unaffected by the earthquake and then hit Ditto with a Brick Break."

"Ditto don't let it get away, Smackdown." Graveler couldn't dodge and was hit with Smackdown."

"Graveler Gyro Ball."

"You too Ditto", The gyro balls met and exploded.

Drake said, "I am going to end this sorry Ditto but Self-Destruct."

Graveler didn't had a chance and was knocked out with Ditto.

Referee said, "Both the pokemon are unable to battle, trainers release your next pokemon."

Drake called out, "Onix come out."

Harry grinned out, "Drake my next pokemon is quite popular in Orange Islands you should recognize it. Go Onix." When the Crystal Onix came out which was bigger than Drake Onix he knew he was in trouble.

Drake called out, "Onix Iron tail go."

Harry called out, "Onix Surf."

Drake's Onix tried to use Iron tail but crystal Onix used Surf and covered the Drake's Onix with water which seriously hurt it.

Drake called out, "Onix Dig go underground."

Harry called out, "Nice try Drake but it won't work, Onix Earthquake and when it gets out use Dragon Breath."

Drake cried out, "Oh no Onix." But it was of no use Onix came out of the ground still soaked in water and looked dizzy from Earthquake and was then hit with a Dragon Pulse knocking it out.

Referee called out, "Drake's Onix is unable to battle. Please choose your next pokemon."

Drake called out, "Well Harry you have beaten three of my pokemon but now you don't have a ghost of a chance. Go Gengar."

Drake said, "Now time for a little extra, Gengar Mega Evolve."

Harry nodded and recalled his Onix andsaid, "Nice going Drake but you should know one thing I don't go down that easy. Kirlia go."

Drake frowned and said, "You sure Harry, psychic against a ghost and your Kirlia looks pretty much out."

In the stands Hermione said, "Why isn't Harry using any other pokemon. Kirlia is pretty much worn out and is weak against ghost type which is mega evolved."

Daphne smiled and said, "But psychic moves are also very effective against ghost. But there are some strategies that you need to work on to win a battle, sure use of those are the moves that are frowned upon but it's still a valid move."

Hermione tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Daphne grinned and said, "Just wait and watch."

Back in the Battlefield Drake said, "Gengar Shadow ball."

Harry called out, "Dodge it Kirlia and then Hypnosis."

Kirlia teleported to dodge the shadow ball and put Mega Gengar to sleep with Hypnosis.

"Good work Kirlia, now Dream Eater". Drake frowned, "Gengar wake up."

Kirlia didn't have much energy left but Mega Gengar somehow wake up from Dream Eater. "Good work Gengar now Dark pulse."

"Kirlia Destiny bond." Harry called out.

The destiny bond connected with Mega Gengar who fired a Dark Pulse and knocked out Kirlia, but himself was knocked out by the effect of mean look.

Referee called out, "Both pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers choose your next pokemon."

Drake called out, "Venusaur come out, mega evolve."

Harry called out, "Drake one of my pokemon was getting bored and insisted on battling today, can your Mega Venusaur take on the legendary heat. Go Moltres."

Drake was stunned, the whole stadium was stunned. Drake looked at Moltres and said, "My winning chances decreased very much but we will give it our best."

Harry nodded and said, "As you wish, Moltres Flame Charge."

"Venusaur Frenzy plant"

"Moltres burn them with Flamethrower and continue the flame charge."

Moltres burned the frenzy plants and smashed into Mega Venusaur, Venusaur was burned due to Moltres ability.

Drake called out, "Don't let it get away Bullet Seed."

The bullet seeds hit its mark but didn't hurt Moltres to much.

"Venusaur Solar beam."

"Moltres Sky attack and dodge that solar beam."

Moltres hit Mega Venusaur with sky attack but Mega Venusaur somehow still fired the Solar Beam which hit Moltres. But Moltres was still not down.

"Moltres Overheat." The overheat connected Mega Venusaur and he was out.

Referee declared, "Venusaur is unable to battle, Drake please call out your last pokemon."

Drake called out, "Come out Dragonite you are my last hope."

Harry recalled Moltres and said, "Come out Charizard." He then added with aura, 'Don't worry we will not Mega evolve, you need to learn to control your power so first become the best Charizard in the world we will work on the mega form later.'

Charizard came out and Roared in acceptance of challenge by Dragonite.

"That is a very strong Charizard. Well we are not far behind, Dragonite Fragon Claw go."

"You too Charizard," The Two pokemon met in the air with Dragon claw.

"Dragonite Twister." "Charizard cancel it with Air slash."

The attacks connected and cancelled each other. "Dragonite Thunder Punch."

The Thunder punch hit Charizard. "Charizard Inferno don't let it get away." The inferno hit the retreating Dragonite.

"Dragonite Ice Punch.", "Defend yourself with Steel wing and then Flamethrower when he is close to you."

Charizard and Dragonite met in air with Ice Punch and Steel Wing, but Charizard added a Flamethrower. "Dragonite Hyper Beam."

He Hyper Beam hit Charizard but he was still standing although very much bruised and injured. "Charizard Overheat". This time Dragonite was hit with the devastating attack.

Drake called out, "Dragonite Draco Meteor." Harry's eyes widened he said quickly, "Charizard hit Dragonite with continuous Thunder punches and when the meteor comes down defend yourself by lifting Dragonite." Charizard did just that, Dragonite didn't have much energy after Draco Meteor but the Thunder Punches mostly knocked him out and then Charizard lift him up and he was hit by meteors meant for Charizard.

Drake cried out, "Dragonite please get up." To Harry's shock Dragonite somehow got up. "Fly up Charizard"

"Dragonite Hyper beam"

Harry said, "Charizard dodge it and then end this, Blast Burn."

That took care of Dragonite and it was knocked out.

Referee called out, "Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner is Harry Potter from Atlantis." Drake congratulated him and gave him the Orange League trophy and put his name in Orange League Hall Of Fame.

 **An: - Well Orange Islands is done and Harry won the League. Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Ho-Oh, Shelgon, Goodra, Absol(M), Kirlia, Milotic, Servine, Purpitar, Grubbin, Litleo, Graveler (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Lugia, Celebi.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon.**

 **Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scyther, Kangaskhan, Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M).**

 **Prinplup, Snorlax, Fraxure, Weavile, Pancham, Emolga, Snover, Seadra, Poliwhirl.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Grotle, Trapinch, Roselia,** **Treecko, Carvanha, Mareep, Eevee, Slugma.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Kirlia, Luxio, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Kadabra, Vaporeon, Helioptile, Baltoy, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dratini, Diglett.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Quilladin, Arcanine, Manectric, Swablu, Chimchar, Skidoo, Skorupi, Cacnea.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Aipom, Glalie, Beedrill, Haunter, Pinsir, Vigoroth.**


	23. Back to Hogwarts

**Back to Hogwarts**

After returning from Orange Islands, Sirius and Remus threw a party for Harry's win in the Indigo League. There was an article in prophet describing his win in Orange League. Most surprising was in the Quibbler which wasn't very famous it somehow got everything from Shamouti because the islanders promised to not tell anyone about the involvement of Harry. When Harry talked about this with Dumbledore, he said "That article was written by Luna Lovegood, she is a little girl but a very powerful at such a young age. She must have got the vision of it."

Harry told his friends about what happened in Shamouti and how he got Lugia and Celebi. He also told them about Charizard new mega form. Ron said, "I saw the Characific valley it was awesome but there many other pokemon with Charizard's most of them were fire type. I got a Torchic from there and I also caught a Skarmory."

Harry replied, "Well it is for Charizard's and their evolution line but some other pokemon do live there because they get food and got strong pokemon to train with." Ron nodded and said, "Yeah, also in Jhoto there is a big bell tower where Ho-OH comes to roost but she hasn't come for many centuries after some people tried to catch her and burned the tower. They said that Ho-Oh created the three legendary dogs of Jhoto that look over the whole region in her absence. They also made a replica of Bell Tower."

Harry nodded and said, "Well I'll sure go there next summer maybe Ho-Oh will come to see her daughter."

Neville said, "You are going to Jhoto too."

Harry nodded and said, "Fortunately for me all the other leagues except the Indigo League start and end between our summer vacation March to August. I am going to challenge every regional league in the summer vacations."

Daphne said, "Well I will come with you, you need someone to keep an eye on you."

Neville said, "We too had a good time in Unova. I caught a Pansage and a Tranquill."

Susan said, "Yeah, it was pretty good, I too caught a Axew and a Pawniard."

Daphne said, "I didn't get many pokemon in Orange island just a Poliwhirl."

Hermione excitedly said, "I got a Lapras, a Beware, Diglett and a Dratini."

Ron said, "A Dratini, you are lucky, what do you got Harry?"

Harry said, "I caught a Wailmer which evolved into Wailord, I also caught a Crystal Onix, Lugia and Celebi."

Susan said, "Daphne was right you are the luckiest."

Harry smiled and said, "That I am. I also got my Alolan Geodude which is now Graveler and a Litleo which is son of my parents Pyroar before going to Orange Islands."

The next day all of them headed back to Hogwarts. Harry decided to visit Dumbledore after coming back to Hogwarts as he asked him to do so. Harry just reached near his office when Dumbledore came from other side. "Ah Harry welcome back to school let's talk inside my office."

After reaching his office Dumbledore said, "I want you to tell me everything that happened in Shamouti and about the GS ball."

Harry told him everything after that Dumbledore said, "I see, well your discovery of an extinct Apricon is good but I would recommend keeping it to yourself for now. Maybe someone will try to create a master ball with it like the GS ball." Harry nodded in understanding and then asked, "Sir should I tell my other friends about my aura?"

Dumbledore said, "It's your decision Harry but I will recommend waiting because even we don't know all about aura." Harry nodded in understanding and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

The days in Hogwarts became very tiring for Harry, the constant practice session for Quidditch and battle Tournament the quidditch matches and then exams which was nearing too. The quidditch match against Hufflepuff was a big win by 360-90, Hufflepuff players were not that good but the seeker Cedric Diggory was one of the best seeker after Harry in Hogwarts. He gave Harry quite a difficult time on his Staraptor, but Harry finally out-manoeuvred him to catch the snitch.

The battle tournament Round 3 or the final round also started, in this round everyone except the captains are assigned a random member from each house team and it will be three on three single match. The captains will fight one another.

Fred Weasley won all three of his matches, but George lost one and won the other two. Alicia won two of her matches but got a draw in one, Katrina Hoops won one match and drew the other two. Jenny Watson won one lost one and made the last one draw, Damien Odgen won two matches and lost his last one. Barry Tucker and Zack Adder both won two matches and drew one. Fortunately, Aria Yvone won all three matches. Harry's first battle was with Ravenclaw captain Patrice Walker.

Lee Jordan was commenting closely watched by prof. McGonagall, "Now we are on the last stage of the Battle Tournament, the battles between the captains of each House. The first matchup is between Harry potter and Patrice Walker."

Madam Hooch said, "This will be a three on three battle. Trainers choose your pokemon."

Patrice yelled out, "Weavile Come out."

Harry called out, "Vikavolt get ready", Vikavolt had recently evolved and was quite powerful with his variety of attacks.

"Weavile Scratch", "Vikavolt Air Slash to stop it".

Weavile charged towards Vikavolt but air slash throwed him back. "Weavile Night Slash."

"Vikavolt Dig to Dodge." Vikavolt used dig and got underground to dodge the Night Slash. "Vikavolt come out and use X-Scissor."

Patrice called out, "Weavile double team confuse it and then use Ice Shard."

Vikavolt came out but hit a copy of Weavile and was hit by multiple Ice shards.

"Vikavolt Bug Buzz and then Acrobatics." Bug Buzz made Acrobatics impossible to dodge.

"Weavile Focus Blast", "Vikavolt Solar beam follow to match that Focus blast and then follow it up with Thunder."

Vikavolt released a Solar beam which cancels out Focus blast and then used thunder which took out Weavile.

Madam Hooch declared, "Weavile is unable to battle. Trainer choose your next pokemon."

Patrice yelled out, "Golem come out, Use Stone Edge."

"Vikavolt Dodge it.", but Vikavolt didn't have much energy left and was hit by Stone edge which knocked him out.

Madam Hooch declared again, "Vikavolt is unable to battle, Trainer release your next pokemon."

"Come back Vikavolt you did great, Onix win this", From Harry's ball came out a crystal Onix which really surprised many.

"Golem Heavy Slam", "Onix Hydro Pump". Patrice called out ibn shock, "What?"

Golem charged towards Onix to slam his full body on him but Onix fired an Hydro pump which threw it back.

"Golem Automize and then Brick Break."

"Onix Dragon Tail". Golem increased his speed and nailed Onix with a Brick Break but Onix didn't go down and hit Golem with an Dragon tail.

"Golem Hammer arm.", "Onix trap him with Sand Tomb and then finish him with another Hydro pump."

Golem tried to use Hammer arm but was stuck in sand and then was hit by Hydro pump knocking it out.

Madam Hooch declared, "Golem is unable to battle, Trainer choose your last pokemon.

Patrice called out, "Blastoise come out, Mega Evolve."

"Blastoise Flash Cannon", "Dodge it Onix then use Dragon Breath."

Onix was unable to dodge Flash Cannon but somehow still used Dragon Breath.

"Blastoise dodge it and then Skull Bash."

Mega Blastoise goes inside his shell and the Dragon Breath hit the shell without damaging Mega Blastoise. He then smacked Onix with a Skull Bash knocking it out.

Madam Hooch announced, "Onix is unable to battle trainer choose your last pokemon."

Harry called out, "Celebi come out."

When Harry bought out Lugia and Celebi in Hogwarts many were again surprised but then get used to it. "Blastoise use hail".

"Celebi Leech Seed". Mega Blastoise used Hail to cover the field in snowy smoke which constantly hit Celebi but Celebi used Leech seed to leech energy from Mega Blastoise.

"Celebi Perish Song.".

"Shit, Blastoise Ice Beam make it count." Patrice declared.

"Protect and then Leaf Storm Celebi" Harry called out.

Mega Blastoise Ice Beam hit the protect barrier and then he was hit by Leaf storm. "Blastoise Dark Pulse."

The Dark pulse from Mega Blastoise hit Celebi but it didn't take her down.

"Blastoise Hyper beam.", "Celebi Substitute."

The Hyper Beam hit the Substitute and the perish song took effect and Blastoise was knocked out.

Madam Hooch declared, "Blastoise is unable to Battle. The winner is Gryffindor."

Lee shouted, "Harry potter has won the first match of the last round, Gryffindor's are very near to win this year Battle Tournament. Next up is Hufflepuff captain Cedric Diggory Vs Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint."

Harry's second match was against Slytherin captain Marcus Flint.

Lee shouted, "This is it if Potter wins this Gryffindor win of the Battle tournament is final. Win it Potter make the Slytherins slither away." McGonagall shouted, "Jordan Behave."

Madam Hooch called out, "This will be a three on three battle. Trainers release your pokemon."

Flint glared at harry and said, "This time you are going down potter. Gallade Come out. Mega Evolve"

Harry decided to taunt Flint, "Eh you keep saying things like that and I will keep winning because we both know you can't defeat me. But today I will be generous on you, I will send one pokemon who has only one move of its own. Go Ditto."

"Ditto please transform."

Flint gritted his teeth as Ditto transformed into Mega Gallade. "Gallade Leaf Blade.".

"Ditto close combat."

Leaf Blade hit the transformed Mega Gallade but Ditto started hitting Mega Gallade with Close Combat. "Gallade Aerial Ace."

The Aerial Ace hit Ditto but didn't take him down, "Ditto Psycho cut."

The psycho cut connected with real Mega Gallade.

"Gallade Dazzling Gleam." The fairy type attack hit Ditto but didn't knocked him out. Ditto was panting it was clear that Mega Gallade was in better shape so Harry did the only thing he could do to take out Mega Gallade with Ditto.

Flint grinned and said, "Gallade Shadow Sneak."

But Flint grin turned into a frown when Harry commanded, "Destiny Bond."

The Shadow sneak knocked out Ditto but Gallade also got knocked out due to destiny bond.

Madam Hooch called out, "Both pokemons are unable to battle, trainers release your next pokemon."

Harry called out, "Hey Flint I will make this one a bit easy for ya, Lucario Come out. Mega Evolve." After Lucario Mega Evolved harry said, "Now it's your turn do bring out someone who has a type advantage."

If looks could kill Harry would be dead by now, Flint was glaring so hard at Harry that Madam Hooch has to call again to release his pokemon.

Flint shouted, "Blaziken come out. Mega Evolve."

To everyone amusement Harry clapped and called out, "Good job Flint looks like you do listen. I thought you can't listen to me when I said there are other trainers better than you. Well your loss. Lucario Extreme Speed and Bullet Punch."

Flinch gritted his teeth and shouted, "Get out of there Blaziken"

Mega Lucario moved so fast that Mega Blaziken couldn't do anything and was hit by a fast Bullet Punch.

"Blaziken don't let it get away, Blaze kick and then Sky Upper Cut." Mega Lucario didn't dodge the attacks and was hit with it, but then Harry said, "Lucario Counter."

Mega Lucario hit Blaziken with Counter which was of double power of the previous attack. "Mega Blaziken Overheat."

Harry called out, "Now's the time Lucario use it Aura Shield." Harry was teaching Lucario how to use his aura sense and Aura Shield and Lucario had finally perfected it.

"Blaziken High Jump Kick."

"Lucario Detect and then use Close Combat with Ice punches."

Mega Blaziken tried to hit Lucario with High Jump Kick but Lucario dodged it with Detect and the hit Mega Blaziken with multiple Ice punch's using Close Combat. Blaziken fell down unconscious.

Madam Hooch declared, "Blaziken is unable to battle, trainer choose your last pokemon."

Flint recalled Blaziken and said, "First I underestimated you potter but not anymore. Garchomp Come out, mega evolve."

Harry stared at Garchomp and said, "This is goanna be a tough fight."

"Garchomp Crunch." Garchomp used Crunch on Mega Lucario.

"Lucario Strength send it flying." Mega Lucario punched Mega Garchomp with all its strength.

"Garchomp Dragon Pulse."

"You too Lucario"

The Dragon Pulse hit in mid-air creating an explosion. "Lucario Cross Chop."

The cross chop hit Mega Garchomp but it got up quickly, "Garchomp Dragon Rush."

The Dragon Rush connected with Mega Lucario and send it flying. Lucario was hurt but still got up.

Harry knew that Garchomp was very strong and Lucario was pretty much tired so decide to try something new and said out, "Lucario listen to me, concentrate your aura in your hands feel that storm inside you that is aura. Send that Storm towards Garchomp, Use Aura Storm."

"Garchomp Protect."

Mega Lucario send an intense storm of beam which was mostly bluish but with bit a shade of white the beam connected with Mega Garchomp Protect Barrier but broke through it and hit Mega Garchomp.

Mega Lucario was exhausted and fell down. Garchomp looked bruised and battered but was barely standing.

Madam Hooch called out, "Lucario was unable to battle.." but she was cut off when Mega Garchomp fell down and everyone except Slytherins started cheering.

Madam Hooch looked at both the unconscious pokemons and called out, "Both Pokemons are unable to battle. Since Harry potter has one pokemon left, the winner is Gryffindor."

Harry was beyond excited he had won the battle tournament in his first year as the captain. Just one more battle which result has no consequences and then it will be formally announced. His first battle tournament trophy in first year as a captain, Harry was sure if his parents were alive they would be proud.

After the match harry saw Marcus Flint with a Yamask which talked to him and then it gives the mask to Flint, Harry didn't pay any thought to it. After an Hour of waiting Harry was called out for the last battle between him and Cedric Diggory. Lee Jordan shouted excitedly, "Now please welcome our young talented Gryffindor captain who has made history by winning the Hogwarts Battle Tournament in his first year as the Gryffindor Team captain, Harry Potter. On the other side, we have our Hufflepuff captain Cedric Diggory."

Madam Hooch announced, "This will be a three on three battle. Trainers choose your Pokemon."

Cedric knew that Harry was stronger than him but decided to give him his best. "Swampert come out. Mega Evolve"

Harry called out, "Absol come out girl. Mega Evolve."

"Swampert Hammer Arm."

"Absol Mega Horn."

The two attacks hit their marks hurting both of the pokemon. "Absol Future Sight", "Swampert Brick Break."

The Brick break hit Mega Absol hurting her, "Absol Zen Headbutt."

Mega Absol smashed into Mega Swampert with Zen Headbutt and just as Mega Swampert was getting up the future sight hit him.

"Absol Foul Play."

"Swampert Rock Tomb." The Foul play really hurt Mega Swampert but he was still able to hit Mega Absol with Rock Tomb.

"Swampert Focus Blast End this."

"Absol Detect to dodge and then hit it with Hyper Beam."

Mega Absol easily dodged the Focus Blast and then hit Mega Swampert with Hyper Beam knocking it out.

Madam Hooch announced, "Swampert is unable to battle, Trainer release your next pokemon."

Cedric called out, "You are a good trainer Harry but I won't go down without a fight. Blaziken come out. Mega Evolve."

Harry said, "We will see Cedric but first deal with this, Absol Perish Song."

Perish song took effect now Mega Blaziken only has three moves before he is knocked out. Cedric called out, "Shit, Blaziken Flare Blitz"

"Absol Protect then use Mega horn." Mega Absol stopped Flare Blitz and then hit Mega Blaziken with Mega Horn.

"Mega Blaziken Overheat."

The overheat hit Mega Absol and knocked her out.

Madam Hooch called out, "Absol is unable to battle. Trainer release your next pokemon."

Harry said, "Let's end this with a bang, Come out and play."

From Harry's pokeball came out the legendary pokemon Mew.

In the stands, Susan said "Is that Harry's other legendary you don't tell us about."

Hermione said, "Where did he got Mew? Nobody has seen her since I think forever."

Daphne just grinned, "Oh Mew was seen our own Headmaster has seen her before but now you just have to wait and watch."

In the teacher stands, Dumbledore said, "This trick never gets old. But Harry took it to a new level."

McGonagall nodded and said, "Black used it in battles many a times but he still kept things believable but potter is just trying to play mind games. I still don't know how he got into Gryffindor."

Snape said, "A true snake never come out and say I am a snake. True Slytherins hide in plain sights like potter and Greengrass."

Flitwick replied, "Very much true."

Prof. Sprout asked, "What trick are you talking about, is Mew a trick?"

McGonagall said, "Just wait and watch Pomona."

In the battlefield, Cedric was just staring at Mew, "What the heck? Blaziken Hyper Beam."

Harry called out, "Use Substitute."

Mega Blaziken Hyper beam hit the Substitute and the original was unharmed. The perish song knocked out Mega Blaziken."

Madam Hooch called out, "Blaziken is unable to battle, Trainer choose your last pokemon."

Cedric called out, "Houndoom come out. Mega evolve."

Cedric quickly said, "Flame Thrower."

Harry called out, "Rock Smash and then Low sweep."

Mew used Rock Smash to stop the Flame Thrower and then hit Mega Houndoom with Low sweep.

"Mega Houndoom Thunder Fang."

Harry called out, "Fake Tears and then Foul play".

Mega Houndoom charged towards Mew to use thunder fang but stopped seeing the fake tears and was then hit by Foul play.

"Mega Houndoom Inferno." The inferno hit its mark and hurt Mew.

Harry decide to stop the game of illusions, "Attract and then Night daze."

Attract hit Mega Houndoom making it not able to attack, Cedric called out, "Houndoom concentrate get over it. Wait a minute Night Daze Mew can't learn that?"

Harry called out, "Really well then ten points to Hufflepuff for figuring that out. Stop the illusion and Aerial Ace."

Zoroark dropped the illusion of Mew and hit Mega Houndoom with Aerial Ace.

"Houndoom Flamethrower", "You to Zoroark".

The flamethrower met and exploded, "Houndoom Fire Blast."

"Zoroark Dig to dodge and then hit him with Shadow Claw."

Zoroark dug underground to dodge the Fire Blast from Mega Houndoom and then came out and nailed Mega Houndoom with Shadow claw. Mega Houndoom was tossed up by the shadow claw.

"Zoroark Incinerate." and the hot fire hit Mega Houndoom.

Cedric frowned and called out, "End this Houndoom Solar Beam."

The Solar Beam hit Zoroark dead on but he somehow still got up, "End this Zoroark Hyper Beam." This time it was Mega Houndoom who was hit but didn't got up.

Madam Hooch called out, "Houndoom is unable to Battle and the winner is Gryffindor."

Madam Hooch continued, "With 850 points, Gryffindor wins the Battle Tournament."

Within the loud cheering Dumbledore gave the trophy to Harry. The party following the win was maybe one of the biggest party Hogwarts has ever seen, after all Gryffindor's are known for their Go Forward attitude and Parties.

One day while training Harry decided to visit Hagrid, he found him taking care of an egg. "Whose egg is that Hagrid?", "Oh hey Harry didn't see ya there. It's a Dratini egg won it in a pub, I always wanted a Dragonite. After Fluffy a Dratini won't be much problem."

Harry laughed and said, "Really Hagrid you need to improve your naming skills. If someone heard Fluffy they will think maybe it's a Mareep or its evolution, even a Eevee but a Hydreigon named Fluffy really?"

Hagrid laughed then said, "How do you know about Fluffy?"

Harry replied, "I have visited him a couple of times, he isn't a bad guy. Dumbledore also told me what is hidden in that room, he told me about the name Fluffy." Harry and Hagrid talked for an hour after that he headed back to great hall for dinner.

 **An: - Next will be the last chapter of Hogwarts First Year.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Ho-Oh, Shelgon, Goodra, Absol(M), Kirlia, Milotic, Servine, Purpitar, Vikavolt, Litleo, Graveler (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Lugia, Celebi.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon.**

 **Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor, Kangaskhan, Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M).**

 **Prinplup, Snorlax, Fraxure, Weavile, Pancham, Emolga, Snover, Seadra, Poliwhirl.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Grotle, Vibrava, Roselia,** **Grovyle, Sharpedo, Flaffy, Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Tranquill.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Kirlia, Luxio, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Kadabra, Vaporeon, Helioptile, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dratini, Dugtrio.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric, Altaria(M), Monferno, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Axew, Pawniard.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie, Beedrill, Haunter, Pinsir, Vigoroth, Torchic, Skarmory.**


	24. Mask of Yamask

**Mask of Yamask**

The last Quidditch match for Gryffindor's against Ravenclaw was a simple win. The Ravenclaw seekers were as good as the Gryffindor's chaser trio, but the goalkeeper was something else. There was reason Oliver wood is said to be the best keeper Hogwarts's has seen in many decades, Oliver save was the thing that gave the Gryffindor an edge. The Ravenclaw seeker a second year Cho Chang was good with her Skarmory but Harry was better, Harry made Cho fall in a trap and performed a perfect Wronski Feint. She fell for the feint twice and the third time she gave up but later found out Harry was going for the Snitch, Gryffindor won the match 350 – 150 and also won this year Quidditch cup. But after the Quidditch match everyone was busy to study for the exams, Hermione was the most worried among Harry's group and Ron didn't seem to care much.

Finally, the exams started, Harry had no problems in prof. McGonagall and prof. Flitwick subjects, the written were easy for him and in practical's he showed mega evolution of Absol. In Prof. Flitwick, subject practical Harry showed his new custom ball 'Shadow ball' which was mainly for ghost type pokemon.

In Berries and potion written Harry didn't have much problem, but in practical's Snape tried very hard to undermine Harry's work but Harry made sure that he couldn't find anything to point at in his work, History Exams were as boring as the class.

In pokemon Habitats and nature Harry had a bit of difficulty but for him his best exam was of his favourite subject, Pokemon Training Battle Strategies and Performance. The written exams far too easy for Harry and in practical's Harry defeated prof. Quirrell pokemon with only status changing and nonphysical moves using his Venusaur.

On the last day when exams ended Harry and his friends were strolling in Hogwarts ground, when Susan spoke up, "Well this year is about to end. Do any of you know about what is there in the third-floor corridor? Dumbledore announced to not go there at the start of the school year." Ron replied, "I heard Fred and George talking about it. I am not sure but they said that there was a Hydreigon behind the locked doors and it belongs to Hagrid. They were planning something about going there today and find something that is hidden behind the trap door which is guarded by Fluffy." Hermione asked, "Why?"

Ron shrugged and said, "I am not sure but they said that Flint has been frequently visiting the third floor wearing a mask and he was going to steal something from there and got the way to get past that monster and just needed Dumbledore away. They were planning to catch him red handed."

Harry listened to them and then he thought about the Yamask that Flint was talking to on the final day of Battle tournament, he said out loud "Why would Flint try to get past Fluffy it's very hard to fight him inside that small room and Fluffy wouldn't let anyone in without Hagrid or Dumbledore telling someone about it, it doesn't make any sense. Hermione what do you know about Yamask?"

Hermione said, "You know what's there in the third floor?"

Harry relied, "Yes I'll tell you all later but Yamask anything that is not common about it?"

Hermione replied, "Well they are ghost type which isn't common but it is said that Yamask use to be human beings who died and become Yamask they have all the knowledge and feelings of the time when they are alive. Also, it's said that if someone wears the Mask of Yamask then Yamask can possess that human."

Harry said, "You mean to tell me that any dead person can become a Yamask?"

Hermione answered, "No, the human must be dead for around 100 years then they may become Yamask. The mask is the face Yamask had as a human."

Harry stared at Hermione in horror and then ran towards Hagrid's hut others following him. Harry reached Hagrid's hut and started knocking loudly, "Hagrid Hagrid."

Hagrid opened the door and said, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Daphne, Neville, Susan what are you guys doing here."

Harry said, "Hagrid who are the others you have told about Fluffy." Hagrid looked nervous a bit and then replied, "Well I accidently told the Weasley twins about it and that the thing hidden is between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

Daphne snorted and said, "Like you just told us." Hagrid looked more nervous than before, "Ah well I uh I shouldn't have said that."

Harry said, "That's later I am talking about somewhere else. Your Dratini egg who gave you that." Hagrid answered, "Well I won it from a man in a pub."

Harry said, "While you are drinking. Did that man told his name or asked you anything about Fluffy? What did he look like?"

Hagrid said sheepishly, "Well I don't remember if he said his name. He asked me about what kind of pokemon I cared for, I told him about other pokemons also I told him how I have trained Fluffy to get sleepy when he listens to music after he gave me the egg."

Harry asked again, "What did he look like?"

Hagrid answered, "Well he had his hood on so I didn't see him properly but I think his face was covered in a yellow mask." Harry looked around and said, "We should get going Hagrid. Thanks for help and maybe you can try to talk less when you are drinking." With that Harry got out of Hagrid's hut.

After coming out Daphne said, "Is it true? Are you thinking about the Yamask?"

Harry said, "I think I'll tell you guys one of the secrets I have. You see I started training at the age of five not because I have always wanted to become a pokemon master the main reason was that Voldemort is not dead."

That shocked everyone. Neville said, "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded and said, "Dumbledore knew this from that day in Halloween when everyone thought he was dead. According to him Voldemort was on his way to evil he always said that nobody can defeat him or kill him, Dumbledore thinks that he has done some things to make sure that he doesn't die. That's why I trained to get my revenge on Voldemort."

Ron just said, "Can you just stop saying his name. You-Know-Who not dead you are going to give me a heart attack." Susa nodded at that.

Harry said, "That name isn't his true name I don't know his true name but it isn't Voldemort and if what Hagrid said is true then we need to do something. But first stop the twins." He then headed towards Gryffindor common room.

Daphne asked, "What about the Master potion? That is what hidden there isn't it?"

Harry grinned and said, "Sometimes it's good to not believe in rumours."

Susan said, "Wait wait you are saying that you, Daphne, prof. Dumbledore and some others knew that you-know-who is not dead and didn't told anyone and then Dumbledore put a trap with the rumours of Master Potion to lure you-know-who to Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded and replied, "It's not that easy. How many people will believe if I or even Dumbledore says that Voldemort is alive. About this trap I thought it's gone because Filch was caught trying to get in during Halloween."

Harry continued, "I met fluffy while exploring the castle. When I returned after Halloween Dumbledore told me about the Ursaring incident that's when I confronted Dumbledore about the third fl0or. He told me that his friend Nicolas Flamel is working on Hyper potion but it isn't done. Dumbledore just spread the rumours and thought that Voldemort will sent someone to acquire it, during Halloween Filch was caught but he didn't say anything about Voldemort that's what I know. Also, the thing that is hidden in the third floor is not Hyper potion or any research about it. Let's just say if Voldemort do get inside avoiding all the traps what he will get there will make him more than just angry."

They reached near the Gryffindor common room entrance just to see the Weasley twins coming out. They started, "If you gentlemen and ladies"

"need our help with something"

"then please meet us tomorrow"

"today we have another business to attend to."

Harry just said, "Well my dear two jokers we are here to stop both of you from going after Flint?"

Fred and George looked stunned for a bit then said, "We don't know what are you taking about Harrykins."

"Yes, we just have some work to do"

"We have no business with that slimy Slytherin."

Harry snorted and said, "Yes and I am an idiot. Do you really think you can fool son, godson and nephew of a Marauder? I have been pranking and telling lies from the time I was four years old."

Fred and George looked at him in surprise, "You are related to Marauders."

"You have to tell us about them"

"and we just wanted to stop Flint"

"From getting something, which is very dangerous."

Harry replied, "I know but the Master potion you think is hidden isn't there it's just a trap. About Flint let's just say he isn't 100 % Marcus Flint right now and if you go in there after him, you may not live to see the next morning sun. I'll tell you guys later why? But don't go inside and I am sure Dumbledore knows Flint is going after it because he has 24 X 7 surveillance on that area."

After stopping the twins from going after Flint, Harry headed toward Dumbledore's office. Daphne asked, "Are you sure Dumbledore is in his office?" Harry replied, "I am not sure but I'll check." Harry used his Marauders map in his poke gear and found out that Dumbledore's office was empty and Marcus Flint was heading toward third floor. "He isn't in his office. Let's check with prof. McGonagall maybe she knows about his whereabouts."

When they reached prof. McGonagall office she asked, "What are you all doing here after the end of term?" Daphne asked, "Professor can you tell us where is prof. Dumbledore? We need to see him urgently." McGonagall replied, "There was a notice from Prime Minister office, he has gone to ministry. You can tell me about your problem."

Harry said, "Professor what did Dumbledore told you about what is hidden in the third-floor corridor?"

McGonagall said, "I don't understand how that is any of your concern?"

Harry said, "Mam the third floor is full of traps and the one for whom the traps were set is going for what he thinks is Hyper Potion right now." That got prof. McGonagall attention and she asked, "But that's impossible. Dumbledore interrogated Filch, he said that Filch was going for the potion so that he can use it or sell it and that the potion is safe."

Harry said, "Mam there isn't any potion in there. It has been a trap from day 1. Mam you need to hurry and contact him, I tried to do so but couldn't reach him."

Prof. McGonagall said, "You are not allowed to use your phone in ministry even for Dumbledore, I can't reach him. Also, whoever it is that has gone inside can't proceed without a teacher."

Harry said, "Then you have to come with us because he would have found a professor or found a way around it." McGonagall said, "Who was that trap set up for?". Harry just said, "Voldemort." The moment she heard Voldemort she ran towards her computer.

She then said, "Let's go prof. Quirrell isn't in his office and isn't responding to my calls. Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass please come with me others go to other prof. and tell them to reach third floor and be ready for a fight."

The three headed towards the third-floor corridor, when they reached the door McGonagall took out a key and opened the door. When they reached inside they found Fluffy deep asleep but he suddenly woke up when he heard their sound. Harry said using his aura, 'Hey Fluffy did someone came in here before us and put you to sleep'. The Hydreigon replied, 'A professor what was his name ah yes Quirrell came with someone else who was wearing a mask. He played a nice song and I fell asleep.'

Harry said, "Prof. Quirrell is with Flint who is possessed by Voldemort this is not good." McGonagall nodded and jumped through the trap door Harry and Daphne followed they landed on a soft surface which looked like frenzy plants. McGonagall said, "This trap was set up by prof. Sprout you have to cross this forest by the best way or will remain loss forever till someone doesn't come to get you out fortunately for us I know the route."

They reached an opened door in front of which many Starly were lying probably due to the effect of sleep powder. They got in a big room with a big Chessboard McGonagall called out, "Alakazam stand down we will play another time." A Alakazam came into view which pouted and removed the big chess pieces clearing the way forward. They walked forward and saw two Golurk and one Aggron guarding the way forward. McGonagall said, "The Golurk belongs to prof. Quirrell but the Aggron must belong to Mr. Flint."

Harry released his Dragonite, prof. McGonagall took out her Mega Houndoom and Daphne bought out Mega Charizard X. The three fought with the guarding pokemon but they were quite powerful. McGonagall called out, "Mr Potter you go on we will take them out and follow you." Harry nodded and he recalled Dragonite and ran towards the visible door the guarding pokemon tried to stop him but prof. McGonagall and Daphne pokemons kept them away from Harry.

Just as harry entered the room he looked around and found three potion bottles and a piece of paper. Suddenly he was attacked by a Muk with a poison attack but thanks to his Quidditch reflexes Harry dodged that attack and created an aura shield to stop the constant attacks. Harry read through the puzzle and found out that only one of the three potions is an antidote of Muk poison. Harry kept up his aura shield and hurried to the next room.

When he entered the room, he found Quirrell laying on the floor probably knocked out and Marcus Flint wearing a mask standing in front of Mirror with a book in his hand. Harry knew that Voldemort had felt his presence Flint turned around and said, "Ah Harry potter quite a brilliant student you are, Flint told me a lot about you but he seems to hate you." Harry was very nervous but he snorted and said, "yeah he does, and so do you. Don't you Voldemort?" Voldemort masked eyes twitched as he replied, "You are smarter than I anticipated no matter I will show you why Lord Voldemort is generous Join me and I will spare your life." Harry decided to stall him till the others arrive so he said, "Really you generous. The day you become generous is the day I will leave everything and spend my left life on Mt. Silver. Please we both know that's never going to happen so please don't waste any of our time by trying in recruiting me in your band of do goodies. Oh, and please stop trying to enter my mind."

Voldemort snarled and said, "I am still better than you potter and I'll always will be. Your aura that you so happily try to flaunt in front of me will be of no use because I'll take you out the way so many Aura Guardians were taken out and you are only one a mere child." Harry glared at him and said, "They died because they were not prepared for the one you are searching for, Aura Hunters isn't it. I don't know how you survive but I will find out and that day your countdown will start. Mark my words Voldemort you will pay for what you have done, I'll kill you. Charizard come out."

Voldemort laughed and said, "I can't be killed Harry Potter you should learn that. Your Charizard he will be my test subject for the Master potion." With that he called out, "Mr Flint does have a nice collection of rare strong pokemons, Blastoise come out. Unfortunately, I can't mega evolve him but he will take care of his own. But are you strong enough to face me." With that he used psychic powers on Harry. Harry quickly raised aura shield to stop the attacks, Harry couldn't believe it how could Voldemort use his psychic powers but Voldemort kept the onslaught. Meanwhile Charizard made quick work of Blastoise he then proceeded to attack the Yamask standing behind Flint's body, he used a Flamethrower.

The Flamethrower on Yamask also affected his mask which was worn by Flint, Harry used this opportunity to send some aura spheres toward Voldemort but it was of no use Voldemort easily started attacking both him and Charizard. Harry had taught Lucario to do Aura Storm so Harry decided to use that he knew it would be too much for him but he has to try. The Yamask took back the Mask and Flint fell down. Suddenly a Malamar came and started battling with Charizard. Harry concentrated and released an Aura Storm which connected to both Yamask and Malamar. Harry also saw a Hyper Beam hitting the Yamask with that he fell down to the blackness.

Harry was drifting in the wind sitting on Pidgeot looking at a small round thing it was a snitch but then it became two no it was glasses. Harry finally opened his eye to see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling through his glasses he felt something on his hand and looked towards it to found Daphne sitting on a chair beside him and sleeping with her head on his bed.

Harry woke Daphne up; the moment Daphne woke up and saw Harry awake she got up and hugged Harry tightly. She then said, "Never do anything like that potter ever again, I was so scared. I thought I lost you, I shouldn't have let you go alone.." Harry interrupted her and said, "Daph I am ok please don't worry. I am not leaving you, we made a promise remember." They were interrupted by Headmaster "Uhumm". Daphne looked up and said, "Sorry prof. Dumbledore". Prof. Dumbledore nodded and said, "It's all right Miss Greengrass, I understand the value of friendship and I know you two care for each other very much. But you have been here for most of the time, I will recommend you go to your dorm to get ready and have some breakfast while I fill Harry up on the happenings of yesterday." Daphne looked at Harry and said, "I'll see you later." With that she was gone.

Prof. Dumbledore said, "She cares about you lot, you have been unconscious yesterday and she didn't left your side even after her parents insisted, she barely ate."

Harry said, "She always had a problem with making friends, I was the only one who she truly cares for after her family." Dumbledore nodded and Harry continued, "What happened after I fell sir?"

Dumbledore nodded and said, "I knew that Mr Flint was constantly visiting the third-floor name it my old age or something else, I didn't consider the mask he was wearing. I was planning to confront him that day when I got the letter of the ministry. When I found out that the letter was a fake I came back here as soon as possible, I found all the professors going to the third floor and I went with them. When we reached inside we found Miss Greengrass and prof. McGonagall fighting with two Golurk and a Aggron the three pokemon were given a potion that doesn't let them get knocked out. Thankfully prof. Snape had the antidote at hand, he sprayed it on the three pokemon and they were out. When we moved forward and stopped Muk from attacking us we headed to the final room. Just as we entered, we saw you falling down and your Charizard using Hyper Beam on Yamask, somehow the Malamar that was there with the burned body of Yamask and got away."

Harry nodded as Dumbledore continued, "Just as we bought you, prof. Quirrell and Mr Flint to the hospital wing your life force was going down thankfully your Lucario came out of his ball and transferred some of his aura to you. From what Miss Greengrass Meowth told me, you used all of your Aura to attack Voldemort. Without Aura, your life force as leaving you so when he transferred his aura to you it stopped and your own aura started recovering. From what Mr Flint said, the Yamask approached him and promised revenge on you for defeating him. He wore that mask and didn't remember anything after that. He knows nothing about Malamar. Prof. Quirrell said that he was in his office and suddenly a Malamar came in which hypnotized him and controlled him."

Harry said, "So I was right Voldemort somehow converted himself to Yamask to be alive."

Dumbledore said, "Yes but no. I think he had done something more than converting himself to Yamask to stay alive, after you are stabilized I called Sirius and Remus. Mrs Greengrass also came with them you were out the whole day regenerating your aura." Harry looked down the bed and found many cards and candies for him. Dumbledore said, "Ah yes no one knows anything but the whole school knows that you saved prof. Quirrell and stopped Mr Flint from stealing something valuable. Ironically the valuable thing is something that would be with almost everyone a Fairy tale book." Harry and Dumbledore laughed together as Dumbledore took one of the candy.

Just then Sirius, Remus and Daphne's mom entered the hospital wing. Sirius said, "You gave us quite a scare prongslet." Remus said, "I so much want to ground you the whole summer." Mrs Greengrass said, "You should be careful, Daphne was blaming herself for what happened."

Harry nodded and said, "I'm sorry Mrs Greengrass but Voldemort he attacked me with his psychic powers and he was very strong that's why I took the gamble and used all of my aura". They all talked for a bit and then Harry's other friend came in to see him. Harry talked with them for a while before Madam Pomfrey shooed them all out. Harry took his breakfast and Madam Pomfrey allowed him to attend the year ending feast.

When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him. Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts..."

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Hufflepuff, with Four hundred and twelve points; in third, Slytherin, with Four hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has Five hundred and twenty-six and Gryffindor, Five hundred and seventy- two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Gryffindor table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy fuming and banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes Yes Well done Gryffindor well done, you have won this year Quidditch cup and Battle Tournament cup sadly you couldn't make it four on four with the Performance cup. Now without further ado let the feast begin."

It was the end of the first year Harry thought about the year and thought of Voldemort there was one thing he couldn't get it out of his mind, 'His pokemon are strong and will become stronger but he himself is far weaker than Voldemort.'

 **An: - Next will be the last chapter of Hogwarts First Year.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Ho-Oh, Shelgon, Goodra, Absol(M), Kirlia, Milotic, Servine, Purpitar, Vikavolt, Litleo, Graveler (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Lugia, Celebi.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon.**

 **Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor, Kangaskhan, Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M).**

 **Prinplup, Snorlax, Fraxure, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Snover, Seadra, Poliwhirl.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Grotle, Vibrava, Roselia,** **Grovyle, Sharpedo, Ampharos, Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Tranquill.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Kirlia, Luxio, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Kadabra, Vaporeon, Helioptile, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dratini, Dugtrio.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Monferno, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Axew, Pawniard.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie, Beedrill(M), Haunter, Pinsir, Vigoroth, Torchic, Skarmory.**


	25. The Jhoto Journey & Characific Valley

**The Jhoto Journey and Characific Valley**

Harry and Daphne decide to wait many days and headed towards Jhoto. They had decided to get a Jhoto starter pokemon so decided to pay up the extra amount required for it. They reached the port of Jhoto and headed for the New Bark town for getting their starter pokemon for prof. Elm. When they reached there, "Ah you guys are here, please give me your Poke Gear so that I can register you for the league." Harry nodded and gave his poke gear. After registering him prof. Elm said, "Now for the starters you may know it but still, in Jhoto the starter pokemons are Cyndaquil the fire type, Chikorita the grass type and Totodile the water type. Now please choose yours."

Daphne chose first and decided to take Totodile and introduced herself to the big jaw pokemon, afterwards Harry chose Cyndaquil. Harry released Cyndaquil from his ball, Cyndaquil looked around when Harry said, "Hey Cyndaquil I am Harry will you be part of my team. I will make you strong and we will battle many other pokemon." Cyndaquil nodded enthusiastically, Harry smiled at that and scanned the pokemon.

" **Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset.**

 **Abilities- Blaze, Flash Fire (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Cyndaquil is a male. It knows- Tackle, Smoke Screen, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Swift, Lava Plume.**

 **Egg moves- Crush Claw, Double Kick, Flame Burst, Flare Blitz, Thrash, Extrasensory, Double Edge, Wild Charge."**

Harry said while petting Cyndaquil, "Not bad, wild charge is a surprise. We will master those egg moves in time don't worry. Thanks prof. Elm we should get going." He replied, "No problem and good luck on your journey." After saying their goodbyes to the professor, Harry and Daphne headed towards violet city.

On the route to Violet city Harry and Daphne saw a herd of Pinsir and Heracross. Daphne decided to catch a pinsir and she left to get one. Harry said, "Well Pinsir are good but I think Heracross are stronger even without mega evolving. I will catch one."

Harry searched for a bit and found the leader of the group, "Well Cyndaquil doesn't have that much experience but it will be a good practice for him. Cyndaquil come out." From Harry's ball came out the fire mouse pokemon.

"Cyndaquil Swift on that Heracross on top." The swift hit Heracross and got his attention. Heracross charged towards Cyndaquil and hit him with an Aerial Ace.

"Cyndaquil Flame Charge don't let it get away." Heracross met Flame Charge with its own Horn Attack. The attacks collided and both the pokemon were effected by that attack.

"Cyndaquil Swift again." The swift connected with Heracross, but this Heracross was definitely strong so he got up after getting hit and charged towards Cyndaquil with Mega Horn.

"Cyndaquil Smokescreen to dodge and then light it up Lava plume."

Cyndaquil covered the area with smoke taking away Heracross vision so the Mega Horn from Heracross didn't connect. Cyndaquil burned up the area using Lava Plume, the Heracross was burned too and it was knocked out. Harry quickly caught it with a Buzz Ball.

" **Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Though gentle and docile, Heracross possesses great strength and power. Their favourite food is the fresh sap of leafy trees.**

 **Abilities- Guts, Swarm, Moxie (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Heracross is a male. It knows- Horn Attack, Aerial Ace, Mega Horn, Night Slash, Bullet Seed, Chip Away, Brick Break, Close Combat, Reversal, Venoshock, Hyper Beam.**

 **Egg moves- Bide, Double Edge, Focus Punch, Rock Blast, Seismic Toss."**

Harry nodded and said, "Looks like you have some great moves but needs to master it. Moxie will be good surprise."

After catching their pokemons, they both headed forward. On the way while they were training in a rocky area, Harry found some Donphan's sniffing the ground. The Donphan trainer Rochelle told them that the Donphan's are trying to find amberite, they both decided to help Rochelle. Finally, they found two, Rochelle gave one of them to Daphne for their help.

On their way, they found a city which was getting attacked by the herd of Stantlers, When Harry saw the Herd attack he found out that it was a baby Stantler who was injured and lost. Daphne took care of the baby Stantler and finally caught it.

During a training session, when Harry was training his new Cyndaquil, Heracross, Litleo, Kirlia, Purpitar and Servine a wild Chikorita came out and glared at them. Harry looked at the Chikorita and said, "You want to battle." Chikorita nodded. Harry said, "Then chose any one of them to battle." Chikorita looked around and finally decided to battle Servine and pointed her vine towards her.

"Ok Servine you are up, Leaf Tornado." Chikorita sent her Razor leaf in reply to Leaf Tornado, the two attacks cancelled each other.

"She is strong Servine, Leaf Blade."

Servine hit Chikorita with a leaf Blade but Chikorita got up and used Heavy slam on Servine. Servine finally managed to get out of there but Chikorita sent an Energy Ball towards her.

"Chikorita send it back with Iron Tail." Servine hit the Energy ball backs towards Chikorita. Chikorita was too stunned to dodge and was hit with it.

"Servine end this Leaf Storm." The Leaf Storm hit its target but Chikorita still got up. Harry could see that she was hurt, Daphne who was watching the battle said, "She has a great fighting spirit." Harry nodded and said, "That she has but it can be dangerous for her health. Servine stand down, Chikorita please come here you are hurt let me heal you." Chikorita eyed him for a bit and then came forward. Harry took put some potions and applied on her, "You have a great battling spirit Chikorita but it can get you hurt. You are a good battler and a feisty one at that. Why don't you come with me, I will train you and make you much more stronger?" Chikorita looked at him and then his other pokemons and finally nodded, Harry smiled and caught her in a leaf ball.

" **Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to scan for warmth and humidity in its surroundings, and loves to sunbathe.**

 **Ability- Overgrow, Leaf Guard (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Chikorita is a female. It knows- Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Magical Leaf, Sweet Scent, Light Screen, Body Slam, Energy Ball.**

 **Egg moves- Ancient Power, Body Slam, Counter, Leaf Storm, Grass Knot."**

The two finally reached Violet city and after checking up their pokemon they both headed towards the gym. The gym leader Falkner was known to use flying type pokemon.

Referee called out, "This battle for the Zephyr Badge is between gym leader Falkner and the challenger Harry potter. It will be a three on three battle, with only challenger allowed substitution."

Falkner called out, "Hoothoot come out."

Harry called out, "Heracross let's go."

Falkner frowned and said, "I thought you are an experienced trainer but you are sending a bug type against a flying type."

Harry scowled and replied, "For real, you call yourself a gym leader. Rookies think about type advantage not a gym leader."

Falkner glared and called out, "Hoothoot peck."

"Heracross Smackdown." Hoothoot charged towards Heracross but Heracross throwed a boulder at Hoothoot dropping it from the sky."

"Heracross Aerial Ace."

"Dodge it Hoothoot." Harry called out, "What? I mean really, you are a gym leader right. From when aerial ace can be dodged."

The Aerial Ace hit Hoothoot who was trying to fly up to dodge and smacked back in the ground.

Falkner gritted his teeth and called, "Hoothoot Sky Attack." Heracross was hit with the Sky Attack which hurt him badly.

Harry called out, "Heracross end this Hyper Beam." The Hyper Beam hit Hoothoot and knocked it out.

Referee called out, "Hoothoot is unable to battle, gym leader select your next pokemon."

Falkner called out, "Dodrio come out."

"Dodrio Drill Peck." Dodrio was a flying type pokemon that couldn't fly high but can jump very high, it ran towards Heracross to attack with Drill Peck.

"Heracross Earthquake." The earthquake stopped the charging Dodrio.

"Dodrio Tri Attack." Heracross was very much worn out from his previous fights and was hit with the Tri Attack which knocked it out.

Referee called out, "Heracross is unable to battle. Challenger call out your next pokemon."

Harry recalled Heracross and said to Falkner, "Let's see how you handle this bug. Vikavolt go."

"Dodrio Jump Kick."

"Dodge it with Agility and then Thunder Wave."

Vikavolt dodged the Jump Kick and fired Thunder Wave, which hit its mark and paralyzed Dodrio.

"Dodrio Brave Bird." But Dodrio was paralyzed and couldn't attack.

Harry grinned and called out, "Vikavolt end this with Thunderbolt." Thunderbolt hit the paralyzed Dodrio and knocked it out.

Referee declared, "Dodrio is unable to battle. Gym Leader call out your last pokemon."

Falkner said, "You are trying to take out my Flying types with your bugs. I'll show you, Pidgeot Come out. Now Mega Evolve."

Harry just looked at it and nodded, Falkner saw this and looked annoyed. Harry seeing Falkner reaction said, "What you thought I haven't seen mega evolution. For your information, I have my own Mega Pidgeot which I use in my Quidditch game, I am not a bug type trainer I just used them so that they can get prepared to fight with disadvantage. Enough talking Vikavolt Zap Cannon."

Mega Pidgeot was distracted and was unable to dodge the attack but it got up ready for battle.

"Pidgeot, Hurricane then Hyper Beam." Vikavolt was trapped in Hurricane but somehow managed to get out but was hit with Hyper Beam which knocked it out.

Referee announced again, "Vikavolt is unable to battle. Challenger let out your last pokemon."

Harry recalled the fallen Vikavolt and called out, "Shelgon come out."

"Pidgeot Wing Attack."

"Shelgon Dragon Breath." Mega Pidgeot moved towards Shelgon to connect the Wing Attack but Shelgon released a Dragon Breath at the last moment which hit Mega Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot Hurricane." Pidgeot got up and trapped Shelgon in a Hurricane.

"Shelgon try and get out of there." Shelgon tried but was unable to get out so he did what he could. Harry watched as Shelgon struggled then suddenly was enveloped in a white light and evolved into his final stage, the pseudo legendary Salamence.

Harry grinned, "Good work Salamance you can finally fly."

"Pidgeot Steel Wing."

"Salamence Dragon Claw go." Mega Pidgeot Steel wing and Salamence fought for dominance but Dragon Claw came on top.

"End this Salamence Dragon Rush." The Dragon Rush hit Mega Pidgeot and knocked it out of the air.

Referee declared, "Pidgeot is unable to battle, therefore the winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter." Harry collected his first Jhoto badge the Zephyr Badge and walked out of the gym. Outside the gym Daphne said, "You knew Shelgon was ready to evolve, that's why you sent him." Harry smiled and answered, "Yes Shelgon was ready, he wanted to fly and always look up towards the sky when others were enjoying so I knew he would evolve soon. You know I think I will try to get all the Pseudo Legendries. I already have Dragonite, Goodra and Salamence, Purpitar will evolve into Tyranitar soon. I just need to find a Beldum, Gible and Deino." Daphne said, "There is another one in Alola too, Kommo-O so you have to catch a Jangmo-O too." Harry nodded and they headed for the Pokemon Centre.

After leaving Violet city Harry and Daphne headed toward Characific Valley. On the way Daphne caught a Marill too. On their way, the both of them found a city where Officer Jenny used a Spinarak instead of usual Growlithe or Arcanine. When they asked about it Officer Jenny replied, "In this town about 100 years ago one of my Ancestor caught a big thief and his Meowth who called himself with the name Black Arachnid with the help of her Spinarak and from that day every Officer Jenny that work in this city uses a Spinarak." Afterwards the two friends helped Officer Jenny to catch another thief who was trying to copy the Black Arachnid.

Harry and Daphne were near the Characific Valley, in the meantime while training Harry's Kirlia and Servine evolved into Gardevoir and Serperior. Daphne's Prinplup finally evolved into Empoleon, her Snover and Fraxure evolved to Abomasnow and Haxorus. They were heading towards the Characific Valley when suddenly a female Charizard landed near them who had a pink ribbon on her neck which hide her Mega Stone. From the back of the Charizard a girl came down and said, "Hey Harry Daphne, how are you? I was just returning from my visit to a friend of mine Clair you will meet her soon."

Daphne and Harry greeted Liza, "Hello to you too Liza, I already told you before that I am challenging the Jhoto League this year, we were nearby so decided to visit. By the way what do you mean we will meet your friend Clair."

Liza laughed and replied, "Well Clair is the Gym Leader of Blackthorn city that will be your last gym. Blackthorn gym is famous for its Dragon type and she is a strong trainer. Do call me when you decide to battle her." Harry nodded as they headed for the Characific Valley.

The Characific Valley was gigantic filled with loads of Charizard when they reached near entrance they found a girl Casey standing near the gate and a Charizard getting beat up by the other wild Charizard's of the valley. Harry called out, "Stop, that will be enough beat down for today." About all Charizard knew Harry because of Harry's own Charizard who was their king so they listened to Harry and stopped attacking Casey's Charizard.

Charlie Weasley came forward, "Hey Harry Daphne it's good to see you."

Harry nodded and said, "You too Charlie?"

Daphne pointed towards Casey who was tending to her Charizard and asked, "What happened with her?"

Charlie replied, "Her name's Casey, she came here with her Charizard and tried to challenge the Charizard's from here."

Harry walked towards Casey and said, "It wasn't a good idea for you to challenge these Charizard's they are some of the strongest within their species."

Casey nodded and said, "My Chameleon recently evolved and he was so strong, I have won every battle with him so I challenged them. They looked strong but I thought maybe I could get some training by battling them but they are way more stronger. Who are you by the way? All of the Charizard listened to you when you told them to stop."

Casey watched as Harry smiled and suddenly a big shiny Charizard came and landed near Harry. The big shiny Charizard was holding some fruits which Harry took and gave to Casey's Charizard. Harry replied, "My family owns this place, the Charizard you are gawking at belongs to me. He is the king here that's why all of the wild or Captured Charizard who stay here know me."

Harry watched as Casey's Charizard ate the fruit and took another one, "Your Charizard is very young and inexperienced, he can't battle these Charizard's. About why they decided to beat him up, Charizard deserve and demand respect your Charizard was arrogant and thought he could win easily against them so they decided to teach him a lesson." Casey nodded her head and said, "Can my Charizard train here for few months, I want to challenge the next year Indigo league." Harry said, "That's not my decision, These Charizard's will train him if they want but first they have to accept." Casey's Charizard walked toward one of the big Charizard and bowed his head they talked between themselves for a bit and then Casey's Charizard flew up and headed out of the gate and got inside the water body which was in front of the Characific Valley entrance.

Casey was about to say something but Liza interrupted her, "Your Charizard is proving himself by staying in the water that what he did earlier was a mistake and he will respect his elders. If or When the other Charizard will be satisfied with him they will call him out of the water." Casey decided to wait outside in the water with her Charizard.

Charlie said, "She is quite stubborn but from what I can see, she cares for all of her pokemon." Harry nodded as Charlie continued, "Your Charizard is also training non-stop I don't know why but he is always training alone or helping others train." Harry looked toward his Charizard and said, "We will control that power Charizard you don't have to worry about it. Don't exhaust yourself with training. You know what, you will be travelling with me and we will control the power of that Mega Evolution together." Charizard nodded in acceptance.

Finally, after 7 hours of staying un the water the Charizard's allowed Casey's Charizard to come back. Casey left her Charizard and his pokeball with Liza who promised to transport Charizard to her if she is any tough battle. While staying in Characific Valley, Harry looked at some business proposals they have got and found that the Kalos regional professor had requested to buy a Charmander. Harry decided to add some new pokemon to the Potter gym roster and replied back to prof. Sycamore for a trade of Charmander and Fennekin to which the prof. agreed.

Harry trained with Charizard for a couple of days trying to control the power of Mega Evolution, Charizard was in a lot more control than when he mega evolved in the Z form for the first time but it was still not enough. Before heading out of the Characific Valley, Harry gave his Aurorus ball to Liza who also had a male Aurorus and said, "I got the Amaura fossil and a Aerodactyl fossil together but I somehow convinced Daphne to let me keep the shiny Amaura. You know her love for Snow types, so I want to breed both mine and your Aurorus and try to get a shiny Amaura. Her birthday is near and I want to give the Amaura egg to her as a birthday present." Liza nodded in understanding and took Harry's Aurorus.

After spending some time in Characific Valley, the two friends continued their journey and headed towards Azalea Town to meet the pokeball expert Kurt.

 **An: - I like Fennekin but I don't know for some reason I don't like Fennekin second and third evolutions much. Next Kurt and another gym.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Ho-Oh, Salamence, Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir, Milotic, Serperior, Purpitar, Vikavolt, Litleo, Graveler (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Lugia, Celebi.**

 **Cyndaquil, Heracross, Chikorita.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon.**

 **Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor, Kangaskhan, Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M).**

 **Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow, Seadra, Poliwhirl.**

 **Totodile, Pinsir.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Grotle, Vibrava, Roselia,** **Grovyle, Sharpedo, Ampharos, Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Tranquill.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Kirlia, Luxio, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Kadabra, Vaporeon, Helioptile, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dratini, Dugtrio.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Monferno, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Axew, Pawniard.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie, Beedrill(M), Haunter, Pinsir, Vigoroth, Torchic, Skarmory.**


	26. Kurt, Hive badge & Plain Badge

**Kurt, Hive badge and Plain Badge**

After getting his Zephyr badge and visiting Characific Valley, Harry was on his way with Daphne to Azalea town to meet the famous pokeball expert Kurt. In the way, they met a man who was training his Scizor in the forest and used Night Slash on a nearby tree, the tree fell down just in the way of Harry and Daphne.

Daphne release her Rapidash and called out, "Fire Blast and then Flare Blitz". Scizor was not expecting any attack and was bit with two powerful attacks and was knocked out. The man yelled out, "What the hell are you doing?" Daphne glared at him and said, "What am I doing? What do you think you are doing? Cutting trees in the middle of the road while people were travelling. If we were just a few seconds early that tree would have fallen on us." Then the man cooled down and sheepishly said, "Sorry, I was just training in the woods and I thought no one is here." Harry said, "Then go deeper in the forest not in the route."

The man nodded and said, "Sorry, my name is Muramasa and I am the leader of Pokemon Dojo. You both look like trainers; can you help me with something." Daphne was going to say something bad because of her bad mood but Harry stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulder and said, "We can try, What's your problem?"

Muramasa smiled sadly and said, "There is a pokemon trainer who is very good and won all of his battle but now he just sits with his computer predicting the battle results before battling and he also proved himself right. I want one of you to defeat him and really get into battling instead of just sitting and predicting the battle." Harry nodded and said, "No problem, there's no reason for not trying."

When the three of them reached the Dojo Muramasa called one of his student who was holding a laptop. "Are you trying to prove me wrong again? Who are these people? Looks like idiots to me." Now he was getting on Harry's nerves too, Daphne just gave him her Cold Stare. Muramasa said, "He is the one I am talking about his name is Shingo. They are pokemon trainers and are very strong I wanted you battle them." Daphne offhandedly replied, "This is your best trainer. Hmm looks like some kind of nerd who will run away just by seeing a pokemon."

Shingo angrily replied, "I wouldn't go anywhere, I have a pokemon of my own. My Blade which is a Scizor, it can Mega Evolve too. Who are you? Let's see." He scanned Daphne and Harry with his laptop and said, "Harry potter winner of Indigo League, you got lucky with using type advantage with your legendary pokemon. Daphne Greengrass huh you have nothing you just travel with him and nothing else."

Harry knew he need Daphne to deal with this loud mouth and said, "Really I got lucky. Do you know any tree where legendary pokemon grows? Idiot, you can't just catch a Legendary pokemon like a Ratatta. I will not waste my time with idiots like you, Daphne why don't you teach this loudmouth rookie something about battling."

Shingo said, "What can she teach me? She doesn't even battle."

Harry muttered and said, "He shouldn't have said that."

Daphne called out her Venusaur and said, "Venusaur he is all yours destroy him."

Shingo laughed and did something with his laptop, "Venusaur is so slow, my Scizor can run circle around it. Recall it I don't want to battle this weak pokemon." Venusaur glared at Shingo and fired Bullet Seed at him. "Now you have done it. Blade come out."

Shingo looked at his laptop instead of the battlefield and said, "Blade X-Scissor."

Venusaur used his vines to swat Scizor away, Scizor got up and glared at Venusaur. Shingo didn't look his Scizor getting hit and called out, "Blade Flash Cannon and then Night Slash."

Venusaur used Leaf storm to cancel Flash Cannon and then held Scizor in his vines and made him rotate in the air. Shingo thought that he won the battle and said, "Looks like I won, now what do you say?"

Harry said, "Really you won, why don't you look up." To Shingo surprise he saw his Scizor getting rotated in air with Venusaur Vine whips. Venusaur was also using giga drain.

Shingo cried out, "But that's not possible, according to my estimation Venusaur should be out."

Venusaur smashed Scizor right in front of Shingo, Scizor was barely standing. Shingo gritted his teeth said, "That's it, Scizor Mega Evolve."

Daphne called out, "Venusaur stopped playing and end this farce we are getting late." Venusaur nodded and sent an Solar Beam at Scizor. Scizor just mega evolved when the Solar beam hit and knocked it out. Shingo called out, "What? But it's not possible I mega evolved my Scizor."

Daphne just huffed and recalled Venusaur, "So what, I Mega Evolve about 5 to 6 pokemon, that doesn't mean they can't lose. Come on Harry this was just a waste of time." Harry nodded and walked out of Dojo with Daphne even Muramasa didn't say a thing.

The next day after the battle with Shingo Harry and Daphne heard from another trainer that there was a wild Cyndaquil in the area they were staying at. Daphne found the Cyndaquil with the help of Harry's Aura Vision, she fought the Cyndaquil with Poliwhirl and caught it.

They finally reached Azalea town, Harry decided to visit Kurt first and then head for his gym Battle. They asked around and reached Kurt's home to see a small girl playing with her Slowpoke, Harry asked, "Hey does Kurt live here?"

The girl looked at them, "Yeah it's his house. I am Maizie by the way, I am his Granddaughter, what can I do for you?"

Harry replied, "Hey I am Harry and this is Daphne, we are actually here to visit your Grandfather." Maizie said, "Oh then come in most of the people just send their request for their type of pokeballs, we don't have much visitor."

When they reached inside they found Kurt working with an Apricon, Kurt looked up and said, "Ah Harry Potter nice to meet you." He then looked towards Daphne and said, "Sorry my dear but I don't know you." Daphne replied, "It's ok sir my name is Daphne Greengrass, but how do you know Harry?" Kurt laughed and said, "Don't call me sir, Kurt will be fine. I met Lily and James Potter when they visited about 15 to 17 years ago. Harry looks very much like his father but he has his mother curious Green eyes, she was a great girl and very talented. I have heard that she passed that talent to you. I met Lance a while ago and he mentioned you and your Legendary ball, it's concept is pretty good I never thought of it. Now a days the young minds are far more versatile."

Harry nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you sir, I learned pokeball making from my mother's notes and the legendary ball was a requirement for me at that time." Kurt nodded and said, "Yes Lance told me about your Legendary pokemon, how many do you have?". Maizie asked in awe, "You have legendary pokemons." Harry replied, "Well I have Moltres, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi and one another that I can't tell. Daphne also got an Articuno." Kurt nodded and said, "Wow, would it be a problem if you show me Ho-Oh and Lugia, I have seen Lugia from afar when I was travelling but never an Ho-Oh." Harry said, "Sure but they both are young, so they are half of their actual size now." Harry transferred two Legendary balls and showed it to Kurt.

Kurt said, "Someone can say that the energy radiation is a defect but I say sometimes a defect can be better than perfect. The look it gives is far more beautiful than any other balls." Harry nodded, "Lugia Ho-Oh come out." The two Legendary tower duos came out of their balls, Ho-Oh spread her wings to show off her beauty and Lugia flied over to Harry so that Harry can pet him. Maizie looked in amazement and said, "You both are very pretty and powerful." Kurt nodded and said, "Yes they are." Harry and Kurt talked more about other new discoveries and their other custom pokeballs.

While talking Harry asked, "Have you ever wanted to make a master ball?" Kurt replied, "I tried once upon a time but never succeeded, I don't think it's possible to make a Master ball using Apricon. My son isn't that much interested in Custom Apricon pokeballs unlike his daughter Maizie, but he is a smart person and works for Silph Co., they tried to create a master ball using technology but didn't succeeded, maybe someday technology will be advanced enough t make it who knows. Right now, I want to pass all of knowledge to Maizie who can carry on my legacy." Harry nodded at his answer, they shared their ideas. After talking to Kurt Harry got many ideas for other custom Pokeballs. Harry and Daphne spend their night in Kurt's house and decide to leave for the gym the next day. When the next day Harry was about to head out Kurt gave him an old book, "I would have given both of you some of my pokeballs but harry can already make them. This book is just an old book on some experimentation done with Apricon when pokeballs were invented, I have tried some things but it just doesn't work maybe you could work out something."

They reached the Azalea town gym which was a bug type gym. The gym leader came to them, "Hello there I am Bugsy the gym leader of Azalea gym. Are both of you challengers."

Harry said, "No only I am."

Bugsy nodded, "Come on then the battlefield is inside."

When they took their positions in Battlefield, Referee called, "This will be three on three pokemon battle for the Hive Badge between the Gym Leader Bugsy and the challenger Harry Potter. Only Challenger is allowed to substitute his pokemon, trainers call out your pokemons."

Bugsy called out, "Ariados come out."

Harry nodded and said, "Cyndaquil, I choose you."

"Ariados use Pin Missile."

"Cyndaquil burn those Missile and charge towards Ariados with Flame Wheel." The Flame Wheel burned the missile up.

"Ariados use String Shot to dodge." Ariados fired String Shot in nearby trees and flawlessly dodged the Flame Wheel.

"Ariados Night Slash." The night Slash hit Cyndaquil before he could dodge.

"Cyndaquil Swift then Flamethrower." Swift connected with Ariados and made it fall back to ground and then he was hit with Flamethrower which knocked it out.

Referee announced, "Ariados is unable to battle. Gym leader let out your next pokemon."

Bugsy recalled Ariados, "Go Scyther"

"Cyndaquil Flamethrower."

"Scyther spin to cancel out Flamethrower and then hit t with X-Scissor."

Scyther rotated at a very high speed that cancelled out Flamethrower and then headed towards Cyndaquil with X-Scissor.

"Cyndaquil dodge it." Cyndaquil dodged the X-Scissor but Scyther continued trying to hit it with X-Scissor. Cyndaquil dodged them all but at last Scyther was faster and was hit with X-Scissor.

Harry saw that Cyndaquil doesn't have much energy left so he called out, "Cyndaquil Eruption."

The Eruption hit Scyther which was much more intense than flamethrower and both pokemon fell down, one from exhaustion and the other due to getting knocked out.

Referee called, "Both pokemons are unable to battle. Trainers let out your next pokemon."

Harry recalled Cyndaquil, "Litleo come out."

Bugsy replied with, "Beedrill come out. Mega Evolve"

Harry nodded and said, "Litleo this is going to be tough so get ready, Flamethrower."

But Beedrill was too fast and dodged easily. Bugsy grinned and said, "Mega Beedrill Speed is remarkable isn't it. Poison Jab."

The poison Jab hit Litleo who was unable to dodge, "Litleo Fire Fang now, don't let it get away."

Litleo was poisoned but still used Fire Fang on Mega Beedrill. Beedrill was a bit burned after that attack.

"Beedrill X-Scissor."

"Litleo meet it head on with Flamethrower." Mega Beedrill dodged the Flamethrower and hit Litleo with X-Scissor. But just as Mega Beedrill attack hit Litleo was covered I white light and evolved in to a Pyroar. Pyroar let out a Noble Roar which made Mega Beedrill back away.

"Beedrill Sludge Bomb."

"Pyroar dodge with Double Beam and then finish it with Overheat."

Pyroar created many copies of itself and surrounded Mega Beedrill to dodge the Sludge Bombs and then fired an Overheat from Mega Beedrill back which knocked it out.

Referee announced, "Beedrill is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger Harry Potter."

Bugsy gave Harry the Hive Badge and said, "Good battle and good luck with the league."

After getting his gym badge Harry and Daphne continued their Journey forward. In the next city, they found that their some mysterious theft going on, while sitting at the pokemon centre Harry saw that it was a pack of Houndour and Houndoom. Harry goes after them and found out the reason, there was a shiny Houndour who was very injured and it's pack was trying to help her.

Harry approached e pack and said using his aura, 'Don't be so feisty, sometimes it's good to have some help.' Harry took out some potions and applied to the injured shiny Houndour but it was too much hurt, so Harry talked to the pack to let him take the shiny Houndour who was apparently the daughter of the pack leader to the pokemon centre. The pack followed Harry to the pokemon centre.

Houndour took the full night to recover from its injury. When Harry and Daphne were heading out Harry was suddenly approached by the Houndour and Houndoom pack. The shiny Houndour came from behind his father and walked towards Harry, she pointed at his pokeball. Harry asked, "You want to go with me?" The Houndour nodded happily. Harry looked towards the pack leader and asked, "You ok with letting your daughter go with me?" The leader nodded his head. Harry nodded and pulled out a Blaze Ball and caught the shiny Houndour, "Welcome to the team." The pack left Harry and walked back to the forest. Daphne said, "You got lucky again." Harry just grinned and scanned Houndour.

" **Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour travel in packs and communicate though barks in order to surround their prey.**

 **Abilities- Early Bird, Flash Fire, Unnerve (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Houndour is a female. It knows- Smog, Roar, Bite, Odour Sleuth, Beat up, fire Fang, Feint Attack, Foul Play, Flamethrower, Crunch, Inferno, shadow Ball, Flame Charge, Sludge Bomb.**

 **Egg moves- Counter, Destiny Bond, Fire Spin, Rage, Reversal, Sucker Punch, Thunder Fang."**

Harry looked at the information with wide eyes, "She is quite strong and looks ready to evolve soon."

On their way, they found a Chikorita who loved dancing around, Daphne caught it for herself. Harry commented, "It's funny how statistics says that the starter pokemon are very rare to find in wild and we have all the starters from Kanto and Jhoto." Daphne replied, "Maybe we are just more lucky than others."

The next day they found a trainer called Miki who was trying to fight fire type pokemon of each trainer with her Skarmory. She said, "I want my Skarmory to be the strongest so I am battling to those pokemons that she is weak against. Do you have fire type pokemon to battle against me and my Skarmory?"

Harry said, "Sure, My Houndour is ready to evolve she will love to fight. Come out Houndour."

Miki said, "Wow a shiny Houndour, no matter Skarmory steel wing."

Harry called out, "Double team then Thunder Fang." Skarmory tried to hit all the copies of Houndour but Houndour just got behind her and used Thunder Fang on her. Houndour tried to keep hold on Skarmory but it finally got away.

"Skarmory Brave Bird." The powerful flying type move hit Houndour.

"Houndour Inferno now." Skarmory was near Houndour so she didn't miss and Inferno hit its mark. But Skarmory still got up. Just then Houndour was enveloped in the light of evolution and evolved into Houndoom.

Miki frowned, "Well it evolved, Skarmory Wing attack."

"Houndoom Counter." The wing attack hit Houndoom but smacked back with counter which was twice the power of wing attack.

"Now finish this with Fire Blast." Houndoom gave Skarmory no time to dodge and hit it with Fire Blast which knocked it out.

Miki said, "Well that was a good battle, I must be going Skarmory needs a check-up from nurse Joy." Harry nodded and with that she was gone. Daphne said, "We should start searching for Mega Stones again." Harry nodded and said, "Yeah we should, some of our new pokemons are ready to mega evolve and some will be ready soon."

While continuing their journey Harry found a shiny Noctowl, "Now that is something I would love to catch."

"Graveler come out. Use Discharge."

Unfortunately for Harry the Noctowl was very smart she attacked with a combination of Hypnosis and Dream Eater Graveler was just barely standing. Noctowl charged a Moonblast to finish Graveler.

"Graveler wake up and use Rock Tomb to defend." Graveler stopped the Moonblast with producing rock in front of it to defend. After that Graveler was covered in the white light of Evolution and evolved into Golem.

"Good job Golem now Thunder." The Noctowl was hit with a powerful Thunder which made it paralyzed and fall down from the sky.

"Golem finish this Thunder Punch." Golem smashed the falling Noctowl with Thunder punch completely knocking it out. Harry wasted no time and use an air ball to catch the shiny Noctowl.

" **Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon, and the evolved form of Hoothoot. Noctowl's eyes have a special power that allows it to see in the faintest light, as if it was the middle of the day.**

 **Abilities- Insomnia, Keen Eye, Tinted lens (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Noctowl is a female. It knows- Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Sky Attack, Tackle, Foresight, Confusion, Zen Headbutt, Extrasensory, Take Down, Reflect, Air Slash, Moonblast, Synchronoise, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Hyper Beam.**

 **Egg moves- Agility, Feather Dance, Feather Attack, Mirror move, Sky Attack."**

Both of the friends continued their travelling, they came across a psychic town where there were many psychics and psychic pokemons. Daphne caught a Mr. Mime which decided to go with Daphne without a fight.

Harry and Daphne reached Goldenrod city for Harry's third badge. Harry came to know from many other trainers he fought in the way that Whitney has only one pokemon able to fight in gym but it's a very overpowered Miltank.

When they reached the Goldenrod gym they met Whitney, "Hello if you are here for gym battle then I should tell you that my other pokemon are not in the mood to fight today, so it will be a one on one." Harry said, "Sure, I am Harry Potter, I got no problems with one on one."

They reached the battleground and took their positions. The Referee came out and announced, "This battle will be a one on one battle for the Plain Badge between Gym leader Whitney and the challenger Harry Potter."

Whitney called out, "Miltank come out,"

Harry called out, "Snorlax, I choose you."

Whitney said, "Not bad, Miltank Rollout."

Harry said, "Snorlax stop it then Brick Break."

Harry's Snorlax has been training to take heavy hits so the rollout wasn't that much problem with Miltank's Rollout, it stopped Miltank with both hand and then hit it with Brick Break.

"Miltank Zen Headbutt."

"Snorlax Counter." Miltank hit Snorlax with zen headbutt but Snorlax hit back with double power using Counter.

"Miltank Hammer Arm." Miltank hit Snorlax with a very effective Hammer arm but Snorlax was still looking unaffected.

Harry called out, "It will take more than that to take my Snorlax out Whitney. You have seen my Snorlax power and defence now watch its weight, Snorlax Heavy Slam."

"Miltank Dodge." But Snorlax in an unbelievable show of speed didn't let Miltank dodge and slammed his full body weight on Miltank.

After many try Miltank finally got out, "Miltank Earthquake."

Miltank Earthquake connected with Snorlax, Harry called out, "My turn, Snorlax finish this with Hyper Beam."

The Hyper Beam hit the tired Miltank and knocked it out.

Referee announced, "Miltank is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter."

Whitney gave Harry the Plain Badge, his third badge for the Silver League.

 **An: - Harry got his third badge. ThunderClaw03 it was a good idea with Totodile and Draco maybe I will use it in future when they are in Hogwarts.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Ho-Oh, Salamence, Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir, Milotic, Serperior, Purpitar, Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Lugia, Celebi.**

 **Cyndaquil, Heracross, Chikorita, Houndoom, Noctowl.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon.**

 **Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor, Kangaskhan, Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M).**

 **Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow, Seadra, Poliwhirl.**

 **Totodile, Pinsir, Cyndaquil, Marill, Chikorita, Mr. Mime.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Grotle, Vibrava, Roselia,** **Grovyle, Sharpedo, Ampharos, Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Tranquill.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Kirlia, Luxio, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Kadabra, Vaporeon, Helioptile, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dratini, Dugtrio.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Monferno, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Axew, Pawniard.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie, Beedrill(M), Haunter, Pinsir, Vigoroth, Torchic, Skarmory.**


	27. Bell Tower, Fog Badge & Storm Badge

**Bell Tower, Fog Badge and Storm Badge**

Harry and Daphne reached the ruins of Alph to search for fossils but mainly mega stones. In the way to the ruins Daphne also caught a Sudowoodo. There were also many other trainers who are looking for fossils like them, Harry used his aura sense and found three fossils of Aerodactyl, Kabutops and Omastar. They also found mega stones they were looking for, they got a Abomasite, Scizorite, Pinsirite and Kangaskhanite for Daphne's Abomasnow, Scizor, Pinsir and Kangaskhan. Harry found Heracronite, Houndoominite, Gardevoirite and Salamencite for his Heracross, Houndoom, Gardevoir and Salamence. Harry also found a Aggronite and Blazikenite.

Harry chose to keep Kabutops while Daphne took Omastar after reviving them. Harry also revived Aerodactyl but chose to trade it with another pokemon and put it in the Global Trade system.

" **Kabutops the Shellfish Pokemon, Kabutops swam underwater to hunt for its prey in ancient times. The Pokémon was apparently evolving from being a water-dweller to living on land as evident from the beginnings of change in its gills and legs.**

 **Ability- Battle Armor, Swift Swim**

 **This Kabutops is male, it knows- Absorb, harden, Night Slash, Slash, Mud Shot, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Brick Break, Stone Edge, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Scald, Surf, Aerial Ace.**

 **Egg moves- Aurora Beam, Bubble Beam, Foresight, Confuse Ray, Giga Drain, Icy Wind, Take Down."**

Harry and Daphne moved forward towards Ecruteak city, to visit the ancient tower of Ho-Oh and maybe met Harry's Ho-Oh mother again, also to get Harry's fourth badge. They took their time to reach Ecruteak city and used that time to train their pokemon and master the mega evolutions for the pokemon they got mega stones in runes Alph, during the training sessions Harry's Pupitar finally evolved to Tyranitar. Tyranitar wanted to try mega evolution but Harry stopped him saying that he havn't got that much experience as a Tyranitar and Harry will eventually give him his mega stone when he is ready.

Both friends finally reached Ecruteak city and saw the famous ancient tower which looked burnt. Not far away from it there was the duplicate second tower that was built after the first one was burned by greedy peoples. The moment Harry moved toward the towers the bell on the towers started ringing making every town people to come out of their home to look at the tower. When Harry reached the tower, he was stopped by a man, "Hey I am the Ecruteak city Gym Leader Morty. Sorry, I can't allow you to go in there today. My family has been the caretaker of this tower for many centuries after it was built in remembrance to the first one. The sound of bells you are hearing is the sign of disaster or return of Ho-Oh it hasn't rung a single time since this tower was built, so I can't let you go in there."

Harry said, "I know but I don't think it's indicating disaster now. I think Ho-Oh is finally coming back to her tower to meet her daughter, she hasn't seen her since she was an egg." With hat Harry showed him his Ho-Oh legendary ball. Morty looked in awe and said, "You mean you have seen Ho-Oh before and this pokeball have its daughter." Harry nodded, "Let's go up. I think she is on her way to the tower." Morty nodded and the three started climbing to the top of tower.

After reaching the tower Harry decided to call out all of his legendries, so he released Moltres, Ho-Oh, Lugia and Celebi. Daphne too released her Articuno. Morty jaws dropped the floor, "You have legendary pokemons on your team, especially the tower duo of Johto." Harry said, "Yes but they both are young." Just then the bell started to ring louder than anyone could imagine and the Legendary Bird Ho-Oh came flying in front of them.

Harry said, "It's good to see you again Ho-Oh, I thought you would like to meet your daughter and these are the other legendries I have they also wanted to meet you." Daphne said, "Hello Ho-Oh it's nice to meet you again." Morty just stared at her and said, "Thank you for coming to the tower Ho-Oh."

Ho-Oh nodded, 'You have my thanks to bring my daughter here so that I could see her. I can see that you have taken care of her very well.' Harry nodded and watched as the legendries in his team and Daphne' Articuno talked with the powerful and ancient Ho-Oh. After talking for about an hour Ho-Oh said, 'I am taking my daughter with me for a day so that I can know her better. She will come back tomorrow.' Harry said, "No problem, she is your daughter you can spend as much time with her as you want." Ho-Oh nodded and looked towards Daphne, 'The legendary beasts of Johto are looking for a trainer to take care of their children. I recommended you and they have agreed you will find them on your journey.' Ho-Oh finally looked towards Morty, 'Your family has taken care of this tower for many generations I am thankful for it.' With that both the Ho-Oh took off from the tower.

After getting down from the tower Daphne said, "That was interesting, I have to care for three more baby legendries, well I have taken care of Articuno so I will do the same." Harry said, "Yeah, by the way Morty I am here for a gym battle." Morty said, "Sure but tomorrow today I need to take a bit rest and pinch myself multiple times to make sure this wasn't a dream." Harry laughed and said, "Sure, I will see you tomorrow then."

The next day when Harry reached the gym Harry saw Morty lecturing some students on how to attack and win battles without Brute force, he was showing them Confuse ray attack. Harry interrupted him, "Hey Morty I am for the battle." Morty looked at him, "Oh hey Harry, would it be a problem if my students watch the battle." Harry replied, "I can't see any problem, they can sit and watch with Daphne."

After both Harry and Morty were ready referee announced, "This battle will be a three on three pokemon battle for the fog badge between the gym leader Morty and the challenger Harry Potter. Trainers let out your pokemons."

Morty called out first, "Gastly come out".

Harry released his pokemon, "Ditto, I choose you."

"Ditto transform into Gastly."

"Gastly Sucker Punch."

"You too Ditto." The sucker punches cancelled each other.

"Shadow ball Gastly."

"Ditto met it with Dark pulse." The attacks again met but this time the Dark pulse overpowered the Dark pulse and hit the Gastly.

"Ditto perish song."

Morty stared at Harry, "Nice plan but we are not going down alone, Gastly Dark pulse." Ditto dodged the attack.

"Ditto payback."

"Dodge it and use Shadow ball." The shadow ball hit its mark but Ditto still got up.

"Ditto Sucker Punch."

"Gastly this will be your last move so use Destiny Bond." The sucker punch and perish song knocked out Gastly, but Gastly Mean look also took out Ditto.

Referee announced, "Both pokemons are unable to battle, trainers let out your next pokemon."

Morty called out, "Haunter you are up."

Harry released his pokemon, "Noctowl come on out."

"A shiny Noctowl, not bad. No problem, Haunter Poison jab."

"Noctowl Agility to dodge." Haunter tried to hit Noctowl with poison jab but Noctowl was too fast for him.

"Noctowl Foresight." The foresight hit Haunter making it vulnerable to physical attacks.

"Haunter Ice Punch." The ice punch hit Noctowl but it got up back quickly.

"Noctowl Sky Attack." The sky attack hit Haunter who was unable to dodge.

"Haunter Thunder punch, don't miss." And Haunter didn't the super effective electric type move hit Noctowl.

"Noctowl Confusion." The confusion hit its mark and Haunter was confused.

Morty yelled, "Haunter snap out of it, use thunder punch Again."

Harry said out, "Noctowl end this Giga Impact." Haunter was too confused to listen to Morty and was hit by Giga Impact which knocked it out.

Referee announced, "Haunter is unable to battle. Gym leader bring out your last pokemon."

Morty nodded, "Well here it is, come out my friend." From Morty's pokeball came out the final evolved form of Gastly, Gengar. "Gengar mega evolve."

"Noctowl Foresight." The foresight hit Mega Gengar.

"Noctowl Return." But Noctowl couldn't return to its ball.

Morty said, "It won't work Harry."

Harry frowned, "Damn, I completely forgot about Mega Gengar's Ability Shadow Tag. Well let's make it count Noctowl Sky Attack."

Morty called out, "Gengar don't let it hit you Thunderbolt." Before Sky Attack could hit Mega Gengar knocked Noctowl out with Thunderbolt.

Referee called out, "Noctowl is unable to battle. Challenger bring out your last pokemon."

Harry returned Noctowl, "You did great Noctowl, we will handle the rest. Come out Zoroark."

Morty looked at Zoroark and said, "Now that is a cool pokemon. Gengar Brick Break."

"Zoroark Counter." Mega Gengar hit Zoroark but Zoroark hit back Mega Gengar with double power. Noctowl's Foresight was really coming to use.

Morty said, "Gengar Dark pulse." The Dark Pulse hit Zoroark but it wasn't very effective.

Harry called out, "Zoroark Night Daze." The Night Daze hit Mega Gengar and the attack was super effective.

"Gengar Thunderbolt."

"Zoroark Aerial Ace." The thunderbolt didn't hit Zoroark because it used Aerial Ace to dodge and then hit mega Gengar.

Morty saw that Zoroark was outfoxing his every move, "Gengar Ice Punch."

Harry knew that he needed big hits to take down Mega Gengar, "Zoroark Detect and then Focus Blast."

Zoroark used Detect to dodge the Ice Punch and hit Mega Gengar with Focus Blast. Mega Gengar was pretty worn out and was barely standing.

Harry said, "This is it Zoroark, it's time to end this match use Hyper Beam."

Morty yelled, "Dodge it Gengar." But Mega Gengar was too hurt to dodge, hyper beam hit Mega Gengar and knocked it out.

Referee declared, "Gengar is unable to battle, so the winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter."

Harry said to Zoroark, "Good work as always girl, return and take some rest."

Morty said, "Nice battle Harry, here the Fog Badge. Do visit again." He said giving Harry the Fog Badge.

Harry waited in Ecruteak city for another hour and finally Ho-Oh returned. After talking with her a bit, he returned her to her ball. After that both friend moved forward on their journey toward Cianwood city for Harry's next badge.

In their journey, they fought with many other trainers giving some good experience to their new pokemon and mastering the mega evolutions. Daphne caught a Teddiursa who loved to cuddle with her. They reached Rikishii town which was famous pokemon Sumo Wrestling, Daphne decided to enter the competition with her Snorlax, the prize money was food supply for whole year. After hearing about food her Snorlax steamrolled to the finals of the competition, he got a tough fight from Raiden's Feraligatr but finally Snorlax won. Unfortunately, the food supply for whole year was finished in some minutes by Daphne's Snorlax.

While travelling Harry and Daphne found a building near to the windmills. While eating they were approached by two hungry pokemons, Magneton and Electabuzz. They happily shared food with them after eating they both started training their own pokemon, the two pokemon looked for a bit and then started training with them. Harry's Chikorita and Cyndaquil were close to evolving, Harry also noticed that the Electrabuzz was quite strong with variety of moves, finally Harry offered him to join his team and he agreed. Daphne also caught the Magneton.

" **Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. An evolved form of Elekid. It appears near power generators, and because it eats electricity it can cause blackouts.**

 **Abilities- Static, Vital Spirit (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Electabuzz is a male. It knows- Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Low Kick, Swift, Shock Wave, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Thunder Punch, Discharge, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Protect, Hidden Power, Psychic, Brick Break, Double Team, Low Sweep, Charge Beam, Wild Charge.**

 **Egg moves- Cross Chop, Dynamic Punch, Fire Punch, Focus Punch, Hammer Arm, Ice Punch, Karate Chop, Rolling Kick."**

On their way Daphne also caught a shiny Kecleon while catching it she encountered her first Johto Legendary beast Raikou, the legendary beast gave her his son's egg and told her to take good care of him. The both of them decided to visit the Johto Safari Park before heading towards Cianwood city. Just like Kanto the Johto safari park only allow to catch pokemon with the given 30 safari balls and no battling was allowed.

Harry and Daphne wandered in the Safari park separately, Harry encountered many pokemons but he finally convinced a Shinx and a Whiscash to come with him. While returning Harry saw another he wanted to catch badly, a shiny Beldum. Harry talked with the Beldum and found out that it was very young but wanted to become a strong Metagross he finally joined Harry's team. After getting out of the park harry waited in the pokemon centre for Daphne's return and decided to scan his latest catch's.

" **Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed.**

 **Abilities- Intimidate, Rivalry, Guts (Hidden Ability).**

 **This Shinx is a female. It knows- Tackle, Charge, Baby-Doll Eyes, Spark, Bite, Roar, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Discharge, Wild Charge, Thunder Wave, Charge Beam.**

 **Egg moves- Double Kick, Fake Tears, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Night Slash, Shock Wave, Signal Beam, Swift, Take Down."**

" **Whiscash, the Whiskers Pokémon. Whiscash has strong territorial instincts and goes berserk when any enemy approaches, creating earthquakes.**

 **Abilities- Anticipation, Oblivious, Hydration (Hidden Ability).**

 **This Whiscash is a male. It knows- Water Sport, Belch, Thrash, Water Gun, Mud Sport, Zen Headbutt, Water pulse, Mud Bomb, magnitude, rest, Aqua Tail, Future Sight, Earthquake, Rain Dance, Scald.**

 **Egg moves- Dragon Dance, Earth Power, Hydro Pump, Spark, Takedown, Whirlpool."**

" **Beldum, the Iron Ball Pokémon. Beldum floats by emitting magnetic waves from its body to repel the Earth's magnetic field. They launch their claws into cliffs where they sleep.**

 **Abilities- Clear Body, Light Metal (Hidden Ability).**

 **This Beldum is a male. It knows- take Down, Iron Defence, Iron Head, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt."**

While waiting he got a call from Liza, "Hey Harry, I have the egg with me. I have transferred Aurorus to your home, tell me where you are."

Harry replied, "I am at the Safari park pokemon centre right now. Thanks for calling, I was getting worried about it because tomorrow is Daphne's birthday. Is it shiny?"

Liza transferred the egg and Harry got it in the pokemon centre, harry put the egg with its incubator in his bag. Liza said, "I am not sure, but from what the worker said there is 70 % chance of it being a shiny." Harry nodded, "Thanks Liza." "No Problem."

Harry also checked the Global Trade system and saw many trade offers for the Aerodactyl he revived from the Alph ruins. He finally decided to trade Aerodactyl with a Rockruff from Alola, the Rockruff trainer also said, "Rockruff can evolve into Lycanroc but there are two version of Lycanroc a Midnight form and a midday form. I already have a midnight form but this Rockruff also want to evolve into the midnight form, that's why I decided to trade. He is near to evolving, train him at night please." Harry replied, "Sure, I will take care of that. You also take care of the Aerodactyl."

After getting the Rockruff pokeball Harry released Rockruff and said, "Hey I am Harry Potter your new trainer, I heard you want to become a midnight form Lycanroc." Rockruff nodded his head eagerly. Harry smiled, "Well you are excited, we will work at night and you will soon evolve to your desired form." Rockruff jumped excitedly on Harry's shoulder and rubbed his rough cheek on Harry's. harry just laughed and scanned his newest team member.

" **Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon. A Rock type. Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times. They train themselves by running around. Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc, which has two different forms based on when it evolves. It evolves into Midday Form Lycanroc during the day and Midnight Form Lycanroc during the night.**

 **Abilities- Keen eye, Vital Spirit, Steadfast (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Rockruff is a male. It knows- Tackle, Sand Attack, Bite, Rock Throw, Odor Sleuth, Rock Tomb, Rock Slide, Crunch, Rock Climb, Stone Edge, Hidden Power, Substitute, Double Team, Sleep Talk, Protect.**

 **Egg moves- Crush Claw, Fire Fang, Sucker Punch, Thunder Fang, Thrash."**

After waiting for another fifteen minutes Daphne came in. Harry joked, "I thought you were lost while catching pokemons," Daphne replied, "Actually I did get lost while searching the place. I got some good pokemons here. I caught a Lairon, a Bronzor, a Ditto, a shiny Trapinch and finally a Bagon. What do you get? Also, what is that pokemon sitting on your shoulder?"

Harry replied, "That is quite a catch, I didn't spend much time there. I caught a Shinx, Whiscash and a shiny Beldum. I traded the Aerodactyl from Alph ruins for this guy. Their evolution is very interesting." Daphne took out her poke gear and scanned Rockruff, "Midday and Midnight form both of them looks really cool." Harry nodded, "Yeah the guy who traded with me already have a midnight form Lycanroc and wanted a midday form but this guy wants to evolve into the midnight form." They decide to stay the night in the pokemon Centre.

Next day when Daphne woke up she found a Happy Birthday Card and a pokemon egg on the table as a gift from Harry. After getting freshen up she exited her room and found harry in the cafeteria. Harry looked at her and said, "Happy Birthday Daph." Daphne smiled and said, "Thanks Harry. The egg, where did you get it?" Harry grinned and said, "It's an Amara egg actually. I gave my Aurorus to Liza to breed with her Aurorus and try to get a shiny Amaura. The worker said that there is 70 % chance of the Amaura in the egg being shiny." Daphne's eyes widened and she hugged Harry, "Thank you so much." Harry just smiled, "No problem Daph, now let's get to eating I have to challenge the Cianwood gym today." Daphne nodded and they started their Breakfast.

Both of the friends reached Cianwood gym around evening. Harry entered the gym and called out, "Hello, is anybody here. I am here for a gym battle." A big muscular man entered from the opposite side, "Gym battle eh, well you are at the right place. I am Chuck, Cianwood gym leader." Harry replied, "I am Harry Potter." Chuck grinned, "Well let's get started."

From the sideways another woman entered Chuck said, "She's my wife and will be acting as the Referee." Harry nodded in understanding.

Referee called, "This battle will be a two on two battle for the Storm Badge between the gym Leader Chuck and the challenger Harry potter. Trainers bring out your pokemon."

Chuck called first, "Poliwrath get ready for battle."

Harry released his pokemon, "Chikorita come out."

Referee announced again, "Battle begin."

Chuck started first, "Poliwrath Brick Break."

Harry countered, "Chikorita use Counter and then follow it up with Razor Leaf."

Chikorita hit back Poliwrath with counter and then fired Razor Leaf which hit Poliwrath and lowered its health by a considerable amount. Finally, Chikorita was enveloped in the white light of evolution and evolved into Bayleef.

"Well let's continue. Poliwrath Ice Beam." The effective ice type move hit Bayleef.

"Poliwrath go for Submission."

"Bayleef catch him with your vines and make him taste the ground and then Body Slam." Bayleef stopped the charging Poliwrath with her vines. Bayleef used her vines to take Poliwrath up in the air and then smacked him down the ground. Bayleef then jumped and smashed onto fallen Poliwrath with her full body weight.

Referee called out, "Poliwrath is unable to battle, gym leader call out your next pokemon."

Chuck shouted, "Machamp, bring us victory."

Chuck called out, "Machamp Dual Chop." The dual chop hit Bayleef.

Harry replied, "Bayleef Leaf Storm."

The Leaf Storm hit Machamp hurting it badly. Harry asked, "Hey Chuck does your Machamp has the No Guard ability."

Chuck Grinned and said, "Yes, Machamp Close Combat." Machamp hit Bayleef multiple times using Close Combat.

Harry saw that Bayleef was on the verge of falling so he called out, "Bayleef give everything you have got in your last attack, Solar Beam."

Harry took advantage of Machamp No Guard ability which make every attack hit either on Machamp or his opponent. Solar Beam hit Machamp and knocked it out but Bayleef fell down too.

Referee called out, "Both pokemon are unable to battle. Since the challenger has one pokemon left, the winner of the battle is the challenger Harry Potter."

Chuck gave Harry the Storm badge, Harry's fifth Johto badge.

 **An: - Harry got his fifth badge. Next Whirl island and meet up with parents Lugia. Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Ho-Oh, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Lugia, Celebi.**

 **Cyndaquil, Heracross(M), Bayleef, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electabuzz, Kabutops, Shinx, Whiscash, Beldum, Rockruff.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon.**

 **Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Articuno.**

 **Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Seadra, Poliwhirl.**

 **Totodile, Pinsir(M), Cyndaquil, Marill, Chikorita, Mr. Mime, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magneton, Lairon, Bronzor, Ditto, Trapinch, Bagon.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Grotle, Vibrava, Roselia,** **Grovyle, Sharpedo, Ampharos, Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Tranquill.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Kirlia, Luxio, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Kadabra, Vaporeon, Helioptile, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dratini, Dugtrio.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Monferno, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Axew, Pawniard.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie, Beedrill(M), Haunter, Pinsir, Vigoroth, Torchic, Skarmory.**


	28. Rescuing Legendries & Mineral Badge

**Rescuing Legendries and Mineral Badge**

After getting his fifth badge, Harry decided to take look around Whirl Islands. Their pokemon training was going well, Harry's Charizard was finally getting some control over the mega evolution, Harry's Cyndaquil also evolved into Quilava. Daphne's Totodile also evolved into Croconaw, they also met Entei on the way, who gave Daphne the egg of his son. They have been visiting all of the islands located in Whirl Islands, they were sitting on Harry's Wailord heading toward the fourth island when the weather turned bad Harry had a bad feeling about it. After few minutes, suddenly a swarm of worried Lapras blocked them and started saying something. Harry said in the swarm leader's mind by aura, 'Slow down, what happened? Why are you all looking so worried?'. The lead Lapras replied, 'We are here to tell you that, Lugia and her mate need your help. They both have been captured in a cage, before getting caught they told us to go to you for help.' Harry nodded and climbed on the Lapras and returned Wailord, "Daphne climb on I will tell you on the way. Let's go Lapras, we don't have much time."

When they reached there they found another trainer with a Mega Charizard X was fighting with a Houndoom and Hitmontop who had a band across their head. Harry and Daphne released their Dragonite and Greninja to help out. When they landed near the trainer they saw it was their friend from Kanto, Ritchie. Harry said, "Dragonite Hyper Beam", Daphne too called out, "Greninja Hydro Cannon." Ritchie said to his Mega Charizard, "Charizard Flamethrower." The attacks finally took out the two pokemon. Harry asked, "Team Rocket is down? So, who are you."

"I am Butch."

"And I am Cassidy."

"You may have defeated us this time but we will come back." With that both of them suddenly jumped on a hand which came from the big Submarine nearby and were gone. The submarine got inside the water, Harry was about to chase but Ritchie stopped him. "They can't get away right now, I heard them talking that the attacks of Lugia had damaged the submarine and they need time to repair it so they can get out of here."

Harry asked, "Ritchie, what are you doing here? What happened to those two pokemon they were giving me a bad vibe." Ritchie replied, "I was travelling in Jhoto when I heard about Legendary pokemon in this island. When I came I saw Team Rocket members capturing two Lugia using a small fake Lugia as a decoy. From what I have gathered they are the Team Rocket members who have been hiding and they are working for some Dr Mamba. That Dr Mamba made those bands you saw on the head of Houndoom and Hitmontop, it makes them very angry and increase their power somehow. He wanted to capture Lugia to test that band on both of them." Meanwhile Daphne called Officer Jenny to come quickly. Harry said, "That is bad, if the Lugia becomes angry then it's power will be astronomical. Add the band, the Whirl islands will not survive. Lugia's anger will turn this weather to worse and flood all the islands nearby."

Daphne released his Meowth, "Meowth what do you know about Dr Mamba, Butch and Cassidy." Meowth looked at her, "Dr Mamba is a very talented scientist, you have seen the machines I built. I learned it from him, Butch and Cassidy are just like Jessie and James but a bit less stupid." Daphne nodded and said, "Dr Mamba has created a submarine and it is right now inside the ocean, he has captured two Lugia." Meowth frowned, "From what I can say, if you can get near the submarine there will be an opening to get inside the submarine. Dr Mamba always keep doors to escape or secret ways to get in." Harry released his Gardevoir, "Gardevoir I want you to go to the nearest island and bring two diving equipment quick from near the beach." Gardevoir returned after five minutes with the diving gears.

Harry said, "Ritchie stay on the Island for the officer Jenny, if she comes because I doubt she could come in this weather. Me and Daphne will take care of the Submarine." Ritchie said, "Are you sure, I can help." Harry replied, "I know but we need someone to stay up so if something happens you can try to get some help." Ritchie nodded, Daphne gave him his mobile phone, "I thought this may be of use some day, now it is. Ritchie, I want you to go in my contact list and call on the name Albus Dumbledore and tell him everything, he may be able to help." With that both Harry and Daphne put their Diving gear. Ritchie released his Lanturn, "He will be able to help you to get to the submarine." They both nodded and dived into the water with Lanturn.

Lanturn light really helped the two a lot, they were able to find the submarine in about half an hour. As Meowth said they did find a back door to enter the submarine. After the entered the ship Daphne released Meowth, "Meowth you know Team Rocket very well, we are going to cause chaos here you go find the control room and try to either mesh it up or release the Lugia's." Meowth nodded and got into hiding. Harry released his Dragonite, Snorlax, Salamence and Lucario, while Daphne released Greninja, Charizard, Blastoise and Alakazam. "Lucario, Salamence Mega Evolve." "Charizard, Blastoise, Alakazam Mega Evolve." Harry said to all of them, "These people have captured Lugia and his mate, start destroying this submarine and anyone that comes." The eight pokemons started destroying the ship many Grunts came in with their pokemons having the same headband.

"Try destroying the headbands everyone." That worked and once the headbands were destroyed the pokemons automatically fell down. Meowth meanwhile reached the control room which was empty because everyone was rushing towards Harry and Daphne. He did find the two Lugia's they were crying in pain, while Dr Mamba was trying to increase their pain. Meowth said, "Well mamba you shouldn't have gone after the Lugia's now you will go down, but first let's take this ship up." Meowth moved the submarine from the depth of the sea to the surface.

Harry and Daphne finally defeated and knocked out all of the grunts to reach the room occupied by the two Lugia and Dr Mamba. Harry said, "Release them now Mamba or I will hurt you so badly that you will never forget." Dr Mamba glared at the two, "You child can't do anything. You defeated those mere grunts I will show you true power. Tyranitar come out, Mega Evolve." Harry saw that Tyranitar was also wearing the head band. "Daphne try to break that cage and release Lugia, I will take care of this." Daphne nodded and tried to break the cage.

Harry glared at Dr Mamba and said, "You want to see true power, I will show you true power. Charizard Come out, Mega Evolve."

Dr Mamba looked at the Mega Charizard Z, "I haven't seen this mega evolution no matter I will test on your Charizard after I take you out."

Harry said, "Really Mamba, your dear boss Giovanni couldn't defeat him with the pokemon you created, what makes you think you can defeat him. Charizard you are learning to control but I will say this now loose that control, he was torturing those Lugia's. Burn him!"

Meanwhile Meowth returned and helped Daphne break the cage and free the Lugia. Daphne saw Harry's Mega Charizard Z was giving a beatdown to Dr Mamba's Mega Tyranitar, suddenly the submarine top was torn apart. The three occupants in the ship saw as the submarine was torn apart and they saw a Regigigas looking at them. Then suddenly Dumbledore came sitting on his Pidgeot and landed near them, "So there were still some Team Rocket members left." He said glaring at Dr Mamba.

Dr Mamba was scared a big legendary Regigigas had torn up his ship, all the grunts were knocked out and the Lugia's were free. The two Lugia was glaring at Dr Mamba and were going to attack him when Dumbledore said, "Please leave him alive. He will get justice for the crime he committed, but we need him to tell us about the left Team Rocket agents and hideout." Lugia looked at him then nodded and knocked Dr Mamba out with his wings.

They all landed on the Island Harry moved towards Lugia and said, "You know I promised to take care of your son and will do it in any way possible. So, why did you fell into their trap." The male Lugia said, 'I was not sure but a mother always worries about her child. When my mate saw the fake Lugia she thought it was our son and got captured trying to break it free. I tried to help but I too got captured.' Harry said, "I think your son would like to meet you again." The mother Lugia cawed in happiness. Harry smiled and released their son from his ball. The small Lugia came out and saw its parents and ran towards them.

Harry let the three Lugia's talk between themselves while the Officer jenny and other officers took Dr mamba and the grunts with them. Ritchie said to Harry, "You have their son, that is awesome." Ritchie then looked toward Dumbledore and said, "Sir, the big pokemon you used, what is that pokemon?" Dumbledore smiled while answering, "That is Regigigas a legendary pokemon from Sinnoh. I caught it recently after Harry made the Legendary ball." Daphne said, "Looks like you are lucky to find legendary pokemons like us." Dumbledore grinned and said, "Sadly no, I am not lucky like you. I am just very old, I have searched for them in my youth and tried to catch them. But I learned that you just can't catch a legendary like any normal pokemon, with age I got experience and was fortunate to catch my first legendary Moltres. Recently I found Regigigas just to test my battle skills, I lost but he let me catch him saying I was a god man and will love to stay with me till I go to the next great adventure." Harry frowned, "By next great adventure, you mean death." Dumbledore nodded smiling, "Life and death are part of this universe Harry. But you don't have to worry about it right now."

Dumbledore asked, "How have been your journey in Johto?" Harry replied, "It has been good so far, I have got 5 badges." Dumbledore nodded but then Daphne asked, "Sir, what do you know about Alto Mare?" Dumbledore answered, "I have never gone there before but I have heard that that it is home of the Legendary Eon Dragon duo, Latias and Latios." Daphne said, "Meowth told me that he saw some mentions of Alto Mare while he was in control room of the submarine. Harry, I think we should go there to just check." Dumbledore nodded, "You should, it's also a very beautiful place from what I have heard, enjoy your journey don't just run from gym to gym you have time."

Harry and Daphne headed towards Alto Mare the next day in a ferry, they reached there near the time of afternoon. After getting off the ship, they roamed around the island it was truly beautiful. Harry saw a girl following them but didn't mind it, he then saw her again giving water to a Persian. When Harry looked at her he found something off about her so he went to her, "Hey I am Harry and this is Daphne we are just seeing the sights around the islands. But why are you following us?" The girl eyes widened and she ran away. Daphne said, "That was weird." Harry just shrugged and they continued their exploration.

They visited the Alto Mare Museum, their he met Lorenzo the curator of the Museum. He showed them a big machine, "This is the DMA which stands for Defence Mechanism of Alto Mare, it was created after a Latias gave her life to stop the flood from taking down this Island. It needs a special something and one of the Legendary eon dragon to activate, if it ever gets activated the whole Alto Mare will get flooded." He showed them many other items but they were interrupted by the same girl from before, "Grandpa we should be going home it's getting late." Harry said, "Hey you are the same girl from before. Why did you run away when I asked you why you are following us?" The girl eyes widened but she quickly got her posture back and replied, "I am seeing you for the first time, I was in the museum the whole day." Lorenzo said, "Yes she was in the museum with me. It must have been someone else." But just then the air near them shimmered and they saw the legendary Latios.

Latios said using telepathy, 'Hello Chosen one. Lorenzo Bianca please bring them to the hidden garden.' With that he became invisible again. Lorenzo looked at Harry and Daphne, "Well no reason for hiding. Let's get going." They headed toward Lorenzo's home, when they reached there Lorenzo and Bianca goes inside what look like a wall. Harry and Daphne followed but they didn't hit any wall and reached a big garden. Harry said, "That was some illusion, it would my Zoroark jealous." Suddenly Harry was lifted up by an invisible pokemon and it started flying around the garden. Harry used his aura senses to see the invisible pokemon and found the invisible pokemon was a Latias. Harry saw Daphne petting another Latias which looked smaller than the one before.

Harry said, "Let's go down Latias, yes I know it's you. Let's go down, we can play later." Latias hummed and became visible. When Harry landed down the bigger Latios from the museum appeared. 'They are my children' He said pointing towards Latias and Latios. 'My mate gave her life to save this island, her soul is in the soul drew which is keeping the water away from flooding into this city.' He showed them a glowing Jewel inside a water fountain. Harry nodded while Daphne said, "We recently saved Lugia and her mate from some bad peoples there we saw the mention of this place so we came here to see if everything is all right." Latios nodded, 'I know some people are trying to search the island for us. I mainly remain hidden here but my children don't like staying in a single place. Latios understands and stays invisible always when he goes out but my daughter she is a bit more excited, she changes her form to look like Bianca and always roam around the city. I fear that someone will find them like you nearly did today and it will lead to a disaster.'

Harry said, "What can I do to help? The team Rocket member that was trying to take Lugia was captured and the officials will make him tell out his secrets, they may able to catch those that are searching for you guys." Latios nodded, 'I understand, I know both of you have other legendary pokemon with you so I want to take my children with you. With both of you they can spend time with other legendries and will finally get to fulfil their desire of seeing the world outside Alto Mare.' Harry nodded as Latias jumped on him and nuzzled him. Daphne and the others laughed, she said, "Looks like Latias has chosen to go with you harry. Latios what do you say?" The smaller Latios nodded. The father Latios dived inside the nearby lake and came up with two mega stones, 'I had these mega stones for quite some time. Take them you will need it.' Daphne took the Latiosite while Harry took the other stone Latiasite.

Harry then took out a bands and put the Latiasite in it and put the band across Latias, Daphne did the same with Latios, they then caught both of the pokemon in the legendary balls. Harry released Latias and his other legendries, "This place is lovely isn't it. Why don't you guys spend some time here. Also meet our new team member Latias." Daphne too released her Articuno and Latios. The legendary children played between themselves in the guidance of the Latios. Bianca said, "Wow, I have never seen these legendries before." Lorenzo too nodded. Harry just smiled and scanned Latias with his Poke Gear.

" **Latias the Eon Pokemon. Latias is highly intelligent and capable of understanding human speech. It is covered with a glass-like down. The Pokémon enfolds its body with its down and refracts light to alter its appearance.**

 **Ability- Levitate.**

 **Latias are always female. It knows- Healing Wish, Psyshock, Water Sport, Heal Pulse, Dragon Breath, Mist Ball, Zen Headbutt, Psychic, Dragon Pulse, Healing Wish, Last Resort, Outrage, Shock Wave, Tailwind, Water Pulse, Dragon Claw, Hidden Power, Ice Beam, Light Screen, Protect, Hyper Beam, Roost, Solar Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Aerial Ace"**

Harry was impressed with Latias moves, Bianca said "Her father didn't let her get out of the garden till she was strong enough to defend herself."

Next day the two friends said their goodbyes to Latios, Lorenzo and Bianca and headed for Olivine City. They reached Olivine City gym in the evening and met the gym leader Jasmine.

In the gym battlefield, a girl acting as Referee announced, "This battle will be a two on two battle for the Mineral badge between the gym leader Jasmine and the challenger Harry Potter. Trainers bring out your first pokemon."

Jasmine started first, "Magneton come out."

Harry replied with, "Electabuzz, I choose you."

Jasmine started the battle, "Magneton Tri Attack."

Harry called out, "Electabuzz dodge it and use Fire punch." Electabuzz dodged the Tri Attack by jumping up high in the air and then smacked Magneton with a Fire Punch.

"Magneton Use Magnet bomb", the Magnet Bomb hit Electabuzz but didn't do much damage.

Harry said, "Electabuzz Cross Chop".

"Magneton dodge it and use Tri Attack again." This time the Tri Attack hit Electabuzz.

Harry saw Electabuzz was hurt from that attack but before he could give any command Jasmine said quickly, "Magneton don't let it escape, Finish it with Hyper Beam."

Harry shouted, "Use Protect Electabuzz". Electabuzz raised a protect barrier at last second to stop the Hyper Beam.

Harry called out, "Now it's our turn to finish this Electabuzz, Use Focus Blast."

The Focus Blast hit Magneton and knocked it out.

Referee announced, "Magneton is unable to battle. Gym Leader call out your last pokemon."

Jasmine returned magneton and called out, "Steelix Go."

Jasmine commanded, "Steelix Iron Tail."

Harry knew that Electabuzz was tired so he called out, "Electabuzz Giga Impact."

The two attacks connected, Electabuzz was knocked out but Steelix looked hurt too.

Referee announced again, "Electabuzz is unable to battle. Challenger bring out your last pokemon."

Harry nodded and recalled his fallen Electabuzz, "Quilava it's your turn."

This time Harry started, "Quilava Flamethrower."

Jasmine just said, "You know what to do."

The Steelix rotated very fast creating a sand Tornado which deflected the Flamethrower, it then dug underground and came up to hit Quilava.

Harry called out, "Quilava don't let it get away Focus Punch." Quilava nailed Steelix with Focus Punch.

"Steelix Iron Tail."

"Quilava use Smokescreen to dodge." Quilava filled the field with black smoke which made Steelix miss the iron tail.

Jasmine called out, "Steelix rotate again to remove that smoke." Steelix again rotated rapidly covering himself totally in a Sand Tornado.

Harry grinned and called out, "Quilava turn up the heat, use Eruption." Eruption was far more stronger than Flamethrower, the fire got mixed up with the spinning sand. The hot sand finally knocked out Jasmine's Steelix.

Referee announced at last, "Steelix is unable to battle, so the winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter." Jasmine congratulated Harry and gave him his sixth badge, the Mineral Badge.

 **An: - Harry got his sixth badge, I didn't do the Pokemon Heroes movie arc with Latios and Latias because Team Rocket is shut down, there are very few members of it left to carry out their big plans of destruction. Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Ho-Oh, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Lugia, Celebi.**

 **Quilava, Heracross(M), Bayleef, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electabuzz, Kabutops, Shinx, Whiscash, Beldum, Rockruff, Latias(M).**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon.**

 **Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Articuno.**

 **Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Seadra, Poliwhirl, Latios(M).**

 **Croconaw, Pinsir(M), Cyndaquil, Marill, Chikorita, Mr. Mime, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magneton, Lairon, Bronzor, Ditto, Trapinch, Bagon.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Grotle, Vibrava, Roselia,** **Grovyle, Sharpedo, Ampharos, Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Tranquill.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Kirlia, Luxio, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Kadabra, Vaporeon, Helioptile, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dratini, Dugtrio.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Monferno, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Axew, Pawniard.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie, Beedrill(M), Haunter, Pinsir, Vigoroth, Torchic, Skarmory.**


	29. Extreme Race, Lake Rage & Final Badges

**Extreme Race, Lake Rage and Final Badges**

Harry and Daphne met Suicune, while heading towards Mahogany town. Suicune was waiting for them near a lake in the forest, she decided to test Daphne and fought a battle with her. Daphne used her Greninja, it was clear that Suicune was way more powerful but Greninja still gave her quite a fight, after fighting Suicune approved of Daphne and gave her the egg of her daughter.

While training his pokemon, Harry's Rockruff finally evolved into Lycanroc midnight form one night, Daphne too finally evolved her Seadra and Poliwhirl to Kingdra and Poliwrath. They were headed towards Mahogany town when Daphne spot someone, "Hey Harry isn't that Gary Oak, grandson of prof. Oak." Harry looked at the figure and saw Gary standing on a skate which was pulled by an Arcanine. "Yes, it is but what with the skateboards. I can see some other trainers too doing the same thing. They stopped at a restaurant in the Eggseter town for eating. Harry and Daphne were just discussing about the skateboards when someone said, "They all are practicing for the Extreme Pokemon Race meet, that will be going to held tomorrow. Sorry, for interrupting your talk I heard you two talking about it so I thought I should tell you why everyone is practising to skate. I am Shellby by the way, I run a pokemon day care centre with my wife in this town."

Daphne said, "Thank you Mr Shellby, I am Daphne and this is Harry. Can we take part in the race?" Mr Shellby said, "Yes, anybody can you just need a skate board and a pokemon that can run fast." Harry replied, "Well I have a pokemon, I think Daphne want to take part too. Where can we get skateboards?" Mr Shellby said, "Well on that part you are out of luck, All the skateboards just sold out." Daphne frowned, "That's bad luck." Mr Shellby said, "Or maybe not, I have two skateboards at my home. I used to take part in the race when I was younger."

Harry said, "Can you rent it to us, we will pay?" Mr Shellby said, "Nah, you can take it for the race and return it later. What will I do with those skateboards now anyway, I am old now. You don't have to pay, just give a good competition tomorrow." Harry and Daphne nodded, "Sure we can do that."

They both took skateboards from Mr Shellby's home. Harry choose his Pyroar for the race, Daphne chose her Alolan Ninetales. While practicing they met Gary Oak, he frowned and said, "What are you two doing here?". Harry answered, "Right now, the same thing you are doing. If you want to know why I am in Jhoto, well I am here to win the Silver league." Gary said, "Well you are not going to win, neither the race nor the Silver league." Harry just grinned and said, "We will see Gary Bear we will see." Hearing his nickname Gary gritted his teeth and ran away. Daphne laughed and said, "We have to thank Ritchie for that nick name." Harry said, "Yeah we do. Well let's get going."

The next day in the race, they found that very few trainers were capable of giving them a hard time in the race. Many of the trainers fell down or smashed on to each other just as the race started. The racers had to go to the top of the hill and take a fake egg from Mr Shellby and came back. Harry and Daphne were on the lead, their only competition was Gary but Harry's Pyroar and Daphne's Ninetales were much faster than his Arcanine. Harry and Daphne were neck to neck heading towards the finish line but Harry overtook Daphne, when the both of them were a few feet away from the finishing line Daphne commanded her Ninetales to jump forward. Ninetales jumped forward and touched the finishing ribbon first just some milliseconds ahead of Pyroar making Daphne the winner of the race. Daphne got a Trophy, certificate and prize money for winning the race. Before they were heading out of the town, Mr Shellby gave Harry a blue egg, "This pokemon will hatch recently. You are a good person, I am sure you can take care of the pokemon that will hatch." Harry nodded and took the egg which was in the incubator from Mr Shellby, "Thank you Mr Shellby for everything. I promise I will take care of it.".

Both of the friends were walking down the road to Mahogany town, they reached the Lake of Rage when suddenly a Red Gyarados came out of the water. It was in rage like someone tortured it, the Gyarados fired a Hydro Pump at the two of them but they dived out of the way. Daphne knew that Harry always disliked Gyarados but even she could see that something was wrong with this Gyarados, she put a hand on Harry's shoulder "I don't think it's his fault Harry, it's in rage it looks someone tortured it. Please try to help him like you do with any other pokemon." Harry nodded and swallowed his anger for the Gyarados and tried to reach out to the Gyarados with Aura but it didn't listen and fired another Hydro Pump, harry raised an Aura Shield to stop the Hydro Pump.

Suddenly a Hyper Beam hit Gyarados but it didn't go down, it roared loudly and got back into the water again. Harry saw the Johto and Kanto joint Champion Lance on his Dragonite coming towards them. Lance landed and said to them, "Hey you two. I know you hate Gyarados Harry but thanks for not hurting it." Harry nodded, "It looked in rage, did someone torture it. By the way he won't stay in the lake for long, I think he will head towards the sea but that route goes through the town. If he goes through there good luck to all because he will destroy anything he sees." Lance nodded, "I gathered that much, you remember Dr Mamba that tried to capture Lugia." Harry nodded as Lance continued, "We made him open his mouth and found some of their other operations. They were looking for the legendry eon dragons in Alto Mare, they also made a device that forces a pokemon to evolve. They tasted it on a shiny Magikarp from this lake, we arrived here just as the Magikarp evolved. We caught them but the Gyarados was in rage and constantly attacked us, the officials took the Team Rocket members and I was trying to search for the Gyarados from above."

Daphne said, "The legendary Eon dragons are safe for now, we visited Alto Mare after seeing some mentions of it in the submarine while rescuing Lugia." Lance said, "You guys are Lucky, but I got lucky too. I recently caught a Latios with the ball you made Harry." Harry nodded while using his aura sense to scan the lake. Harry frowned, "Lance we are in trouble, Gyarados isn't listening due to rage and it's heading towards the town." Lance said, "That is bad, let's get going. We have to defeat him to stop it." Harry nodded and released his Latias. Daphne and Lance released their Latios and flied up to track and stop Gyarados. The red Gyarados finally came up near the town and started using hyper beam and Hydro Pump randomly. Harr called out, "Latias Thunder.", Daphne shouted, "You too Latios." Lance called out, "Dragon Pulse Latios."

The attacks hit Gyarados but it didn't go down and attacked the three of them with constant Hyper Beams. Daphne shouted while dodging the Hyper Beams, "How does he keep sending that many Hyper beams." Harr replied, "It's in rage. Remember my Aerodactyl it was doing the same thing. Lance get back and try to get the town people away, me and Daphne will deal with the Gyarados." Lance said, "You sure." Harry replied, "Yes now go. Latias let's take it to the next level girl, Mega Evolve." Daphne shouted, "Latios you too. Mega Evolve." Lance flew toward the town people, "Everybody get out of here, that Gyarados is unstable you could get hurt badly or killed. Get away." He dodged some of the stray attacks from Gyarados, he saw Harry and Daphne hitting the Gyarados multiple times with their Mega Latias and Latios. Lance said, "Damn, Mega Latios is cool. We got to find a mega stone for you Latios." Harry and Daphne finally knocked out the Gyarados after battling it for about 15 minutes, but in that 15 minutes Gyarados did lot of damage to the town.

Harry, Daphne and Lance landed near the fallen Gyarados. Daphne said, "Lance you should capture it. Harry will never do it neither will I, you can help the Gyarados. It is very strong on that we can all agree." Lance nodded and caught the Gyarados. "I will take care of him and help him control his anger. Thanks both of you again for your help." Harry smiled and replied, "No problem, we are happy to help. We should get going, I have a batch to win." Lance chuckled, "Yeah, I also need to report to the G-Men headquarters to tell them what happened. Then I think, I will go search for the mega stone for Latios, damn it looked cool when you both mega evolved them." They said their goodbyes and headed on their way.

They finally reached Mahogany town but before they could head to the gym Harry's egg finally hatched in to a very playful Phanpy, so they decided to wait for the next day to battle the gym leader.

" **Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokémon. Phanpy uses its powerful snout to express affection, not realizing its strength can send you flying.**

 **Abilities- Sand Veil (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Phanpy is a female. It knows- Defense Curl, Odour Sleuth, Tackle, Rollout, Take Down, Headbutt, Charm, Slam, Double Edge.**

 **Egg moves- Ancient power, Body Slam, Head Smash, heavy Slam, Ice Shard, Mud Slap, Play Rough, Snore."**

The next day Harry reached the gym to challenge the challenge the gym leader for his seventh badge. The gym leader was an old man called Pryce.

The battlefield was a ice field. Referee started, "This battle is a two on two pokemon battle for the Glacier Badge between the gym leader Pryce and the challenger Harry Potter. Trainers get ready and bring out your first pokemon."

Pryce stated, "I'll go first, Dewgong come on out."

Harry called out, "Raichu, I choose you."

Pryce said, "An Alolan Raichu, that isn't very common here. No matter, Dewgong Ice Shard."

"Raichu dodge with Agility and use Thunder Punch."

Raichu dodged the Ice shards and tried to hit Dewgong but Dewgong dived inside the water to dodge.

"Dewgong Smart Strike." Dewgong came out of the water and hit Raichu with its horn.

"Raichu don't let it get back to water, hold it with psychic and then Thunderbolt." Dewgong tried to dive back into water but Raichu took hold of it with psychic and hit it with Thunderbolt.

Dewgong was electrocuted but somehow got out and again got back into the water. "Dewgong Aurora Beam." Dewgong again came out of the water but it was healed a bit and hit Raichu with Aurora beam.

Harry said, "Dewgong got the ability Hydration that's why it's going back to water again and again. Well Raichu let's bring it out, use Electro Ball with Iron Tail and smashed it into the snow field near the water."

Raichu smashed the Iron Tail with the Electro Ball on the ice field breaking it down and electrocuting the water beneath it, thereby also electrocuting Dewgong. Dewgong jumped out of the water to get away from the electrocuted water.

"Raichu end this with Discharge." Raichu covered itself with electricity and smashed into Dewgong knocking it out.

Referee announced, "Dewgong is unable to battle. Gym leader bring out your Last pokemon."

Pryce recalled Dewgong and called out, "Harry you are much stronger than I anticipated, so I will bring out my best pokemon my starter. Come out my friend." From Pryce pokeball came out the big ground and ice type pokemon, Mamoswine.

Harry said, "Raichu it's a ground type too so electric attack won't do. Use psychic."

The psychic hit Mamoswine but it didn't look like it got affected, "Mamoswine Rock Slide."

The rocks hit Raichu, Harry saw that Raichu was pretty worn out, "Raichu give it everything you have got, Focus Blast."

"Mamoswine Light Screen." Focus Blast hit Mamoswine but it used Light Screen to reduce the damage by half.

"Raichu Grass Knot."

Mamoswine Fell down. "Raichu Rain dance."

"Mamoswine Take Down."

"Raichu Substitute then another Focus Blast."

Raichu created a substitute of himself which was hit by the Mamoswine takedown, he then hit Mamoswine with another Focus Blast.

"Mamoswine Thrash take out that Raichu." The Thrash attack connected with Raichu and knocked it out.

Harry recalled Raichu, "Good job Raichu, you did great."

Referee called out, "Raichu is unable to battle. Challenger bring out your last pokemon."

Pryce said, "Your Raichu was quite strong, but my Mamoswine won't go down that easy."

Harry replied, "Don't worry Pryce, in the end I'll be the winner. Lucario, lend me your aura."

"Pryce, I am taking it to the next level, Lucario Mega Evolve."

Pryce didn't expect Lucario to Mega Evolve, "Mamoswine, Blizzard."

The Blizzard hit Mega Lucario but didn't affected it much, "Lucario Blaze kick and follow it up with Water Pulse."

The effective fire and water type attacks crashed on to Mamoswine. Mamoswine didn't look that good, it was pretty much worn out after battling Raichu but Mega Lucario hits were far more effective and Powerful.

"Mamoswine Earthquake."

"Jump up high to avoid Earthquake and use Aura Sphere."

The Earthquake missed its mark but Aura Sphere hit Mamoswine, it was nearly done for the count.

"Mamoswine Thrash." Mamoswine hit Mega Lucario with Thrash.

"Lucario time to end this, Close Combat with Focus Punch."

Lucario hit Mamoswine continuously and quickly with multiple Focus punch which finally knocked Mamoswine out.

Referee declared, "Mamoswine is unable to battle. So, the winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter." Pryce gave harry the Glacier Badge for defeating him.

After getting out of the gym Harry said, "That Mamoswine was strong." Daphne just said, "I want a Swinub. That Mamoswine was awesome." Harry just chuckled, "You and your ice type. Next stop, Blackthorn city." Daphne said, "You should call up Liza, she wanted to see your match." Harry nodded and called Liza with his poke gear, "Hey Harry, Daphne what can I do for you?" harry said, "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I got my seventh badge and your friend Clare is next. You wanted to see that battle, head to the Blackthorn city because I am on my way there." Liza nodded, "Sure, I'll see you guys there."

On the way to Blackthorn city Daphne caught a Magcargo who was blocking their path. They were heading towards Blackthorn when Harry's Poke Gear rang up, "It's Liza." Harry said accepting the call, "Hey Liza, is there any problem." Liza answered, "Well you see Clare is and the Johto champion Lance are cousins, Lance told her about your mega Latias. When I contacted her, she told me to tell you that your gym battle will be a three on three pokemon battle and she want to fight mega Latias." Harry nodded and replied, "Sure, I have no problem." After that harry decided to fight with his own Dragons, so he trained Salamence, Dragonite and Latias extensively for his last gym battle of Johto.

They finally reached Blackthorn city after a week of travelling from Mahogany town. They met Liza and Clair in the Blackthorn gym, Liza called out, "Hey Daphne, Harry. You guys are finally here, I still don't understand why won't you just fly or teleport." Harry replied, "Walking has its own fun." Clare the gym leader said, "So you are the two trainers, Lance and Liza always talk about. It's nice to meet the both of you, I am Clare Blackthorn gym leader of Blackthorn city gym." Harry nodded, "It's nice to meet you too." Liza said, "Well let's get the battle started, I'll be acting as the Referee." They nodded and headed to the battlefield.

Liza called out, "This battle will be a three on three pokemon battle for the Rising Badge between the gym leader Clare Blackthorn and the challenger Harry potter. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute his pokemon. Trainers bring out your first pokemon."

Clare started first, "Noivern come out."

Harry said, "Clare you told me to go all out, so I am going all out. Salamence, I choose you. Mega Evolve."

Clare said, "Dragon Vs Dragon, I like it. Dragon Claw Noivern."

Harry shouted, "You too Salamence." The two powerful dragons met in air with Dragon Claw, both attacks collided creating an Explosion."

"Noivern Boomburst."

"Salamence dodge it with Aerial Ace." Mega Salamence dodged the Boomburst and hit Noivern with Aerial Ace.

"Noivern Hurricane." Noivern trapped Mega Salamence in a Hurricane.

"Salamence get out of it with Tailwind and hit Noivern with dragon Tail."

Mega Salamence got out of the Hurricane and hit Noivern with Dragon Tail hurling it back to the ground.

"Noivern Boomburst now don't miss." Noivern didn't miss and nailed Mega Salamence with Boomburst.

Harry called out, "Salamence Steel Wing."

Clare shouted back, "You too Noivern, Steel Wing."

"Salamence Spin"

Clare frowned, "What?" But to her amazement Mega Salamence spin to dodge Noivern's Steel Wing and then hit Noivern with his own steel wing.

"Salamence time for finishing it, Draco Meteor." That did the job, Draco Meteor took out Noivern.

Liza declared, "Noivern is unable to battle. Gym leader bring out your next pokemon."

Liza said, "I didn't expect that Salamence would know Draco Meteor, it's a hard move to teach. No problem, go Hydreigon."

Harry returned Salamence, "Yeah it was very tough, but tis pokemon taught all of my dragon pokemon to use Draco meteor. It's one of my oldest friend and first dragon type pokemon, go Dragonite."

Clare commanded, "Hydreigon Dragon Breath."

Harry started with, "Dragonite dodge it then use Fury Cutter."

Dragonite dodged the Dragon Breath and hit Hydreigon with the bug type move Fury Cutter.

"Hydreigon Hyper Voice then Dark Pulse." They Hyper Voice hit Dragonite making him cover its ears, Hydreigon used that moment to hit Dragonite with Dark Pulse.

"Dragonite Rock Smash, then hit it with Focus Punch." Dragonite first hit Hydreigon with Rock smash and then nailed a Focus Punch, the fighting type move really hurt the dark dragon type Hydreigon.

Liza gritted her teeth after seeing Hydreigon get hit by super effective moves she called out, "Hydreigon Acrobatics."

Harry had no plan of letting the attack hit, "Dragonite Arial Ace."

Hydreigon charged towards Dragonite to use Acrobatics but just before he could hit, Dragonite disappeared and then reappeared just behind him and hit him with Aerial Ace.

"Hydreigon Tri Attack." The tri Attack hit Dragonite, both the pokemon have taken multiple hit but no one was agreeing to go down.

"Dragonite Blizzard." The Blizzard hit Hydreigon and this time it really hurt the brutal Pokemon.

But before Hydreigon could recover Harry called out, "Dragonite Hyper Beam."

Clare shouted, "Hydreigon dodge it." But Hydreigon was too much hurt to dodge the Hyper Beam, he was hit with the powerful attack from Dragonite which knocked it out cold.

Liza declared out as both Harry and Clare returned their pokemon, "Hydreigon is unable to battle. Trainers call out your next pokemon."

Harry said, "It's time go Latias, Mega Evolve."

Clare just stared at the Mega Latias, Liza shouted, "Clare you can stare at Mega Latias all you want after the battle."

Clare nodded, "Garchomp come out, Mega Evolve."

Harry stared at Mega Garchomp, "Man that is awesome, Clare after seeing your pokemon in battle I am sure going to catch a Noibat, Deino and a Gible."

Clare laughed, "Yes, they are cool and strong that's what all Dragon pokemons are. Garchomp Crunch."

Harry called, "Latias Dragon Claw." The two of the mega evolved pokemon met with their attack but surprisingly they were equal in power.

Clare commanded again, "Dragon Rush."

"Dragon Pulse Latias." Harry called out. The two attacks again met creating an explosion.

Harry grinned and said, "Latias do what you love doing and then fire multiple Ice Beams."

Clare asked him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Harry just grinned, "The one thing that make the eon Dragon very special." Just then Mega Latias became invisible.

Clare eyes widened, "Garchomp be alert." But it was of no use as Mega Garchomp was hit by many Ice beams from multiple directions.

Clare shouted out in worry, "Garchomp get out from there Dig."

Harry smiled, "No problem Earthquake Latias."

Mega Garchomp dug underground but didn't stay there long as he was hit by Earthquake while remaining underground.

Clare shouted out, "Garchomp come out and use Draco Meteor."

Harry frowned, "Shit, Latias use Light Screen. Then use Steel wing and cover yourself with the steel wings and try to dodge as many meteors as you can by flying up."

Mega Latias used light screen to reduce the damage of the Draco meteor and then covered herself with steel wing and flied up dodging what she can.

After the Draco meteor shower finished Harry called out, "Latias finish this, Hyper Beam." The Hyper Beam hi Mega Garchomp and it got knocked out.

Liza shouted excitedly, "Garchomp is unable to battle. The winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter. Awesome battle Harry."

Clare nodded, "Yes it was one of the best battle I ever had, here the Rising Badge." Harry took the badge, "Thanks Clare. Now next is the Silver league."

Clare nodded and said, "You said you wanted a Noibat right." Harry nodded so Clare continued, "I have my Noivern egg, I can trade it for a Charmander egg."

Harry thought for a bit, Noivern are rare pokemon to catch and if it belongs to Clare Noivern it would be strong so he said, "Sure we can do that. But why egg." Clare smiled, "I want to mega evolve a Charizard into its X form, also the joy of raising a baby to a big strong bad ass suits me."

Liza said, "Sure then I will transfer an egg to you after I go back to the valley." Clare nodded and called an old man to bring the egg, she gave the egg to harry and Liza promised to transfer the egg as soon as she reaches back in the valley.

 **An: - Harry finally got his last badge, next chapter will be the Silver League and also the last chapter of Johto journeys. Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Ho-Oh, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Lugia, Celebi.**

 **Quilava, Heracross(M), Bayleef, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electabuzz, Kabutops, Shinx, Whiscash, Beldum, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Latias(M), Phanpy.**

 **Egg- Noibat**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon.**

 **Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Articuno.**

 **Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Latios(M) Magcargo.**

 **Croconaw, Pinsir(M), Cyndaquil, Marill, Chikorita, Mr. Mime, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magneton, Lairon, Bronzor, Ditto, Trapinch, Bagon.**

 **Egg- Amaura, Entei, Raikou, Suicune.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Grotle, Vibrava, Roselia,** **Grovyle, Sharpedo, Ampharos, Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Tranquill.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Kirlia, Luxio, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Kadabra, Vaporeon, Helioptile, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dratini, Dugtrio.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Monferno, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Axew, Pawniard.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie, Beedrill(M), Haunter, Pinsir, Vigoroth, Torchic, Skarmory.**


	30. The Silver Conference

**The Silver Conference**

Harry spend the rest of his time before the Silver league in training with Daphne or battling any challenger he met on the road. Daphne's Amaura egg Harry gave her as a birthday present also hatched into a shiny female Amaura, she also caught a Larvitar while heading towards Mount Silver. They were mock battling beside a river when Harry spotted a Lapras watching them. Harry stopped the battle and headed toward Lapras, "Are you hungry?" He asked the Lapras but Lapras shook his head in negative. Harry thought for a bit then said, "Do you want to battle?" Lapras nodded vigorously, Harry continued, "If I win will you join my team." Lapras looked at him for a bit then nodded so Harry called out, "Shinx its battle time girl."

Shinx stood against Lapras, Lapras started with Water Pulse.

"Shinx Signal Beam." The signal beam overpowered the Water Pulse and hi Lapras. Lapras replied with Ice Beam which Shinx was unable to dodge.

"Shinx Shock Wave" The attack hit Lapras but she fought of the paralysis and replied with Dragon Pulse which again hit Shinx.

Shinx started glowing and evolved into Luxio, "Good job Luxio you finally evolved. Use Thunderbolt."

The strong electric attack hit Lapras but didn't took her down, she used Future Sight.

"Luxio Fire Fang."

Luxio used Fire Fang on Lapras but Lapras threw him off.

Daphne commented, "That Lapras is quite strong."

Lapras used Hydro Pump on Luxio but Harry said, "That she is, Luxio Substitute then finish it with Thunder."

Luxio made a substitute of herself which took the hit of Hydro Pump and then she hit Lapras with a powerful Thunder, which finally knocked out Lapras. Harry caught her with a Wave ball. He released Lapras and applied a Revive potion, Lapras woke up and looked at Harry, "You are quite strong but with training you will be much more stronger." Lapras nodded in Understanding as harry scanned her.

" **Lapras. This intellectually advanced Pokémon is able to understand human speech. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back, rather than engage in Pokémon battles.**

 **Abilities- Shell Armor, Water Absorb, Hydration (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Lapras is a female. It knows- Water Gun, Mist, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard, Ice Beam, Water Pulse, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Hydro Pump, Sheer Cold, Hail, Blizzard, Future Sight, Attract, Smart Strike, Surf, Waterfall, Psychic, Body Slam.**

 **Egg moves- Ancient Power, Avalanche, Dragon dance, Dragon Pulse, Foresight, Freeze Dry, Horn Drill, Sleep Talk."**

Just then the egg Clare gave started glowing, it took another 15 minutes but the egg finally hatched to Noibat. The Noibat took an instant liking to Harry, after giving him food to eat Noibat agreed to go into the pokeball to sleep. Harry said, "Well two new pokemon in a single day looks like today is my luck day." Daphne replied, "It sure is." Harry scanned Noibat with his Poke Gear.

" **Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat can cause damage as well as create hearing problems for its opponents by emitting different sound wave frequencies.**

 **Abilities- Infiltrator, Telepathy (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Noibat is a male. It knows- Screech, Tackle, Supersonic, Leech life, Gust, Bite.**

 **Egg moves- Outrage, Snatch, Tailwind, Echoed Voice, Acrobatics, Hurricane."**

Harry finally reached Silver town to take part in the Johto League also known as Silver Conference. Harry met Mr. Charles Goodshow there again, "Ah Harry Potter and you are Daphne Greengrass. Here to win this league too Harry." Harry nodded, "It's good to meet you again Mr. Goodshow. Yes, the plan is same as before to win this league, by the way where is the Torch Runner." Mr. Goodshow frowned and answered, "In Silver Conference the torch is lit with the fire of Ho-Oh which is located in a shrine but right now a pair of Machop and Machoke are not letting anyone reach the shrine they are being commanded by a very strong Sneasel."

A trained heard this and came forward, "I am Harrison from Hoenn, I think I can go and fight them off." Harry replied, "I have a better idea, why not bring the flames here with that he released his Ho-Oh. She is a bit young for battling but she loves showing off." Mr Goodshow and many other trainers watched in fascination. Mr. Goodshow grinned and said, "Like what you did in Indigo League." Harry smiled, "Why not?" One of the men gave Harry the torch, "Ho-Oh lit this torch up." Ho-Oh lit up the torch as harry said, "Fly over me, you wanted to show everyone your beauty, now you got your chance." Ho-Oh cawed in happiness.

Harry ran holding the torch with Ho-Oh flying above him, this time the public reaction was more jaw dropped than they were in Indigo Plateau previous year. Harry lit up the bog torch and Ho-Oh came down and sat on his shoulder. Mr. Goodshow inaugurated the ceremony with his speech. The Silver Conference has started.

Harry didn't have much trouble in the screening Round and qualified for the Top 16 with ease. In top 16 the tournament became a Round Robin where a win gives 3 points, draw gives 1 point and loss no point, the top 16 were divided in groups of 4 the top trainer from each group will advance to the semi-finals. Harry group contained three other trainers Macy, Jackson and fortunately or unfortunately Gary Oak. Gary vowed to defeat Harry but Harry just said Good Luck to irritate him more.

The battles were three on three pokemon battles, Harry defeated Macy with his Bayleef and Luxio. Jackson was a bit better but Harry defeated him with his Sylveon, Umbreon and Espeon. The last match in the robin round was with Gary, Daphne said, "Harry please humiliate that idiot, he is getting on my nerves.' Harry was also getting irritated by Gary's rude comments so decided to do just that.

The match between Harry and Gary made Gary laughing stock. Harry took out his Mega Blastoise, Umbreon and Nidoking with just his Mega Lucario. Harry moved forward to the semi-finals with the most points in his group. At last in semi-finals there were four trainers left Harry Potter, Harrison, Jon Dickson, Carla Sanders. Harry was matched up to battle Harrison in the semi-finals.

The next day Harry and Harrison were standing on the opposite side of the battle field.

Announcer shouted, "Good Morning to everyone watching the first Semi Finals of Silver Conference either from stands or sitting in their home watching it on TV. On blue side, we have Harrison from Hoenn and on the red side we have the fan favourite Harry Potter from Atlantis. Please cheer them up everybody, our first battlefield is of Ground type."

Referee announced, "This will be a six on six pokemon battle with pokemon substitutions allowed. Furthermore, when three pokemon of any single trainer is unable to battle there will be a field change. Trainers take out your pokemons and let the battle begin."

Harrison started first, "Kecleon let's go."

Harry called out, "Absol, I choose you. Use Mean Look"

Harrison frowned as Mean Look connected, "Kecleon Disappear."

Harry said, "No problem, Absol Perish Song."

Harrison didn't get a good start in this battle, "Kecleon Use lick."

Harry called out, "Absol use double team to dodge."

Kecleon tried to hit the copies with its long tongue but Absol made constant copies of itself to dodge it.

"We got two more moves Kecleon, Aerial Ace."

The Aerial Ace hit Absol, "Absol Megahorn." The Megahorn hit its mark.

"Kecleon Solar Beam, make it count."

"Absol Substitute." The Solar Beam hit the substitute and Kecleon was knocked out due to Perish Song.

Referee announced, "Kecleon is unable to battle. Blue trainer bring out your next pokemon."

Harrison yelled, "Houndoom go. Mega Evolve Houndoom."

Harry said, "Well Harrison looks like you are going to the next level, I think I will do the same. Absol Mega Evolve."

"Absol Mean look and Perish Song again."

Harrison gritted his teeth in frustration as Mean look and Perish song took effect. He planned to unnerve Harry with Mega evolution but his plans backfired, "Houndoom Fire Blast."

"You too Absol, use Fire Blast." The two Fire Blasts met and crated an explosion.

"Houndoom Inferno." This time Mega Absol was hit with the powerful attack.

"Absol Thunder." Mega Houndoom couldn't dodge the strong electric attack.

Harrison frowned he knew that after one more move Mega Houndoom would be out but he needed to take Mega Absol with it. "Houndoom Destiny Bond." The Destiny bond connected and Houndoom was knocked out but he took Absol with him.

Harry said, "Damn, I didn't expect that."

Referee announced, "Both Pokemons are unable to battle. Trainers choose your next pokemon."

Harry chose his pokemon next, "Celebi, I choose you."

Harrison was shocked, "Another legendary, no matter we will go with type advantage Sneasel come out."

Harry grinned, "Type advantage, let's see Celebi Perish Song please."

Harrison frowned, "Not again, does all your pokemon know his move I am coming to hate it. Sneasel Dark pulse please don't miss."

But Celebi was fast and dodged the attack. "Celebi Future Sight."

"Sneasel Ice Beam." The ice beam hit Celebi hurting it but just a bit.

"Celebi Magical leaf."

"Sneasel give it everything you got Blizzard." But for some really bad luck for Harrison, the Magical Leaf and Future sight met with the Sneasel just as he was releasing Blizzard, the attacks cancelled each other. Sneasel got knocked out by perish song.

Referee declared, "Sneasel is unable to battle. Since three pokemon of the blue trainer are unable to battle there will be a fifteen minutes break and a field change."

After fifteen minutes both Harry and Harrison reached the battlefield again this time it was a Grass field. Referee announced, "Trainers bring out your pokemons and let the battle continue."

Harrison started first, "Hypno come out."

Harry called out, "Snorlax you are up."

But to the amazement of everyone Snorlax was sleeping.

Harrison grinned, "You shouldn't have a bring out a sleeping Snorlax. Hypno Dream Eater."

Hypno started sapping energy from Snorlax with Dream Eater. Harry just said, "You know Harrison there is a saying in my school Hogwarts, 'Never wake up a Sleeping Snorlax.' unfortunately you are doing just that." Snorlax woke up and glared at Hypno angrily.

"Snorlax Hyper Beam."

"Hypno dodge it." But Hypno was too scared of Snorlax that he didn't listen and was hit with Hyper Beam and got knocked out.

Referee announced, "Hypno is unable to battle. Blue trainer take out your next pokemon."

Harrison called out, "Steelix come out. Mega Evolve."

"Steelix sandstorm." Mega Steelix created a Sandstorm which effected Snorlax vision.

Harry shouted, "Snorlax use Surf attack on Steelix." Surf took care of the Sandstorm and hit Mega Steelix who was weak to water.

"Steelix Iron Tail." The iron tail hit Snorlax but didn't damage it much.

"Snorlax Belly Drum." Snorlax used Belly drum to reduce his defence to half but raised his attack to maximum.

"Steelix Rock Climb." Mega Steelix raised the ground beneath Snorlax and headed toward Snorlax to smash him."

Harry called out, "Snorlax Fire Punch." Snorlax met Mega Steelix who was heading towards him head on with Fire Punch which hurt Mega Steelix more.

"Steelix bind Snorlax." Mega Steelix rapped himself around Snorlax and started squeezing it.

"Snorlax another Fire Punch, then end this with Hyper beam." Snorlax hit Mega Steelix again with Fire punch which throwed it back and fired a Hyper Beam at it, Mega Steelix was knocked out cold.

Referee announced, "Steelix is unable to battle. Blue trainer call out your last pokemon."

Harrison called out, "Blaziken come out. You are my last hope in winning this, Blaziken Mega Evolve."

Harry looked at Mega Blaziken it looked strong. "Return Snorlax. Greninja I choose you."

"Blaziken Blaze Kick."

"Greninja Use Cut." The two attacks hit the opposing pokemons.

"Blaziken Flamethrower."

"Water Pulse Greninja." Again, the two attacks met and cancelled out each other.

"Greninja Aerial Ace." Greninja slammed onto Mega Blaziken with Aerial Ace.

"Blaziken Sky Uppercut" Mega Blaziken hit Greninja and send it flying.

Harry called out, "Greninja Hydro pump."

Harrison countered, "Dodge it and then High Jump Kick." Mega Blaziken jumped up high to dodge the Hydro Pump and nailed Greninja with High Jump Kick.

Harry called out, "Greninja we got to go stronger than this, Aerial Ace."

Suddenly Harry felt a connection between himself and Greninja, to awe of everyone Greninja was surrounded with a whirlpool of water and its form look a bit changed. It moved towards Mega Blaziken at an amazing speed and hit Mega Blaziken so hard that it send Mega Blaziken back flying. Harry was stunned it was like he was copying Greninja, he could see through his eyes and feel when Greninja hit Mega Blaziken.

Harrison stared at Greninja, "What is that, Blaziken Flamethrower."

"Double Team Greninja." Greninja was still surrounded with the vortex of water which looked like increase its speed and power, he made many copies of himself.

"Burn those fake Greninja's Blaziken." Mega Blaziken fire grew more intense and it swiped out all the copies.

Harry saw through Greninja eyes the flamethrower coming towards him, "Mat Block Greninja." Greninja blocked the Flame thrower but the flame still burned him a bit, Harry also felt the pain of those burns. Harry thought, 'I can see through eyes of Greninja feel his emotions, his pain. What is happening?'

Harrison called out, "Blaziken end this Overheat."

Harry said out loud, "Greninja let's end this dodge and use Double Team."

Greninja dodged the Overheat and made many copies of itself. "Now Water Shuriken." All the copies created a water Shuriken and merged with the original Greninja resulting in a massive Water Shuriken which hit Mega Blaziken and knocked it out.

Referee announced, "Blaziken is unable to battle. The winner of this battle is the Red trainer."

Announcer shouted, "What a match up. And now we have our first finalist Harry Potter from Atlantis…" But Harry didn't listen to anything anymore. The transform of Greninja took its toll on Harry, he had taken hits while training his aura but this time the pain was too much and he passed in the way to the rest room.

When Harry finally woke up he found himself in Pokemon Centre hospital bed, "Did anyone caught the Tauros herd that ran over me." He saw Mr Goodshow and Daphne standing near him.

Mr Goodshow asked, "How are you feeling Harry?" Harry answered, "I am fine now. While coming back to the waiting room I felt so exhausted like I have not eaten for years before. That transformation of Greninja took its toll on me."

Daphne said, "What happened in the battle? One moment everything was fine and then suddenly your Greninja got a big power boost and you were moving your body in perfect sync with Greninja. When you didn't return I headed toward the waiting room and found Mr Goodshow on the way, when we reached there you were lying unconscious on the floor. You have been out for about an hour, I called Remus and Dumbledore they are on their way."

Harry nodded, "Mr Goodshow you have probably seen many pokemon battles, also you look as old as Dumbledore, have you ever seen any transformation that isn't mega evolving." Mr Goodshow replied, "Well Dumbledore and I used to be rivals you know. But back to your question, Mega Evolution is a fairly new thing it has become to be widely known for transforming a pokemon to a stronger form, it's even more famous than the Z moves of Alola. But no, I haven't seen any other transformation other than Mega Evolution."

Harry said, "When Greninja transformed I just felt like there was some sort of connection between us, I could see through his eyes, feel what he feels his excitement his pain. I could feel the flamethrower hitting me or the punches that hit Greninja hit me too." Mr Goodshow said, "You should take some rest, I think Dumbledore may be able to able to help you in finding something about it. I should be going." With that he headed out. Daphne looked at Harry, "You are not going to use Greninja till we know what was that transformation? Also, your pokemon, I took them from you to give them to Nurse Joy." Harry nodded he took his pokeballs and released Greninja from his ball.

Harry said using aura, 'Greninja do you know what happened when we were battling?' Greninja replied, 'I always felt there was some hidden power inside me but I was never able to touch it. Today when you said that we have to get much more stronger I somehow tapped in to a bit of that power. I am sorry for hurting you.' Harry shook his head in negative, 'It's not your fault Greninja, you don't have to worry about it. We will find a way to fully use those powers and take you to your maximum potential.' Greninja nodded as Harry returned him to his pokeball.

The next day in the second semi-finals Jon Dickson defeated Carla Sanders by 6-4, it was an interesting match. Harry concluded that Jon Dickson was someone who loves to play power game, his pokemons are very powerful, to win Harry have to do a combination of what he did with Harrison and also show some of his power. The next day Sirius, Remus, Greengrass family, Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Hermione's Parents, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and his friends arrived to watch the finals. Dumbledore came with Lance, Liza Clare and Charlie Weasley had tag along with them.

Dumbledore asked, "I met Charles on the way here, he described what you told him. Can you please tell me again in full details about what happened with you and Greninja?" Those who heard of what had happened nodded and others looked confused. Harry started, "Well it started when I was fighting Mega Blaziken, Mega Blaziken was pretty strong Greninja's attack were not that much damaging to him even with type advantage. I said to Greninja to try and go stronger that's when it happened, Greninja became surrounded in a vortex of water and his looks changes a bit, his power and speed rose astronomically." Ron said, "That is awesome if you ask me." Harry nodded, "It is but that wasn't the problem, the problem is when that happened we I mean Greninja and I became connected. I could see through Greninja's eyes, I could feel his emotion and excitement but I also feel his pain. Like I said to Mr Goodshow, I could feel every hit Greninja gave to Blaziken, I felt every kick, burn or pain that Greninja felt when the flamethrower hit Greninja I could feel the pain and burn that Greninja felt. You have seen me train myself extensively but that connection with Greninja made me so exhausted like I haven't eaten in years."

Dumbledore nodded while Lance asked, "What does Greninja said?" Harry replied, "He said that he always felt there is a power inside him but he couldn't reach it he tried many times but it didn't work. In that match, he was finally able to use a bit of that power, he wants to control that power but is unsure because it hurts me too." Clare asked, "Greninja can talk." Harry lied, "Daphne have a talking Meowth, I used him to understand Greninja."

Dumbledore said, "When Daphne called me after she found you unconscious she called me, I was watching your battle so I knew what happened. You remember what Koga said about Greninja and the ninja village?" Harry and Daphne nodded as he continued, "I researched a bit about them and met the village head. He said that not many people like you try to learn the ways of ninja but there was one, he said that they just have a folklore about it but that man Greninja transformed like you described. I contacted him again after your battle and showed him your battle he said that you can control that power if it is like their folktales." Harry looked pleased but Dumbledore continued, "But according to their tales, that man and his Greninja were one. They fought together and felt the pain together. He said that after Ninja training not many Ninja feel pain as normal people do, it's because pain is a signal to brain that you are hurt, if you constantly feel the pain you will adapt with it and that will become like a second nature."

Sirius asked, "You mean to tell me that Harry would have to constantly feel the pain while battling with that Meta Greninja to control Greninja's power." Dumbledore nodded. Harry said, "Meta Greninja, I like that name thanks padfoot. I think I can do that, it will take time but I am working with Mega Charizard Z which is still a long way to be in full control so this will take some time too. I need to be able to transform Greninja to Meta Greninja because while we ae connected I could feel it's power it could give a challenge to Mega Latias or even my second legendary." Lance eyes widened, "You sure it was that powerful, I remember that match with him and your Mega Charizard Y it was a brutal battle because I am not sure my Dragonite would have beaten him. Then I got that data you submitted on Mega Charizard Z, that power is near to or more than legendary like Lugia and Ho-Oh. If your Meta Greninja can be powerful enough to beat him then I think I would say you hit the jackpot."

Remus said, "I always heard Harry and Daphne saying him, now Dumbledore and Lance too with the same him. Who is this him." Harry replied, "It's one of my legendary pokemon that nobody else knows about, it's not that I don't want to tell you the thing is he isn't ready to reveal himself now." Lorelei Greengrass asked, "Do you always keep him in the pokeball." Harry said, "No, he is training with another legendary and seeing the world because he is very young, 5 to 6 months older than Ho-Oh." Susan asked, "But you said that young legendries couldn't battle that much, they just have massive raw power but couldn't use it at such a small age." Harry smiled, "Well he is special, when Charizard fought him in his Y mega form it was one of my toughest battle till date, not even Moltres gave me that much challenge and he is much older."

After the discussion was over, Harry got out of the pokemon centre to do some training and think on what he learned from Dumbledore. After two days of the final match Harry stood in the blue corner of the battlefield for the Silver Conference finals.

Announcer shouted, "Good Evening Folks. Now we have the final battle of the Silver Conference, the first trainer is Jon Dickson from Sinnoh in the red corner. In the Blue corner, we have the fan favourite Harry Potter from Atlantis. Harry potter has won the Indigo league the previous year can he keep his winning streak here in Johto or it will be broken by Jon Dickson."

Referee announced, "This will be a full six on six pokemon battle with substitutions allowed. Furthermore, when one trainer has three pokemon unable to battle there will be a 15 minutes break and a field change. The first battle field is rock field. Trainers release your first pokemon, let the battle begin.

Harry released his pokemon, "Onix come on out." From Harry's ball came the crystal Onix.

Jon said, "You are not going to win this kid, you can't beat me. That is just a shiny pokemon, I will show you what rock type must like be. Go Rhyperior."

Harry muttered, "When did I say I was showing off Rock type."

Jon started the battle, "Rhyperior Earthquake."

The Earthquake did damage the Crystal Onix but harry called out, "Onix Rain Dance."

Jon Shouted when he saw the rain falling, "What? But it's not possible."

Harry replied, "My dear friend Jon this is not your normal Onix, this is a crystal Onix which leaves inside water."

Jon gritted his teeth, "Rhyperior Megahorn."

Harry called out, "Onix use Water Pulse."

The super effective water type attack hit Rhyperior before he could use Megahorn.

"Rhyperior Thunder." The thunder hit crystal Onix but didn't affect it.

"Onix Hydro Pump." The Hydro pump hit Rhyperior but unfortunately, he was still standing.

"Rhyperior Fire Blast."

"Use Protect Onix, then finish this Aqua Jet."

Onix used protect to stop the damage from Fire Blast and then smashed onto Rhyperior finally taking it down.

 _In the stands._

Hermione's mother Emma said, "So this is the crystal Onix Hermione was talking about."

Daphne said, "Yes, Harry was after catching it before reaching the Orange Islands."

Lance asked, "So, it's weak to fire type mainly."

Daphne nodded, "Yes Fire type attacks is its main weakness, maybe grass type is too I am not sure."

Remus said, "Jon is a trainer who loves to go with powerful pokemon, I wonder if Harry does what he did in semi-finals."

Fred asked, "What did Harrykins do?"

George added, "We know he won but we didn't saw how."

Daphne answered, "He used what prof Quirrell said, Brute force is for show off in battle you need tactics and status attacks to make your opponent crumble. In semi-finals Harry regularly used perish song, which was quite funny and brilliant at the same time."

Sirius asked, "Then pup will use it, he has made a habit of showing off."

Lance asked, "You mean the starting ceremony with Ho-Oh."

Ron said, "Nah, it isn't just Harry his Ho-Oh is a big show off."

 _In the battlefield_

Referee declared, "Rhyperior is unable to battle, Red trainer select your next pokemon."

Jon recalled Rhyperior, "Electabuzz come out."

Harry said, "Onix come back, you did great, go Lycanroc."

Jon called out, "Electabuzz Cross Chop."

Harry waited till Electabuzz hit Lycanroc, "Use Counter Lycanroc." Electabuzz was hit back with double power.

"Electabuzz Giga Impact."

"Stone Edge Lycanroc." Electabuzz charged towards Lycanroc but Lycanroc used Stone Edge to send it back flying.

"Electabuzz Thunder."

"Rock Throw on the thunder and then Thrash."

Lycanroc throwed rocks at the thunder to defend and hit Electabuzz with Thrash to finally knock it out.

Referee announced, "Electabuzz is unable to battle, red trainer select your next pokemon."

Jon called out, "Haxorus come out."

Harry recalled Lycanroc, "Gardevoir you are up."

Jon gritted his teeth, "Come back Haxorus."

But before Jon could return Haxorus Harry called out, "Mean look Gardevoir quick." The mean look hit Haxorus making it unable to return back.

Jon said, "You bloody kid you don't have power, you just use those underhand tactics. I'll show you."

Harry just laughed, "Jon these aren't underhand techniques these are battle techniques, if you think these are underhand techniques then my dear friend you should admit yourself with Nurse Joy because I think you don't have a mind. Oh about power you said, Jon if I would have really wanted to show you pokemon power this will become a one sided battle. Gardevoir mega evolve, let's give that big dragon a beatdown of his life."

"Haxorus Shadow Claw."

"Gardevoir Disarming Voice. Then Ice Punch."

Haxorus charged towards Mega Gardevoir with Shadow claw but the disarming voice made him stop in between and then Mega Gardevoir hit him with Ice Punch.

"Brick Break Haxorus."

"Dodge it and then Dazzling Gleam." Mega Gardevoir easily dodged the Brick Break by teleporting, she hit Haxorus with the super effective fairy type move, Dazzling Gleam.

"Gardevoir Hypnosis and then Dream Eater." The combination of Hypnosis and Dream Eater hit Haxorus, he fell asleep and started losing energy due to Dream eater.

"Haxorus wake up and use Aerial Ace." But Haxorus was deep in sleep.

"Gardevoir Future Sight, then use Moon Blast." Mega Gardevoir used Future sight then she hit Haxorus with Moon Blast. Haxorus finally woke up but was still a bit dizzy.

"Aerial Ace Haxorus."

Haxorus was just about to use Aerial Ace when the Future sight came and hit Haxorus. Haxorus didn't have much left he was barely standing.

"Haxorus Hyper Beam."

"Gardevoir Grass knot." Haxorus charged Hyper beam but just before he could send it Mega Gardevoir Grass Knot made him fall, he released the Hyper beam to the ground and was himself hurt by it getting knocked out.

Referee declared, "Haxorus is unable to battle. Since three pokemons of red trainer are unable to battle, we will have a 15 minutes break and a field change."

 _In the stands._

Clare said, "Thank god he didn't gave me a beatdown with fairy types in the gym battle."

Lance asked, "I really don't like the trainers who don't understand dragon types. Yes, they are the strongest in my opinion but still they have weakness, you just can't rely on their strength to beat those weakness. Jon thought Haxorus could take hit from fairy or ice type moves and still beat them. What pokemon did he use in your battle?" He asked Clare.

Clare said, "He used Mega Salamence, Dragonite and Mega Latias to beat my Noivern, Hydreigon and Mega Garchomp. It was still a beatdown for me, I lost 3-0."

Daphne said, "It was because your Noivern was bit less powerful than mega Salamence, also Harry's Dragonite is Harry's second most powerful pokemon tying with Lucario. Dragonite can beat the legendries on Harry's team, you fought mega Latias thinking she is the most powerful but Dragonite can still beat Mega Latias."

Clare said, "What?"

Lance nodded, "Yes his Dragonite is powerful, he can give mine a very tough battle. What happened with Mega Latias?"

This time Liza answered, "Because she first stared at Mega Latias, then Harry used Latias ability of going invisible and multiple Ice Beams to take out Mega Garchomp."

Hermione's father Dan asked, "Then who is his strongest pokemon?"

Neville answered, "His Big Black Badass Charizard. But once he Mega Evolves into the new Z form, I don't know what could beat him."

Daphne said, "True, his mega evolution is powerful enough that even the original Lugia and Ho-Oh were wary about it and told him to bring that power under control. I mean seriously what could beat a big 5 feet fire breathing dragon with psychic powers."

Clare eyes bulged out, "Fire, Dragon and Psychic type are you serious."

Sirius interrupted, "No I am Sirius."

Daphne glared at Sirius then answered, "Yeah, it was quite a surprise when he started talking with all of us with telepathy after mega evolving."

Dumbledore interjected, "It looks the break is over."

 _In the battlefield_

Referee, "The next field is a Grass field, trainers release your pokemons and let the battle continue."

Jon started, "Aggron come out, mega evolve."

Harry said, "Celebi it's your turn."

Jon was at a loss about what to do, Harry was outsmarting him in every direction and now he has to bring out legendary. "Aggron Ice Beam."

"Celebi dodge it and use Perish song." Harry said in a sing song voice.

Celebi dodged the ice beam by teleporting and used Perish song.

"Aggron Stone Edge."

"Celebi Grass Knot." Mega Aggron used Stone edge which hit Celebi but Celebi's Grass knot made Mega Aggron fell on the ground face first making it hit by the stone edge he himself produced.

"Aggron Giga Impact."

"Celebi stop Aggron with Psychic and use Earth Power." Aggron tried to charge toward Celebi with Giga Impact but he was held up in a psychic grip unable to move and then the Earth power hit him.

"Aggron this is our last attack, Hyper beam."

"Celebi Substitute." The Hyper Beam hit the substitute and Mega Aggron fell down because of Perish Song.

Referee shouted, "Aggron is unable to battle, red trainer release your next pokemon."

Jon released his next pokemon, "Venusaur come out. Mega Evolve."

Harry said, "Celebi return. Jon, you wanted to see power let me give you a taste of it, Moltres I choose you."

Jon muttered, "Damn another Legendary, Venusaur Petal dance."

Harry commanded, "Moltres burn them with Flamethrower and then Sky Attack."

Moltres burned the petals and hit Mega Venusaur with Sky attack.

"Venusaur Sleep powder quick." Mega Venusaur was burning slowly due to Moltres ability Flame Body but he was still hit with sleep powder and fell asleep.

"Moltres use Snore." Moltres snored loudly making Mega Venusaur flinch.

"Venusaur use Leech Seed." The leech seed landed on Moltres.

"Moltres Sleep Talk." Moltres attacked Mega Venusaur with Hyper Beam which Venusaur couldn't dodge. Finally, Moltres woke up.

"Venusaur Frenzy Plant." Venusaur smacked into the ground creating many Frenzy plants that attacked Moltres.

"Moltres Flame Charge and dodge those plants, those who can't dodge burn it."

Flame Charge burned the leech seed, Moltres dodged the plants or burned them with flamethrowers.

"Venusaur Leaf Storm." Mega Venusaur sent a storm of leaves toward Moltres.

"Moltres Burn the leaf Storm with Inferno and use Sky Drop on Venusaur." Moltres used Inferno to defend against Leaf Storm and then carried Mega Venusaur up to the sky, at a very high height he just dropped Mega Venusaur.

Mega Venusaur smashed to the ground and was nearly out, "Venusaur Synthesis quick."

"Moltres don't let it, Overheat." The Overheat hit Mega Venusaur and it was done for the count.

Referee called out, "Venusaur is unable to battle. Red trainer bring out your last pokemon."

Jon said, "It's your time to shine Kommo-O."

Harry returned Moltres and said, "You want to see more power Jon, then let me show you. Charizard it's time."

Jon looked at Charizard and said, "Your Charizard looks powerful but even if you mega evolve it, you can't beat Kommo-O he has a class of its own."

Harry grinned, "You sure about that, Charizard it's time to show the whole world your power." When Charizard mega evolved everyone eyes were bulged out, Jon was sputtering, "What kind of Mega Evolution is that."

Harry said out aloud, "It's the Mega Charizard Z."

 _In the stands._

Liza shouted, "Is Harry gone mad if Charizard gets out of control it will be disaster, Harry himself said that."

Daphne said, "Don't worry Liza, Harry and Charizard have been working continuously to control his power. Also, Harry promised Charizard to let him battle the final battle in the finals of every league."

Liza said, "But still I think Harry's Charizard could beat that Kommo-O or whatever without mega evolving."

Mr Goodshow said, "Harry was going to do that, but Me and Albus convinced him to show the whole world the new mega evolution of Charizard."

Lance frowned, "Why?"

Dumbledore said, "I fought with Mega Charizard Z using Regigigas after I arrived here to test his control. Mega Charizard maintained Control for a very long time before I did a big mistake which led to Mega Charizard losing control and beating the hell out of Regigigas, I used Regigigas signature move on him."

Mr Goodshow said, "I was there too to watch those battle, Mega Charizard didn't lose control mentally, he listened to Harry clearly but was very aggressive towards Regigigas. He couldn't control his power after that and when Harry told him to use Blast Burn to defeat Regigigas let's just say that we were lucky the island they were fighting on was uninhabited plain desert with not even a single life."

Dumbledore nodded, "I would say that Charizard has done 70 % work in controlling his power, thankfully my Regigigas has agreed to battle Mega Charizard till he could control his powers fully even after the damage he took from that Blast burn. Regigigas will be unable to do any battle for another month."

Mr Goodshow said, "Yes, and Regigigas will fight Mega Charizard again after 3 months to check on Charizard's progress. Harry already submitted the full data and document on the new mega evolution but for people to know that it isn't some experiment and really a Mega Evolution I suggested to show everyone here. Also, I don't think Kommo-o is more powerful than Regigigas to make Charizard lose control."

 _In the battlefield_

Mega Charizard telepathically said so that everyone could hear it, 'Come on I want a good battle.'

Harry frowned, 'Charizard?'

Mega Charizard looked at Harry, 'What? I was doing what Regigigas told me to do have a bit of fun. He said that I brood too much, so now I want to have some fun.' Harry grinned and shook his head.

Harry said, "Jon you can start."

"Kommo-o Clanging Scales."

"Charizard Dragon Claw." Kommo-o dashed forward to hit Mega Charizard but the Dragon Claw was so powerful that it sent him flying back.

"Kommo-o Outrage."

"Charizard dodge it and use Psystrike." Mega Charizard easily dodged the Overheat and hit Kommo-o with Pststrike.

Jon said, "What the hell? It's a psychic type too. Kommo-o Hyper Beam."

The Hyper beam hit Charizard but didn't look to affect it much, Jon frowned, "Hyper beam isn't much effective. What should I attack it with?"

Harry said, "Simply don't, Charizard Prismatic laser." Charizard skin shined like a prism and sent psychic lasers with it, but Kommo-o defence was pretty high it was still standing but barely.

Before Jon could command Harry said again, "Charizard end this this time Synchronoise." The psychic attack hit Kommo-o and knocked it out.

Referee announced, "All the pokemons of red trainers are unable to battle, so the winner is the Blue trainer Harry Potter."

Announcer Cheered, "We have a winner, Harry Potter made a clean sweep of Jon Dickson pokemons to win the Silver Conference. He showed us the new Mega Charizard Z and its power which according to him can be compared to legendary pokemon Regigigas. Give a hand everyone to Harry Potter of Atlantis."

In the stands Lance said, "How did the Hyper beam didn't affect it."

Dumbledore said, "When I battled Regigigas with my Moltres, it took around 3 to 4 Hyper Beams to make him hurt and that's when Regigigas was going easy on me. I captured him after about 10 hyper beams and many other powerful attacks from Moltres and Dragonite. You can imagine Harry's Mega Charizard power when he can hurt Regigigas with just a single Hyper Beam."

Harry attended the finishing Ceremony of the Silver Conference and getting the trophy. Mr Goodshow introduced him to a man Scott who had a offer for him.

 **An: - Harry won the Silver Conference. I finally introduced Ash-Greninja concept in my story but it will be called Meta Greninja, I mean seriously calling it Ash-Geninja without a character Ash is stupid. Also, I referenced Mega Charizard Z battle with Regigigas to show its power, I don't want to always have Harry battle with a Super OP Mega Charizard.**

 **The updates will be less frequent because I am getting busier in my University work.**

 **This is my longest chapter till date. Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite.**

 **Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Moltres, Mewtwo.**

 **Ho-Oh, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Lugia, Celebi.**

 **Quilava, Heracross(M), Bayleef, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electabuzz, Kabutops, Luxio, Whiscash, Beldum, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Latias(M), Phanpy, Lapras, Noibat.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon.**

 **Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Articuno.**

 **Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Latios(M) Magcargo.**

 **Croconaw, Pinsir(M), Cyndaquil, Marill, Chikorita, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Larvitar, Teddiursa, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magneton, Lairon, Bronzor, Ditto, Trapinch, Bagon, Amaura.**

 **Egg- Entei, Raikou, Suicune.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Grotle, Vibrava, Roselia,** **Grovyle, Sharpedo, Ampharos, Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Tranquill.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Kirlia, Luxio, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Kadabra, Vaporeon, Helioptile, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dratini, Dugtrio.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Monferno, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Axew, Pawniard.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie, Beedrill(M), Haunter, Pinsir, Vigoroth, Torchic, Skarmory.**


	31. The Offer & The Warning

**The Offer & The Warning**

When Harry saw Scott, he just looked like Mr Goodshow but far more younger, Harry asked, "Mr Goodshow is this your son?" Mr Goodshow & Scott started laughing. Scott said, "Nah we just have same dressing style, by the way it's nice to meet you Harry. Oh, also never call me Mr Scott it makes me feel old." Harry replied, "It's nice to meet you Scott." Scott sad, "You see Harry, I heard you won the orange league during your winter vacation. I am a person who love battling & promote it, I am also one of the financers of the Indigo league because it's my home region."

Harry nodded as Scott continued, "You must have noticed that the gym leaders are not that strong or don't give their best many of the times in gym battle, it's mainly because that the starting trainers don't stop training by getting discouraged. I made a battle company The Battle Frontier, I want to offer you the chance to take the Battle Frontier challenge." Harry asked, "That sound's quite interesting but what does it entails." Scott grinned & said, "The Battle Frontiers are led by 7 Frontier brains who have their own battle facility all over the Kanto except the last one that is. It has been two years since I created the Battle Frontier but till now there hasn't been any challenger who have defeated all of the seven of them. It's not like anyone can challenge the Battle Frontier, you can challenge the frontier only by invitation. I have invited about 7 trainers in two years 4 of them were a regional league winners or semi-finalists but only 2 of them have ever reached to the number seven to challenge Brandon & no one has defeated him till now."

Harry asked, "This Brandon is that strong." Scott said, "Yes he has the legendary regi trio in his team but still even without them nobody has defeated him in quite some time." Mr Goodshow said, "Yes, Brandon would have been a part of the Kanto Elite four if he would have accepted the offer instead he chose to do his ruin explorations. I still don't know how Scott managed to make him a battle frontier." Scott grinned, "I created something for him that he just couldn't refuse. Anyway, harry you have already travelled Kanto so you know the cities, I think you can battle the seven frontier brains in a month. Also for your info, this is not known but Pokemon League do rank all the trainers so that when the Pokemon Masters Tournament start they can select trainers. If you win three regional leagues you will have the same increase in your rank if you beat our battle frontier. Our Frontier Brains can give quite a challenge to the elite fours, so what do you say, interested?"

Harry said, "Sure that sounds like fun." Scott smiled, "Then enjoy your League winning party, I will contact you just before your holidays to give you the details." With that he was gone.

Harry & all of his friends were sitting aside discussing other things during the party when Harry asked, "So what have you guys been doing, got anything new." Hermione said, "My Kirlia & Luxio evolved to Gallade & Luxray, I got the mega stone for Gallade but I haven't tried mega evolving. I also caught a Feebas, Pidgeotto & Tauros."

Neville added, "My Grotle, Vibrava, Grovyle & Tranquill evolved they are now Torterra, Flygon, Sceptile & Unfezant. I mastered the mega evolutions of Sharpedo & Ampharos, Sceptile mega evolution is a work in progress. I also caught a Scyther, Tropius & Starmie."

Susan said, "My pokemons evolved too, now I have Infernape, Fraxure, Bisharp. I also caught a Deino & a Eevee." Ron said at last, "You know I so want to travel like you but my mom just doesn't let us go she thinks we are all 3 years old babies, even Bill & Charlie. She doesn't even let me go to the forest to search for pokemon, my Haunter, Vigoroth & Torchic evolved into Gengar, Slaking & Combusken. Bill sent me mega stone for Glalie & Gengar from Sinnoh, I found Pinsir mega stone myself. I just caught a Pikachu & Pidgey in the holidays" Daphne said, "I don't disagree that outside world is dangerous hell I can't count on how many times we have been in trouble that could have left us dead but locking someone inside house isn't the solution, I mean what does she except that her children will stay in home & just go & work for some company or ministry. I talked to Charlie while staying in Characific valley, he gets many vacations hell he has gone to Alola too but he doesn't like coming home because of your mother." Ron just nodded sadly.

Harry left the group to get some butterbeers when he heard some shouting & headed to that direction. When he entered the room he saw Remus Sirius & Mrs Weasley there, Sirius & Remus were looking sullen & Mrs Weasley was shouting at them, "Lily & James would be disappointed in you, you let a child go on a journey on his own with that Greengrass girl, that boy looks so skinny & what I heard from Ron about what he does their fighting legendary or putting his life in danger & you both just let him get his way, you shouldn't be allowed to raise him. You are just making him like your family black & don't even get me started about that Greengrass, you let Harry associate with that dark family.." Harry was beyond angry at this point & he exploded.

"Mrs Weasley who do you think you are? Who gave you the right to judge Sirius & Remus, who the hell are you? My parents will be disappointed on them really because I don't think so, I have won two regional leagues & Orange League in two years, I am the youngest trainer invited to take on The Battle Frontier they would be proud at me." Mrs Weasley said, "Harry dear, I was just saying that you are too young to do these things." Harry shouted, "Really, when will I be old enough to do this, at the age of Dumbledore when it will be difficult to walk much less battle. Keep your views with yourself Mrs Weasley nobody wants to hear it & what did you say about Black & Greengrass family? Don't make me start telling the history of Weasleys & Prewett, you are insulting those two families means you are insulting me & Daphne. I am the Hadrian James Orion Potter-Black, heir of the Potter & Black, & I don't like someone insulting my best friend you are older that's why we are talking otherwise the result would have been far more different."

Now everyone was looking at them but Mrs Weasley didn't stopped, "See I said it, you have taken the name Black already you are becoming dark like you-know-who. I don't know how Dumbledore let you get your way but you must be brought to the right way, these two don't know how to take care of a child." Harry looked at Sirius & Remus, "Seriously Padfoot, Moony you let this idiot women talk to you about parenting, I mean seriously if I ever make a list of worse parents I will keep her even below your own mother Sirius." Harry glared at Mrs Weasley, "They don't know about taking care of a child, first look yourself in mirror before blaming anyone else. I know Ron very well even the twins & I guarantee you they will be out of your home just after they pass Hogwarts or before it if I know the twins. Charlie has been visiting the whole world but he hasn't returned to your house in 3 years, Bill I know hasn't come in about 5 years you know why, because they are fed up with you. Do you know why Ron & the twins looked up to both Bill & Charlie? It's because they were able to get away from you." Remus warned, "Harry please, she was just saying what she thinks is right." Harry asked, "So what? She will make everyone follow her. She didn't allow her children to go to the forest, no offence to Ron but we all know how much he eats. How many days will he survive on his own if he goes on a journey? You tell me Remus." Harry looked around & saw many people, he looked at Mr Weasley, "Mr Weasley you seem to be a sensible man tell me how long can Ron survive on his own?" Mr Weasley looked down & answered, "2 days at maximum."

Harry said, "Look Mrs Weasley even your own husband agrees. One more thing Mrs Weasley Daphne is my best friend, never insult her again or the consequences will be severe. I don't like people who insult my family this is your last chance." With that he walked out but then suddenly stopped & turned back, "One more thing, bring your daughter in line, I am not her prince Charming. Tell her to stop the fantasies she is making with the Boy-Who-Lived & stop her planning's to get me." With that he finally got out of the room.

Harry was drinking some butterbeer when his friends came to him, "Sorry Ron, but your mother was out of the line. Remus & Sirius are still not over my parent's death or the betrayal by a close friend, if it was not for the mention of my parents, they would have shown her why they are called the Marauders." Ron said, "It's okay, I think what you said was right too. In our family, we all know her behaviour & never liked it except for me a bit, I love eating & she just always fills my plate so I have become a heavy eater. But still nobody has ever said it in her face, believe me twins have been already planning to get away from her & I have been thinking on the same line."

Harry nodded as they all sit down beside him. Susan asked, "What was that about Ginny?" Ron said, "Mom always told us made up stories about The Boy Who Lived when we are small, I finally grew bored with it but Ginny she is a big fan of you. She has been planning her & Harry's wedding from when she was 7 years old. She always played damsel in distress where Harry will come & save her as her prince in a shining armour." Hermione said, "That is disturbing. How did you come to know about this Harry?" Daphne said, "It's obvious, she was always staring at Harry or glaring at me because I am the closest girl to Harry."

Harry nodded, "This is Potter Manor, I get to know everything that is happening here if someone is planning something about me or someone I care I will know. When tomorrow we arrived, Ginny was here too she was either gawking at me or glaring at Daphne, I didn't pay much attention towards it but today morning I came to know about her plan to take Daphne's place. She wanted to injure one of my pokemon & make me believe that it was Daphne so that I would break my friendship with Daphne & she can take her place." Everyone was staring at him Hermione said, "How did you came to know about this?" Harry smiled, "This is my family home Hermione, you have met Mia the Alakazam who is our family caretaker, I believe." Hermione nodded, "She isn't here just as a caretaker, her job is to take care of family in every way. If you plan something against the family she will know, Mia knows that I see Daphne as a part of my family so when she picked up thoughts of someone plotting against her she investigated & told me." Daphne coldly said, "Ron take care of your sister, tell her to not mess with me or she can't imagine the pain I will give her. She doesn't know me tell her who I am otherwise what I did to Draco Malfoy will be the least of her worry." Ron gulped & nodded.

That night Harry was sitting with his pokemons in the ranch, "You can come now Mewtwo everyone else is gone." From the behind the tree Mewtwo came into view, 'It's nice to see you again & congratulations on winning the Silver conference.' Harry smiled, "Thanks Mewtwo, I am happy that you are doing well. So, any new news or some interesting facts or discoveries." Mewtwo answered, 'No, I have been mostly staying with Mew. Just a few days ago Mew had a vision of future, she isn't sure but she said The cocoon of Destruction is going to be disturbed in the future. And there maybe something happening that will take away your closest friend.' He said regretfully.

Mewtwo knew that Harry will be disturbed with the last part, Harry got up & said seriously, "What do you mean Mewtwo, my closest friend is Daphne nothing can happen to her. I'll not let it happen, tell me what is that cocoon of destruction I will destroy it before it can harm her, tell me Mewtwo.' Mewtwo looked down, 'I don't know, I have learnt about the future visions & prophecies from Mew, the one who get those visions doesn't remember what will happen exactly. Mew just remembered the gist of that vision & told me, I have been searching for someone that plans to harm you or Daphne & I only found the red head girl. I scanned her whole mind but I can't find anything except her plan that you know. Also, I haven't learned of any cocoon that can harm someone, I am still searching but haven't got anything.' Harry replied, "Please tell me if you found out something, Daphne is much more important to me than you can imagine.' Mewtwo nodded.

 _That night in The Burrow, Weasley's home_

Arthur Weasley shouted at his wife, "What were you thinking? Are you planning to destroy this family? Be happy that Sirius didn't say anything otherwise we would be in so much trouble that you can't imagine."

Molly huffed, "I didn't say anything wrong, that black & Lupin with that Greengrass has turned Potter dark. Whose child goes out on a journey at 10 years of age." Arthur shouted, "About 75 % children do you idiot women. Are they all bad parents? I have had enough of this you listen to me Molly & listen well, what you did today was like putting us in a coffin alive. Harry wasn't wrong, Bill & Charlie visit me but never come home to see you because they are afraid you will lock them up. I don't care what do you think but you will never ever say about taking how to take care of children anymore, do you understand me?"

Molly was shocked, Arthur was shouting at her for the first time her own children are not visiting her because they are afraid of her "But Arthur.." Mr Weasley cut her off, "My decision is final remember it Molly. Also, I never want to listen anything about you insulting Blacks, Harry is Black & Potter he will bury us if you say what you said today again. And don't ever say anything about Greengrass or Harry Potter for that matter."

Arthur Weasley looked at her daughter, "What were you planning to do Ginny?" Ginny sputtered, "Noth Nothing, I didn't plan anything." Arthur eyed her & said, "You are staying in the Potter Manor, Harry knows everything that happens there. If you planned something in your mind he would know, tell me now." Ginny didn't say a thing & looked down so Ron answered, "She was planning to hurt one of Harry's pokemon & blame Daphne for it, so that she can break up Harry & Daphne. Then she would have taken the place of Daphne in Harry's group."

Ginny stared at Ron, Arthur was open mouthed, Twins were wide eyes Molly just looked like a mountain has fallen over her, Ginny asked, "How did you know?" Ron replied, "Like dad said, Harry knows everything that happens in his house."

Fred said, "My dear sister, have you gone mad?"

George added, "The whole Hogwarts know, Daphne is the Ice Queen."

"You don't mess with her, at any cost."

"Even we don't have the guts to do so."

"If you try to harm her she will destroy you."

"Even if you survive, Harry will kill you for harming her."

Ron said, "Very true, Daphne just tolerate us. If you try to find her friend then you will get only Harry, not even Hermione is close to her & she is her dorm mate. You want to hurt Harry's pokemon, how they are very strong, there are legendries, even if somehow you hurt them Harry & Daphne know each other the best, Harry will never believe you."

Arthur said, "Ginny I didn't say anything before when you were in your fantasies of the Boy Who Lived but they are just that fantasies, your mother had already put us in deep water by insulting Most Ancient & Noble families of Potter Black & Greengrass don't do something that will finally drown us." Ginny started crying & ran off to her room. Arthur said, "I need to contact Bill & try to convince him to come home so that he can talk to Ginny otherwise if she doesn't give up on her fantasies we are done."

Harry & Daphne visited Diagon Alley for buying their school Supplies where they learnt about their new teacher for Pokemon Co-Ordinating.

 _Hogwarts School of Pokemon Training, Second year students book list._

 _Pokemon Battling Styles, by Gerald Howards_

 _My guide for Pokemon Co-Ordinating, by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Where to find your pokemon? Guide for Pokemon Habitats, by Jamie Hoppip_

 _Custom Pokeballs, make your own pokeball, By Kurt & Burmy Jillion_

 _Evolutions, How? Why? When?, By Miralda Kirk_

 _Useful Berries & Potions, Kiren Walt_

 _History & Legend of the Pokemon World II, By Bathilda Bagshot_

Daphne asked looking at the Book list, "Why do they have to separate the Co-Ordinating & battle class in to different subject now?" Harry replied, "I think it's because in those classes the main focus was battle, Co-ordinating wasn't that much focused on. What do you think of Gilderoy Lockhart?" Daphne scoffed up, "He is good in showing off, in fact very good. But he can't battle even for the sake of his life, I think Dumbledore hired him for a single year, so that he could get another good teacher for this class next year."

When they reached Flourish & Blotts, the book shop there was quite a crowd there they found the Weasley family standing in line to buy books fortunately Mrs Weasley wasn't there. Ron said, "Gilderoy Lockhart is signing his books inside that's why the long line. Thank Arceus mom isn't here, she is a big fan of him." Harry nodded as Daphne said, "Harry I am heading to Madam Malkin shop, buy another set for me too." With that she headed to Madam Malkin's. It took nearly half an hour to reach the counter, Harry got two Hogwarts second year book sets & was about to head out when the unfortunate thing happened, he was spotted by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived is here for my autograph. Come Harry come let's have a photo together, I am going to be your new teacher after all." Harry inwardly groaned but smiled on front.

Harry replied smilingly, "Sure, Mr Lockhart or should I say professor from now on."

Gilderoy grinned, "Ah no need, I am not in Hogwarts now to be your professor." He & Harry posed for a photo for the daily prophet, "I am giving my signed copies of all of the seven books for free." Finally, Harry was able to get out of the shop to meet the waiting Weasleys to see them talking heatedly with Malfoys, Harry noticed Lucius Malfoy & Draco Malfoy bad mouthing the Weasley but Narcissa Malfoy just looking at all of them impassively.

Harry walked towards them, "Is there any reason for you all to bicker like three years old." That shut all of them up, he saw Lucius Malfoy dropping a stone in Ginny's bag with her books. Narcissa Malfoy said, "It's a pleasure to meet you My Lord." Harry looked at her, "It's nice to meet a family member too Lady Malfoy. Unfortunately, your son or husband haven't learnt proper etiquettes, you can call me Harry or Heir Black as you prefer."

Lucius looked at Harry & said, "Come Draco, Narcissa." With that he spun & walked away, Harry said to Narcissa Malfoy, "I hope to meet you again in better circumstances Lady Malfoy." Narcissa replied, "Me as well My Lord." With that she too walked away. Harry then looked back to saw Weasley & Granger family looking at him.

Harry looked at Hermione & said, "Have you bought your books." She shook her head in No. Harry gave her the 7 books Lockhart gave him, "Take this I don't need it." Hermione looked at the books & said, "But these are the books for all years for Pokemon Co-Ordinating, & you bought them so why would I take it." Harry laughed, "I didn't buy it, Lockhart gave it to me for free. Also, there are better books for Co-Ordinating than these, I gave it to you because you want to read every book there is." Hermione huffed but took the books & went inside the shop to buy the other books. Mr Weasley said, "We should be going Harry." Harry nodded as the Weasleys got going on their way.

Hermione's dad Dan asked, "Why did the blonde lady call you My Lord?"

Harry said, "Her name is Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, I am the heir of the Black family. Atlantis politics is very much like old age, governed by important houses it's also a bit male dominant not fully but there is a still prejudice between men & women like everyone else. Narcissa Malfoy is a pureblood from Black house, this blood purity was the thing that led to the war you must have heard about. Narcissa was taught in the ways of a pureblood, there are some old practices that is still in practice one of them is Marriage Contracts. Black family was one of the most staunch supporters of Pureblood propaganda. Narcissa was contacted to marry Lucius Malfoy by her parents, Malfoy loves to flaunt his wealth but he also knows 80 % of his wealth is of Black even the manor he is living right now. If he ever does something against me or Sirius, Sirius as Lord Black can null the marriage & Black will get the wealth back with interest."

Emma said, "She doesn't look very happy from her marriage. This system you have hear is very old, but what do you mean by pureblood."

Harry answered, "There are some very old families, I mean around 500 years older families at least, they were the real inhabitants of Atlantis region, Atlantis is said to be best regions for many reasons. First, they didn't interact with anyone else but then people from outside were finally allowed but a very few, eventually that stopped & people started mingling with another people from another region which many families didn't like. These families all marry between themselves to keep their bloodline pure. Those purebloods who marry with marry outsider are called Half Blood, I am also a Half Blood but I am heir of two of the most powerful family that's one of the reason even if many Pureblood family hate me can't do anything against me."

Harry left them & headed for Daphne, he bought some new clothes for himself & new Quidditch Gear too. Harry & Daphne ate an Ice Cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlour & headed back home.

 **AN: - Well next chapter will be start of Second year. What do you think about my explanation of purebloods, because it was a bit hard to think. In magical world, you have old magical families but pokemon world everybody is or can be a trainer.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite, Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal).**

 **Quilava, Heracross(M), Bayleef, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electabuzz, Kabutops, Luxio, Whiscash, Beldum, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Latias(M), Phanpy, Lapras, Noibat.**

 **Moltres, Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Latios(M) Magcargo.**

 **Croconaw, Pinsir(M), Cyndaquil, Marill, Chikorita, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Larvitar, Teddiursa, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magneton, Lairon, Bronzor, Ditto, Trapinch, Bagon, Amaura.**

 **Articuno**

 **Egg- Entei, Raikou, Suicune.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Torterra, Flygon, Roselia, Sceptile(M), Sharpedo(M), Ampharos(M), Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Unfezant, Scyther, Tropius, Starmie.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Gallade(M), Luxray, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Kadabra, Vaporeon, Helioptile, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dratini, Dugtrio, Feebas, Pidgeotto, Tauros.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Infernape, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Fraxure, Bisharp, Deino, Eevee.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie(M), Beedrill(M), Gengar(M), Pinsir(M), Vigoroth, Combusken, Skarmory, Pidgey, Pikachu.**


	32. Luna Lovegood & Lockhart

**Luna Lovegood and Lockhart**

When Harry and Daphne boarded Hogwarts Express they found most of the compartments were full, they finally settled on the compartment near the engine where there was only one girl sitting near the window seat reading a newspaper Upside Down. She looked at the both of them, "Hey, I am Luna Lovegood, you are Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass." Harry nodded as she continued, "Harry Potter you should tell her what your cloned mew friend told you, you can't change the future but sometimes there are ways to get around it. Your Aura is spiking when you worry about her, it can cause you problems."

Harry stared at her, "How?" Luna smiled and said, "I too get visions like Mew, they are not the exact future but possibilities." Harry said, "Dumbledore was right your psychic powers are very strong, stronger than Sabrina." Luna nodded, "Sabrina doesn't like Unowns." Harry asked, "Unowns?" but she just smiled. Daphne said, "What is she talking about Harry?" Harry decided to tell her, "Mewtwo came to visit after all of you were gone home that day. He said that Mew had a vision of future in which the Cocoon Of Destruction will be disturbed in the future and I may lose you. I have been searching over all the books in Potter and Slytherin Library but I couldn't find anything about any Cocoon or anything on any Destruction pokemon." Daphne stayed silent then replied, "Don't worry we will find something, I am not going anywhere so stop worrying about it so much, we have face many dangerous situation and have come on top we will do it again."

Harry nodded, "Do you know anything about the Cocoon Of Destruction." Harry asked Luna. Luna just said in her sing song voice, " _There will always be balance between life and Death like X and Y, if the balance is ever disturbed Z will bring the balance again._ " Harry didn't understood meaning of her words but decided to review it later just as Luna finished Hermione, Susan and Neville entered the compartment. They were talking when the Weasley started coming in just before the train started moving. When Ron entered the compartment Harr said, "Is it some Weasley tradition of always being late?" Ron blushed, "No, we just woke up late."

They were talking between themselves when Daphne asked Luna, "What pokemon do you have Luna?" Luna said, "Oh I have a shiny Gardevoir that my mom gave me as an egg when I was 7. I got a Natu from Mr Ollivander." Luna then asked Daphne, "Your eggs will hatch soon and together too, I think maybe within a week." Daphne nodded and they continued their small talks.

When they reached Hogwarts this year, Harry saw Hagrid taking the first years with him for the ride on Wailord. Harry and his friends headed toward the station exit with other seniors, this time they travelled to the castle in Carts pulled by Rapidash. The sorting wasn't that interesting except Luna's who was sorted into Ravenclaw, she happily sat with Hermione and Daphne in Ravenclaw table. There was also a new caretaker named Arabella Figg.

The next morning Harry got his time table from Prof McGonagall, this year they had their classes shared with Ravenclaw. Other classes were as usual as before, Prof. McGonagall was focusing this year on many special evolutions. Prof. Flitwick was reaching on the depths of existing custom pokeballs in which Harry had no problem. Snape class was as usual, History was boring like always. Prof. Sprout class was based on where one can search for a particular pokemon, Battle class was taken by prof. Quirrell and it was better than previous year due to full focus on Battling.

Harry was unsure to decide anything about Lockhart class, someday he would be a total douchebag and idiot who seemed to know nothing about teaching or Pokemon Co-Ordinating then another day he will teach to combine moves to do beautiful combinations.

In his first class, just as the students sat on their seats he said, "Hello everyone, welcome to the class of Pokemon Co-Ordinating taken by your one and only Prof. Gilderoy Lockhart, winner of Sinnoh Grand Festival for two times, Top four in Atlantis Coordination Festival, Winner of the best smile in the Teen Weekly Magazine for straight 1 year and my books have been the best seller every time I wrote one. Today we will start with learning how to deal with a bunch of pokemons while using beautiful and graceful moves, but first we will start with a quiz. So, get started you have an hour to finish it."

Harry was interested in seeing what would be the questions but after seeing them he just sat there speechless.

 _1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?_

 _2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

 _3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

 _54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

An hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class. "Tut, tut — hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in the book 'My battle with Wallace'. And a few of you need to read 'My Battle beautiful performance for the Sinnoh Grand Festival' more carefully — I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all pokemon and humans — though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Fire whisky!"

expression of disbelief on his face; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

". . . but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care products — good girl! In fact," — he flipped her paper over — "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so — to business —"

He called for Mr Mime who brought a big cage and put it in front of them.

"Now — be warned! It is my job to arm you against the most troublesome pokemons known to human beings! They attack in bunch and are always a problem for you when you are staying in a dark place because they love dark, I will show you how to deal with them with style."

He dimmed the light in the room and opened the cage, the room was filled with Zubat's. "Zubat's are found in almost all the caves or dark place you will see, now I will show you how to defend." He released a Zebstrika and said, "Zebstrika my dear, use shockwave and mix it with Discharge." The combination looked pretty good but it hit only few of the Zubat's because the Zubat's choose to hide behind students who are hit by the attack. The Zubat's started using bite on Zebstrika and Lockhart, Lockhart shouted, "I think they are Dittos who have turned to Zubat that's why they aren't out. Someone please take care of them why I take a trip to medical wing." He then ran from the class.

Harry released Absol, "Use Perish Song Absol." The Zubat's were attacking the students and they started falling down one by one due to Perish song, Daphne said, "I am going to kill that man." Neville chuckled, "Then get in line."

In his next class, the story was completely different or completely unexpected you may say. "All right everyone today we will work on combining different moves to give a beautiful show either in Single or Double performance."

Lockhart showed the class many beautiful combinations moves, Harry liked two of them the most one a single performance by Lockhart Togekiss.

Lockhart released his Togekiss, "Now use Aura Sphere, send it u flying."

The Aura Sphere shot upwards, "Now Togekiss Sky Attack." Togekiss flied up and hit the aura sphere with sky attacks raking the single Aura Spheres into 7 smaller Aura Spheres.

"Now, Air Slash." Togekiss started spinning and used Air Slash. The Air slash hit the Aura Spheres which dissipated into coloured light rays which came down, Togekiss came down with the light rays and gave a finishing pose with Lockhart.

The other one which Harry really wanted to use in a battle was the Fire and Water Fusion. Lockhart used Swampert ability to collect moisture in the air to create a whirlpool then used his Arcanine to attack that Whirlpool with Fire Blast. The fire type attack combined with the water attack making a powerful and beautiful fusion.

After that class Harry said to Daphne, "You were right, he is very good in showing off. By the way I need a favour from you." Daphne said, "What do you need?" Harry said, "You have seen me trying to make combinations for pokemon performance, I just couldn't get the hang of it. Ho-Oh wanted to take part in the Hogwarts Performance Cup, but I just can't help it. She understands but still I know she was a bit sad, so I want you to participate with my Ho-Oh in one or two performance. I asked Ho-Oh and she has no problem in working with you, also I have already cleared up with prof. McGonagall that there are no restrictions in using anyone else pokemon in the performance." Daphne nodded, "Sure, I can do that."

Just as Luna had said, the three legendary eggs of Daphne hatched at the same time on the first Sunday of September, baby Entei Raikou and Suicune became the newest member of Daphne's team to the shock of everyone else in school.

Harry had to remake the battle team for this year because from the previous year team Damien Odgen and Barry Tucker have passed out. He again did recruiting with the help of Prof. McGonagall, the other previous year team members had no problem in getting selected again. There were some tough battles, surprisingly this year there were few first years who showed great talent. Finally, they found a third year Nia Jackson and a fourth year Sandy Pierce.

In Quidditch thankfully the team remained same but this year Oliver was becoming more like a slave driver. He started waking up the members at 4 O' clock in the morning from the fourth week of September, even when the Quidditch matches were scheduled after Halloween.

Daphne always brought Luna with her when all the friends meet up and she easily became a part of Harry's group. Mostly Daphne or sometimes Harry helped her in training or some other subjects, she also trained with them her shiny Gardevoir made a good friendship with Harry's Gardevoir, Luna also caught two brother pokemons Plusle, Minun and a Statrmie. Harry has been training all of his pokemon but mostly his Charizard to control the mega Evolution Power and also with his Greninja. Prof. Dumbledore gave him a wrist band which monitors their heart beats, they soon found out that when Greninja changes to Meta Greninja both his and Harry's heartbeats were totally in sync. Harry has been fighting with Daphne's strong pokemons and was very near to controlling it, he was left exhausted and fell down for the first few tries but now he was accustomed to it and doesn't fall unconscious after battle.

Like Dumbledore said after feeling the pain of Greninja constantly, Harry was able to get over it and now the only moves that really hurt him were some of the powerful moves like Overheat or Blast Burn. The water vortex that was covering Water Greninja was also slowly dissipating showing a good bit of his new form but it was still a work in progress, his shiny Beldum has also evolved into Metang.

The school life was going without a problem but still Harry and Daphne haven't found anything on any Cocoon Of Destruction, they finally decided to go to prof. Dumbledore. When they reached his Office, Dumbledore was sitting on his chair reading a comic book.

When he saw Harry and Daphne watching his book, "Ah Harry and Daphne, you can take this comic if you want it's very interesting."

Daphne said, "Sir, don't you have anything other than reading Comic books for children."

Dumbledore smiled twinkling his eyes, "Never kill the child inside you Mrs Greengrass never, otherwise life would become a boring burden. So, what can I do for you?"

Harry answered, "Sir, Mewtwo came to visit me. He told me about a vision Mew recently had, he said that in future The Cocoon Of Destruction will be disturbed which could lead to disaster."

Dumbledore looked serious and said, "I don't think that is the whole reason of your worry, is it?"

Harry didn't answer so Daphne did it for him, "According to Mew Harry may lose his close friend, he is worried that something will happen to me."

Dumbledore replied, "Visions are tricky things Harry, they do come true but it's not what you think will happen because future isn't set in a stone. Mew may have said your close friend and you think it's Daphne but it can be anybody of your friends, lost doesn't mean they will die there are many other interpretations you can make with it. Lastly about the Cocoon Of Destruction, that does sound bad but we will know it when it happens meanwhile I'll try to look into it too."

Harry nodded, "Sir, Luna knows about my Aura, Mewtwo and this vision too, she said that she gets vision like them but of many different possibilities."

Dumbledore nodded, "Mrs Lovegood is quite a brilliant young lady, she is right most of the time. Did she say anything in regard to this?"

Daphne said, "When we asked her she just said something philosophical which sounded quite like a prophecy, I think she said that ' _There will always be balance between life and Death like X and Y, if the balance is ever disturbed Z will bring the balance again'."_

Dumbledore hummed, "I have heard references of some X, Y and Z somewhere other than your Charizard mega forms but I can't remember."

Harry said, "I have been trying to control Charizard's mega form fully because maybe he is a factor of what Luna said."

Dumbledore nodded, "It can be, we can't tell now. Don't worry about it right now, you have done your research let me work on it. I'll inform you if I find anything."

Daphne entered the Hogwarts performance tournament with Ho-Oh which shocked many students.

Lee shouted out, "The next performance would be by the Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass." When Daphne released Ho-Oh, Lee said, "What a combination, a legendary fire type with someone who loves Ice ah the irony. But for those who don't know, Miss Legendry Ho-Oh loves showing off but unfortunately for her his trainer our dear Harry Potter has finally shown that he isn't a prodigy in something and that is Pokemon Co-Ordination."

Daphne called out, "Ho-Oh Fire Blast, follow it up with Extrasensory." The attacks met and formed big brightly shining shape of Fire Blast.

"Now hit it with Signal Beam." The signal Beam connected with the big shining shape and destroyed it making small pieces of fire falling from the sky.

"Now bring in those pieces with your powers." Ho-Oh collected all the falling pieces of fire and melded it in to a shape of Articuno.

Lee shouted, "Would you look at that, an Articuno the legendary bird of ice is made up of fire."

Daphne said, "Make it fly up and finish it up with your signature move, Sacred Fire."

The Articuno made of fire flied up and Ho-OH used Sacred fire on it to break it in more beautiful shining light show. Harry just sat there looking stunned, for him it was beautiful beyond imagination.

Finally, the First round of battle Tournament started, this year in first round there would be 3 pair of two members who will fight with one of the houses each. Harry let the team of Weasley twins take on the Slytherin team, he teamed up Zack Adder and Aria Yvone to take on the Ravenclaw team, Katrina Hoops and Jenny Watson were paired up to face the Hufflepuff team. After the double battles, there was single matchup between all the captains at once with only three pokemon allowed to each captain.

Weasley twins did a great job by defeating the Slytherin team, the Slytherin team had some quite powerful pokemon but both the members didn't have a bit of teamwork unlike the twins who are the epitome of team work. Katrina and Jenny also won their match against the Hufflepuff team. Zack and Aria fought with Ravenclaw to a draw, it was a very tough and intense battle in which no one came on top in the end.

Prof. Flitwick had tried to give the captainship to Daphne but senior students didn't agree with it so the new captain was Roger Davis because the previous year captain of Ravenclaw was on his last year of the school and has left the school this year. But the newest member in the Ravenclaw team was surprisingly Luna Lovegood. Luna had recently captured a Hydreigon and a Slowking, the new members on her team with her shiny Gardevoir was quite a powerful team. She paired up with Daphne and fought against Slytherin, those two were a deadly combination. Luna's unusual battle style and Daphne's strategies was too much for the Slytherin team, they didn't even get a chance to attack successfully.

Now, it was time for the four-way battle between the captains.

Lee was doing the job of announcer again, "Welcome everyone to the last match of the Round 1 of Hogwarts Battle Tournament. This matchup will be between the captains of all the four houses. First, we have the Hufflepuff captain Cedric Diggory who has maintained his captainship from previous year. Next is Marcus Flint captain of Slytherin House, he has slithered his way to that position and isn't planning to give it away. Next, we have the new Ravenclaw captain Roger Davis, seriously Ravenclaw why do you need to have a senior tear as a captain, the team of new and lovely Miss Lovegood and the Ice queen can defeat all of you without a problem, for the house of intelligence your decisions are quite dumb."

Prof. McGonagall shouted, "Jordan we don't need your reviews."

Lee Jordan shouted, "Sorry prof. but seriously that was the dumbest decision by Ravenclaw even their head Prof. Flitwick agrees." Prof. Flitwick just smiled as a reply.

Lee continued, "Well we Gryffindor's are not dumb, so we are continuing with our previous year captain, the winner of Indigo League, Orange League and recently Silver Conference, Harry Potter. I am saying it again Ravenclaw you should have let the Ice Queen take on Harry."

Madam Hooch shouted, "Now this battle will be a four way battle, only one pokemon is allowed per trainer. Now select your first pokemon to start the battle."

Cedric started first, "Blaziken come out"

Flint got next, "Blastoise let's go."

Roger was the next one, "Kangaskhan it's your time."

Harry looked around, "Wow some big pokemons, well let's see. Celebi, I choose you."

"Blaziken mega evolve."

"You too Blastoise, it's time to mega evolve."

"Kangaskhan get ready to mega evolve."

Harry looked around and saw the three mega evolved pokemon, four if you consider Kangaskhan Child, "Well Celebi there isn't mega evolution for you, so let's start. Celebi Perish Song."

Flint said, "You and your low level tactics, Blastoise Blizzard on Celebi."

Roger too frowned, "You need to be taken out first, Kangaskhan Hyper beam."

Cedric said, "Well I'll join in the party, Blaziken Overheat."

Harry shouted, "Celebi Grass Knot now." The Grass knot made the other three pokemon fell down and their attacks bounced back from the ground a bit to hit them.

Harry said, "What did you think? You can team up on me, Celebi Grass Whistle. Then Dream Eater."

Celebi put all the three other pokemon to sleep with Grass Whistle and used Dream eater on all three.

Flint shouted, "Sleep Talk Blastoise."

Roger called out, "You too Kangaskhan, Sleep Talk."

Cedric too shouted, "Sleep Talk Blaziken."

Mega Blastoise used Hydro Cannon on Mega Blaziken which hit just as Blaziken finished his attack. Mega Blaziken fired an Hyper Beam at Mega Kangaskhan who used Earthquake, that hit the other two pokemon except Celebi because she was levitating in the air.

Mega Blastoise and Mega Blaziken finally got up but Mega Kangaskhan was still asleep.

"Damn it Kangaskhan wake up." Roger shouted.

Flint called out, "Skull Bash on Celebi."

Cedric too attacked, "Blaziken you too Giga Impact on Celebi."

Roger shouted at the sleeping Mega Kangaskhan, "Sleep talk again Kangaskhan."

To everyone amusement before Harry could say anything, Mega Kangaskhan came in front of Celebi and used Counter on Mega Blaziken and Mega Blastoise.

Celebi just floated in the air looking in amusement as the three pokemon were knocked out either by the attacks or due to Perish Song. Harry said, "Well looks like I got lucky. Thanks Roger, for defending Celebi."

Madam Hooch announced, "Blaziken, Blastoise and Kangaskhan are unable to battle making Gryffindor's captain Harry Potter winner of the match."

Lee shouted, "Well there it is, harry Potter has remain unbeaten in Hogwarts and with the end of round 1 Gryffindor are in lead with 180 points. Followed by Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff and at last is Slytherin." He shouted the last part excitedly.

In the stands one voice muttered quietly, "Soon Potter, I will bring destruction to you. Soon…"

 **AN: - Second year has started, next coming up is Halloween and The Chamber of Secrets.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite, Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal).**

 **Quilava, Heracross(M), Bayleef, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electabuzz, Kabutops, Luxio, Whiscash, Metang, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Latias(M), Phanpy, Lapras, Noibat.**

 **Moltres, Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Latios(M) Magcargo.**

 **Croconaw, Pinsir(M), Cyndaquil, Marill, Chikorita, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Larvitar, Teddiursa, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magneton, Lairon, Bronzor, Ditto, Trapinch, Bagon, Amaura.**

 **Articuno, Entei, Raikou, Suicune.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Torterra, Flygon, Roselia, Sceptile(M), Sharpedo(M), Ampharos(M), Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Unfezant, Scyther, Tropius, Starmie.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Gallade(M), Luxray, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Kadabra, Vaporeon, Helioptile, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dratini, Dugtrio, Feebas, Pidgeotto, Tauros.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Infernape, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Fraxure, Bisharp, Deino, Eevee.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie(M), Beedrill(M), Gengar(M), Pinsir(M), Vigoroth, Combusken, Skarmory, Pidgey, Pikachu.**

 **Luna Lovegood =**

 **Gardevoir(M), Plusle, Minun, Starmie, Hydreigon, Slowking.**


	33. The Chamber Of Secrets

**The Chamber Of Secrets**

The Gryffindor's were again starting the Quidditch Season this year against Slytherin. The Gryffindor Quidditch team were the first to book the field for practice before the Slytherin team, which made Flint very angry. Harry and his Quidditch team mates were heading towards the field when they were blocked by the Slytherin team.

Wood asked, "What are you all doing here, I have booked the field for the Gryffindor practice."

Flint hold a slip of paper in his hand and said, "This is from prof. Snape, it says _'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'_ "

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?"

And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy.

Harry said, "Really, what did you do to buy your way in the Quidditch team. Sorry my mistake, what did your father did to buy your way in the team? Because we all know you can't do anything." The Gryffindor team and the other students gathered around them started laughing.

Draco glared at him, "I didn't do anything Potter, I am entering the team because of my talent. My father just bought everyone the whole gear set as a sign of good will."

To Draco's amusement they started laughing even harder, Harry asked Flint, "Really Flint you needed donation from senior Malfoy to buy your Quidditch gears. By the way who is prof. Snape to book the field from Slytherin, the field is the responsibility of Madam Hooch, if you have a note from her then talk otherwise get out from here and do take the idiot ferret with you. Seriously how the hell did you get sorted in Slytherin. Let's go Wood, the field is ours today." They all left for the field leaving a scowling Slytherin team.

On the day of Halloween Harry finished his class and headed to Dumbledore's office, when he reached there he saw Dumbledore waiting for him, "Ah Harry, are you ready to go." Harry nodded, Hogwarts has a very strong psychic barrier to stop students from teleporting out of the school or someone coming in directly, but it's possible to teleport out of the school from the headmaster's office only f he permits. Harry and Dumbledore teleported near the Godric's Hollow graveyard, "I should be going Harry, I'll meet you at your family gym tomorrow to take you back." Harry nodded and said, "Sir just be careful tonight, I don't know why, but I feel like something is going to happen in Hogwarts." Dumbledore nodded and teleported back to Hogwarts.

Harry entered the graveyard and walked towards his parent's graves and sat down in front of it, he closed his eyes and started talking. "Hey dad mom, I have been good. I won the Silver Conference this summer, I also made another friend Luna Lovegood. She has psychic powers too just like her mother, Mewtwo also visited me. He said that something dangerous is going to happen and I can lose a close friend, I am worried about Daphne. The school is going well,…" Harry talked with the grave of his parents for a couple of hours. He then finally stood up and opened his eyes to see a shiny Spiritomb beside him listening to what he was saying. Harry noticed that there were two black roses one on each grave of his Dad and Mom, "Are you the one wo bought the black roses?" Spiritomb nodded.

Harry used his aura and said, 'Thank you, but what are you doing here?'

Spiritomb replied, 'I stay here actually, I see you every year coming here on this day talking with your parent's graves. Many other people come here too on this day, I learned your story from them. Not many people like a pokemon like me, because I am said to be bad since I am created from 108 spirits.'

Harry said, 'There is nothing as bad pokemon believe me. I think every Gyarados is bad because Voldemort Gyarados killed my parents but I know they aren't bad it's just some bad memories that make people think a pokemon is bad. Would you like to come with me?'

Spiritomb said, 'Yes, I came to talk to you so that I can be one of your pokemon, it has become very boring staying here.' Harry nodded and caught Spiritomb in a Shadow ball. He took out his poke gear and scanned Spiritomb.

" **Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokémon. As punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago, it was imprisoned in the fissure of an Odd Keystone.**

 **Abilities- Pressure, Infiltrator (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Spiritomb is female. It knows- Confuse Ray, Pursuit, Shadow Sneak, Spite, Curse, Feint Attack, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Ominous Wind, Sucker Punch, Nasty plot, Memento, Dark Pulse, psychic, Shadow Ball, Will-O-Wisp, Attract.**

 **Egg moves- Captivate, Destiny Bond, Foul Play, Pain Split, Smokescreen, Silver Wind, Icy wind, Shock Wave, Water Pulse, Uproar."**

Harry muttered, "She is quite strong." After that he headed to Potter Manor to spend the night with Sirius and Remus.

 _Hogwarts_

Everyone was heading for the Halloween feast in the great hall, Harry's friends were using a shortcut to reach the great hall, when they heard a loud shout. When they reached from where the sound came many other students have also gathered around. There on the floor was Mrs Figg Persian who has turned into a stone. Near her on the walls, a massage was written,

 _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN_

 _OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

Suddenly a portal opened up and many Unown's came in and floated near the massage creating a massage of their own, Daphne quickly took a photo of the pattern the Unown's were floating. Luna said, "The unown's have given their own massage one that you or harry won't like Daphne." Hermione asked, "What do you mean Luna?" But before she could answer teachers and Headmaster Dumbledore came and looked at the scene.

Daphne watched as Dumbledore read the massage written on the wall, it made his eyes widened and then he read the massage from Unown's which just took away the colour from his face. Luna said to prof. Dumbledore, "Sir, Unown's massage are said to be Arceus warnings and they are never false, if what written is true then the balance must be restored." Dumbledore nodded as he watched the Unown's go back through their portal, "I understand Mrs Lovegood, but I am still trying to find the answers myself. Students please go to your dorm rooms; your food will be send there."

As the students cleared out Mrs Figg said, "What happened here Albus? Who did this to my Persian? Is she Dead?" Snape said, "Mrs Lovegood could read the Unown's massage too, I think you have heard of The Cocoon Of Destruction before." Minerva McGonagall said, "Chamber Of Secrets it's just a legend isn't it and what do you mean by Cocoon of Destruction."

Dumbledore said, "Arabella, I am sorry for what happened to your Persian but I can't tell if she is alive or dead. Maybe someone can tell but he isn't here and will come back tomorrow, the chamber of Secrets is said to be home of a very dangerous pokemon but we don't know what, like Minerva I also thought it's a legend."

Prof. Flitwick asked, "The massage of Unown's what was it? I have forgotten those symbols, I just made out some words from it." Dumbledore replied, "The massage said, _'Destruction is open you, The Cocoon Of Destruction is disturbed. The balance must be restored or everything will be dead.'_ "

McGonagall said, "What does it means and what does it have to do with Miss Lovegood." Dumbledore replied, "Miss Lovegood has nothing to do with it, she just knows a bit about it from her psychic visions. The person who will be most disturbed by the massage of Unown's will be Harry."

Snape asked, "What does potter has to do anything with it? He isn't even in the school." Dumbledore said, "Harry got a massage from a legendry that the Cocoon of Destruction will be disturbed in the future, he has been searching about this cocoon and told me about it, even I haven't gotten anything. The most worrisome thing is that the massage that Harry got also said that Harry may lose his closest friend." Snape eyes widened, "You mean Miss Greengrass."

Dumbledore replied, "We are not certain but one thing for sure, pray that Miss Greengrass isn't harmed because if that happens then Harry will be unstoppable." Snape said, "Potter may be a bit talented but he isn't that big of a problem." Dumbledore smiled, "Last time when Harry's Charizard lose control he destroyed a whole Island and made my Regigigas unable to even stand for a month, so yes Severus he can be a problem." Snape didn't reply after that.

The next morning Dumbledore collected Harry from his home, in his office he told Harry to sit down. Harry asked, "What happened sir, you looked disturbed." Dumbledore nodded, "As you thought, tomorrow wasn't a good day." He then told him about the Persian turned into the stone and the massage written in the wall and Unown's massage. Harry sat there stunned, "So it has begun and we still don't know a thing about that cocoon." Dumbledore shook his head in negative.

Dumbledore then showed him the Persian of Mrs Figg which has turned to a stone, "Can you find any life within it." Harry used his aura sense and replied, "No, it's like the thing that attacked it took the whole life force from it. But there is a certain Dark Aura around it, I have never seen such an aura." He nodded as Harry headed for his classes.

During McGonagall class Hermione asked, "Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," Other students also agreed with her.

"Oh, very well," she said slowly. "Let me see . . . the Chamber of Secrets . . ."

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over thousand years ago — the precise date is uncertain — by the four great trainers of that time. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, to teach the new trainers about training the pokemons."

She paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of being a good trainer, bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that learning to train pokemon should be kept within all families who were considered to be purebloods. He disliked taking students from families outside of Atlantis, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor McGonagall paused again pursing her lips, "Reliable historical sources tell us this much," she said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing."

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to learn pokemon training from here."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, there was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. "The whole thing is just a legend, of course," she said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by many talented people. But there is no evidence of its existence."

Hermione's hand was back in the air. "Mam — what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster pokemon, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor McGonagall. "Now this is not your history class…" She continued to teach her own subject but nobody forgot about what she said about The Chamber of Secrets.

That night Harry and his friends were sitting near the pokemon Ranch, Neville said, "Harry what do you know about the massage from Unown's, Luna said you and Daphne won't be happy about it, we asked her but she said you should be the one to tell us."

Harry nodded, "You have seen what happened with Mrs Figg's Persian, anyone searched about it. Do you know anything about something or someone that can turn a living being to a stone or take its life force from it?"

Susan said, "You mean her Persian is dead." Harry nodded, "She doesn't have even a bit of life force within her, if someone dies then too it take some time to lose the whole life force at once. Body of a living thing degrade slowly it's life force is slowly transferred to other things but what can just steal Life force of a living being."

Hermione said, "I researched it, but I couldn't find anything on it. What was the massage from Unown's."

Daphne looked at Harry, "Is it about what you were looking an answer for?"

Harry stayed silent then spoke, "The Unown's massage was, _'Destruction is open you, The Cocoon Of Destruction is disturbed. The balance must be restored or everything will be dead.'_ "

Daphne muttered sadly, "So it has finally begun." Harry looked at her, "I promised you Daphne, I'll not let anything happen to you. If it comes to worst I will change the future with Celebi's help but nothing will happen to you." Daphne nodded.

Luna said, "I told you both before that there is always some way around things, I have seen the possibilities some are good, some are bad and in some I just can't say." She said the last part looking towards Harry.

Neville said, "Harry I know you have many secrets that you are not ready to tell us but please tell us something we will always be there to help. I am your godbrother Harry, you can tell us, what is it that is trying to harm Daphne, what is the cocoon of destruction?"

Harry replied, "You know Luna is a psychic, she gets visions from future which have infinite no. of possibilities, but some psychics who are very strong their visions always comes true. After the party that day in Potter Manor I got a massage about a vision Mew had, she told me that in future the cocoon of destruction will be disturbed and can led to disaster, she also said that I may lose my closest friend." Susan said, "Mew said that? Did you found out about the cocoon of destruction you were mentioning?"

Harr said, "Yes Mew said that, I have been trying to find anything about it from the Potter and Black family library or Hogwarts library. Hell, I even searched the old texts written in the language of Unown's kept in the family vaults of Potter and Black in Hogwarts but still nothing, I am still empty handed. Even Dumbledore haven't gotten a thing." They all stayed silent after listening to Harry.

Daphne asked, "Luna the X, Y and Z you mentioned does it have anything to do with Harry's Charizard or its mega Z form." Luna replied, "No, Charizard is not the balancer of that equation. Charizard can become very important for some other reasons but the balance of X and Y is completely different."

Hermione asked, "Can it be a legendary pokemon?" Harry said, "It can be, but it has to be very very old because Celebi is the oldest legendary in my team if you consider according to time but even she doesn't know anything about it. Mew may know, but she can be a pain in the ass sometimes with her secrets. Maybe she knows what will happen but isn't telling me because in her views the future is better."

The Hogwarts Quidditch season started with the match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw was by far the better team but their seeker was not that good compared to Hufflepuff seeker and captain Cedric Diggory. Hufflepuff won the match by 210 – 200, just due to Cedric catching the snitch before Ravenclaw chasers made a big lead. The next match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was one that most of the students were waiting for.

The quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was one of the most brutal match for Harry. Slytherin players were trying their best to take down Harry with Bludgers or coming in his way, but Harry still was far better than Draco. Even Lucius Malfoy was there in the stands watching the game Harry made Draco fall for 5 Wronski Feint, Draco was not in a good shape after smashing in the ground for 5 times. Harry spotted the Snitch a few times but he was always blocked by another Slytherin player. Gryffindor were still at lead by 150 - 90 due to the number of fouls committed by the Slytherin team after the first half break. Slytherin tried more brutal attacks one of the beaters took out Harry's Mega Pidgeot by using Drill Peck with his Fearrow on the unexpected Mega Pidgeot. After recalling Pidgeot, Harry had to use Mega Aerodactyl for the rest of the match. Both the Slytherin chasers were disqualified for using pokemon attacks to take down Harry. Flint was disqualified to use a pokemon attack on Wood, who was hurt and unable to be the keeper. Finally harry caught the Snitch winning the match for Gryffindor by 410 – 160.

In Hogwarts pokemon performance Daphne was doing quite well, she had taken Ravenclaw in lead tying with Hufflepuff for the first place after the end of round 2. Harry has been continuing his pokemon training, Greninja's meta form was nearly under control, Charizard was also doing well in controlling his powers. Spiritomb became quite a versatile battler in Harry's team but one thing he said was always on Harry's mind but he could not find anything about it. During a training Session Spiritomb said that there is another Spiritomb in the school who is a bit different, according to Harry's Spiritomb that Spiritomb has something extra that she couldn't figure out. Harry also caught another ghost type pokemon, a Misdreavus who loved pranking and became good friend with Harry's Zoroark.

" **Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. Misdreavus are extremely mischievous and like to cry out at night just to startle people. It frightens people with a creepy, sobbing cry. The Pokémon apparently uses its red spheres to absorb the fearful feelings of foes and turn them into nutrition.**

 **Abilities- Levitate**

 **This Misdreavus is a female, it knows- Psywave, Astonish, Confuse Ray, Mean Look, Hex, Psybeam, Pain Split, Payback, Shadow Ball, Perish Song, Grudge, Power Gem, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Façade, Payback, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse, Dazzling Gleam.**

 **Egg moves- Destiny Bond, Nasty Plot, Ominous Wind, Screech, Shadow Sneak, Skill Swap, Sucker Punch, Hyper Voice, Icy Wind, Shock Wave."**

His Electabuzz also finally evolved to Electivire, Bayleef and Quilava were also near evolving.

Before winter holidays the second round of Battle Tournament also started, in this round there were three teams consisting of three team members of each House and the captain were not allowed in the teams. All the teams will battle in a three way battle with three other teams of different houses, opponent team were chosen at random from each house. Harry put the Weasley Twins and Alicia Spinnet in one team, Harry put the two new members of the Gryffindor battle team in separate teams. The second Gryffindor team consisted of Nia Jackson, Katrina Hoops and Jenny Watson, the remaining three Sandy Piers, Zack Adder and Aria Yvone was the third team.

Gryffindor first team consisting of Weasley twins and Alicia won two of the three matches and lost one to the Ravenclaw team of Daphne, Luna and Jenelia Simmons. The second team of Nia, Katrina and Jenny won two matches and drew the last one with the Slytherin team. Gryffindor final team of Sandy, Jack and Aria won all of their three matches. Gryffindor was still on lead with 630 points.

Harry finally got the call from Scott who sent him the locations of the Battle Facilities of Battle Frontier, when Luna heard about Harry's plan to take on Battle Frontier while travelling with Daphne she said, "Can I come with you two?" Harry replied, "Why not? But you will not be able to see the whole Kanto region in a month, we will be teleporting way more to cover the distance quickly." Luna said, "I have no problem with that, I just wanted to travel. Daddy said that maybe he will take me to travel the Kanto region in summer, I just wanted a head start." Daphne replied, "Sure then, we can also stop in Saffron city so that you can meet Sabrina." Luna cheered happily.

 **AN: - Second year has started, next coming up is Halloween and The Chamber of Secrets.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite, Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal).**

 **Quilava, Heracross(M), Bayleef, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electivire, Kabutops, Luxio, Whiscash, Metang, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Phanpy, Lapras, Noibat, Spiritomb, Misdreavus.**

 **Moltres, Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Latias(M)**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Magcargo.**

 **Croconaw, Pinsir(M), Quilava, Marill, Bayleef, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Larvitar, Teddiursa, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magneton, Lairon, Bronzor, Ditto, Trapinch, Bagon, Amaura, Fearrow, Swablu.**

 **Articuno, Latios(M), Entei, Raikou, Suicune.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Torterra, Flygon, Roselia, Sceptile(M), Sharpedo(M), Ampharos(M), Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Unfezant, Scyther, Tropius, Starmie, Taillow, Horsea.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Gallade(M), Luxray, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Kadabra, Vaporeon, Helioptile, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dragonair, Dugtrio, Feebas, Pidgeotto, Tauros, Beldum, Beedrill(M).**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Infernape, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Fraxure, Bisharp, Deino, Espeon, Pinsir(M), Squirtle, Mudkip, Buneary.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie(M), Beedrill(M), Gengar(M), Pinsir(M), Slaking, Combusken, Skarmory, Pidgeotto, Pikachu, Zangoose, Buizel.**

 **Luna Lovegood =**

 **Gardevoir(M), Plusle, Minun, Starmie, Hydreigon, Slowking, Eevee, Camerupt(M).**


	34. The Battle Frontier

**The Battle Frontier**

Harry, Daphne and Luna were heading towards the Battle Factory for his first Battle Frontier challenge. Luna had already caught a Cleffa in Mt. Moon, it was evening time and they were near the pokemon centre when Luna pointed out at the sky, "Look an Articuno, it's flying with the Plane there." When they all saw up in the night sky they saw a Articuno racing with a plane. Harry said, "Maybe Articuno belongs to the pilot, because it doesn't look worried or trying to get away. They finally reached the pokemon centre and spent the night there.

When they all woke up the next morning they found Scott in the Cafeteria, "Hello Harry and his friends. Looks like you are headed for the Battle Factory." Harry nodded, "Hey Scott, nice meeting you again. This is Daphne and next to her is Luna." Luna looked at Scott in her own smiling way, "I like your dressing style, can you tell me where you go for shopping to buy them, my father would love to dress like you." Scott looked at her dumbfounded and the other two bursts into laughing. They finished their Breakfast when Scott said, "Come on then, I'll take you to the Battle Factory." The three of them sat on Scott's car, Scott was an insane driver he took so many shortcuts and make turns at such a high speed that they reached Battle Factory in 5 mins. Harry got out of the car, "You know Scott Gringotts carts are not that dangerous and fun even at full speed." Scott grinned at the compliment. Luna was just smiling as ever while Daphne didn't look good, "I think I am going to throw up. I hate Gringotts carts and you are worse than that." Harry just laughed as they headed inside the Battle Frontier.

The Battle Frontier, which looked like a big Factory. Suddenly something which looked like a vehicle or tank smashed through the side doors and headed toward them. Harry could make sense of a few sounds coming from inside it, When Scott said "Ahh not again, can one of you stop that abomination?" Harry and Daphne released their Snorlax who punched the odd looking Vehicle stopping it on its track. A hatch opens on top of the vehicle, and a man climbs out complaining about how it doesn't listen to a thing he says. Scott said, "Noland how many times do I have to tell you to stop working on this abomination." The man Noland replied, "It's not an abomination, it just doesn't remain in my control. By the way are you new challengers, I am the Factory Head Noland of Battle Factory. This beauty you are seeing is called the Noland J-9, it's very good actually but I am having some problems in controlling it."

Harry replied, "Sure you do, I am Harry Potter by the way and the other two are Daphne Greengrass and Luna Lovegood." Luna said, "You know you should ask it nicely if you want to control it." Noland looked at her strangely. Harry replied, "You should try it, she says bizarre things many a time but they are always true." Scott asked, "Are you a Psychic?" Luna nodded, so he said, "Well you are far better than Sabrina, if someone asks me to compare. She's just acts like a pain cold Bitch. One of the frontier brains is a psychic too, but she isn't that strong. Thankfully Anabel isn't eccentric like you or cold like Sabrina." Luna smiled, "Everyone has their own way to deal with psychic powers, even Mew acts like an excited child to control her power." Harry said, "So, that's the reason Mew act like that."

Noland showed them the battle factory and many of his new machines that he has been working on. Harry saw some machine parts that he knew are part of a plane, "Hey Noland, do you have Articuno." Noland looked at Harry, "How do you know that?" Harry Shrugged, "We saw a plane flying with an Articuno last night, you have machine parts that belongs to a plane so I made a guess." Noland nodded, "Yeah, he is resting now in my garage. I met her a few years before while flying over Johto he was injured, I helped him up and he has been my friend since then." Noland then showed them his Ranch, "Now here are my pokemons, you can choose with whom you want to battle or how many it's your choice." Harry looked around and found many strong pokemons.

Scott said, "Harry you have an Ho-Oh right, why don't we match up the legendary birds." Harry replied, "No, it wouldn't work. Ho-Oh is very young she is just about a year and few months old. But I do have another pokemon who would love to challenge your Articuno Noland. The fire type legendary bird of Kanto, Moltres. So, what do you say Moltres vs Articuno one on one." Noland grinned, "Now, that's a fight for which I can't wait, I agree. Let's go."

Noland opened up the top of Battlefield, "It wouldn't be fun to battle if flying types can't fly."

Noland released Articuno from his Ultra ball, "Articuno you have got a tough match ahead." Articuno looked questioningly at Harry.

Harry smiled, "That you do Articuno. Moltres it's time to raise the heat." Moltres came out and the both legendary birds looked at each other in challenge. Harry said, "Moltres, you have finally gotten a good match. Let's show Articuno how strong you are."

Noland said, "This is a dream battle, but I am not going to back down and neither will Articuno."

In the stands Scott said excitedly, "This is going to be one hell of a battle. Inviting Harry to challenge Battle Frontier was the best decision."

Referee announced, "This battle will be a one on one pokemon battle for the Knowledge symbol between the Battle Factory frontier brain, Factory Head Noland and the challenger Harry Potter."

Noland started first, "Articuno use Hail."

Harry replied, "There's no use of hiding, Moltres use Hurricane and Heat Wave to get rid of the Hailstorm." Moltres used Hurricane and combined it with Heat Wave which cancelled out the Hailstorm, the attack also hit Articuno.

"Articuno, Steel Wing."

"Flame Charge Moltres." The two legendry birds collided in mid-air with their respective attacks, but Articuno was hit with status move burn due to Moltres ability Flame Body.

"Articuno Water Pulse."

"Moltres counter it with Flame Thrower." The Flamethrower overpowered the Water Pulse and hit Articuno.

"Articuno fly up and use Mist." Moltres was surrounded in a mist of fog and Articuno used that Mist to hit Articuno.

"Moltres Defog quickly and use Fire Blast on Articuno."

Moltres cleared the fog by flapping its wings and send an Fire Blast towards Articuno.

"Shit, Articuno Ice beam." But the Ice beam wasn't Powerful enough and Articuno was hit with Fire Blast.

Articuno was still up for the fight so Noland commanded, "Articuno Sheer Cold." Articuno turned up the cold and the sheer cold hit Moltres.

Harry said, "Damn it that will hurt Moltres. Moltres you all right." Moltres fought of the sheer cold and nodded.

"Articuno Sky Attack."

"Moltres dodge it with Tailwind, and then hit Articuno with Aerial Ace." Moltres barely dodged the Sky Attack from Articuno by increasing his speed with Tailwind and then hit Articuno with an Aerial Ace.

"Moltres use Sunny Day." Moltres made the weather clear and sunny.

"Articuno Ice Beam." Moltres was hit with the Ice Beam.

"Moltres Solar Beam." The attack hit Articuno, but still both the legendary birds were glaring at each other in Challenge.

"Articuno let's end this, Giga Impact."

"Moltres Wait for it." Moltres stood there as Articuno charged towards him with Giga Impact, when Moltres was just 3 feet away Harry shouted, "Now Double Team."

Moltres used Double Team at the Last moment and the Giga Impact hit a decoy of Moltres. Harry shouted, "It's our turn to end this, Moltres use Hyper Beam."

The Hyper Beam hit Articuno and finally it was knocked out.

Announcer shouted, "Articuno is unable to battle, so the winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter." Harry and Noland recalled their pokemon to their ball. Noland said, "That was one of the best battles I ever had." Luna, Daphne and Scott came over as Scott said, "It was a very good battle, there is a reason they are called Legendary pokemons. They don't go down that easy."

Noland nodded gave Harry a coin with a symbol on it and a small case, "This is the Knowledge Symbol it's like badges and the case is a Frontier Portfolio for holding the symbols." Harry nodded and took it from Noland. He then took out a Legendary ball from his bag and gave it to Noland, "This is a Legendary ball one of my inventions. It can hold a Legendary pokemon for as much time as you want, it will just glow when Articuno is inside it." Noland said, "Thanks, I was planning to ask you about your pokeball of Moltres because it was glowing with orange colour."

Scott said, "Now Harry your next challenge will be the Battle Arena. I'll see you there." Harry nodded, "Bye Scott, you too Noland." Luna too said, "Ask that car nicely, it will be in your control." Noland nodded as the three friends headed for the Battle Arena for Harry's next Frontier Symbol.

The three friends were passing through the Rock Tunnel on their way to Battle Arena, Luna was carrying her recently caught Jigglypuff when suddenly they were stopped by a giant pokemon. The pokemon was one of the legendary Regi trio, Regirock. He roared at them in challenge, Luna said "He is challenging you Harry for a battle, if you win you can catch him." Harry didn't asked Luna how she know this because she was always right in one way or another.

Harry said, "Well if you want a challenge, then go Blastoise."

Regirock started the battle with Charge Beam, "Blastoise get in your shell and use rapid spin."

Blastoise got inside his shell and the Charge Beam hit the shell without damaging Blastoise, Blastoise hit Regirock with rapid spin but it didn't look like being affected.

Harry said, "Regirock defence is very high Blastoise we need bigger hits to take it down. Use Water Pulse."

Regirock used Stone Edge to stop the Water Pulse and the Stone edge hit Blastoise.

"Blastoise use Surf." Blastoise used Surf the super effective water type attack which hit Regirock but didn't do very much damage.

Regirock again used Rock Throw, "Blastoise hit those stones with Hydro Cannon." The Hydro cannon stopped the Stone Edge but didn't reach Regirock.

Harry took hold of his keystone andsaid, "Blastoise we need much more power, mega Evolve."

Regirock used Stone Edge again, "Now Blastoise Hydro cannon." This time the Hydro Cannon was much more powerful it broke through the stone edge and hit Regirock who was thrown Back.

Regirock got up and hit Mega Blastoise with Thunderbolt which damaged Mega Blastoise but didn't too it down.

Harry called out, "Blastoise Aura Sphere, follow it up with Skull Bash." The Aura Sphere hit Regirock who was just getting up but was again hit with Skull bash.

Regirock used Hammer Arm on Mega Blastoise, "Blastoise reply with Focus Blast." Both the attacks connected and the pokemons were thrown back.

Regirock fired an Hyper beam at Mega Blastoise, "Blastoise quick use Substitute and then full power Hydro Cannon."

Mega Blastoise created a substitute of himself who was hit with Hyper beam and then it used Hydro Cannon which finally took down Regirock. Harry wasted no time and captured Regirock with a Legendary Ball. Harry said, "I think I'll try to get all the Regi's and then try to find the bigger one Regigigas." Daphne said, "It will be hard to find them especially Regigigas." Luna said, "If they want to be caught, they will meet you." Harry nodded as they headed forward on their Journey.

On their way to Battle Arena Harry decided to visit Saffron city first and then head to the Battle Arena, the group encountered a shiny Arcanine and it's daughter Growlithe. Luna was able to talk with her and caught the shiny Arcanine whereas Daphne caught the Growlithe. They finally reached Saffron city and after checking up their pokemon in pokemon centre they headed to the Saffron Gym to meet Sabrina.

When Sabrina saw them she said, "Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass it's good to see you again." She then looked at Luna, "Luna Lovegood it's nice to meet you, you are very powerful I also like your control over your psychic powers. I think you will be able to help Daphne when she comes face to face with her power."

Luna replied in her usual way, "It's nice to meet you too and I'll surely help Daphne when time comes."

Sabrina was still the same cold person as ever but Luna still made her smile.

Sabrina said, "How is your friend Mewtwo doing?" This shocked Harry and Daphne. Harry asked, "How?"

Sabrina replied, "When you were travelling in kanto a year ago, I sensed a strong psychic presence in Viridian city but when I met you I knew that you would be the one to deal with it. Lance made a mistake when he called me to make Giovanni talk, I got through his mind and found about Mewtwo. Then I subtly checked Lance mind and I got to know that you have caught him and he will be training with Mew."

Harry understood, it's always hard to hide something from psychics, thank Arceus Voldemort isn't in his full power. Harry told her about the massage he got from Mew and what happened in their school. Sabrina reply was, "I don't know about the massage but I feel like you will get the meaning of that massage in your journey through Kanto for the Frontier Brain Challenge." Sabrina was in her usual cold self but Luna still managed to make her laugh with her comments. They stayed in Saffron city for few hours and then continued towards Battle Arena.

They reached the pokemon Centre near Battle Arena where they met Scott, "Ready to take on the battle Arena Harry." Harry replied, "Sure do." Scott said, "The Battle Arena is manged by the Frontier Brain, Arena Tycoon Greta, the Battle Arena is a dojo actually and Greta love to fight with fighting types." Harry said, "Then I'll go for a bit of overkill." Scott asked, "What do you mean?" Harry just said, "I have a pokemon that is the best against fighting types."

When they reached the Battle Arena, they were blocked by a big gate. Daphne said, "What's the meaning of the gate." Scott said, "You have to announce yourself to enter the Battle Arena." Scott stepped forward and shouted loudly, "We challenge you to a battle." The door opened as a female voice said, "And we accept." The door opened up and the group saw a girl training many others in karate style. The girl stepped forward and said, "The Battle Arena welcomes you, I am the Frontier Brain, Arena Tycoon Greta. Hoish." She said giving a fighting pose. Harry stepped forward, "I am the challenger and I am here to get my second Frontier Symbol." Greta shouted, "Spin the wheel." Harry asked, "What?"

To Harry's amazement a wheel came out from inside the floor, it had 6 partitions. Two opposite partitions were the same, there were two partitions with single dot, two with double dot and the last two with triple dot. Greta said, "You have to spin the wheel, if the red markers stop on the single dot then battle will be one on one, I it stops in double dot then our battle will be two on two. Finally, if it stops at three dots then our battle will be three on three." Harry nodded in understanding and spin the wheel, the wheel stopped as the marker pointed on the double dot. "So, its two on two."

Harry and Greta stood on the opposite side of the battlefield as Referee announced, "This Frontier Battle will be a two on two pokemon battle between the Arena Tycoon Greta and the challenger Harry Potter of Atlantis. Trainers release your pokemon, let the battle begin."

Greta started first, "Hariyama let's begin."

Harry said, "let's end this battle quickly, Misdreavus come out."

Scott said, "So that's what Harry was talking about going for overkill. Misdreavus is a Ghost type so it is immune to fighting type or normal type moves."

Daphne said, "Yes, also Hariyama doesn't know Foresight so Misdreavus is the best choice to beat Hariyama without breaking a sweat."

Harry started, "Mean look Misdreavus. Then Perish Song" Misdreavus used Mean Look on Hariyama making it unable to switch out."

Greta said, "Shit, Hariyama Heavy slam." Hariyama slammed on Misdreavus but it didn't damage her much.

Harry called out, "Misdreavus Confuse Ray."

Greta shouted, "Focus Hariyama, use Feint Attack." To Harry's amazement Hariyama was able to fight off the confusion and hit Misdreavus with Feint Attack.

Harry said, "Misdreavus use psychic." The psychic attack hit Hariyama.

Greta said, "This is our last attack Hariyama, Iron Head."

"Misdreavus dodge it with Substitute." Misdreavus dodged the Iron Head by using Substitute. Hariyama fell down unconscious due to Perish song.

Referee shouted, "Hariyama is unable to battle. Arena Tycoon Greta chose your last pokemon."

Greta said, "Hoish, you had me in a disadvantage Harry but not anymore, Medicham come out."

Harry said, "Misdreavus Perish song again."

Greta called out, "Close your ears don't listen to it."

Harry shouted, "What? is that possible." To his amazement it was Medicham simply closed off her ears and concentrated on not hearing the Peris song.

Harry said, "Now, that is the first time I have seen anyone counter Perish Song. You learn something new every day, return Misdreavus. Greta, I was planning on using my Spiritomb but you have taught me something new for that I will fight you with my own fighting type."

Daphne said, "Thank Arceus, Harry has been using that move far too much since Silver conference, finally we got a way to counter it."

Scott replied, "Greta isn't a Frontier Brain for nothing, she has trained her Medicham to focus on single things very well that's why her Medicham was able to remain unaffected from Perish Song. Now, Spiritomb would have been a good choice but another fighting type will be good."

Harry called out, "Lucario lend me your aura."

Greta nodded, "Medicham High Jump Kick."

"Lucario Counter." The super powerful fighting move hit Lucario but he hit back Medicham with Double Power using Counter.

"Medicham Force Palm."

"Lucario dodge it with Extreme Speed and use Aura Sphere." Lucario dodged the Focus Punch and hit Medicham with an Aura Sphere.

"Medicham Rock Slide."

"Lucario Dragon Pulse." The Dragon Pulse cut through the rocks and hit Medicham."

Greta said, "Your Lucario is very powerful so I will show you my full power. Medicham Mega Evolve."

Harry looked at Mega Medicham and said, "Good, let me show you my power then. Lucario Mega Evolve."

Greta said, "Now it's going to be fun, battle between two mega evolved fighting types. Medicham Fire Punch."

Harry said, "Lucario show her your speed, dodge that Fire Punch and hit it with a Blaze kick." Mega Lucario sidestepped the Fire Punch and hit Mega Medicham with Blaze Kick which threw her back.

Harry said, "Lucario Aura Sphere barrage."

Greta called out, "Medicham defend with Rock Tomb."

Mega Lucario attacked Mega Medicham with continuous Aura Spheres which broke through the rocks produced by Mega Medicham to defend herself and hit her.

Greta shouted, "Medicham Dynamic Punch go."

Harry replied, "Lucario Detect and hit her back with Focus Punch." Mega Lucario dodged the Dynamic Punch with Detect and nailed Mega Medicham with Focus Punch.

Medicham still got up as Greta commanded again, "Hyper Beam now."

Harry shouted, "Lucario dodge it with Extreme Speed and then Close Punches."

Greta asked in confusion, "What's Close Punches?" But then she saw Mega Lucario dodge the Hyper Beam and hit Mega Medicham with a combination of random Punch attacks with Close Combat.

Harry replied, "It's the combination of Close combat with many other random moves like Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Drain Punch, Low Kick, Blaze Kick and Focus Punch." Mega Medicham was in no condition to fight but she still stood up to Harry's amazement.

Harry said, "I have to give it to your Medicham Greta she is resilient but it's time to end this with another move I created on my own. Lucario time to end this, Aura Storm."

Greta shouted "Medicham Protect."

Mega Medicham used protect but Mega Lucario Aura Storm broke through it and hit her which finally knocked her out.

Referee declared, "Medicham is unable to battle so the winner is the challenger, Harry Potter from Atlantis."

Greta came forward, "It was a wonderful challenge Harry, as a proof of your victory I give you the Guts Symbol." Harry thanked her and put the symbol in the Portfolio. Scott said, "Harry your next battle for symbol number three will be in Battle Dome, it's just south of lavender town." Harry said, "Thanks Scott, I'll see you there tomorrow."

Next day Harry, Daphne and Luna teleported to Lavender town for Harry's third Battle Frontier symbol. When Harry and his two other friends headed towards the battle dome they were suddenly surrounded by number of reporters asking so many questions at a single time that Harry couldn't understand a single one. Thankfully Scott was able to intervene and say, "All the questions will be answered in the press conference."

When Harry was away from the reporters he said, "Wow, what a welcome. Tucker sure is famous if they are hounding a challenger like that." Scott nodded, "He sure is, but you can also say he is a Drama Queen. Let's get going." Harry and Scott sat on the press conference Scott announced, "If anybody has a question please raise your hands." All of them raised hands and shouted, "I do." Scott said, "Please one at a time." One of the reporters stood up and asked, "You have won two Frontier symbols, you also won the Indigo League and Silver Conference. Can you tell us secret of success?" Harry answered, "Well, there's no secret of success as you say it, it's just Hard Work and sometimes a bit of luck." One reporter stood up, "You are from Atlantis, most of the children from there go to Hogwarts like you do too, what made you challenge the other regional leagues then."

Harry replied, "You must know that Atlantis pokemon league is the toughest league in comparison to other regions, there are many set of rules and requirements, there are very few trainers who are able to qualify from outside regions. I wanted to get in battling a bit early you can say, so I started in Kanto at age 10 and I came to love travelling having adventures. That's why the very next year I participated in Johto League, also I am heading to Hoenn in the summer."

Another reporter stood up, "What are your views on the Dome Ace Tucker?" Harry answered, "Well I have never met him before but if he is a Frontier Brain he sure will be a great challenge for me and looking at his fan followings I am sure he is a very good trainer." Another stood up, "Mr Potter what are your views on being called the Boy-Who-lived in Atlantis." Harry looked at the reporter, "Really Miss Skeeter you have followed me here, is the Daily prophet out of news items or good reporters. Please I am here for my Battle Frontier challenges not to earn silly titles like the one you just said." The other reported started laughing at Rita Skeeter as she sat down with Huff. There were few other questions after which Scott finally took Harry away.

Scott, Daphne and Luna entered the stadium stands, Daphne said "This is quite a crowd, it can be compared to a League finals crowd." Scott smiled, "Tucker is a great trainer but he is an ultimate entertainer as well, he always puts a good show. With all the cheering fans, some challengers often outdo themselves."

Luna said, "It won't be a big problem from Harry, he has seen and fought in bigger crowds than this. Hell, he is a Quidditch player, he can catch the Snitch such a fast small ball, with all the other players attacking him and the crowd shouting." Scot nodded. Just then the lights shut off as the announcer announced.

"He won the Indigo League on his first year of journey, he went on to won the Orange League and then he set his sights on the Silver Conference and won that too. In addition, he is the youngest captain of Gryffindor Battle Team for Hogwarts Battle tournament for straight two years, respected and admired by friends and goes alike. His name is listed in the top and outstanding group of trainers of modern time, Hailing from Godric's Hollow from Atlantis a trainer who is always full of surprises, a challenger who has invaded the Battle Frontier with a vengeance. His name is Harry Potter." Harry entered with an explosion as the lights were focused on him. Daphne said, "That was quite an introduction."

Suddenly the lights shut off again as the Announcer continued, "A pokemon battle is a thing of rare beauty and such beauty needs a creator, a master who cares much about his fans as he does his craft. So, feast your eyes on the greatest display of talent The Battle Dome has to offer and welcome Tucker, your Dome Ace." Just then Harry saw a man probably Tucker hanging on ropes circling the stands. Tucker said, "Battle Frontier greetings to my dear friends, welcome to the Battle Dome, I am here to have a good time tell me about you." He said as he landed on the opposite side of Harry.

Daphne said, "You are right Scott, he is a Drama Queen. At least you got him if you ever need someone to do a promotion job." Scott said, "Not a bad idea, I never thought of it. He sure can do that job very well."

Tucker then said to Harry, "I welcome you my friend, here's to a battle that is worthy of this top-notch Tactic symbol." He said pointing at the image of the Tactic Symbol on the screen behind him. Tucker continued, "So our fighting theme for today's battle will be the hot but cool fusion of fire and water. Your opponents will be the fiery fleet footed Arcanine and Swampert the water and ground champions."

The referee came flying on a small platform, "Today's Battle Dome battle will be a double battle. The battle will be over when one of the opponents will lose both of their pokemon. All right Harry, since our frontier brain has revealed the identity of his pokemon you may do the same."

Harry nodded, "Sure you wanted a show I'll give you a show, Lycanroc Venusaur you are up."

Referee announced, "All four pokemon are present in the battle field so it's time to start the battle, let's go."

Harry said, "Tucker you may start."

Tucker bowed, "As you wish my friend, Tucker show your speed to the world use Extreme Speed."

"Lycanroc Rock Tomb, Venusaur Leaf Storm." The Rock Tomb stopped Arcanine as he lost his balance, the Leaf Storm was heading towards Arcanine when Tucker called.

"Go Swampert my guardian of iron. Protect Arcanine." Swampert jumped in front of Arcanine and used Protect to cancel the Leaf Storm.

Harry said, "So Arcanine is your attacker and Swampert is your defender, nice strategy but what if the defender can't defend. Lycanroc rock Climb. Venusaur wait for it, when Lycanroc finishes use Leaf Storm."

Lycanroc raised the field like a rock structure and ran towards the two pokemon on the top of the rock. Tucker said again "Swampert Protect your friend, Arcanine wait for it and then jump up to use Fire Blast on Venusaur."

But to Tucker's amazement Lycanroc broke through the protect like it wasn't there and smashed onto Swampert who then smashed onto Arcanine, then the two of the pokemon were hit by Venusaur Leaf Storm.

Tucker asked in amazement, "What happened?"

Harry grinned and said, "Surprised Tucker, you are not the only Top-Notch Tactician here. Lycanroc ability is No Guard, so the attacks will always land no barrier can protect it."

Tucker said, "I like your style, Swampert Hydro Pump on Lycanroc, let's use his own advantage to his downfall. Arcanine Fire Blast on Venusaur."

Harry said, "Not so fast, why are you in so much Hurry? Venusaur Solar Beam on that Hydro pump, Lycanroc stop that Fire Blast with Stone Edge."

Solar Beam overpowered the Hydro pump and hit Swampert, meanwhile the Fire Blast was blocked by Stone Edge which hit Arcanine.

Tucker frowned, "You are very powerful harry, but we will show you how powerful we are. Swampert mega evolve."

Harry said, "We are not far behind Tucker, Venusaur mega evolve."

Tucker commanded, "Swampert Ice Beam on Venusaur, Arcanine Extreme Speed on Lycanroc."

Harry said, "Venusaur Sludge Bomb on that Ice Beam, Lycanroc Counter."

The Ice Beam and Sludge Bomb cancelled each other, meanwhile Arcanine smashed onto Lycanroc with Extreme Speed but Lycanroc hit it back with Counter.

Tucker called out, "Swampert do it." Mega Swampert started collecting the moisture from the air and started creating a whirlpool of water above it.

Harry said, "I have seen that combination before, Lycanroc Stone Edge, Venusaur Frenzy Plant."

Tucker called out, "Arcanine defend Swampert with Overheat."

Arcanine Overheat was quite powerful, it cancelled out Frenzy plants and Stone Edge but he was still hit by some of it. "Now Swampert, catch them in the whirlpool." Mega Swampert brought the water from above and trapped Lycanroc and Mega Venusaur inside it. "Arcanine Fire Blast." The Fire Blast mixed up with the whirlpool.

Tucker said, "This is the foundation of my craft, the bedrock upon which everything I do, mixture of two opposite powers to achieve maximum damage, fire water fusion."

Harry said, "I have seen this attack before Tucker, thankfully I made a counter for it. Venusaur Petal Blizzard, Lycanroc Rock Throw." Mega Venusaur created a Petal Blizzard on the opposite direction of Whirlpool and Lycanroc added rock to it, this combination cancelled he fusion and goes on to hit Mega Swampert and Arcanine.

Harry said, "It's time for the finale, Venusaur Frenzy plant, Lycanroc stone Edge." The attacks hit the recovering Mega Swampert and Arcanine and knocked them out.

Referee announced, "Arcanine and Swampert are unable to continue, the winner of this Frontier Battle is the challenger Harry Potter of Atlantis."

The whole stadium was quiet in shock of Tucker loss, Tucker said, "That was quite a battle Harry you outsmarted me on my every move. Give him a big hand everyone." The audience started cheering again. Tucker came forward, "You proved that you are a Top-Notch Tactician, I give you the Tactic Symbol." Harry took his third Frontier symbol and headed for his next challenge The battle Pike.

 **AN: - Next will be the remaining four symbol matches.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite, Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal).**

 **Quilava, Heracross(M), Bayleef, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electivire, Kabutops, Luxio, Whiscash, Metang, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Phanpy, Lapras, Noibat, Spiritomb, Misdreavus.**

 **Moltres, Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Latias(M), Regirock.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Magcargo.**

 **Croconaw, Pinsir(M), Quilava, Marill, Bayleef, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Larvitar, Teddiursa, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magneton, Lairon, Bronzor, Ditto, Trapinch, Bagon, Amaura, Fearrow, Swablu, Growlithe.**

 **Articuno, Latios(M), Entei, Raikou, Suicune.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Torterra, Flygon, Roselia, Sceptile(M), Sharpedo(M), Ampharos(M), Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Unfezant, Scyther, Tropius, Starmie, Taillow, Horsea.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Gallade(M), Luxray, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Kadabra, Vaporeon, Helioptile, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dragonair, Dugtrio, Feebas, Pidgeotto, Tauros, Beldum, Beedrill(M).**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Infernape, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Fraxure, Bisharp, Deino, Espeon, Pinsir(M), Squirtle, Mudkip, Buneary.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie(M), Beedrill(M), Gengar(M), Pinsir(M), Slaking, Combusken, Skarmory, Pidgeotto, Pikachu, Zangoose, Buizel.**

 **Luna Lovegood =**

 **Gardevoir(M), Plusle, Minun, Starmie, Hydreigon, Slowking, Eevee, Camerupt(M), Cleffa, Jigglypuff, Arcanine.**


	35. Conquering The Battle Frontier

**Conquering The Battle Frontier**

Harry reached the Battle pike after two days of his battle in Battle Dome, he met Scott again near the gates of the Battle Pike. They met the Frontier Brain of Battle Pike, Pike Queen Lucy.

The battlefield was of water and Ground type. Referee called out, "This Frontier Battle will be a two on two pokemon battle between the Frontier Brain, Pike Queen Lucy and the challenger Harry Potter from Atlantis. Call out your pokemon and let's begin."

Lucy called out, "Seviper you are up."

Harry nodded, "Rhyperior, I choose you."

"Seviper Dragon Tail."

"Rhyperior Aqua Tail." Rhyperior heavy tail overpowered Seviper and threw it back.

Lucy frowned, "How did your Rhyperior learnt water type moves."

Harry replied, "I caught him in Safari Zone he was a Rhydon then swimming in the lake." Lucy replied, "Lucky you."

Harry said, "That I am, Rhyperior Rock Throw."

Lucy said, "Dig Seviper."

Harry grinned, "Just as I thought, Rhyperior Earthquake."

Lucy shouted, "Get out now." But Seviper was too late and was hit with Earthquake.

Harry said, "Rhyperior Drill Run."

Lucy just stood there just when Rhyperior was near Seviper she said, "Flamethrower." The Flamethrower hit Rhyperior with a great force and throwed it back.

Harry nodded, "I see, you have high attacking strategy but you don't work on defence that much. Nice style but can be ineffective many a times, Rhyperior Dragon Pulse."

Lucy called out, "Dodge it and use Flamethrower." Seviper dodged the Dragon Pulse and used Flamethrower.

Harry counted quickly, "Surf on that Flamethrower and use Thunder."

Rhyperior used Surf which was hit by Flamethrower and then thunder which hit its mark. The field on Rhyperior side was surrounded in fog due to the collision of fire and water.

Lucy said, "Be ready Seviper, they can attack from anywhere."

Harry said, "Rhyperior end this, Fire Blast." The Fire Blast took Seviper by surprise and knocked it out.

Referee announced, "Seviper is unable to battle. Pike Queen Lucy select your next pokemon."

Lucy called out, "Milotic come out. Use Hydro Pump Milotic."

Harry said, "Rock Tomb Rhyperior." But Milotic Hydro Pump was very powerful and it broke through the Rock Tomb and hit Rhyperior knocking it out.

Referee announced, "Rhyperior is unable to battle. Challenger select your next pokemon."

Harry called out, "Electivire. It's time to battle. Electivire Thunderbolt."

Lucy let the Thunderbolt hit and said, "Hydro Pump." The Hydro Pump hit Electivire but it quickly got up.

Harry said, "Just as I thought, high Offence and low Defence. Electivire Electric Terrain" Electivire used Electric Terrain on the field which damaged Milotic continuously and powered up Electric moves.

Lucy called out, "Milotic Twister."

Harry just said, "Protect and then use Shock Wave."

Electivire stopped the twister with protect and again charged up the field with Shock Wave.

Scott said, "That Harry, he is using Lucy's battle style against her."

Daphne nodded, "Electivire is very good at defence because he has trained to use protect multiple number of times like Tucker's Swampert, but Electivire is also a big attacking powerhouse. Harry is damaging Milotic slowly so that he can finish it in a single move."

Lucy said, "Hydro Pump Milotic."

Harry said, "Protect and Shock Wave again." Just as before Electivire cancelled Hydro Pump and used Shock wave.

Harry said, "You have a good offence but my Electivire is a defence monster and his offense is as good as his defence. I think it's time to end this Hyper Beam."

Lucy called out, "You too Milotic."

But Milotic was paralysed due to Shock Wave and was unable to attack, the Hyper Beam hit Milotic and knocked it out.

Referee announced, "Milotic is unable to battle. So, the winner of this battle is Harry Potter."

Lucy gave Harry the Luck symbol for winning the Battle, Scott tell them that the next Frontier Brain is in Metallica Island part of the Seafoam Islands.

Harry took three more days to reach the Battle Palace in Metallica Island, meanwhile he trained his pokemon for the upcoming challenges. He was planning to use Greninja in the next battle, also Noibat, Quilava, Phanpy and Bayleef evolved into Noivern, Typhlosion, Donphan and Meganium respectively. When they reached on the island Scott was already there, "Hey you three, I want to meet the Frontier Brain of the Battle Palace, Palace Maven Spenser." Spenser said, "Hello everyone I am the Palace Maven Spenser, welcome to Battle Palace."

Scott said, "Harry this battle will be a bit different, it will be a three on three battle the referee will be this guy Gemero." A droid came over and said, "Greetings everyone I'll be the referee for this match." Scott said, "This is my pal Gemero, it can move under high speed even under water and his camera focus can take 100 frames per second." Harry asked, "Why do we need a speedy droid to act as a referee." Spenser replied, "Because the Battlefield is the whole jungle the cliff you are seeing will just be the starting point, we will be doing a lot of running around so we need Gemero to act as Referee."  
Harry nodded, "Where are the balloons, I want to fly up in the air." Spenser said, "You are a psychic ehe, the Balloons are this way come on."

Luna, Scott and Daphne were up in the air on a hot air balloon seeing the match on a screen which was recorded by Gemero. Gemero announced, "This battle will be a three on three pokemon battle between Palace Maven Spenser and the challenger Harry Potter, bring out your pokemons andlet the battle begin."

Spenser called out, "I will start this battle, Go Shiftry."

Harry said, "Shiftry huh, well Noivern I chose you."

Spenser said, "Noivern huh, it looks young. No matter Shiftry into the forest."

Harry said, "Go after Shiftry and use Dragon Claw Noivern."

Shiftry ran into the forest but Noivern was faster and it got to Shiftry and hit him with a Dragon Claw, Spenser and Harry also ran after there pokemon.

"Shiftry Rock Slide." The rocks hit Noivern damaging it.

"Noivern Sky Attack." The Sky Attack hit Shiftry, Harry quickly called out, "Boomburst Noivern."

Spenser called out, "Double Team Shiftry." The Boomburst missed.

Harry called out, "Noivern use sound waves to find the real one and hit it with Boomburst." This time Noivern found the real Shiftry using sound waves and used Boomburst on him. Spenser called him to dodge but Shiftry was hit with Boomburst and got knocked out.

Gemero called out, "Shiftry is unable to battle, the winner is Noivern. Palace Maven call out your next pokemon."

Spenser said, "Well, Claydol it's time to battle."

Harry called out, "Noivern Boomburst go."

Spenser replied, "Dodge it Claydol and use Stone Edge." Claydol easily dodged the Boomburst and hit Noivern with Stone Edge which knocked out Noivern.

Harry said, "Wow that Claydol is powerful, to take down Noivern in a single attack. Return Noivern, you did great for your first real competitive battle."

Gemero called out, "Noivern is unable to battle, the winner is Claydol. Challenger call out your next pokemon."

Harry said, "Heracross you are up."

Spenser commanded, "Claydol Psybeam." The Psybeam hit Heracross and throwed it back.

"Heracross Night Slash go."

"Claydol try to dodge it." Claydol tried to dodge but Heracross was fast and he hit Claydol with Night Slash.

"Claydol Stone Edge." This time Heracross was unable to dodge and was hit with Stone Edge.

Harry said, "Heracross Claydol is strong so we have to get stronger, mega evolve."

Spenser said, "My, I have seen Mega Heracross before but never battled it. Claydol Psychic"

Harry called out, "Heracross dodge it and then use Aerial Ace."

Mega Heracross was faster than before, it dodged the Psychic Attack and nailed Claydol with Aerial Ace.

"Claydol Zen Headbutt."

"Heracross Megahorn." The two powerful attacks connected but Mega Heracross was much powerful and he overpowered Zen Headbutt to hit Claydol and knocked it out.

Gemero called out, "Claydol is unable to battle, the winner is Mega Heracross. Palace Maven call out your next pokemon."

Spenser nodded, "Venusaur come on out."

Harry said, "Heracross come back, I have someone else to fight the last battle. Greninja it's time."

Spenser nodded, "Harry we should rest for a bit, this much running is making this old man feel his age." Venusaur used his vines to bring out some bananas from a nearby tree. Spenser took some of them and gave the others to Harry and Greninja.

Up in the air Scott gave Daphne and Luna a fruit basket while taking an apple from it, "Have some, this is a good battle I am getting hungry just by seeing them." Luna and Daphne nodded and started eating fruits from the basket.

After the short break, the battle started again. Spenser called out, "Razor Leaf."

"Greninja Double Team." Harry replied.

Greninja used Double Team to dodge the Razor leaf. Spenser commanded, "Venusaur use Power Whip and knock out the duplicates with the real one." The power Whip swept through the Greninja duplicates and hit the real Greninja.

"Venusaur Energy Ball."

"Greninja Water Shuriken." The Energy ball headed towards Greninja but the Water Shuriken cut it in half destroying it mid way.

"Greninja Aerial Ace." Greninja ran quickly towards Venusaur and hit it with Aerial Ace. Harry gave no time to Venusaur and said, "Greninja use cut." The cut hit Venusaur and throwed it back.

Spenser said, "Well let's take it up a notch, Venusaur mega evolve."

Harry said, "I was thinking you would do that, Greninja Double Team and use cut again."

Spenser replied, "Venusaur Frenzy Plant." Mega Venusaur used Frenzy Plant, Greninja either dodged them or cut through it.

Spenser said, "Now he is in Position, Leaf Storm. Venusaur." Mega Venusaur sent Greninja flying with Leaf Storm.

Harry said, "Greninja we have to get much more stronger." Greninja nodded and started transforming into Meta Greninja which was still incomplete.

Spenser said, "Whoa what is that? I have never seen anything like it."

Harry said, "It's called Bond Phenomenon Spenser, my Greninja is special, let me show you. Greninja Aerial Ace."

The speed at which Greninja moved surprised Spenser, Meta Greninja hit Mega Venusaur with Aerial Ace and sent it back flying. Spenser said. "What power and speed. Venusaur Frenzy Plant go."

Harry called out, "Greninja dodge those frenzy plants, and use Aerial Ace."

Meta Greninja dodged all the Frenzy plants and headed towards Mega Venusaur. "Venusaur use Protect." Greninja smashed on to the Protect barrier and nearly broke it.

Harry called out, "We need to get Faster and Faster, Double Team and go in with cut."

"Venusaur use Protect again." But this time Meta Greninja destroyed the protect barrier and hit Mega Venusaur with cut.

"Venusaur, Leaf Storm." Spenser shouted.

"Greninja we need to be more stronger, dodge it and use Aerial Ace." Meta Greninja dodged the Leaf storm by jumping into the air, the water vortex around it finally settled down into a Big Water Shuriken on his back, it's ears were black and the throne shape on his head changed from blue to red. Harry and Greninja Have finally achieved the Meta Greninja transformation. Meta Greninja nailed Mega Venusaur with an Aerial Ace knocking it out.

Gemero called out, "Venusaur is unable to battle, the winner is Greninja. So, the victory of this battle goes to harry Potter of Atlantis."

Scott, Daphne and Luna came down, "That was something Harry, Daphne told me about your Meta Greninja that is incredible. Keep up the good work."

Spenser, "Yes the bond between the both of you is very strong. Here the Spirit Symbol, the proof of your win in Battle Palace."

After getting his fifth Frontier symbol, Harry and his friends were headed toward Battle Tower for his sixth Symbol. After taking a few says to train Harry with Luna and Daphne reached Battle Tower, where Scott was waiting for them. "Ah I was thinking that you will not come today. Let's get inside." The Battle Tower was huge 100 floor building. They met a girl with short violet hair that very much seemed to be a boy, "Hey I am the Salon Maiden Anabel and the Frontier Brain of this Battle Tower. It's nice to see you again Scott." Scott, "You too Anabel, I have a challenger for you today this is Harry Potter." Anabel nodded, "I know, I have been keeping tracks of Regional leagues and you have won two leagues in a row. I accept your challenge."

Referee announced, "This Frontier Battle will be a three on three Pokemon Battle between the Salon Maiden Anabel and the challenger Harry Potter from Atlantis. No substitutions are allowed, release your pokemon and let the battle begin."

Anabel stated first, "Espeon come to my side."

Harry said, "Spiritomb, I choose you."

Espeon hit Spiritomb with Shadow ball, Harry looked at it and said, "Telepathy no problem. Spiritomb Dark Pulse."

Espeon tried to dodge but was hit with Dark Pulse. Espeon sent another Shadow ball at Spiritomb.

Harry said, "Dodge it and use Silver Wind." The bug type attack hit Espeon.

Espeon used Dazzling Gleam which hit its mark, "Spiritomb end this Foul Play." The Foul Play hit Espeon and it was knocked out.

Referee announced, "Espeon is unable to battle, Salon Maiden select your next pokemon."

Anabel recalled Espeon and called out Alakazam, Alakazam then mega evolved to Mega Alakazam.

Harry saw that Spiritomb was still damaged from the attacks of Espeon, "Spiritomb use Destiny Bond." The Destiny Bond hit its mark.

Harry could see Anabel didn't like the way the battle was going, Mega Alakazam used Miracle eye and then hit Spiritomb with Psychic.

Harry called out, "Spiritomb Dark Pulse." But Mega Alakazam teleported to dodge and hit Spiritomb with ice Punch. Spiritomb was knocked out and Alakazam too fell due to Destiny Bond.

Referee called out, "Both pokemons are unable to battle, trainers let out your next pokemon."

Anabel released her Metagross and mega evolved it.

Harry called out, "Absol come out, mega Evolve."

"Absol let's start with Perish Song." Mega Absol used Perish song.

Mega Metagross used Meteor Mash but Harry called out, "Fly up to dodge it and hit it with Megahorn." Megahorn hit Mega Metagross and send it back.

Mega Metagross hit Mega Absol with Hammer Arm, "Absol Bite."

Mega Absol used bite on Mega Metagross but he fought it off and used Meteor mash again which hit Mega Absol this time.

Mega Absol was still not knocked out but Mega Metagross fell down due to Perish Song.

Referee declared, "Metagross is unable to battle, the winner is Absol. So the winner of this Frontier Battle is Harry Potter from Atlantis."

Anabel said, "Good battle Harry, you had me in a corner with type disadvantage. Here's the proof of your win in the Battle Tower, The Ability Symbol." Harry took the Ability Symbol from Anabel.

Scott said, "Good going Harry, now you just need to face Brandon in the Battle Pyramid, it's near Pewter city for now." Daphne asked, "For now?" Scott just grinned, "You'll find out when you see it."

Harry, Daphne and Luna were heading towards the pewter city, Harry and Luna caught a Swablu each. The Swablu were hungry and when harry offered them food the whole pack of Swablu and Altaria started chowing on it happily, two of the Swablu decided to join Harry and Luna as Daphne already had one.

" **Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon. Swablu loves cleanliness and is quick to wipe off any unclean surface with its cotton-like wings.**

 **Abilities- Natural Cure, Cloud Nine.**

 **This Swablu is a female. It knows- Peck, Astonish, Sing, Fury Attack, Disarming Voice, Mist, Take Down, Cotton Guard, Dragon Pulse, Perish Song, Moonblast, Twister, Dazzling Gleam, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace.**

 **Egg moves- Agility, Dragon Rush, Feather Dance, Haze, Hyper Voice, Roost."**

Harry also found out about the Geo Magnetic problems happening in the area. Luna said, "I am sensing a strong psychic power." They headed toward the area from where Luna got the psychic presence, it was inside a cave a big rock looking like a meteorite.

Harry climbed up on the Meteorite and aura scanned the area, he felt the presence of a strong psychic pokemon. Harry said, "Whoever you are, you can come out. We'll not harm you." Harry waited for a few moments when a portal opened up and from it came a Deoxys. Harry reached out through Aura, 'Hey Deoxys my name is Harry and down there are my friends Luna and Daphne. What are you doing here?' Deoxys replied, 'I am lonely, I came from Space, it was cold very cold and silent for so long. Then I woke up to an explosion when I landed here, I tried to get away but I can't go far from this meteorite. I can't destroy it too it's very strong.' Harry asked, 'You came with the Meteorite?' Deoxys replied, 'Yes I am very lonely here.' Harry replied, 'Don't Worry I'll help you destroy this meteorite so that you can be free. I have someone who has the power to do that.' Harry climbed down the meteorite and told both Luna and Daphne what Deoxys said. Daphne replied, "That meteorite is the cause of Geo Magnetic problems here, I think." Harry said, "Luna Daphne you two get far away from here. I am going to Blast Burn that Meteorite with Mega Charizard Z." Daphne nodded as they both teleported away.

Harry took out Charizard and mega evolved him, "Charizard that Meteorite has trapped Deoxys in here, we need to destroy it use Blast Burn to destroy it." Charizard nodded, "Deoxys can you please get in your defence mode and use Safeguard to protect us." Deoxys nodded. Mega Charizard hit that Meteorite with a powerful Blast Burn. The Meteorite explode and the explosion was big Deoxys used Safeguard in his Defence form to save them. Suddenly Harry got a call from Daphne in his Poke Gear, "Harry are you all right? There was a big explosion there." Harry replied, "I am okay Daph, Deoxys used Safeguard to save us and the explosion was due to the Meteorite exploding after Charizard Blast Burn. I'll see you in a minute."

Harry then recalled Charizard and turned to Deoxys, 'What will you do now Deoxys?' Deoxys looked at him and said, 'Can I come with you? I don't want to be lonely anymore. Also, I want to become strong like your pokemon Charizard.' Harry nodded, 'Sure you can come with me.' Harry then used a Legendary ball to catch Deoxys. He scanned Deoxys through his poke gear.

" **Deoxys the DNA pokemon, The DNA of a space virus underwent a sudden mutation upon exposure to a laser beam and resulted in Deoxys. The crystalline organ on this Pokémon's chest appears to be its brain. It has Four different forms- Normal Form, Defence Form, Attack Form and Speed Form.**

 **This Deoxys is Genderless, it knows- Wrap, Teleport, Pursuit, Psychic, Zen Headbutt, Psycho Shift, Cosmic Power, Psycho Boost, Hyper Beam, Night Shade, Superpower, Zap Cannon, Spikes, Amnesia, Iron Defence, Recover, Counter, Mirror Coat, Double Team, Agility, Extreme Speed, Reflect."**

Harry nodded, "You got a good move set we just need to add more versatile attacks or moves." With that he released Deoxys to teleport him to Daphne and Luna.

When they reached Pewter City they directly headed for the Battle Pyramid, Harry saw a natural pitfall and they got around it to see a man coming from underground the cave. Harry asked, "What were you doing inside there, the rock near that way is very weak. It will break if anyone stand on it I think." The man nodded and looked at the rocks, "Yes you are right, I'll have to put a sign here so that no idiot goes inside it." Luna said, "It's the rune of empire of Pokelantis down below, it's king was famous for trying to catch Ho-Oh. The king was still a genius he somehow saved his spirit in a sphere located in the throne room underground, so that someone touches it and he will be able to possess that person to continue his work." The man said, "Are you sure? Are you a psychic?" Luna nodded and said smilingly, "Yes to both Brandon, also don't pick up that sphere with your hands, use a strong pokemon attack and destroy it."

Harry said, "Wait you are Brandon, I am Harry this is Daphne and the one that warned you is Luna." Brandon said, "Nice to meet you, also thank you Luna for your warning." Luna just smiled, "I just helped you because I knew, also I think you can help my friends here to find some answers." Suddenly a Large Aircraft in the shape of Pyramid came and landed a bit away from them. Harry said, "So that's why Scott said that Battle Pyramid is here for now, it can fly around that is awesome. I'll tell you Brandon if someone gives me this thing, I don't need to be a member of The Elite Four." Brandon smiled, "So you are the new challenger I heard about, I love exploring ruins and travelling so the spot of Elite Four didn't sit well with me. You should go and wait in the Battle Pyramid while I destroy that Orb." The three nodded as they headed for the Battle Pyramid.

The group reached the Battle Pyramid just as Scott arrived, Harry told him where is Brandon and what he was doing. Brandon came back after an hour ready and was ready to battle.

Referee announced, "This Frontier Battle will be a full six on six pokemon battle between Battle Pyramid Frontier Brain, Pyramid King Brandon and his challenger Harry Potter from Atlantis."

Brandon said, "I heard that you are very good, I want to see what you are made of. Are you any different from any other trainer that came here before you? Dusknoir come to my aide."

Harry said, "You will see for yourself Brandon why I am different from them. Zoroark I choose you. Use Foresight."

"Dusknoir Will-O-Wisp."

Harry told Zoroark, 'Listen carefully, create an illusion of yourself getting hit by that attack, use an illusion of constant double team. Attack regularly with Dark Pulse, Feint Attack and Night Daze.' Then he said loudly, "Playtime."

Brandon watched as the illusion was hit with the will-o-wisp and then it used Double team and hit Dusknoir with Dark Pulse.

Brandon called out, "Dusknoir repeated shadow ball take out the copies." But to his amazement the Shadow balls passed through the double team meanwhile Dusknoir was hit by Feint Attack and a Night Daze.

Harry called, "Now girl Hyper beam."

Brandon frowned, "Dusknoir Destiny Bond." The Hyper Beam hit Dusknoir who was affected by the normal type move due to Foresight and knocked it out, but Zoroark also fell down due to destiny bond.

Referee announced, "Both Dusknoir and Zoroark are unable to battle, trainers chose your next pokemon."

Harry said, "I'll go next, Greninja it's time."

Brandon said, "Well we will have a battle of Ninjas, Ninjask come out."

"Ninjask Sandstorm." Ninjask created a Sandstorm.

"Greninja Water Sport." Greninja covered the whole field with water which cancelled out the sandstorm.

"Greninja use Hydro Pump."

"Ninjask dodge it then Aerial Ace." Ninjask dodged the Hydro Pump and hit Greninja with an Aerial Ace.

"Ninjask use X-Scissor."

"Greninja double team then Water Shuriken." Ninjask hit a copy of Greninja but was hit with multiple Water Shuriken.

"Greninja Aerial Ace now." Greninja didn't let Ninjask get straight and hit it with Aerial Ace which knocked out Ninjask.

Referee announced, "Ninjask is unable to battle, Pyramid King select your next pokemon."

Brandon called out, "Solrock come out."

Harry recalled Greninja, "Venusaur, I choose you. Mega Evolve Venusaur."

"Solrock use Confusion then Acrobatics."

Mega Venusaur was confused and Solrock hit it with Acrobatics.

Harry called out, "Venusaur snap out of it and use Petal Blizzard."

Brandon said, "Solrock Light Screen."

Mega Venusaur finally broke through Confusion and used Petal Blizzard which hit Solrock but damage was reduced by Light Screen.

Brandor said out loud, "Solrock finish this Flare Blitz."

Mega Venusaur got no time to dodge and was hit with a very powerful Flare Blitz which knocked it out.

Harry looked dumbfounded, such a powerful Flare Blitz that knocked out Mega Venusaur.

Referee announced, "Venusaur is unable to battle, Challenger select your next pokemon."

Harry nodded, "Greninja I choose you. That Solrock is strong Greninja it knocked out Mega Venusaur that easily, we need to get stronger for this, let's go." With that Greninja started to transform into Meta Greninja.

Brandon said, "I have heard about this Meta Greninja from Scott and Spenser, I thought you will transform in your battle with Ninjask but no matter. Solrock Solar Beam."

Harry said, "Greninja Mat Block and then hit Solrock with Hydro Cannon."

Solrock's Solar Beam hit the Mat like structure which helped Meta Greninja remain unharmed, Meta Greninja hit Solrock with Hydro Cannon which knocked Solrock out.

Referee announced, "Solrock is unable to battle, Pyramid King select your next pokemon."

Brandon said, "It's time to battle Regice."

Harry said, "Brandon I was thinking about using my own legendries against you but then my first team of 6 pokemons haven't battle together in a long time and they love challenges. One of them had already beaten 3 legendries and one of them was the master of Regi Trio Regigigas, my Charizard has beaten Regigigas twice. That's why the other 5 were getting angsty, so here we are."

Brandon was shocked but still said, "If what you said is true then my Regis will have finally gotten a challenge. So, Harry give me everything you got."

"Greninja Night Slash." Night Slash hit Regice but didn't do much damage.

Brandon called out, "Regice use Hail."

Harry shouted, "Greninja Gunk Shot quick." Regice was hit with the Gunk Shot and got poisoned.

Brandon said, "Nice strategy, you used Gunk Shot to decrease Regice health while he is getting energy from Hail. Regice Blizzard." The Blizzard hit its mark and it also froze the battlefield.

Harry said, "Let's get some help from that Hail just like Regice, use Role Play." Now Meta Greninja was also healing with the Hail Storm.

Brandon commanded, "Thunderbolt Regice." The thunderbolt hit Meta Greninja.

Harry said, "Damn he is strong, Greninja Aerial Ace." The Aerial Ace hit Regice and throwed it back.

"Regice Ice Beam." The Ice Beam hit Meta Greninja and froze him in an ice block. "Use Hyper Beam."

Harry called out, "Greninja you have to get out of there, you are strong Greninja break those ice and dodge that Hyper Beam." Meta Greninja was struggling to break the ice but then the Water Shuriken on his back grew much bigger and broke through the ice, Meta Greninja jumped up just as Hyper Beam was about to hit.

Harry shouted, "Yes, good work Greninja, now finish this with Aerial Ace and then Hydro Canon."

Regice was unable to move after using Hyper Beam for a moment, meta Greninja used that moment to hit Regice with Aerial Ace and then Hydro Cannon, which knocked out Regice.

Referee shouted, "Regice is unable to battle, Pyramid King select your next pokemon."

Brandon said, "Registeel it's your turn."

Harry saw that Greninja wasn't doing well, "Greninja return please, you have done a great job." Greninja nodded and returned to his ball.

Harry called out, "Let's deal with Steel with Steel. Lucario come out."

Harry said, "Lucario no pulling back, Registeel will be very strong we will have to give everything we got. Lucario Mega Evolve."

Brandon said, "This battle is getting more and more interesting. Registeel Bulldoze."

Harry called out, "Lucario don't let it hit, jump up high and hit Registeel with a High Jump Kick."

Mega Lucario jumped up in the air towards Registeel without getting any damage from Bulldoze and hit Registeel with a super effective High Jump Kick.

Brandon said, "Don't let it get away, hit it with Superpower." Mega Lucario was hit with Superpower that sent it back flying.

"Registeel Hammer Arm."

"Lucario Extreme speed, dodge it. Then use Close Combat with Fire Punch and Blaze Kick." Mega Lucario ran towards Registeel with Extreme Speed and dodged the incoming Hammer Arm and used Close Combat on Registeel with Fire Punch and Blaze Kicks.

"Registeel Hammer Arm again." This time the Hammer Arm connected with Mega Lucario.

"Lucario Aura Sphere Barrage." Registeel was hit with Multiple Aura Spheres but was still standing although it was looking badly hurt.

"Registeel end this Focus Punch."

"Lucario get out of there." But it was too late, Registeel hit Mega Lucario with Focus Punch.

Mega Lucario still had some fight left within him, he tried to stand up but fell on his knees. Harry said, "Stand up Lucario, we can do this. We will win this, stand up and use Aura Storm." Mega Lucario somehow stood up and gathered aura in his hands and released the Aura Storm towards Registeel.

Brandon shouted, "Use Protect Registeel." But the Protect was of no use as the attack broke through the Protect and hit Registeel knocking it out of the battle.

Brandon returned Registeel. Harry also said, "Return Lucario, you have given everything you got. I am proud of you." With that he returned Lucario.

Referee shouted, "Registeel is unable to battle, Pyramid King select your last pokemon."

Brandon shouted, "Regirock get ready for battle."

Harry said, "It's finally your turn my friend, go Dragonite."

Brandon started, "Regirock Sandstorm."

Harry replied, "Fly up and use Rain Dance." Dragonite flew up from the Sandstorm and used Rain Dance, the water from the rain settled down the Sandstorm and hit Regirock too.

"Regirock Stone Edge." The Stone Edge hit Dragonite who was in the air.

"Dragonite Hydro pump." The Hydro pump hit it's mark and weaken the rock type pokemon.

"Regirock Thunder. Follow it up with Ice Punch."

The Thunder hit Dragonite which was followed up by Ice Punch from Regirock.

Dragonite got up as Harry said, "Dragonite Twister then use Ice Aqua Jet."

Dragonite used Twister on Regirock and then used Aqua Jet which was then frozen by an ice Punch and smashed onto Regirock.

"Regirock Hyper Beam." The Hyper Beam hit Dagonite full force.

Harry caked out, "Dragonite you okay Buddy." Dragonite got up and nodded. "Dragonite use Whirlpool. Then Fire Blast."

Regirock was trapped in the Fire and Water Fusion Harry said, "Thanks Tucker for that move."

Brandon nodded, "Yes it's one of his most powerful combination, Regirock stay Strong and use Focus Blast to break through it."

"Dragonite end this, Hyper beam." Harry shouted.

The Hyper Beam hit Regirock and knocked it out.

Referee shouted, "Regirock is unable to battle, winner is Dragonite. The victory of this battle goes to Harry Potter from Atlantis."

Harry cheered, "Yes we did it, thanks Dragonite. Get some rest."

Brandon came forward and said, "Thank you Harry for that battle, it has been quite some time since someone defeated me. I am pleased to present you with The Brave Symbol."

Scott came forward, "Congratulations Harry, you are the first challenger to win the Battle Frontier. I just need those symbols please for a moment." Harry shrugged and gave him the Frontier Portfolio. Scott took a small case which has a certificate and 7 slots for symbols. Scott put the symbols in the slot and gave them to Harry. "Here, your proof of conquering the Battle Frontier, now you are the first member of the Battle Frontier Hall Of Fame." Harry said, "It has been a honour Scott, thanks for giving me the chance." Scott said, "It's my pleasure Harry, also I know you want to be a Pokemon Master or you will take care of your family gym later on, but if you ever get bored you can become one of us." Harry nodded and said to Brandon, "Brandon I need a favour from you"

Brandon said, "Sure, what do you need?" harry said, "Brandon you have visited many Ancient Ruins all over the world. Have you ever heard about a Cocoon Of Destruction, or any mention of X, Y and Z." Brandon thought for a bit, "Yes, I remember now, there is a very old legend in Kalos region. There is a saying that there must be always a harmony between life and Death, Creation and Destruction. X is the legendary pokemon Xerneas, Y is the Legendary pokemon Yveltal. X is the symbol of life and Y is the symbol of Death. It's said that Yveltal destroy everything around it and steal their life force and then wrap himself in a big Cocoon and sleeps, if someone disturbs that Cocoon destruction follows only Xerneas could stop Yveltal destruction. But they also say that if sometime the balance of nature is disturbed, life and death become unbalanced then the Z will rise. Z the symbol of Balance referring to the Legendry Pokemon Zygarde, you will not find this data in your Poke Gear because outside Kalos not many people believe in it since no one has seen it, you can get more data on hem from Kalos. That's all I know, why are you asking about it?"

So, Harry told him about the vision of Mew and the massage of Unown's. Brandon replied, "Many have searched for Xerneas but they never found the Legendry pokemon. It is believed that Xerneas will come when Yveltal is doing unwanted destruction, pray that Xerneas comes to your school then. I would suggest closing the school." Harry nodded, "True, but Hogwarts is a big symbol of Atlantis, if the headmaster tried to close it there will be many politics around it."

After conquering the Battle Frontier, the three friends headed back home, with keeping in mind what Brandon said.

 **AN: - Next chapter Mewtwo will show himself to everyone.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite, Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal).**

 **Typhlosion, Heracross(M), Meganium, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electivire, Kabutops, Luxio, Whiscash, Metang, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Donphan, Lapras, Noivern, Spiritomb, Misdreavus, Swablu.**

 **Moltres, Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Latias(M), Regirock, Deoxys.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Magcargo.**

 **Croconaw, Pinsir(M), Quilava, Marill, Bayleef, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Larvitar, Teddiursa, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magneton, Lairon, Bronzor, Ditto, Trapinch, Bagon, Amaura, Fearrow, Swablu, Growlithe.**

 **Articuno, Latios(M), Entei, Raikou, Suicune.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Torterra, Flygon, Roselia, Sceptile(M), Sharpedo(M), Ampharos(M), Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Unfezant, Scyther, Tropius, Starmie, Taillow, Horsea.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Gallade(M), Luxray, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Kadabra, Vaporeon, Helioptile, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dragonair, Dugtrio, Feebas, Pidgeotto, Tauros, Beldum, Beedrill(M).**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Infernape, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Fraxure, Bisharp, Deino, Espeon, Pinsir(M), Squirtle, Mudkip, Buneary.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie(M), Beedrill(M), Gengar(M), Pinsir(M), Slaking, Combusken, Skarmory, Pidgeotto, Pikachu, Zangoose, Buizel.**

 **Luna Lovegood =**

 **Gardevoir(M), Plusle, Minun, Starmie, Hydreigon, Slowking, Eevee, Camerupt(M), Cleffa, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Swablu.**


	36. Life & Destruction

**Life and Destruction**

Harry returned to Hogwarts and after the welcoming back feast headed to Dumbledore's office. In his office, he found prof. Dumbledore and the head of the four houses discussing something. Dumbledore looked at Harry, "Ah Harry what can I do for you?" prof. McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter shouldn't you be in your dorm rooms?" Snape just sneered at Harry. Harry replied, "I would have professor, if the matter was not serious, prof Dumbledore why have you switched off your phone?"

Dumbledore said, "There were more attacks during the vacations on the students staying. Around 5 pokemons and two more students were attacked, your friends should have informed you about that." Harry nodded, "Ron said that Colin Creevy from our house and Justin Flinch Fletchly were found turned into stones and many other pokemons were also attacked the same way." Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I tried to close the school till we sort out the problem but you know the politics. Many parents have been harassing me with their calls." Snape sneered, "Headmaster I don't think potter need to know those things, his foolishness can't solve this problem." Harry replied, "And your sliminess has already solved the problem right Snape." McGonagall shouted, "Mr Potter behave." Harry replied, "I would behave professor but dear prof. Snape can't learn to mind his words and hate. I am not here to argue here prof. I got news on what's going on here and to tell you how big the danger really is."

Dumbledore perked up, "What do you know Harry?" Harry said, "Sir, do you know Pyramid King Brandon?" Dumbledore nodded, "yes he is a very good trainer, he is also very interested in ancient ruins and history. Did he tell you something?" Harry nodded, "He was the final Frontier brain, after our match I asked him about the Cocoon of Destruction. According to him, the cocoon is the legendary pokemon Yveltal, it's not much known because only a few people in Kalos believe it."

Dumbledore eyes widened, "That's it, I heard about it when I visited Kalos in my younger times. There was a legend about two legendary pokemon Xerneas and Yveltal." Harry nodded, "Yveltal is the pokemon of death and destruction, while Xerneas the legendary pokemon of life and creation. X and Y balance of nature." Dumbledore asked, "And Z?" Harry said, "Z is the legendry pokemon of balance Zygarde, it will come into action if the balance is destroyed. The question is how Salazar Slytherin controlled Yveltal, because I contacted prof. Sycamore in Kalos, he said that when Yveltal cocoon is disturbed it will go on a destruction rampage till Xerneas doesn't stop him. But here Yveltal is attacking only sometime and selected few at that. How is anyone controlling Yveltal?"

Dumbledore asked, "The GS ball can it be used?" prof. Flitwick asked, "GS Ball?" Harry replied, "I don't know, ball like that can capture a Legendary but controlling it I am not sure. I did do some tests but never worked on it completely, that Apricon is extinct so I didn't work on it and left it for later. It's possible because at the time Salazar Slytherin was alive that Apricon was still growing."

McGonagall asked, "How do we deal with the Yveltal then?" Harry answered, "We have to wait for Xerneas or find Yveltal and deal with it?" Snape said, "You don't deal with legendry pokemon potter, don't be a fool." Harry glared at him, "Really Snape, how many people do you know who have 8 legendry pokemon. I have defeated 5 legendry pokemon in two months, so shut your mouth if you don't have anything productive to say." Harry then looked toward Dumbledore, "I'll do what I can prof. but you need to find out who woke Yveltal up, you need to find out who opened the chambers of secret? Where is that Chamber?"

Dumbledore said, "The only person who can open Chamber Of Secrets if the legend is true is Tom Marvolo Riddle" Harry asked, "Is he the heir of Slytherin, but I heard volde…." Harry's eyes widened in realization, "Tom Marvolo Riddle is Voldemort's real name, really." Harry started laughing as the other professor except Snape look disturbed. McGonagall said, "Mr Potter why are you laughing?" Harry said while laughing, "The irony professor, the irony." Prof. Flitwick asked, "What do you mean Harry?" Harry said, "You must remember Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was the head boy of Hogwarts from Slytherin in the year 1944-45. He is a half-blood like me and purebloods think he was fighting for Pureblood rights, oh the irony."

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, he used pureblood rights as a medium to get power over the powerful. Now we need to find out how Voldemort came inside, who brought him in. Last year he came as a Yamask, what else can he possibly do?" Harry nodded, "I should be going back to the dorm prof." Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Minerva please go with him we can't take more risk. Meanwhile I will think in what other way a spirit can come here."

Harry nodded and turned to go with prof. McGonagall when he suddenly stooped, "Sir, you said something about spirits right." Dumbledore nodded as harry continued, "Can you tell me who else have a Spiritomb other than me, because my Spiritomb told me that there is an another Spiritomb here who is very different for some reason." Dumbledore said, "No there isn't any Spiritomb registered here except yours." Snape said, "That's not possible, I have seen Miss Weasley with one, her Spiritomb can go back inside his keystone. I have seen her carry the stone many a times in dungeons." Harry eyes widened, "Son of a bitch, Malfoy I am going to kill you." Dumbledore asked, "What do you mean Harry?" Harry said, "When we were in Diagon Alley buying our books, Malfoy and the Weasleys were fighting. I remember when I stopped the fight, Lucius Malfoy dropped a stone in Ginny's bag that stone was just in the shape and size of keystone." Dumbledore stood up and said, "Let's go? We can't waste any time."

They all headed for the Gryffindor common room, when they entered they found Ron, Neville and the Weasley twins waiting in the common room. Neville asked, "Professors what are you all doing here? We were just waiting for Harry." Prof. Dumbledore said, "Minerva, Pomona would you please bring Miss Weasley down here. Mr Weasleys I want the three of you to answer me a question truthfully." Fred said, "Of course prof. but did Ginny did something." Dumbledore said, "Maybe, tell me have any of you seen your sister with a Spiritomb or a stone which looks like a Spiritomb Keystone." Fred said, "She was holding a stone in home just the day before we came to Hogwarts." George added, "Yes, we though the stone is from home and she is feeling homesick, we tried talking to her but she just doesn't reply and run away when we try to talk to her." Ron said, "I have never seen her with stone or Spiritomb but I did saw a stone in her hand after we returned from Diagon Alley after buying our books."

Dumbledore said, "It's as I feared, she is being possessed." Just then Ginny came with prof. Sprout and McGonagall. McGonagall said, "She doesn't remember much, but she said that she has been having black outs from the time the school started. But she remembers something about attacking Colin after that she threw that keystone away in the forest and she has been having nightmares since then." Prof. Sprout said, "She isn't in good shape." Dumbledore said, "Take her to poppy." Dumbledore said to Harry, "Now, we have to keep an eye on everyone to catch that Spiritomb." With that he walked out of the Gryffindor common room. Harry told the twins, Ron and Neville what he discussed in Dumbledore's office and about what happened to Ginny.

For the next week Harry always kept an eye on Daphne, either by walking with her or watching her in his Marauder's map. Daphne got angry at him many a times but Harry didn't budge then the disaster struck on Sunday. Harry was heading for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, when they were stopped by prof. McGonagall. "The match is cancelled, go back to your common room now. Mr potter come with me." Harry had a bad feeling about this as he headed towards the hospital wing he met Daphne's parents, when he reached inside the hospital wing his heart nearly stopped, there was Daphne lying on bed turned into a stone. Daphne's parents were crying but Harry just sat there staring at her. Dumbledore asked, "Harry? Harry?" but Harry was not sure what to do, he tried so hard to not let anything happen to Daphne but he failed, he broke the promise that he gave to Daphne. Unknown to him Harry started glowing blue his eyes too started glowing, Harry used all of his Aura to scan Hogwarts searching for any sign of Yveltal or that Spiritomb, he wanted to hurt someone badly, his Aura was reacting and then he found it.

Draco Malfoy was very happy, he has gotten his revenge on the Greengrass bitch. He has been having very bad life at Hogwarts, Greengrass humiliated him even before he entered Hogwarts, Potter took away his two strong pokemons, he was humiliated in Quidditch but fortunately he got to meet the Spiritomb who took control of him and killed Daphne, he was sitting near the fireplace in Slytherin Common room. Just then the door to the common room was blasted and Harry Bloody Potter entered the common room, his whole body was glowing blue, his eyes were glowing green, the look he gave made the Slytherins present shut their mouths. Harry walked towards Draco and started strangling his neck, just then the professors entered but there was a blue barrier that was surrounding Harry and Daphne.

Harry would have killed him if not for a figure in brown overcoat teleporting inside the barrier and hitting Harry hard knocking him out. Mewtwo saw that Harry was nearer to kill someone he hit him hard to knock him out, he then saw the blonde boy choking holding his neck and he hit him on the head too, knocking both of them out. Mewtwo took out the stone from Draco's pocket and used a psychic cage shaped like sphere to hold it. Mewtwo then looked at Dumbledore, 'I am taking them to hospital wing.' With that he teleported Harry, Draco and the stone with him.

Mewtwo teleported inside the hospital wing and laid down Harry in the bed near to where Daphne's stone body was lying. Harry's friend, Daphne's parents, Sirius, Remus looked at the figure wearing a big brown overcoat with a hood. Just then Dumbledore entered with other professors, "Are you ready to show yourself to this world." Dumbledore asked. Mewtwo lowered his hood so that everyone could see his face and then he took out the Overcoat, 'I am starting to hate this coat. Me and Mew talked, we decided it was best to show myself to the world now that I have trained with her.' Mewtwo then looked at Lorelei, Daphne's mother and said, 'She isn't gone yet, you can get her back. Don't worry she is also my friend I'll not let anything happen to her.' Lorelei asked, "How?"

Mewtwo said, 'We will discuss that later but first I'll deal with this boy and this Spiritomb.' Mewtwo then got inside Draco's head and teleported out. Snape asked, "Dumbledore what is that thing?" Just then Mewtwo came back with a big crystal and said, 'I am not a thing Severus Tobias Snape, I am Mewtwo a pokemon and I belong to Harry Potter.'

Mewtwo looked at Dumbledore, 'Yveltal is being controlled and is captured in this crystal, I got this from Draco Malfoy's mind when he was possessed with the spirit that is inside the Spiritomb.' Dumbledore asked, "Can Yveltal bring them back?" Mewtwo replied, 'No, we need Xerneas.' Just then Harry woke up, Harry looked around and saw Mewtwo Sirius Remus and then he again saw Daphne's lifeless body and started crying. "Why did you stop me Mewtwo? Why?" Mewtwo replied, 'Killing him wouldn't bring back Daphne, we can still save her?' Harry asked, "How? Can I change the past?" Mewtwo said, "No, we will search for Xerneas. That day when Brandon told you about them I was listening too, after that I did my own research with Mew. Mew said that Xerneas doesn't stay at one place, we will need Diancie who can track Xerneas fairy Aura.'

Harry nodded as Mewtwo gave him the crystal containing Yveltal, 'I am not sure about Yveltal condition, so it will be better to open or break that crystal after we have Xerneas with us.' Harry nodded and said, "What about Spiritomb?"

Mewtwo answered, 'Voldemort was a fool, he left all his recent thoughts inside Draco when he possessed him. Voldemort thought if he take out Daphne then Xerneas will come to restore the balance, then he would capture Xerneas who can give him a human body. He left this Spiritomb as soon as he commanded Yveltal to attack Daphne. This crystal can't be taken outside Hogwarts, it's made that way. So, he left the crystal and Yveltal in the chamber.'

Harry said, "Maybe we can set a trap for him with Xerneas help. Mewtwo let me get my travelling pack and let's get going, I don't want to waste any time. Also, Sirius Lucius Malfoy was the one who put the stone in Ginny's bag in Diagon Alley, please deal with him." Sirius nodded but Dumbledore intervened, "Harry .." but before he could continue Lorelei said, "Go Harry, I want my daughter back as soon as possible." Harry nodded and said, "Prof. Dumbledore Hogwarts may be important but it's not more important to me than Daphne's life."

Neville spoke up, "Then Harry let us come with you?" Harry shook his head in negative, "No, it's something I will do myself." With that Mewtwo teleported him to his dorms. Harry packed all his things and then teleported with Mewtwo to Potter Manor. Harry gave the Crystal to Mia and said to hide it in the lowest level of potter Manor where only harry or she can enter and not to tell anyone anything about it. Harry then took out his travelling backpack and packed his needed things and got ready to go to Kalos to search for the legendry pokemon of life and creation Xerneas.

Meanwhile in Hogwarts rumour mills about Harry Potter almost killing Draco Malfoy was flying all over. Dumbledore said to all of them remaining in hospital wing, "Harry will not return until he gets Xerneas, but we can't tell the full story. If someone asks about the beast of Slytherin I want you all to tell them that it was a legendry pokemon who was being control, only Harry can do something for Yveltal since he have him. Just tell everyone Harry dealt with it and is now away from school to find a way to bring back the one who have been turned into a Statue. The biggest problem will be his display of Aura." Others present there agreed with Dumbledore.

When every student came down to great Hall for Lunch Dumbledore stood up, "Today you may have heard about Harry Potter trying to kill Draco Malfoy." Everyone listened attentively, "It's true because Draco Malfoy was the one who has been attacking students and pokemons alike, but it's not totally his fault since he was possessed by a pokemon but he did agree to kill the students or pokemons and let himself get possessed. Today in the morning, Draco Malfoy attacked made the beast of Slytherin attack Daphne Greengrass and now Miss Greengrass is just laying as a stone statue." The whispers filled the noise in great hall.

Dumbledore shouted, "Silence please, as you all know Miss Greengrass and Mr Potter are very good friends so when Mr Potter found out that it was Draco Malfoy who did this he attacked Mr Malfoy." One of the Ravenclaw stood up, "Sir what was the beast of Slytherin." Dumbledore said, "It was a legendry pokemon, as we all know Salazar Slytherin was a great potion maker and a psychic, we think he created a potion and with a mixture of psychic powers he somehow controlled a legendry. Mr Potter fought with the legendry pokemon with his own legendry pokemon Mega Latias and dealt with that legendry. I can't say the name of the legendry because there are still some informalities that needed to be taken care of."

A Slytherin student asked, "Who was the one in Brown overcoat that stopped potter from killing Malfoy 7 then took both of them away?" Another Hufflepuff asked, "Sir will the one turned into stones be back to normal?" Dumbledore replied, "The figure you saw in brown Overcoat is the legendary pokemon Mewtwo, he is a part of Mr Potter's team. Mewtwo stopped Mr Potter from killing Mr Malfoy because killing is wrong and he didn't want Mr Potter to become a killer. About bringing back the ones who are turned to stone, it's said to be possible in legends but the legendry pokemon that can do it haven't been seen since many thousand years ago. Mr Potter left school to search for that pokemon, we can only hope that he succeeds." A Slytherin asked, "Why Potter, why aren't people like you searching for that legendary pokemon?" Dumbledore reply was, "It's because Mr Potter has a connection with legendary pokemon, he has 8 legendary pokemons in his team. A man with a strong motive can shake the whole world so why can't he search for a pokemon and Mr Potter has a very strong motive, to bring back his best friend, that will be all."

Rumours and talks about this spread over the whole Atlantis, some demanded answers, some prayed for Harry's success and some just wanted that boy dead one of those people was Lucius Malfoy. When he got the call from Marcus Flint about what happened he knew someone will come to ask him about the stone he put in that blood traitor Weasley girl bag. So, he made a run for Gringotts to take out his money and get out of Atlantis but to his misfortune Sirius Black was faster, Sirius reported against Lucius to the police and now they were searching for him so Lucius did only thing he could do, he ran away.

When Sirius annul the marriage of Lucius and Narcissa he took 95 % of the Malfoy fortune with the Malfoy Manor, Amelia Bones sealed the remaining Malfoy money as the head of the Atlantis police force. Draco Malfoy's future was undecided because Narcissa Black who had happily dumped the Malfoy name decide to leave Draco on his own because he was his father's son. Narcissa left the Malfoy Manor and decided to stay with Remus in the Potter Manor, not many knew that Narcissa and Remus were dating when the blacks signed the contract for Narcissa, it was a loveless marriage. Remus and Narcissa weren't sure about living at a same place but Sirius didn't give them a chance to argue.

Faraway in Kalos Harry landed in Lumiose city, "Xerneas where are you?"

 **AN: - Search for Diancie and Xerneas is on.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite, Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal).**

 **Typhlosion, Heracross(M), Meganium, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electivire, Kabutops, Luxio, Whiscash, Metang, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Donphan, Lapras, Noivern, Spiritomb, Misdreavus, Swablu.**

 **Moltres, Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Latias(M), Regirock, Deoxys.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Magcargo.**

 **Croconaw, Pinsir(M), Quilava, Marill, Bayleef, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Larvitar, Teddiursa, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magneton, Lairon, Bronzor, Ditto, Trapinch, Bagon, Amaura, Fearrow, Swablu, Growlithe.**

 **Articuno, Latios(M), Entei, Raikou, Suicune.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Torterra, Flygon, Roselia, Sceptile(M), Sharpedo(M), Ampharos(M), Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Unfezant, Scyther, Tropius, Starmie, Swellow, Seadra, Magmar, Mienfoo.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Gallade(M), Luxray, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Alakazam(M), Vaporeon, Helioptile, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dragonair, Dugtrio, Milotic, Pidgeot(M), Tauros, Beldum, Beedrill(M), Heracross(M).**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Infernape, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Haxorus, Bisharp, Deino, Espeon, Pinsir(M), Wartortle, Marshtomp, Buneary, Houndour, Larvitar.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie(M), Beedrill(M), Gengar(M), Pinsir(M), Slaking, Blaziken(M), Skarmory, Pidgeot(M), Pikachu, Zangoose, Buizel, Corphish, Phanpy.**

 **Luna Lovegood =**

 **Gardevoir(M), Plusle, Minun, Starmie, Hydreigon, Slowking, Eevee, Camerupt(M), Cleffa, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Swablu.**


	37. Diamond Domain & Xerneas

**Diamond Domain and Xerneas**

Harry headed towards prof. Sycamore's lab after landing in Lumiose city, he needed the data on the three legendary pokemon from the professor. When he reached there he met a lady, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"I am looking for prof. Sycamore." Harry replied.

"Oh, just wait here he will be here I few minutes." She replied.

After about a couple of minutes Harry saw a very young man in lab coat entering, the man was prof. Sycamore, "Harry Potter it's nice to meet you in person but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school." Harry nodded, "Remember prof. when I asked you about Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde." Prof. Sycamore nodded, "Well Yveltal has turned my best friend Daphne to a stone with some other pokemon and students. Yveltal was being controlled by something I haven't researched yet but he is locked in a crystal for now, I need to find Xerneas." Prof. Sycamore was shocked, "That is very bad, but Xerneas hasn't been seen in many thousand years some people believe he doesn't exist."

Harry said, "I know, but Xerneas do exist, according to Mew Xerneas is always on move. I need the legendry pokemon Diancie to track him down. I just needed all the information you have on the legendary pokemon Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde and Diancie. If possible any sightings of Diancie too will be a big help."

Prof. Sycamore nodded and took Harry's poke gear with him, he then downloaded all the data on the four legendary pokemon he had collected. "Many people reported that they have seen Diancie near Avignon town. Some say that she sometimes gives a diamond to anybody who needs help, but it hasn't been proven." Harry nodded and head out.

It has been five days since he visited prof. Sycamore, Harry had stop to train his pokemon in Pomace Mountain. He saw a Sentret, Pachirisu and Patrat working together to gather berries in a tree, he was heading away from them when he heard their cries. Harry ran back and saw a Ursaring trying to take away their Berries, but before Harry could intervene a wild masked Hawlucha jumped from a nearby big tree flies into the scene with a dramatic entrance, Hawlucha then removed his mask and slammed into Ursaring with a High Jump kick. Ursaring tried Hammer Arm but Hawlucha easily dodged it and hit Ursaring with a Focus Punch which threw him back. Ursaring got up then glared at Hawlucha and ran away, the three small pokemon started cheering Harry said, "You are a good fighter, I like your style." Hawlucha looked at Harry, Harry nodded and walked away.

During afternoon Harry again saw Hawlucha near the lake practicing a move called flying press. Harry walked towards him and said with Aura, 'You are doing nothing wrong but there is a problem.' Hawlucha looked at him then said, 'Where am I wrong?' Harry said, 'The pose you give before trying to do Flying Press is hindering you, till you finish the pose and start Flying Press you opponent will be already up and dodge your attack. I think you should try to give your pose at the start of battle only, that way you will be able to hit your attacks more accurately.' Hawlucha nodded in understanding. Harry collected water from lake and returned to his camp. Afterwards Hawlucha came to Harry's camp and saw him training his pokemon he sat there watching Harry train, Harry didn't mind after a couple of hours Hawlucha was gone.

The next day Harry was heading out of the forest when he was stopped by Hawlucha, Harry asked him 'Do you need something?' Hawlucha said, 'I defeated a Machoke to become this forest's champion, yesterday that Machoke who is now evolved into a Machamp challenged me again and I lost. He is the Forest Champion again, I saw your pokemon they were very strong, you also helped me in perfecting my move. Can I come with you?' Harry nodded, "Sure, welcome to the team." Harry caught Hawlucha in a Muscle Ball.

" **Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon. Possessing an artistic way of executing its moves, Hawlucha takes great pride in their elegance.**

 **This Hawlucha is a male, it knows- Detect, Karate Chop, Tackle, Hone Claws, Wing Attack, Roost, Aerial Ace, Encore, Flying Press, Bounce, Endeavour, High Jump Kick, Sky Attack, Sky Drop.**

 **Egg moves- Mud Sport, Agility, Me First, Drain Punch, Dual Chop, Focus Punch, Poison Jab, X Scissor."**

Harry also caught a Flabebe for Daphne, Harry talked with her and told her that he wanted to give her to his friend who is ill as a gift. Harry told Flabebe about Daphne his best friend and she agreed to be caught so that Harry could give her to his best friend.

Harry finally reached Avignon town after nearly thre weeks from landing in Kalos, Harry let out Mewtwo, "Mewtwo according to prof. Sycamore Diancie is a frequent visitor in this town. Keep up your senses, I feel we will see her soon." Mewtwo nodded in agreement. They spent two more days but there was no sign of Diancie on the third day however Mewtwo picked up on something and teleported Harry to that location. When Harry and Mewtwo teleported in they just landed in front of Diancie, two people a man and a woman were attacking Diancie with their Delphox and Greninja. Mewtwo hit the two pokemon and their trainers with Psytrike knocking them out, Mewtwo then used his psychic powers to scan their minds and erase this scene from their minds. Diancie looked at Harry and Mewtwo, 'I thank you for your help, but I don't recognize which pokemon you are.' Mewtwo replied, 'I am Mewtwo, I am also a legendary but I was cloned from the DNA of Mew by some bad people.' Harry said, "It's nice to meet you Diancie. We were looking for you, we need your help.' Diancie asked, 'What can I do for you?' Mewtwo said, 'We need your help to track down another legendry pokemon Xerneas.' Diancie looked at them and said, 'Please come with me.' Harry returned Mewtwo to his ball, Diancie then took Harry out of the city near to a mountain, the two reached a cave with a small opening which was impossible to get inside for Harry.

Diancie said, 'The cave is the entrance for the Diamond Domain, it's much bigger in the inside'. Harry nodded and released Mewtwo who teleported him inside the cave, the Diamond domain was really very big and there were many type of diamonds around. The only pokemon Harry found there were Carbink's. Diancie led them to inside the cave near a big diamond. She said, 'This is a Heart Diamond, it gives power to this Diamond domain.' Harry and Mewtwo nodded then from a side an old Carbink appeared. 'Princess, you have brought humans here, is there any reason for it.' Harry said, "Yes, we need Diancie's help to find Xerneas." The old Carbink eyed him and asked, "Why?" So, Harry told the Carbink and Diancie about the vision from Mew about Cocoon of Destruction, the attacks in their school, Daphne's current state and Mew's suggestion that Diancie can track Xerneas aura. Harry finished, "That's why I am here, I need Xerneas to bring back my Best Friend."

The old Carbink nodded and said, 'I have a story that I never told anyone, the forest outside from here Allearth Forest was a very dense forest but one day it was the point of destruction. I remembered that day many thousand years ago I lived in that forest with many other pokemons, then one day everything started dying many pokemon turned into stone, trees died out we ran to save ourselves from the incoming destruction but at last we stopped near a cliff fall. We didn't have any choice either die from the forthcoming destruction or fall from the cliff and die. The cause of the destruction was Yveltal, maybe because it was the time for the forest to come to an end, we pokemon that were left stood near the Cliff waiting for our time as the power of Destruction was coming towards us.'

'But then it just stooped just before us, we all looked around and saw it was Xerneas who stopped Yveltal and saved us. But the Forest was already destroyed so the legendary Yveltal wrapped itself in a cocoon and slept Xerneas was gone too. I still remember crying for the loss of our friends when a man came with a Crobat, he landed near the Cucoon. We tried to warn him but he didn't listen, he took a big crystal and tapped it on the cocoon of Yveltal and he was sucked in, we didn't know what to do. Be happy that what took away our friend was gone or be wary that someone disturbed the cocoon of destruction and captured it. The forest has now gotten back its greenery but I have never forgotten about what happened there.'

Harry said, "That man must be Salazar Slytherin or his ancestor." Mewtwo suddenly perked up, 'There is a pokemon of great power in the forest right now. I think we found Xerneas Harry.' Harry said, "Thank you Diancie for showing us this place and Carbink for telling us the story, we should be going." Diancie said, "Can I go with you?" Carbink said, 'Princess?' Diancie continued, 'I have left all my life here, you let me go to the nearby city just a year ago. I want to see the world, see different places.' Carbink sadly nodded, 'You are right princess, you should go but please do visit in future.' Diancie hugged Carbink and came towards Harry. Carbink gave Harry a diamond, 'It's the first diamond princess ever made. Take it with you.' Harry nodded and looked at the diamond and said, "It's a mega stone for Diancie I guess." Carbink replied, 'Yes, but she has never mega evolved so you can help her achieve it. Harry nodded and caught Diancie in a legendry ball.

Mewtwo teleported Harry into the heart of the forest where they both saw the legendry Xerneas staring at them. Harry said, "Xerneas I need your help, please Yveltal has turned many children and pokemon to stone one of them is my best friend. Please you have to save her, you have to save all of them." Xerneas looked at Harry and replied, 'I agree it wasn't there time to die, but to save them you have to battle and Capture me.' Harry asked, "But if I capture you what about the balance of nature." Xerneas replied, 'There is already another Yveltal present other than the one you have to balance me, if I am captured then another will take my place. I have roamed this earth for many years, now it's time that I give that role to another and take some rest.'

Mewtwo said, 'When I met Arceus he said that, if a legendry decided to be caught or pass on his duty to another Arceus creates the same legendry again so that the new one can take the responsibility of the old one. Harry nodded, "Then I accept your challenge Xerneas, I'll battle you and capture to bring back my best friend. Sorry Mewtwo but you are not my strongest, I need to win this battle at any cost. I need my brother for this battle." Mewtwo nodded, 'I know, your Charizard is still far more stronger than me and is a psychic type too in its mega form. I am not strong enough to battle such an old and experienced legendry like Xerneas.'

Harry nodded and called out, "Charizard come out. Charizard we need to win this battle at any cost, Daphne's life dependent on it, mega evolve Charizard."

Xerneas got in the active mode and started the battle with Aurora Beam.

"Charizard Flamethrower and then use Future Sight." The Flamethrower from Mega Charizard Z cancelled the Aurora beam and then Charizard used Future Sight,

Xerneas dashed forward with Megahorn, "Charizard meet it with Metal Claw."

The two attacks hit and throwed back both of the pokemon, the attacks were equally powerful.

"Thunder Punch Charizard." Harry called out.

Mega Charizard hit Xerneas with Thunder Punch but Xerneas replied with Dazzling Gleam. Just then the Future sight came up and hit Xerneas.

"Charizard Psychic fangs follow it up with Psycho Cut now." The two attacks hit Xerneas in quick succession.

Xerneas then used Close Combat on Mega Charizard.

"Charizard take Xerneas up with Steel Wing and then Seismic Toss."

Mega Charizard hit Xerneas with Steel Wing and took it up to the sky and then used Seismic Toss. Xerneas was bruised from the battle but still got up and used Hyper Beam.

"Charizard Outrage on that Hyper Beam." The beams collided to create a big explosion. Xerneas was panting with exhaustion, Mega Charizard wasn't that good but was still in better shape than Xerneas.

"Charizard time to end this, Blast Burn." The Blast Burn was so powerful that it nearly burned a big part of the forest, it also knocked out Xerneas. Harry wasted no time in catching Xerneas in the Legendary ball. Harry recalled Charizard and turned to Mewtwo who was standing beside him watching the battle. Suddenly the area destroyed by Charizard's Blast Burn started healing, another Xerneas came into view, it nodded at them and was gone. Harry said, "Well let's get going Mewtwo. Teleport to Lumiose city Airport."

Harry teleported to Lumiose city Airport and returned Mewtwo, he booked a plane ticket for Atlantis which was scheduled to take off after a couple of hour. Harry called prof. Sycamore, "Hello Harry, how are you? Did you find Diancie?" Harry said, "Yes professor I also caught her as she wanted to come with me. Xerneas found us and challenged me to a battle, I defeated him and now Xerneas is a part of my team. I am at the Lumiose city Airport, I decided to call you to say thank you for your help." "No problem Harry, I am glad that I can help. Do show me your legendary pokemon when you visit Kalos again." Prof. Sycamore replied. Harry answered, "Sure prof." After finishing his call Harry scanned his two new pokemon with his poke gear.

" **Xerneas, the Life Pokemon. Legends say it can share eternal life. It slept for a thousand years in the form of a tree before its revival. When the horns on its head shine in seven different colours, it is said to be sharing everlasting life.**

 **This pokemon is genderless, it knows- Aromatherapy, Ingrain, Take Down, Heal Pulse, Light Screen, Aurora Beam, Gravity, Geomancy, Moonblast, Mega Horn, Night Slash, Horn Leech, Misty Terrain, Nature Power, Close Combat, Giga Impact, Outrage, Endeavor, Hyper Voice, Snore, Zen Headbutt, Dazzling Gleam, Flash Cannon, Secret Power, Rock Slide, Grass Knot, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Light Screen."**

" **Diancie, the Jewel pokemon. A sudden transformation of Carbink, its pink, glimmering body is said to be the loveliest sight in the whole world. It can instantly create many diamonds by compressing the carbon in the air between its hands.**

 **This pokemon is female, it knows- Harden, Tackle, Rock Throw, Sharpen, Smack Down, Reflect, Stealth Rock, Ancient Power, Skill Swap, Trick Room, Stone Edge, Diamond Storm, Moonblast, Light Screen, Safeguard, Dazzling Gleam, Earth Power, Endeavor, Heal bell, Helping Hand, Iron Defence, Magnet Rise, Snore, Giga Impact, Rock Tomb, Façade, Double Team, Protect, Hail, Hyper Beam, Psyshock, Psychic."**

When Harry reached in Atlantis, he directly teleported with Mewtwo to Hogwarts ranch, when he landed he saw the Gryffindor Battle team looking at him. Aria Yvone said, "Harry you are back?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, by the way what happened in the Tournament."

Aria said, "We wanted to postpone it since you were not here, Ravenclaw agreed too since Daphne wasn't able to battle, but the Slytherin's protested way too much. It was a rule that if the team member doesn't appear for battle then the opposing team will win by default, thankfully you are here. Round 3 is starting tomorrow, also good news Quidditch match that was cancelled is day after tomorrow, so we are not losing any cup this year."

Harry said, "I'll see you all in the common room later, fil me up on round 3 match conditions. I have a few things to take care of."

Alicia said, "Did you get what you are looking for? Will the one turned to stone be back?" Harry smiled, "Yes, I'll see all of you later."

With that he headed toward Hogwarts, he met Dumbledore on the way "Harry you are back, did you find what you are searching for?" Harry replied, "Yes sir, would you please bring all the petrified at one place." Dumbledore said, "They all are in hospital wing. Let's go then." Harry headed towards hospital wing when he met his other friends, but before anyone could say something Luna said, "You should get going, Daphne hate waiting." Harry nodded as Dumbledore and Harry's friend headed toward hospital wing with him.

Harry reached hospital wing and found all the petrified, in a corner. Dumbledore said, "Poppy would you please put all of them in bed?" Madam Pomfrey nodded and with the help of Harry's friend she put the petrified in a separate bed. Harry released Xerneas and Diancie from their ball, "Xerneas please bring back the petrified, please restore the balance." Xerneas replied and used his powers to bring back the petrified students and pokemons. Xerneas after using his powers said, 'I need to rest, I am not connected to the life force as before.' Harry nodded and returned Xerneas to his pokeball.

Harry stepped forward to the bed where Daphne slowly came to life, shewoke up suddenly and looked at Harry, "Harry, where I was attacked by Yveltal he.." Harry stopped her, "It's okay Daph, you are not leaving me that easily." Daphne hugged Harry. Dumbledore said to the three students who were unpetrified, "I will inform your family about your wellbeing." He then looked at the other pokemons, "You trainers will be notified soon, and the Abra family members of Hogwarts please go to your family they were worried. Also, Harry please visit my office later." Harry nodded and the Abra and Kadabra that stay in Hogwarts teleported to their place as Dumbledore walked out.

Diancie said, 'Can I go out of here, I want to see this place.' Harry smiled, "Diancie meet Daphne she is the best friend I told you about, you can go and look outside." Diancie looked at Daphne, 'It's nice to meet you, Harry was very worried about you. I am going to see this place, I'll see you all later.' Daphne asked, "So, what did you do after I was petrified." Harry's friends also sat down near Daphne's bed. Harry said, "Well I think I can trust you guys enough to tell you everything, you see I can use Aura. Yes, I know it's a legend but it's true, that's the reason I survived that Halloween night when Voldemort attacked."

Harry then said, "You were attacked by Draco Malfoy, who willingly let himself be possessed by Voldemort o hurt you. I got angry and my Aura reacted, I found the Spiritomb with Malfoy and nearly killed him but Mewtwo stopped me, Mewtwo decide to come out of hiding. Mew told him about finding Xerneas with Diancie help, Yveltal was being controlled somehow in a crystal he bought the crystal to me."

Daphne asked, "Where is Yveltal?"

"He is in Potter Manor, I gave it to Mia to put it in a secure place." Harry replied.

Daphne said to all of the others, "You should also know that I am a psychic too, my powers hadn't shown before but the Saffron city gym leader said that most psychics unlock their power at age 13, somehow Luna is exception. When Yveltal attacked, my powers reacted and I created a psychic shield to stop his attack. I heard him saying that he was sorry for attacking me but then the attack overpowered my weak shield."

Harry nodded, "Yes, Yveltal was caught by Salazar Slytherin or one of his ancestor when he just destroyed a forest as a part of his duty as the destruction pokemon, he folded himself in a cocoon to rest but a man captured him using that crystal. Salazar Slytherin tied that crystal with his psychic powers in such a way that the crystal can't be taken out of Hogwarts boundary, fortunately Mewtwo overpowered those binds and I took the crystal out of Hogwarts. When I was looking for Diancie to help me find Xerneas, she took me to the Diamond domain where an old Carbink told me the story of how Yveltal was captured. After that Xerneas himself found us and challenged me to a battle, I defeated him with Charizard and captured him. He was the one to bring you and the others back."

Daphne nodded, "I would like to meet Yveltal when we get back from school." Harry said, "Sure." Ron asked, "What else did you do in Kalos?" Harry smiled, "I wasn't planning to catch any pokemon but I helped a Hawlucha to learn a move and he came along. Also, I caught a pokemon for you Daph." He gave Daphne the ball of Flabebe. Daphne took the ball and released the pokemon to see a lovely Flabebe, Flabebe looked towards her then Harry who nodded. Flabebe happily sat down on Daphne's shoulder, "Thanks Harry. By the way you were in the Diamond Domain and didn't bring a diamond for me." Harry smiled, "I think Diancie will make a diamond for you if you ask her nicely. I should get going, I have to take care of round 3 of the Battle Tournament." Neville replied, "Not only that, wood would be happy to have you back. He was going mad after you were gone." With that harry left Daphne with Madam Pomfrey so that she could check her up.

When Harry entered the common room, he was immediately hugged by Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Oliver wood "Harry you are back, I am so happy now we will win for sure." Harry laughed, 'Sure Oliver, but first I have to check up on my team too, round 3 is starting tomorrow. You can tell me the game plan after dinner." Oliver nodded, "Sure."

Harry sat with his Battle team, "So, what are the matches for the last round?" Arya said, "Each member except captain will be having a three on three battle with one random member from each house. Dumbledore decided to help us a bit and made the match of captain not that much important, the captain will have a single three on three battle with another captain. The captain whose house is in first or second positions will battle, same with third and fourth. We were planning to maintain our first position, while Ravenclaw will most probably be second. That way your match would be against Ravenclaw, who would be in loss of 60 points for Daphne being unable to battle. But now, you are back and we will have to do our best like always and win this, this is my last year and I definitely want to win." Zack Adder added, "Me too, this is my last year as well. We both need a win to boost our confidence for when we go for Atlantis gym badges." Harry said, "Sure, we will win. Now, tell me your teams." Harry continued his planning for the battle Tournament till the dinner time.

When he reached Great Hall for dinner he found Diancie with Luna, Daphne, Susan and Hermione. "Diancie made these diamonds for the four of us." Luna said showing Harry the various size diamonds Diancie made. Harry took out a small necklace from his pocket which had a diamond that the old Carbink gave him containing Diancie mega stone. "Diancie this is for you, it's your mega stone. So, where did you go from the hospital wing" Diancie took it happily and put it on, 'Thank you Harry, it looks good. This school is very big, I saw some places but I got lost many a times. Luna promised to help me out in seeing every place here.' Harry smiled and headed towards Gryffindor table for Dinner.

 **AN: - Next chapter end of year two.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite, Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal).**

 **Typhlosion, Heracross(M), Meganium, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electivire, Kabutops, Luxio, Whiscash, Metang, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Donphan, Lapras, Noivern, Spiritomb, Misdreavus, Swablu, Hawlucha.**

 **Moltres, Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Latias(M), Regirock, Deoxys, Diancie(M), Xerneas.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Magcargo.**

 **Croconaw, Pinsir(M), Quilava, Marill, Bayleef, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Larvitar, Teddiursa, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magneton, Lairon, Bronzor, Ditto, Trapinch, Bagon, Amaura, Fearrow, Swablu, Growlithe, Flabebe.**

 **Articuno, Latios(M), Entei, Raikou, Suicune.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Torterra, Flygon, Roselia, Sceptile(M), Sharpedo(M), Ampharos(M), Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Unfezant, Scyther, Tropius, Starmie, Swellow, Seadra, Magmar, Mienfoo, Charmander.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Gallade(M), Luxray, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Alakazam(M), Vaporeon, Helioptile, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dragonair, Dugtrio, Milotic, Pidgeot(M), Tauros, Beldum, Beedrill(M), Heracross(M).**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Infernape, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Haxorus, Bisharp, Deino, Espeon, Pinsir(M), Wartortle, Marshtomp, Buneary, Houndour, Larvitar.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie(M), Beedrill(M), Gengar(M), Pinsir(M), Slaking, Blaziken(M), Skarmory, Pidgeot(M), Pikachu, Zangoose, Buizel, Corphish, Phanpy.**

 **Luna Lovegood =**

 **Gardevoir(M), Plusle, Minun, Starmie, Hydreigon, Slowking, Eevee, Camerupt(M), Cleffa, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Swablu.**


	38. Chamber Of Secrets & DOM

**Chamber Of Secrets and DOM**

The next days was pretty taxing for Harry and Daphne they were busy with schoolwork that had piled up, thankfully Hermione helped them to speed. The start of round 3 battle tournament also took most of their time. In Gryffindor's team three of the team members have their three battles today, Harry decided to start the round 3 with Nia Jackson, Sandy Piers and Jenny Watson. Jenny won all of her three battles giving Gryffindor 60 points, Nia Jackson and Sandy piers won two matches and made a draw in one, they won 50 points for Gryffindor each, making 160 points for Gryffindor on the first day keeping them in lead with 790 points in total.

Draco Malfoy was in police custody due to his involvement in the attacks so Slytherin didn't have much choice in seeker and their new seeker was far worse than Draco, Slytherin lost all of their matches. Ravenclaw had beaten Slytherin and Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff had won only against Slytherin, now only two matches remaining was Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff. The quidditch matchup between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, was not that much time taking, Wood told Harry to directly go for snitch and try to win as quickly as he can. Harry created a record by catching the Snitch after two minutes of the start of the match winning the game for Gryffindor by 160-10, 10 points for the goal by Katie Bell.

The next day Alicia Spinnet, Fred Weasley and George Weasley had their matches in round 3 of the battle tournament. Alicia won her three matches and got full 60 points. Fred and George won their matches against Hufflepuff and Slytherin but were in a bad luck against Ravenclaw because the random opponent for Fred and George from Ravenclaw were Luna and Daphne. George tried to put up a good fight against Daphne's Mega Charizard but lost but his Golduck, Nidoking and Mega Heracross were only able to knock out her Mega Charizard. In case of Fred Luna defeated his team of Rhyperior Mega Scizor and Mega Mawile with her Mega Gardevoir and Jigglypuff, it was quite funny seeing the constant combination of Sing and Wake Up Slap from Luna's Jigglypuff. Fred and George Weasley gave 40 points each to Gryffindor making the total tally Gryffindor points in the Battle Tournament

In the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Gryffindor players, flied circle around the Hufflepuff Chasers. Cedric the Hufflepuff seeker and captain was a trouble for Harry but in a difficult match Harry caught the snitch before the Hufflepuff seeker could and won the match for Gryffindor by 300 – 50, hence winning the Quidditch Trophy for Gryffindor straight two years in a row. Prof. McGonagall looked pretty smug after that match and told Harry that she wants the second trophy, The Battle Tournament Trophy in her office again this year.

After the Quidditch tournament was over Round 3 of Battle Tournament turned up the hype. During Training for his battle Harry's Luxio finally evolved into Luxray, surprisingly the Jhoto starters in Daphne team Croconaw, Bayleef and Quilava evolved into Feraligatr, Typhlosion and Meganium. Gryffindor got a day break after winning the Quidditch Cup, it was time for the battle of the remaining team members except captain. Katrina Hoops, Zack Adder and Aria Yvone of Gryffindor won all their matches to put Gryffindor in lead with 1110 points followed by Ravenclaw with 1060 points. Gryffindor win was sure even if the final battle was for 40 points, they already had enough points lead even if Harry loses which was pretty much improbable. Harry was facing Roger Davis who became captain just for being a senior and captaining the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

In the third and fourth place Cedric Diggory had finally beaten Marcus Flint in a tough match to bring Hufflepuff in third position. Lee was the announcer for the battle between Harry and Roger, "Welcome everyone, to the final battle of the Hogwarts battle Tournament. This matchup is just as a formality as the Gryffindor's have already won the tournament this year, if Harry win this battle which is most likely it will be like icing on a cake. So, without further due let's start this battle between Harry Potter the Gryffindor Captain and Roger Davis the Ravenclaw Captain."

Madam Hooch shouted, "This Battle will be a three on three battle with substitutions allowed. The first trainer to lose three pokemon will lose, trainers take out your pokemon and begin the battle."

Harry started first, "Deoxys you are up first."

Roger shouted, "Heracross come out. Mega evolve Heracross."

Lee shouted, "We have another Legendry Deoxys the DNA pokemon, Harry potter is showing his Legendry class with his legendry pokemon. I'll tell you stay in Hogwarts for 5 more years and you will see every legendary pokemon in existence, who knows maybe Arceus too."

"Heracross Night Slash." Roger started the battle.

"Deoxys Speed Form, dodge it Aerial Ace."

Mega Heracross tried using Night Slash but Deoxys in his speed form was way too fast, he easily dodged the Night Slash and hit mega Heracross with Aerial Ace.

Roger shouted, "Heracross Close Combat go."

But to Roger amazement Harry didn't tell Deoxys to dodge and Mega Heracross used Close Combat on Deoxys, suddenly Harry said, "Deoxys Counter." Deoxys hit Mega Heracross with double the power of Close Combat.

Harry then said, "Deoxys Attack Form."

Roger saw it as a chance and shouted, "Heracross Megahorn."

"Teleport and then Psychic." Deoxys teleported away dodging the Megahorn from Mega Heracross and used psychic. The Psychic attack hit Mega Heracross and knocked it out.

Madam Hooch announced, "Heracross is unable to battle, Roger bring in your next pokemon."

Roger released his next pokemon, "Slaking come out."

Harry nodded and returned Deoxys, "Misdreavus I choose you."

Roger frowned and was about to return Slaking but Harry was faster, "Misdreavus Mean look quick." Mean look hit Slaking and he was unable to switch out.

Harry smiled, "Good work Misdreavus now Perish Song."

"Sucker Punch Slaking." Roger called out.

The Sucker Punch hit Misdreavus who just finished Perish song.

Harry called out next, "Use Hyper Voice." The Hyper Voice hit Slaking but didn't affect it much due to his high defence.

Roger knew his attack won't work due to Slaking ability Truant "Slaking Hammer Arm."

Harry replied, "Misdreavus Dazzling Gleam." Again, Slaking didn't look much hurt.

Roger took his chance, "Hyper Beam Slaking."

"Use Substitute Misdreavus." Harry called out. Hyper Beam hit the Substitute and Slaking was knocked out due to Perish Song.

Madam Hooch announced, "Slaking is unable to battle, Roger bring in your last pokemon."

Roger shouted next, "Your perish song have caused so much damage, now use it on this one. Sableye come out, mega evolve Sableye."

Harry snorted, "Roger I just use that move to win quickly, nothing else. Not all of my pokemon know that move, but I am still full of tricks Misdreavus Destiny Bond."

Roger Frowned, "Feint Attack." The Feint Attack hit Misdreavus.

Harry said, "Sorry Misdreavus use Memento." Misdreavus fully lowered Mega Sableye attack strength and knocked herself out, but due to destiny bond Sableye was knocked out too.

Madam Hooch said, "Both pokemon are unable to battle, since Roger has no pokemon left the winner is Harry Potter from Gryffindor."

After the excitement from all the tournaments were over, the tension for the exams started. Harry and Daphne decided to visit the chamber of Secrets with Mewtwo's help, who has been using that place to get away many a times. When everyone learnt about Mewtwo, Harry just provided some basic information on him for addition in the Pokedex entries but still many students usually stared at him or some scholar and researcher request to meet him. Even the Atlantis Prime Minister Cornelius Fudge tried to force Harry to do some test on Mewtwo, that day Harry showed him what political power he holds.

 _Flashback_

Harry was training with his pokemon when he was interrupted by a man, "You have some quite strong pokemon, especially your legendries." Harry didn't reply or looked at the man so he continued, "I work for a special part in ministry that you may not have heard, I have an offer for you Mr Potter we are interested in quite many things related to you like how you bought dead back to life, your pokemon Mewtwo which is a clone of legendry Mew, you also have many other legendry pokemons, including your powerful Mega Charizard Z. We will give you quite a fruitful pay and our invention which are one of a kind and there are many other benefits, you just have to let us do a bit of test on your pokemons."

Harry looked at the man and inspected him, he knew who was this man but decided to play ignorant for some time, "And who are you?" The man replied, "Names can be a tricky thing in our line of work." Harry snorted, "Really, well then I'll give you a name. Umm let me think ah yes Idiot, your name is idiot. So, Mr Idiot my answer to your question is no, a big NO with capital letters so you can go now." The man glared at Harry for naming him as Idiot but Harry just scoffed it up. "This is a one in a lifetime chance Mr Potter, we have few things that may be a matter of interest to you. We don't usually ask anyone, it's an honour to work with us." Harry replied, "My answer is still nope." But the man still insisted, "Think again Mr Potter."

Harry had enough of it and said, "Mr Idiot or should I say Mr Broderick Bode." The man eyes widened at that, Harry continued, "You will pay me really, you do know about me right, I am heir to the Potter and Black fortune, one of the richest man in Atlantis and you will give me money. Hell, your monthly income is what Seven Thousand Galleons to Ten Thousand Galleons, I won Hundred Thousand Galleons just by winning a single regional league."

The man asked, "How do you know this much about me?" Harry laughed, "Broderick Bode, Department Of Mysteries, second in command Just below your head Saul Croaker. You guys recruited my mother thinking you fooled her, my dear idiots she was the most intelligent person to pass out of Hogwarts in that decade and you thought you fooled her. She knew everything about you, the only reason she accepted your offer is because she was a young ambitious woman who wanted to work on Master Ball and you had the tools to help her nothing else. I am her son and you wanted to fool me, you work for the DOM but you forget one thing 'Some mysteries are good when they are left untouched'. Get out of here and tell Croaker to mind his own business because like my father, godfather and uncle I am a Marauder too Mr Bode and you should remember what happens when you go against a Marauder. Or have you forgotten what my father and Sirius did to you when you tried to fool them." With that harry walked away.

But amazingly the DOM somehow managed to convince the Minister Cornelius Fudge to try to force Harry. Two days after that visit Harry was sitting in library studying when an Alakazam teleported in front of him with a note from prof. Dumbledore to come to his office. When Harry reached there he saw Dumbledore sitting with Fudge, "Prof. Dumbledore, Minister Fudge why have you called me here." Dumbledore said, "Our esteemed Minister wanted to discuss a matter with you." The way Dumbledore said it made Harry realized that Fudge forced Dumbledore to call him.

Fudge said, "Ah Mr Potter it's an honour to meet you, you have achieved so much at a young age. Actually I am here because of a matter of grave importance, you see Mr Potter I was approached from a department in our ministry that you rejected their offer which was very profitable and you also have some of the classified information of ministry." Harry said, "Who was it Bode or Croaker?" Fudge paled as Harry continued, "Dear Minister no information is classified, because I am pretty sure that if there was such a rule I'll will be aware of it. About their offer, I have no intentions in making my Legendry or any other pokemon test subject for DOM."

Fudge said, "You are overstepping my hostility Mr Potter, not cooperating with them will be not good for you. This may affect your future." Harry knew this was coming, he knew he had to the Game of Politics soon, "Minister Fudge let me give you some information, which isn't again classified. I am the Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient house of Potter and Black, I will be holding those family seats in Parliament in the future no matter what. I am the winner of Indigo League, Orange League and Silver Conference, I am the first person to conquer the Battle Frontier. I can right now contact the Champion of Kanto and Jhoto Lance, The Pokemon League President Charles Goodshow and one of the richest man Scott and they will be more than happy to help me out with nearly anything. So please do tell me what future were you talking about."

Fudge sputtered not able to find an answer so harry continued, "I'll give you one more information, Malfoy fortune is now part of Black fortune except for a sum of a few Hundred Thousand Galleons left for most probably Draco Malfoy and that is too under the control of Amelia Bones, if for example I were to send an anonymous complain about some hefty donations to your bank balance by Lucius Malfoy or their tax payments what do you think will happen to you. The elections are nearby minister, you don't want me as an enemy. Go back to your office and try to think before act next time, I'll deal with Croaker in my way."

Fudge ran off from Dumbledore's office without looking back. Dumbledore smiled, "You have quite a political mind Harry." Harry grinned, "Sir, I am a half blood which surprisingly matters here in Atlantis and I am also heir to two of the strongest and oldest families of Atlantis. Many pureblood supporters hate me for this reason, if I try to remain hidden from the chess game of politics then you can imagine what will happen after all you are one of the big players of this game." Dumbledore smiled wickedly, "That I am Harry that I am." Harry got up and said, "I should be going prof. I have to make a call to Augusta Longbottom, I can't let Croaker get away with this after all I am a Marauder."

Saul Croaker was the younger brother of Augusta Longbottom and she was the only person that can teach him a lesson, when Harry called Neville's grandmother she first thought Harry called to discuss the Charmander she wanted to give Neville as Christmas present. Harry had told her that there were some strong Charmander's that Neville can get if she waits for a couple of month and Neville had agreed. Harry told her that the Charmander was ready but he had a different matter. Augusta Longbottom asked, "What else can I help you with". Harry then told her about what Croaker was trying to do her reply was, "Don't worry Harry, I'll deal with dear brother of mine. Be sure that he will never disturb you again." After that Harry got no one trying to meet him to do some test on his pokemons.

 _Present_

The chamber entrance was in the dungeons, it was a plane wall which could slide up to give way only when a lock is turned inside a small hole in that wall, the hole was too small only a psychic could turn the lock inside. Daphne had been learning to control her psychic powers which has woken up during Yveltal attack with the help of Mewtwo and Luna, she hadn't that much control on it, it took her 5 mins to turn the lock. When they stepped inside they found a circular staircase, after walking down the stairs they saw the chamber which was just a big Battlefield with water on its side. There were many other statues of different poison type pokemons, but in the end of the chamber there was a big statue of a face of most probably Slytherin, they walked towards the face as Mewtwo said, "This is the so-called chamber of secrets, it's a good place for training but there aren't any secret openings or majestic historical things here except the mouth in the statue of the man's face, that was where I found the crystal." Just like the wall the key lock for the mouth was inside his nose. Daphne said as she tried opening it, "This is gross." When the mouth opened it just had a red velvet pillow where crystal was kept and a flat rock in which a massage was written in the language of Unown, _'This crystal holds the Cocoon of Destruction Yveltal, only use in dire need.'_ After staying there for a few more minutes they left the chamber.

Exams were not that difficult for Harry even when he left the school for a month. Harry did his best in the subject of Battle, Pokemon Evolutions and Relations and Pokemon Types Custom Pokeballs. Berries and potions with History was a bit difficult for Harry and so was Pokemon Habitats. He was also not that good in Pokemon performance or Co-Ordinating, but at least the tensions of exams were over.

During going back from Hogwarts in Hogwarts Express Susan asked, "Which region are you going for next Harry?" "Hoenn, I have again paid to get a starter but Daphne and I have made a deal." Harry replied, Neville asked, "What?" Daphne said, "In Kanto Harry got Pikachu because he already had Charizard, in Johto he got Cyndaquil. I on the other hand got both water type Squirtle and Totodile because they are water type the closest to ice type." Harry continued, "So this time she will go with the grass type Treecko and I will get the water type Mudkip, but I will sure search for a Torchic or Combusken." Hermione said, "Why not directly Blaziken?" "It's because getting a wild Blaziken is as rare as finding a pseudo legendry pre-evolution. Also, it's very tough to train a wild fully evolved starter pokemon." Was Harry's reply. Neville said, "By the way thanks Harry, the Charmander you gave me is very strong and got some cool moves." Harry replied, "No problem."

When they reached King Cross City Station, Harry found Sirius waiting for him, "Hey Padfoot, how are you doing?" Sirius replied, "Good pup." Daphne's mother Lorelai came over with Daphne, "So when are you both planning to start your journey." Daphne said, "We will stay home a couple of days." Lorelai said, "You are travelling way too much." Harry said, "It's quite a fun to travel and see the world." Sirius took Harry to his car, "Why are we driving not teleporting." Sirius said, "Driving is fun." Harry eyed him so he continued, "Also, there is something that I didn't tell you." Harry chuckled, "What? Do you think I don't know that Narcissa is staying in Potter Manor with our dear Moony?"

Sirius choked and nearly hit the car on the footpath after he composed himself and started the car again he asked, "How did you know?" Harry snorted, "Really Sirius, I am a Marauder you can't hide something from me." Sirius chuckled at that, "But seriously speaking you know Mia could send text massage, she always sends me the expenditures or other news just as time pass. Also, I saw Moony with lipstick mark on his lips when I called him one day, it was not completely visible and Moony did try to clean it but then again you can't fool me."

Harry then said, "You know, you should stop your one-night stands and settle down." Sirius laughed, "Nah I like it this way, live my young time as full and then when I am old, well I am a Marauder I'll think of something."

 **AN: - Next chapter end of year two.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite, Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Typhlosion, Heracross(M), Meganium, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electivire, Kabutops, Luxray, Whiscash, Metang, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Donphan, Lapras, Noivern, Spiritomb, Misdreavus, Swablu, Hawlucha.**

 **Moltres, Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Latias(M), Regirock, Deoxys, Diancie(M), Xerneas.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Magcargo, Feraligatr, Pinsir(M), Typhlosion, Marill, Meganium, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Purpitar, Ursaring, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magneton, Aggron, Bronzor, Ditto, Vibrava, Shelgon, Amaura, Fearrow, Swablu, Growlithe, Flabebe.**

 **Articuno, Latios(M), Entei, Raikou, Suicune.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Torterra, Flygon, Roselia, Sceptile(M), Sharpedo(M), Ampharos(M), Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Unfezant, Scyther, Tropius, Starmie, Swellow, Seadra, Magmar, Mienfoo, Charmander.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Gallade(M), Luxray, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Alakazam(M), Vaporeon, Helioptile, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dragonair, Dugtrio, Milotic, Pidgeot(M), Tauros, Beldum, Beedrill(M), Heracross(M).**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Infernape, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Haxorus, Bisharp, Deino, Espeon, Pinsir(M), Wartortle, Marshtomp, Buneary, Houndour, Larvitar.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie(M), Beedrill(M), Gengar(M), Pinsir(M), Slaking, Blaziken(M), Skarmory, Pidgeot(M), Pikachu, Zangoose, Buizel, Corphish, Phanpy.**

 **Luna Lovegood =**

 **Gardevoir(M), Plusle, Minun, Starmie, Hydreigon, Slowking, Eevee, Camerupt(M), Cleffa, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Swablu.**


	39. Hoenn Dreams & Business Deals

**Hoenn Dreams and Business Deals**

The next day after reaching home from Hogwarts Harry and Daphne teleported with Mewtwo to an abandoned place with the crystal holding Yveltal. Harry kept Mewtwo out and also released Xerneas from his ball for help if needed. Mewtwo said, 'This crystal is locked in a same way as the Slytherin Chamber of Secrets. I need to research on that crystal to know how it works because from what I can tell the pokemon inside I still wild as you say to the pokemons who doesn't belong to a trainer.' Harry nodded as Daphne opened up the crystal. Yveltal came out and looked shocked at seeing Daphne but then he saw Xerneas and said, 'Old friend, it has been far too long since we met last time.' Xerneas nodded, 'It has, how did someone capture you?' Yveltal replied, 'I don't know, the one who did has died. I know this much that if I am given an order from one of his descendant I'll have to follow the command of that person. Like your friend Harry Potter here.'

Harry jaws dropped, 'Come again, you are saying that I am related to Salazar Slytherin.' Daphne just looked unsure thinking weather to be disturbed at that fact or laugh at Harry. Yveltal said, 'I see the realm of dead, even if I am not as powerful as before since I don't have my duty as a legendry. I don't know life stories but I know that you are descendant from her daughter while Tom Marvolo Riddle is descendant from his son. But I know this much that his daughter left him after some big argument.' Harry said, "Then why don't I have psychic powers, why Aura?" Xerneas replied, "Because Aura is stronger than psychic and will always overpower it. Many Aura Guardians were brutally hunted down so some tried to lock the power of aura in their children, even if someone succeeded the lock would have to open someday.'

Yveltal said, 'True, her daughter married the strongest Aura Guardian ever, Sir Aaron Peverell and they had a daughter. The daughter of Sir Aaron married a potter from whom you are descendant.' Harry nodded deciding to ponder on this information later. Just then Mewtwo said, 'Whoever made this crystal was very smart and talented. This crystal made certain changes in the mind of pokemon inside it making it always follow a single command. Slytherin was smart and he commanded Yveltal to never hurt and follow every command of his descendant.' Daphne asked, "Can it be cured." Mewtwo replied, 'A mind of legendry is very strong, Slytherin broke through Yveltal mind because he was vulnerable as a cocoon. It can be done but Yveltal has to let me enter his mind and change the portion that make him follow Salazar descendant.' Daphne asked, "What will you do till then," Yveltal replied, 'My old friend has decided to stay with your friend Harry, I'll become your pokemon you are a good human and I feel I could trust you.' Xerneas said 'Besides it will maintain balance again.' Daphne nodded and caught Yveltal in a legendary ball. After that the next day they caught a ship for Hoenn.

Harry and Daphne reached Hoenn in morning, they headed toward Littleroot town to get their starters, it took them an hour to reach there. When they reached the lab, they were greeted by prof. Birch, "Hello there, you are Harry and Daphne right?" Harry replied, "Yes sir." "Well let's get the show on the road, come with me." When they reached inside, "Now here are the three starters of Hoenn region, Torchic the fire type, Mudkip the water type and Treecko the grass type. Which on will you choose?" He asked releasing the three pokemon from the ball. Daphne chose Treecko and Harry took Mudkip as they decided before, the two pokemon look very happy to have a trainer but Torchic looked down, prof Birch said, "Don't worry Torchic another boy is coming to get his starter and he wanted a Torchic, so you will have a trainer soon too." Torchic nodded happily as prof. Birch returned him to his ball, he then took Harry's poke gear and registered him for the Hoenn League or Ever Grande Conference as its official name. "Now that you are all set, I wish you good luck." They thanked prof. Birch and headed out.

" **Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive radar receptors on its headfin to determine what's going on around it. In a pinch, it can brandish enough power to crush rocks.**

 **This Mudkip is a male, it knows- Tackle, Water Gun, Mud Slap, Foresight, Bide, Mud Sport, Rock Throw, Protect, Whirlpool, Take Down, Endeavor.**

 **Egg moves- Ancient Power, Avalanche, Bite, Counter, Ice Ball, Double Edge, Mirror Coat, Mud Bomb, Refresh, whirlpool."**

On their way to Oldale town, they found a man being attacked by some people in red dresses with a letter M on it but till they reached there they were already gone. Daphne asked the man, "Are you all right, we saw those men pushing you but till we reached here they were gone in a helicopter." The man stood up, "I am fine, thank you for asking I am prof. Alden. Those people were members of Team Magma, I am researching on Oldale ruins but they thought I have something and attacked me for it." Harry said, "Well you should head to pokemon centre, it's pretty late we are heading there too. I am Harry Potter by the way." "I am Daphne Greengrass." Daphne added, with that they headed for pokemon centre.

The next day they headed out to Petalburg city, The Petalburg city gym is number 5 serial wise, so Harry had to come back there after beating 4 other gyms. While trolling through Petalburg forest they saw a pack of Taillow Harry decided to catch the leader Taillow from the pack while Daphne set her eyes on a shiny one on that group. Daphne's Taillow came with her without hesitation but Harry had to fight for his Taillow.

"Luxray, come out. We need a new member in our team."

Taillow charged in with a Wing Attack, "Luxray stand your ground and use Ice Fang." The attack from Taillow hit Luxray but Luxray dug his ice-covered fangs on Taillow. Taillow somehow managed to get out of Luxray's fangs.

"Thunderbolt Luxray." Harry called out thinking that it should do the work but damn, that Taillow is the pack leader for a reason it just shook of the attack and hit Luxray with Aerial Ace.

Harry said to his pokemon, "Luxray Shock Wave and then Thunder." The two powerful attacks hit Taillow and it was badly hurt but still was ready to fight and charge in with Brave Bird.

Harry looked in awe, "That Taillow knows Brave Bird, Luxray Wild Charge." The two attacks hit Luxray was hurt too but finally Taillow was done for the count, "Good work Luxray." Harry wasted no time in caching it with an Air ball and scanned him with his poke gear.

" **Taillow, the Tinyswallow Pokémon. Taillow has a fierce personality, never backing down, even against the most powerful opponents.**

 **This Taillow is a male, it knows- Peck, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Double Team, Aerial Ace, Agility, Air Slash, Quick Guard, Endeavor, Brave Bird, Heatwave, Sky Attack, Snore, Tailwind, Air Cutter, Counter, Ominous Wind, Mimic, Twister.**

 **Egg moves- Boomburst, Defog, Pursuit, Steel Wing, Refresh, Roost, Whirlwind, Supersonic, Fly, Sleep Talk, U Turn."**

Daphne came over, "He is quite strong, my Taillow is quite young, but still a fast and shiny bird pokemon works better for me when I compete with other Co-ordinators. This year I am going to win the Hoenn Grand Festival." Harry said, "Sure, let's get going then we have to be a bit faster in this region because it's big and we have many stops to make."

While on their way to Rustboro city for Harry's first badge and to visit Devon corporation that is famous for making poke gears, pokedex, Holo Caster and many other things. In the woods, Harry saw a Treecko with a twig on his mouth carrying water in a leaf from which water was leaking. Harry followed the Treecko and found him watering an old and nearly dead tree, Harry also saw many other Treecko making fun of that Treecko. Harry stepped forward near the Treecko who was trying to water the nearly dead tree and said with aura, 'You know the tree will die out, it can't be saved by watering it.' Treecko frowned, 'I have to try, it used to be our home but after it became old everyone else moved to another one and abandoned it.' Harry said, 'Well let's see if it can be brought back to life.' With that Harry released Xerneas.

Treecko felt the power of Xerneas and knew it was a legendry, Harry said "Xerneas would it be right to bring this tree back to life, Treecko here used to live in this tree and he is trying to nurture it by watering it." Xerneas looked at the tree and then Treecko, 'Dear child, this tree is very old it's time has come it would be against nature to bring it back to life.' Treecko cried silently but Xerneas continued, 'But another can grow in its place that's the way of nature, I can grow another tree from this tree seed if you wish but this tree has lived his life to fullest and now it wants to die in peace.' Treecko nodded and replied to Xerneas in pokemon language, Xerneas nodded, 'He said that it's better if the tree wants to die he will not try to bring it back. He will too step out of this forest and work on his dream on becoming the strongest Sceptile.'

Harry smiled and returned Xerneas, he then said to Treecko, "Why stop at Sceptile? You can become Mega Sceptile, you can come with me and we will work together to make you strong." Treecko looked at him and nodded and jumped back and challenge Harry, "So, you want to be caught after a fight, I like you Metang you are up."

Treecko moved so fast and hit Metang with Quick Attack, "Metang Ice Punch." But Treecko dodged it with it's quite a high speed.

"He is fast Metang Icy Wind." This time Icy Wind hit Treecko.

Treecko replied with Energy Ball, "Metang Signal beam." The bug type attack overpowered the Energy ball and hit Treecko.

Treecko tried to use Slam, "Dodge it Metang and then Thunder Punch." Metang step out of the way of pound and hit Treecko with Ice Punch.

Harry called out, "End this Metang, Meteor Mash." The Meteor Mash hit Treecko and knocked it out, Harry caught Treecko with a Grass Ball.

" **Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life.**

 **This Treecko is a male, it knows- Pound, Absorb, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Giga Drain, Agility, Slam, Detect, Energy Ball, Quick Guard, Endeavor, Drain Punch, Bullet Seed, Energy Ball, Acrobatics, Grass Whistle, Leech Seed, Synthesis, Iron Tail, Snore, Thunder Punch.**

 **Egg moves- Crunch, Crush Claw, Dragon Breath, Leaf Storm, Magical Leaf, Razor Wind, Drain Punch, Focus Punch."**

Both of the friends were taking a bit of rest near Picturesque lake in the route to Rustboro city, amazingly the lake was home to a whole flock of Lotad. One Lotad took a particular liking to Daphne and decided to come with her. They reached near Rustboro city where Daphne saw a pamphlet for a Pokemon Contest. Daphne said, "I am getting my first ribbon here, we will have to stay here today." Harry replied, "Sure and best of luck for your official contest." Daphne nodded and head off to Rustboro Hall to get her Co-Ordinator pass.

When the contest started there were total of 23 co-ordinators participating. Daphne came in at number 18, she used her Sylveon for the Performance stage. She got full 10 marks from the three judges for her performance taking her to the top with 30 points. In final four Daphne faced a co-ordinator named Chaz in the Battle Stage, where they would have to battle with beauty in a time limit to win. Daphne used her Amaura against Chaz Sentret to win the battle and reach the finals. In finals, she battled another girl named Janet with her Beautifly while Daphne used her new shiny Taillow, Daphne beated Janet to win her first Contest Ribbon.

They finally reached Rustboro city and took off for the gym after checking up their pokemon in pokemon centre. In the Rustboro gym, they met the gym leader Roxanne who was taking a class, she said, "Can you wait for 15 mins, I'll see you in battlefield after I finish my class." Harry replied, "Sure." With that he headed to the battlefield in the gym. After waiting for some time Roxanne came with her class children, "They wanted to see the battle." Harry nodded as he Roxanne and Referee took their place.

Referee announced, "This battle will be a two on two battle between the gym leader Roxanne and the challenger Harry Potter. Only challenger is allowed to substitute his pokemon, trainers bring in your pokemon and let the battle begin."

Roxanne started first, "Geodude come on out."

Harry said, "Mudkip, I choose you."

Roxanne shouted, "Geodude Stone Edge quick."

Harry said, "Mudkip Protect and then water gun." Mudkip used protect to stop Stone Edge and used Water Gun on Onix.

"Geodude dodge it and use Mega Punch." Geodude rolled out of the way of Water Gun and hit Mudkip with Mega Punch.

"Mudkip Counter then follow it up with Water Gun." Mudkip hit Geodude back with double the power of Mega Punch and then hit him with Water Gun.

Geodude looked pretty bad Roxanne shouted, "Earthquake Geodude."

Harry said, "Finish this Mudkip use Surf." Geodude used Earthquake but Mudkip was up surfing on water and hit Geodude with that water knocking it out.

Referee announced, "Geodude is unable to battle, gym leader select you next pokemon."

Roxanne called out, "Nosepass you are next."

Harry returned Mudkip and called out, "Whiscash I choose you."

Roxanne said, "Using type advantages to its fullest I see, Stone Edge Nosepass."

Harry said out loud, "Whiscash Bounce." Whiscash bounced up in the air missing Stone Edge and then fell on Nosepass hitting him hard.

"Nosepass Sandstorm." Roxanne shouted.

"Whirlpool Whiscash." Harry said, as the whirlpool cancelled the Sandstorm and hit Nosepass.

"Nosepass Earthquake." The Earthquake hit Whiscash.

Harry called out, "Whiscash time to finish this, Hydro pump." The Hydro Pump hit Nosepass knocking him back and out of the battle."

Referee shouted, "Nosepass is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger Harry Potter." Roxanne gave Harry the Stone Badge for winning the gym battle.

After getting his gym badge, they headed toward Devon Corporation headquarters, they were providing Poke Nav facility in a poke gear and the both of them wanted to get that. The Poke Nav was mainly a map to find best way to travel with information on different places it also supported many other useful apps. When they reached there they found Devon corp. is exchanging old Poke Gears with the new one having the facility of Poke Nav and Holo Caster with it. Holo Caster was just like a mobile phone but which showed the one talking on the other end as a live hologram, Devon corp. was exchanging the old poke gear with the new ones for a reasonable price.

While doing that they met a man in a business coat looking at them Harry asked, "Hello, can we help you with something?" The man nodded as both Harry and Daphne took the new Poke Gears they were about to pay when the man said, "Let the have it, we don't require payment for that." Harry and Daphne looked in shock as the man on the counter replied, "Sure Mr President."

The man said to both of them, "Why don't you both come with me? I'll show some of the equipment's we are working on." Daphne answered, "It will be our pleasure Mr. Stone, but if you don't mind me asking do you even know us." Mr Stone laughed, "Yes I do actually, Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. I may live in Hoenn but I am business man and I do visit other regions, Atlantis have been one of them and your names were quite famous there. Also, I heard about Harry from my son. You should have heard about him."

Harry nodded, "Yes, Steven Stone the second youngest champion of a region just below Cynthia, he beated Wallace the previous champion a year ago. But I haven't met him before so how does he knows about me." Mr Stone replied, "The champions of every region meet frequently and discuss many topics, one of the topics is the best trainers they have seen recently. Your name was on top on the list of Lance and your region champion Dumbledore, Steven said that Dumbledore knows you from your childhood as he was the one who recommended travelling to you at age 10 and some of your achievements in school. According to Lance, he thinks you will be able to beat him or at least give him one of his toughest battle he told Steven to keep an eye on you as you would be competing here this year. Steven told me about you from what he heard from champions and I told him about the name and popularity you have in Atlantis."

He showed them many of the new equipment's they have been working on from which the most promising was a new fossil pokemon reviver, he also showed some of the already finished products not released in market like the new advanced battle simulators for kids, and some of their projects on making roads through mountains or some other projects. After that the three of them sat on their office where they met Mr Stone secretary Kennedy. Mr stone gave them some refreshments, Harry took a sip of coffee and asked, "Mr Stone as you said before, you are a Business Man maybe you showed me some of your projects just for a child curiosity but you didn't do that you are specifically telling us about your company goals and dreams, sorry if you think I am overstepping your hostility but I think you have some ulterior motive."

Mr Stone smiled, "You are a very smart guy Mr Potter even at such a young age, my motive is not secret or ulterior as you say, I was going to talk about it. You see Devon Corporation has reached many heights in many different regions, we are also trying to set us up in another region but there is a major problem in Atlantis." Daphne was the one who replied, "You are having problem to set up due to rules set up by Atlantis Parliament, that you need support of some rich big family to continue your project or setup." Mr Stone nodded, "Yes, also I am proud to say that Devon Corp. is a really big company so I would need support of a few different families. My son is a champion but he still sees to this company work time to time."

He continued, "When he heard the rule in Atlantis he talked with your champion prof. Dumbledore, he is quite a friendly and knowledgeable man according to my son. He recommended that I should try and talk to you or Sirius Black, according to him you both can help our company by giving support and our name will also make us stable there." Harry nodded, "That is true, Potter and Black are two of the biggest families of Atlantis, also we control the family gyms which is the requirement for the qualification for the league as everywhere else. I don't like it but people of Atlantis have made me quite famous for doing something as a one year old that is completely a lie. I will be truthful to you Mr Stone, the terrorist Voldemort that everyone thinks is dead is still alive it will be a risk for you when he comes back."

Mr Stone nodded, "I know about it, prof. Dumbledore revealed this news in the meeting but then again we do have to take care of Team Aqua and Team Magma here in Hoenn, so dealing with criminals wouldn't be a problem I know that the Voldemort in your region was far more powerful as he got some support from some people in your region but still it's a risk we are ready to take. It would be a pleasure for me if you be one of our partners and help us to get in contact with Lord Black and some other prominent families."

Harry said, "Then I have no objection in partnership but still I am a minor till I am 14 so Mr Remus Lupin will handle the deal of the Potter and Black family." Mr Stone asked, "He handles both the families." Harry laughed, "Not exactly but let's just say that Lord Sirius Black my dear godfather is a lady's man. I am the heir of Potter and Black so I let Remus see to the works and investments and so does Sirius as between Sirius and Remus, Remus is the one with a level head and knowledgeable person. About other families, I am sure there are some families that will support you if Remus visit them on my behalf." But before they could talk more Kennedy barged in and said, "The capsules from the Ancient Pokemon revival machine is missing, we have an intruder in the building." Mr Stone looked at the security cameras, "He is headed for the roof and is wearing a lab coat send the security personnel after him." Keneddy replied, "Already done sir, they are chasing him."

Harry said, "Why not give him a proper welcome at the roof." With that he released Mewtwo, "Mewtwo you see the screen, this man is trying to steal something from this company's lab. He is heading for the roof can you please give him a warm welcome on my behalf." Mewtwo smiled, 'Certainly.' With that he teleported to the roof. Kennedy said, "How did that pokemon teleported away, the barriers should have blocked him." Harry said, "Should have Mr Kennedy but your Barrier are not strong enough to stop a legendry psychic like Mewtwo." They watched as Mewtwo stopped the thief from getting away, the thief tried fighting with his Crawdunt but he just tried Mewtwo easily knocked out both the thief and his Crawdunt.

The security team caught the thief in cuffs as Mewtwo came back, 'He was a low level member of Team Aqua, he was connected to someone else with an earpiece and a camera but the one who was keeping an eye on him sorted the two device when he was about to caught. I checked his mind, he is a very good thief and was recently recruited by Team Aqua. The members of this group are smart and don't show their faces to any low level grunts.' Mr Stone said, "Thank you for your help Mewtwo and it's a pleasure to meet you. You are right about their smartness, the two criminal organization Team Aqua and Team Magma have been competing against each other for whatever reason and they have created many problem all over Hoenn. Well they have been dealt with so what do you think about becoming our partner?"

Harry replied, "I have no problem, it's a profitable venture for both of us. Contact Remus Lupin when you are Atlantis to discuss the business further, I'll call him to tell my views on it and to search for other partners to work with you." Mr Stone smiled, "Thank you I'll head to Atlantis day after tomorrow, it was a pleasure meeting you Harry and you too Daphne. By the way have you heard of Genesect?" Daphne said, "They are very ancient pokemon from what I have read, I also heard that a group of scientist in Unova experimented and altered their fossils which modified their body." Mr Stone replied, "Yes, but it was a group of Rogue scientist working with Team Plasma who altered 17 fossils. I was able to acquire two of those altered fossils from Unova and the revived pokemon is with Alder the Unova champion, 4 of the fossils is in Pokemon G Men headquarters and the rest of the 10 altered fossils are still missing. We revived one of them and that Genesect is now a part of my son's team."

Harry said, "Well I'll sure like to see that Genesect." Mr Stone said, "I want to give the other one to you actually as a thankyou gift." Harry stared at him, "Are you sure Mr Stone because it's quite a big and generous gift." Mr Stone laughed "Harry I am an old man, I don't need strong pokemon to train as I have no interest in battling at this age. Our company work to make devices that can help a human and pokemon we don't experiment on Pokemons like some other companies mostly Silph so I don't need the other fossil. Also, you have many pokemon that are rarer than Genesect like your Legendries so no it's just a gift." Harry nodded and they all headed to one part of the building.

When the Genesect was resurrected Mr Stone said, "Oh my that is a shiny Genesect, you are lucky M Potter." Harry smiled and caught the Genesect in a Buzz Ball deciding to talk with the historic pokemon later. Mr Stone said, "You know I have heard you are an expert in making different Custom Pokeballs." Harry said, "Yes, my mother was very good in it and I learned from her work notes." Mr Stone said, "You can make a large number of some of your custom pokeballs and it can be sold in the market, I would love to do that." Harry said, "I know, this was one of the proposals I was going to tell Remus when you finalize the deal. I mean it's really a headache when you get up in the morning and receive so many request for one kind of Custom Balls they have seen me using, it was my mom's plan to make business of custom pokeballs a part of Potter Business but she never got a chance. I would be thankful if you name that part of business as 'Lily Potter Custom Balls' it was her idea and still most of these are her hard work."

Mr Stone nodded, "I have no problem with it, I'll finalize the details with M Lupin about it. Also, Miss Daphne I have something for you, these are pokeball case. When you release a pokeball from this case it comes out with different styles like flower show or light show and many other designs, we released it Sinnoh first as a test and it's quite in demand now. It will be launched everywhere in about 4 to 5 months everywhere, there are only 10 cases with 10 different styles we have created so far we are working on other designs but it'll take time, it's also reusable as many time as you want." Daphne took the 10 cases packed in a box, "Thank you Mr Stone for the gifts, it will be useful for my Pokemon Performances." Mr Stone said, "You are heading to Dewford Island right." Harry said, "Yes for my second Hoenn badge." Mr Stone said, "Well my son is there right now exploring the caves for precious stones, you could meet him there." Harry nodded, "Thank you Mr Stone, also I think I have something for you." Harry took out a pink Diamond from his bag, "My Diancie often make these to play with, I don't give them to anyone as it belongs to her but she had made quite a pile of them while playing with small pokemons in my family ranch, for someone who love stones so much that they have named themselves as Stone I think you will like this Diamond." Mr Stone laughed, "Thank you, yes me and Steven do like Stone very much and this is one of the rare stones that you don't find everywhere." With that they said their goodbyes as Harry and Daphne headed for Dewford Island. On the way Harry also scanned his new pokemon.

" **Genesect, the Paleozoic Pokemon. Over 300 million years ago, it was feared as the strongest of hunters. This ancient bug Pokémon was altered by Team Plasma, they upgraded the cannon on its back.**

 **Ability- Download**

 **This Genesect is a female and it is a shiny too. The move known to this pokemon are- Fell Stinger, Metal Claw, Quick Attack, Techno Blast, Magnet Rise, Lock On, Fly, Flame Charge, Magnet Bomb, Slash, Metal Sound, Signal Beam, Tri Attack, X Scissor, Bug Buzz, Simple Beam, Zap Cannon, Hyper Beam, Self Destruct, Bug Bite, Electroweb, Gunk Shot, Flash Cannon."**

Daphne said, "It already knows quite a lot of moves, she will be another powerhouse in your team." Harry nodded as they headed for Dewford Island.

 **AN: - Well here it is, the start of Hoenn league. There are some cool pokemon that don't have a good move set for example Lycanroc or Alolan Raichu I think, since this is fanfiction I will change that.**

 **Also I may take time to update next chapter still, Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite, Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Typhlosion, Heracross(M), Meganium, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electivire, Kabutops, Luxray, Whiscash, Metang, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Donphan, Lapras, Noivern, Spiritomb, Misdreavus, Swablu, Hawlucha.**

 **Mudkip, Taillow, Treecko, Genesect.**

 **Moltres, Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Latias(M), Regirock, Deoxys, Diancie(M), Xerneas.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Magcargo, Feraligatr, Pinsir(M), Typhlosion, Marill, Meganium, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Purpitar, Ursaring, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magneton, Aggron(M), Bronzor, Ditto, Vibrava, Shelgon, Amaura, Fearrow, Swablu, Growlithe, Flabebe.**

 **Treecko, Taillow, Lotad.**

 **Articuno, Latios(M), Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Yveltal.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Torterra, Flygon, Roselia, Sceptile(M), Sharpedo(M), Ampharos(M), Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Unfezant, Scyther, Tropius, Starmie, Swellow, Seadra, Magmar, Mienfoo, Charmander.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Gallade(M), Luxray, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Alakazam(M), Vaporeon, Heliolisk, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dragonair, Dugtrio, Milotic, Pidgeot(M), Tauros, Beldum, Beedrill(M), Heracross(M).**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Infernape, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Haxorus, Bisharp, Deino, Espeon, Pinsir(M), Wartortle, Marshtomp, Buneary, Houndour, Larvitar.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie(M), Beedrill(M), Gengar(M), Pinsir(M), Slaking, Blaziken(M), Skarmory, Pidgeot(M), Pikachu, Zangoose, Buizel, Corphish, Phanpy.**

 **Luna Lovegood =**

 **Gardevoir(M), Plusle, Minun, Starmie, Hydreigon, Slowking, Eevee, Camerupt(M), Cleffa, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Swablu.**


	40. Brawl With The Champion

**Brawl With The Champion**

The two friends reached Dewford Island for Harry's second Hoenn badge Daphne had caught a Sharpedo while travelling toward Dewford Island, "I think I will have my gym battle first then head to meet Steven Stone." Harry told Daphne, who replied, "Sure." After reaching the pokemon centre they gave their pokeballs to be checked by Nurse Joy. After getting their pokemons back Harry headed for Gym. When they reached the Gym the Gym leader Brawley said, "I can't battle today as I am taking my Hariyama for Surfing, the tide is good today." Harry replied, "You can go after the battle, if your surfing is more important then I'll beat your pokemon faster to get my badge. Now will you please get back to the gym for battle."

Brawley finally agreed, "Looks like I have to finish this match early, let's go I'll surf after I beat you." Harry shook his head some gym leaders have forgotten the duty of a Gym Leader and just take it as a job.

Referee announced, "This battle will be a two on two battle between the gym leader Brawley and the challenger Harry Potter from Atlantis. Only challenger is allowed substitution, battle begin."

Brawley started, "Machamp get ready to brawl."

Harry called out, "Spiritomb you are up."

Brawley called out, "Fire Punch Machamp." Machamp ran towards Spiritomb but Harry stood there, at the last moment Harry called out, "Psychic Spiritomb."

Machamp was thrown back towards Brawley, "Machamp Foresight, then Dynamic Punch." The foresight helped Machamp in hitting Spiritomb with Dynamic Punch.

"Spiritomb Hypnosis and then Dream Eater." Harry replied in response to Brawly attack.

The Hypnosis put Machamp to sleep and the Dream Eater quickly sapped its energy, "Machamp wake up." Brawley shouted but it was of no use.

Brawly gritted his teeth, "Damn, Machamp Sleep Talk." But Spiritomb hold on Machamp with Dream Eater was very strong and Machamp couldn't use any attack, finally it was knocked out.

Referee declared, "Machamp is unable to battle, gym leader chose your next pokemon."

Brawley, "Ride the wave Hariyama."

Harry returned Spiritomb, "You still need to go Surfing right, well I will end this more quickly then, Misdreavus come out."

"Misdreavus Perish Song." Harry said.

Brawley said, "Hariyama use Foresight, then Focus Punch."

Harry replied, "Dodge it and use Shadow Sneak."

Misdreavus dodged the Focus Punch and reappeared just behind Hariyama to hit him, who was already hurt by hitting the ground with Focus Punch.

Harry said, "Two attacks done one more to go, what would that be."

Brawley Shouted, "Hariyama Hyper Beam."

"Misdreavus Dodge it with Aerial Ace." The Hyper Beam missed Misdreavus and she used Aerial Ace on Hariyama. Hariyama was knocked out cold.

Referee shouted, "Hariyama was unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Harry Potter from Atlantis." Brawly gave Harry the Knuckle Badge without any tuff and headed his way out. After the match Daphne said, "Who was your original pokemon, that you were going to use for this match." Harry smiled, "Hawlucha and Taillow, but Brawley's attitude made me use Spiritomb and Misdreavus." Daphne nodded and they headed for the Granite Cave.

While walking alongside the beach Daphne liked a Corphish and caught it by fighting it with her Magnezone whom she had recently evolved. When they reached Granite Cave Daphne found a Baltoy whereas Harry found a Nincada, Daphne beated Baltoy with her Flabebe, but the Nincada happily came with Harry without a fight. Harry found that Nincada wanted to evolve into both Ninjask and Shedinja, since she can't do that without a trainer she came without a fight, Harry scanned her and found she was close to evolving.

" **Nincada, the Trainee Pokémon. Nincada lives most of its life inside the earth and uses its sharp claws to tap into tree roots extracting nutrients and moisture.**

 **This Nincada is a female, it is nearly ready to evolve. The moves known to this pokemon are- Harden, Scratch, Leech Life, Sand Attack, Mud Slap, Metal Claw, Mind reader, False Swipe, Dig, Cut, Bug Bite, Giga Drain, Fury Cutter, String Shot, Secret Power, X-Scissor, Façade, Aerial Ace, Shadow Ball.**

 **Egg Moves- Bug Buzz, Feint Attack, Facade, Endure, Final Gambit, Gust, Night Slash, Silver Wind."**

They finally found Steven in the cave, digging with an Aron "Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass it's good to meet you. Also thank you for the partnership with Devon Corp. Harry, Dad was jumping high with happiness he will head to Atlantis soon." Harry laughed, "It's a profitable venture for my family so why not, if it would have been Silph Co. I would have problem with them but not your company." Steven nodded, "It's still my father's and I hope it stays for long, but I know what you mean by Silph Co. I mean really you have to rely on drugs to make pokemon strong and not train them, it just makes me angry I know that there are some old or common potions that nearly do the same but the trainer still need to train and take care of them. You know I heard they were working on TM or Technical Machines that will make a pokemon learn moves without training them to use that move." Daphne said, "That's Bullshit, then why do you need to train you will just use TM, hope that thing doesn't work."

Steven said, "It won't, the league banned that TM research they are not allowed to try and make those TM anymore." Harry replied, "Good." Suddenly Aron started screeching and Steven said, "You found it, good work Aron." Steven then took out a Mega Stone from the hole created by Aron "This is Tyranitarite, my Purpitar recently evolved I was looking for his Mega Stone. By the way harry I heard your Charizard is very strong would you like to battle my Mega Metagross." Harry said, "I would love to, but not with Charizard. Charizard is recovering from his fight with Dumbledore's Regigigas in Characific Valley, he won the match but it was quite brutal. I would love to battle your Metagross with my Lucario." Steven said, "Yes I heard of that battle from prof. Dumbledore, sure meet me tomorrow near the pokemon centre there is a good battlefield nearby we will have our battle there." Harry replied, "Sure Steven, I will see you tomorrow, meanwhile I think I'll search for some fossils or mega Stones too." Steven nodded, "Goodbye and good luck with your search."

Harry used his Aura and searched for 2 Mega Stones of Altaria, Swampert, and Sceptile for himself and Daphne, Daphne also told him to search for mega Stone of Salamence as her Shelgon would likely evolve soon. After a couple of hours of searching Harry found those mega stones with the mega stones for Camerupt and Gallade too. He also found Fossils of Anorith, kabuto, Omanyte and Aerodactyl, Daphne took the Anorith Kabuto and Omanyte fossil as Harry took the Aerodactyl one. Daphne said, "I will put Omanyte in the global trade for a male Kirlia." Harry nodded, "I'll do the same but I am not looking for any particular pokemon." They revived their fossil at a nearby research lab and with that they headed back to Pokemon Centre to get ready for tomorrow's battle with Steven.

Harry and Lucario were meditating and getting ready for a tough battle with Hoenn Champion Steven Stone when they were interrupted by Nurse Joy, "Mr Potter the champion is here for the battle." Harry and Lucario stood up, "Thank you Nurse Joy." The nurse replied, "It was no problem, also good luck with your battle Mr Stone is very strong after all he is a champion." Harry nodded and head out to find Daphne waiting for him.

They found the previous champion Wallace standing with Steven Stone, Wallace greeted them "It's nice to meet a talented young trainer like the both of you. I was on the island when I met Steven, he told me about the battle between you two so I decided to act as Referee. Daphne said, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr Wallace." Wallace said, "Don't call me Mr. Wallace, Wallace is fine but soon you will be calling me with a different name. You know what if Harry win this battle I will tell you about my new job that you would surely like. Now let's start the battle."

Harry and Steven stood on the opposite side of the field there was quite a crowd gathered to watch their champion battling with another trainer, the addition of Wallace was an icing on the cake, even some reporters started recording the battle without telling the two battlers.

Wallace declared, "This battle is a one on one battle between the Hoenn Champion Steven Stone and one of the best young trainer Harry Potter from Atlantis. Trainers release your pokemon from their balls."

Steven and Harry called at the same time, "Metagross, it's time for a battle."

"Lucario, I choose you."

Wallace called out, "Steven's Metagross Vs Harry's Lucario, let the battle begin."

Steven called out, "Confusion Metagross."

"Close your eyes and see through your Aura no need to get confused when everything is clear." Harry replied. Lucario closed his eyes and watched the surroundings through his Aura as the Confusion didn't affect him.

"Metagross Zen Headbutt." Steven called.

Harry replied, "Lucario stop it with Aura Shield, and then Blaze Kick."

Lucario created an Aura Shield which stopped Metagross just in front of him and then he hit Metagross with Blaze Kick.

Steven shouted, "Hammer Arm Metagross." Steven said quickly. The Hammer Arm hit Lucario and he was thrown back."

"Metagross Shadow ball barrage."

Harry replied, "Lucario Aura Sphere Barrage on those Shadow balls."

The Aura Spheres met Shadow Ball and exploded but some of the Aura Spheres hit Metagross too.

Harry said quickly, "Lucario Extreme Speed, then Fiery Close Combat."

Lucario sped towards the Metagross who was getting hit by the last Aura Sphere and hit Metagross with Close Combat consisting of Fire Punch and Blaze Kick.

Steven said, "Fiery Close Combat, I like it here something from us, Metagross Bulldoze, then Constant Hammer."

Metagross shake the ground with Bulldoze and then Hit Lucario with Constant Hammer Arms. Lucario was hurt and so was Metagross but not one of them was backing up from the fight.

Steven said, "It's time to take it to the next level, Metagross let's work together Mega Evolve." Steven Mega Evolved his Metagross.

Harry nodded, "Lucario let's show them the power of Aura, your true power Mega Evolve Lucario." Harry also Mega Evolved his Metagross.

Wallace said, "Oh goody, this battle is exciting come on both of you."

Steven shouted, "Metagross Meteor Mash go."

Harry waited for the last second and shouted, "Lucario Counter." Mega Metagross hit Mega Lucario with Meteor mash, but Mega Lucario hit back Mega Metagross with double power but still the Meteor mash was pretty powerful as the both pokemon looked quite hurt.

Steven called out, "Constant Hammer again, quick Metagross."

Harry shouted back, "Lucario dodge all of them with Detect and then High Jump Kick."

Mega Lucario dodged all of the Hammer Arms with Detect and then used High Jump Kick.

Steven called out, "Metagross Telekinesis. Then Hammer Arm, Meteor Mash and finally Hyper beam."

Mega Metagross made Mega Lucario float in air with his psychic powers and then hit him with Hammer Arm followed up by Meteor mash and tried finishing up with Hyper Beam.

Harry called out in worry, "Concentrate Lucario, the aura is everywhere. Concentrate and use Aura Shield." Mega Lucario had a hard time as he was hit with Hammer Arm and Meteor Mash but he finally erected an Aura Shield to block Hyper beam.

Steven stared in shock, "He managed to block it, damn Metagross Meter Mash again finish it."

Harry shouted, "Lucario let's do it, Aura Storm and charge towards it with Extreme Speed."

Mega Lucario sent Aura Storm and ran towards Mega Metagross with Extreme Speed, the attacks collided and both the pokemon were thrown back and were trying to stand up.

Harry shouted, "Come on Lucario stand up."

Seven too shouted, "Stand up Metagross." Somehow both the pokemon stood up, they were in no state to battle the match will be decided on the last pokemon standing.

Finally, both pokemon fell down but Lucario was still on his knees before falling down to exhaustion, Metagross was the first one to fall so Lucario won the match barely.

Wallace shouted, "Wohoo, Since Metagross fell first the winner is Lucario. The winner of this battle is Harry Potter."

The crowd started clapping and cheering, Steven saw the cameras recording the battle and said, "Let's get back to Pokemon Centre, we will talk inside."

They reached inside the pokemon centre, harry and Steven gave their pokeball of Lucario and Metagross respectively to Nurse Joy and headed to a quiet room.

Wallace said, "That was an exciting battle, it was much more exciting than my own match."

Harry nodded, "Yeah Steven your Mega Metagross is stronger than Brandon's Registeel, hell Lucario was still capable for another round after battling Registeel but your Mega Metagross is quite awesome."

Steven smiled, "That he is, thanks for that exciting battle Harry. One day we will battle again but that time will be a Six on Six full battle."

Harry replied, "Sure, I would love that."

Daphne said, "Wallace you said you are going to tell us about your new Job, so what is it?"

Wallace grinned, "You must know that I was the Grand Champion of Hoenn before becoming Hoenn Champion. I am still one of the best co-ordinators out there, so from now on you will be calling me prof. Wallace."

Daphne eyes widened, "You mean to tell us that you will be the new teacher for Pokemon Co-Ordinating and performance class in Hogwarts."

Wallace nodded, "Yes, I was thinking on what to do next when Dumbledore said I could share my knowledge and experience in Hogwarts till I get something exciting to do or I'll just challenge the Elite Four and then Steven for his title. So, I accepted his offer to teach in Hogwarts till I feel I am ready for something else."

Steven said, "I like the sound of it, Prof. Wallace." They all laughed at that.

On that night, Daphne traded her Omanyte with a male Kirlia from a trainer in Johto who she found in World Trading Service. Harry too browsed through his offers for the Aerodactyl he revived, Harry finally settled for Rotom. Rotom are one kind of a pokemon it's said that they have a microwave oven, electric fan, washing machine, refrigerator and Lawnmower inside their body, they can change into 6 forms anytime and all the forms have different secondary types of Ghost, Fire, water, Ice, Flying and Grass with its natural electric type. After Harry traded the Aerodactyl he scanned his new Rotom.

" **Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. With a body made of plasma Rotom is able to permeate various kinds of electrics devices, causing all sorts of problems.**

 **Abilities- Levitate.**

 **This Rotom is a female, the known moves to this pokemon are- Astonish, Confuse Ray, Discharge, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Charge, Uproar, Double Team, Shock Wave, Ominous Wind, Substitute, Electro ball, Hex, Electro Web, Foul Play, Signal Beam, Snore, Mud Slap, Sucker Punch, Swift, Telekinesis."**

Daphne and Harry found a lake which was home to many Mudkip's, Harry let out his Mudkip to see some other Mudkip's like him, before they were heading out one of the Mudkip jumped up on Daphne, that way Daphne got her own Mudkip. They were walking along the beach where they saw some Team Magma members tying up a boy, when they reached there the grunts were gone. Harry cut out the ropes holding the boy, the boy was in the effects of sleep powder. Harry said, "He will wake up soon, let's see what this is about?" when they reached inside it looked like a secret hideout belonging to that boy, it had many books a radio TV food but there was a hole on one side of wall. The two of them headed inside the big hole, and found a big building sized shape with ancient ruins.

The two looked down and found two people staring at each other, the man was from team Magma and the woman was from Team Aqua. They were talking about some Red orb and Blue orb, from what Harry could make out Magma wanted the whole world to turn into land while Aqua wanted to turn all of it into Water. They received some massage and head out of there saying this isn't the place they were looking for. Daphne said, "Let them go, I have a feeling we will meet again but first we need to find out about the orbs they were talking about." Harry nodded, "I'll inform Steven he may know something." They headed out and found the boy gone so they were out of there too. Harry called Steven and told him about what they heard, Steven told him that he would contact Lance and G Men to search about the orbs as he didn't know anything about it.

Harry and Daphne were heading to Mauville city, they stopped in a midway Pokemon Centre where they saw a Combusken fighting around many trainers and running away after beating them, Daphne commented "That Combusken is quite strong, you should try and catch it Harry you wanted one anyway now you get the chance." Nurse Joy interrupted, "It's not wild actually?" Harry asked, "What do you mean?" Nurse Joy answered, "Three beginner pokemons were bought by a wealthy man of this town, he ordered strong beginners for his son's first pokemon. His son chose Mudkip and the father took Treecko 7 told me to give the Torchic to a good trainer but the problem is Torchic was pretty powerful for a starter pokemon and he didn't get back to his ball, he fought many travelling trainers and he recently evolved into Combusken but still not coming in his ball."

Harry said, "He is a fighter, fire pokemon have a tendency to be like that. He will fight and become strong no matter what? If no one took him to train he will train on his own and that's what he is doing." Nurse Joy said, "If you can defeat him you can take him with you here's his pokeball, I know you are strong as I watched your battle with the champion please defeat him." Harry nodded and took the pokeball from Nurse Joy and head out to find Combusken.

Harry found the fire type pokemon resting at a nearby lake, "Combusken, I am here to battle you. If you lose I will return you to your ball and you will be a part of my team, if I lose I'll leave you on your own." Combusken excited jumped up ready to battle.

"Hawlucha get ready to battle."

Combusken ran towards Hawlucha with Flame Charge, "Hawlucha dodge it, Aerial Ace."

Hawlucha dodged the Flame Charge and hit Combusken with Aerial Ace, But Combusken got up quickly and used Sky Uppercut on Hawlucha.

Harry said, "He is strong, Hawlucha fly up and wait for my signal."

Combusken jumped up to tackle Hawlucha, Harry smiled "I knew it, it has quite a good jump. Hawlucha you are the master in air in this battle, dodge the tackle and send it back to ground with Karate chop."

Hawlucha easily flied aside to dodge the Tackle and smashed a Karate Chop at Combusken smashing I on the ground, "Now's the time for finale Hawlucha Flying Press." The Flying Press hit Combusken and knocked it out. Harry returned the Combusken to the pokeball and scanned him.

" **Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. As a Fighting Pokémon, it has the ability to breath raging fire from its beak and to unleash high-powered kicks.**

 **Abilities- Blaze, Speed Boost (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Combusken is a male, the moves known t this pokemon are- Flamethrower, Sand Attack, Scratch, Peck, Double Kick, Flame Charge, Quick Attack, Slash, Sky Uppercut, Flare Blitz, Dual Chop, Bounce, Low Kick, Fire Spin, Flame Burst,**

 **Egg moves- Agility, Feint, Night Slash, Reversal, Low Kick, Last Resort, Crush Claw, Counter, Rock Tomb, Thunder Punch."**

Harry and Daphne reached Staleport City for Daphne's second Pokemon Contest. In this contest, there were 23 participants competing Daphne decided to use her Articuno with one of the designs she got from Mr Stone as a gift. The performance was quite breath taking as you don't see a legendry every day and the team of Articuno and Daphne did give a wonderful performance getting a total of 30 marks from the three judges. The only other closest contest was a boy named Drew who got 29 points with her Roselia. In Semi Finals Daphne beated Drew and his Roselia with her Articuno, the finals were much more easier and Daphne easily won by defeating a girl named jessie and her Dustox.

After taking her second ribbon, Daphne was searching for Harry when she found Drew. Drew said, "You just won because of your legendry pokemon, use normal pokemon and then I'll see who can you beat." Daphne looked at him, "I don't like talking with Idiot cry baby's like you, the last time one tried to irritate me." But before she could reply Harry came from sides and continued her line, "That boy was stripped from his clothes and cased in ice on a winter night in front of about 300 people, so do think before you open your mouth." Drew glared at both of them, "Or what?" Harry just said, "If I tell you then what will be difference between us and idiots like you, come on Daphne we should get going." With that they headed out of there leaving a frowning Drew.

The two finally reached Mauville city for Harry's third gym battle, when they reached Gym they encountered a robotic Raikou and were taken in an electric roller coaster. After finally reaching their destination they got off the roller Coaster and met the gym leader Wattson, "How was the ride?"

Daphne just glared at him but Harry laughed, "Great, I'll try it again for sure by the way I am here for my gym battle." Wattson nodded, "Sure kid, let's get going."

Referee shouted, "This battle will be three on three pokemon Battle for the Dynamo Badge between the Gym leader Wattson and the challenger Harry Potter from Atlanyis, furthermore only challenger is allowed substitution let's bring in your pokemon and let the battle begin."

Wattson shouted, "Electrode you are up."

Harry said, "Treecko you are up."

"Electrode Rollout." Wattson called out.

Harry replied, "Wait for it Treecko." Treecko nodded and waited for Electrode just as Electrode was near Treecko harry called out to Treecko, "Jump up and use Pound Electrode." The pound hit Electrode making it roll back.

Wattson called out, "Electrode Swift." The Swift attack hit Treecko.

Treecko was covered in white light and evolved into Grovyle, Harry cheered "Good going Grovyle now use one of your new moves Leaf Blade." The Leaf Blade hit Electrode.

Electrode was not in state to battle anymore so Wattson called out, "Electrode Self Destruct." The Self Destruct took out both Electrode and Grovyle.

Referee announced, "Both pokemons are unable to battle, trainers chose your next pokemon."

Harry called out, "Donphan you are up."

Wattson said, "Magneton come out."

Wattson started first, "Magneton Magnet Bomb."

Harry replied, "Donphan Rollout and then Fire Fang."

Donphan curled up and used Rollout that supressed the damage from Magnet Bomb and then Donphan hit Maneton with Rollout but then crunched with Fire Fang.

"Magneton Tri Attack." The Tri Attack hit Donphan.

Harry replied "Donphan Slam it on to the ground then use Fire Fang again." This time the attacks knocked out Magneton.

Referee announced, "Magneton is unable to battle, gym leader select your last pokemon."

Waatson shouted, "Manectric get ready."

"Donphan Fissure." Harry shouted out. The Fissure hit Manectric hurting it badly."

Watson said, "Damn, Manectric Overheat."

Harry was shocked at that "Donphan dodge it with Rollout." Donphan barely dodged the Overheat from manectric.

"Ice Fang Manectric." Wattson commanded.

The Ice Fang connected with Donphan, Harry shouted out "Donphan end this, Earthquake." At last Manectric was down, unable to battle.

Referee announced, "Manectric is unable to battle, the winner is the Challenger Harry Potter from Atlantis."

Wattson, "Great battle kid, here The Dynamo Badge." Harry took his third badge, "Thanks Wattson." Wattson grinned, "If you want to go there is a way out just like the way in." Harry smiled, "Sure, lead the way." Daphne said, "I will go by the normal way, thank you very much."

 **AN: - So, what do you all think about Lucario vs Metagross.**

 **I managed get in this chapter, Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite, Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Typhlosion, Heracross(M), Meganium, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electivire, Kabutops, Luxray, Whiscash, Metang, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Donphan, Lapras, Noivern, Spiritomb, Misdreavus, Swablu, Hawlucha.**

 **Mudkip, Taillow, Grovyle, Genesect, Nincada, Rotom, Combusken.**

 **Moltres, Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Latias(M), Regirock, Deoxys, Diancie(M), Xerneas.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Magcargo, Feraligatr, Pinsir(M), Typhlosion, Marill, Meganium, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Purpitar, Ursaring, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magnezone, Aggron(M), Bronzor, Ditto, Vibrava, Shelgon, Amaura, Fearrow, Swablu, Growlithe, Flabebe.**

 **Treecko, Taillow, Lotad, Sharpedo, Corphish, Baltoy, Anorith, Kabuto, Kirlia, Mudkip.**

 **Articuno, Latios(M), Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Yveltal.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Torterra, Flygon, Roselia, Sceptile(M), Sharpedo(M), Ampharos(M), Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Unfezant, Scyther, Tropius, Starmie, Swellow, Seadra, Magmar, Mienfoo, Charmander.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Gallade(M), Luxray, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Alakazam(M), Vaporeon, Heliolisk, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dragonair, Dugtrio, Milotic, Pidgeot(M), Tauros, Beldum, Beedrill(M), Heracross(M).**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Infernape, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Haxorus, Bisharp, Deino, Espeon, Pinsir(M), Wartortle, Marshtomp, Buneary, Houndour, Larvitar.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie(M), Beedrill(M), Gengar(M), Pinsir(M), Slaking, Blaziken(M), Skarmory, Pidgeot(M), Pikachu, Zangoose, Buizel, Corphish, Phanpy.**

 **Luna Lovegood =**

 **Gardevoir(M), Plusle, Minun, Starmie, Hydreigon, Slowking, Eevee, Camerupt(M), Cleffa, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Swablu.**


	41. Legendry Wish And Gym Badges

**Legendry Wish And Gym Badges**

The two friends were on their way to see the Millennium Comet Festival, once every thousand years the Millennium Comet is visible for seven nights. It's said that if someone wishes for something while looking at the comet his wish is granted, the two of them reached the festival and visited many shops but the most interesting part was the magic show by the magician Butler. When they reached there it was quite a crowd, the two were lucky to get the tickets.

The show was quite astounding but the most interesting part was when he vanished a Kirlia to present a woman holding a crystal, which shined beautifully but suddenly Daphne heard a sound coming from that crystal. Harry asked, "What is it Daph?" Daphne looked at the crystal, "There is a pokemon inside that crystal, I heard it saying me to wish." Harry used his aura sight, "You are right but I can't tell which pokemon, but I have a feeling it's a legendry. Let's wait till they finish, by the way can you try to get inside their minds." Daphne nodded and tried, she was working on her powers with help of her Alakazam and Mewtwo but it was taking time. "From the girl, I just get that she is the girlfriend of Butler, it was the Butler who found the crystal at a place called Forina that's it." Harry nodded and asked, "What about that Butler?"

Daphne replied, "He is a problem I feel, he wants something from that crystal but the most shocking part is that he is an ex member of Team Magma, this is what I got from him." Harry nodded, "Well the show is over, let's see what's going on." The two headed quietly through the backdoor to saw Butler and his Girlfriend whose name was Diane were talking about their performance. Harry released Mewtwo, "Mewtwo inside the tent there are two people and a crystal, what can you sense from it." Mewtwo looked at the tent, 'The crystal is holding a legendry pokemon Jirachi, Mew told me about him he is the wish maker pokemon and wake up every thousand years. Mew visit him sometime when he wakes up but the crystal shouldn't be here it should be in Forina.'

Harry said, "Mewtwo put the girl into sleep, I think she doesn't know anything and then we will confront that man Butler." Mewtwo nodded and put Diane into sleep as the three entered the tent. Butler saw his girlfriend fell asleep and look at the three new occupants of his tent. He asked, "Who are you three? What do you need?" Harry answered him, "Answers Mr Butler or ex member of Team Magma, we want to know why you have this crystal?" Butler glared at them, "Mewtwo please." Butler didn't get any chance as Mewtwo took hold of him with his psychic powers and entered his mind.

Mewtwo told them, 'He was a member of Team Magma who want to control the legendry pokemon Groudon, this man built a machine to do that but he couldn't find enough power source for it, the other members thought he was tricking them as he was a magician and threw him out of Team Magma. He knows about this crystal holding Jirachi as he heard it's legend from the locals, he wants to power up that machine using Jirachi and bring out Groudon. Also, the girl thinks he is a very good man and the both of them love each other.' Harry said, "So, what should we do?" Daphne walked toward the Butler who was glaring at them, "Should we tell her that her boyfriend used to be a criminal and is still trying to do the dirty work even after he was thrown out of Team magma."

Butler expression suddenly changed, "No, no you can't do that if she comes to know about it she will hate me, please I will do anything please don't tell her." Harry said, "Mewtwo keep a close eye on him, I'll call lance he may be able to do something." Mewtwo nodded as harry called lance, "Hey Harry, how are you? I saw your battle with Steven Metagross, that was quite a battle congrats on winning it." Lance said through the phone. Harry smiled, "Thanks Lance, do you know about Team Magma and Aqua, Steven said that he will contact you." Lance nodded, "Yes, did you find anything else." So, Harry told him everything about the Butler.

Lance sad, "If he agrees to stop doing anything against the law we can let him go but we will always keep an eye on him, but the most troublesome part is Team Magma and Team Aqua plans. The blue and red orb you told us about, one of our historians in G men headquarters found out that those orbs can be used to control Groudon and Kyogre." Harry replied, "That is disturbing, well if you need any help from us do call." Lance nodded, "Sure, I'll see you later."

Harry walked towards Butler, "I'll take the crystal, tell your girlfriend that he saw the crystal fly into the sky just as he fell asleep. Keep doing the work you do for living and stop being a criminal, the G Men knows about you and will keep a close eye on you, Mewtwo put him to sleep too." Daphne took the crystal as they walked out of the tent. Just then the comets were visible in the night sky, the crystal glowed as it melted out to wake up a sleeping Jirachi.

Harry concluded that Jirachi was very much like Mew, he loved to play and joke around he was very close to Daphne too. Harry and Daphne reached Forina to put Jirachi back where he belongs so that he could sleep again after the Millennium Comet are no more visible. When they reached Jirachi's cave he said, 'Thank you for bringing me back home, I'll miss you Daphne and you too Harry. Also, do make a wish so that I can fulfil it.' Daphne said, 'I wish that me and Harry live a happy life and fulfil our dreams." Jirachi smiled, 'Granted, what about you harry?" Harry smiled sadly, "I have many wish Jirachi but my deepest wish can never be fulfilled, somethings are not possible as much as you wish so I'll just keep that wish with me." Jirachi said, 'You can't hide a wish from me Harry, I know what you want and one day when you are very old and have achieved your dreams you will meet your parents again. Remember this Harry, 'The one who loves us never leave us.' They stay alive in our heart Harry.' Harry nodded and said, "Thank you Jirachi, sleep well and sweet dreams." Daphne too said, "Goodbye Jirachi." Jirachi replied, 'Goodbye both of you.' With that he got inside his cave to sleep for another millennium.

On their way to Lavaridge town for Harry's fourth badge Daphne caught an energetic Skitty, they reached Fallarbor town and saw the poster of the Pokemon Contest in the city. Daphne decided to get her third ribbon here, so he headed for the city Hall to register herself in the contest. In this contest, there were 30 participants in total, Daphne used her Alolan Ninetales in the performance round and again got full 30 points for her performance. Sadly, when the top 4 were announced Drew was one of them, Daphne used her Alolan Ninetales to beat another co-ordinator Grace to reach the finals, Drew also defeated his opponent Jessy in the semi-finals. In the finals Daphne used Latios to everyone hock against Drew just to irritate him more, she easily defeated Drew's Vibrava to win her third ribbon. Drew grumbled and planned to say something to Daphne but one look from Harry made him turn away.

While on their way they learnt about a battle between Team Aqua and Magma, when they asked around they learnt that Team Magma and Aqua were after some Meteorite found by a prof. Cosmo, after battling Team Magma got it and tried to use it in a machine that would have activated the Volcano. Fortunately, one travelling trainer helped the prof. in destroying the machine which threw the meteorite into the volcano's lava thereby destroying it, but the Team Magma and Aqua members got away in their Helicopters.

The two friends reached Lavaridge town gym to see an old man scolding a girl who was clearing the battlefield. When they stepped in the girl said, "Hello there if you are here for a battle you will have to wait till I clear out this battlefield, I am the new gym leader of Lavaridge gym." Harry asked, "New gym leader." The old man stepped forward, "I was the gym leader my name is Moore, I am getting old so I handled the duty of the gym leader to Flannery my granddaughter. She is a very good trainer but still she is making blunders even before her first match as gym leader, she trained with her pokemon in the battlefield and didn't clean it afterwards for battle with challengers."

Flannery grumbled, "I forgot okay." Harry laughed, "I understand, it's a pain in the ass especially for fire type gyms my family has the fire type gym in Atlantis, trainers come with water types to beat fire and the battlefield is destroyed most of the time. We have around 4 battlegrounds and to maintain them after every battle is quite a task, also our gym is the last gym for the Atlantis League the pokemon used in battle are quite powerful which have destroyed the battlefield many a times." Mr Moore said, "Ah so you belong to the potter family, it's nice to meet you. Your gym is said to be the strongest fire type gym across all the regions, anyway looks like the field is ready let's start the battle."

As Harry and Flannery took their position, Mr Moore declared, "This battle will be a three on three battle between gym leader Flannery and the challenger Harry Potter, furthermore only challenger is allowed substitution. Let the battle begin."

Flannery called out first, "Magcargo you are up."

Harry said, "This is your first battle as gym leader right, well then go Meganium." Meganium stood against Magcargo ready for battle.

Flannery frowned, "This isn't my first battle you know, are you mad using a grass type against my fire type."

Harry smiled, "I know this isn't your first battle but there are things you should learn as a gym leader, I think your grandfather agrees too." Mr Moore who was smiling knowing what Harry was doing said, "He is right Flannery begin the battle, you will learn slowly."

Flannery shrugged, "Whatever, Magcargo Flamethrower."

Harry said, "Protect Meganium, then use Grass Whistle." Meganium used protect to stop the flame thrower then put Magcargo to sleep with Grass Whistle.

Flannery shouted, "Wake up Magcargo." But Magcargo was deeply asleep.

Harry said, "Meganium charge Solar Beam, then help Magcargo to wake up with Leaf Storm." The Leaf Storm hit Magcargo hurting it but still waking him up.

"Magcargo Fire Blast, don't miss." Flannery shouted.

Harry said, "Meganium use your vines to jump and then finish it up with Solar Beam."

Flannery watched in amazement as Harry's Meganium used her Vines to jump high in air by slamming the vines into the ground and dodge the Overheat, Meganium then used Solar beam in mid air which hit Magcargo and knocked it out.

Mr Moore announced, "Magcargo is unable to battle, gym leader Flannery chose your next pokemon."

Flannery returned Magcargo and said, "Camerupt come on out."

Harry said, "Meganium Grass Whistle." Meganium put Camerupt to sleep. Flannery muttered, "Damn." Harry said, "Return Meganium you did great, Grovyle it's your turn."

Flannery said, "Another Grass type, what are you trying to do. Wake up Camerupt, you have to wake up."

Harry commanded, "Grovyle, Giga Drain and then hit Camerupt with a Mega Kick to wake him up." Grovyle siphoned Camerupt energy with Giga Drain, he then hit Camerupt with a powerful Mega Kick which finally woke up Camerupt.

Flannery shouted, "Fire Blast Camerupt."

Harry said, "Dodge it and then Leaf Storm." Grovyle was fast enough to dodge the Fire Blast and then hit Camerupt with Leaf Storm.

Camerupt was blown up in air by Leaf Storm, while falling down Camerupt was just above Grovyle.

Flannery shouted, "Eruption Camerupt."

Harry too shouted, "Grovyle Dragon Breath."

The two powerful attacks hit the opposing pokemon and knocked them out.

Mr Moore said, "Both pokemon are unable to battle, trainer chose your next pokemon."

Harry called out, "Absol, I choose you."

Flannery said, "Torkoal you are up."

Harry said, "I'll do something that I have come to love doing now a days Absol dear use Perish Song."

Flannery was shocked, "What? Torkoal Body Slam."

The perish Song was done as Torkoal slammed on top of Absol hurting her.

Harry said out, "Megahorn Absol." Absol hit Torkoal with Megahorn to get out from under Torkoal.

Flannery said, "Well if we are going down no matter what, we will go all out Torkoal Smokescreen and then Overheat."

Harry said, "It's of no use, Absol wait for the Overheat and then use Protect."

The Overheat came just from the left side of Absol, Absol quickly turned left and used Protect negating the overheat. Torkoal was knocked out as Perish Song took effect.

Mr Moore declared, "Torkoal is unable to battle the winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter."

Flannery gave Harry the Heat badge and said, "I suck as a gym leader." Mr Moore said, "No, you got overconfident on seeing grass type. Also harry is a very good battler, you don't win a League Championship just by battling as a rookie." Flannery asked, "You have already won a league." Daphne came over and said, "Two actually, Indigo league and Silver Conference these are officials, he has also won Orange League and have defeated Kanto Battle Frontier." Flannery said, "No wonder I lost so badly." Harry said, "It wasn't that bad, your battle style is good for battling average trainers but as your grandfather said you got overconfident at start. As a gym leader, you will come to learn one thing that type advantages are just for the sake of saying, yes I have won most of my matches by type advantage but as a gym leader of specific type you have to train in a way that type advantage are of no use." After getting his fourth badge Harry and Daphne headed towards Petalburg city for Harry's next gym battle.

One day when Harry was training with his pokemons when he was challenged by one of the rarest Legendry one could find, a shiny Rayquaza who has a black body instead of the usual green. Harry was having a mock battle with Mega Charizard and Deoxys when they were interrupted by a shiny Rayquaza, it challenged Harry to a battle. Harry said, "I accept your challenge Rayquaza, but if I win I'll capture you so what do you say." The shiny Rayquaza looked at Harry nodded, "Well then choose your opponent Rayquaza, Charizard or Deoxys."

Rayquaza could feel the Mega Charizard power it was surprisingly way beyond him so he pointed toward Deoxys in challenge. Harry said, "As you wish, Charizard come back Deoxys get ready."

Rayquaza charged forward with Extreme Speed, "You too Deoxys Speed for, let's see whose faster." The two legendry pokemon meet head on with Extreme Speed, Deoxys in his speed form was way faster than Rayquaza so Rayquaza was thrown back but still hit Deoxys with Dragon Tail.

Harry called out, "Deoxys Psycho Boost quick." Deoxys used Psycho Boost which Rayquaza couldn't dodge. Rayquaza got up and mega evolved and then flied up and came so fast hitting Rayquaza with his signature move Dragon Ascent.

Harry watched in awe, "Damn, it can Mega Evolve on its own. Deoxys use Recover and then defence form." Deoxys used Recover to heal itself and then changed to Defence form.

Mega Rayquaza fired a Hyper Beam at Deoxys, which hit him "Deoxys Mirror Coat." Deoxys sent a beam back at Mega Rayquaza at the double power of Hyper Beam that hits its mark.

Mega Rayquaza took hold of Deoxys by wrapping himself on Deoxys and flied up.

Harry shouted out, "Deoxys Attack form quick and teleport to get out of its hold, then take hold of his tail and use Seismic Toss." Deoxys changed to Attack Form and teleported out of Mega Rayquaza hold, he then took hold of Mega Rayquaza tail to spin Mega Rayquaza in the air and smash it in the ground with Seismic Toss.

Mega Rayquaza was badly hurt but still got up and used Draco Meteor Harry grinned, "Deoxys speed form, just as we practised dodge those Meteors and then finish it up with Psycho Boost."

Mega Rayquaza watched in amazement as Deoxys in his speed form dodged all the Meteors without getting hit by a single meteor and then Deoxys hit Mega Rayquaza with Psycho Boost knocking it out. Harry used a Legendry Ball to catch Rayquaza and cheered, "Good work Deoxys, that was awesome." Harry scanned Rayquaza's ball.

" **Rayquaza, The Sky High Pokemon. Rayquaza is said to have lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, above the clouds. Its existence had been completely unknown because it lived so high in the sky. It's speculated that it flies forever through the ozone layer, consuming meteoroids for sustenance. The many meteoroids in its body provide the energy it needs to Mega Evolve.**

 **Abilities- Air Lock**

 **This Rayquaza is a male, it's black colouring indicates that it's a shiny legendry pokemon, it's known to Mega Evolve without the requirement of a Mega Stone. The known moves to this pokemon are- Twister, Ancient Power, Crunch, Air Slash, Rest, Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse, Dragon dance, Fly, Hyper Voice, Outrage, Hyper Beam, Surf, Dragon Claw, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Draco Meteor, Dragon Ascent, Avalanche, Whirlpool, Dragon tail, Iron Tail, Dragon Pulse, Iron Head, Tail Wind, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Overheat, Thunder."**

Daphne said, "You have won a Jackpot I think, legendry pokemon a shiny one at that and this much powerful too. Hell, it can mega evolve without Mega Stone that is crazy." Harry grinned, "Yeah it is, can you imagine the face of Lance when he sees a shiny Rayquaza or even a mega one, oh that will be a sight to see." They both laughed at that as they headed for the pokemon centre to treat their pokemons.

Harry and Daphne were passing through Valley of Steel home of many steel type pokemons, Daphne caught a Skarmory there too. They were nearing the exit of the valley when Harry saw a Torkoal fighting valiantly against a Steelix, couple of Magnemite's three Magneton's and four Skarmory's on its own, the steel type were trying to bully the Torkoal. Harry released Charizard, "Charizard Blast Burn on those steel types." Charizard Blast Burn knocked out all the steel pokemons bullying Torkoal, Harry stepped towards Torkoal "You ok." Torkoal nodded happily in reply. Harry said, "Well we should get going, you should get out of this valley too." Torkoal looked at him unsurely so harry asked, "You want to come with me?" Torkoal happily nodded and started crying in happiness, harry chuckled and caught Torkoal in a Blaze Ball."

" **Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. Torkoal burns coal within its body to produce energy. As a defence, Torkoal is able to release smoke from its nostrils and its back to confuse enemies.**

 **Abilities- Drought, White Smoke, Shell Armour (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Torkoal is a male, the moves known to this pokemon are- Smoke, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Fire Spin, Smoke Screen, Fire Wheel, Lava Plume, Body Slam, Protect, Flamethrower, Iron Defence, Heat Wave, Inferno, Sludge Bomb, Overheat, Earthquake.**

 **Egg moves- Eruption, Flame Burst, Clear Smog, Flame Burst, Skull Bash, Sleep Talk, Super Power, yawn."**

The two friends reached Verdanturf town, Daphne decided to get her fourth ribbon in this town. She used her Amaura in the performance round and got 29.5 marks in that round. In this contest, the battle round consists of a double battle, in semi-finals she battled with her Sylveon and Glaceon and won against Altaria and Dusclops belonging to a co-ordinator Timmy. In finals, Daphne faced against a co-ordinator Grace with her Beautifly and Butterfree. Grace gave quite a battle to Daphne's Sylveon and Glaceon but she lost finally as after the time limit Daphne was the one with most points, Daphne finally got her fourth ribbon, one less from entering in The Hoenn Grand Festival.

On their way to Petalburg city many of their pokemons evolved, Harry's Swablu, Mudkip, Taillow and Nincada evolved into Altaria, Marshtomp, Swellow, Ninjask and Shedinja. Daphne's Swablu, Purpitar, Bronzor, Vibrava, Amaura, Lotad, Marill and Treecko evolved into Altaria, Tyranitar, Bronzong, Flygon, Aurorus, Lombre, Azumarill and Grovyle. Harry also found a mega Stone for Mewtwo surprisingly, Mewtwo was quite eager to try it too the new Mega Mewtwo was a Fighting and psychic type.

They finally reached Petalburg city gym for Harry's fifth badge, when the entered the gym it was completely empty, Harry shouted "Hello anybody here?" A kid wearing glasses came in vie, "Who's shouting?" Harry replied, "I am, where is the gym leader?" The boy said, "I am the gym leader." Harry snorted, "Right and I am Morgan Le Fay here to fight Merlin, go and call the gym leader kid." The boy grumbled, "You know I can charge you for insulting a gym leader." Harry replied, "And I can fly you up above the clouds and then drop you from there, don't waste my time or I will be the one pressing charges." Before the boy could reply a man, voice called for him "Max, where are you?" The boy Max shouted, "In the gym dad?" The man came into view and asked, "How may I help you?" Harry replied, "I am here for my gym battle and your son is saying he is a gym leader and he press charges against me for insulting him." The man eyes widened, "What? Max, what is the meaning of this?" Max just looked down so he continued, "I am sorry for my son's behaviour, I am Norman the Petalburg gym leader."

Harry nodded, "Sure, I am here for a gym battle." Norman nodded, "Let's head to the battlefield." As they were heading to the battlefield max suddenly said, "I have seen you before." Harry didn't reply but Norman did, "Max go home, I have told you many times to not disturb a gym battle and you are making a habit of doing that." Max murmured something and was out of sight.

As Norman and Harry took battle positions on opposite said the Referee started the battle, "This battle will be a three on three battle between the Petalburg gym leader Norman and the challenger Harry Potter from Atlantis. Only challenger is allowed substitution, let the battle begin."

Norman called, "Slakoth you are up."

Harry released his own pokemon, "Metang you are up."

Harry started the battle, "Metang Iron Head."

Norman said, "Dodge it Slakoth and use Hammer Arm." Amazingly Slakoth lazily side stepped the Iron Head and hit Metang with counter.

Harry said, "That was some dodge, Metang use Headbutt."

Norman said, "Dodge it Slakoth then Blizzard." Slakoth lied down on the ground again dodging Metang attack. Fortunately, Slakoth Blizzard was lazily done and Metang got out of its way.

Harry said, "Well your Slakoth is very good at dodging no problem, Metang Earthquake and then finish it up with Meteor mash."

Norman shouted in worry, "Protect Slakoth." But the Earthquake made Slakoth destabilize and due to his laziness, he was unable to use protect and was hit with Meteor Mash by Metang, the Meteor mash hit Slakoth and knocked it out.

Referee announced, "Slakoth is unable to battle, Norman call your next pokemon."

Norman called, "Vigoroth come out."

Harry returned Metang, "Return Metang, you did great. A fast pokemon after a lazy one, Gardevoir you are up."

Norman said, "Vigoroth use Scratch."

Harry replied, "Dodge everything."

Gardevoir easily dodged Vigoroth's Scratch Attack.

Norman frowned "That is quite fast. Vigoroth Hammer Arm" Gardevoir gain dodged the attack.

Norman shouted, "Vigoroth Aerial Ace."

Harry and Gardevoir looked at each Harry said, "You know what to do, use Moonblast to finish it.", Just as Vigoroth was going to hit Gardevoir she teleported aside dodging the Aerial Ace and hit Vigoroth with Moonblast knocking it out.

Just before anyone could say Max came out of nowhere with a girl and probably their mother, "You are cheating, no one can dodge Aerial Ace." Daphne shouted, "And his Gardevoir did, will you just shut up kid you have been shouting since we entered this gym because if you don't I'll personally stitch your mouth." Norman said, "Sorry Harry, Max is a bit bookish and he has made a habit of interrupting my matches."

Harry replied, "The interruption is not the problem, it's his attitude and volume. My family even Daphne's family have gym we know some times trainers do strange things that confuses you like my Gardevoir dodging Aerial Ace but that doesn't mean we accuse them of cheating." Their mother nodded, "Sorry I bought the kids here, my daughter May is a co-ordinator and she just came home so I decided to come here." Harry nodded.

Norman said, "By the way Harry I know you are a good trainer, I remember seeing you in Indigo League and Silver Conference. Then there was your battle with our champion where you beated his Mega Metagross with your mega Lucario, but still I am confused how did you dodged the Aerial Ace." Daphne answered for Harry, "It's because Gardevoir hidden ability is Telepathy, she can always anticipate from where the attack will come and then she is very fast at teleporting." Harry added, "I saw this trick in Kalos actually, there champion Diantha's main pokemon is Gardevoir who can mega evolve. I saw how she dodged the Aerial Ace in a battle and I trained mine to do the same."

May who was listening said, "Wow you defeated Steven Stone, no wonder you are so powerful." She then asked Daphne, "Are you trainer too?" Daphne answered, "I am a trainer and a co-ordinator but I don't take part in Leagues, since I am going for the grand festival this year." May said, "You too, I have gotten only two ribbons till now, how many have you got." Daphne proudly replied, "Four." But before they could continue Norman said, "Girls I think we should finish our battle first, you can talk later."

Referee said, "Yeah I also got side tracked sorry, Well Vigoroth is unable to battle Norman bring in your last pokemon."

Norman shouted, "Slaking you are up."

Harry said, "Slaking huh, that is a strong pokemon Gardevoir be ready."

Norman started, "Slaking Earthquake." The Earthquake hit Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir Hypnosis then use Future Sight, let's make the lazy pokemon lazier." The Hypnosis put Slaking in sleep as Gardevoir used Future Sight.

Norman said, "Well you have to wake him up after all he is lazy."

Harry smiled, "Don't worry we will but first Gardevoir Dream Eater." The Dream Eater affected Slakings health.

Norman saw this and frowned, "Sleep Talk Slaking." But Slaking was deep asleep and in the grasp of Dream Eater.

Harry said, "Well it's time to wake up the big guy, Gardevoir Focus Blast."

The Focus Blast hit Slaking, finally Slaking woke up. Norman shouted, "Hyper beam Slaking." But Just as Slaking was about to release Hyper Beam the future Sight hit Slaking and knocked him out.

Referee declared, "Slaking is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Harry Potter from Atlantis." Norman sighed, "Well you are very strong Harry, I made a mistake when I let Slaking sleep. Here the Balance Badge." Harry took the badge and said, "Thanks Norman."

Norman's wife said, "It's nearly lunch time, why don't you two have lunch with us. May and Daphne can talk while Lunch." Harry looked at Daphne who shrugged, "Sure, I am a bit hungry anyway." Harry too nodded, "Sure then, we wold love to have Lunch with you."

 **AN: - For those who want to know, I'll not do every movie. Also, May will be just like an acquaintance so no travelling together. Harry and Mewtwo don't know about Mewtwo second mega evolution so they will not say that this Mega Evolution is X type.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite, Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Typhlosion, Heracross(M), Meganium, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electivire, Kabutops, Luxray, Whiscash, Metang, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Donphan, Lapras, Noivern, Spiritomb, Misdreavus, Altaria(M), Hawlucha.**

 **Marshtomp, Swellow, Grovyle, Genesect, Ninjask, Shedinja, Rotom, Combusken, Torkoal.**

 **Moltres, Mewtwo(M, X), Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Latias(M), Regirock, Deoxys, Diancie(M), Xerneas, Rayquaza(M).**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Magcargo, Feraligatr, Pinsir(M), Typhlosion, Azumarill, Meganium, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Tyranitar, Ursaring, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magnezone, Aggron(M), Bronzong, Ditto, Flygon, Shelgon, Aurorus, Fearrow, Altaria(M), Growlithe, Flabebe.**

 **Grovyle, Taillow, Lombre, Sharpedo(M), Corphish, Baltoy, Anorith, Kabuto, Kirlia, Mudkip, Skitty, Skarmory.**

 **Articuno, Latios(M), Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Yveltal.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Torterra, Flygon, Roselia, Sceptile(M), Sharpedo(M), Ampharos(M), Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Unfezant, Scyther, Tropius, Starmie, Swellow, Seadra, Magmar, Mienfoo, Charmander.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Gallade(M), Luxray, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Alakazam(M), Vaporeon, Heliolisk, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dragonair, Dugtrio, Milotic, Pidgeot(M), Tauros, Beldum, Beedrill(M), Heracross(M).**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Infernape, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Haxorus, Bisharp, Deino, Espeon, Pinsir(M), Wartortle, Marshtomp, Buneary, Houndour, Larvitar.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie(M), Beedrill(M), Gengar(M), Pinsir(M), Slaking, Blaziken(M), Skarmory, Pidgeot(M), Pikachu, Zangoose, Buizel, Corphish, Phanpy.**

 **Luna Lovegood =**

 **Gardevoir(M), Plusle, Minun, Starmie, Hydreigon, Slowking, Eevee, Camerupt(M), Cleffa, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Swablu.**


	42. The Weather Trio and Elite Dragons

**The Weather Trio and Elite Dragons**

After defeating Norman for his fifth Hoenn badge, Harry and Daphne were heading toward Fortree city for Harry's sixth gym battle. On their way to Fortree city they met the Hoenn Campion Steven Stone again who was talking with officer Jenny near a weather institute. Harry asked, "Steven, what happened here?" Steven looked at them, "Oh hey Harry Daphne good to see you again, I was nearby when I heard about the recent theft from this weather institute. A Team Aqua member stole some research on ancient pokemon, I think you know which ones." Daphne replied, "Yes, Lance told us." Steven said, "The two teams have been creating problems for years, but now it looks like they are going for their final plan whatever that is." Harry said, "Two team two agendas that means double problem." Steven nodded, "Well I should be going, goodbye both of you." Harry and Daphne replied, "Bye Steven." They headed forward on their journey still thinking on what Steven said.

The two friends reached Fortree city gym at last, there they met the gym leader Winona. Winona said, "The battle will be a three on three battle. Please wait for some time, I gave my pokemon to nurse Joy for regular check-up." Harry nodded and replied, "Sure."

After waiting for a few minutes Winona was finally ready for the battle. The battlefield had two big poles on the opposing sides with a small stand Winona explained, "This battlefield is uniquely made for flying type pokemons, also I love sky high battles." There was another pole for referee, after Winona and Harry stood in their respective poles Referee announced, "This pokemon battle will be a three on three pokemon battle between the Fortree gym leader Winona and the challenger Harry Potter from Atlantis. Only challenger is allowed to substitute his pokemon, once three pokemon of either the gym leader or the challenger are unable to battle the battle will be over. Let the battle begin."

Winona started first, "Pelliper fly high."

Harry released his pokemon in reply, "Togekiss you are up girl."

Harry started the battle, "Togekiss Future Sight."

"Hydro Pump Pelliper." Winona replied.

Harry said, "Togekiss Extreme Speed, dodge the Hydro Pump."

Togekiss used Extreme Speed to dodge the Hydro Pump and hit Pelliper. Just as Pelliper was trying to straighten herself up she was hit by Future Sight.

Winona shouted, "Hurricane Pelliper." Togekiss was caught in the Hurricane.

Harry called out, "Togekiss use Twister to cancel that Hurricane." The twister cancelled the Hurricane and hit Pelliper.

"Togekiss Shock Wave quick." Harry shouted. The Shock Wave hit Pelliper paralyzing it.

Winona shouted, "Try to get free Pelliper."

Harry said, "Good work girl now it's time to end this, go Focus Punch Togekiss." Togekiss hit Pelliper with a Focus Punch which knocked it out.

Referee shouted, "Pelliper is unable to battle, gym leader bring in your next pokemon."

Winona called, "Swellow you are up." From Winona's pokeball came a shiny Swellow.

Harry said, "Return Togekiss, you did great girl. Golem come out." Harry released his Electric and Rock type Alolan Golem.

Winona frowned, "An Alolan Golem, I have seen it before but never battled it. Swellow Aerial Ace."

Harry shouted, "Golem use Stone Edge all around you now."

Swellow appeared just behind Golem but was hit by Stone Edge which cancelled the Stone Edge.

Harry shouted, "Wild Charge now." Golem surrounded himself with electricity and hit Swellow. Swellow was paralyzed but she fought it off.

Winona shouted, "Swellow Hyper Beam."

Harry called out, "Use Protect Golem." The Protect barrier cancelled the Hyper Beam.

Harry said, "Golem now it's our turn to finish it up, use Thunder." The powerful Thunder hit Swellow who was a bit paralyzed after Hyper Beam and knocked it out into the ground.

Referee announced, "Swellow is unable to battle, gym leader take out your last pokemon."

Winona shouted, "Altaria go." She continued looking at harry, "You are quite a strong trainer so we will show our full strength. Altaria Mega Evolve."

Harry said, "Golem return you did great work. Winona, you love flying types right let me tell you, I am a Quidditch player and I always fly as fast as I can. Let me show you my Quidditch partner, Pidgeot come out."

Harry then continued, "Well Pidgeot get ready to show who is the better flier, Mega Evolve."

Winona stared at Mega Pidgeot, "Wow, Altaria use Sky Attack."

Harry said, "Pidgeot Tornado."

Winona watched in horror as Mega Pidgeot mixed up Hurricane with Tailwind to create a Tornado and then Mega Pidgeot added sand attack to it, Mega Altaria who was charging at Mega Pidgeot was trapped in the Tornado.

Winona shouted, "Altaria try to use Twister in the opposite direction to get out." But to her bad luck Mega Altaria was nearly blinded with the sand in her eyes and the twister added up with the Tornado.

When finally, the Tornado ended Harry shouted, "Pidgeot Brave Bird, add it up with Steel Wing." Mega Altaria had no time to dodge as it was hit with Brave Bird and Steel Wing at once. Mega Altaria was knocked out.

Referee announced, "Altaria is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter."

As both of them came down Winona said, "That was quite a combination move, here The Feather badge." Harry accepted his sixth Hoenn badge, "Thanks Winona."

After beating Winona Harry and getting his sixth badge, Harry and Daphne reached Lilycove city for Daphne's fifth and final ribbon. There were 33 participants in this contest including May and Drew, Daphne used Harry's Ho-Oh as per his request in the performance round to get a full score of 30 and qualifying for top eight. In top eight which was battle round Daphne faced a female co-ordinator Jenny who used her Blaziken, Daphne used her Blastoise to defeat Jennny's Blaziken. Finally, in top four there was Daphne, May, Drew and another girl Kelly, in the semi-finals May was paired up with Kelly and Daphne faced Drew. Drew used his Flygon but Daphne's Sylveon defeated Flygon with ease, May too defeated Kelly's Grumpig with her Combusken. In finals Daphne used her newly evolved shiny Swellow to beat May's Combusken and got her final fifth ribbon required to qualify for Grand Festival.

After the contest Daphne Kelly and May met Harry where he took back Ho-Oh pokeball from Daphne. Harry released Ho-Oh from her ball and asked, "You did great Ho-Oh." Harry told the legendry bird as he petted her. Ho-Oh flew up and sat on Harry's shoulder, Harry laughed, "You are getting bigger and heavier slowly and slowly. Next league I'll let you take part in the league too." Ho-Oh cawed happily. May asked Harry, "The Ho-Oh belongs to you." Harry nodded, "Yes, she likes to show off so I made Daphne use her in the performance round." Daphne added, "He is a great battler but sucks at performing." Harry said, "What can I do, my combinations are strong and powerful and can be quite nasty for the opponent but I can't make them elegant and beautiful as much as I try." Just then Drew came up, "So you used his legendry pokemon to win the contest." Daphne released her Articuno, "Articuno freeze this idiot up with Ice Beam." Drew was encased in a column of ice as Daphne told him, "They don't call me Ice Queen for no reason, Articuno take him up and put him on top of that big tree. The sun is bright he should melt down in about an hour maybe." Articuno flew up carrying the ice block and put it on top of a nearby tall tree. May said, "You did good, that boy has been a nuisance since I started my journey." Harry said, "I am still not sure if he is a boy or a girl." Everybody laughed at that.

Harry and Daphne were heading toward Mossdeep island sitting on Harry's Wailord, when the weather took a 180 degree turn for the worse. Harry and Daphne released their Swellow and climbed on them as harry returned Wailord, "This doesn't seem right Daph, let's fly up so we can see what's happening." Harry said but suddenly he got a call from Steven Stone. Harry accepted the call as Steven said Hurriedly, "Harry where are you right now?"

"I am heading toward Mosdeep Island, why are you asking?"

Steven said, "I am in Kalos now, I got a call from Lance there is a big trouble brewing up just near you. The Blue orb and Red Orb can be used to control Groudon and Kyogre, Lance has infiltrated Team magma but they are being attack go quickly."

Harry said, "Sure Steven we are on our way." Daphne said, "There, they saw a helicopter of Team Magma rising up from a ship which was getting attacked by the legendry Kyogre suddenly the other legendry Groudon, Kyogre counterpart appeared and got into battle with Kyogre. The fight was near the Monsu Island, when the two reached there harry saw a red Gyarados trying to fight with Team Aqua and Magma members. Daphne said, "Harry, that shiny red Gyarados it's from lake rage. His means they have discovered lance."

When they reached there they saw Lance Gyarados defeating the Team Aqua and members pokemon and knocking out their trainers too as he took off his Team magma dress. Harry and Daphne landed near him, Lance saw them "Harry Daphne you are a sight for sore eyes, we are in deep trouble. Both Team Aqua and Magma have somehow captured Groudon and Kyogre, Team Aqua leader Archie is controlling Kyogre with red orb and Team Magma leader Maxie is controlling Groudon with blue orb. The battle will be devastating we have to somehow stop them." When they reached near the battle of the legendries Harry said, "Well we need the master of sky to take care of these legendry of Land and Water. Rayquaza come out." Lance was wide mouthed as he saw the shiny Rayquaza, but Rayquaza took one look at the fighting Groudon and Kyogre and he took off to break that fight.

Lance saw Team Aqua and Magma member running away from their leaders, "Looks like Archie and Max have gone mad even their team members are abandoning them." Lance and Daphne moved towards the fleeing members to catch them while Harry decided to take care of Maxie and Archie, the fight between the three legendries was getting Brutal, Archie and Maxie ganged up to attack Rayquaza. Harry released Swellow and flew towards Rayquaza, "Rayquaza show them why you are called the master of sky, Mega Evolve." Rayquaza Mega Evolved to fight the two legendries.

Harry released Charizard and Mega Evolved him, "Charizard help Rayquaza."

Archie said, "Kyogre Origin Pulse on that Charizard."

Maxie shouted, "Groudon use Precipice Blades on Rayquaza."

Harry shouted, "Rayquaza dodge it and use Dragon Ascent on Kyogre, Charizard Blast Burn full power end it."

Groudon's Precipice Blade hit all of the pokemon but Mega Rayquaza flied up and then came down at Rayquaza at full speed with Dragon Ascent. Harry's Mega Charizard used Blast Burn at full power and the attack hit both Groudon and Kyogre knocking them out cold. The orbs flew out from Maxie and Ritchie's body as the two fell down on their mini copters, Groudon and Kyogre woke up and looked at Harry, "Go back to your resting place, the fight is over." The two legendry nodded as Kyogre dived down to the sea and Kyogre walked back towards it's resting place.

Officer Jenny arrived with other police officers and they caught Maxie, Archie and other escaping members of Team Magma and Aqua. Harry, Lance and Daphne landed on Monsu Island, Lance said "I thought you will catch both of the legendry." Harry replied, "Nah, they are bigger and heavier than my Snorlax I can't handle them. I just want only one big and heavy legendry and that's Regigigas." Lance nodded and gave a camera to Daphne, "Daphne will you please take some photo of me with Shiny Mega Rayquaza." Daphne and Harry Laughed as Lance turned to Mega Rayquaza and asked like a fangirl, "I am a Dragon type trainer Rayquaza it's an honour to meet you, Master of the dragons please let me have some photos of you I'll do anything." Mega Rayquaza snorted and nodded its head and gave a ride to Lance on its back while Daphne took some photo. After landing back Harry returned Rayquaza to its ball Lance took back the camera from Daphne and said, "Oh this is treasure, I can't wait to show this to Drake and Clair. Well you two thanks again for your help I should get back to headquarters to make my report." Harry and Daphne said their goodbyes to Lance and took off for their original destination Mosdeep city.

The two friends reached Mosdeep city late at night, they stayed at the pokemon centre and headed for the gym in the morning. When they reached the Mosdeep city gym they met a pair of brother and sister the boy said, "I am Tate and this is my sister Liza, we are the Mosdeep city Gym leader."

The girl Liza added, "In this gym you will have double battle." Harry said, "Sure, bring it on."

The referee was most probably their mother she declared, "This Mosdeep city gym battle will be a double battle between the gym leaders Tate and Liza Vs the challenger Harry Potter from Atlantis. Select your pokemon and let the battle begin."

Liza started, "Lunatone you are up."

Tate added, "Solrock get ready for battle."

Harry nodded, "Let's finish this quickly, Absol Spiritomb come out."

Liza said, "You will finish fast will you."

Tate added, "We will see how you"

Liza then said, "Deal with us twins."

Tate said, "Solrock use Fire spin on Absol."

Liza added, "Use Stone Edge Lunatone."

Harry laughed, "Oh you are not the first twins I have dealt with, and let me tell you they are better than you. Absol dodge that Fire spin and use Megahorn on that incoming Solrock, Spiritomb Dark Pulse on those Stone Edge."

Absol quickly dodged the Fire Spin and hit Solrock with Sucker Punch, meanwhile the Stone Edge was stopped by Spiritomb's Dark Pulse.

Harry said, "Well, let's give them the ultimatum Absol use Perish Song."

The Perish Song hit all other pokemon in the battlefield but it didn't affect Spiritomb as it was a dark Type and normal type move didn't work.

Liza shouted, "Lunatone use Moonblast on Spiritomb."

Tate too called out, "Use Fire Blast Solrock on Absol."

Harry responded, "Spiritomb use Protect to protect both of you, Absol use Thunder on those two." Spiritomb stood up in front of Absol and used Protect cancelling the Moonblast and Fire Blast. Absol then hit both Solrock and Lunatone with Thunder.

"Lunatone use Stone Edge." Liza said.

Tate also shouted, "Flare Blitz Solrock."

Harry waited till the last moment, "Dodge both of you." Absol and Spiritomb dived out of the way as Solrock was hit with the Stone Edge and was knocked out by the attack of its own battle partner Lunatone."

Referee announced, "Solrock is unable to battle."

"Lunatone go towards them and use explosion, we will take them with us." Liza shouted. The explosion knocked out Absol but Spiritomb was still fine as it was immune to normal type moves.

Harry said, "You should know Liza, Spiritomb is immune to explosion which is a normal type move."

Referee declared, "Both Absol and Lunatone are unable to battle. Since Spiritomb is still able to battle, the winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter."

Tate said, "That was quite a beat down."

Liza continued, "You gave to our pokemon."

Tate again said, "You said you have seen"

Liza said, "Twin talk and work before."

Harry smiled, "I can recognize you and can tell who is who but in my school, there are two twins who look exactly alike even their mother have problem in recognising them rightly. Fred and George Weasley or Gred and Forge as they call themselves are quite a team, I have battled them and they are way more trickier and challenging. Both of them knows what's going on the other twin head all the time and their way of battling is that they always try to play prank."

Tate said, "We would love to meet."

Liza added, "those two brothers."

Daphne said, "We'll tell them about you two and who knows those two they may just reach at your doorstep any other day." With that they gave Harry the Mind Badge, his seventh Hoenn league badge.

After getting his seventh badge both of them were having lunch in a beach side restaurant, they just finished their Lunch when they saw an old man with a ship captain suit looking at them. Daphne asked, "Yes, ca we help you?" The man nodded, "Yes, I was here to invite both of you to my ship, I'm looking forward to battling you Harry Potter." Harry frowned but then his eyes widened as he realized who this man was, "You are Drake from the Hoenn Elite four aren't you." Drake smiled, "Yes, I heard about your win on our champion Steven Stone Mega Metagross whom you defeated with your Mega Lucario, that was quite a battle so I decided to have a battle with you and see the Bagon I trained and gave you," Harry nodded, "Thank you for giving him to me, he a Salamence now and can mega evolve too, he is quite powerful now and he is capable to give a challenge to a legendry too." Drake smiled, "Yes your legendries, the photos you clicked for Lance he is constantly sending me those pictures for no good reason, I think he even sleeps with it. Anyway, what do you say want to have a battle on my ship."

Harry nodded, "Sure, I can't miss golden opportunities like this." With that the three headed for the ship docked in the nearby port. The ship of Drake was massive, while taking a tour of the ship Daphne said, "I won't mind taking this ship and roam in the ship as long as I can, it's amazing." Harry added, "Neither would I, this ship is awesome." Drake replied, "It looks like a fantasy but real life spending in the ship can be quite boring sometimes or a big danger or adventure the next moment."

They finally stood on the opposite side of the battlefield, one of the sailor was acting as a referee, "This battle will be a three on three pokemon battle between Drake from the Hoenn Elite four and Harry Potter from Atlantis. Let the battle begin."

Drake started first, "Flygon you are up."

Harry started out, "Noivern, I choose you."

Drake said, "So it will be a battle of dragons."

Harry nodded, "I don't think there is any other way to test a dragon pokemon rather than to test it against another dragon."

Drake grinned, "Absolutely right, use Dragon Claw Flygon."

Harry replied, "You too Noivern, use Dragon Claw."

The two dragon types met with their respective Dragon Claw but they were of equal power.

Drake called out, "Aerial Ace Flygon."

Harry shouted, "Noivern cover yourself with Steel wing and rotate."

Noivern turned his wings into steel and wrapped himself with it and started rotating, Flygon hit Noivern with Aerial Ace but the damage was lessened down due to Noivern's steel wing.

Drake smiled, "Good strategy kid you used Noivern big wings to your advantage, Flygon Tail Shards." Harry watched in amazement as Flygon used Stone Edge and then hit those stones with Dragon tail sending big sharp rock shards at Noivern.

Harry grinned, "Let's use those stone shards Noivern, use Tornado."

This time Noivern looked in shock as Noivern mixed up Twister and Hurricane and increasing his speed by Tailwind to create a Tornado that absorbed the stone Shards and send it towards Flygon who was trapped in the Tornado getting hit with the Stone Shards constantly.

Drake smiled, "Nice combination move, Flygon use Draco Meteor from inside and then rotate with Dragon Claw."

The Draco Meteor flied up above the Tornado and the meteors hit the unprepared Noivern who cancelled the Tornado.

Harry saw this and knew Noivern doesn't have much left, "Noivern concentrate and then hit Flygon with Boomburst."

As the Tornado calm down, Flygon emerged and looked battered Noivern used this moment and hit Flygon with Boomburst knocking it out.

Referee shouted, "Flygon is unable to battle, Drake release your next pokemon." But then Noivern too fell to his exhaustion so Referee said again, "Well looks like both Flygon and Noivern are unable to battle, trainers release your next pokemon."

Drake called out, "Altaria come out."

Harry said, "Well you wanted to see the Bagon you gifted me, Salamence I choose you."

Salamence came out and saw Drake, Drake was his first trainer so he flew towards Drake. Drake smiled and petted Salamence, "You have become strong, show me how strong you have become my child." Salamence nodded and flew up in front of Harry standing opposite to Drake's Altaria.

Drake started the battle, "Altaria Dragon Breath."

Harry replied, "Dodge it Salamence and use Dragon Claw."

Salamence flew away from Dragon Breath and hit Altaria with Dragon Claw.

Drake shouted, "Ice Beam Altaria."

Harry replied, "Flamethrower on the Ice Beam Salamence." The Ice Beam and Flamethrower cancelled each other.

Harry shouted, "Use Fire Blast Salamence."

Drake said, "Cotton Guard Altaria and then use Aerial Ace." Altaria wasn't that much damaged by the Fire Blast due to Cotton Guard and then Altaria charged toward Salamence with Aerial Ace.

The Aerial Ace hit Salamence but Harry shouted, "Salamence Hyper Beam now."

Drake shouted, "Dodge it Altaria." Altaria tried to dodge away but Salamence was faster, he flew up above Altaria and hit Altaria with Hyper Beam knocking it out.

Referee shouted, "Altaria is unable to battle, this battle goes to Harry' Salamence. Drake call out your next pokemon."

Drake said, "Salamence you have shown me your strength and I approve you have become very strong, now show it to your mother. Go Salamence."

The older mother Salamence looked at his son Harry's Salamence and nodded accepting the challenge.

Harry said, "Salamence let's show your mother and Drake how strong you have gotten, Mega Evolve." Harry's Salamence mega evolved as Harry continued, "Use Dragon Claw."

Drake shouted, "You to Salamence, use Dragon Claw."

Amazingly the power of Harry's Mega Salamence Dragon Claw was equal to that of Drake's Salamence.

Drake said, "Salamence Flamethrower."

Harry replies, "You too Salamence, use Flamethrower." Again the two Flamethrower were of equal power.

Harry called out, "Salamence Aerial Ace with Steel Wing now." Drake's Salamence didn't get any time to dodge as Harry's Mega Salamence hit her with Steel Wing and Aerial Ace.

Drake nodded, "Well let's take it to the next stage, Salamence mega evolve."

Harry said, "Salamence was strong before how much strong will he be now. Salamence use Dragon Rush."

Drake replied, "Salamence dodge that Dragon Rush and use Dragon Pulse."

Drake's Mega Salamence dodged the Drago Rush and hit Harry's Mega Salamence with Dragon Pulse.

Harry frowned, "That Salamence is way more faster. Salamence Fire Blast now."

Drake replied, "You too Salamence Fire Blast." The two Fire Blast met creating an explosion and covered the area with smoke.

Drake too advantage of the smoke and called out, "Outrage Salamence." The Outrage hit Harry's Mega Salamence and knocked it out.

Drake's Mega Salamence flied near Harry's Salamence and helped him to get up. Referee shouted, "Harry's Salamence is unable to battle, trainer chose your last pokemon."

Harry returned his Salamence and said, "Well the only non-legendry dragon that can take on your Mega Salamence is my first dragon. Go Dragonite."

Drake nodded, "Your Dragonite looks quite strong, let's see if he is or not Salamence Dragon Claw."

Drake frowned at Harry who was waiting for something, Harry waited till Mega Salamence was near Dragonite, "Dodge it Dragonite then use Ice Punch." Dragonite did an amazing Summersault in the air to dodge the Dragon Claw and nailed Mega Salamence with Ice Punch.

Drake shouted, "Salamence Steel wing."

Harry grinned, "Catch it and then Seismic Toss."

Drake shouted, "What?" But to his surprise Dragonite caught the Steel Wings of Mega Salamence and then smack down Mega Salamence into the ground with Seismic Toss.

Harry didn't let Mega Salamence a chance to recover, "Dragonite finish it Outrage."

Drake shouted, "No dodge it Salamence." But to his Surprise Dragonite waited for Mega Salamence to try and fly up, just as Mega Salamence rose few feet above the ground Dragonite used Outrage on her knocking it out of the battle.

Referee shouted, "Salamence is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Harry Potter from Atlantis."

Harry shouted excitedly, "Good work Dragonite we have defeated Drake."

Drake nodded, "Good battle kid, I enjoyed battling you."

Harry replied, "Thanks Drake, it was a nice battle."

With that both Harry and Daphne left Drake's ship to continue on their journey.

 **An: - Next will be Harry's last Hoenn League Badge and then Manaphy.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite, Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Typhlosion, Heracross(M), Meganium, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electivire, Kabutops, Luxray, Whiscash, Metang, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Donphan, Lapras, Noivern, Spiritomb, Misdreavus, Altaria(M), Hawlucha.**

 **Marshtomp, Swellow, Grovyle, Genesect, Ninjask, Shedinja, Rotom, Combusken, Torkoal.**

 **Moltres, Mewtwo(M, X), Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Latias(M), Regirock, Deoxys, Diancie(M), Xerneas, Rayquaza(M).**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Magcargo, Feraligatr, Pinsir(M), Typhlosion, Azumarill, Meganium, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Tyranitar, Ursaring, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magnezone, Aggron(M), Bronzong, Ditto, Flygon, Shelgon, Aurorus, Fearrow, Altaria(M), Growlithe, Flabebe.**

 **Grovyle, Taillow, Lombre, Sharpedo(M), Corphish, Claydol, Armaldo, Kabuto, Kirlia, Mudkip, Skitty, Skarmory.**

 **Articuno, Latios(M), Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Yveltal.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Torterra, Flygon, Roselia, Sceptile(M), Sharpedo(M), Ampharos(M), Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Unfezant, Scyther, Tropius, Starmie, Swellow, Seadra, Magmar, Mienfoo, Charmander.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Gallade(M), Luxray, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Alakazam(M), Vaporeon, Heliolisk, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dragonair, Dugtrio, Milotic, Pidgeot(M), Tauros, Beldum, Beedrill(M), Heracross(M).**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Infernape, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Haxorus, Bisharp, Deino, Espeon, Pinsir(M), Wartortle, Marshtomp, Buneary, Houndour, Larvitar.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie(M), Beedrill(M), Gengar(M), Pinsir(M), Slaking, Blaziken(M), Skarmory, Pidgeot(M), Pikachu, Zangoose, Buizel, Corphish, Phanpy.**

 **Luna Lovegood =**

 **Gardevoir(M), Xatu, Plusle, Minun, Starmie, Hydreigon, Slowking, Eevee, Camerupt(M), Cleffa, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Swablu.**


	43. King Of The Sea And The Final Badge

**King Of The Sea And The Final Badge**

After getting his seventh badge Harry was heading for Sootopolis city for his final badge, on their way Daphne caught a tricky Snorunt. They were heading on their way when they saw a bunch of people dressed as pirates running after what looked like a family, they were most probably after the egg which was hold by a young man. The pirated were cornering them so Harry and Daphne decided to help.

Harry called out, "Salamence come out, help those people."

Daphne also released her pokemon, "Alakazam you too."

Salamence and Alakazam quickly took care of the pirate grunts but somehow in the scuffle the man and most probably the pirate leader were fighting for the incubator holding the egg. The incubator opened up and the egg flew up and was heading for a big rock, Daphne saw this and used her psychic power to take hold of the egg and brought it into her hand. The moment the egg touched Daphne's hand it started glowing way more brightly than normal egg. Harry said, "It's a legendry egg." True to Harry's word the egg hatched to the legendry pokemon Manaphy. Manaphy looked at Daphne and snuggled happily.

Suddenly a truck came with a travelling home attached to it, an old man came out and shouted, "Come in quick." Harry and Daphne also followed the family into the truck's travelling home. Manaphy started crying so Daphne said, "Harry take out some food, she is hungry." Harry nodded and took out food suitable and healthy for water pokemon and gave it to Daphne, Daphne slowly started giving Manaphy small blocks of poke food and Manaphy stopped crying as she got to fill her stomach.

The man who was previously carrying the egg said, "Looks like you know how to take care of recently hatched legendries." Harry nodded, "We both do actually, by the way I am Harry Potter and she is my friend Daphne Greengrass." The man nodded, "I have heard of you before, you have won two leagues now and your trainer page is quite astounding, I am Jack Walker a Pokemon Ranger the goons you fought with was a big pirate Phantom and his team. I invaded their team when they got hold of the Manaphy egg, Phantom wants to capture Manaphy so that he could get to the 'Sea Crown' and then become the 'King Of The Sea'."

Harry nodded as Daphne asked, "So, what is your mission? Also, is this your family?" The old man stepped forward, "No, I am Ship, this is my son Kyle and his wife Meredith and lastly their daughter Lizabeth. We are the descendant of the people of the sea. People of the sea used to live in ocean and were in harmony with it and the pokemon living in it, there was one king among us who built a temple called Samiya but many people were after the power of sea king which was given by the Sea Crown. So, our king took Samiya to deep inside the ocean and encased the whole temple in a bubble, now the temple revolves around the world inside the ocean but Manaphy are the only pokemon who could find it because they are 'Prince Of The Sea'."

Jack added, "I was planning to hatch the Manaphy which already happened surprisingly, now my mission is to get this Manaphy to sea temple Samiya so that it can be out of the reach of the pirate Phantom." Daphne simply said, "Then you are a fool." Jack frowned, "What do you mean?" Harry nodded, "She is right, if Phantom can track you here why can't he track you to the Sea Temple Samiya, you will be just making his work easier." Jack said, "I haven't thought it in that way." Daphne said, "If Manaphy is the prince of the sea then Samiya will come to Manaphy you don't have to take Manaphy there."

Ship said, "That is possible, but what should we do with the pirate Phantom." Harry simply replied, "Put him in police cell what else?" Jack frowned, "Phantom is strong and very tricky, we have tried many times but couldn't capture him. Even G Men didn't get him." Harry arched an eyebrow at that, "Well we will do it then, it's not the first time we will do Lance's work." Suddenly they heard the sound of helicopters, Jack said "It's Phantom helicopters, they tracked us down." Daphne said, "And you were planning to go to sea temple Samiya." Meanwhile Manaphy had fallen asleep.

Harry said, "Well let's take care of Phantom, Daphne you take care of Manaphy meanwhile I'll speed post Phantom and his goons to Lance." Daphne nodded as Harry released Mewtwo, Jack asked, "What pokemon is that?" Harry and Mewtwo teleported out of the truck as Daphne said, "Later, first get out of here Harry will meet us later." Jack frowned, "He is a kid, yes he is a good trainer but he is still a kid." Daphne frowned, "That kid has taken down Team Rocket, Magma and Aqua and you can't deal with a bloody pirate so do shut up."

Meanwhile Harry and Mewtwo landed outside, "Mewtwo stop those Helicopters from going after the truck." Mewtwo destroyed the helicopters engines, the three helicopters became out of their control. Seeing this the pirates flew down in their parachutes, just as hey all landed Harry said, "Put them in sleep." Mewtwo put all of the 20 pirates including their leader in sleep with Hypnosis. Harry called Lance on his poke gear

"Hey Harry." Lance said.

"Hello Lance, I am right now with some hypnotized sleeping pirates whose head is called Phantom. A pokemon ranger was trying to keep a Manaphy egg which hatched by the way away from this pirate leader Phantom."

Lance asked, "Phantom, yeah I have heard of him. Pokemon Rangers reported about him, we searched but he was underground or undersea you may say so we couldn't catch him. Well I'll call the nearest police station to collect those pirates from your location, just wait there."

Harry nodded, "Sure but be quick."

After waiting for half an hour officer Jenny with other policemen came and took the pirates in custody, Harry called Daphne and told her everything. Daphne told him to meet her in Port city. When Harry reached port city Daphne said, "Ship sensed that Temple Samiya is near, we should get going." Ship said, "I have readied my ship, we.." but he was stopped in between when from the ocean the giant legendry pokemon Kyogre came out, Kyogre stopped near them as Harry said "Looks like Kyogre is ready to give a lift, it's god to see you while you are not fighting Kyogre." They all climbed on Kyogre's back and headed forward towards the ocean.

They finally stopped near the temple which more or less looked like a palace. When they landed on the temple many other Manaphy's came into view, Manaphy in Daphne's hand jumped out and moved inside the temple as the others followed. They soon reached inside the temple which was beautiful filled with many shining diamonds and crystals. Soon an old looking Manphy came forward, 'Chosen one it's an honour to meet you.' Harry stepped forwad and said, "You too Manaphy.' Manaphy continued, 'It is time for the crowning of the next 'King Of The Sea' chosen one Harry Potter you are chosen for this duty.' Suddenly all the Manaphy's started singing as a yellow colour light emitted from many crystals and merged with Harry.

The old Manaphy said, "I welcome you 'King Of The Sea'. Now the wild water pokemon will recognize you and you will be able to take their help. Harry nodded as the old Manaphy said, 'There is still dislike for a particular water pokemon in your heart, you have come to not hate them but you still dislike them.' Harry understood what the old Manaphy was saying and replied, "It has put a mark on me Manaphy, I still have those nightmares. I know that it wasn't their fault but it is hard for me to forget, I can't get over it and I don't know how.' Manaphy nodded and said, 'A flock of Magikarp's were passing the temple but between all of them one small Magikarp was being disliked by all because it was different and stronger than the others. Most shiny Magikarp's are golden in colour while the regular are red, the golden ones are seen as leader but this one became an outcast due to its black colour. We let that lone Magikarp stay with us but I think it will be good if you take him with you.'

Harry was shocked as a Black Magikarp with red eyes with double size of a normal Magikarp came floating towards Harry who didn't know what to do, he could have taken the Magikarp on his team but his dislikes and nightmares stopped him. Harry said to the Magikarp, "Please come outside with me." The Magikarp followed Harry outside as the others stayed inside. After reaching near the edge of the temple Harry released his Charizard, Charizard looked at Harry then at the Black Magikarp he eyed the Magikarp for a moment as Harry said, "Buddy what should I do? You heard what the old Manaphy said, as the 'King Of The Sea' I should respect and care for all water pokemon but you know my Nightmares and my history. Could I train him, could I get over my dislike and come to see him as one of my pokemons." Charizard talked with Magikarp in their own Pokemon language as Harry sat their watching.

After some time Charizard nodded at Harry, Harry used his Aura and said to Charizard, 'So, what do you think?' Charizard replied, 'I know what your problem is Harry and Magikarp does too since the Manaphy have told him your story, he knows about you but according to him you dislike him because you have a genuine problem but hi flock and even his parents hated him from being born different. He wants to help you get over your dislike by becoming a part of our team and show you or prove to you that not all Gyarados or Magikarp are bad.' Harry smiled, "Thank you Charizard, Magikarp thank you for trying to help me. I will overcome my dislike and you will be a part of our team, come on then." Harry used a Surf ball to catch the Magikarp and then scanned it with his poke gear.

" **Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Because all Magikarp seem to do is splash around, some consider them weak, but they're actually a hardy Pokémon that can survive in water no matter how dirty it is.**

 **Abilities- Swift Swim, Rattled (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Magikarp is a male, it black colouring shows that it's a shiny but is still different from other shiny's as most of them are golden. This Magikarp also has the King's Trait in his DNA as it is much bigger than normal Magikarp's.**

 **The moves known to this pokemon are- Splash, Tackle, Flail, Bounce, Surf, Whirlpool."**

Harry chuckled, "It sure is strong and knowing Surf and Whirlpool before evolving. I will try to make you a team member Magikarp and you will be the strongest, I'll try my best." With that he headed inside, when he reached there he told the old Manaphy, "I have taken Magikarp as one of my team member." Daphne said, "I think that Magikarp will help you get over your dislike." Harry smiled sadly and nodded, "So do I Daph, so do I." Just then a Manaphy that hatched in Daphne's hand jumped into her hands. The old Manaphy said, "She has taken you as her mother, please take her and take care of her." Daphne replied, "Thank you." With that she caught Manaphy in a Legendry ball. After getting out of the temple and on Kyogre's back the temple submerged down in the depths of ocean again. Harry jumped off from Kyogre's back and was surrounded in yellow light as he travelled in the sea water on his own, there are some perks of being the 'King Of The Sea'. Daphne said, "Isn't it ironic, your whole family has been training fire types for generations and now you have become king of water types." They all laughed at that. All of them reached Port City and said their goodbyes to each other heading on their own way.

The two friends finally reached Sootopolis city for Harry's last gym badge, they saw the gym leader Juan giving a performance to the city people in the city hall. After the show was over Harry and Daphne headed for the Sootopolis city gym, from the show Harry understood that Juan's Milotic will be his final challenge in his gym battle for his eighth Hoenn Badge against Juan. When they reached the gym Juan said, "Welcome to Sootopolis Gym, I am the gym leader Juan at your service." Harry stepped forward, "It's good to meet you Mr Juan, I am Harry Potter and the young lady besides me is Miss Daphne Greengrass, today I'll be your challenger for the Sootopolis Gym Badge Mr Juan."

Juan nodded impressed by Harry's skill at speaking as a nobleman, "I accept your challenge then my young friend, I noticed both of you watching my show in the city hall. Your lady friend was looking at the elegance and beauty of my water pokemons she was looking closely on the moves and patterns I used, I must take that she is a co-ordinator." Daphne nodded, "Yes I am and I must say your performance was quite beautiful, you are a gym leader that means you must be a very strong battler." Juan nodded, "Thank you for your praise Miss Greengrass, I was the winner of Grand Festival two times and have won the Ribbon Cup the ultimate prize for the winner of Grand Festival, but I never became champion as Wallace was always one step ahead of me. But then we both left competitive co-ordinating and worked on battle, Wallace became the champion while I took the post of gym leader."

Juan continued, "I love water types and their elegance, their weakness to electric types intrigues me. With years of battling in pokemon contests and league battles I have been enthralled with water type pokemon, while my performance I also noticed you Mr Potter." Juan looked at Harry and continued, "You were looking for my pokemon strength and speed, you were estimating my pokemon battling capabilities for choosing your team and I like that in a trainer. You see Mr Potter this gym battle will be a five on five but in two rounds, first round will be a double battle. Once you defeat my two pokemons in the battle I will use the remaining three in single battles, I don't have the permission to substitute but you do. So, what do you say? Should we get started?" Harry grinned, "Your gym rules seem quite unique but I am ready."

The two trainers, Harry and Juan took their place in the battlefield as Referee shouted, "The first round of this Sootopolis city gym battle will be a double battle between the Sootopolis city Gym leader Juan and the challenger Harry Potter from Atlantis. Trainers take out your pokemons."

Juan started first, "Walrein Seaking come out."

Harry nodded and called out his pokemon, "Grovyle Milotic you are up."

Juan said, "Ah a shiny Milotic how beautiful. I like your combination Grass and Water type and not electric."

Harry grinned and replied, "You are a gym leader Mr Juan and I am pretty sure your Seaking ability is Lightning Rod so these are my choices. Beauty and strength that's the requirement for me, Milotic use Disarming voice, Grovyle you use Leaf Storm."

Juan called out, "Dodge it."

The disarming voice made the two pokemon belonging to Juan unable to dodge as they were hit with Leaf Storm.

Juan said, "Seaking Mega Horn on Grovyle, Walrein use Aurora Beam."

Harry replied, "Grovyle use Detect to dodge that Megahorn and then hit it with Leaf Blade, Milotic Dragon Pulse on that Aurora Beam."

Seaking was very fast but Grovyle used Detect to dodge the Megahorn attack and was hit with Leaf Blade, meanwhile the Aurora beam and Dragon Pulse met each other and cancelled out.

Juan shouted, "Seaking use Hyper Beam on Milotic, Walrein Aurora Beam on Grovyle."

Harry shouted in reply, "Milotic under water to dodge and then use Dragon Pulse to finish Seaking, Grovyle hit the surface with Leaf Blade and jump back."

Milotic got under water to dodge the Hyper Beam but Grovyle hit the floating Surface with leaf Blade and jumped onto another Surface backward, the Surface in front of Grovyle took the full brunt of Aurora Beam meanwhile Milotic came out of the water and hit Seaking with Dragon Pulse knocking it out.

Before anyone could say anything, Harry called out fast, "Grovyle use Thunder Punch on Walrein quick." Grovyle moved too fast for Walrein to dodge as Grovyle hit Walrein with Thunder Punch knocking it out.

Referee shouted, "Both Seaking and Walrein are unable to battle and here ends the round one, next three on three single battles. Trainers chose your pokemons."

Harry recalled both Grovyle and Milotic and called out, "Raichu I choose you."

Juan nodded, "Ah an electric type but a psychic as well, a quite a beautiful combination that is Alolan Raichu. Luvdisc you are next."

Juan started the battle first, "Luvdisc use Rain Dance."

Harry said, "Trying to use Swift Swim are we, no matter Raichu use Electric Terrain."

Raichu's electric Terrain charged the field and electrified the rain which hit Luvdisc damaging it slowly with every rain drop.

Juan called out, "Use Blizzard Luvdisc."

Harry shouted back, "Raichu use Substitute to dodge that Blizzard and then finish Luvdisc with Thunder."

Raichu quickly used substitute to dodge the Blizzard and then used Thunder, the Thunder was much more powerful due to Electric Terrain and it hit Luvdisc knocking it out of the battle.

Referee declared, "Luvdisc is unable to battle, Gym leader select your next pokemon."

Juan replied, "Whiscash you are up next."

Harry called out, "Raichu return you did great, Grovyle you are up again."

Juan called out, "Use Belch Whiscash." The powerful poison attack hit Grovyle who was unable to dodge. Grovyle was hurt badly but then he was wrapped in a white light and evolved into Sceptile, the evolution also cured it of poisoning from Belch.

Harry smiled, "Good work Sceptile, use Leech Seed."

Whiscash was slow to dodge and was hit with Leech Seed, Juan shouted, "Whiscash use Earthquake." The Earthquake hit Sceptile.

Juan called out, "Use Fissure quick."

But this time Harry was ready, "Sceptile jump to dodge and use Leaf Blade with Aerial Ace." Sceptile jumped up to dodge the Fissure and hit Whiscash with a combination of Aerial Ace and Leaf blade throwing it back.

Harry again said quickly, "End it Sceptile use Leaf Storm." The Leaf Storm hit Whiscash and knocked it out of the battle.

Referee declared, "Whiscash is unable to battle, gym leader take out your next pokemon."

Juan finally called out his last pokemon, "Milotic take the stage."

Harry returned Sceptile, "You have don great Sceptile but someone else wants to battle, go Genesect it's your time to battle."

Juan eyes widened as he asked, "Is this Genesect revived from one of those that fossils that some rouge scientists in Unova experimented on."

Harry answered Juan, "Yes, Mr Stone the owner of Devon Corp. managed to get two of the fossils, from those two one of the Genesect is now in his son Steven Stone's team and the other he gave to me as a gift and surprisingly when we revived the Genesect from its fossil it was a shiny Genesect."

Juan nodded, "Well then you are a lucky man Mr Potter."

Harry smiled, "That I am, Genesect use Shock Wave."

Juan shouted, "Wrap yourself in a twister Milotic."

Harry saw as the twister took the full brunt of Shock Wave and Milotic was barely damaged.

Juan called out, "Milotic use Dragon Pulse."

Harry replied, "Use Signal Beam." But the Dragon Pulse Overpowered Signal Beam and hit Genesect.

Harry shouted, "Genesect use Techno Blast."

Juan shouted, "Dodge it Milotic." Milotic jumped out of water and dodged the Techno Blast elegantly.

Juan said, "Now use Hydro Pump."

Harry shouted, "Genesect fly up and dodge it then use Zap Cannon."

Genesect folded her body and flied up dodging the Hydro Pump and hit Genesect with a powerful Zap Cannon. But surprisingly Milotic was still in the fight after the powerful electric Attack.

Juan said, "Milotic Recover then use Disarming Voice."

Milotic recovered half of its energy and used Disarming voice which hit Genesect.

Juan said, "It was your move Mr Potter and I copied it, Milotic Hydro Pump now." The powerful Hydro Pump hit Genesect and smashed it into the rock behind but Genesect quickly got up ready to battle again.

Harry said, "Good going Genesect now use Lock On."

Juan replied, "Milotic Twister."

Harry shouted, "Dodge it and use Techno Blast."

Genesect flied up to dodge the Twister and hit Milotic with Techno Blast which hit Milotic due to Lock On.

Juan said, "Milotic into the water use Recover."

Harry frowned, "You know what, Genesect you too go into the water and then finish this battle with Thunder."

Juan shouted, "No Milotic get out." Nut Milotic was too late, Genesect got inside the water while Milotic was still recovering and used Thunder, Thunder was much more powerful inside water and hit Milotic knocking it out of the battle.

Referee shouted, "Milotic is unable to battle, hence the winner of this Sootopolis gym battle is Harry Potter from Atlantis."

Juan said, "That was an exciting battle Mr Potter, I wish you luck in your future endeavours and mostly The Ever Grande Conference. Here the Rain Badge for defeating me in the gym battle, and Goodbye until we meet again."

Harry accepted the badge and nodded with a smile, "Until we meet again."

 **AN: - Next The Grand Festival, The Ever Grande Conference and another legendry catch for Harry.**

 **It's a short chapter, Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite, Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Typhlosion, Heracross(M), Meganium, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electivire, Kabutops, Luxray, Whiscash, Metang, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Donphan, Lapras, Noivern, Spiritomb, Misdreavus, Altaria(M), Hawlucha.**

 **Marshtomp, Swellow, Sceptile, Genesect, Ninjask, Shedinja, Rotom, Combusken, Torkoal, Magikarp.**

 **Moltres, Mewtwo(M, X), Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Latias(M), Regirock, Deoxys, Diancie(M), Xerneas, Rayquaza(M).**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Magcargo, Feraligatr, Pinsir(M), Typhlosion, Azumarill, Meganium, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Tyranitar, Ursaring, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magnezone, Aggron(M), Bronzong, Ditto, Flygon, Shelgon, Aurorus, Fearrow, Altaria(M), Growlithe, Flabebe.**

 **Grovyle, Swellow, Lombre, Sharpedo(M), Corphish, Claydol, Armaldo, Kabuto, Kirlia, Mudkip, Skitty, Skarmory, Snorunt.**

 **Articuno, Latios(M), Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Yveltal, Manaphy.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Torterra, Flygon, Roselia, Sceptile(M), Sharpedo(M), Ampharos(M), Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Unfezant, Scyther, Tropius, Starmie, Swellow, Seadra, Magmar, Mienfoo, Charmander.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Gallade(M), Luxray, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Alakazam(M), Vaporeon, Heliolisk, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dragonair, Dugtrio, Milotic, Pidgeot(M), Tauros, Beldum, Beedrill(M), Heracross(M).**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Infernape, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Haxorus, Bisharp, Deino, Espeon, Pinsir(M), Wartortle, Marshtomp, Buneary, Houndour, Larvitar.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie(M), Beedrill(M), Gengar(M), Pinsir(M), Slaking, Blaziken(M), Skarmory, Pidgeot(M), Pikachu, Zangoose, Buizel, Corphish, Phanpy.**

 **Luna Lovegood =**

 **Gardevoir(M), Xatu, Plusle, Minun, Starmie, Hydreigon, Slowking, Eevee, Camerupt(M), Cleffa, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Swablu.**


	44. Grand Festival & Ever Grande Conference

**Grand Festival And Ever Grande Conference**

After getting his final gym Badge Harry and Daphne were headed to take a ship to Slateport City for Daphne's participation in Grand Festival. They were passing through the Valley of Steel again when Harry saw a legendry pokemon blocking there way, it was another legendry from the Regi trio the steel type legendry Registeel. Harry said, "Well, I have to get all the three Regis to find Regigigas. That's what Dumbledore's Regigigas told me, so I accept your challenge Regigigas, go Houndoom."

Registeel started the battle with Iron Head, Harry shouted out, "Houndoom use Counter." The counter hit Registeel but didn't seem to inflict much damage on Registeel.

Harry said, "It's time to burn hotter Houndoom, mega evolve."

Registeel used Bulldoze which hit it's mark but Mega Houndoom quickly got up as Harry shouted, "Houndoom use Fire Blast."

The Fire Blast hit Registeel, the powerful fire type move did hurt Registeel but he replied with Flash Cannon.

Harry shouted, "Turn up the heat Houndoom, use Flamethrower and keep it going."

The Flamethrower and Flash Cannon fought for dominance but finally the Flash Cannon cancelled out as the Flamethrower from Mega Houndoom hit Registeel.

Registeel tried using Hammer Arm but Harry shouted quickly, "Use Smog to dodge, then hit Registeel with Inferno."

Registeel couldn't find Mega Houndoom in the smog but was hit with Inferno, but Registeel charged forward in the direction of the Inferno and hit Mega Houndoom with Hammer Arm.

Harry said, "Damn, that was some quick thinking." He saw that both the pokemon were not doing well but Registeel was more beat up so Harry quickly called out before Registeel could make his move, "Houndoom finish this battle, use Overheat."

Registeel was slow to try and dodge the attack and he was hit with Mega Houndoom Overheat which knocked it out. Harry caught Registeel in a Legendry ball and petted his Houndoom who has changed back from her mega form, "Good work girl, return and take some rest. Now, let's check you Registeel." He said while returning Houndoom to her pokeball and scanning his newest capture.

" **Registeel, the Iron Pokémon. Its body is harder than any metal found upon this planet. Its body is also hollow, and its food source remains a mystery. Because Registeel's body has been tempered by underground pressure for thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched.**

 **Abilities- Clear Body, Light Metal (Hidden Ability)**

 **This Registeel is genderless, the known moves to tis pokemon are- Bulldoze, Metal Claw, Charge Beam, Flash Cannon, Hammer Arm, Iron Defence, Iron Head, Lock On, Zap Cannon, Superpower, Hyper Beam, Focus Punch, Ice Punch, Magnet Rise, Shock Wave, Snore, Stealth Rock, Thunder Punch."**

Harry said, "Well we will teach you other variety of moves that will be much more useful." With that the two friends headed for The S.S. St. Flower the cruise ship for the Grand Festival participants. While boarding for the Grand Festival in the luxury ship S.S. St. Flower they met many other co-ordinators, Daphne saw May and unfortunately Drew too. May showed them one of her rival Harley who tried sabotaging her performance once, they were having a drink in the cafeteria when May said, "I heard Wallace is in this ship, it would be so good to meet him." Daphne said, "If he is here, then he will show up eventually that's his style." Somehow Drew heard them, "Hmm like Wallace will meet a person like you." Before Daphne could reply Harry called Wallace with his Poke Gear, "Hey Wallace heard you are in the S.S St. Flower. Is it true?"

Wallace replied, "Ah yes, I decided to watch the Grand Festival before becoming a professor. Daphne would be with you I am sure, why don't you come to my room it's on the top floor room no. 373."

Harry said, "I am also bringing another fan of yours too."

Wallace said, "Sure, I am waiting."

Drew was red with anger as Harry said, "Let's go Daph, you can come too May." May asked, "You know Wallace?" Harry said a bit loudly so that Drew could hear, "Yes he was the referee in my battle with Steven Stone." The three reached Wallace room and spent the rest of their day talking with him. The group finally reached Slateport City, home to the Grand Festival.

The next morning the Appeal Stage started, there were 4 judges who were combining their marks and scoring out of 100, Daphne used Articuno again to get a 99 out of 100 to qualify for the Top 64, Drew May and Harley also qualified. On the next day in second round Daphne used her Glaceon to show the beauty of Ice, finally the Top 32 were displayed on the big screen an Daphne too qualified along with many other Co-ordinators which included May Drew and Harley. The next round were single battles where Daphne beated her opponent Jessie with her Dragonair, May also defeated Harley to move to the Top 16. In the top 16 there was another double pokemon performance to select the top 4, Daphne's mother Lorelei and her sister Astoria also came to watch her compete.

Harry didn't know what the mother and daughter talked but he knew that Lorelei must have given Daphne something to work on that they were grinning like mad witches. Harry asked, "Mrs Greengrass do I want to know what Daphne is going to do today in the performance stage." Mrs Greengrass smiled smugly and replied, "She is going to show why she is called the Ice Queen." Wallace who was sitting with them said, "Well I can't wait to see her performance." Daphne came in on number seven, she released her Lapras and Alakazam, the performance was quite breath-taking. Alakazam used his psychic powers to meld the ice chards created by Lapras into a big throne about 8 feet above the stage and then floated himself Lapras and Daphne up the ground, Daphne sat on the throne with a style with Lapras and Alakazam on both sides of the throne floating in mid air she portrayed the perfect view of an Ice Queen.

Wallace and Harry were staring in shock like most of the others in crowd, Harry noticed even Drew was open mouthed. Wallace shouted, "That was one hell of a performance, a bit more beautiful ice sparkling's and I am sure even my performance couldn't best that." Harry looked at Lorelei Greengrass, "It was your ides wasn't it, "That attitude and the power of ice that was you written all over it." Astoria said, "Daphne The Ice Queen, and Harry The Burning King." Wallace said, "I like that." Harry nodded, "Not a bad name, still way better than Boy Who Lived." Daphne easily qualified for the Top 4 with Drew may and another co-ordinator Wally.

Daphne beated Wally in a double battle with her Alolan Ninetales and her shiny Rapidash, Wally's Armaldo and Sceptile couldn't find a way to respond to Daphne's attacks, Drew beated May to face Daphne in the finals. Daphne used her Greninja and Charizard to beat Drew's Roselia and Flygon and won her first Ribbon Cup. They celebrated Daphne's win the whole night, before going back Daphne's mother Lorelei said, "I am proud of you Daphne, you too Harry and good luck for your league I'll try to come." Wallace too said, "I may come to see the Ever Grande Conference otherwise we will meet at your school." Daphne thanked them and the next day the two friends said their Goodbyes to May and Wallace and headed for Evergrand City for Harry's participation in the Hoenn League.

They finally reached Evergrand city where they met Mr Goodshow again, "Ah Harry you are a bit late this year, we already have a Torch Runner but I am sure you will give quite a challenge in the battlefield." Harry smiled and replied, "No problem Mr Goodshow, we were in Slateport city in the Grand Festival." Mr Goodshow said, "Oh yes I heard, congratulation Daphne on winning your debut Grand Festival." Daphne said, "Thank you Mr Goodshow." The Torch Runner Tyson was running with a Meowth wearing boots and a hat. Harry said, "I like that Meowth's style." Daphne too nodded watching Tyson's Meowth.

As the league started Harry defeated a trainer named Dominic with his Espeon Serperior and Rhyperior and moved forward to round two. In round two Harry faced and defeated another trainer Clarke with Umbreon, Aurorus and Ninetales to move to round three. In the third round which was called Victory Tournament Round 1 Harry battled a trainer called Katie, Katie's team consisted of Armaldo Mega Heracross and Mega Ampharos. Harry used his Alolan Raichu, Typhlosion and Mega Houndoom to beat Katie and move to Round four.

Tyson also qualified for the round 2 of the victory tournament, Harry faced a trainer named Morrison in a six on six battle in the round 4 of Hoenn League. Harry defeated Morrison Gliscor and Arcanine with his Blastoise, Harry then returned Blastoise and used Goodra to take on Harrison Mega Steelix and Girafrig, it was a tough battle but Goodra defeated Mega Steelix to give Harry a 4 – 0 lead on Morrison. Harry used his Metang against Morrison's Metang, the two Metang fought hard but finally they were knocked out together. Harry used Deoxys in his final matchup against Morrison's Mega Swampert, Morrison was little unnerved to battle a legendry but gave his best. Deoxys beated mega Swampert in a good battle winning the match for Harry and qualifying him to the Top 8.

Tyson also qualified into the quarter finals or Victory Tournament Round 3, in top 8 Harry battled a trainer Katie from Jhoto. But the most surprising thing was another contestant in the top 8, Aria Yvone Harry's Gryffindor Battle Tournament team mate. As soon as Harry saw her he ran towards her, Aria was talking with Tyson when Harry came. Tyson said, "Hey Harry this is Arya she is from Atlantis too." Harry replied, "I know her very well Tyson after all she trained with me, what are you doing here Arya? I thought you and Zack are going for the Atlantis League." Arya said, "Nah, we both decided that we need some experience of outside region before challenging in our home region. I chose Hoenn and Zack is in Kalos, besides I know the Weasley Twins were planning to come and see you in semi-finals and finals so I decided to play a prank of my own. Do win captain, I want to face you in full battle and maybe I'll win this time."

Harry laughed, "Oh you can just dream about defeating me Yvone, reach to the finals and battle against me and I promise I'll not use any of my tricks against you. About the prank on Weasley twins now I would love to see their faces when they see you here." Tyson asked, "What do you meant by Captain?" Aria replied, "We both study in same school Hogwarts, both of us are from the same house too. In our yearly Hogwarts battle tournament there are 10 battlers from each of the four houses, Harry is the captain off the Gryffindor team and is still unbeaten in our school. Also Harry I want to face one of your legendry and if possible your big badass brother." Tyson asked again, "Brother?" Harry said, "My Charizard, he is my first pokemon and is my brother too." They talked for a while and then headed back to their room to take a rest before the top 8 battles.

Tyson defeated a trainer named Charles to qualify for the semi-finals, Aria also defeated her opponent Kyle to advance for the semi-finals. The third semi-finalist was a trainer Shyla, Harry was facing a girl Andria in the semi-finals.

Announcer announced as Harry and Andria walked to their respective sides in the battlefield, "Now it's time for our last quarter final match of the Ever Grande Conference, we already have three contestants for the semi-finals and this battle will give us our fourth and final competitor. In the blue side, we have Andria from our own home region Hoenn and on the red side we have the trainer who has earned a name for himself by winning two Regional leagues, conquering the Kanto Battle Frontier, he has also beated Drake from the Hoenn elite four, he even defeated our champion Steven Stone's Metagross. Please welcome Harry Potter, all the way from Atlantis."

Harry smiled, "That was quite an introduction." Referee started, "Trainers get ready, this battle will be a full six on six pokemon battle the winner will head for the Semi-finals. Furthermore, there will be a short 15 minutes break and a field change when three pokemon of one trainer are unable to battle. The first field is a water and grass field, trainers take out your pokemons and let the battle begin."

Harry started first, "Rhyperior you are up first."

Andria called out, "Crawdaunt get ready for battle."

Andria said, "Let's end this quickly Crawdaunt use Surf."

To Andria's surprise Harry didn't say anything till Crawdaunt was near Rhyperior and Rhyperior was surrounded with water. When Crawdaunt was just on top of Harry, "Rhyperior nail Crawdaunt with a Focus Punch."

Rhyperior jumped up just in front of Crawdaunt and hit Crawdaunt with a Focus Punch, instantly knocking it out but Rhyperior was still good.

Andria asked, "How's that possible?"

Harry replied, "My Rhyperior is unique, his favourite task is swimming so you can guess about his resistance to water. Your Crawdaunt surf just gave perfect time and opportunity for Rhyperior to use Focus Punch."

Andria nodded as Referee declared, "Crawdaunt is unable to battle, Blue trainer select your next pokemon."

 _In the Stands_

Tyson said, "That is one unique Rhyperior."

Aria nodded, "Yes, it is hell I remember the first time I saw it swimming in the Black Lake. I wanted to catch it but it defeated my Mega Sceptile before Harry told me that it was his Rhyperior."

 _Back in Battlefield_

Andria shouted, "Mismagius come out. Use Mean Look quick."

As the Mean look connected Harry said, "Why am I getting the feeling she is going to use something that I love to do."

Adrian shouted, "Now use Perish Song."

Harry shouted, "Damn I knew it Rhyperior quick use Dig, close your ears and don't listen to the song."

Rhyperior closed his ears and dug underground dodging the Perish Song.

Andria said, "You can dodge like that, I have never seen that before. Mismagius wait for it and when it comes out use Dark Pulse."

Harry knew Rhyperior was just Below Mismagius so he called out, "Rhyperior Incinerate and then come out and use Outrage to finish it."

Incinerate came below the ground and hit Mismagius, Rhyperior then came out and used Outrage on Mismagius.

Andria shouted, "Mismagius Destiny Bond." The Outrage hit Mismagius knocking it out but Rhyperior also fell down due to Mean Look.

Referee announced, "Both Mismagius and Rhyperior are unable to battle, Trainers chose your next pokemons."

This time Andria started, "Sawk you are up."

Harry called out, "Snorlax you are next."

Andria said, "Sawk Close Combat."

Harry shouted, "Use Belly Drum Snorlax, then hit it with Hyper Beam."

Snorlax used Belly Drum lowering its defences and raising its attack power, Sawk hit Snorlax with Close Combat but it didn't take Snorlax down. Just as Sawk finished the Hyper Beam from Snorlax hit Sawk knocking it out.

Andria frowned, "That was fast."

Referee announced, "Sawk is unable to battle, since three pokemon of blue trainer are unable to battle we will have a short 15 minutes break and then a field change."

 _In the Stands_

Tyson said, "Wow what Strength, that Snorlax is very strong."

Daphne nodded, "Yes, he is very strong."

Aria asked, "I think he will use a legendry next, he loves to break down his opponent. I wonder what he will use against me, did he catch any new ones."

Daphne said, "Yes two actually, and one of them will be your opponent Aria. I also caught two legendries after Hogwarts."

Tyson asked, "How many legendries do you guys have."

Aria said, "I have none, Harry and Daphne are the only one I have seen with legendries."

Daphne said, "I have 7 legendry pokemons, whereas Harry have 11."

Tyson was shocked, "What? You men both of you can make a full team of legendry pokemon that is insane."

 _Back in Battlefield_

Harry and Andria took their position in battlefield as Referee shouted, "Next battlefield is a Ground and Rock field, trainers bring in your next pokemon and continue to the battle."

Andria shouted first, "Slaking you are up."

Harry nodded and called out, "Misdreavus come out. Use Mean Look and Perish Song be quick."

Andria didn't have any time to recall Slaking as Misdreavus used Mean Look and Perish Song quickly, she said "You used my move against me."

Harry replied, "Oh no dear, it has always been my move you just used it first but not efficiently."

Andria gritted her teeth, "Slaking Ice Beam."

Harry simply said, "Dodge then use Confuse Ray."

Misdreavus dodged the Ice Beam and used Confuse ray which made Slaking confused.

Andria shouted, "Use Night Slash Slaking." But in confusion Slaking hit himself with the Night Slash.

Harry didn't say anything so Andria shouted, "Slaking use Thunder." But Slaking was still confused and the Thunder was nowhere near Misdreavus, Slaking fell down as the effects of Perish song took place.

Referee shouted, "Slaking is unable to battle, blue trainer call out your next pokemon."

Andria shouted, "Houndoom you are next, Mega Evolve Houndoom."

Harry said, "Use Mean Look and then Destiny Bond."

Andria groaned, "Not again, Houndoom Inferno." The Inferno from Mega Houndoom hit Misdreavus.

Harry saw that Inferno was much more powerful and Misdreavus wasn't doing well so he called out, "Misdreavus you have done great now it's time to rest, use Memento."

Misdreavus fainted making Mega Houndoom fainting with her.

Referee shouted, "Both Misdreavus and Houndoom are unable to battle, trainers call out your next pokemon."

Andria said, "You are my last hope, go Salamence." She continued, "Salamence we are at a huge disadvantage so Mega Evolve."

Harry said, "Well that is a strong dragon but let me show you one of my own dragons. Latias come out."

Andria was already in shock at seeing a legendry but then Harry got one step further, "Latias Mega Evolve."

Andria called out, "Salamence Dragon Claw."

Harry grinned, "Right where I wanted, Latias Twister with Tailwind then add Icy wind to the Storm."

Mega Salamence charged toward Mega Latias with Dragon Claw but Latias trapped it in a storm by using Twister and Tailwind, then Mega Latias added Icy Wind to the storm.

Finally, the Storm calmed down but Latias was nowhere to be seen.

Andria said, "Where is it? Salamence stay alert."

Harry said, "Latias Ice Beam and Mist Ball random attacks."

Mega Latias while staying invisible attacked Mega Salamence with Ice Beam and Mist Ball from random places.

Andria shouted, "Salamence use Draco Meteor." Mega Latias wasn't able to dodge the Meteors and was hit with it.

Harry shouted, "Latias Finish this, use Outrage." The Outrage hit Mega Salamence knocking it out of the battle.

Referee shouted, "Salamence is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is the red trainer Harry Potter from Atlantis."

Announcer shouted, "Here we have our four semi-finalists, now let's see the matchups for the semi-finals."

The four semi-finalists were sorted randomly to battle, Aria was facing Shyla while the second battle of semi-finals was between Harry and Tyson.

In the stands Aria said, "Good luck Tyson because you will need it to battle Harry, you need to be at your best to give Harry a challenge."

Daphne said, "You are facing him in semi-finals so he will have at least one legendry and one or two pokemon from his original team."

Tyson asked, "What do you mean by original team?"

Daphne said, "Harry's Original team is his first six pokemon he trained before starting his journey."

Tyson nodded, "By the way, why are you telling me all this? Wouldn't it put Harry in disadvantage."

Daphne laughed, "Oh no I am just giving you a fighting chance, also these are things you would notice if you look at his previous league battles." With that she left to find Harry.

In the first semi-finals Aria defeated Shyla in a good battle, she lost only 3 of her pokemon to Shyla and fixed her place in the Ever Grande Conference finals. Harry was pumped up to face Arya in the finals, so he decided to try to end the battle with Tyson quickly and face Aria in the finals.

Announcer shouted, "We already have one finalist with us and this battle will give us the second finalist of The Ever Grande Conference. In blue corner, we have a strong trainer and the Torch Runner of this year Tyson and in the red corner we have the fan favourite Harry Potter."

Harry and Tyson took their place in respective sides as the Referee declared, "Trainers get ready, this battle will be a full six on six pokemon battle the winner will head for the finals. Furthermore, there will be a short 15 minutes break and a field change when three pokemon of one trainer are unable to battle. The first field is a grass field, trainers take out your pokemons and let the battle begin."

Tyson started out first, "Meowth you are up."

Harry released his first pokemon, "Goodra you are up."

Tyson shouted, "Meowth go and use Night Slash."

Harry waited for the moment Meowth was near Goodra and shouted, "Sludge Bomb Goodra."

Before Meowth could hit Goodra he was hit with Sludge Bomb which poisoned Meowth.

Tyson called out, "Meowth Feint Attack."

The Feint Attack hit Goodra but before Meowth could get back Harry shouted, "Goodra Power Whip, then Focus Punch to finish it."

Meowth had no time to dodge as he was hit with Goodra's Power Whip, just as he was getting up Goodra used Focus Punch on him knocking it out of the battle.

Referee shouted, "Meowth is unable to battle, blue trainer call out your next pokemon."

Tyson muttered, "Daphne was right Harry is very strong, Donphan it's your turn."

Harry said, "Goodra Rain Dance." The rain was a problem for Donphan but it healed Goodra who was enjoying the rain.

Tyson frowned, "Damn, return Donphan Shiftry you are up."

Tyson called out, "Shiftry use Leaf Storm."

Harry replied, "Goodra Fire Blast burn those leaves." The Fire Blast cancelled the Leaf Storm.

Tyson shouted, "Goodra is very strong, Shiftry use Giga Impact."

Harry didn't call Goodra to dodge which surprised and made Tyson worry at the same time, Shiftry hit Goodra with Giga Impact just then Harry called out, "Use Counter then finish it up with Flamethrower."

Goodra hit back Shiftry with counter then used flamethrower but Shiftry still got up, Tyson smiled, "Good going Shiftry, now use Leaf Storm again."

Harry replied, "Well that Shiftry has a good fighting spirit, Goodra use Bide take that Leaf Storm head on."

Tyson watched as Goodra used bide and took the Leaf Storm attack head on, "Shiftry Hyper Beam now."

Tyson thought that Goodra was done but he watched in horror as Goodra stood up back after getting hit by Hyper Beam, Harry shouted, "Now Goodra release it, let them have it." Goodra released a powerful Beam at Shiftry which knocked out Shiftry easily.

Referee shouted, "Shiftry is unable to battle, blue trainer call out your next pokemon."

Tyson frowned as he returned Shiftry, "You are up again Donphan."

Harry knew Goodra didn't have much energy left so he shouted out, "Goodra one hit KO, use Draco Meteor."

Tyson watched helplessly as Donphan was hit with multiple Meteors and was knocked out just as he entered the battlefield.

Referee announced, "Donphan is unable to battle, since blue trainer has lost three of his pokemon now we will have a short 15 min brake and a field change."

 _In the stands_

Wallace and Steven Stone were also watching the match, Wallace asked Daphne "Is Goodra one of Harry's strong pokemon because he does looks like it."

Aria answered for Daphne, "No, his strongest are his Charizard, Dragonite, Lucario, Zoroark, Greninja and Venusaur this is his original team."

Daphne nodded, "Goodra is a pseudo legendry and if you train a pseudo legendry with legendry pokemons they will get strong anyway. I have a feeling Harry is going to use the prankster next."

Steven asked, "The Prankster?"

Aria grinned and replied, "You will see."

 _Back in the battlefield_

Referee announced as Tyson and Harry came back, "Next battlefield is a Ground and water field, trainers bring in your next pokemon and continue to the battle."

Tyson started first, "Hariyama I need your help."

Harry said, "It's time to shake things up come out." From Harry's ball came out the Legendry pokemon Regigigas, the crowd was shocked Tyson was gaping.

Harry used his aura to reach Zoroark who was impersonating as Regigigas, 'Girl keep the illusion of Regigigas and hit Hariyama with multiple Aerial Ace and if it tries to charge towards the illusion use Grass Knot.' Zoroark replied in positive.

Tyson called out, "Hariyama use Focus Blast." The Focus Blast seem to hit Regigigas but didn't do a thing. But Hariyama was somehow hit with an attack and was thrown back.

Tyson frowned, "Hariyama use Hammer Arm." This time Hariyama ran towards Regigigas but fell down due to grass knot he was then again hit by what looked like Aerial Ace while he was down.

 _In the stands_

Wallace and Steven Stone watched in amazement as Steven asked, "It's Zoroark illusion, isn't it?"

Daphne nodded, "Yes, Harry's Zoroark is a prankster and an illusion master. Her illusion has become much stronger with Latia and Latios help that you are seeing the results."

Wallace said, "Imagine a whole pokemon performance which was actually a illusion and nothing else."

Steven said, "Yeah that would be something but right now Tyson need to get out of that illusion."

 _Back in the battlefield_

Hariyama was hit with Multiple Aerial Ace and Grass knot when he finally figured out that Regigigas was an illusion.

Tyson gritted his teeth, "Damn I was hitting in air like a fool, Hariyama Earthquake." As the Earthquake hit Zoroark she finally lifted the illusion getting the shock expression from almost everyone.

Zoroark was standing just behind Hariyama so Harry called out, "Finish it girl use Hyper Beam." Hariyama had no time to dodge as the Hyper Beam hit him knocking it out of the battle.

Referee shouted, "Hariyama is unable to battle, blue trainer call out your next pokemon."

Tyson called out, "Sceptile you are next. We are in a tough spot Sceptile and I need your help so Mega Evolve."

Harry recalled Zoroark, "Return girl you did great, Diancie you get this one."

Diancie came out and happily and said, 'Yeah I finally got to fight.'

Harry laughed, "Calm down Diancie, let's show everyone your spark Mega Evolve."

There were many ooh's and wow's from the crowd even Tyson couldn't deny that Mega Diancie did look like a princess.

 _In the stands_

Wallace said, "I am going to make Harry learn how to perform this year in Hogwarts, he has so many wonderful and beautiful pokemon but he doesn't know how to use them properly to show their beauty."

Aria asked, "You are going to teach in Hogwarts, damn I am unlucky I already graduated."

Daphne said, "I think only Diancie and Ho-Oh love performing all other pokemon in his team are powerful battlers."

Aria said, "Harry suck at performing, his combinations are deadly powerful and hit hard but they never show any beauty. I remember he tried once but let's just say he nearly burned us all."

 _Back in the battlefield_

Harry said, "Diancie use Stealth Rock." Diancie did something but it didn't look to do anything.

Tyson said, "No matter, Sceptile Leaf Blade." But suddenly Mega Sceptile was blocked by a large piece of rock and then many rocks became visible surrounding Mega Sceptile.

Harry smiled, "Now Diancie use Toxic."

Mega Sceptile found no way to get out of those Rocks due to his bigger size as Diancie easily used Toxic which poisoned Sceptile.

Tyson shouted, "Break those rocks Sceptile use whatever attack you can."

Harry simply said, "Wait for it Diancie and charge Moonblast, hit Sceptile with Moonblast just when comes into view."

Sceptile used multiple Iron Tails and Leaf Blades on all the rocks to finally destroy all of them but just as all the rocks were destroyed Mega Sceptile was hit with Moonblast which knocked it out due to its dragon type after mega evolving.

Tyson frowned as he said, "I shouldn't have mega evolved you."

Referee shouted, "Sceptile is unable to battle, blue trainer call out your last pokemon."

Tyson shouted, "Metagross you are my last hope. Mega Evolve Metagross."

Harry said out, "Diancie Stone Edge."

Tyson called out, "Dodge them and then use Meteor Mash."

Mega Metagross dodged the Stone Edge and hit Mega Diancie with Meteor Mash.

Harry shouted, "Diancie use Diamond Storm quick."

Mega Metagross was trapped in the storm of hard diamonds, Tyson shouted out, "Break free quick."

Finally, Mega Metagross got out of the storm as Tyson shouted, "Metagross Hammer Arm."

Harry said, "Not this time Diancie block it with Reflect then trap it in Sandstorm and Diamond storm."

Mega Metagross tried to hit Mega Diancie with Hammer Arm but Mega Diancie blocked it with Reflect and trapped Mega Metagross in a storm of Sand and Diamonds.

It took much more time for Mega Metagross to get out, Tyson shouted "Metagross Meteor mash."

Harry said, "Diancie time to finish this, attack Metagross with Heart Diamond."

Mega Diancie created a big diamond which was bigger than even Mega Metagross and sent it towards Mega Metagross, The Meteor mash clashed with the Heart Diamond the diamond overpowered Meteor mash hitting Mega Metagross. The big heart diamond dissolved as Mega Metagross was found knocked out."

Referee announced, "Metagross is unable to battle, since blue trainer have no pokemon left the winner of this battle is the red trainer Harry Potter."

Tyson decided to stay and watch the finals between Harry and Aria. Just the day before the finals Harry's friends, Sirius, Remus and Weasley twins arrived with Daphne's parents and sisters. Sirius asked, "Pup who are you facing in the finals?" Harry and Daphne grinned at that, Harry looked at his friends and the Weasley twins especially, "You know her, she is a very good trainer and she is coming here in a moment."

Neville asked, "Who are you talking about Harry?" Just then Aria entered the room. Harry's friends have their eyes widened and the Weasley twins were gaping. Aria grinned, "So Forge and Gred don't you have anything to say?"

Fred said, "My dear Aria what are you doing here?"

George added, "We thought we will see you in Atlantis league."

Aria answered, "I decided to come to Hoenn to get the feel of a regional league before challenging the gyms in home Zack also won the Kalos League yesterday. To my bad luck I didn't think of Harry being here and now I'll face him in finals, my winning chances are less but I am going to try my best."

Fred said, "Well my dear."

George added, "We will help you."

"So that you can"

"Give Harry the toughest battle."

"He has fought till now."

Aria said, "Thanks but Harry have already beaten Drake from Elite four and Hoenn champion Steven Stone, how tough I can be in their comparison."

Harry added, "She wants to face Charizard and Charizard will face her final pokemon Mega Salamence, and also another shiny dragon type legendry who can mega evolve too."

Hermione said, "Shiny legendry that can mega evolve, where did you get that?"

Harry shrugged and said, "It challenged me, I defeated him in a battle and caught him."

Finally, the next day Harry and Aria headed for their respective sides in the battlefield as the announcer shouted, "Good Evening everyone, this is the final battle between two strong trainers from the same region Atlantis. In the red corner, we have Harry Potter one of the best young trainers who is here to win his third consecutive regional league and his opponent Aria Yvone who has dominated the league just like her opponent. This is the final of Ever Grande Conference."

Referee announced, "Trainers get ready, this battle will be a full six on six pokemon battle the winner will head for the finals. Furthermore, there will be a short 15 minutes break and a field change when three pokemon of one trainer are unable to battle. The first field is a ground field, trainers take out your pokemons and let the battle begin."

Harry said, "You know most of my tricks and surprises Aria so here is my first pokemon Venusaur you are up first."

Aria nodded, "Damn starting with your strong ones, well I'll have to do my best to beat you then, Houndoom come out."

Harry nodded, "Venusaur Mega Evolve."

Aria shouted, "You too Houndoom Mega Evolve."

Harry said, "You can start Aria."

Aria nodded, "My pleasure, Houndoom use Flamethrower."

The flamethrower hit Mega Venusaur but didn't damage it much, Harry called out, "Venusaur Toxic Energy."

Mega Venusaur sent a continuous barrage of Energy Balls and Sludge Bombs.

Aria shouted, "Defend with Shadow ball barrage." Mega Houndoom cancelled out most of the energy balls and Sludge bombs with Shadow balls but still some hit Mega Houndoom.

Aria called out, "Houndoom use Dark Fire."

Harry knew this combination so he shouted quickly, "Venusaur Frenzy Plant and Leaf Storm quick."

Mega Houndoom use Inferno with Dark Pulse and Shadow ball making a dark black fire that moved towards Mega Venusaur burning the Frenzy Plants and Leaf Storm, it was weakened till it reached Mega Venusaur but still hit him.

Aria called out, "Fire Blast Houndoom quick."

Harry replied, "Don't let it close Houndoom mouths with your vines and use Power Whip."

Mega Venusaur closed Mega Houndoom mouth by wrapping it with his vines and then hit them with other vines with Power Whip.

Aria shouted, "Try to get free Houndoom." But Mega Venusaur hold on Mega Houndoom was too strong.

Harry called out, "Venusaur finish this Full Body Slam."

Aria knew Mega Houndoom is going to get knocked out and decided to take Mega Venusaur down too, "Houndoom use Destiny Bond."

Mega Houndoom use Body Slam on Mega Houndoom knocking it out but was himself knocked out due to Destiny Bond.

Referee declared, "Both pokemon are unable to battle, trainers call out your next pokemon."

Harry said, "Not bad, well Gardevoir you are next."

Aria said, "Gallade come on out. Mega Evolve Gallade."

Harry said, "You too Gardevoir Mega Evolve."

Aria started, "Gallade Leaf Blade."

Harry countered, "Dodge Gardevoir and use Future Sight."

Mega Gallade was fast but Harry's Mega Gardevoir was faster, Mega Gardevoir easily dodged the Leaf Blade and used Future Sight.

Aria quickly said, "Gallade Psycho Cut."

This time Mega Gardevoir was unable to dodge but before Aria could say anything else Future Sight hit Mega Gallade.

Harry called out, "Gardevoir Hypnosis, then use Dream Eater."

Mega Gardevoir put Mega Gallade to sleep with Hypnosis and then used Dream Eater.

Aria said, "Dang it, wake up Gallade."

Harry smiled, "Gardevoir use Moonblast."

The Moonblast hit Mega Gallade, Mega Gallade woke up but was just about to fall Aria took this chance, "Gallade Destiny Bond now." Gallade used Destiny Bond and fell taking Gardevoir with him.

Referee declared, "Both pokemon are unable to battle, trainers call out your next pokemon."

 _In the Stands_

Tyson said, "Aria at least Aria took out two of his pokemon."

Susan asked, "Why isn't Harry using his style of battling? He usually uses perish song but he isn't doing that"

Daphne answered, "Harry told Aria that if she faces him in the finals Harry will not use that trick and battle with only his pokemon strength. But still Aria wants to knock out some of his pokemon so she is using Destiny Bond quite effectively."

 _In the Battlefield._

Aria called out, "Noivern you are up next."

Harry called out, "Pidgeot it's tour turn. Show them your strength Pidgeot Mega Evolve."

Aria called out, "Noivern Boomburst."

Harry said, "Dodge it and use Brave Bird."

Mega Pidgeot easily dodged the attack and hit Noivern with Brave Bird.

Aria shouted, "Noivern Steel Wing quick."

Harry grinned, "Big mistake Aria, Pidgeot Tornado add the sands too."

Mega Pidgeot combined Hurricane, Sand Attack and Twister with Tailwind and trapped Noivern in a Tornado, Noivern had no way out and was trapped in the powerful combination attack.

Aria gritted her teeth and waited for the Tornado to die out, she knew this move was one of Harry's deadly invention and she fell right into Harry's trap.

Finally, the Tornado calmed down as Noivern came into view battered and bruised, Aria called out, "Noivern Draco Meteor."

Harry said out aloud, "This is it Pidgeot you have practised this move many times now it's time to execution, use Meteor Strike."

Aria said, "That's a new one, and it doesn't sound good." It really wasn't for Noivern as Mega Pidgeot turned his wings to steel and hit all the Meteors she could with steel wings back at Noivern. The meteors Noivern released hit back Noivern and knocked it out.

Referee shouted, "Noivern is unable to battle, since Blue trainer has lost three pokemons we will have a short 15 min brake and a field change."

 _In the Stands_

Steven said, "I have never seen Draco Meteor back firing on the user, Lance and Cynthia love to use that move and Harry found a counter to it."

Daphne said, "It's still not the best counter, Pidgeot has the body suitable to manoeuvre through those Meteors but not all flying pokemon can do that."

Ron said, "Still it's a start."

Luna suddenly said to Sirius and Remus, "You know Harry would be angry when he comes to know that you haven't told him about what happened recently. Your plan won't work Sirius, its better if you tell him rather than him finding out on his own."

Daphne frowned, "What haven't you told me and Harry?"

Sirius choked as Remus looked away, Wallace said "Is there something wrong."

Remus decided to tell the bad news, "You know Luna from next time you should give us a warning. Wormtail escaped from Azkaban."

Daphne was open mouthed so Steven asked, "I know about Azkaban but Wormtail?"

Sirius said, "Peter Pettigrew we called him Wormtail, he escaped from Azkaban recently."

Wallace asked, "What does it have to do with Harry?"

Daphne answered, "Peter Pettigrew is the one who sold Potter's location to Voldemort. He was one of Potter's best friend and he betrayed them, he is the reason Harry's parents are dead."

Steven nodded, "That is bad news, but I would suggest telling him about it after the battle is over." Remus nodded.

 _In the Battlefield_

Referee announced as Aria and Harry came back, "Next battlefield is a rock and water field, trainers bring in your next pokemon and continue to the battle."

Aria started first, "Blaziken come out, Mega Evolve Blaziken."

Harry said, "Now it's time for the surprise, Rayquaza come out."

Aria shouted, "You have got to be kidding me, a shiny Rayquaza."

Harry said, "Well that's not all, Rayquaza mega evolve." The sighting of Mega Rayquaza was followed with many shouts and cheers.

Aria frowned, "I am done for anyway so let's give it our best, Blaziken use Aerial Ace."

Mega Blaziken hit Mega Rayquaza on the middle of its body, Harry waited for the Aerial Ace to hit and then shouted, "Hit him with a Dragon Tail." Mega Rayquaza hit Mega Blaziken with a powerful Dragon Tail sending it back to the ground.

Aria shouted, "Mega Blaziken use High Jump Kick."

Harry shouted, "Dodge it and use Extreme Speed" Mega Rayquaza used Extreme Speed while dodging the High Jump Kick and Hit Mega Blaziken.

Harry noticed the sand in the field, "Rayquaza use Twister with Sand Storm now." Mega Blaziken was trapped in a storm of sand powered by Twister.

Aria frowned, "Another storm trap, come on Blaziken get out from there." Mega Blaziken was unable to do any counter moves to get out of the storm.

Harry waited for the storm to calm down a bit and then called out, "Now use Outrage."

Outrage hit a disoriented Mega Blaziken knocking it out.

Referee announced, "Blaziken is unable to battle, Blue trainer send in your next pokemon."

Aria shouted, "Blastoise you are up, Mega Evolve."

Harry said, "let's end this quick Rayquaza use Draco Meteor."

Aria cringed, "Damn, Blastoise get inside your shell and use Rapid Spin." The Meteors hit Mega Blastoise, even after hiding in its shell the meteors did a lot of damage.

Before Mega Blastoise could come out from his shell Harry shouted, "Rayquaza end this Dragon Ascent."

Just as Mega Blastoise came out from his shell he was hit with Dragon Ascent which knocked it out.

Referee announced, "Blastoise is unable to battle, Blue trainer send in your last pokemon."

Aria called out, "Salamence come out, Mega Evolve."

Harry returned Rayquaza and released his final pokemon, "It's your turn Charizard, Mega Evolve." Both Mega Salamence and Mega Charizard Z looked at each other in challenge but it was clear that Mega Charizard Z was much more powerful.

Aria said, "Well we will give it our best shot, Salamence Dragon Claw."

Harry called out, "Stop it with Reflect and then use Fire Blast."

Mega Charizard created a Reflect barrier that stopped Salamence and then he used Fire Blast which hit straight on Mega Salamence face.

Aria shouted, "Use Hydro Pump Salamence."

Harry countered, "Dodge it Charizard and then Seismic Toss." Mega Charizard dodged the Hydro Pumps and took hold of Salamence in its claws and then used Seismic Toss.

Harry shouted, "Time to finish this Blast Burn." Aria watched helplessly as Mega Charizard used Blast Burn on Mega Salamence knocking it out.

Referee declared, "All of the pokemon in blue trainer's team are unable to battle, so the winner is the red trainer Harry Potter."

Announcer shouted, "We have a winner, Harry Potter has won his third consecutive regional league." The party for Harry's win took place all night.

After everybody was worked out ready to go to sleep Sirius took Harry aside and gave him the bad news, "I haven't told you before since you are busy in the league but Wormtail escaped from Azkaban."

 **AN: - Next will be Hogwarts third year, third year will be short since there isn't any very big adventure or danger waiting for Harry and his group.**

 **Now this is a long chapter, Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite, Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Typhlosion, Heracross(M), Meganium, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electivire, Kabutops, Luxray, Whiscash, Metang, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Donphan, Lapras, Noivern, Spiritomb, Misdreavus, Altaria(M), Hawlucha.**

 **Marshtomp, Swellow, Sceptile(M), Genesect, Ninjask, Shedinja, Rotom, Combusken, Torkoal, Magikarp.**

 **Moltres, Mewtwo(M, X), Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Latias(M), Regirock, Deoxys, Diancie(M), Xerneas, Rayquaza(M), Registeel.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Magcargo, Feraligatr, Pinsir(M), Typhlosion, Azumarill, Meganium, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Tyranitar, Ursaring, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magnezone, Aggron(M), Bronzong, Ditto, Flygon, Shelgon, Aurorus, Fearrow, Altaria(M), Growlithe, Flabebe.**

 **Sceptile(M), Swellow, Lombre, Sharpedo(M), Corphish, Claydol, Armaldo, Kabuto, Kirlia, Marshtomp, Skitty, Skarmory, Glalie(M).**

 **Articuno, Latios(M), Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Yveltal, Manaphy.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Torterra, Flygon, Roselia, Sceptile(M), Sharpedo(M), Ampharos(M), Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Unfezant, Scyther, Tropius, Starmie, Swellow, Seadra, Magmar, Mienfoo, Charmander.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Gallade(M), Luxray, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Alakazam(M), Vaporeon, Heliolisk, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dragonair, Dugtrio, Milotic, Pidgeot(M), Tauros, Beldum, Beedrill(M), Heracross(M).**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Infernape, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Haxorus, Bisharp, Deino, Espeon, Pinsir(M), Wartortle, Marshtomp, Buneary, Houndour, Larvitar.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie(M), Beedrill(M), Gengar(M), Pinsir(M), Slaking, Blaziken(M), Skarmory, Pidgeot(M), Pikachu, Zangoose, Buizel, Corphish, Phanpy.**

 **Luna Lovegood =**

 **Gardevoir(M), Xatu, Plusle, Minun, Starmie, Hydreigon, Slowking, Eevee, Camerupt(M), Cleffa, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Swablu.**


	45. The Hallows Of Aura

**An: - Third year in Hogwarts will be only couple of chapters as Peter Pettigrew is not coming after Harry in Hogwarts so it will be first normal Hogwarts year for Harry.**

 **The Hallows Of Aura**

After reaching back home Harry was in an emotional turmoil, it was hard to decide to be angry on Sirius and Remus for not telling him or was their decision a good one. The biggest problem was as pointed out by Daphne was the secret he holds, the secret that they were told by Yveltal that he is a descendant of Peverell. Two days after coming back to Godric's Hollow Harry got a visit from prof. Dumbledore while Daphne was visiting too, Dumbledore called Sirius Remus Harry and Daphne to talk over some issues.

When they all gathered in the study Dumbledore started, "You know that Peter Pettigrew has escaped from Azkaban but we still can't find out who was responsible and how it happened? But Fudge has decided to post police officers near Hogwarts thinking Peter will look for Harry and would want to try and finish Voldemort's work." Remus said, "Peter is smart enough not to do that, I think he will try to run away from here." Dumbledore nodded, "I know but if parents are happy with protection for their students why should I protest? We know Peter will try to get out of Atlantis and now other regions are aware of him too but I think he have found Voldemort."

Sirius choked, "How do you know that?" Dumbledore said, "While searching for Peter I found out that a short man whose face looks like a Rattata and another Blonde man were seen together in Albania Region. It was most probably Pettigrew and Malfoy, we have searched in Albania for clues but haven't got anything yet." Harry said, "I have some news too." Dumbledore looked at him curiously and asked, "What is it that you want to tell Harry?" Harry answered, "When we talked with Yveltal we told you about what we learned from Mewtwo about how the crystal worked and affected Yveltal's mind, but there was one other thing that Yveltal disclosed. He told us that he can still see the Realm of dead, he told us that he can know who are descendant from whom and he revealed my ancestry."

Seeing the curious look on Remus Sirius and Dumbledore's face Harry continued, "He told me that I am descendant of Salazar Slytherin and Sir Aron Peverell." Al the three except Daphne looked shocked Dumbledore said, "So Sir Aron was a Peverell, what about Tom Riddle isn't he a descendant of Slytherin." Harry nodded, "He is also a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin had two children a son and a daughter, Voldemort is descendant from his son but his daughter ran away from him and married with Sir Aron. The daughter of Sir Aron and Slytherin daughter had her Aura locked so that she could be safe from the Aura Hunters, she married a Potter after she came to Atlantis."

Dumbledore thought for a bit then said, "Many historians agree that Potter's are descendant of Gryffindor and Peverell you can ask Yveltal about the validity of this claim but news of potter being a descendant from Slytherin is new for me, I know about Salazar having a son but I never knew of any daughter. I think it's best to keep that knowledge with you because if you are a Peverell then you must know the 'Legend Of The Three Brothers'." Harry frowned, "Maybe it's in the family ledger but it needs the Lord Potter ring to open which I can't have for another year." Dumbledore nodded and replied, "True because I remember your father having the 'Chain Of Invisibility'." Sirius nodded, "Yes we Marauders used that chain very effectively, it was one of the things that helped us a lot." Dumbledore nodded as he continued, "Not many people know this but Gellert and I were friends before he became what you remember him as today, in our youth we are fascinated by the 'Legend Of Three Brothers'."

Dumbledore continued, "According to the legend there were three Peverell brothers who put their life in line to save their village people when the creation trio that is Dialga, Palkia and Giratina fought, at that time Arceus was giving the power of Aura to few people when Arceus came to know about the three brothers trying to stop Dialga, Palkia and Giratina it was impressed. Arceus gave them the power of Aura to the brothers but Arceus told them to give another gift to the three as their wish. The eldest brother wanted something with which he can stop a raging pokemon so he asked for something that can capture any pokemon so that the pokemon follow his command, the second younger brother was sad about his lost wife with whom he recently married so he asked for something that can allow him to see and talk with the dead. Arceus agreed with the demands and gave the elder brother a crystal that is very much like a Master Ball, the second youngest brother got a ring with another crystal that can let the user call a dead person for some time to the land of living from the realm of the dead. The youngest brother always loved to hide so he asked for something that can make him invisible and hide his Aura so Arceus gave him a chain that can make the user invisible and hide their Aura."

Daphne said, "That is quite a legend, the crystal is most probably the one that held Yveltal, the chain is most probably with the Potter Ledger locked wherever it is but what about that second crystal." Dumbledore answered, "The person who get all the three items called the 'Aura's Hallows' is said to become the 'Aura Master', Gellert and me were fascinated with the idea so we researched on the 'Aura's Hallows'. We found that the three brothers were Antioch Peverell, Cadmus Peverell and Ignotus Peverell, Antioch bragged about his gift from Arceus but someone cut his throat and stole the crystal after that there were many more killings for the ownership of that crystal but there wasn't any proof of it until I saw it when Mewtwo brought to my office from the chamber of secrets. My guess is maybe Salazar Slytherin was trying to acquire all the three Hallows and he got the crystal or as it's called 'Crystal Of The Elder'. The next crystal which is of the size of a stone is too lost for many centuries it was called 'The Caller Of Dead', Cadmus used that small crystal to talk to his dead wife but it is said that the dead doesn't belong on the living side so Cadmus gave his life to be with his wife after that what happened to that no one knows and since then 'The Caller Of Dead' is missing. But the 'Chain Of Invisibility' has been in Potter's family for generations."

Harry said, "You know prof. this sounds too much like a fantasy story but looking at the evidence I think it's true, but if Voldemort somehow knows about this legend then maybe he has the smaller crystal or maybe Salazar got it too with the bigger crystal." Dumbledore replied, "It is possible that Salazar had 'The Caller Of Dead' but where did he hide it? Also, even if Voldemort knows about the legend he will try to get the Hallows that is with you right now not 'The Caller Of Dead' because the biggest thing that Voldemort is afraid of is death." Harry nodded as Dumbledore continued, "The search for Peter and Malfoy will continue meanwhile you keep on doing what you are doing now Train and Enjoy. Wallace have already told you the news but I would suggest not to tell others, it would be good to see the shocked and surprise faces of students also another news prof. Quirrell have left, he was having nightmares about the possession by Voldemort so decided to leave the school and see the world a bit. The new teacher will be a quite a surprise to you, here your Hogwarts letters." He took out two letters from his pocket and gave them to Harry and Daphne.

 _In Hogwarts Express_

Harry and his group of friends were sitting in a train compartment discussing their new and old pokemons. Neville started, "My Roselia finally evolved into Roserade, Scyther is now a Scizor and can mega evolve too, Seadra Magmar and Mienfoo evolved into Kingdra, Magmortar and Mienshao. My Charmander also evolved into Charmeleon just recently. I also caught a Snivy, Cacturne, Feebas and Haunter."

Hermione told next, "My Beldum is now a Metagross and it can mega evolve too, Dragonair also evolved and now she is a strong Dragonite. I also caught a Bagon luckily, and caught a Aerodactyl after reviving it from its fossil it can mega evolve too without any problem. My parents also gave an Aron to me as a gift."

Susan said, "I didn't catch any new pokemon this time just trained my old ones, Deino is now a Hydreigon, Marshtomp Wartortle Houndour Buneary and Larvitar are now Swampert Blastoise Houndoom Lopunny and Tyranitar and all four of them can mega evolve. I am planning to catch some pokemon in Hogwarts Forbidden Forest."

Ron said, "Pikachu, Buizel Corphish and Phanpy evolved into Raichu Floatzel Crawdaunt and Donphan. This summer I caught a Kecleon, Heracross that can now mega evolve and a sliggoo too."

Luna said, "I travelled Kanto with daddy and got some very good and cute pokemon I caught a Shinx, Ponyta, Kadabra and a Dratini too. Eevee Cleffa Jigglypuff and Swablu have evolved in to Espeon Clefable Wigglytuff and Altaria, Altaria has also mastered mega evolution."

Hermione suddenly asked, "Our books on Battling and performance have changed, are we getting new teachers?" Daphne answered, "Yes, we know the new prof. For performance but not battle classes." Neville asked, "Who is the new Performance teacher?" Harry answered, "Dumbledore told us not to tell anyone since it will be a welcoming feast surprise but let's just say the new performance teacher is very good, I also have no idea about the new Battle teacher but Sirius knew him or her maybe Luna knows. Luna just smiled mischievously so Harry continued, "I suspected it was Narcissa but it's not her since she is going to manage the Black and Potter family accounts and business with Remus, also the idiot minister Fudge has decided to let Draco finish Hogwarts saying he had no hand in the crime. Sirius have already kicked out Draco from Black family but still Narcissa tried talking with Draco but he is his father's son so she left Draco on his own. Draco will be a ministry ward till he is of age after that he will be given the control to what is left in Malfoy's vault which isn't much."

Hermione said, "Why did you call the minister idiot then, what he did is good for Draco isn't it." Daphne laughed, "You are ignorant about Fudge and politics Hermione, Malfoy account and that case was handled by Susan's aunt Amelia Bones. She is one tough cookie let me tell you, Malfoy has been giving donations to Fudge for many agendas and one of them is cutting down the police strength. Malfoy has been trying to reduce their number so that when Voldemort comes back he will have much easier time, Amelia Bones knew that if she did an audit of Malfoy account there will be many anomalies and some big transfers to the account of our dear minister Fudge so from what I can tell she forced Fudge to let loose quite a few galleons from his and Malfoy's vault to invest for new police trainees. I think Fudge agreed and then made Draco ministry ward so that Draco wouldn't complain about the missing galleons from the Malfoy's vault."

Ron asked, "How do you know this much? My dad works in ministry but I don't think even he knows about this." Neville said, "We that means me, Luna, Harry, Daphne and Susan have to take our family seats in the parliament so we have to know about these politics otherwise our life will become very difficult in the future. Harry has to take the Potter Lordship after his next birthday and he will become Lord Potter." Hermione said, "But Harry will be 14 not 17." Harry answered, "That is true but I am also the last Potter alive so I will be emancipated next year for taking the Potter Family Lordship. It will be useful to read the family Ledger and uncover some mysteries."

Hermione asked, "What Ledger and mysteries are you talking about?" Susan answered for Harry, "Most of the old families like Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass, Lovegood, Potter etc. have a Ledger and other things that can only be seen or used if the head of the house allows it mostly it is locked and the family head ring is the key, the ring once worn by the head can't be taken out till the head dies. Ledgers are family secrets history and discoveries that a family don't want to tell others, even I don't think Harry or any of us will share those with anyone as close friend as they may be." Harry nodded, "Yes, I know Daphne has seen her family Ledger but she hasn't told me a thing. But being head of family have many burdens and so many duties that you need to take care of that my life will be hell from fourth year, but I still have a year to take care of that. By the way Ron how is Ginny?"

Ron replied, "she had help from psychiatrist, Mum wasn't happy about it but Bill and Dad didn't let her open her mouth. She is good now and she will be back to Hogwarts from this year."

They finally reached Hogsmeade and took the carriage for Hogwarts. In the great halls after the new first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up, "Welcome back to all the old students and for the new students Welcome to Hogwarts. You may have noticed two empty chairs in the head table, prof Quirrell has left Hogwarts to see the world and prof Lockhart have some other things to take care of. So, let us welcome our new Pokemon Battle teacher she is young and talented, she passed Hogwarts just 5 years ago, Miss Nymphadora Tonks." As all of the students clapped in welcome a girl with aristocratical face but with an ironic pink hair. Harry was gaping, "No way in hell, this can't happen she is going to kill me." Ron asked, "Do you know her?" Neville chuckled, "Oh the two of them know each other very well they are cousins after all. She hates her first name and Harry always called her with her first name their fights were always enjoying."

Dumbledore continued, "Now for our teacher for Pokemon Performance and Co-ordinating please welcome one of the best performer in the world the previous champion of Hoenn Region Wallace." Wallace entered and the whole student body started shouting, Wallace walked forward near Dumbledore and addressed the students, "Thank you for that welcome we have time to talk and enjoy in class but now let the headmaster finish his speech so that we can fill our tummies." Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Yes thank you Wallace now there are few more announcements but we can listen to it after the feast Ting Tong Ding Dong." With that the food was teleported in to the tables by many Abra's and their evolutions.

 _Wismal Islands_

A blonde haired man was sitting with a nearly bald man whose face resembled a Rattata, "Dark Lord won't be happy with us Lucius, his massage was to wait for us in Albania." Lucius Malfoy looked at Peter Pettigrew and said, "What choice do we have somehow Dumbledore found about us being there, we don't even know where the Dark lord is or what he is doing. Dark Lord is just a spirit now trying to find a way to get his body back and looking for some kind of hunters." Peter replied, "I don't know Lucius but Dark Lord's Malamar is quite scary, we can't get caught too because I have no intention to going to the hell hole that is Azkaban." Lucius asked, "I still don't know how you escaped from there."

Peter answered, "I was never completely in sync with James Remus and Sirius but being a part of Marauders I learnt things tricks that are quite useful sometimes. I got lucky when a Pokemon Ranger came to Azkaban to put some pirate there, I nicked his wild pokemon capture gear from him. That gear can be used to make a wild pokemon follow you for some time if you know how to use it but it has a safety feature if it is used without authorization it will start the auto destruction but I managed to bypass it, I also remembered the guard patterns and used it to find the perfect timing to escape. A new born wild Abra that I captured with the gear was enough to hide my signatures from the psychics I got out and swam for whole an hour then used that gear again to capture a wild water type for the ride to the land."

Malfoy just sneered, "So the whole thing was you got lucky." Peter chuckled, "It's not luck Malfoy, it's how you utilize that lucky chance to maximum efficiency and that is what I did."

 _Hogwarts_

The start of the third year was really exciting, Tonks has always been a fun loving bubbly girl. Tonks was a very good battler and she proved it in her class, Harry's first battle class in the third year was with Ravenclaw. Just as she entered the class her first statement was, "My name is prof. Tonks or prof. Dora but never all me Nymphadora because if you do I promise I'll skin you alive." Her battle style was very much like Harry but she loved surprising her opponents with combination moves.

Wallace on the other hand became a sensation and many students favourite teacher in his first class, he started every class with different performance and all of them were very good. Harry shared Wallace class with Hufflepuff, even Slytherin who don't respect Wallace and think of him as Mud blood started liking him too. He didn't just taught performance but also how to battle effectively after all he was a champion of Hoenn Region, Wallace also tried to make Harry a bit better in performing but for Harry it was a slow work in progress.

Harry also have a headache finding two new team mates for the Gryffindor Battle team, the two new students were from fourth year Amanda Jackson and a second year Frederick Balor. The two new team members were not very good but they had potential and Harry had to increase their practise time to bring them to the needed level of requirement. Fortunately, Harry didn't have much problem in Quidditch except practising with Swellow, Harry wanted to give Pidgeot some rest from Quidditch so he decided to use Pidgeot and Swellow alternatively.

Harry was training his pokemons his Combusken had evolved into Blaziken on second day of Hogwarts and Marshtomp was close to evolve too. Harry had been also training with his Magikarp and was slowly getting accustomated with him on his team, Magikarp was also close to Evolution. The classes were going well as the first round of Battle Tournament started and this time captain had no battles, Daphne also became the Ravenclaw captain, Cedric and Flint were continuing the post of captain of Hufflepuff and Hogwarts respectively.

The first round was a three on three battle with four battlers at a single time and the winning house getting 60 pints, the captains were not battling in this round so there were only nine battles for the nine team members except the captain. Fred started the round 1 from Gryffindor side, he defeated the other three players from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. George didn't far behind from his twin brother winning his battle, Alicia Spinnet had a hard time as Daphne sent Luna from Ravenclaw, that battle was won by Ravenclaw as Luna was very hard and confusing to deal with.

Katrina Hoops and Jenny Watson also won their respective battles therefore winning 4 out of 5 battles for Gryffindor. The remaining 4 matches became much more interesting, Amanda Jackson won her battle and put Gryffindor in a clear lead but battles of Nia Jackson and Sandy Piers was won by Ravenclaw team. Slytherin won the last battle which had Frederick Balor from Gryffindor. At the end Gryffindor was in lead with 300 points followed by Ravenclaw with 180 points, Slytherin were third with 60 points and Hufflepuff were last with no points.

In Quidditch this year Gryffindor started the season with battle against Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang was good but they had a new keeper and a new chaser due to the old one finish Hogwarts last year. Swellow did a good work in the match, her smaller body in comparison to Mega Pidgeot was a bit slower but very good in dodging Bludgers and manoeuvring Stunts. Gryffindor won the match 360 – 200 against Ravenclaw in their first match this year.

Finally, just before the winter break his Magikarp, Metang and Marshtomp evolved into Gyarados, Metagross and Swampert the three of them were quick learners and Harry started their Mega Evolution training just a day before winter holidays. Meanwhile Mewtwo also visited Mew, finally Mew decided to help Harry with Aura but in her own way of Riddles. Mew asked Harry to visit Rota and Cameran Palace to attend the annual Aura Gaurdian Festival there, so this was Harry and Daphne's plan for the winter vacation and this time Neville decided to join in too with them on their adventure.

 **AN: - Next Lucario and the tree of beginning.**

 **My vacations are over and college have started so updates will be not as quick as before but still I'll try my best, Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite, Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Typhlosion, Heracross(M), Meganium, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electivire, Kabutops, Luxray, Whiscash, Metagross(M), Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Donphan, Lapras, Noivern, Spiritomb, Misdreavus, Altaria(M), Hawlucha.**

 **Swampert(M), Swellow, Sceptile(M), Genesect, Ninjask, Shedinja, Rotom, Blaziken(M), Torkoal, Gyarados(M).**

 **Moltres, Mewtwo(M, X), Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Latias(M), Regirock, Deoxys, Diancie(M), Xerneas, Rayquaza(M), Registeel.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Magcargo, Feraligatr, Pinsir(M), Typhlosion, Azumarill, Meganium, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Tyranitar, Ursaring, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magnezone, Aggron(M), Bronzong, Ditto, Flygon, Salamence(M), Aurorus, Fearrow, Altaria(M), Arcanine, Floette.**

 **Sceptile(M), Swellow, Ludicolo, Sharpedo(M), Crawdaunt, Claydol, Armaldo, Kabutops, Kirlia, Marshtomp, Skitty, Skarmory, Glalie(M).**

 **Articuno, Latios(M), Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Yveltal, Manaphy.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Torterra, Flygon, Roserade, Sceptile(M), Sharpedo(M), Ampharos(M), Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Unfezant, Scizor(M), Tropius, Starmie, Swellow, Kingdra, Magmortar, Mienshao, Charmeleon, Servine, Cacturne, Feebas, Haunter.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Gallade(M), Luxray, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Alakazam(M), Vaporeon, Heliolisk, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dragonite, Dugtrio, Milotic, Pidgeot(M), Tauros, Metagross(M), Beedrill(M), Heracross(M), Bagon, Arodactyl(M), Aron.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Infernape, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Haxorus, Bisharp, Hydreigon, Espeon, Pinsir(M), Blastoise(M), Swampert(M), Lopunny(M), Houndoom(M), Tyranitar(M), Shinx, Bronzor.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie(M), Beedrill(M), Gengar(M), Pinsir(M), Slaking, Blaziken(M), Skarmory, Pidgeot(M), Raichu, Zangoose, Floatzel, Crawdaunt, Donphan, Kecleon, Heracross(M), Sligoo.**

 **Luna Lovegood =**

 **Gardevoir(M), Xatu, Plusle, Minun, Starmie, Hydreigon, Slowking, Espeon, Camerupt(M), Clefable, Wigglytuff, Arcanine, Altaria, Luxio, Kadabra, Dratini.**


	46. Custom Balls And Sir Aron's Lucario

**Custom Balls And Sir Aron's Lucario**

After coming back from Hogwarts, he became busy making the custom pokeballs because Devon Corp. was all set to launch his new headquarters in Atlantis after a couple of days, and they would also be revealing 'Lily Potter Custom Pokeballs' for the first time. The new headquarters of Devon Corp. was in Greenland City home of the fourth gym which was the grass type gym handled by Longbottom's. After Harry had contacted Remus about the Business deal with Devon Corp. he with Narcissa's help had contacted many other families. Potter and Black were the Major partners of Devon Corp. in Atlantis, the other partners that Remus and Narcissa gathered were Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass, Odgen, Nott and even Ollivander.

Custom Ball are those pokeballs that allows a pokemon inside it to see what happening outside of the ball. Custom Pokeball make the pokemon acceptable to the pokemon, a pokemon can come out if you try catching it after you knock it out as they still have some fight left in them but with custom pokeballs that doesn't happen. Normal pokeball has 50 % chance of getting out, while some other Balls even the custom pokeballs made by famous Pokeball Expert Kurt have a 80 - 85 % chance but Harry's balls have a 100% chance in catching a Pokemon.

For the 'Lily Potter Custom Pokeballs' there will be 25 custom pokeballs that would be available to be bought by buyers, normal pokeballs costs 1 galleon each while a Great Ball cost 10 Galleons and an Ultra Ball 50 Galleons. Kurt also sell his Custom Pokeballs for about 70 to 90 Galleons according to its type, but according to Kurt Harry's pokeball were better than his custom Balls. So, Harry and Mr Stone had agreed to price the 18 types of Custom Pokeball for 18 types of pokemon for 110 Galleons, and all of the other balls by Harry at a bit higher prices.

Custom Pokeball List: -

Made by Lily Potter -

Blaze Ball - For Fire type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Wave Ball - For Water type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Air Ball - For flying type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Buzz Ball - For Bug type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Metal Ball - For Steel type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Simple Ball - For Normal type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Boulder Ball - For Rock type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Dark ball - For Dark type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Fairy Ball - For Fairy type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Leaf Ball -For Grass type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Earth Ball - For Ground type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Muscle Ball - For Fighting type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Charge Ball - For Electric type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

(These are the Custom Pokeballs that she had notes on for creating it in future but never got the chance, so Harry finished them.)

Haze Ball - For Ghost type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Drakon Ball- For Dragon type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Mind Ball - For Psychic type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Toxic Ball - For Poison type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Snow Ball - For Ice type pokemons. - 110 Galleons

Made by Harry Potter-

Tame Ball - Disobedient or Aggressive pokemon who shows much attitude. - 170 Galleons

Legendry ball - For holding a legendry pokemon in the pokeball. - 300 Galleons.

Shadow ball - For Ghost type pokemon who are very good at running away or trouble it's trainer by pranking him or her ad not listening. - 150 Galleons

Mountain Ball - For Ground and Grass type pokemon who are fast and good at hiding, it's useful to capture some rowdy pokemon of Ground and Grass type. - 150 Galleons

Weight Ball - For very heavy pokemons. - 170 Galleons

Mega ball - For very strong pokemons that are difficult to beat and are still resist after getting caught. - 200 Galleons

Kind Ball - For catching some injured or weak pokemon for their safety or to take them for treatment, it will release the pokemon caught automatically after 7 days. - 100 Galleons

The inauguration of the Devon Corp. was fruitful and promised many good things for the future of Atlantis, when Mr Stone announced the store for custom pokeballs that was 'Lily Potter Custom Pokeballs', selling pokeballs created by Lily Potter and Harry Potter there was a big applause. Many had wanted the balls Harry always used or they have seen him use so when it was available for sell it became an instant hit, Harry had already searched and found 5 Apricon Pokeball makers with Kurt's help that agreed to make the balls at mass quantity. According to Mr Stone they had sold around seven thousand custom pokeballs on the inauguration day also that the stores will be open all over the world within a week and he also found many other workers who are ready to make the custom pokeballs, after another few days the statistics told it clearly that the new potter business was blooming day by day very well.

Harry and Daphne with Neville finally headed to Rota as per Mew's suggestion, when they reached their they found a small pokemon yearly tournament held by the Queen at Camaran Palace, to decide 'The Guardian Of The Year' in remembrance of their hero Sir Aron. Harry decided to take part in the tournament but when they reached there they found that they have to dress up according to the occasion, they found dresses in the Cameran Palace appropriate for the occasion, Harry found a dress with a hat in which he looked very much like the dress up Sir Aron had in his photos.

The tournament began when Queen Ilene the ruler of Rota started the tournament officially, the trainers present for the tournament were mostly rookie trainers or some local people so Harry had no difficulty in winning the whole tournament. Queen Ilene announced, "Thank you all of the trainers for taking part in the tournament, I welcome you al to the ball celebrating our 'Guardian Of Aura' for this year." Queen Ilene then met Harry and his friends as Harry said, "It's a pleasure to meet you your highness, as you may know from the tournament I am Harry Potter and these are my friends Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass." Queen Ilene smiled and replied. "It's a pleasure meet you all as well, please follow me to the ball room. I am sorry to say this Harry Potter but you would not be able to dance in the ball as your duty as a guardian you have sit near the throne beside me." Harry replied, "I can handle that."

When they reached the throne room it was empty as the final preparations were being completed for the ball, a maid came holding a staff which had a small round crystal on it and gave it to Queen Ilene. The Queen said, "This is one of the most important Artefact we have, it belongs to Sir Aron you have to hold it during the ball." With that she gave it to Harry. Harry was feeling something from the staff but the moment he took hold of the staff he glowed with the blue colour of Aura, sir Aron staff had found his descendant, but Harry was cut short as he heard a voice in his mind, 'Let me out of here.' Queen Ilene saw this with surprise and asked, "What happened?" Daphne replied, "Harry is an Aura user not many know this but I would recommend if you keep it a secret. From what I could see the staff have found the descendant of Sir Aron."

Harry looked at the staff and said, "This crystal is holding something or some pokemon." Queen Ilene said, "It's not possible since this staff has been there in this palace for many Millenniums." Harry said, "I don't know but it's asking me to let him go, I need to have a chat with the one inside." With that he used his Aura to penetrate the crystal on top of the sphere and it lit up in a bright light and released a Lucario from inside. Lucario looked at all of them he glared at Harry and attacked him but Harry quickly brought up an Aura Shield to defend.

Lucario said to Harry, 'Who are you? You have Sir Aron's Aura but you are not him.' Harry replied, "Who I am is a different question first tell me how were you locked in the crystal and why did you tried attacking me do you wanted to hurt Sir Aron." Lucario replied, 'I was his student, Sir Aron was my master but he abandoned me and locked me in that staff of his. The Aura Hunters have provoked other regions to fight amongst themselves the fight was brutal he planned on doing something but before I could say anything he trapped me in the crystal.' Queen Ilene said, "Then you are Sir Aron's Lucario but how is it possible, we thought that you died with Sir Aron while stopping the war. Sir Aron did something in the 'Tree Of Beginning' which resulted in the end of war."

Just then the ball room opened and people started coming, Harry said, "Lucario I have to sit beside the throne please come with me we have some important things to discuss, I think we can help each other." Lucario nodded and headed with Harry to stand beside Harry near the throne of Queen Ilene. Queen Ilene welcomed everyone and ordered for the ball to start. Harry said to Lucario, "Sir Aron has been for many many centuries now, I just know from historians record that Aura Hunters wiped them all out. When I was born me and my family were attacked by a very bad man called Voldemort who has done many unimaginable things to stay alive, when he attacked our house he killed my parents but when he tried killing me my Aura somehow acted up and shielded me and saving my life. I then found out that I can use Aura and I am trying my best to learn what I can from some history books."

Lucario stayed silent for a long time then said, 'I still can't understand why Sir Aron locked me in there? If what you said is true then the Aura Hunters won, some people were trying to hide their children by locking their Aura maybe someone succeeded but how do you have Aura similar to Sir Aron unless.." Harry smiled, "You know sir Aron full name right." Lucario nodded and replied, 'Sir Aron Peverell, very few people know that we were from Atlantis. When Aura Hunters started hunting Aura users and guardians Sir Aron travelled to Rota training his Aura and trying to get Mew's help, he was the strongest Aura Guardian but then the war happened.'

Harry nodded and asked, "What about his wife and daughter?" Lucario eyes widened, 'He had a daughter? Sir Aron left his wife Cassopia in Atlantis maybe she delivered her child in the absence of Sir Aron when he was in Rota but that means that the Aura Hunters would have hunted them down, unless she had the chain.." but Harry cut Lucario off, "of invisibility, so you also know about the hallows. I don't know much but Yveltal the legendry pokemon told me that Cassopia was Salazar Slytherin's daughter and she married Sir Aron, afterwards the daughter of Sir Aron and Cassopia married a Potter and I am their descendant Harry Potter, 'The Chain Of Invisibility' is a potter family heirloom that I can't use now anyway."

Lucario said, 'The chain was able to hide the Aura of the wearer maybe that's how Cassopia and their daughter remain undetected by Aura Hunters. I promised that I would always keep Sir Aron wife safe that I will protect her but I failed.' Harry replied, "If Sir Aron locked you in there he must have a reason Lucario, and I think Mew knows it too. Mew was the one who told me to come here to Rota, we will head toward the Tree Of Beginning tomorrow and meet Mew and get some answers." Lucario nodded and then Harry told him about himself the new world and advanced technologies.

The next morning Harry woke up and headed out of his room, Queen Ilene had graciously Harry and his friend's rooms to stay for the night in her palace. When he came out he found Sir Aron's Lucario meditating so Harry asked, "You have trained under Sir Aron that means you must know any things about Aura training, if it's no problem to you I would like to learn from you." Lucario opened his eyes and replied, 'In this age people battle with their pokemon like many in my time use to do but they never fight themselves. You said that you can use Aura Sight and you can also create Aura Sphere and you can use your aura to create a storm which you called Aura Storm, that is good but your body isn't that strong to battle a pokemon.'

Harry nodded, "I tried to do that when I was helping my Greninja to master the Meta Greninja form but my body didn't take it very well." Lucario answered, 'Aura is everywhere, you have to embed your Aura with your whole body this will increase your speed stamina and body strength. I had heard about a Ninja Aura Guardian whose Greninja was able to transform and become more stronger than before, you have a Lucario that you said can Mega Evolve whatever that is why don't we have a battle I will know your strength by battling him because if I battle with you it will be very bad for you.'

Harry nodded and released his Lucario, Harry could feel Sir Aon's Lucario power it was overwhelming. Harry's Lucario could also sense the opponent Lucario's power it was much more stronger than him. Harry said, "Lucario I know you can feel it too your opponent is very strong so Mega Evolve." Sir Aron's Lucario watched with interest as Harry's Lucario Mega Evolved as his form changed and he grew stronger Lucario commented, 'That is new for me I have never seen this before.'

Harry decided to battle but giving command with Aura, 'Lucario Extreme speed.' Mega Lucario dashed toward Sir Aron's Lucario was faster and he dodged Extreme Speed and then hit Harry's Mega Lucario with Force Palm which sent Harry's mega Lucario flying.

Harry called out, 'You alright Lucario' Harry's Mega Lucario nodded in reply so Harry continued, 'He is very strong even much stronger than Steven Stone Mega Metagross, use Aura Sphere Barrage.' But to his surprise Sir Aron's Lucario waited for the last moment and just when the Aura Spheres was about to hit him he created a bone with Aura and hit back those spheres rapidly toward Harry's Mega Lucario.

Mega Lucario was hit with his own Aura Spheres Barrage but Harry said quickly, "Fiery Combat go." Mega Lucario hit Sir Aron's Lucario with multiple Fire Punches and Blaze Kick in quick succession but to Harry's surprise Lucario didn't even look much hurt after the strong attack.

Harry called out, 'Lucario Aura Storm go.' Harry's Mega Lucario used Aura Storm but Sir Aron's Mega Lucario used a very strong Aura Shield that Aura Storm couldn't penetrate. Lucario then moved at an unbelievable speed and hit Harry's Mega Lucario with a Focus Punch sending it back flying and get crashed on a nearby tree. Harry ran towards his Lucario and asked, 'You alright Lucario?' Harry's mega Lucario nodded as Sir Aron's Lucario stepped forward and said to Harry's Mega Lucario, 'You are strong son I will agree but you haven't learnt how to use your Aura properly, your body isn't enforced with Aura like mine is that's why you can't defeat me.'

Harry's Mega Lucario changed back to Lucario and nodded his head in reply to Sir Aron's advice as harry said, "Then please help both of us Lucario, you are the only one alive who knows how to train in Aura." Sir Aron's Lucario replied, 'I will give you a reply after I meet Mew and know of my purpose and the truth of Sir Aron's.' Harry nodded and recalled his Lucario and headed for the nearby Pokemon Centre to heal his Lucario but he met Daphne on the way.

Daphne looked at him and said, "It's been a while since you have been defeated, Sir Aron's Lucario is very strong as powerful as your Charizard I would say." Harry chuckled, "I do lose Daphne it's not like I always win." Daphne cut him off, "It's when you battle with freshly caught pokemon and battle trainers to train them, but till now you haven't lost any gym battles or any official battles." Harry laughed, "True but Sir Aron's Lucario is very strong even without Mega Evolving, that's the power of Aura and I want to learn from him we will be heading to The Tree Of Beginning in an hour be ready and tell Neville as well." Daphne nodded and head back to the palace.

When they were ready to head out of the Palace Queen Ilene gave the staff to Harry by saying, "It belongs to you as you are Sir Aron descendant, I wish you god luck on your journey." Harry took the staff and replied, "Thank you for your hospitality." With that the group of four that was Harry Daphne Neville and Lucario headed to The Tree Of Beginning, Mew's home. After walking some distance from the Palace Harry released Mewtwo, "Can you teleport us to meet Mew in the Tree Of Beginning." Lucario looked at Mewtwo in wary he had heard Mewtwo's story from Harry but when he saw what humans can do now he was very much surprised. Mewtwo answered, 'I will take you to the entrance of the tree, the tree is guarded by many Regis, it will be good if you don't provoke them but some would want to battle.' Harry asked, 'Am I allowed to catch any because I only to catch a Regice which will finally led me to Regigigas.'

Mewtwo replied, 'You have to ask them and if they agree then you can catch them by defeating them in battle.' Harry nodded as Mewtwo teleported the group to The Tree Of Beginning. When they entered the tree, they came face to face with Regirock, when Regirock saw Mewtwo it stepped away and let the group pass. Lucario asked Mewtwo, 'I expected Regirock to fight but it looked at you and let us go, why is that?' Mewtwo replied, 'I stayed here for quite some time training my power with Mew if you can call what Mew did training. I also visit occasionally so the Regi's know me and know that I am not a threat, since I am in your group he let us go.' Lucario nodded as they walked inside.

When they walked deeper in to the tree they reached a big pond where many pokemon of different types were flocking around. Mewtwo said, 'These pokemon live here, those who wants to go out and see the world leave but the other have made the tree their home.' Mewtwo led them to the inner chambers where they came across mew. Mew looked at the group and said, 'Oh you are early than I thought, good I can play longer.' She then looked at Mewtwo, 'Come brother let's go play.' Mewtwo grunted, 'Lucario wants some answers dear sister and so does Harry.' Mew replied, 'You are no fun.' Harry and Daphne smiled at Mew's behaviour but Neville was stunned while Lucario frowned.

Mew looked at Lucario, 'Sir Aron left a massage for you.' With that she led the group to the innermost part of the tree where there was a big crystal and a flower. Lucario said, 'It's a time flower, whenever there is a big event related to Aura a time flower records the event so that other Aura users can watch.' Lucario activated the time flower with Aura and like a 3D Hologram the event of Sir Aron sacrifice played.

They saw how Sir Aron gave his Aura to Mew so that she can change people's mind and stop the war, the loss of Aura from Sir Aron's body was too much as his body gave up and he started fading but before fading he gave a final massage, "Lucario I suspect it is you who is seeing this, I am sorry for sealing you in my staff but if I wouldn't have done it then you would have given your life and Aura with me which I can't let happen. Mew told me that the Aura Hunters are too big now to be defeated but she said that Cassopia has given birth to a girl a few days ago, I want you to keep my family safe or if not possible my descendant as Mew said my descendant will be a key for the peace of this world. Lucario old friend please forgive me and consider my final request." With that he finally vanished.

Everyone watched sadly as the recording ended, Lucario fell on his knees and started crying. Harry sat down and put a hand on Lucario's shoulder, "While travelling I saw the sea temple Samiya, there the old Manaphy told me a simple thing that I always remember. 'The one that loves us never leaves us, they are always with us in our heart' and I agree. Sir Aron sealed you not because he wanted to abandon you but because he cared for you and believe me if I was in his place I would have done the same." Mew flew towards Lucario, 'Sir Aron knew you would have followed him to death but he cared for you and didn't want that from you, now you have got a chance to carry out his last wish to train Harry to become an Aura Master.' Lucario nodded and replied, 'Thank you Lady Mew for your advice. Harry, you asked me if I can train you and from now on I will teach you the way of Aura, I will help you to become an Aura Master.' Harry smiled and nodded.

The group spent some time in the Tree Of Beginning, Neville befriended and caught an Eevee and Skidoo. Harry encountered many Regi's but at last he finally found two Regice and one was shiny so Harry moved towards them and said, "Regice would any one of you like to join my team?" Both Regice stepped forward. Daphne said to the shiny one, "I love ice type pokemon as they are my family speciality, would you be a part of my team Regice." The shiny Regice nodded. Mew came and said, "You can't battle in here since the two Regice have allowed you to catch them you can do that without battling.' Harry and Daphne nodded and captured their respective Regice in a legendry ball.

" **Regice, the Iceberg Pokémon. Formed in the ice age, its body stays at a temperature of -328 degrees Fahrenheit and cannot be melted, even by fire. Things will freeze solid just by going near this Pokémon. Its icy body is so cold, it will not melt even if it is immersed in magma.**

 **Abilities- Clear Body, Ice Body (Hidden Ability).**

 **This Regice is genderless, the known moves to this pokemon are- Bulldoze, Stomp, Charge Beam, Ancient Power, Ice Beam, Hammer Arm, Lock On, Zap Cannon, Superpower, Hyper Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Thunder, Focus Punch, Ice Punch, Avalanche, Rock Climb, Hail."**

Harry grinned, "Well now that I have three Regi trio I can search for Regigigas when I reach Sinnoh in summer break." Sir Aron's Lucario stepped forward and said, 'I would like if you can catch me in that ball.' Harry nodded and said, "I will but I will never make you battle if you don't want to. You are too strong anyway on par with my Charizard so battling with you will be too much for an opponent. Lucario nodded as Harry captured him in a Metal Ball but decided not to scan him. After that they all headed back to their home Atlantis.

The winter break ended as Harry returned to Hogwarts, this year was a relief for Harry with no Voldemort spirit or secret chambers, he was even getting a bit better in performance thanks to Wallace. The remaining couple of months of Hogwarts fly by easily, Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup again which made the Gryffindor head prof. McGonagall very happy as Gryffindor had won the cup three years in a row. The Battle tournament was also won by Gryffindor's as in third round captains were again not allowed to battle and the Gryffindor team did their best to maintain their lead in the final third round everyone was appointed to face a random opponent from each of the three opposing house. Gryffindor won the Battle Tournament with Ravenclaw close behind them in second position.

After the end of the year three Harry and Daphne were ready to head on to the next part of their journey, the Sinnoh region. But Harry's problems are getting bigger without his knowledge as Voldemort have found what he was looking for.

 **AN: - Next is Sinnoh region.**

 **Updates will be less frequent than before, Please Review.**

 **Pokemon List: - M means Mega Evolution**

 **Harry Potter =**

 **Charizard(M, Z), Venusaur(M), Lucario(M), Zoroark, Greninja, Dragonite, Raichu (Alolan), Feraligatr, Pidgeot(M), Scizor(M), Aurorus, Aggron(M), Arcanine, Blastoise(M), Ninetales, Gengar(M), Froslass, Snorlax, Ditto, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl(M), Togekiss, Salamence(M), Goodra, Absol(M), Gardevoir(M), Milotic, Serperior, Tyranitar(M), Vikavolt, Pyroar, Golem (Alolan), Wailord, Onix(Crystal), Typhlosion, Heracross(M), Meganium, Houndoom(M), Noctowl, Electivire, Kabutops, Luxray, Whiscash, Metagross(M), Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Donphan, Lapras, Noivern, Spiritomb, Misdreavus, Altaria(M), Hawlucha.**

 **Swampert(M), Swellow, Sceptile(M), Genesect, Ninjask, Shedinja, Rotom, Blaziken(M), Torkoal, Gyarados(M), Lucario (Sir Aron's).**

 **Moltres, Mewtwo(M, X), Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Latias(M), Regirock, Deoxys, Diancie(M), Xerneas, Rayquaza(M), Registeel, Regice.**

 **Daphne Greengrass =**

 **Greninja, Charizard(M, X), Lapras, Glaceon, Sylveon, Blastoise(M), Primeape, Meowth, Steelix(M), Aerodactyl(M), Clefable, Venusaur(M), Ninetales (Alolan), Rapidash, Espeon, Electivire, Scizor(M), Kangaskhan(M), Beatric, Dragonair Alakazam(M), Empoleon, Snorlax, Haxorus, Weavile, Pangoro, Emolga, Abomasnow(M), Kingdra, Poliwrath, Magcargo, Feraligatr, Pinsir(M), Typhlosion, Azumarill, Meganium, Mr. Mime, Stantler, Kecleon, Tyranitar, Ursaring, Sudowoodo, Omastar, Magnezone, Aggron(M), Bronzong, Ditto, Flygon, Salamence(M), Aurorus, Fearrow, Altaria(M), Arcanine, Floette.**

 **Sceptile(M), Swellow, Ludicolo, Sharpedo(M), Crawdaunt, Claydol, Armaldo, Kabutops, Kirlia, Marshtomp, Skitty, Skarmory, Glalie(M).**

 **Articuno, Latios(M), Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Yveltal, Manaphy, Regice.**

 **Neville Longbottom =**

 **Venusaur(M), Florges, Torterra, Flygon, Roserade, Sceptile(M), Sharpedo(M), Ampharos(M), Leafeon, Magcargo, Pansage, Unfezant, Scizor(M), Tropius, Starmie, Swellow, Kingdra, Magmortar, Mienshao, Charmeleon, Servine, Cacturne, Feebas, Haunter, Eevee, Skidoo.**

 **Hermione Granger =**

 **Gallade(M), Luxray, Torkoal, Houndoom(M), Alakazam(M), Vaporeon, Heliolisk, Claydol, Noctowl, Lapras, Bewear, Dragonite, Dugtrio, Milotic, Pidgeot(M), Tauros, Metagross(M), Beedrill(M), Heracross(M), Bagon, Arodactyl(M), Aron.**

 **Susan Bones =**

 **Chesnaught, Arcanine, Manectric(M), Altaria(M), Infernape, Gogoat, Drapion, Cacturne, Haxorus, Bisharp, Hydreigon, Espeon, Pinsir(M), Blastoise(M), Swampert(M), Lopunny(M), Houndoom(M), Tyranitar(M), Shinx, Bronzor.**

 **Ron Weasley =**

 **Raticate, Butterfree, Breloom, Ambipom, Glalie(M), Beedrill(M), Gengar(M), Pinsir(M), Slaking, Blaziken(M), Skarmory, Pidgeot(M), Raichu, Zangoose, Floatzel, Crawdaunt, Donphan, Kecleon, Heracross(M), Sligoo.**

 **Luna Lovegood =**

 **Gardevoir(M), Xatu, Plusle, Minun, Starmie, Hydreigon, Slowking, Espeon, Camerupt(M), Clefable, Wigglytuff, Arcanine, Altaria, Luxio, Kadabra, Dratini.**


End file.
